Planeta Tierra
by LifeAndDeathKing
Summary: Un chico confundido y sin un camino fijo en la vida se convierte en un desquiciado hambriento de poder, y hará cualquier cosa para conseguir sus objetivos. [El peor resultado posible. Ch1-7 Traición: Mediante el desastre, el destino irrumpió en la vida de Blossom, Princesa y los demás. Boomer se entera de la cruel verdad. Y Brick, mira aquel pequeño violín en esa noche oscura.]
1. Prólogo

_**Rated M:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y violencia._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales de las series de PPG y El laboratorio de Dexter no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Planeta Tierra - Prólogo**

Townsville, una de las ciudades más maravillosas en donde alguien pudiera vivir.

Un lugar rebosante de vida, y donde la felicidad se puede encontrar en casi todas partes.

Todos los días, sus habitantes se levantan con gran ánimo para así cumplir con sus deberes diarios.

Uno solo debe mirar al cielo y respirar hondo para poder sentirse satisfecho de vivir en un lugar como ese.

Y como no estarlo, pues esta ciudad cuenta con sus tres queridas superheroínas, las Powerpuff Girls. Tres niñas con superpoderes, creadas por el profesor Utonium, que protegen a la ciudad del crimen y de quien se atreva a amenazar su paz.

Gracias a sus heroínas, en la ciudad se ha mostrado un considerable descenso en el crimen, muchos desastres naturales han podido ser controlados y varias amenazas desconocidas fueron detenidas.

Podría decirse que Townsville es uno de los lugares más prósperos y agradables para vivir.

Sin embargo, al parecer nadie se esperaba la calamidad que se avecinaba en ese entonces.

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa en la ciudad y la mayoría de sus residentes ya se encontraban alojados dentro de la comodidad de sus casas.

Pero en ese momento, un chico se encontraba merodeando las calles.

Un chico, que no podría ser considerado por los habitantes de la ciudad como alguien "normal" u "ordinario."

Un chico, a quien casi nadie se atrevería a meterse en su camino.

Este chico, era reconocido por ser uno de los villanos más terribles que podrían existir en la ciudad; y donde sea que él pasara, la gente lo identificaría fácilmente por su llamativa gorra roja, del mismo color de sus ojos; los cuales eran capaces de inducir terror en todo aquel que los viera, con la excepción de las tres superheroínas de la ciudad.

Aunque, en estos momentos, este joven villano se encontraba en un estado deplorable; portando varias heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Batallando para moverse por las calles, él se tambaleaba de un lado a otro mientras se esforzaba para regresar a su hogar.

Él podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia caer a su alrededor, lo que le ayudaba a mantenerse concentrado y así no perder el conocimiento; al menos no hasta llegar a su casa, donde lo más probable sería que él se desmayaría después de dar el primer paso por la entrada.

"Maldición."

Se escuchaban leves murmullos salir de su boca, como si recordar lo que había transcurrido hace unas horas le provocara una rabia insoportable.

"Estúpidas Powerpuff Girls. Estúpida ciudad. ¡Estúpido todo!"

El joven villano había sido derrotado junto a sus hermanos una vez más por el trío de superheroínas.

Después de dejar salir su frustración, él comenzó a caminar por un callejón oscuro que le servía de atajo para llegar más rápido a su casa.

Él se detuvo por unos momentos y miró hacia el cielo, permitiendo que varias gotas cayeran sobre su rostro. Lo único que logró ver eran puras nubes negras que estaban relampagueando de un momento a otro, lo cual asustaba a un par de gatos que estaban escondidos cerca de unos contenedores de basura.

'Me pregunto si esos dos ya habrán regresado' pensó el chico, entrando más y más en un estado de calma total, y sintió como sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse poco a poco por su cansancio.

Pero entonces sacudió su cabeza y agachó su mirada, "tengo que apresurarme, si no, esos dos no me dejarán en paz cuando vean que no volví en toda la noche" se dijo a sí mismo, agarrando fuerzas para seguir caminando.

Pero tras dar un par de pasos, volvió a detenerse. '¿Por qué las cosas siempre tienen que ocurrir así?' esto era algo que ya se había preguntado con anterioridad más de una vez.

Le parecía ridículo repetir una y otra vez el mismo tipo de acciones, como si se tratara de un ciclo del cual él jamás podrá escapar.

Había llegado a tal punto de que ya no sabía si él en realidad quería ganarle a las heroínas, o si solo lo hacía para cumplir con el objetivo que le había sido otorgado.

"No sé. No sé nada. Ya no... Ya ni siquiera..." se puso de rodillas en el suelo mientras se sujetaba su cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?"

Él levantó nuevamente su mirada al cielo "¿acaso ya no hay nada más para mí aparte de esto?"

De repente, él escuchó un gran estruendo dentro de su cabeza; un sonido tan fuerte que no supo distinguir si el ruido provenía del cielo o de su propia mente.

Él comenzó a sentir un dolor incontrolable pasar por su cabeza, como si esta fuera a partirse a la mitad por alguna fuerza sobrenatural.

"¡¿Que está pasando?!, ¡¿qué diablos es todo esto?!" comenzó a gritar al mismo tiempo que se tropezó y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza. Los gatos que estaban cerca se asustaron por el escándalo que el chico estaba haciendo, y salieron huyendo de ese lugar.

En esa noche oscura y lluviosa, nadie supo que fue lo que pasó en ese callejón, nadie escuchó aquellos gritos llenos de agonía y desesperación, como si el sonido de la lluvia hubiera ayudado a silenciarlos.

Después de varios minutos, Brick comenzó a calmarse hasta el punto de quedarse totalmente quieto en el pavimento, quedando paralizado aún con sus manos sobre su cabeza y empapado por el agua helada.

Al volver en sí, Brick se sentó calmadamente en el pavimento. No se podía ver la expresión que tenía en su rostro, pero se podían ver unos finos hilos de sangre salir por los orificios de su nariz, oídos, ojos y de su boca. Su sangre bajaba por su rostro, para luego caer al suelo; mezclándose así con el agua de la lluvia.

Si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí y visto esta escena, esa persona no podría evitar sentirse perturbada, en especial porque de repente disminuyó demasiado la temperatura en los alrededores del callejón, como si el mismo mundo quisiera avisar que algo atroz y horripilante se encontraba en ese lugar.

Fue entonces que una pequeña sombra pasó volando cerca de donde se encontraba el chico. Se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera se pudo ver su silueta.

Esa sombra se fue tan rápido como llegó, pero el chico no mostró reacción alguna.

Sin contemplación alguna, Brick se levantó, y aun ocultando su rostro en la oscuridad de la noche, resumió el trayecto a su casa.

Una vez enfrente de su casa, él abrió la puerta de la entrada y pasó.

Sin siquiera revisar si sus hermanos ya habían regresado, él siguió caminando hasta su cuarto, y al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, todo quedó en silencio.

No se podía oír nada, ni siquiera los goteos de la lluvia contra la ventana de su cuarto. Se encontraba él solo, con un silencio total, en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Una pequeña sonrisa juguetona empezó a trepar por su rostro. Si alguien la hubiera visto, esa persona hubiera sentido un cosquilleo agudo recorrer por su espalda.

"Muy bien" el chico comenzó a levantar su rostro, y a diferencia de la mirada usual en sus ojos, que antes mostraban un manojo de inmadurez, resentimiento, e incluso un poco de… duda, ahora denotaban inteligencia, frialdad, pero más que nada… indiferencia; y solo con verlos, aquellos aterradores ojos de color sangre daban la sensación de que podían ver a través de todo.

El chico caminó hasta pararse frente a la ventana de su cuarto, contemplando como las gotas que caían en el vidrio empezaban a detenerse. Levantó la mirada para ver que las nubes empezaban a despejarse en el cielo, permitiendo que los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana empezaran a filtrarse entre ellas.

Con la mirada fija en la ventana, y de la misma forma en la que él había visto el cielo nublado de esa misma noche; él contemplaba calmadamente como el cielo se despejaba en la mañana de ese nuevo día.

Sin hacer mucho ruido ni apresurarse en lo más mínimo, Brick murmuró "es hora de empezar el plan."


	2. Capítulo 1-1: Escuela

_**Rated M:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y violencia._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales de las series de PPG y El laboratorio de Dexter no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Planeta Tierra**

**Acto 1: Liberación**

**Capítulo 1: Escuela**

Era de mañana y los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a aparecer por la ventana de su habitación, iluminando su rostro y despertándolo. El chico gruñó un poco y se levantó de su cama, mirando en su reloj que ya eran las seis de la mañana.

Decidió empezar a prepararse para la escuela; viéndose en el espejo, se veía el reflejo de un chico joven de cabello rubio y ojos azul profundo. Después de dar un pequeño bostezo, empezó a arreglarse y a ordenar sus cosas.

"Ah, ayer sí que fue un día duro. Pero al menos logré descansar unas cuantas horas" se masajeó los hombros, ya que aún seguía adolorido por la batalla que él y sus hermanos tuvieron ayer contra las Powerpuff Girls.

Al recordar eso, fue a revisar cómo estaban sus hermanos.

Abrió la habitación de Butch y lo vio recostado en su cama, roncando y con una sonrisa degenerada en su cara, 'seguro anda soñando sus típicas majaderías' pensó Boomer mientras suspiraba.

"Oye, despierta, o no te va a alcanzar el tiempo" Boomer alzó la voz mientras, desde lejos, le tiró una pelota de fútbol en la cara a Butch, la cual había encontrado en la habitación del mismo.

Normalmente, el rubio no habría hecho eso, pero después de despertar varias veces a su hermano más agresivo por las mañanas, podría decirse que el rubio ya había aprendido su lección. La distancia es importante.

"Ugh, ¿pero qué diablos? ¡Boomer, te he dicho varias veces que dejes de hacer eso!" gruñó malhumorado el pelinegro, levantándose a regañadientes y mirando a Boomer con enojo.

"Por favor, tú mismo te lo has buscado. ¿O acaso ya no recuerdas que una vez tuve que ir a la escuela con el ojo morado? ¡La gente no dejo de verme raro durante todo el día!" le replicó a Butch, mirándolo resentido. Ese día sí había sido algo vergonzoso para él.

Butch solo bufó y se escondió entre sus cobijas, y pidió "solo unos cinco minutos más."

Sabiendo que no podría esperar algo mejor del verde, Boomer se retiró para ir a despertar a Brick. Pero cuando fue a su habitación, notó que Brick ya estaba despierto. Vio que el pelirrojo estaba de pie frente a la ventana en silencio, con su gorra roja y su cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura amarrado en una cola.

A Boomer se le hizo un poco extraño el comportamiento del pelirrojo, pero sacudió su cabeza y le recordó "uhm, Brick. Tenemos escuela en una hora y-" dejó de hablar cuando notó que Brick aún llevaba su ropa de ayer, la cual estaba mojada y rota.

"Oye Brick, ¿dormiste?" preguntó Boomer con un poco de curiosidad.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, los cuales a Boomer le parecieron una eternidad, Brick le contestó sin mirarle, manteniendo su vista fija en la ventana "acabo de llegar, bajaré en un momento."

"M-Muy bien, te veo en el desayuno" dejó solo a su hermano mayor y continuó alistándose 'debe de seguir cansado después de tal pelea.'

Brick se quedó solo de nuevo en su habitación, y por primera vez desvió su mirada. Vio donde se había parado Boomer, y murmuró "escuela." Su voz sonó quieta y lejana, como algo que no debía de pertenecer en ese lugar. Al final, él suspiró; escondiendo sus pensamientos en el fondo de su mente, para también empezar a arreglarse.

* * *

Butch ya estaba listo y bajó para ir a desayunar con sus hermanos. Pero cuando llegó, vio que Brick aún no había tocado su comida.

"Oye genio, se supone que debes de usar la boca, no los ojos" dijo Butch con sarcasmo al ver la actitud del pelirrojo.

Brick solo lo miró por unos segundos sin mostrar enojo ni ninguna otra emoción, y empezó a comer.

Butch vio a Brick fruncir el ceño al dar su primer bocado, y luego fue peor cuando notó como al pelirrojo se le puso la cara pálida y parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Al verlo así, el verde arqueó una ceja '¿acaso ayer se golpeó en la cabeza o algo así?'

Para obtener respuestas, miró a Boomer con una mirada de '¿me perdí de algo?', a lo que Boomer solo se encogió de hombros, igual de perdido.

Butch rodó los ojos, no estaba de humor y seguía agotado después de la pelea de ayer como para ponerse a jugar al detective tan temprano en la mañana, así que se sentó en la mesa para empezar a comer.

Una vez terminado, los tres se fueron volando a su escuela.

Fue entonces que Butch y Boomer notaron que Brick andaba volando con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Los dos hermanos menores intercambiaron otra mirada de confusión y volvieron a mirar raro al mayor.

Brick sintió la mirada de sus hermanos sobre él. Al parecer, ellos andaban empezando a notar un cambio drástico en su actitud, pero él no le dio importancia.

'Hay demasiado por hacer, no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo pensando en cosas sin sentido' meditó Brick mientras miraba calmadamente hacia enfrente.

Brick seguía contemplando sus planes cuando los tres llegaron a la escuela, lo que resultó como un alivio para los dos hermanos menores, pues el silencio entre ellos era demasiado incómodo.

La escuela secundaria de Townsville.

Era el lugar donde Him los había inscrito a los tres para que pudieran buscar las debilidades de las Powerpuff Girls; ganando su confianza, para al final destruirlas cuando menos se lo esperen.

Claro que, dicho plan no estaba dando buenos resultados, pues las chicas aún seguían desconfiando de ellos, aun cuando los seis habían estado en la misma escuela desde su primer año de primaria. La pelea que tuvieron ayer siendo la prueba más irrefutable de esta verdad.

Brick sonrió levemente, 'disfruta tener el mando mientras puedas Him, y será mejor que cuides ese par de invaluables tenazas que llevas contigo' pensó mientras sus ojos mostraban deseo, y crueldad. En ese momento, sus hermanos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer por sus espaldas.

* * *

Una vez en la escuela, ellos se separaron, puesto que tenían clase en diferentes salones.

Al principio del año, Brick, gracias a su inteligencia superior, había podido ingresar al curso de alumnos avanzados, aunque no le gustó mucho la idea porque luego se enteró de que compartiría la mayoría de sus clases con su archienemiga: Blossom Utonium.

Brick vio en sus memorias varios momentos en los que ellos habían tenido varias discusiones e incluso peleas durante las clases; demostrando el comportamiento competitivo que tenían los dos líderes.

El chico negó con su cabeza en señal de desaprobación, 'que carente de sentido' reflexionó mientras caminaba a su primera clase, la cual era cálculo avanzado.

Al parecer él había llegado un poco tarde, pues ya estaban adentro la mayoría de sus compañeros y el maestro ya se estaba preparando para empezar la clase.

Brick miró relajadamente a su maestro y, después de obtener su aprobación para entrar, procedió a sentarse en su asiento que estaba en la parte de atrás.

Mirando de reojo, vio que Blossom ya estaba en el salón, quien, al sentir su mirada, lo miró con odio por un instante para luego desviar la mirada y seguir conversando entusiasmadamente con su novio, Dexter.

El pelirrojo notó un poco de cansancio en ella; probablemente debido a la batalla que ella tuvo contra él el día anterior.

Brick no mostró reacción alguna ante esto y también desvió la mirada. Esperó pacientemente a que el maestro empezara la clase.

Al escuchar las enseñanzas del maestro, Brick no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado y desinteresado, aunque no lo mostró en su rostro. Para sus compañeros, parecía que él solo estaba concentrado en la clase y poniendo atención.

'Aunque estos conocimientos son útiles, debido a que ya sé todo esto, no me está beneficiando mucho.' Brick miró su libro de cálculo avanzado y comenzó a ojear más allá de la lección que se estaba viendo ese día, haciendo uso de su super visión para leer rápidamente todas las páginas del libro en unos cuantos segundos. Al terminar el libro, Brick se desilusionó aún más.

'Todo esto es demasiado sencillo, si quisiera, ya podría tomar el examen para poder avanzar al siguiente año' Brick meditó la posibilidad, pero después de unos segundos, optó por no hacerlo. 'No. Eso solo atraería la atención de los demás, y en estos momentos, es lo que menos necesito hacer. Aunque sería más provechoso que yo estudiara por mi cuenta en lugar de asistir a la escuela, eso tampoco sería adecuado. Tengo que mantener un perfil bajo mientras hago parecer que sigo los planes de Him. Si él llegara a notar un cambio en mí, lo pagaré caro. Tal parece que por el momento no tengo otra opción más que seguir asistiendo a clases.' Brick suspiró, mostrando un poco de su frustración en su rostro.

No hay mucho que decir de sus siguientes clases. Brick se mantuvo callado en todo momento; alzando su voz solo cuando pasaban lista y cuando sus maestros lo llamaban a resolver unos problemas en la pizarra, y él por su parte, los respondió todos sin mucho esfuerzo; dejando a propósito uno que otro error para que se ajustara a la imagen que Brick daba con regularidad, lo cual pasó desapercibido por los demás. Lo único que él notó durante las clases fue como Blossom y Dexter alzaban su voz para hacerle notar dichos errores, y una que otra chica mirándolo fijamente, quienes al parecer lo consideraban atractivo. Nada importante a sus ojos.

El resto del tiempo, Brick se dedicó a terminar de ojear los libros de todas sus clases; aprendiéndose de memoria cada oración y párrafo, pero una vez que terminó de hacer esto, no tuvo otra opción más que tratar de poner atención a su maestro. No pudo evitar murmurar en voz baja "que pérdida de tiempo."

Al parecer, Blossom logró escuchar lo que dijo gracias a su super oído, y se volteó para mirarlo de lado con desdén 'lo único para lo que es bueno este rufián es para causar problemas, ni siquiera sé qué hace en la escuela.' Después de eso, decidió no prestarle más atención al pelirrojo.

Si tan solo ella supiera que en realidad, en esos momentos, Brick ya se había aprendido a la perfección todo el contenido que venía en los libros de todas sus clases, ni ella ni Dexter, el famoso niño genio, lo hubieran podido creer.

* * *

Durante el receso, Brick encontró a sus hermanos sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, y fue a sentarse con ellos después de tomar una gelatina, un sándwich y un refresco.

El pelirrojo de nueva cuenta frunció el ceño al ver su almuerzo.

'Espero acostumbrarme de nuevo a esto' pensó mientras tomó una mordida a su sándwich, lo que ocasionó que su cara se pusiera un poco pálida.

'Y pensé que el desayuno había sabido mal, pero esto... ¿acaso esto es considerado comida? Será mejor que resuelva este problema lo más rápido posible o no podré obtener los nutrientes necesarios para desarrollarme mejor. Esta comida de humanos simplemente no es lo suficiente adecuada para mí' Brick lo contempló por un momento, para luego resignarse y seguir comiendo su almuerzo 'aunque no sea muy bueno para mí, por el momento es mejor que nada. Este cuerpo simplemente es demasiado débil.'

Por otra parte, Butch y Boomer lo volvieron a mirar de manera extraña, ya que era la segunda vez que su hermano mayor reaccionaba de esa manera después del desayuno.

Butch decidió aliviar un poco la tensión y le comentó a Brick "jaja, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso ahora todo te sabe a vómito?"

Brick lo miró y pudo sentir la preocupación en la mirada de sus hermanos, y para que se relajen un poco, le respondió "no está tan mal, aunque quizá lo que tú te estas comiendo si es vómito" mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la hamburguesa que había tomado Butch, la cual parecía tener unos ingredientes de extraña procedencia.

Al ver el comportamiento usual de Brick, sus hermanos se tranquilizaron un poco y siguieron conversando.

"Oigan, deberían de haber visto lo que pasó durante educación física. Le pateamos el trasero al equipo de Buttercup, ¡una victoria total!" dijo Butch mientras se reía alzando su voz, y momentos después, un rayo verde de energía colisionó en su nuca, ocasionando que el verde soltara un gruñido lleno de enojo.

"¡Buttercup, no uses tus poderes en la escuela!" se oyó la voz de Blossom, regañando a su hermana verde, quien al parecer había escuchado las burlas de Butch.

"Oye, ¿qué pasó con el honor de héroes del que tanto hablan? ¡¿Acaso es heroico atacar por la espalda, maldita loca?!" gritó Butch mientras se paró de su asiento, ansiando empezar con otra de sus famosas peleas.

Obviamente, Buttercup no se iba a quedar callada, "oh vaya. Ni siquiera sabía que conocieras esa palabra. Digo, ¿una basura como tu hablando de honor? ¡El chiste se cuenta solo! ¡¿Y quién dijo que ustedes ganaron?! Si el entrenador no hubiera terminado el partido tan abruptamente, entonces nosotros hubiéramos-".

"¡Suficiente!" interrumpió Blossom, "Buttercup, no vale la pena, todavía tienes detención por lo de la vez pasada, y recuerda que le prometiste al Profesor que ya no te meterías en problemas."

Buttercup miró con frustración a Butch y luego a su hermana, y ya estaba a punto de sentarse, pero entonces escuchó a Butch decir "eso niña, no queremos que papi se ponga a llorar."

Al escuchar como insultó al Profesor, Buttercup, y hasta Blossom, lo estaban fulminando con la mirada, y ya se estaban preparando para decirle algo, pero esta vez fue Bubbles quien les ganó, "¡no te burles del Profesor!" dijo ella defendiendo a su creador.

Boomer, al ver como se estaba desarrollando la situación, quiso hacer entrar en razón al verde "uhm, Butch, recuerda que tú también tienes detención, además ya tenemos suficientes problemas, Brick, dile algo" dijo el azul mientras le pedía ayuda a su líder, pero lamentablemente, éste seguía concentrado en su almuerzo; frunciendo el ceño cada vez que le daba una mordida a su sándwich.

Butch ignoró la advertencia de su hermano menor, y con una sonrisa loca en su rostro mientras temblaba de emoción por una buena pelea, les dijo alzando ambos brazos en señal de desafío "¿oh? ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Acaso debo temerle a una nerd estudiosa, a una loca agresiva y a una bebita llorona?"

Silencio total.

Si hay algo que la multitud en la cafetería sabía más que nada, era que esos insultos eran los que hacían enojar más al trío de superheroínas. Mitch Mitchelson, Lloyd y Floyd Floyjoydson, Harry Pitt y Mike Believe, quienes estaban sentados a una mesa de los RowdyRuff Boys, empezaron a sudar frío mientras sentían la mirada cercana de las chicas, y se arrepintieron de haberse sentado en ese lugar específicamente en ese día.

"Vamos viejo. ¿No puedes esperar esta vez hasta que terminemos de comer? O al menos danos tiempo para movernos a otra mesa" Butch oyó la plegaria de Mitch, quien ya se había escondido debajo de su mesa, en especial porque éste conocía a la perfección el temperamento de Buttercup.

Boomer suspiró; conociendo a Butch, esto no tendría un buen final, así que empezó a prepararse para lo inevitable.

Butch, con su sonrisa maníaca, iba a empezar a volar para así empezar la pelea, cuando sintió la mano de su hermano mayor en su hombro.

"Suficiente. Normalmente, no me molestaría acompañarte. Pero todavía no nos hemos recuperado completamente de lo de ayer" le ordenó Brick, no dando opción para otra respuesta.

Butch dudó un poco, pero al final, bufó molesto y dijo "bah, como sea. Igual sería demasiado fácil."

"¡Tu-!" empezó Buttercup, pero también fue interrumpida por Blossom, quien le recordó que ellas tampoco andaban en su mejor condición en ese momento.

Al ver a los seis seres con superpoderes sentarse, todos en la cafetería soltaron un respiro de alivio y siguieron almorzando.

Mientras tanto, Brick meditaba 'enfócate, no viniste aquí para hacer dramas innecesarios. ¡Tienes un objetivo y lo vas a cumplir!' El chico continuó contemplando su plan mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo, o mejor dicho, recordando lo que Butch le había comentado con anterioridad, tratar de soportar el sabor a vómito.

* * *

Al resumir las clases, Brick volvió a sentirse aburrido, y se arrepintió de no haber traído otros libros con él, aparte de los necesarios para sus clases.

Se la pasó escuchando la clase del maestro y una que otra conversación que provenía de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Blossom, a quien escuchó soltar una leve risa; probablemente por una broma que dijo Dexter.

Viendo esto, Brick no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, como si recordara algo en especial.

Al terminar la última clase del día, Brick se encontró con sus hermanos en la salida, donde se separaron para atender sus respectivos asuntos. Boomer al parecer tenía un proyecto de su clase de pintura y quería ir al parque a pintar el paisaje. Butch por su parte, quería ir con Mitch y los demás a merodear por la ciudad, probablemente para ir al centro a jugar videojuegos o buscar a una chica con quien ligar, esto último resultaba poco probable, ya que Buttercup iba a acompañar a los chicos, y ella seguro preferiría ahorcarse antes que formar parte en esa clase de cosas.

Una vez solo, el mayor de los Rowdy puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, y comenzó a volar por los cielos en dirección del bosque de Townsville. Mientras lo hacía, él pudo oír uno que otro grito de exclamación y terror provenir de los residentes de la ciudad cuando vieron su famosa estela roja pintar el cielo. El pelirrojo no le dio importancia en lo más mínimo.

Después de unos momentos, Brick aterrizó calmadamente en el bosque. Se sentó cruzado de piernas y cerró sus ojos para comenzar a meditar.

'Comer, asearse, dormir. También está la escuela. Son cosas que se me habían pasado por alto hasta este punto. Bueno, después del primer día, podría decirse que ya he recolectado suficiente información, bueno, al menos lo básico" reflexionó sobre sus actividades de hace unas horas.

Pareció recordar algo y suspiró 'todo esto consume demasiado tiempo. ¿Acaso lograré mi cometido si mantengo este paso?'

Brick sintió la brisa del bosque acariciar su rostro. Respiró hondo para tratar de refrescar su mente y entrar en un estado de calma total.

Lentamente, él abrió sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban una insuperable tenacidad y determinación.

'Alguien versátil es capaz de adaptarse a cualquier situación y sacar el mayor provecho de cualquier crisis.'

Brick se levantó y comenzó a caminar; acariciando gentilmente a los árboles que iba pasando con su mano derecha mientras mantenía su otra mano detrás de su espalda.

'Ahora solo debo de hacer unos pequeños ajustes a mi plan, lo cual no será mucho problema. Todo sea para no llamar la atención de ese demonio. Bueno, al menos, por ahora no.'

Brick llegó a un lago, cuya agua se veía demasiado cristalina, hasta tal punto que uno podía ver claramente el reflejo del sol en ella.

Se detuvo a unos metros del lago y respiró hondo.

'Este lugar tiene la energía más pura. Resolveré el problema de una mejor nutrición después. Me enfocaré en esto primero.'

Brick levantó la mirada, observando al cielo. En sus ojos se mostraba un rastro de odio y... temor.

'Este día, marcará el inicio de todo.'


	3. Capítulo 1-2: Entrenamiento

_**Rated M:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y violencia._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales de las series de PPG y El laboratorio de Dexter no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Planeta Tierra**

**Acto 1: Liberación**

**Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento**

El bosque de Townsville, localizado en las afueras de la ciudad. Un lugar lleno de vegetación y vida silvestre.

Si uno pone atención, podía escucharse la melodía del bosque: el cantar de las aves, la brisa del viento en los árboles y el sonido del agua que provenía de un lago. Al mirar al cielo, podía verse al sol en su punto más alto, el cual iluminaba el ambiente. Claramente, ese lugar era un paisaje que reflejaba la belleza de la naturaleza.

Pero al fijarse lo suficiente, uno podría ver a un joven sentado, cruzado de piernas, en la orilla del lago. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y descansaba sus manos sobre sus piernas.

Éste joven vestía un uniforme escolar, tenía una gorra roja y su largo cabello del mismo color amarrado en una cola. Él no emitía ningún tipo de sonido ni se movía en lo absoluto, permaneciendo totalmente inmóvil, como si fuera una estatua. Por alguna razón, daba la impresión de que era uno con el bosque.

El tiempo pasó sin que Brick lo notara. El sol continuó moviéndose poco a poco, hasta que empezó a ocultarse en el horizonte. Pero Brick seguía sin moverse.

Así siguió hasta el anochecer, y fue hasta ese entonces que Brick abrió sus ojos lentamente. Procedió a examinar su cuerpo, para luego fruncir el entrecejo, revelando su insatisfacción.

Levantó su mano derecha y empezó a inspeccionar su dedo índice. Sintió una energía extremadamente concentrada en la punta del mismo, la cual brillaba con un peligroso color carmesí. Brick negó con la cabeza.

'Era de esperarse. A pesar de que la energía de este lugar es demasiado pura, es muy escasa. Durante toda la tarde solo pude asimilar esta miseria y apenas me sirvió para refinar la punta de uno de mis dedos' Brick colocó su otra mano bajo su mentón y se puso a pensar.

'A este ritmo, me tomará varios años terminar de refinar todo mi cuerpo. Me gustaría seguir practicando mi meditación, pero este cuerpo necesita alimento y descanso para poder sobrevivir. Sigh. Aparte, si llego más tarde, mis hermanos y Him podrían empezar a sospechar. Por ahora lo mejor será volver.'

Una vez decidido esto, se levantó y comenzó a estirar su cuerpo entumido. Momentos después, emprendió el vuelo hacia su hogar.

* * *

No tardó mucho tiempo en regresar a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Boomer en la sala, quien tenía en su mano el cuadro del paisaje que había pintado ese mismo día.

Tal parece ser que no notó a Brick llegar, pues parecía estar demasiado concentrado en el cuadro frente a él.

No teniendo motivo alguno para perturbar al azul, Brick siguió caminando hacia la cocina para preparar su cena.

Minutos después subió a su cuarto, su expresión reflejaba amargura, 'tengo que resolver este problema tarde o temprano. Puedo sentir que el alimento casual de los humanos no me ayuda mucho en mi desarrollo' pensó Brick, asegurándose de darle alta prioridad a esta tarea en su agenda de actividades por realizar.

Finalmente, él se recostó sobre su cama, cayendo como un tronco. Esto último le hizo darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba realmente.

Esto se debía a que el chico no había dormido nada la noche anterior, sin contar el hecho de que había empezado a refinar su cuerpo desde el momento en que terminaron sus clases del día.

De repente, escuchó los gritos del menor de sus hermanos maldiciendo a Butch, quien al parecer lo había sorprendido apenas regresó. Seguramente aprovechó el hecho de que Boomer estaba concentrado en su cuadro para jugarle una broma.

Brick se sentía muy agotado como para bajar a intervenir. Poco a poco, sintió como el cansancio invadía su cuerpo, y terminó por ganarle el sueño.

* * *

A partir del día siguiente, Brick comenzó a seguir una rutina.

Por las mañanas, él despertaba y se preparaba para ir a la escuela.

Después, él asistía a sus clases correspondientes, mostrando la actitud de un estudiante serio y atento. Raramente hablaba fuera de lugar durante las clases. Incluso cuando Blossom y Dexter lo corregían cuando él cometía un error mientras resolvía problemas frente a la pizarra, Brick solo asentía y tomaba su asiento calmadamente. Al principio, esto no le llamó mucho la atención a los demás; pero luego de que pasó varias veces, sus compañeros comenzaron a encontrar su actitud extraña. Esto debido a que Brick solía ser demasiado orgulloso como para permitir que alguien lo corrigiera, sobre todo si se trataba de Blossom, su archienemiga, o Dexter, con quien él había tenido una ligera rivalidad; principalmente porque al niño genio no le gustaba como Brick trataba a su novia.

Durante el almuerzo, Brick presenciaba una que otra pelea de comida que era instigada por Butch o Buttercup, quienes al parecer no podían estar en paz si se encontraban bajo el mismo techo; mientras que Boomer, Bubbles y Blossom trataban de detenerlos. Brick, por su parte, solo intervenía si las cosas escalaban hasta cierto punto. Claramente, Brick no quería perder su valioso tiempo en detención por causa de un conflicto que él mismo consideraba ridículo. Sobre todo porque esos pleitos casi siempre empezaban con Butch insinuándose a las hermanas de Buttercup, cosa que también molestaba a Dexter; o con Buttercup insultando la masculinidad del verde.

Al terminar las clases, Brick se separaba de sus hermanos y volaba directamente al bosque para sentarse cerca del lago, y así continuar con el refinamiento de su cuerpo durante toda la tarde.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, él podía sentir como se iba concentrando más y más el poder contenido dentro de su cuerpo; otorgándole más fuerza, agilidad y mejores reflejos en las zonas que estaba priorizando.

Primero, empezó por terminar de refinar su dedo índice, para luego proseguir a hacerlo con el resto de su mano derecha.

Pasaron días, semanas, meses; y la gente a su alrededor fue empezando a notar que Brick se comportaba aún más distante e indiferente de lo que él era antes. Incluso con sus hermanos, quienes de vez en cuando querían juntarse con él al terminar las clases. No obstante, el pelirrojo siempre terminaba rehusando sus invitaciones, todo para poder ir directamente al bosque y así seguir refinando su cuerpo.

Con el tiempo, la temperatura en la ciudad de Townsville empezó a bajar, siendo un indicio de que la estación de otoño estaba llegando a su fin; marcando así el inicio del invierno.

Durante esta época, la escuela realizó varios festivales para que sus estudiantes pudieran convivir, entre los cuales estaban halloween y el día de acción de gracias. Pero Brick no asistió a ninguno, cosa que desanimó un poco a sus hermanos.

¿Por qué razón Brick habría de asistir a esas tonterías si bien podría usar ese tiempo en volverse aún más poderoso?

Últimamente, Brick podía sentir como su poder se incrementaba poco a poco.

De vez en cuando, él examinaba su cuerpo para observar cómo su poder seguía concentrándose hasta el límite.

Esto continuó hasta que Brick terminó de refinar su brazo derecho.

Viendo esto, él sintió satisfacción al ver como su entrenamiento estaba empezando a dar resultados.

Normalmente, se suponía que todo marcharía sin problemas y él podría continuar con el refinamiento de su otro brazo.

Sin embargo, durante un día en que Brick estaba meditando, se escuchó un gran estruendo en las cercanías del bosque, sacando a Brick de su estado de concentración.

Pasó unos segundos en silencio, y volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido mientras comenzaba a temblar el suelo.

Se levantó lentamente y comenzó a flotar, tomando un poco de altura para así observar la situación desde un mejor lugar.

Brick pudo ver a un monstruo gigante que parecía tener una forma humanoide, pero con cabeza de pescado, algo parecido a un tritón. Y era obvio, ya que por lo visto estaba sosteniendo un tridente gigante de color dorado en una de sus manos, desde el cual salían chispas llenas de electricidad.

También miró como tres estelas de colores estaban rodeando al tritón: rosa, verde y azul.

'Powerpuff Girls' pensó Brick.

Brick entendió inmediatamente la situación, y decidió seguir vigilando para mirar cómo se desarrollaba todo.

Al encontrar el árbol más alto que pudo ver en las cercanías, fue a pararse en una de las ramas más altas del mismo, donde él tomó sus manos detrás de su espalda y empezó a observar serenamente la batalla de las superheroínas.

Pudo notar que las chicas estaban teniendo varios problemas con ese monstruo, ya que cada vez que intentaban acercarse para atacarlo, el tritón generaba un campo de fuerza eléctrico con su tridente que bloqueaba y dañaba todo a su alrededor.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, y al ver como la pelea no parecía tener una conclusión cercana, Brick estaba contemplando si debería esperar a que las chicas terminaran de derrotar al monstruo o si él debería de continuar con su meditación.

Pero cuando notó que el tritón estaba empezando a acercarse al lago donde él entrenaba, provocó que Brick mostrara algo de irritación en su rostro.

Después de ver como el tritón no parecía detener su curso, los ojos de Brick empezaron a inyectarse de sangre por la rabia que andaba sintiendo. ¿Es que acaso ese maldito pescado quería destruir el mejor lugar que Brick había encontrado para entrenar?

Brick empezó a levantar peligrosamente su brazo derecho, el cual había terminado de refinar en los últimos meses, y apuntó con su dedo índice hacia el monstruo.

Poco a poco, en la punta de su dedo se empezó a manifestar una energía rojiza que cada vez brillaba con más intensidad.

Podía sentir como por su brazo fluía un poder muy concentrado, el cual estaba siendo reunido principalmente en la punta de su dedo.

Brick esperó pacientemente hasta el último momento.

"¡Buttercup, quiero que intentes distraer su atención! ¡Bubbles, a mí señal!" se escuchó la voz de Blossom, queriendo ejecutar un nuevo plan de batalla junto a sus hermanas.

'Quiero ver que te atrevas-'

"¡¿Que?! ¡La última vez que te dejamos a cargo no pudimos hacerle mucho daño a esta cosa! ¡Esta vez me toca dirigir a mí!" le reclamó Buttercup a la líder.

'-a poner tan solo una de tus sucias escamas-'

"¡Buttercup, este no es momento para tus locuras!" le reprendió Blossom a su hermana verde.

'-en mi territorio.'

"¡Chicas, por favor! ¡No se peleen!" parecía que Bubbles estaba a punto de llorar al ver a sus hermanas pelear entre ellas.

'¡Maldita bestia estúpida!'

Luego de ver como el tritón estaba a punto de dar su primer paso en el área que el pelirrojo había declarado arrogantemente como su territorio, los ojos de Brick brillaron peligrosamente, y desde la punta de su dedo, se disparó un poderoso rayo rojo de energía en la dirección del monstruo.

Por un momento, todo el paisaje se empezó a teñir de un tono rojizo, como si el mundo entero hubiera sido bañado en sangre.

Cuando sintió algo acercarse hacia él, el monstruo se fue volteando lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzó a ver la causa del peligro.

El tritón, haciendo uso de sus instintos naturales, activó instantáneamente un campo de fuerza eléctrico con su tridente y posicionó la punta del mismo en la dirección del rayo, con lo cual esperaba bloquear por unos instantes el rayo de energía y usar ese tiempo para esquivarlo.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, el rayo destruyó el campo sin siquiera detenerse por un instante.

Seguido de esto, el rayo atravesó fácilmente el tridente como si este estuviera hecho de tofu.

Sin nada más con que bloquearlo, el rayo perforó uno de los ojos del tritón para luego salir por su otro ojo, rostizando su cerebro en el proceso.

Casualmente, el cadáver del tritón se derribó en el suelo, cayendo "exactamente" en la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el territorio de Brick.

Las Powerpuff Girls, quienes habían presenciado todo lo que pasó hace unos momentos, se quedaron con la boca abierta por unos segundos, pero una vez que entraron en razón, comenzaron a inspeccionar sus alrededores, tratando de identificar de dónde provino ese rayo de energía.

"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!" gritó Buttercup, quien aún estaba conmocionada.

"Lenguaje, Buttercup" le reprendió la líder a su hermana, "ese ataque pareció provenir desde el bosque de Townsville."

Por primera vez Buttercup no se fijó en la actitud que le mostró su hermana mayor "¿viste cómo eliminó instantáneamente a ese monstruo? ¡Perforó ese tridente y su campo de fuerza como si nada!" Claramente, aún no podía creer lo que había visto con sus propios ojos.

"¿Qué podrá haber sido eso? Chicas, esto me está dando un poco de miedo" murmuró Bubbles mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y miraba a los alrededores como si estuviera en una película de terror.

"Lo mejor será inspeccionar las cercanías para identificar cualquier posible amenaza, luego lo discutiremos con el Profesor para ver si él puede descifrar quién o qué hizo esto" ordenó Blossom a sus hermanas.

Y así, el trío de superheroínas comenzó a buscar cualquier lugar sospechoso que pudieran encontrar. Aunque fue lento el proceso, ya que Bubbles insistió en que permanecieran juntas en caso de que, lo que haya lanzado ese ataque, pudiera volver.

Transcurriendo un par de horas, y al no encontrar nada, las chicas desistieron y se marcharon del lugar, sin percatarse que desde el fondo de un lago había un par de afilados ojos rojos que las veían irse.

Brick salió a la superficie y respiró hondo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

'Lo bueno es que aquí hay una mayor concentración de la energía del mundo que en otros lugares. A pesar de que no satisface mis estándares, es suficiente para que yo pueda realizar algunas tareas simples. De no ser así, hubiera batallado demasiado para reemplazar la energía de los alrededores en un substituto de aire.' Brick se imaginó que hubiera pasado si lo descubrían. Lo más probable es que tarde o temprano Him se iba a terminar enterando, y eso sí serían malas noticias.

Brick se recostó en el césped para considerar cómo iba a manejar todo eso, y optó por ser más cuidadoso al momento de entrar y salir del bosque, con tal de no ser descubierto por el trío de heroínas.

'Lo mejor será detener mi entrenamiento por hoy, no vaya a ser que ellas vayan a volver y me agarren de desprevenido' reflexionó Brick, en especial cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba su hombro derecho: toda la zona se encontraba teñida de un tono púrpura.

Una gran parte de los tejidos de su hombro se habían lesionado, causándole una contusión.

Brick suspiró con resignación, no dudó más y emprendió el vuelo de regreso a su casa.

'Sigh. Al final, sigo siendo demasiado débil' se lamentó en el transcurso del viaje, como si la increíble hazaña que realizó hace poco no significara mucho para él.

Durante el resto del día se enfocó en curar su hombro y en buscar una manera de obtener una mejor nutrición.

* * *

Las chicas ya habían regresado a su casa después de notificar a la alcaldía que el monstruo había sido derrotado, y estaban descansando en la sala.

Las tres heroínas todavía seguían preocupadas después de lo que pasó en la batalla de ese día.

"¡Ah, no puedo creer que no hayamos podido averiguar nada!" gruñó Buttercup, pues habían estado buscando por todos los alrededores durante horas. Pero lo único que lograron ver era árbol tras árbol, además de una que otra ardilla con las que, para el colmo de Buttercup, su hermana más pequeña no podía dejar de conversar.

"Pues yo me divertí mucho. No puedo creer que haya podido hacer tantos amigos" Bubbles rebosaba de alegría, pues últimamente ella no había podido visitar el bosque con mucha frecuencia. No con sus deberes, amigos y responsabilidades como heroína tomando gran parte de su tiempo.

"Bubbles, ¿es que acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa? Digo, viendo el peligro en que pudimos haber estado si, quien sea que haya disparado ese rayo, ¡¿hubiera preferido apuntarnos a nosotras?!" enfatizó Buttercup con algo de exasperación.

"¡Oye! Pues fíjate que yo también andaba haciendo mi parte. Para que lo sepas, mis amigos saben casi todo lo que pasa en el bosque" dijo Bubbles con mucha confianza.

"¿Ah sí? Entonces dime, ¿descubriste algo importante?" le retó Buttercup, causando que Blossom también le pusiera algo de atención a su conversación, ya que a ella también le interesaba ese asunto.

"¡Claro que sí!" se defendió Bubbles, mirando directamente a Buttercup, "me dijeron el lugar donde se pueden conseguir las mejores nueces, los árboles que tienen la mejor corteza para hacer madrigueras, y-y también me dijeron-" Bubbles comenzó a balbucear, diciendo cualquier cosa que podía recordar; desviando la mirada hacia todos los lugares posibles excepto en la dirección de sus hermanas mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.

Buttercup tenía una expresión en su cara que decía "¿estás de broma?" y estaba por decirle algo a Bubbles, pero Blossom la interrumpió a tiempo.

"Está bien chicas, el Profesor nos va a ayudar, no hay por qué alarmarnos tanto" dijo Blossom para tratar de tranquilizar a sus hermanas.

Buttercup solo bufó y las tres fueron al laboratorio para consultar al Profesor.

"Niñas, ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes?" dijo el Profesor Utonium con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola Profesor, queríamos saber si nos puede ayudar a resolver algo" le pidió Blossom.

"¿Y de que se trata?" les preguntó a las chicas.

Entonces las chicas le explicaron en detalle lo que había pasado esa misma tarde; hablando principalmente sobre aquel misterioso rayo de energía que acabó instantáneamente con el tritón, un monstruo con el que incluso ellas habían tenido problemas.

"Mmn, ya veo. Blossom, ¿acaso ya tienen a algún sospechoso en mente?" le preguntó el Profesor a su hija mayor.

"En eso estábamos pensando, pudo haber sido una nueva arma de Mojo Jojo o un ataque de Him. Pero no estamos muy seguras, ¿qué opina usted, Profesor?" Blossom explicó algunas de las teorías que ella ya había considerado.

El Profesor asintió "si, es posible. Aunque ahora que lo mencionan, me dijeron que lo que vieron fue un rayo de energía rojo, ¿verdad?"

"Uhm, si, así es Profesor. ¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó la pelirroja con algo de confusión. Ya que según parece, su creador también tenía su propia teoría.

"Bueno, es que si se trata de esa clase de ataque, ¿no podría haber sido ese Rowdyruff Boy contra el que siempre peleas, Blossom?" le comentó a su hija mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Pero entonces, lo que pasó fue que el trío de hermanas se había quedado sin palabras después de escuchar las palabras del científico.

Las tres recordaron de nuevo el ataque que habían presenciado esa misma tarde, y no pudieron evitar añadir la imagen de un chico con cabello y ojos rojos disparando ese rayo.

No supieron qué decir en ese momento.

* * *

_Oh, nuestro señor y salvador Brick. Tan servicial y compasivo._

_Solo miren como no pudo evitar sentir pena por las chicas. Yendo a ayudarlas tan pronto como le fue posible, sin necesidad de verse obligado en lo absoluto._

_Nuestro señor es el más misericordioso de todos._

_**\- LifeAndDeathKing**_


	4. Capítulo 1-3: Raro

_**Rated M:** Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y violencia._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes originales de las series de PPG y El laboratorio de Dexter no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Planeta Tierra**

**Acto 1: Liberación**

**Capítulo 3: Raro**

Era tarde en ese día. El sol ya se estaba empezando a ocultar por el horizonte y podía apreciarse como el tránsito en la ciudad comenzaba a disminuir.

Todo estaba en calma, como si no existiera absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse.

No obstante, al parecer no todos los ciudadanos de Townsville estaban disfrutando de la tranquilidad de sus vidas.

En cierto domicilio, localizado en los suburbios de Townsville, podía verse una casa blanca con tres ventanas grandes; y por lo visto, sus residentes estaban pasando por mucha tensión en ese momento.

En el laboratorio del Profesor Utonium, se encontraban las Powerpuff Girls junto a su creador.

Todo estaba en silencio.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, Bubbles decidió aliviar la tensión en el ambiente.

"Ahora que lo menciona Profesor, si parece algo que Brick pudiera haber hecho. Pero, ¿cuándo fue que él se volvió así de poderoso?" preguntó Bubbles con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Después de oírla, Blossom tembló por un instante, y al parecer quería decir algo al respecto, pero no pudo articular ni una sola palabra por su boca.

Buttercup bufó ante ese comentario, "Bubbles por favor, ¿acaso crees que ése bueno para nada sería capaz de hacer algo como eso?" le contestó exasperada a su hermana. Aunque en su voz podía notarse un poco de duda y nerviosismo.

"E-Es cierto Bubbles, apenas hace unos meses luché contra él. Por el momento, lo mejor será que no nos apresuremos a sacar conclusiones sin fundamento" comentó Blossom para hacer entrar en razón a su hermana más pequeña.

"Tienes razón, perdón chicas" avergonzada, Bubbles agachó su cabeza.

Pero mientras escuchaba lo que estaban discutiendo sus niñas, el Profesor escuchó algo que lo intrigó un poco, y no pudo evitar preguntar "¿hace meses? Chicas, ¿acaso los Rowdyruff Boys ya no pelean contra ustedes?"

Cuando escucharon la pregunta del Profesor, las chicas volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

"Pues la verdad, pareciera como que últimamente andan más calmados que de costumbre" le contestó Bubbles algo desanimada, como si hubiera algo que la incomodara.

"Así es, yo diría que se han convertido en un trío de cobardes" agregó Buttercup, recordando como en los últimos días Butch solo soltaba un gruñido o murmuraba un insulto en voz baja ante cualquier provocación por parte de ella, para finalmente no hacer nada más. Por alguna extraña razón, esa actitud le disgustaba un poco a Buttercup.

Blossom pensó por un momento, y recordó que Brick se ha vuelto distante, mucho más que antes. Esto era hasta tal punto en que los dos líderes no habían discutido ni una sola vez desde hace meses. Ella no sabía que pensar acerca de eso.

"Entiendo. Chicas, ¿han notado algo raro en su comportamiento?" le preguntó el Profesor a sus hijas.

"Uhm. Yo he visto que, por alguna razón, Boomer se ha visto algo... triste. No sé qué más le puedo decir a usted, Profesor" respondió Bubbles, su voz sonando algo preocupada.

"¿Y eso qué importa? Bubbles, recuerda que ellos no son más que unos maleantes que gozan haciendo sufrir a los demás. No nos debe de preocupar cómo se puedan sentir esas basuras" le recordó Buttercup.

"Sí, tienes razón" asintió Bubbles algo callada.

"Mmn, muy bien. Blossom, ¿hay algo que quieras decir?" el Profesor se volteó para ver a los ojos a la mayor de sus hijas, pues ella había estado demasiado callada, y él podía ver que seguía un poco tensa.

Blossom iba a empezar a explicar lo que sabía, pero se dio cuenta de que últimamente ella no sabía nada acerca de Brick. Al final, ella negó con la cabeza, "disculpe Profesor, pero no sé qué es lo que están tramando esos tres."

El Profesor asintió, "haré lo posible para ayudarlas" dijo para reconfortar a sus hijas, aliviando un poco el estrés de las heroínas.

Bubbles se acordó de algo, y se volteó para ver a su hermana mayor "es cierto. Blossom, ¿crees que Dexter también nos ayude?"

Blossom lo pensó por unos segundos y asintió "se lo pediré el lunes durante la escuela, solo esperemos que no esté muy ocupado con sus inventos," pues era sábado y mañana ellas no tenían clases.

Buttercup rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar murmurar "nerd," lo que causó que Blossom volteara a verla enojada. Buttercup solo se encogió de hombros para indicar lo poco que le importaba y salió del laboratorio para ver la televisión.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Brick continuó con su rutina diaria.

Como era Domingo y Brick no tenía escuela ese día, después de desayunar, se fue volando directamente hacia el bosque.

Brick ya había terminado de curar su hombro el día anterior, así que ya podía continuar sin problemas con el refinamiento de su cuerpo.

Luego de una pacífica y larga sesión de meditación, Brick decidió detenerse cuando notó que ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

Brick tardó algo en regresar a su casa, puesto que tuvo que ser aún más cuidadoso en su trayecto. Todo para no revelar algún indicio que pueda relacionarse con su estadía en el bosque.

Brick no estaba siendo cauteloso solo de Him, sino de los ciudadanos de Townsville, e incluso de los animales del bosque. El rostro de Brick se volvió aún más sombrío al recordar esto último, 'si me descuido, aunque sea por un instante, entonces esa rubia comenzará a darme problemas. Todo por ese extraño poder que le permite hablar con los animales' pensó Brick algo agotado.

Soltó un ligero suspiro que mostraba algo de su cansancio. Al parecer, Brick aún no había recuperado toda la energía que él había gastado para disparar el ataque de ayer.

Claramente, no ayudaba el hecho de que su día aún no había terminado.

Recién llegó a su casa, el pelirrojo pasó a desplomarse en el sofá de la sala para descansar un poco.

'Tengo que apresurarme. A pesar de que me asegure de no dejar pistas, una vez que Him oiga los rumores de ese ataque, yo seré el primero a quien vendrá a visitar. Ese tipo siempre suele interrogarme por cualquier cosa, incluso aunque yo no tenga nada que ver en el asunto. Con un suceso como este, no cabe duda que vendrá pronto' Brick se sentía algo estresado, en especial porque parecía que Him no era su único problema en ese momento.

El pelirrojo recordó la noche anterior.

_Brick se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su cuarto. Estaba desnudo de la mitad para arriba._

_Aún seguía ocupado curando la herida de su hombro. Poco a poco, la zona alrededor de su hombro estaba volviendo a su color natural._

_Parecía que ya no habrían más problemas para el pelirrojo durante ese día._

_Pero fue entonces que Brick sintió algo._

_Se levantó inmediatamente del suelo y volteó a mirar hacia cierta dirección, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes._

_Muy a lo lejos, Brick sintió una fuerza incomprensible, pero que le resultaba demasiado familiar._

_Esa fuerza, si Brick no estaba equivocado, provenía de los suburbios de Townsville, justo donde vivían las Powerpuff Girls._

_'Así que ya empezó. ¡Demonios!' el rostro de Brick mostraba preocupación e inquietud._

Luego de que Brick recordó esto, si él antes estaba de mal humor, podría decirse que ahora su humor estaba por los suelos.

'Este no es el momento para ponerme a dudar por cosas insignificantes, ¡ahora mismo necesito más poder!'

Brick se levantó del sofá y caminó con paso apresurado hacia la cocina para prepararse algo de cena. Después de unos meses, el pelirrojo ya no mostraba tanto asco cuando comía algo, aunque él aún seguía pensando en lo poco efectivo que era para su desarrollo.

Al terminar de cenar, Brick subió las escaleras.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, pero fue entonces que alguien lo llamó.

"Uhm. ¿Brick?" se escuchó la voz de Boomer.

Brick aún no se había volteado para ver a su hermano.

"¿Necesitas algo?" le preguntó Brick algo cortante. Él de verdad que no quería perder tiempo en ese momento, y menos cuando sabía que Him podría aparecer en cualquier momento; sin mencionar la fuerza extraña que Brick sintió el día anterior.

Boomer se puso un poco nervioso al oír el tono de Brick. "B-Bueno, veras. Ya solo nos queda una semana de clases para que empiecen las vacaciones de invierno, y nosotros nos estábamos preparando para ir a la fiesta que Mitch hará en su casa para celebrar, y-"

Pero antes de que Boomer pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido por la voz indiferente de Brick "tengo cosas que hacer, así que no cuenten conmigo."

Boomer se veía miserable. No sabía cómo responder después de escuchar eso, pero cuando vio que Brick estaba por entrar a su cuarto, respiró hondo para armarse de valor.

"Por favor, Brick. Entiendo que casi siempre estés atareado, pero sé que al menos puedes permitirte algo de tiempo para esto. Los últimos meses ya casi no nos hemos juntado para nada. Será divertido. Mira, será este fin de semana, y Mitch va a invitar a casi toda la escuela para celebrar el comienzo de las vacaciones. Claro que es posible que las Powerpuff Girls vayan, pero te prometo que no nos la vamos a pasar mal. Solo dale una oportunidad" le pidió Boomer a su hermano mayor.

Al parecer, al menor le preocupaba el hecho de ver a su hermano mayor aislándose en todo momento, sin disfrutar lo que debería de ser su vida escolar.

Boomer aún recuerda cómo fue que Brick no celebró con ellos el día de brujas ni el día de acción de gracias.

A veces, Boomer se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que Brick hacía que consumía todo su tiempo libre?

Pero Brick jamás le decía nada.

Por fin, Brick se dignó a voltearse para ver a Boomer a los ojos, y cuando Boomer presenció la mirada afilada de su hermano mayor, empezó a sudar frío por la espalda.

Un par de inocentes ojos azules llenos de incertidumbre miraban a un par de intimidantes ojos rojos que no irradiaban emoción alguna. Boomer tuvo la sensación de que la temperatura en el ambiente se volvía cada vez más helada.

Finalmente, al ver lo tenso que se había puesto su hermano más pequeño, Brick se volteó para marcharse de nueva cuenta a su habitación. "Será la próxima vez" Boomer pudo escuchar la voz fría de Brick antes de que éste terminara de entrar calmadamente a su cuarto.

Boomer se quedó inmóvil, mirando hacia la habitación de Brick. No pudo evitar bajar su mirada, en la cual se podía ver lo miserable que él se sentía en ese momento.

* * *

Su habitación estaba totalmente oscura y no se podía ver nada.

Dos ojos rojos empezaron a brillar en la oscuridad, iluminando ligeramente el cuarto con un tono rojizo. Esto le dio un ambiente sombrío al lugar.

Fue entonces que, mientras se empezaba a iluminar su cuarto, se pudo ver en lo que este mismo se había convertido.

Había miles de post-its pegados, cubriendo completamente las paredes, e incluso el techo, de su habitación.

Casi todo el suelo, sus muebles y su cama estaban ocupados por pilas y pilas de periódicos, libros, manuscritos, cuadernos, y otros materiales de escritura.

Todos estaban repletos de fórmulas, teorías, cálculos y varios métodos de investigación.

Podía apreciarse el uso de diversos lenguajes y códigos, incluso algunos que la humanidad jamás había visto durante toda su historia.

Toda esta investigación tenía como único objetivo el lograr resolver un problema que Brick había tenido desde hace meses.

A Brick no le gustaba llamar la atención mientras realizaba su investigación, así que él siempre trabajaba en la oscuridad. Ya que, si Brick encendía la luz de su cuarto durante la noche, el brillo que pudiera escaparse por el marco de la puerta podría alertar a sus hermanos.

Una noche o dos no llamaría la atención de ese par, pero si Brick se pone a investigar sin descanso por varios meses, entonces sus hermanos comenzarían a sospechar.

Y es que sí, este asunto era demasiado delicado e importante para Brick como para que él no fuera lo suficientemente cauteloso.

Brick empezó a hurgar entre los papeles que lo rodeaban; leyendo y analizando la información más relevante que él había obtenido y descifrado durante los últimos meses.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Brick podía sentir como Him se acercaba cada vez más y más; provocando que el pelirrojo apresurara sus acciones.

'Vamos. ¡Vamos! Debe de haber algo. Lo que sea que pueda darme algún indicio' él andaba demasiado nervioso; agarrando notas, escribiendo nuevos apuntes y tirando a un lado los papeles que no le servían.

Al final, Brick sintió que Him ya estaba a punto de aparecer.

Brick se detuvo. Miró a su alrededor toda la información en la que él había invertido demasiado tiempo, para luego dar un suspiro de derrota.

'Tal parece que esta vez la suerte no está de mi lado' contempló tranquilamente, y después de darle una última mirada a su arduo trabajo de los últimos meses, Brick cerró sus ojos e incineró todo con su aliento de fuego; esparciendo un aroma de ceniza y tinta por todo su cuarto.

Una vez hecho esto, Brick miró de nueva cuenta su habitación, la cual estaba cubierta en cenizas, y sin decir más, se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, cerró sus ojos y guardó silencio; esperando pacientemente por la visita de Him.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que empezara a manifestarse un humo rojo alrededor de Brick, y sin previo aviso, pudo sentir como una tenaza se posó delicadamente sobre su hombro.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso andabas preparando una barbacoa para darme la bienvenida? Debo decir que eres un hijo muy atento" escuchó hablar a Him con su irritante voz femenina, enfatizando la palabra "atento" con su voz escalofriante.

Brick no dijo nada y continuó en silencio, ignorando completamente al demonio.

"Ay, ¿pero qué pasa? ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de tu propio padre, Brick?" Him siguió presionando al chico.

Después de hacerlo esperar un poco, Brick abrió sus ojos, mirando hacia el suelo en señal de resignación. "¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Brick, sonando un poco impaciente. Aunque claro que él ya sabía por qué razón lo había visitado Him.

"Oh. Directo al punto, como siempre. Nunca cambias, ¿verdad, Brick?" contestó Him con algo de burla. "Bueno, solo vengo a verificar como va todo. Estoy seguro de que con todo el tiempo que ha pasado, has podido mostrar algunos... resultados, ¿no es así?"

Brick apartó la tenaza de su hombro y le respondió "¿qué quieres que te diga? Este plan es demasiado absurdo. No importa cuando tratemos de convivir con las chicas, ellas jamás dejarán de vernos como los villanos que somos. Hasta tú mismo puedes entender eso."

"Ah, Brick~, ¿no será acaso que no estas poniendo suficiente empeño de tu parte?" dijo Him, como si supiera del comportamiento indiferente que Brick ha mostrado recientemente cuando está cerca de Blossom.

Brick solo bajó la mirada, como si no supiera que responder. Al verlo así, Him sonrió aún más y decidió cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, de todas formas, no es por eso que te vine a visitar" dijo Him con algo de "ternura" en el tono de su voz, "he venido porque quiero saber algo."

El chico levantó su mirada, mostrando confusión en su rostro, y se mostró un poco perturbado "¿de qué se trata esta vez?"

Him seguía observando todas las expresiones que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo, como si tratara de desenmascarar cualquier secreto que el líder de los Rowdys pudiera estar escondiendo en ese momento.

"Mmn, me preguntaba si, ¿no has escuchado de algo que sucedió en las afueras de Townsville? Algo referente al ataque de un monstruo que ocurrió el día de ayer" Him puso a Brick a prueba mientras sonreía de lado.

Pero lo único que pudo ver fue como Brick arqueó una ceja ante su pregunta.

"Pues hay ataques de monstruos a cada rato, ¿no es obvio? ¿Qué tiene eso de especial?" dijo Brick con un tono totalmente casual.

Him caminó por la habitación del chico mientras observaba tranquilamente lo oscura y desordenada que esta se encontraba, y volvió a interrogar a Brick "déjame ver. ¿Qué podría considerarse como algo especial esta vez?" comentó Him mientras le daba la espalda a Brick y tocaba su mentón con una de sus tenazas. "Ah sí. Al parecer, ¡un desconocido lanzó un ataque que mató instantáneamente a ese monstruo!" volvió a decir Him, usando su voz escalofriante al final mientras se volteó rápidamente para mirar a Brick cara a cara.

Brick, por su parte, solo mostró una expresión que reflejaba su desconcierto, y dijo "eso significa que, ¿tenemos que preocuparnos por que aparezca un nuevo enemigo?"

Al ver la actitud sin fallo de Brick, Him empezó a dudar, y terminó por decirle "por el momento, quiero que también investigues todo lo que puedas encontrar con respecto a este tema. Vendré a visitarte más tarde. Que tengas suerte, Brick. ¡Jajajaja~!"

Momentos después, Him comenzó a desaparecer.

Brick quedó solo en su cuarto, y segundos después, la expresión que tenía en su rostro, que al principio mostraba desconcierto y preocupación, se fue volviendo sombría y llena de indiferencia.

Al parecer, todo lo que pasó con anterioridad no fue más que un acto que el pelirrojo había ejecutado a la perfección.

'Jejeje, Him. Siempre has tratado de saber qué es lo que piensan los demás por medio de sus emociones, pero lamentablemente en esta ocasión, esa fortaleza tuya se ha convertido en tu principal debilidad' pensó Brick, mientras sus ojos mostraban algo de burla.

Luego de calmarse un poco, Brick continuó reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar 'esto es malo. Him empieza a sospechar y yo apenas he refinado uno de mis brazos. Sigh. El tiempo no espera por nadie.'

Brick contempló el estado actual de su habitación y volvió a suspirar 'sigh. Se suponía que todo esto me iba a ayudar a buscar una manera de resolver el problema de mi nutrición, pero tal parece que tendré que volver a empezar desde cero. Aunque estoy seguro de que no podré investigar con la misma libertad que antes, sabiendo que Him estará sobre mí por un tiempo después de lo que acaba de pasar' podía verse la desilusión en su rostro.

'Bueno, no hay nada que hacer más que seguir intentando.' Si había algo que a Brick no le gustaba hacer, era darse por vencido cuando él fallaba en algo. ¡Él seguirá intentando sin importar cuantas veces el destino se ponga en su contra!

Sin más que decir, Brick iba a empezar a limpiar las cenizas que estaban esparcidas por toda su habitación.

Pero entonces, algo llamó su atención.

Al dirigir su mirada en cierta dirección, notó algo que apenas daba la impresión de ser un símbolo, el cual estaba formado por las cenizas que se habían esparcido en una parte del suelo de su habitación.

Este símbolo no tenía una forma rigurosa y apenas podía notarse, pero poco a poco, Brick fue pasando la punta de sus dedos por las cenizas para hacer que se viera más nítido y claro.

Si alguien más lo hubiera visto, nadie habría sido capaz de interpretar ese símbolo como algo en particular. Pero en la memoria de Brick, en un lenguaje que él había aprendido, ese símbolo significaba algo.

"Núcleo, centro, esencia..." Brick fue murmurando cada uno de los significados que tenía ese símbolo mientras miraba atentamente, hasta que finalmente dijo "corazón."

De repente, Brick abrió completamente sus ojos, y sintió algo hacer clic en su mente, como si la base de una idea empezara a formarse.

Siguiendo su inspiración, Brick continuó pasando sus dedos por el resto de las cenizas para escribir fórmulas y teorías; murmurando en un dialecto desconocido mientras sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre cada vez más.

Finalmente, Brick se detuvo; mirando fijamente lo que tenía frente a él, y de pronto, pareció recordar algo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Brick pasó bruscamente su mano por las cenizas; provocando que se perdiera en la historia todo lo que él había escrito en su momento de inspiración, para después abrir la ventana de golpe y salir volando lo más rápido que pudo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar donde había ocurrido la batalla de ayer, y encontró inmediatamente el cadáver del tritón, el cual seguía tirado en el suelo. Brick se paró encima de este y lo comenzó a examinar.

Normalmente, los ciudadanos suelen remover los cuerpos de los monstruos que sus heroínas derrotan día a día; pero apenas había pasado un día desde entonces, además de que estaba situado lejos en las afueras de la ciudad. Gracias a esto y a la negligencia de los ciudadanos, el cadáver seguía intacto.

Después de observar bien el cadáver, Brick apuntó con uno de sus dedos y, manteniendo activo un pequeño rayo que salió del mismo, empezó a diseccionar el pecho de lo que alguna vez había sido el tritón.

El interior del cadáver terminó quedando a plena vista.

Brick se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el corazón del monstruo, y sin esperar por más, clavó brutalmente su brazo dentro del corazón.

El pelirrojo empezó a hurgar entre las entrañas del corazón de una manera grotesca, como si estuviera buscando algo en especial, hasta que sintió algo que tenía la forma de una esfera.

Brick arrancó bruscamente esa esfera mientras sacó su brazo, y examinó lo que tenía en su mano.

Era una perla totalmente roja y tenía el tamaño del puño de un niño. Brick podía sentir un leve latido provenir del interior de esa perla, como si estuviera llena de vitalidad.

Era una escena extraña. Un chico pelirrojo parado encima del cadáver de un monstruo. Tenía alzado su brazo derecho, el cual estaba empapado completamente en sangre y con el que sostenía una perla del mismo color que sus ojos.

Brick agachó su cabeza, ocultando así parte de su cara; pero aún era posible ver como se había formado una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Poco a poco, empezó a oírse un sonido extraño en las cercanías, cada vez más intenso que antes. Si uno tratara de describir ese sonido con palabras, sería algo semejante a un sonido gutural, como si alguien se estuviera ahogando.

Al poner suficiente atención, alguien sería capaz de notar que ese sonido provenía de la boca de Brick.

Tal parece ser que, ese sonido escalofriante y terrorífico, era su risa. Una risa tan oscura y perturbadora que le produciría terror al mismo Him.

Allí estaba Brick, encima del cuerpo muerto del tritón. Sus ojos, un par de abismos llenos de sangre, y con una pequeña sonrisa de la cual provenía esa risa del infierno.

"Es como suelen decir, ¡cuando el destino te cierra una puerta, este mismo te abrirá una ventana! ¡Ajajajaja!" Brick rio con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos, como si intentara abrazar al mismo cielo estrellado de aquella noche oscura de lo feliz que estaba.

Brick empezó a calmarse, se paró erguido y puso sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Aún con esa sonrisa suya en su rostro y sosteniendo firmemente esa perla roja en su mano, pensó 'Jejejeje, esto servirá. Después de todo, a diferencia de esas chicas, yo no soy un santo.'

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante el almuerzo en la escuela, las tres superheroínas andaban discutiendo con Dexter cómo iban a desglosar el caso de hace dos días.

"¿Y qué piensas, Dexter?" le dijo Blossom a su novio después de explicarle todo lo que pasó durante la batalla con el monstruo.

"Mmn, ¿así que un rayo tan poderoso del que incluso ustedes mismas se tendrían que cuidar?" pensó Dexter en voz alta.

"¿Acaso crees que tenemos miedo, cerebrito?" le reclamó Buttercup. Nadie iba a insinuar que ella era una niña miedosa.

"¡Buttercup!" le reprendió Blossom.

"¿Que? ¡El empezó!" se excusó la verde.

"Chicas, por favor. Estamos tratando de saber quién disparó ese rayo, no se peleen" dijo Bubbles, interponiéndose entre sus dos hermanas mayores.

"¡Ejem!" interrumpió Dexter mientras miraba ofendido a Buttercup, "primero que nada, déjenme aclarar que ese rayo no fue causado por uno de mis inventos descontrolándose" volvió a mirar a Buttercup algo irritado, ya que ella también había insinuado eso durante la explicación anterior, "por lo visto, ninguna de ustedes sería capaz de realizar un ataque como ese, ¿verdad?"

Buttercup rodó los ojos, "¿ahora también insinúas que somos débiles?"

"Buttercup, ya en serio" Blossom detuvo a su hermana agresiva para empezar a tratar con importancia el asunto. "No Dexter, ese rayo fue por lo menos diez veces más poderoso que uno nuestro."

Buttercup bufó al oír eso, mientras que Bubbles se vio temerosa.

"Wow, ¿diez veces dices? Eso sí dice mucho" se sorprendió el niño genio, empezando a notar que tan seria era la situación. Aunque luego de pensarlo por un momento, él frunció su ceño y murmuró "¿rayo rojo?". Por alguna razón, esto le molestó más de lo debido. Entonces, se volteó para mirar en dirección donde andaban sentados los Rowdyruff Boys, en especial a Brick.

Buttercup siguió la mirada del chico con anteojos, y cuando notó a cierto pelirrojo con gorra roja, ella no pudo evitar exasperarse "¡un momento! No creerás que él en verdad pudo haber logrado algo como eso, ¿o sí?"

Blossom también miró a Brick, y por alguna razón, ella guardó silencio.

"Es mejor estar seguros, aunque siendo sincero, yo tampoco espero algo así de un rufián como él" comentó Dexter con desdén. Claramente, a él no le agradaba el otro pelirrojo. "Ahora, ¿cómo creen que deberíamos de obtener información?"

"¡Oh, oh! Y si vamos a preguntarle si él fue quien lo hizo, ¿no sería eso más fácil?" se expresó Bubbles con demasiada confianza.

Silencio.

Ella pudo ver como el trío que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que ella solo la veían con una expresión que decía "¿es en serio?" en sus rostros.

"Bueno, ya dejándonos de bromas, creo que no estaría mal empezar con eso. Digo, no es como si tuviéramos suficiente información para realizar otro tipo de avance" Blossom dio su consentimiento, mirando a Buttercup y Dexter para ver qué era lo que ellos opinaban.

"¿Acaso tengo otra opción?" resopló Buttercup con resignación.

"Por mi está bien, aunque quisiera que fuera lo más breve posible" afirmó Dexter, sin esconder cuanto detestaba al líder de los Rowdys.

* * *

Una vez más, Boomer y Butch miraban raro a su líder.

Ellos no sabían cuando fue que el pelirrojo empezó a tener un gusto por comer barras de proteína, y lo más raro era ver como su hermano parecía "disfrutarla." ¿Acaso por fin se acabaron los días en que el mayor de los hermanos tendrá una expresión de "vómito" en su rostro cada vez que come algo?

"Oye Brick, ¿te sientes bien?" le preguntó Boomer algo aturdido.

"¿Mn?" murmuró Brick mientras masticaba satisfactoriamente su alimento. Terminó su bocado y sonrió feliz. "¿De qué hablas, hermano? ¡Me siento de maravilla!" rio alegremente mientras le dio una fuerte palmada a Boomer en la espalda.

Boomer, por su parte, solo lo vio aún más desconcertado. '¿Acaso este es el mismo Brick de ayer?' no pudo evitar preguntarse eso en su mente.

"Ya pues, dejando a un lado el hecho de que Brick ahora solo come alimento para animales," comentó Butch con un poco de sarcasmo, pues Brick había sacado otra barra de proteína igual a esa durante el desayuno, "¿en serio no quieres ir a la fiesta que va a hacer Mitch? Solo durará unas pocas horas cuando mucho. Habrá nenas con quien ligar por todos lados. Aparte, no es como si en verdad tuvieras algo mejor que hacer, ¿verdad?" le pregunto a su hermano mayor.

"Disculpa Butch, pero tendré que dejarlo pasar por esta vez" le contestó Brick sin darle mucha importancia, para después darle otro bocado a su almuerzo "ah, hoy sí que es un día hermoso."

Butch le iba a seguir insistiendo al pelirrojo, pero cuando oyó lo último que dijo Brick, se quedó con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro. Volteó a ver a Boomer y si, su hermano menor tenía la misma expresión.

Los dos suspiraron ante los cambios bruscos en la actitud de su líder, pero como ya estaban algo acostumbrados a ello, no tardaron mucho tiempo en calmarse y seguir conversando normalmente.

Eso fue, hasta que vieron cómo se acercaban sus tres archienemigas junto con el niño genio. Butch empezó a mostrar su famosa sonrisa de demente, al mismo tiempo que Boomer se mostró preocupado, como si pudiera predecir el inicio de otra pelea. Brick seguía disfrutando de su almuerzo, viéndose tan feliz; como si después de comer basura por varios meses, al fin, él podía disfrutar de un manjar.

"Pero miren quien vino aquí. ¿Qué pasó nenas?, ¿acaso no tuvieron suficiente con apreciarme desde lejos?" rio Butch mientras tenía una mirada pervertida en su rostro, en especial cuando miraba descaradamente a Blossom y Bubbles, quienes solo le regresaron una mirada llena de indignación y de disgusto. Mientras tanto, Buttercup quería golpearlo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas al ver como miraba a sus hermanas.

"Butch, no otra vez" le suplicaba Boomer a su hermano, pues el rubio ya se había metido en varios problemas con los maestros por la culpa del verde, y sentía que su mente iba a estallar por todo el aburrimiento que pasaba en la sala de detención. Boomer volteó a ver a su líder y suspiró al verlo ensimismado con su almuerzo, 'parece que otra vez Brick solo actuará hasta el último momento' pensó con resignación.

"Cuida tus modales. Y no, no venimos por ti, venimos a verlo a él" explicó Dexter de manera breve y directa al mismo tiempo que mostraba irritación ante las palabras de Butch, y más al ver como el verde seguía mirando lascivamente a su novia.

Al oír esas palabras, Butch arqueó una ceja y volteó a mirar a Brick por un instante. Su hermano mayor seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa llena de satisfacción mientras almorzaba, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Viendo como su líder aún no iba a detenerlo, Butch sonrió de lado y se volteó para ver directamente a Dexter "oh, pero sí también vino el nerd. Disculpa, pero con esas tres delicias a tu lado, ni siquiera noté que estabas aquí. Es como si fueras alguna especie de fantasma o algo así, sobre todo con esa ridícula bata blanca de laboratorio que siempre llevas puesta. Dime, ¿vienes a pedirle a Brick que te haga un calzón chino o quieres que te lo haga yo mismo?"

Boomer se cubrió la cara con su mano, mostrando su desesperación. 'Bueno, no me duró mucho el gusto de tener tiempo libre por las tardes' pensó con la idea de que Butch los iba a terminar arrastrando a detención junto con él.

Dexter apretó fuertemente sus dientes, sintiendo como si éstos fueran a romperse por la presión. El chico de lentes estaba a punto de responderle a Butch; pero inesperadamente, fue Buttercup quien le recordó a todos porque estaban ahí en primer lugar.

"No estamos para juegos imbécil, solo queremos hacerle una pregunta a ese tipo" dijo Buttercup señalando al mayor de los tres.

Butch bufó aburrido al ver como no iba a empezar una pelea. ¡Estaba aburrido! Ellos no habían tenido una buena pelea durante meses, solo puros problemas pequeños durante la escuela.

Al final, Butch no dijo nada más, esperando con ansias la acción que tomaría su líder. Butch se veía demasiado emocionado, como si sintiera que por fin se avecinaba una buena pelea.

Pero Brick continuó ignorando a todos, como si no hubiera oído nada.

"¡Oye! Te estamos hablando, ¿acaso estas sordo?" le anunció Buttercup al pelirrojo.

"Buttercup, no tenemos por qué ser tan maleducados" dijo Bubbles tratando de evitar una pelea en la cafetería. "Brick, solo serán unas pocas preguntas; después te dejaremos en paz."

Después de decir eso, al parecer Brick ya había terminado de dar el último bocado a su almuerzo; tomando una servilleta para limpiar suavemente su boca para por fin ponerle atención a las chicas, diciéndoles "que sea rápido."

Brick ya sabía porque habían venido a verlo. Seguro que era por la misma razón que Him 'mejor resuelvo esto ya con un par de respuestas breves, a tenerlas encima de mi por más tiempo.'

Blossom tomó el papel de líder y decidió ir directo al punto "ayer ocurrió algo imprevisto durante el ataque de un monstruo. Cuando lo estábamos enfrentando, un rayo rojo de energía apareció de la nada y acabó de inmediato con el monstruo de un solo ataque."

Butch y Boomer se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, dando a entender lo poco que sabían; mientras que Brick arqueó una ceja.

Brick sintió como si una jaqueca empezara a formarse en su cabeza. Esto al saber que tendría que volver a actuar de igual forma a como lo hizo con Him. Normalmente, a Brick no le molestaría algo como esto; ¡pero hacerlo una y otra vez solo terminaría por hartarlo!

Finalmente, las chicas no lograron obtener la información que estaban buscando, viendo como Brick actuaba y mentía a la perfección, ya sea con lenguaje vocal o corporal, sin darles la más mínima oportunidad de descubrir algo relevante.

Momentos después, al ver como el trío de superheroínas y Dexter se alejaban, Butch resopló aburrido mientras que Boomer suspiraba de alivio.

Cuando ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, los ojos de Brick mostraron frialdad 'esto tomó algo de mi tiempo. Bueno, lo único que necesito hacer ahora más que nada es probar lo que descubrí lo más pronto posible. Pero no puedo hacerlo con tantos ojos en la escuela. Sigh, y sentía que mi día estaba empezando a mejorar. Solo espero que no ocurran más cosas como esta hasta que terminen las clases.'

* * *

'Pero desafortunadamente, no todo funciona como uno quisiera' pensó Brick, ya que después de que terminó la hora del almuerzo, lo habían emparejado con Blossom en un trabajo de equipo durante una de sus clases.

'¡Genial! ¡Ahora tendré que mantener el mismo acto durante otra hora más!' Brick podía sentir cómo su jaqueca se estaba volviendo una migraña; aunque lo único que Blossom podía ver era a un Brick que estaba sentado erguido y con una mirada serena en su rostro.

Brick se moría de ganas de salir volando de la escuela lo más rápido posible para ir a probar si su investigación había sido un éxito. Sentía como si el tiempo transcurriera cada vez más lento. He ahí la causa más notable de su migraña. Aunque tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que últimamente todos decidieran preguntarle estupideces a cada rato, en especial acerca del ataque que él mismo realizó hace poco.

Cuando su maestra terminó de organizar los equipos, se había podido ver la insatisfacción en el rostro de Blossom y la irritación de Dexter. Mientras que Brick mantuvo una cara de póquer que no revelaba emoción alguna.

Brick suspiró mentalmente para calmarse 'esto no es nada. Recuerda que uno siempre debe de tener paciencia en todo momento, solo así es como uno puede alcanzar sus metas.' Una vez terminó de meditar eso, comenzó a organizar los útiles escolares que utilizaría durante la clase.

El pelirrojo mantuvo una actitud impecable; conversando, de manera monótona, con Blossom sobre cosas relacionadas con el trabajo; al mismo tiempo que él empezaba a trabajar en la asignación.

Por otro lado, Blossom estaba sorprendida. Ya que, normalmente, es Brick quien muestra más disgusto que ella cuando los ponen a los dos en el mismo equipo.

Después de tranquilizarse, ella notó que de vez en cuando, Brick decía algo que estaba incorrecto.

Ella estaba a punto de corregir al pelirrojo; pero al recordar todas las veces en que ella lo había corregido, y de ver como él siempre reaccionaba de manera indiferente, por alguna razón, causó que la pelirroja apretara sus dientes y guardara silencio.

Brick notó que esta vez ella no le informó de la equivocación que él cometió a propósito, pero inmediatamente continuó trabajando en la asignación, como si no le diera importancia.

Momentos después, faltaban solo diez minutos para que acabara la clase, y los dos líderes ya habían terminado su trabajo desde hace rato. Estaban sentados en la misma mesa, esperando a que sonara la campana.

Blossom no sabía que pensar en ese momento. Es decir, ¿no es mejor que las cosas pasen de esta manera a que ellos dos tengan conflictos a cada rato? Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a ella le disgustaba todo esto.

La chica se volteó para ver a Brick, y lo vio mirando atentamente a la maestra, quien aún andaba explicando cómo se llevarían a cabo las tareas que la clase tendría que realizar durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Blossom no pudo evitar recordar los tiempos en que Brick siempre terminaba discutiendo con ella. La mayoría de las veces, esas discusiones eran causadas cuando los dos líderes querían probar su inteligencia ante el otro. Blossom sonrió tiernamente ante esos recuerdos. Sentía como si aquellos días hubieran pasado hace años.

La pelirroja volvió a mirar a Brick, y de repente, ella pudo descifrar que era lo que en realidad el chico estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento: Brick estaba actuando de manera mecánica, como si a él no le importara en lo absoluto estar en esa clase, trabajar con ella, o incluso vivir en el mundo.

Miró fijamente los ojos de Brick, ¿siempre habían sido tan opacos y llenos de... oscuridad?

Blossom sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda, y desvió su mirada. Aún podía sentir como latía su corazón. Era una sensación muy extraña, pero a la vez tan familiar. Era, ¿miedo?

Al comprender esto último, Blossom sacudió su cabeza para entrar en razón. '¿Yo? ¡¿Tener miedo de alguien como Brick?!' se reprendió a sí misma. ¿Quién era ella sino Blossom Utonium? Aquella quien, junto a sus hermanas, siempre salvaban el día sin contar que tan peligrosa fuera la situación.

Blossom estaba a punto de volver a mirar a Brick, como si quisiera enmendarse; pero fue entonces que sonó la campana.

Brick no dijo nada y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Blossom lo miró en silencio por unos segundos y entonces lo llamó "Brick."

El pelirrojo se volteó para mirarla con una expresión simple, esperando ver que quería la líder esta vez.

"¿Fuiste tú quien realizó ese ataque?" le preguntó Blossom una vez más al chico de la gorra.

Y mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin cambiar para nada la expresión en su rostro, Brick le respondió casualmente "no," para después marcharse del aula sin decir nada más.

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado, y los animales nocturnos estaban empezando su rutina en el bosque.

Brick andaba sentado en silencio cerca del lago, y ya estaba terminando su meditación del día.

De pronto, Brick abrió sus ojos y comenzó a examinar detalladamente su cuerpo, y una vez terminado esto, él comenzó a reír como nunca.

"Jejeje. ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Funciona! ¡En verdad funciona! ¡Todo fue un éxito! ¡Jajajajajaja!" se rio expresando lo emocionado que estaba y apretó fuertemente sus manos en señal de victoria.

Al pasar unos segundos, Brick se fue calmando lentamente, hasta tal punto que se dejó caer en el césped para acostarse y descansar un rato.

"Tantos meses de trabajo duro... por fin dieron frutos" murmuró mientras veía la luna llena que ya estaba empezando a iluminar el cielo, "al fin, el problema de la nutrición ha sido resuelto."

Brick se sentó de nuevo y extendió su mano para agarrar su mochila. De ella sacó lo que parecía ser una de sus barras de proteína. La observó detalladamente con una expresión complicada en su rostro, "tal parece ser que la vitalidad contenida en el núcleo de aquel monstruo era lo que faltaba para completar los nutrientes necesarios. Con esto, por fin podré desarrollar mi cuerpo de la manera más óptima."

Luego de levantarse, Brick comenzó a caminar alrededor del lago para despejar su mente. 'Solo con ingerir una barra durante el desayuno y el almuerzo, me ayudó mucho en acelerar el proceso de refinación de mi cuerpo. Ahora es casi diez veces más rápido' pensó al mismo tiempo que miraba el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, el cual había terminado de refinar desde cero durante toda esa tarde.

'Según mis cálculos, lo que normalmente debía tardarme varios años, ahora podré terminarlo en tan solo unos seis meses más. Je, ¿quién lo diría? Por lo visto, será al terminar mi primer año en esa escuela. ¿Será esto el destino jugando con mi futuro una vez más? Bueno, no importa.' reflexionó Brick, la expresión en su rostro se volvió algo sombría cuando pensó en la palabra "destino."

'De cualquier forma, lo que ahora necesito hacer es conseguir más ingredientes' Brick recordó que el núcleo del tritón solo había bastado para generar un número limitado de sus barras de alimento.

Brick comenzó a tomar altura, flotando a unos cuantos metros por encima de los árboles del bosque.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a manifestarse en el rostro del pelirrojo.

Posó una de sus manos bajo su mentón y la otra detrás de su espalda, como si estuviera pensando.

Entonces empezó a hacer uso de su supervisión, mirando hacia donde estaba la playa de Townsville, más allá del océano. En la lejanía, ahí se encontraba una isla. Una isla que era demasiado familiar para los ciudadanos de Townsville.

"Parece que próximamente tendré que darle una visita a esos pobres niños. No se sientan solos, que su buen amigo Brick ya viene en camino" profetizó Brick, sus ojos rojos irradiaban crueldad y avaricia.

* * *

Pasaron los días, hasta que comenzaron las vacaciones de invierno.

En el hogar de los Rowdyruff Boys, Butch y Boomer se estaban preparando para ir a la fiesta de Mitch, pero luego de buscar a Brick por un rato, se dieron cuenta que no estaba por ningún lado.

Butch negó con la cabeza "ay, este hermano mío. Me pregunto si algún día sabrá lo que es disfrutar de la vida al igual que yo."

Boomer miró a su hermano de manera extraña, "si con disfrutar la vida te refieres a perseguir cualquier falda que vea en su camino, entonces estaré feliz de que Brick se quede tal y como esta" dijo con sarcasmo.

Butch rodó los ojos "ya en serio, Boomer. No sé qué pasa con ese tipo. ¿Siquiera sabes a dónde va todos los días? Te lo digo porque no lo he visto en la casa más que en el desayuno o la cena."

El azul comenzó a ponerse serio, ya que él mismo se había preguntado eso varias veces.

Al ver como su hermano menor se quedó callado, Butch decidió no seguir presionándolo y cambió de tema.

"Bueno, de cualquier forma, ya estas listo para la fiesta, ¿verdad?" le recordó a su hermano menor.

Boomer asintió, y después salieron volando hacia la fiesta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, y cuando vieron la multitud, pudieron jurar que casi toda la escuela había sido invitada.

"Bueno hermano, te veo luego. Esas nenas no se van a conquistar solas" rio Butch con una expresión degenerada.

Boomer suspiró al saber que era imposible detener al verde, y fue a juntarse con uno de sus amigos de la escuela, Mike Believe.

"Hola Mike, ¿cómo va todo?" saludó Boomer.

"Jaja, hey Boomer. Nada más aquí divirtiéndome. Mitch sí que exageró demasiado con el número de gente que invitó esta vez, ¿verdad?" comentó Mike moviendo sus brazos.

Bomer asintió "y que lo digas. Apenas te pude encontrar entre tanta gente."

Mike rio al oír eso. "Oye, ¿también vinieron tus hermanos?"

"Ya conoces a Butch. Donde quiera que haya chicas, él irá inmediatamente sin pensárselo dos veces" le respondió el azul haciendo ademanes con las manos, pero luego se mostró algo abatido "Brick por otro lado..."

"Entiendo. Perdón por preguntar, debí imaginar que no iba a venir" le dijo Mike mostrando algo de consideración, pues había visto varias veces como últimamente el rubio se ponía triste cuando hablaban de Brick. "Aunque debo decir que desde hace tiempo ese tipo se ha estado perdiendo de todo, parece algo preocupante. Quiero decir, hasta ese niño genio, Dexter, vino a la fiesta. Y normalmente es él quien casi siempre le da prioridad a esos inventos suyos antes que cualquier otra cosa" continuó diciendo mientras señalaba al chico de lentes que estaba conversando al lado de Blossom.

Boomer no quería seguir hablando acerca de Brick, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema "eh. Así que las Puffs también vinieron a la fiesta..."

Al oír eso, Mike se emocionó y siguió conversando "si, todas están aquí. Ya viste a Blossom, Buttercup esta con Mitch y los chicos, y creo que Bubbles está con Robin y las demás."

Boomer entonces pensó en la chica rubia. Los dos siempre habían combatido desde que él tenía memoria, pero la verdad era que el chico ya se estaba cansando de todo eso. Más que nada, él solo lo había seguido haciendo porque Brick se lo ordenaba, pero al ver como repentinamente su líder dejó de pedírselo, el azul no objetó para nada. En cambio, Butch parecía quejarse cada vez más de lo "aburrido" que estaba.

Los dos chicos siguieron hablando de varias cosas, hasta que vieron a Robin y Bubbles acercarse a donde estaban ellos.

"¡Hola Mike!" saludó Robin alegremente a su amigo. Bubbles, en cambio, se comportó algo callada cuando vio que Boomer estaba cerca.

"Jaja, Robin, Bubbles, ¿se están divirtiendo?" Mike les regresó el saludo.

"Pues yo más o menos. Butch apareció de la nada para coquetear con Bubbles, pero entonces vino Buttercup y lo alejó de un golpe en la cara" explicó Robin mientras hacía un puño con su mano e imitaba lo que había hecho la puff verde.

Bubbles agarró a Robin de la manga, reprochándole a su amiga "no tenías por qué decírselos," a lo que Robin solo emitió un "ups," tapándose la boca con su mano.

"Ese hermano mío..." comentó Boomer, cubriendo su rostro con su mano, como si quisiera desaparecer en ese instante por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Deseaba que pasara algo para distraer la atención de todos.

Y al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Porque en ese instante cambiaron de música a una que le gustaba a Robin, y esta emocionada, tomó de la mano a un Mike atontado y se lo llevó lejos para bailar esa pieza juntos.

Boomer y Bubbles quedaron solos.

Parecía que el silencio era eterno, hasta que Bubbles habló primero "¿cómo has estado, Boomer?"

Boomer tembló por un momento al oír a su archienemiga tratar de conversar casualmente con él, sin nada de golpes e insultos.

"Muy bien, gracias" contestó Boomer tímidamente.

Al ver como actuaba el chico, Bubbles empezó a relajarse. "Es raro verlos asistir a algo como esto. Quiero decir, sin que intenten destruir todo el lugar" dijo ella tratando de aliviar la tensión.

El rubio negó con su cabeza cuando escuchó eso, "nosotros también tenemos una vida, ¿sabes? No nos la pasamos todo el tiempo pensando en cómo pelear contra ustedes."

"Cierto" murmuró Bubbles con nostalgia, pero entonces ella recordó algo. "Ustedes no han buscado problemas con nosotras estos meses" Bubbles no supo porque le dijo eso.

En cambio, el rubio se quedó callado. Era verdad que al parecer ellos ya no hacían eso, y de igual manera, él no pudo evitar murmurar "cierto."

Bubbles miró fijamente a Boomer a los ojos, y le preguntó con una expresión llena de determinación "¿acaso todo esto también es otro plan para acabar con nosotras?"

Boomer la miró sorprendido por unos momentos, pero terminó por mostrarse algo angustiado. ¿Otro de sus planes? Ni el mismo rubio estaba seguro de cómo responder esa pregunta, pues ni siquiera él mismo sabía si todo esto era parte de un plan. Esto debido a que su hermano mayor no le decía absolutamente nada.

Al recordar a su líder, el rubio se vio algo deprimido. Se volteó para darle la espalda a Bubbles y le respondió "¿otro plan? Eso es lo que yo también quisiera saber," y empezó a alejarse de ella.

Poco después, la música de la fiesta volvió a cambiar, y Bubbles notó que esta vez era una que a ella le gustaba; pero se decepcionó cuando supo que no había alguien cerca de ella que pudiera invitarla a bailar. Ella se volteó hacia donde se había marchado Boomer, y por alguna razón, se sintió desilusionada.

Por otra parte, Boomer ya no estaba de humor para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta. Miró hacia donde se encontraba su hermano mediano, el cual estaba haciendo un gran escándalo junto con Buttercup, por algo relacionado a su comportamiento desvergonzado. Tal parece ser que esta vez él intentó meterse con su otra hermana, pues Blossom y Dexter estaban en las cercanías, y este último fulminando al verde con su mirada.

Por primera vez, a Boomer no le importó todo eso, y entonces decidió regresar a su casa él solo.

Simplemente, ya no estaba de humor para nada.

* * *

Boomer ya había regresado a su casa, y al ver como todo el lugar se veía demasiado silencioso, supo que Brick todavía seguía afuera ocupado con sus cosas.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá de la sala, 'ahora que lo pienso bien, Brick solía ser el que regresaba primero a la casa desde muy temprano, luego yo, y finalmente Butch al terminar sus juergas.' Levantó la mirada para mirar al techo y así poder despejar su mente.

'Así que todos los días, él siempre sentía esta soledad en aquel entonces' Boomer de la nada pareció entender un poco mejor a su hermano mayor.

Boomer sabía que él mismo no debería de andar actuando abatido en todo momento, ya que últimamente ha dado una vibra de ser alguien depresivo a sus compañeros y amigos.

Pero su problema era que el cambio en la actitud de Brick fue muy repentino.

Siempre había tenido a Brick a su lado; viendo por él, aconsejándolo cuando lo necesitaba y pudiendo contar con su ayuda en todo momento.

Pero un día, Brick empezó a distanciarse completamente de Butch y de él.

Boomer también podía notar cómo era que el verde hacía lo posible para no mostrar demasiada preocupación, pero sin mucho éxito.

El menor de los hermanos no sabía cómo manejar esa situación.

De la nada, Boomer escuchó el rechinido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose, y se volteó para ver cuál de sus dos hermanos había regresado en ese momento.

Pero cuando fijó su mirada en la entrada, el rubio se sobresaltó demasiado, provocando que se pusiera de pie y abriera totalmente sus ojos para expresar lo conmocionado que se encontraba en ese momento.

Siguiendo la mirada del rowdy azul, en la entrada se encontraba él; con su gorra, cabello y ojos rojos.

Normalmente, esto no le hubiera causado tanta sorpresa a Boomer, pero lo que él vio, fue a un Brick cubierto totalmente en sangre.

Pudo notar la indiferencia en los ojos opacos de Brick, al mismo tiempo que éste tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Boomer también alcanzó a ver como Brick cargaba algo en su mano derecha, lo que parecía ser una bolsa pequeña; pero no alcanzó a ver qué era lo que llevaba dentro de ella.

"Oh, Boomer. Regresaste demasiado pronto. Espero que te hayas divertido en la fiesta. Jaa~, este sí que fue un día estupendo" habló Brick con un tono de satisfacción; causando que, inconscientemente, el rubio retrocediera un par de pasos.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, y después de que Boomer notó como Brick empezaba a subir las escaleras, se recuperó un poco de su conmoción y le gritó a su líder "¡Brick! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! ¡¿Acaso lo que veo es tu brazo izquierdo totalmente roto?!" Sentía como se le helaba la sangre al ver el estado del brazo de Brick, al cual no podía ni hallarle forma.

"¿Mmn? Ah, sí. No te preocupes, sanará. Recuerda que a partir de mañana empiezan las vacaciones de invierno, así que nuestros compañeros no tendrán que presenciar esta herida temporal" respondió Brick con total naturalidad.

Al oír a Brick tan calmado, Boomer perdió completamente su compostura "¡¿qué diablos estas diciendo?! ¡¿Que no me preocupe?! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes ver en qué estado esta tu brazo?! ¡¿Y qué pasa con toda esa sangre?!"

Brick se detuvo, y Boomer pudo sentir como una gran presión se empezaba a formar en la sala.

Seguido de esto, Brick se volteó levemente para mirar de lado a Boomer, y le dijo en una voz que parecía provenir de los alrededores "mi lindo hermanito, ¿no crees que estás haciendo demasiadas preguntas?"

Al sentir una presión abrumadora y ver lo aterradora que era la mirada afilada de Brick, Boomer quedó totalmente petrificado, y cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras tenía una expresión de estupefacción total en su rostro. Desvió su mirada de Brick, y momentos después, pudo oír los pasos del pelirrojo subiendo por las escaleras hacia su habitación, dejando detrás de él un rastro de sangre en el suelo.

El rubio no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando entró en razón, se volteó para ver el rastro de sangre que Brick había dejado, y apretando fuertemente sus dientes, decidió agarrar un trapeador y limpiarlo todo, para que al menos así Butch no presenciara tal escena cuando regresara de la fiesta.

Pero cuando intentó agarrar el trapeador, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba temblando.

'¿Eh?' se sorprendió el rubio. '¿Qué es esto? ¿Tengo... miedo?'

Inmediatamente, Boomer agarró firmemente el trapeador, sujetándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria para tratar de aliviar un poco la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo luego de mostrarse tan débil e impotente frente a su hermano mayor.

Después de calmarse un poco, él comenzó a limpiar todo el lugar.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Brick sonreía mientras sacaba un gran número de perlas rojas de la bolsa que él llevaba consigo.

'Excelente, la recolección de este día fue mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Y ahora, gracias a las vacaciones, voy a tener más tiempo libre a mi favor y podré actuar con más libertad. Es una lástima que las vacaciones de invierno solo duren por tres semanas. Bueno, tendré que aprovechar este tiempo al máximo,' Brick estaba de buen humor, y empezó a fabricar varias barras de nutrición, utilizando las perlas que él había conseguido ese mismo día como ingrediente principal en conjunto con otros tipos de alimento.

Todo eso, mientras él portaba una pequeña pero lúgubre sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Al pasar el tiempo, se terminaron las vacaciones y las escuelas resumieron sus clases.

Sin embargo, durante este período, las Powerpuff Girls notaron un descenso drástico en el número de ataques de monstruos en la ciudad.

Esto le pareció algo extraño al trío de superheroínas, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Claro, sin contar a Buttercup, quien se sentía muy frustrada; siendo que pelear contra monstruos era algo que le emocionaba demasiado.

Pero después de un tiempo, mientras ellas combatían a esos escasos monstruos, notaron que estos cada vez parecían estar más asustados y alterados, y que también causaban más destrozos en la ciudad que de costumbre.

A Buttercup no le duró mucho su aburrimiento, pues, aunque los ataques de los monstruos eran menos frecuentes, a éstos ahora no parecía importarles los ataques que recibían por parte del trío de superheroínas. Estaban en un estado frenético, atacando la ciudad y a las chicas sin tomar en cuenta las heridas que pudieran sufrir, lo cual provocó algo de temor incluso en las tres heroínas.

Más que nada, notaron como era que los monstruos parecían tener un gran interés por atacar específicamente a Blossom. Cada vez que la veían, las bestias se abalanzaban sobre ella al mismo tiempo que la miraban con demasiado odio y cólera.

Blossom, por su parte, estaba perpleja ante tal situación.

"¡Blossom, cuidado!" gritó Bubbles.

La pelirroja se volteó rápidamente, y al ver una garra gigante acercarse en su dirección, se movió inmediatamente, logrando esquivar ese ataque a tiempo.

Ella miró detenidamente al oso gigante que la veía con unos ojos feroces inyectados de sangre, que expresaban la rabia que sentía mientras observaba a la líder de las superheroínas.

"¡Déjala en paz, estúpida bestia!" exclamó Buttercup al mismo tiempo que disparó un rayo, con el cual atravesó el pecho del oso, "¡¿pero qué les pasa a estas malditas cosas?!

Esta vez Blossom no recriminó a Buttercup por su lenguaje, ya que se encontraba igual de desconcertada. '¿Porque los monstruos están actuando de esta forma?' pensaba para tratar de averiguar la causa de todo esto.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que el oso volvió a levantarse, incluso con el gran agujero en su pecho que había sido causado por Buttercup. El oso ni siquiera miró en dirección de su agresora, solo seguía mirando a Blossom con una furia incontrolable, y para la sorpresa de las tres, empezó a atacar brutalmente a Blossom.

'Como sea, lo averiguaré más tarde. Si no me concentro lo suficiente durante esta pelea, lo pagaré caro' pensó para sí misma y continúo con la pelea junto a sus hermanas.

* * *

Llegó la primavera, pero aún con todo ese tiempo, las chicas no habían logrado encontrar cual era la causa del cambio en el temperamento de los monstruos que atacaban la ciudad.

Blossom se sentía más que pérdida debido a los sucesos recientes.

Primero, los Rowdyruff Boys dejan de buscar pelea con ella y sus hermanas. Luego, ocurrió lo del rayo de energía que bien podría haberlas herido con gran facilidad. Y finalmente, hubo un descenso en el ataque de los monstruos junto con el comportamiento frenético de los mismos.

Ella sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza, todo debido a que últimamente se le estaban apilando varias cosas, y más porque ni siquiera había podido descifrar la causa de uno de esos eventos.

Mientras tanto, al seguir transcurriendo el tiempo, Brick continuó asistiendo a clase, sin causar problemas ni mostrar el menor indicio de sus planes; llevando en todo momento una cara de póquer en su rostro.

Hace rato que su brazo izquierdo había sanado a la perfección, por lo que ninguno de sus compañeros fue capaz de saber lo que le había pasado durante su primer día en las vacaciones de invierno.

La única diferencia, era que ahora Boomer lo observaba a cada rato, como si lo estuviera vigilando; como si algo le dijera que esa persona que tenía frente a él, en realidad, no era su hermano. Más bien, era un desconocido, un extraño, un... raro.

En cambio, Butch notaba la tensión entre el pelirrojo y el rubio. Uno indiferente y el otro vigilante.

Al principio, había tratado de hacer que se relajaran un poco con unos de sus chistes, o uno que otro insulto ligero hacia sus hermanos. No obstante, parecía no ayudar mucho; en especial a Boomer, quien seguía mirando a Brick mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Así continuaron los días escolares, dando la impresión de que los Rowdyruff Boys se estaban distanciando el uno del otro cada vez más.

Durante una noche, Brick había terminado con su meditación del día. Estaba parado enfrente del lago, su rostro mostraba paz y serenidad.

'Finalmente, con la ayuda de tantos núcleos, he terminado de refinar mis brazos, piernas y torso' contemplaba calmadamente mientras miraba el cielo estrellado que se reflejaba en el agua cristalina del lago.

'Sin embargo, parece que me he topado con un cuello de botella que me impide refinar mi cabeza' sostuvo uno de los núcleos que había recolectado durante ese mismo fin de semana, y seguido a esto, lo apretó fuertemente en su mano hasta romperlo en mil pedazos.

'No hay nada más que hacer. Tal parece ser que la calidad de estos núcleos no basta para permitirme superar este cuello de botella' pensó mientras sacudía su mano, haciendo que el polvo que alguna vez había sido el núcleo de un monstruo desapareciera junto con el viento de esa noche.

'En ese caso, no me queda otra opción,' sus ojos oscuros mostraban su resolución, 'es tiempo de ir por el rey de los monstruos.'

* * *

_Este día, Brick, el héroe más gentil y noble de todos, nos ha enseñado la importancia de reciclar._

**_\- LifeAndDeathKing_**


	5. Capítulo 1-4: Inhumano

_**Rated M:**__ Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y violencia._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes originales de las series de PPG y El laboratorio de Dexter no me pertenecen._

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Este capítulo fue inspirado por la increíble historia de Carriedreamer, "As Time Goes By." No sé si habrá gente que se pueda ofender debido a esto, pero como esta historia se basa principalmente en el popular género Xianxia, donde la temática principal es la cultivación del cuerpo y donde también es posible obtener materiales valiosos de bestias míticas (en este caso los monstruos), tuve que tomar esta clase de avance para el desarrollo de la historia. Espero comprendan mi situación. Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo... __**y prepárense para ser corrompidos por la mentalidad retorcida de Brick.**_

* * *

**Planeta Tierra**

**Acto 1: Liberación**

**Capítulo 4: Inhumano**

Era un día soleado afuera. La temperatura era perfecta para ir a dar un paseo felizmente por el parque.

Se podía ver a varias personas disfrutando de sus vidas a la luz del sol.

Sin embargo, parecía que alguien en especial no tenía el mismo plan para su día.

En una casa pequeña, si uno pudiera ver a través del suelo, se sorprendería al ver que hay un gran laboratorio escondido bajo la superficie de la tierra.

Dentro de ese laboratorio, se encontraba un chico con gafas que vestía una bata de laboratorio blanca.

Al parecer, se encontraba de mal humor. Pues había muchos vasos, matraces y otros utensilios de laboratorio tirados por todo el suelo. Todos estaban rotos.

El niño genio estaba sentado, con los codos en la mesa y sujetando su cabeza con sus manos. Se veía demasiado frustrado y estresado.

"Nada. Nada. ¡Absolutamente nada!" se quejaba Dexter en voz alta.

Cuando levantó su rostro, se podía ver que tenía ojeras en sus ojos y que los mismos parecían estar inyectados de sangre. Todo debido al cansancio.

Hace tiempo, Dexter le prometió a las chicas que las ayudaría a investigar qué era lo que en verdad le pasaba a los monstruos; poniendo temporalmente en alto la búsqueda del causante de aquel rayo.

No obstante, el chico no había logrado realizar el más mínimo avance.

Tantos avances tecnológicos, tantas cámaras secretas que él había esparcido por toda la ciudad, tantas pruebas químicas que él había aplicado en la sangre de los monstruos afectados, ¡y aun así no había logrado descifrar nada!

Los monstruos estaban en perfecto estado. No daban señales de estar infectados con químicos, bacterias, enfermedades o alguna otra cosa que los provocara demasiado.

'¡¿Entonces por qué?!' era lo que Dexter se había preguntado incontables veces en los últimos meses.

Se quedó ahí, inmóvil; recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

"Es como si... solo estuvieran enojados" murmuró el chico de lentes.

Pero después de que dijo eso, él comenzó a apretar fuertemente sus puños.

'¿Que solo están enojados? ¡Es obvio llegar a esa conclusión, estúpido! Pero la pregunta es: ¡¿Por qué?!' se recriminó a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que terminó por dejar caer su frente sobre el soporte de la mesa.

Se sentía frustrado no solo por él, sino también por Blossom.

Durante los meses pasados, todos los monstruos que aparecían en la ciudad la atacaban específicamente a ella sin descanso alguno.

Dexter había visto con sus propios ojos como una de esas bestias había agarrado a Blossom de uno de sus brazos y la arrastró por el suelo de toda una avenida. Ella había llevado vendajes que cubrían toda su espalda al día siguiente durante la escuela.

Por esto mismo, el genio se había puesto a investigar sin parar con la ayuda del Profesor Utonium, puesto que el otro científico también estaba más que preocupado por el bienestar de su hija mayor. La había visto herida y débil en varias ocasiones luego de que ella regresaba de combatir el crimen a su hogar.

¡Pero todo eso no había servido para nada!

'Mmn. A lo mejor, no es que nosotros tengamos problemas encontrando pistas. Es más bien como si... no hubieran pistas que encontrar en lo absoluto' contemplaba en su mente.

'La idea de que algo o alguien sea capaz de realizar un acto a la perfección en nuestras propias narices, y no ser descubierto para nada, es casi como si se tratara de un fantasma.'

Dexter sintió ganas de abofetearse a sí mismo.

'¿Fantasmas? No sabía que había caído tan bajo como para pensar en algo con tan poca lógica' suspiró el genio mientras tomaba sus lentes para empezar a limpiarlos.

Se volvió a poner sus lentes y decidió salir afuera por un rato, 'no tengo el menor indicio de que ese truhan sea el culpable, pero sé que al menos él debe de saber algo al respecto.'

"Puedes engañar a casi todos, pero no creas que podrás hacer lo mismo conmigo" murmuró en voz baja al mismo tiempo que caminaba en dirección del hogar de cierto trío de malhechores.

* * *

Estaba en frente de aquel lugar. Donde, a sus ojos, vivía un grupo de individuos crueles y despiadados.

Dexter sentía furia de tan solo ver el lugar.

Era una pequeña casa que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

El chico con anteojos aún recuerda el día en que la alcaldía accedió a otorgarles un lugar para vivir a los Rowdyruff Boys.

No obstante, los altos mandos de la ciudad solo lo hicieron porque había muchos reportes que detallaban como los tres acostumbraban a invadir las residencias de los habitantes de la ciudad.

Obviamente, apenas se enteraban de esto, las chicas entraban inmediatamente a la escena para enfrentarlos.

Pero la realidad fue que esos tres no paraban, y las chicas no podían enfocar todo su tiempo en luchar contra ellos. Esto debido a que ellas tenían escuela, su responsabilidad de detener a otros villanos, detener los ataques de los monstruos y, claro, necesitaban dormir.

Por eso mismo, el Alcalde y la señorita Bellum decidieron darles esa casa. Al menos así, podrían minimizar un poco el peligro por el que pasaban sus ciudadanos.

Dexter recuerda ese evento como una derrota para la ciudad.

Un evento donde, a fin de cuentas, un villano obtuvo lo que quiso con el uso de pura violencia.

Pero aun así, él no podía quejarse al ver los resultados de esa decisión con sus propios ojos. Siendo que los tres chicos dejaron de invadir los hogares de los ciudadanos.

El niño genio tampoco podía culpar al alcalde, pues no es como si unos simples policías pudieran hacer algo contra el trío de supervillanos.

'Sigh. Mejor termino con esto lo más rápido posible' pensó para entonces tocar el timbre de la entrada.

"Ya voy" se escuchó una voz inocente provenir del otro lado de la puerta, y como estaba previsto, fue Boomer quien abrió.

"Oh. Eres tú" dijo Boomer sorprendido, pero luego lo miró confundido "¿pasa algo?"

"Si, necesito ver a tu hermano" el científico fue directo al punto.

"¿A Butch? Bueno, no sé si él quiera verte ahora mismo, ya que está en su propio mundo. Tú sabes, totalmente entrado con sus videojuegos y-" le decía Boomer, pero fue interrumpido por el genio.

"No. Es Brick a quien busco. ¿Se encuentra en estos momentos?" aclaró Dexter.

Recién escuchó esas palabras, Dexter pudo notar como fue que Boomer se puso algo tenso.

Boomer miró fijamente a Dexter y lo cuestionó con una voz seria "¿para qué lo quieres ver?"

Su cambio de actitud ocasionó que Dexter se pusiera un poco nervioso. ¿No se suponía que el rubio era el más inocente de los tres?

Se calmó un poco y le respondió a Boomer "necesito hacerle unas preguntas."

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y Dexter empezó a sentirse incómodo bajo la mirada vigilante del azul, cuando por fin lo escuchó decir "no se encuentra en estos momentos. ¿Quieres esperarlo en la sala?"

Dexter asintió con su cabeza y pasó a sentarse en el sofá.

Se puso a inspeccionar el hogar del trío, mirando reservadamente mientras esperaba, y notó que todo estaba muy desordenado. También pudo oír unos gritos y sonidos de explosiones que parecían provenir del segundo piso, probablemente de la habitación del verde.

Dexter esperó pacientemente durante un par de horas, pero no había ni rastro del líder de los Rowdys.

Se cansó de esperar, y resignándose por el momento, él iba a empezar a levantarse para marcharse de ahí.

"¿Quieres agua?" escuchó a Boomer. Vio que estaba sosteniendo un vaso con agua en su mano.

Al oírlo, Dexter asintió "si no es molestia."

"Parece que Brick no vendrá pronto. ¿Qué le ibas a preguntar de todos modos?" le dio curiosidad al rubio.

El genio lo observó sospechosamente, pero luego suspiró "quería preguntarle si él sabía la causa de porque los monstruos se estaban comportando tan extrañamente."

"¿Los monstruos? ¡Ah, sí! Recuerdo que vi en las noticias que un monstruo causó algunos estragos en la ciudad el otro día, y que las chicas batallaron demasiado para detenerlo" comentó Boomer mientras se rascaba nerviosamente su cabeza.

"Así es. Esas cosas han estado volviéndose cada vez más violentas, pero lo más extraño es que cada vez que ven a Blossom, la empiezan a atacar sin misericordia" Dexter se sentía impotente al no haber podido hacer nada hasta ese momento.

"¿Solo atacan a Blossom? Ahora que lo dices, eso explica por qué la he visto con todos esos vendajes en la escuela. Jaja, es como si-" empezó Boomer, pero por alguna razón, no terminó lo que iba a decir.

Boomer no pudo evitar recordar la noche en la que vio a Brick regresar todo herido y cubierto de sangre, y fue en ese momento en que el azul comenzó a unir esos cabos 'Brick regresando herido a casa. Blossom convirtiéndose en el objetivo principal de los monstruos. No me digas que...'

Dexter mostró algo de intriga luego de ver como el rubio había dejado de hablar "¿sucede algo?"

Pero cuando terminó de decirle eso, se sorprendió al ver cómo fue que Boomer casi dio un salto al techo de lo tenso que estaba.

"¿Eh? Ah. Perdón" le contestó apenado el rubio. Pero todavía se veía algo nervioso.

'¿Debería decirle? Pero es que todavía no sé si esto es verdad. Además, no es como si estuviéramos en el mismo bando' pensaba Boomer mientras miraba al genio.

Dexter, por su parte, lo veía extrañado; sobre todo al notar lo raro que estaba actuando el rubio.

Boomer continuó dudando, pero fue entonces que recordó como era que su hermano mayor estaba fuera de sí, portándose como si fuera un completo extraño. Apretó sus dientes y por fin mostró resolución "a decir verdad, yo-"

"Oh. ¿Acaso tenemos visitas?" se escuchó una voz serena provenir de la entrada, la cual provocó que a Boomer se le helara la sangre; tragándose las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

"¿Mmn? Al fin llegas. Tengo unas cosas que quisiera discutir contigo en privado." Dexter no alcanzó a ver la expresión pálida que tenía el rubio en ese momento ya que se había volteado para mirar directamente a Brick.

Ahí estaba él, parado en la entrada, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero con gusto. Solo pido que no nos tome mucho tiempo, ya que tengo otras cosas que hacer" le respondió amablemente, lo cual perturbó un poco a Dexter. ¿Desde cuándo era que ese truhan podía comportarse tan cordialmente, y especialmente con él?

Brick no le dio importancia a la manera en que Dexter lo estaba viendo raro, y se volteó para ver a Boomer, sonriendo aún más "¿nos disculpas?"

Boomer apenas pudo notar el ligero tono frío con el que le habló Brick, como si este supiera que estaba a punto de ser delatado.

Boomer miró por última vez a Dexter, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero al final se marchó de la sala sin decir más.

Dexter encontró la actitud del rubio extraña, pero no pensó mucho de ello. Después de todo, su principal objetivo había sido visitar específicamente a Brick, ¿qué no?

Brick tomó asiento frente a Dexter, sentándose recto y descansando sus manos encima de sus piernas, dando un aire de disciplina y elegancia "y, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Al oírlo, Dexter empezó a sentirse un poco furioso "déjate de bromas. De seguro sabes algo acerca de porque Blossom ha sido atacada frecuentemente por los monstruos."

No obstante, Brick solo arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario "¿eh? ¿Acaso le pasó algo a la señorita Utonium?"

Dexter se quedó anonadado. El genio no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la manera en que Brick se había referido a Blossom. ¿Que no solo la llamaba con apodos como tarada, tonta, o su favorito siendo "rosadita"?

Dexter sacudió su cabeza, molesto consigo mismo. Él no había ido ahí para hacer payasadas "exacto. Seguro que habrás notado las heridas que ha llevado a la escuela estos días, ¿no es así?"

Brick asintió, mostrando interés y guardando silencio para que Dexter pudiera continuar "pues tal parece ser que, por alguna razón, los monstruos tienen algo en contra de Blossom, y la atacan específicamente a ella" pausó por un momento y observó detenidamente a Brick, pero al ver como el rowdy no se inmutó en lo absoluto y solo seguía mostrando curiosidad, como si no supiera nada, obligó a que Dexter fuera más directo "¿no sabrás algo acerca de esto?"

Brick suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mostrándose un poco apenado por su falta de información "me temo que no podré serte de mucha ayuda esta vez. Como ya sabrás, no he tenido mucho contacto con ella ni con su familia durante un tiempo."

Mientras escuchaba su respuesta, Dexter vigiló cada movimiento que hizo Brick, como si quisiera descubrir cualquier posible mentira a través de su lenguaje corporal. Pero el chico de la gorra se veía demasiado casual, sin mostrar error alguno en su actuación.

Dexter empezó a dudar un poco, pero continuó "¿en serio? Porque, ¿acaso ustedes dos no se parecen demasiado? No es por pensar mal de ti, pero, ¿no será acaso que fuiste tú quien, de alguna manera, provocó a esos monstruos?"

Siguió vigilando a Brick, pero se desconcertó cuando vio confusión y un poco de molestia en el rostro de Brick "sigh, entiendo que tengas dudas y sospeches de mí por mi historial de criminal, pero, ¿no crees que estás haciendo acusaciones sin fundamento? Estamos hablando de casi todos los monstruos que atacan a la ciudad. He hecho varias cosas malas durante toda mi vida, pero hasta yo sé lo peligroso que puede resultar el provocar a esas cosas. ¿Qué podría ganar yo al hacer algo tan estúpido como eso?"

Dexter no pudo refutar ese punto. El líder de los Rowdyruff Boys podía ser varias cosas, pero Dexter sabía muy bien que Brick no era un tonto; aunque esto último era algo que el chico de lentes no quería admitir. Es más, podría decirse que Brick era una de las mentes más brillantes con las que él se había topado en toda su vida.

"Mmn. Entonces, ¿qué opinas de toda esta situación? Digo, después de todo no tienes nada que ocultar, ¿verdad?" Dexter no se quería rendir sin siquiera haber obtenido al menos algo. Pero Brick no se quedaba atrás.

"En serio me has decepcionado esta vez, Dexter. ¿No se supone que tú eres el niño genio de esta ciudad? ¿Y encima esperas que yo te resuelva tu propia tarea por ti?" respondió Brick, eludiendo sutilmente la pregunta de Dexter.

Dexter comenzó a enojarse por esas palabras, ya que le habían atacado justo en donde más le dolía. Sintiéndose molesto y humillado, estaba a punto de decir algo para defenderse, pero fue interrumpido sutilmente por Brick "aunque fuera a cooperar contigo, ¿qué es lo que esperas que te diga? ¿Crees que yo tengo alguna idea de cómo piensan o se comportan esas cosas? De hecho, me resulta difícil de creer que esas bestias estúpidas sean capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en algo. Si en verdad quieres saber qué es lo que traman, entonces, ¿por qué no vas tú mismo a explorar la isla de esos monstruos? ¿No sería más obvio empezar por ahí?"

Dexter se quedó sin palabras. Lo que decía Brick tenía sentido, y él mismo ya había considerado hacer eso, solo que primero quería saber si Brick tenía algo que ver con todo esto antes de tomar ese tipo de medidas. "Entiendo. Entonces, ¿crees que podrías aportar algo de ayuda en esta operación?" el genio no desaprovechó la oportunidad de pedir ayuda, sobre todo cuando sabía lo peligrosa que era esa isla.

Era claro que Brick no perdería mucho en echarle una mano en su momento de dificultad.

Sin lugar a dudas, ¡eso es lo que haría una persona considerada y de buen corazón!

Pero...

**¿Quién era Brick?**

Si llega el día en que Brick ayude a alguien más sin esperar alguna clase de beneficio a cambio, ¡entonces a partir de ese momento él bien podría dejar de llamarse a sí mismo Brick!

Brick se rio ante esa sugerencia "¿acaso eres tonto? ¿O ya se te olvidó que yo soy un villano? Dexter, no me malentiendas. La única razón por la que estoy cooperando contigo en este momento es porque estoy de buen humor. Pero no creas que solo por eso puedes venir aquí a darme órdenes como a ti te plazca. ¿Quieres resolver este caso? ¡Entonces ve y hazlo tú mismo! Ya me dices después cómo resultó todo cuando nos visites otro día y yo tenga tiempo de sobra."

Dexter se puso fúrico al oír eso, pero tampoco se sorprendió mucho. Después de todo, solo por el simple hecho de que Brick no hubiera cometido crímenes durante un tiempo, no significaba que él había dejado de ser un malhechor. Tampoco era como si Dexter fuera a perdonar sus delitos si así fuera el caso.

Durante el resto de su discusión, el genio siguió probando a Brick, pero para su desilusión, no logró descubrir nada.

Brick simplemente actuaba como si en verdad no supiera nada, por lo que Dexter no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad para poder obtener información verídica ni de confirmar sus sospechas.

'¿En verdad él no tiene nada que ver?' se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se despedía de Brick y comenzaba a ir de regreso a su casa.

Pero momentos después, recordó lo que las Puffs le habían dicho con anterioridad: sobre aquel rayo rojo de energía.

Dexter apretó sus dientes, como si se sintiera frustrado y furioso por alguna razón.

"Maldita sea" refunfuñó mientras seguía con su trayecto.

* * *

Brick ya se había despedido de Dexter, y en el momento en que apenas cerró la puerta, su rostro dejó de mostrar emoción alguna. Sus ojos afilados, que antes mostraban un brillo de molestia, confusión e ignorancia, ahora se veían completamente opacos y sin vida, dándole un aspecto sombrío al pelirrojo.

'No es solo Him. Ellos también están empezando a sospechar. Como era de esperarse del genio de Dexter, él fue de los primeros. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, también esta ese entrometido de Boomer' meditó Brick, pero después negó con la cabeza, su rostro solo mostraba desdén.

Brick puso sus manos detrás de su espalda 'bueno, no tiene caso darle tanta importancia a esas ridiculeces. Dexter y Boomer se pueden divertir tanto como gusten, ya que después de todo, esos dos no son más que un par de bufones patéticos. ¡Him es el verdadero problema!'

Entonces, comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que discutió con Dexter 'tal parece ser que esas bestias son lo suficientemente capaces de reconocer a la gente por el color de su pelo y otros rasgos similares, pero no lo suficiente para diferenciarme a mí de Blossom.'

Brick recordó las heridas que Blossom había tenido durante las clases. 'Jejeje. Por lo visto, Blossom ha resultado ser mi héroe en esta ocasión' pensó Brick mientras se carcajeaba un poco por la ironía.

Pero poco tiempo después, dejó de reír. Sus ojos casi cerrados mostraban su seriedad.

Recordó la pista que él le había dado a Dexter, 'ahora que la semilla ha sido plantada, es hora de empezar con los preparativos' pensó para entonces recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a su cuarto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las chicas y Dexter se encontraban conversando en la cafetería de la escuela. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que...

"¡¿Que?! ¡Dices ir a la isla de los monstruos! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!" Buttercup no estaba de acuerdo después de escuchar la sugerencia de Dexter.

Dexter miró algo molesto a Buttercup y le reprochó "Buttercup, ¿es necesario gritar tan fuerte? Se supone que este es un tema privado y delicado. No necesitamos que toda la escuela se entere de esto, ¿o sí?"

Buttercup se molestó al oír eso, pero Bubbles se interpuso para que las cosas no escalaran aún más, "uhm, Dexter. Siento decirlo, pero creo que estoy con Buttercup. Digo, si acaso los monstruos llegan a ver tan solo un cabello de Blossom en su isla, pues..." la rubia no se atrevía a imaginar que era lo que le pasaría a su hermana mayor si eso fuera a ocurrir.

Dexter lo contempló por unos segundos, pero terminó suspirando "entiendo. Pero siendo sincero, ya no se me ocurre otra opción. Prácticamente, he llegado a un callejón sin salida en todo lo que he podido investigar sin tocar esa isla. Además, las cosas ya no pueden seguir así, ¿o es que ya no recuerdan la última batalla que ustedes tuvieron contra aquel lagarto gigante?"

Bubbles y Buttercup se quedaron calladas, e instintivamente voltearon a ver de reojo a su líder, quien tenía su brazo izquierdo enyesado colgando de su hombro.

Las dos mostraron preocupación en sus miradas. Ellas sabían que Blossom hacía parecer como si no fuera gran cosa, pero esa actitud de la líder solo hacía que ellas se preocuparan aún más.

Al notar la mirada de sus hermanas, Blossom intentó aliviar un poco la tensión "vamos, no es para tanto. El Profesor dijo que pasado mañana mi brazo ya estará como nuevo."

"¿Cómo nuevo? ¡Sí, cómo no! Blossom, ese maldito lagarto casi te arrancó el brazo de una mordida y dices, ¡¿que no es para tanto?!" Buttercup no pudo controlarse en ese momento y le gritó a Blossom en la cara.

Blossom estaba por refutarle ese comentario a su hermana verde, pero cuando notó la manera en que Bubbles la estaba mirando, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, terminó por ceder.

"Muy bien, chicas. Entiendo. Tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora," al decir esto, pudo ver como sus hermanas se tranquilizaron un poco. "Bueno, volviendo al tema. Dexter, ¿tienes algún plan?"

Dexter negó con la cabeza "todavía es muy pronto. De hecho, aún estoy considerando si solo deberían ir tus hermanas mientras que tú te quedes en casa, y luego ver si-"

Pero el genio no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que fue interrumpido por la líder "¡eso nunca! ¡No permitiré que mis hermanas vayan solas a un lugar tan peligroso!" Ella siempre había sido la más sobreprotectora de las tres.

Dexter continuó con lo que estaba diciendo "comprendo Blossom, y repito que todavía no está decidido. Pero insisto en que hay que tomar en cuenta el riesgo por el que puedas pasar si vas a ese lugar."

Blossom quería objetar el argumento de Dexter, pero una vez más se encontró con la mirada de sus dos hermanas menores. Blossom se mostró algo insegura, pero al final terminó por mostrar su determinación.

"Lo siento. Pero no planeo dejar que vayan sin mí. Si llegan a encontrarse en peligro, ¡jamás me lo perdonaré!" dijo la mayor de las Puffs, como si no fuera a tomar un no por respuesta.

Al ver la resolución en los ojos de la líder, Dexter supo que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión "de acuerdo. Solo déjenme decirles que ocuparé algo de tiempo para planear bien todo esto, todo sea para que no vaya a ocurrir algún accidente. Debería de tomarme alrededor de un mes."

"¿Un mes? ¿Y por qué tanto tiempo?" preguntó Bubbles con algo de curiosidad.

"Es inevitable. Esto se debe principalmente a que no tenemos mucha información sobre esa isla. Algo que pueda decirnos la cantidad de monstruos que habitan ahí, la fuerza de cada uno de ellos, e incluso el terreno. Es mejor saber bien a que nos enfrentamos" explicó Dexter al trío de heroínas.

Las tres chicas asintieron.

Pero entonces, Bubbles se vio un poco desanimada.

"¿Y ahora que te pasa? ¿No me digas que tienes miedo?" bromeó Buttercup al ver a su hermana menor, ocultando su preocupación.

Bubbles hizo un puchero, pero se calmó rápidamente "es que... ya solo falta un mes para que termine nuestro primer año en la escuela, y yo esperaba disfrutarlo felizmente con todos," Bubbles agachó la cabeza, mostrando así su decepción, pero luego se sobresaltó cuando recordó algo "¡oh no! ¡El baile de verano! ¡¿Me lo iré a perder?!" Ya se podían empezar a ver lágrimas en los ojos de la chica.

Buttercup sintió unas tremendas ganas de golpearse la cabeza. Con todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿eso era lo que le preocupaba a su hermana en estos momentos? La hermana mediana estaba a punto de quejarse cuando Blossom la interrumpió en el momento justo.

"Bubbles, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. No tenemos por qué ir necesariamente ese día" dijo Blossom para apaciguar a su hermana rubia.

"Tienes razón" Bubbles se calmó un poco.

Luego de notar como se había relajado la tensión en el ambiente, Dexter aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar "entonces está decidido. Cuando tenga suficiente información y un plan, vendré a avisarles. Tengan en mente estar preparadas."

Después de ponerse de acuerdo, los cuatro continuaron conversando de otras cosas por el resto del almuerzo. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que "alguien" había escuchado toda su conversación. A unas cuantas mesas de distancia, un par de ojos rojos brillaban con un deje de intriga, como si estuvieran ansiosos de que pasara algo.

* * *

El cielo carmesí del ocaso ya se podía apreciar en la lejanía.

En cierto lugar, se podía escuchar el sonido de las olas chocar contra la arena.

Ese lugar, era la playa de Townsville,

Normalmente, ese era un lugar demasiado concurrido, sobre todo durante las estaciones de primavera y verano. Pero en esos momentos, casi toda la playa estaba vacía.

Según lo visto en los periódicos de Townsville, todo el sitio había quedado cerrado al público.

Esto debería de haber provocado descontento a los ciudadanos en general. Pero tal parece ser que en esta ocasión... nadie se quejaba, lo que resultaba muy extraño.

La razón de todo esto se debía a que toda esa zona se encontraba cerca de la isla de los monstruos.

Con lo peligrosos y problemáticos que resultaban ser los ataques de los monstruos, ya habían ocurrido demasiados accidentes cerca de la playa, por lo que el Alcalde no tuvo otra opción más que cerrarla temporalmente por tiempo indefinido.

En toda la playa, no se podía ver ni una sola alma a la vista, con excepción de una persona.

Parado en la orilla de la playa, ahí se encontraba un chico. Su largo cabello y ojos rojos se teñían con el color de la luz del atardecer. Estaba parado con sus brazos detrás de su espalda, observando el ocaso con una expresión de calma total. Si alguien lo mirara detenidamente, esa persona sentiría como si el chico irradiara un aire de soledad.

Brick permaneció de pie en ese lugar, inmóvil, y apreciando el mundo que tenía frente a él.

Luego de unos momentos, los pies del chico se comenzaron a separar del suelo, como si él no pesara nada... y como si el viento de la playa se lo estuviera llevando consigo.

Continuó moviéndose por encima del océano, flotando a unos metros del agua, como si fuera una especie fantasma.

Brick no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. Sus ojos afilados miraban hacia enfrente en todo momento.

De pronto, él vio una isla en la lejanía.

Al verla, Brick sonrió un poco.

El chico de la gorra se detuvo a unos cien metros de la isla.

Entonces, él se sentó casualmente de piernas cruzadas en el aire, como si fuera a empezar a meditar.

Cerró sus ojos, y de su boca empezaron a escucharse unas palabras en un lenguaje foráneo. Nadie en todo el planeta sería capaz de reconocer esas palabras.

Después de unos momentos, él abrió sus ojos y levantó su brazo derecho, juntando su dedo índice y el del medio. Una luz misteriosa empezó a brillar en la punta de sus dedos.

Brick no esperó más y apuntó debajo de él con sus dedos.

Fue entonces que la luz de sus dedos brilló con más intensidad, para después apagarse por completo.

La superficie del océano no mostró ningún cambio en absoluto. Pero si uno tuviera supervisión, se daría cuenta de que en el fondo del océano apareció un destello por un instante, para luego desaparecer por completo. Si alguien se pusiera a observar de nueva cuenta ese mismo lugar, nadie sería capaz de identificar el cambio que acaba de pasar.

No obstante, Brick aún podía sentir la runa que acababa de colocar en ese lugar.

Luego de inspeccionar esa runa por unos cuantos minutos y de verificar que no tuviera ningún problema, él sonrió satisfecho.

'Al parecer, una runa por día es mi límite. Tendré que volver a meditar para recuperar la energía del mundo que acabo de consumir' aunque no lo pareciera, Brick se sentía algo cansado después de utilizar su poder para crear esa runa.

'Podría poner otra runa el día de hoy, pero eso me dejaría aún más agotado y tendría que gastar mis reservas de energía. Si hago eso y me llego a topar con uno de esos monstruos o llega a pasar algo inesperado, no tendré la capacidad de defenderme a mí mismo' Brick siguió contemplando las acciones que podía tomar, pensando detenidamente si debía de colocar otra runa o si debía de irse sin hacer más.

Al final, él negó con la cabeza, rechazando la primera opción 'no hay prisa. Ese genio dijo que ocupa un mes. Es probable que solo dijo eso para tratar de despistar a gente no deseada, pero no importa. Me aseguraré de tener listos mis preparativos a tiempo como sea necesario.'

Una vez decidido eso, Brick regresó sigilosamente a la ciudad.

* * *

A partir de ese momento, Brick empezó otra rutina.

Su estancia durante la escuela no tuvo cambios.

Entonces, después de salir de clases, iba derecho al bosque como siempre para meditar. Pero ya no enfocaba su meditación para refinar su cuerpo, sino para reponer la energía del mundo en su cuerpo y así recuperar su estado más óptimo. De igual manera, él ya no podía progresar con el refinamiento de su cuerpo, debido al cuello de botella con el que se había topado con anterioridad.

Finalmente, él atravesaba la playa para ir al océano, y aproximadamente a unos cien metros de distancia de la isla de los monstruos, él colocaba una runa más en las cercanías.

Así pasaron los días.

Todo progresaba sin problemas, y así fue hasta una tarde en que Brick pudo sentir cerca de quince runas en los alrededores. Estas runas parecían formar un círculo alrededor de la isla.

Después de que Brick terminó de revisar detenidamente cada una de las runas, se concentró y empezó a utilizar la energía del mundo que tenía almacenada dentro de él.

Entonces, algo sorprendente pasó.

Por unos instantes, un muro de luz rodeó toda la isla, el cual parecía estar delimitado por las runas que había puesto Brick. Ese muro de luz iba desde el fondo del océano hasta desaparecer en lo alto del cielo. Parecía que no tenía fin.

Sin embargo, este fenómeno terminó tan pronto como empezó, permaneciendo visible solo por una fracción de segundo.

Una persona normal habría necesitado poner demasiada atención en ese instante para poder notar ese evento, y aun así, era muy probable que esa persona hubiera pensado que eso no fue más que una ilusión causada por su mente jugándole una broma. Esto sin mencionar el hecho de que no había nadie en las cercanías de la playa.

Además, el brillo del ocaso ocultó la mayoría del resplandor que había sido producido por el muro de luz. Si alguien hubiera observado esa escena desde Townsville, no habría alcanzado a distinguir algo importante.

¿Por qué razón Brick solo viajaba a ese lugar durante el atardecer? Era muy simple. La respuesta era la luz del sol. A pesar de que hay gente que gusta de mirarla durante el amanecer o durante el ocaso, la misma luz evita que puedan distinguirse bien otras cosas en la lejanía.

Esto también se aplicaba para la mayoría de los dispositivos digitales utilizados para capturar imágenes. Si alguien llegase a tomar una foto de Brick desde lejos, la luz del sol ayudaría a ocultar su silueta.

Normalmente, Brick ya era demasiado sigiloso, por lo que sería difícil que alguien pudiera descubrir sus actividades. ¡Solamente que él jamás se permitirá estar conforme con algo como esto! Si existe una mejor manera de completar un plan, aunque solo ayude un poco más, ¡entonces él no dudará en añadir esa acción a su plan por más tedioso que esto pueda resultar!

Brick jamás olvidará un dicho que le había ayudado en varias ocasiones: ¡La cautela jamás está de más!

Si el resto de la gente conociera este hábito del pelirrojo, probablemente ellos creerían que Brick estaba siendo demasiado paranoico o que se preocupaba demasiado. Pero para él, ¡la actitud de toda esa gente no sería más que una estupidez! ¡Una necedad! ¡Una insensatez!

Ya sea la gente que decide tomarse las cosas a la ligera o aquellos que hagan las cosas sin pensar, ¡jamás serán dignos a los ojos de Brick!

A Brick no le importaba que tan estúpidamente se pudiera comportar la demás gente, pero él jamás se permitirá cometer errores que bien pudo haber evitado.

Una vez que el muro de luz se disipó, Brick entró a la zona demarcada por las runas.

Cuando se acercó más a la isla, él pudo ver como unos monstruos estaban acostados en el suelo de la playa, tomando el sol.

Sin embargo, lo extraño era que ahora, por más que se acercara el chico a esas criaturas, parecía que los monstruos no podían detectar su existencia. Ya sea con sus ojos, su olfato, su instinto, o con cualquier otro sentido, parecía como si no pudieran percatarse de que el chico de la gorra estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Brick sonrió ante esto, y con sus manos detrás de su espalda, colocó sus pies en el suelo de la isla por primera vez desde hace meses.

'Jejejeje. Bestias estúpidas, ¿me extrañaron? Fue muy fría la manera en que ustedes me corrieron aquellas veces cuando lo único que quería hacer era pasar a visitar. Me gustaría saludarlos ahora mismo, pero esta vez tengo otros planes que poner en marcha, así que será para otra ocasión. Bueno, ni hablar' Brick se burlaba silenciosamente mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la isla. Sus ojos opacos no mostraban la más mínima señal de emoción humana, como si un demonio del mal estuviera a punto de causar una horrible catástrofe.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las chicas se encontraban charlando con su mejor amiga Robin durante la única clase que compartían juntas: arte.

Debido a que Blossom se encontraba en el grupo de alumnos avanzados, ella no tenía otra clase junto a sus hermanas ni amigos. Solo Dexter y uno que otro conocido la acompañaban durante el resto de su día; claro, sin contar el período del almuerzo.

Estaban hablando alegremente, cuando Robin dijo algo que causó que Bubbles entrara en pánico "oigan. El baile de verano ya se acerca. ¿Ya saben con quién van a ir? Yo voy a ir con Mike."

"¡Es cierto! Que rápido pasa el tiempo. El baile es la siguiente semana y yo todavía no sé qué vestido voy a llevar y-" Bubbles seguía y seguía, haciendo que sus hermanas, e incluso Robin, quien había empezado el tema, empezaran a verse agobiadas.

"Vamos, Bubbles. Estoy segura de que todavía tienes tiempo para eso. Blossom, tú vas a ir con Dexter, ¿no es así?" Robin interrumpió a Bubbles sutilmente, dirigiendo la conversación en otra dirección.

"Si. Bueno, al menos eso creo. Estos días, Dexter se ha encontrado demasiado ocupado, por lo que aún no hemos podido tocar el tema" respondió Blossom algo desanimada, pero se recuperó rápidamente al saber que su novio estaba haciendo todo eso por ella.

"¿Eh? Vaya. Ese chico debería de saber sus prioridades. Lo único que parece preocuparle son esos inventos suyos" a Robin no le agradaba que jugaran con los sentimientos de su amiga.

"Está bien, Robin. Sabes que él no es así. Es solo que, bueno, tú sabes. Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente-" Blossom le dijo a su amiga, y al recordar algo, trató de cubrir su brazo con la manga de su playera, el cual estaba cubierto en vendas.

Obviamente, Robin ya había notado la herida de Blossom, pero después de verla constantemente en ese estado durante varios meses, ella sabía que abordar ese tema solo terminaría por incomodar a la líder. Debido a eso, solo mordió su labio y guardó silencio, ocultando su preocupación.

"Y... Buttercup, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Alguien ya te invitó?" Robin empujó ligeramente con el codo a Buttercup, quien, después de oírla, casi suelta un grito lleno de furia en medio de toda la clase.

"Robin, por favor. Ese evento es solo una bobería. ¡Ni loca pienso ir a esa cosa!" era claro que Buttercup no escondería su desagrado por esa clase de eventos.

"¡Oye! ¡No es una bobería! ¡Bien podría gustarte si vas! Mira, saliendo de la escuela podemos ir juntas al centro comercial a probarnos unos vestidos ¡Te verás divina!" Bubbles, como siempre, ya estaba empezando a hacer planes ella sola, algo que irritó a Buttercup.

"¡Ah no! ¡Ni creas! ¡No voy a ir! ¡Y menos me voy a probar un estúpido vestido! Eso es solo para niñas tontas" Buttercup estaba más que decidida. Pero al escuchar eso, solo hizo que Bubbles se enojara, sobre todo por lo último que había dicho la chica de verde.

Al ver el estado en que se encontraba su hermana rubia, Blossom decidió intervenir, especialmente cuando vio que la maestra estaba empezando a molestarse por el relajo que ellas estaban haciendo "y Bubbles. ¿Con quién vas a ir tú? Digo, estoy segura de que ya te habrá invitado alguien."

Después de escucharla, Bubbles se olvidó por completo de lo que le iba a decir a Buttercup, pero luego se puso nerviosa. "¿Eh? Bueno, la verdad es que yo-" iba a empezar Bubbles, cuando se escuchó un estruendo provenir desde el centro de la ciudad.

Desde la ventana del salón, podía verse como un monstruo gigante estaba atacando a la ciudad. Ese monstruo parecía ser un pez globo del tamaño de un rascacielos.

"¿Eso es...? Cielos. Esto parece no tener fin. Lo siento Robin, luego hablamos" se levantó Blossom al igual que sus hermanas.

Robín no se molestó por ello, y luego de pedirle permiso a la maestra, el trío de chicas salió volando por la ventana.

Apenas salieron del edificio, Bubbles se volteó para mirar de nueva cuenta hacia su salón de arte, y por la ventana ella pudo ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules.

Sin embargo, este parecía estar en su mundo. Ya que no se veía concentrado en el cuadro que tenía frente a él. Ella había notado que el rubio no había pintado nada durante toda la clase.

Bubbles pensó una vez más en el baile que se aproximaba, y recordó lo que le había preguntado Blossom '¿con quién vas a ir tú?' Por alguna razón, eso provocó que ella se viera miserable por un momento. Pero entonces, ella negó con su cabeza. Su rostro mostró determinación una vez más.

'No. No. ¡No! ¡Ahora no es el momento para eso! ¡Esta vez, no dejaré que esos monstruos lastimen a Blossom!' luego de calmarse, Bubbles miró al monstruo que iba a combatir al lado de sus hermanas, decidida más que nada a proteger a su hermana mayor.

* * *

Una hora después, los chicos se encontraban almorzando como siempre en la cafetería.

Butch de verdad que no sabía qué hacer.

La hamburguesa frente a él seguía intacta, y ya llevaba ahí unos diez minutos.

Sin embargo, el chico de ojos verdes parecía no notar su almuerzo, ni que este mismo se estaba enfriando.

Sentado junto a él, se encontraba Brick. Disfrutando casualmente de esa barra de proteína a la que él llamaba "comida."

El verde simplemente no podía creer cómo era posible que su hermano mayor fuera capaz de comer esa cosa siempre. ¡Y literalmente siempre! Butch no recuerda el día en que Brick había comido algo que no fuera ese montón de mierda.

El solo verla, le provocaba a Butch unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Esto debido a que una vez él le había robado una de esas barras a su hermano mayor a escondidas durante una noche. Más que nada para saber que tenían de especial esas cosas. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa del verde, ¡resultó ser que el sabor de esa barra era insoportable!

¡Era prácticamente peor que comer brócoli encebollado!

Claro que... Butch nunca había probado tal cosa, ¡pero de todas maneras él se podía imaginar el terror!

A partir de esa noche, Butch no volvió a tocar esas "cosas" que ni siquiera Peludito se atrevería a probar.

No obstante, eso no era lo que angustiaba al rudo de los hermanos en ese momento.

Enfrente de él y de Brick, se encontraba Boomer, mirando fijamente a Brick con una mirada llena de sospecha y de pocos amigos. Mientras tanto, Brick seguía almorzando casualmente, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo.

Normalmente, esto no le hubiera afectado tanto a Butch, ¡pero es que su hermano menor ya tenía haciendo eso desde hace meses! ¡¿Es que no planeaba parar?!

'¿Cuál es su problema? Lleva así prácticamente desde que terminaron las vacaciones de invierno' Butch simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Butch suele dejar que sus hermanos resuelvan sus problemas ellos mismos. Esto porque él no se consideraba la niñera de nadie. ¿Que eran sus hermanos? ¿Unos bebés?

Pero el problema era que el ambiente era demasiado... incómodo.

Si su memoria no le falla... Bueno, mejor dicho, si no le falla mucho, desde que Boomer empezó con su nuevo "pasatiempo" (según Butch), sus hermanos ya casi no se hablaban entre ellos.

Bueno, mejor dicho, ¡ya no se hablaban para nada!

¡Y eso era un fastidio!

Lo peor era que, si él mismo no empezaba una conversación, ¡entonces los tres parecerían un trío de mudos!

Justo como lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento.

"Ugh" Butch ya podía sentir la mirada de los demás estudiantes sobre él y sus hermanos, quienes veían a un Brick feliz disfrutando de su almuerzo, a un Boomer totalmente serio y algo... ¿molesto?, y a Butch, atrapado entre el vacío mental de sus dos hermanos.

No se equivoquen. A Butch le encanta la atención. Pero, en estos momentos, él lo que más quería era tener el superpoder de volverse invisible.

'¡Qué vergüenza me hacen pasar este par de imbéciles!' Butch estaba más que frustrado.

No había peleas con las Powerpuff Girls. No ocurrían peleas en la cafetería. ¡No pasaba nada!

¡Todo eso era demasiado aburrido!

Butch volteó hacia donde usualmente se sientan las chicas, para al menos poder deleitar sus ojos mientras se encontraba sentado en ese infierno, pero para su mala suerte, la mesa de ellas se encontraba totalmente desocupada. Bueno, la verdad era que ahí se encontraba solo el cuatro ojos de Dexter, ¡pero para Butch bien podría decirse que estaba vacía!

'Vaya porquería de suerte tengo hoy, ¡ahora hasta me quitan lo único a lo que vengo a hacer en la cafetería!' pero entonces Butch recordó lo que realmente había ido a hacer ahí.

Miró hacia abajo, y ahí se encontraba una hamburguesa con queso junto a un refresco.

'Bah, como sea. Son solo unos minutos más de esto' y entonces Butch comenzó a almorzar '¡¿pero qué?! ¡Está fría!' el humor de Butch solo se ponía peor a cada momento.

Mientras almorzaba, volvió a ver a sus hermanos.

'En serio. ¿Qué pasó entre estos dos?' Butch ya había tratado de averiguar eso varias veces.

Sin embargo, lo único que él obtenía como respuesta por parte de Brick era: "¿Problema? ¿Cuál problema? Todo está bien" le decía Brick con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras que con Boomer solo obtenía respuestas cortas y a veces sin sentido: "Mmn." "Ya veo." "Ajá" como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta en primer lugar.

Todo era demasiado raro. ¿Acaso Butch se había vuelto loco? ¡Porque prácticamente parecía como si esos dos hubieran intercambiado sus cuerpos o algo así!

¿Brick alegre? ¿Boomer serio?

¡¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esta?!

¿Ahora qué? ¿Acaso luego Butch va a intercambiar roles con Dexter o algo así?

A Butch le dio un escalofrío y se le puso la cara pálida de tan solo pensar en algo como eso.

Todo parecía ser un infierno eterno para Butch, hasta que apareció una cosa que, según él, iluminó su día.

Bueno, sería mejor decir: tres cosas.

Tres estelas de colores entraron rápidamente a la cafetería y pasaron por la barra de comida, y él por fin pudo disfrutar de la vista.

Blossom, Bubbles y, aunque no del gusto de Butch, Buttercup. Las tres fueron a sentarse a su mesa junto a Dexter.

"Ugh" volvió a gruñir el verde '¿qué demonios le ven a ese debilucho cuando yo me encuentro aquí?'

Era una incógnita que Butch no había podido descubrir desde hace tiempo.

Al principio, cuando él y sus hermanos asistían a la primaria junto a las Puffs, a Butch no le había llamado tanto la atención. Pero después, resultó ser que las tres se empezaron a desarrollar demasiado bien; ganándose así la atención del verde. Y más ahora que ya se acercaba el fin de su primer año de secundaria. Parecía que esas tres se volvían cada vez más irresistibles.

Butch siguió observándolas por un rato.

Él primero estaba mirando a las chicas vulgarmente, pero luego se mostró algo confundido.

Parecía que esos cuatro estaban charlando de algo serio al ver la expresión que tenían en ese momento.

Sin sentir la menor pizca de respeto por la confidencialidad de los demás, Butch optó por usar su superoído para escuchar de qué estaban hablando, pero parecía que ellos ya habían acabado de hablar.

Lo único que él logró escuchar, fue a Dexter decir "mañana será el día, estén preparadas," y vio a las tres chicas asentir con su cabeza.

Butch sintió algo de intriga, pero momentos después decidió no darle importancia y continuó almorzando.

No obstante, ni él ni Boomer, quien no había dejado de vigilar al pelirrojo durante todo el almuerzo, notaron como fue que apareció un brillo siniestro en los ojos de Brick cuando Dexter terminó de decir esas palabras.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, se podía sentir un viento fuerte pasar rápidamente por los cielos.

Parecía que unas nubes grises estaban empezando a formarse en lo alto, como si fueran un indicio de que una gran tormenta se avecinaba.

Mirando a las nubes, ahí estaba Brick, flotando en el cielo como un inmortal.

Frente a él, se encontraba una isla.

Sin embargo, esta vez Brick se quedó afuera del perímetro de la isla, ignorando por completo a unos pequeños monstruos que jugueteaban a cierta distancia de él, y quienes parecían no percatarse de que Brick estaba cerca de ahí.

'Todo está listo. Ahora solo queda esperar, y ver como resulta todo' Brick cerró sus ojos, sintiendo las quince runas que él había puesto alrededor de la isla, además de otras cosas que él había preparado días después.

Luego de revisar por última vez que no hubiera problemas en sus preparativos, él comenzó a alejarse de la isla. Pero, después de un par de segundos, él se detuvo.

Brick se volteó en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba Townsville, más allá de la isla de los monstruos, donde el océano parecía no tener fin.

Brick se quedó flotando en ese lugar por un tiempo.

De repente, Brick extendió su brazo en frente de él, como si quisiera alcanzar algo en particular.

Comenzó a moverse, alejándose cada vez más y más de Townsville y de la isla. Sus ojos mostraban un indicio de anhelo.

En ese momento, parecía como si Brick se hubiera olvidado de todo.

Se olvidó de la isla, de las Powerpuff Girls, de sus hermanos y de Townsville. Lo único en lo que él podía pensar en ese momento, era en alcanzar "eso" que él deseaba.

Brick continuó moviéndose. Ni siquiera notó cuando fue que la costa de Townsville y la isla desaparecieron en la lejanía.

Así fue, hasta que en cierto punto, él se detuvo.

Miró debajo de él, observando detenidamente la superficie del agua. Descendió un poco hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de altura del agua.

Él podía sentir como las olas chocaban ligeramente con sus pies, provocando que sus tenis empezaran a humedecerse poco a poco.

Pero esto no parecía importarle al pelirrojo.

Solo seguía mirando el agua, como si él pudiera ver algo que sería imposible para los demás.

"Así que... este es el borde de mi jaula..." fue entonces que Brick sonrió, pero a pesar de eso, si alguien viera bien su rostro, uno podría darse cuenta de que el chico tenía una expresión miserable. Era una sonrisa llena de angustia... y tristeza. Era una sonrisa, de alguien a quien le repugnaba su propia insignificancia y debilidad.

Brick, quien podría ser considerado como un demonio frío y calculador, estaba mostrando un raro momento de melancolía.

Él podía sentir vagamente su alma. También podía sentir cómo una especie de hilo estaba amarrado alrededor de su alma. El otro extremo de ese hilo se extendía a lo lejos, justo donde se encontraba Townsville.

Claramente, ese hilo lo mantenía atado a esa ciudad.

En ese mismo momento, Brick sintió que ese hilo extraño se encontraba totalmente estirado. Si él se alejaba tan solo un paso más de Townsville, el hilo se rompería.

No había necesidad de explicar que era lo que pasaría si eso llegara a suceder.

Es más. ¡Brick estaba percibiendo un sentimiento de crisis estremecedor por todo su ser con el simple hecho de estar parado en ese lugar!

El chico sentía como si su alma palpitara al ritmo de su corazón. Como si esta estuviera sintiendo pánico. Como si le estuviera queriendo advertir "¡regresa! ¡Estás en peligro! ¡Aléjate de ahí!"

Brick siguió mirando en silencio.

Recordó el contrato que él y sus hermanos tenían con Him. En su rostro, se podía apreciar una mirada emocional, como si el chico estuviera soportando un peso indescriptible en sus hombros.

¿Quién le había dado tal destino? Quien sea que lo haya hecho, al parecer no le importó en lo absoluto.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de pensar acerca de eso? Nada. Porque no había absolutamente nada que aprender de esa sucia jugarreta.

¿Debía de aceptar que sería un esclavo por el resto de su vida?

... ...

Ese era un destino... del que parecía imposible escapar. Ese era un destino... ¡que él no iba a aceptar!

Levantó su mirada para mirar una vez más a la lejanía, y volvió a extender su brazo frente a él, como si deseara algo.

Como si quisiera salir de esa jaula.

Como si quisiera ir a donde él deseara.

Como si quisiera... respirar aire libre por primera vez en su vida.

Sus ojos mostraban un profundo deseo de...

"Libertad" murmuró Brick con un tono leve pero emotivo, haciendo que su voz apenas lograra salir de su garganta y fuera opacada por el ruido de las olas.

Brick tenía una mirada serena en un rostro, y si alguien más lo viera en ese momento, solo verían a un joven, flotando sobre el océano en silencio.

Sin embargo, Brick podía sentir como si él tuviera varias cadenas que lo ataban por todo su cuerpo; asfixiándolo, y recordándole... que su vida no era suya.

Sin darse cuenta, pasaron un par de horas.

Ya había anochecido, pero Brick seguía flotando en ese mismo lugar, manteniendo su brazo extendido en todo momento, como si él se hubiera convertido en una estatua. Lo único que se movía era su largo cabello, que se mecía con el viento de esa noche.

No refinó su cuerpo ni planeó artimañas.

Por primera vez desde hace varios meses, el chico "desperdició" su tiempo.

Brick miró por última vez el cielo lejano, para entonces cerrar sus ojos y agachar su cabeza.

Esta vez, él se tomó su tiempo para regresar a Townsville, escuchando el chocar de las olas mientras volaba lentamente, como si se burlaran de él.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y los suburbios de Townsville se encontraban en silencio.

Las nubes ya habían ocupado todo el cielo, pero no había caído ni una sola gota de lluvia ese día. Tal parece ser que no sería sino hasta mañana cuando empezaría a llover.

Había una casa con las luces apagadas, haciendo parecer que sus residentes ya se habían ido a dormir.

No obstante, la luz aún seguía encendida en el sótano de esa casa.

Ahí se encontraban las tres chicas con superpoderes junto a su creador, el Profesor Utonium.

Una vez más, el ambiente estaba tenso entre los integrantes de esa familia.

"Niñas-" empezó a decir el Profesor, mirando con preocupación a sus hijas.

"Todo estará bien, Profesor. Vamos a ir preparadas. Dexter ha investigado ese lugar por un tiempo y ha calculado que, si tenemos cuidado, todos podremos salir ilesos de ahí en caso de que llegara a ocurrir algo" le aseguró Blossom a su padre.

"Entiendo niñas. Pero esta es la primera vez que escucho algo acerca de un-" siguió insistiendo el Profesor.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Se preocupa demasiado, Profesor! ¡Aún no ha aparecido algo que pueda con nosotras!" Buttercup parecía demasiado confiada.

"Profesor, es que de verdad ya no podemos dejar que le sigan haciendo daño a Blossom. Sé que es peligroso. ¡Pero tenemos que ponerle un alto a esto ya!" Bubbles, para sorpresa de todos, era la que se veía más decidida. Y como no, siendo que ella, junto a Buttercup, habían presenciado varias veces el peligro al que se ha visto sujeta su hermana mayor.

El Profesor aún se veía inseguro, pero al ver la mirada decidida de sus hijas, y al recordar las heridas que había sufrido la mayor, solo pudo terminar por desistir y esperar por el mejor resultado posible.

"Muy bien. Solo quiero que me prometan que regresarán sanas y salvas" fue lo único que les pidió el Profesor.

"""Lo prometemos""" respondieron las tres al unísono.

Luego de una hora, las chicas ya se habían ido a dormir.

Sin embargo, el Profesor seguía en su laboratorio, pensando en lo que sus hijas le habían relatado, acerca de cómo Dexter había descubierto la existencia de cierto... monstruo.

Algo que podría considerarse como un monstruo entre monstruos. Algo que Dexter sospechaba que era como...

El líder de la isla. El emperador de las bestias. Un rey... entre los monstruos.

Un monstruo, que parecía tener control total sobre todos los otros monstruos, y el cual Dexter creía que le había ordenado a sus subordinados que atacaran específicamente a Blossom. Pero, ¿con qué objetivo? Ni el mismo Dexter sabía eso. Pero al niño genio ya no se le podía ocurrir otra explicación.

La misión que sus niñas iban a realizar mañana junto con Dexter, consistía en encontrar a ese monstruo y enfrentarlo, para que así los monstruos dejaran en paz a Blossom de una vez por todas.

Pero el Profesor no podía dejar de sentir que algo andaba mal. Aunque a fin de cuentas, no se le pudo ocurrir cual era la causa de su mal presagio.

Al final, el Profesor solo oró para que sus hijas regresaran sanas y salvas el día de mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las chicas habían disfrutado de una mañana tranquila durante la escuela.

Sin embargo, sus amigos pudieron notar que las tres chicas parecían encontrarse demasiado tensas por alguna razón. Pero cuando intentaron inferir en el asunto, el trío de superheroínas solo evitó el tema, como si en realidad no hubiera ningún problema.

Una vez terminada su estancia en la escuela, las tres se miraron entre ellas, presenciando la determinación en los ojos de las otras, y sin decir más, emprendieron vuelo hacia la casa de Dexter para empezar su misión.

No obstante, cerca de la salida de la escuela, se encontraba parado un chico con una gorra y ojos de color rojo. Él pudo sentir a las chicas alejarse, pero no las miró irse.

Solo estaba ahí parado, como si estuviera pensando sobre algo en especial.

Alzó su mirada, y contempló como varias gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. Parecía que una tormenta estaba a punto de empezar.

Finalmente, el chico suspiró con resignación, y desapareció de ese lugar sin llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes, como si fuera una especie de fantasma.

* * *

Una vez fueron a reunirse con Dexter, el niño genio sacó uno de sus robots gigantes y acompañó a las chicas a la playa de Townsville.

"Llegó el momento. ¿Están listas?" le preguntó Dexter a las chicas.

Las tres asintieron.

"Es hora de ponerle fin a esta locura" Buttercup se veía más que decidida. El mal tiempo por el que esos monstruos la habían hecho pasar era más que suficiente para fastidiarla por completo. A Buttercup le gustaban las peleas, y jamás consideraría pasar de una. ¡Pero todo tenía un límite!

"¿Segura que quieres venir, Blossom? Digo, con nosotros tres podría ser suficiente. No tienes por qué forzarte" Bubbles no pudo esconder su preocupación. Ella no quería ni imaginarse lo que le pasaría a su hermana cuando esta pusiera tan solo un pie en esa isla, sobre todo con todos esos monstruos que solo querían acabar con ella.

Blossom le sonrió a su hermana más pequeña, pero negó con la cabeza "este es mi problema Bubbles. No escaparé de él. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero, por favor, déjame hacerle frente yo misma."

Parecía que Bubbles quería decir algo más, pero al ver lo decidida que se veía su líder, optó por tragarse sus palabras.

Blossom se volteó para ver a Dexter, y asintió de nueva cuenta.

Al ver esto, Dexter cerró sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y poner en marcha a su robot.

Su destino, ¡la isla de los monstruos!

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ellos pudieran ver la isla en la lejanía.

Pero al acercarse, los cuatro escucharon un rugido en los alrededores.

Esto no le habría afectado demasiado a las chicas, puesto que ellas estaban más que acostumbradas a combatir contra monstruos.

Sin embargo, momentos después, se empezaron a escuchar otros rugidos. Un sinnúmero de rugidos superponiéndose los unos con los otros. Unos parecían ser chillidos de aves, otros zumbidos de insectos, otros aullidos de bestias, entre otros tipos de sonidos intimidantes.

Fue hasta cierto momento en que Dexter y las chicas pudieron ver a decenas, incluso centenas, de monstruos en la lejanía; los cuales se estaban dirigiendo hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

Esos monstruos parecían estar en un estado frenético, aún más que cuando atacaban a las chicas en Townsville.

"B-Blossom, ¿qué hacemos?" Bubbles empezó a temblar un poco al sentir la mirada de todas esas bestias.

Blossom, por su parte, pareció dudar por un momento, pero se forzó a recuperar su compostura "muy bien. ¡En formación, chicas! ¡Dexter, cúbrenos!"

Sus hermanas y Dexter asintieron.

Dexter se posicionó con su robot a cierta distancia, preparándose para asistir a las chicas con sus armas a distancia, mientras que Buttercup y Bubbles flanquearon a Blossom; poniéndose en una formación que tenía como objetivo el proteger principalmente a su hermana mayor.

Las dos hermanas menores ya estaban acostumbradas a esta clase de formación, y al ver la cantidad de monstruos que querían ir por su líder, provocó que esta vez se tomaran su rol muy en serio.

El primer monstruo que se acercó era un hombre lobo gigante, el cual llegó casi en un instante debido a que era demasiado veloz.

Las chicas seguían calmadas aún en presencia de ese monstruo, y empezaron a tomar algo de altura.

Al notar esto, el hombre lobo saltó rápidamente hacia ellas, atacando especialmente a Blossom con una de sus garras.

Esto era justamente lo que las chicas habían esperado.

Las tres predijeron sin problemas la trayectoria del monstruo y descendieron rápidamente, logrando esquivar el ataque del hombre lobo y, haciendo uso de que el monstruo no podía maniobrar en el aire, las tres combinaron su fuerza al golpear al mismo tiempo el torso del lobo, atravesándolo y dejando un gran agujero detrás de ellas.

El lobo cayó en el océano, convulsionándose por unos momentos para después quedarse completamente quieto, sumergiéndose en el agua para jamás volver a ser visto.

Todo parecía ir bien. Pero las chicas no tuvieron tiempo ni para tomar un respiro, debido a que esta vez tres monstruos se habían abalanzado hacia ellas al mismo tiempo.

Una abeja gigante por la izquierda, un lagarto enorme que escupía ácido por el frente y un ojo gigante con varios tentáculos por la derecha.

Blossom le mandó inmediatamente varias señales a sus hermanas y, haciendo uso de su velocidad superior, las tres volaron directamente hacia la abeja gigante que se encontraba a la izquierda, para así evitar ser flanqueadas por los tres monstruos al mismo tiempo.

'No podemos dejar que nos acorralen, pero tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de alargar las peleas, de lo contrario, esto solo ocasionará que más monstruos nos vayan a alcanzar, y entonces nuestros problemas solo se complicarán aún más' la mente de Blossom estaba trabajando a mil por hora, debido a la situación en la que ellos se encontraban en ese momento.

Las tres esquivaron a tiempo el aguijón de la abeja. Buttercup y Bubbles se acercaron rápidamente a la cabeza de la abeja, y sin perder tiempo, usaron sus ojos láser para atacar directamente a los ojos del insecto, dejando a la abeja completamente ciega.

Aprovechando esta oportunidad, Blossom se acercó al abdomen de la abeja y procedió a arrancarle su aguijón con su superfuerza.

Blossom sabía que las abejas no son capaces de sobrevivir sin su aguijón, y como era de esperarse, la abeja ya empezaba a caer hacia el océano al igual que el hombre lobo.

No obstante, Blossom no perdió tiempo y gritó "¡Dexter! ¡Ahora!"

Al oír esto, Dexter apuntó con uno de los cañones de su robot y disparó un rayo láser hacia el lagarto gigante, el cual ya se había acercado demasiado a las chicas y estaba a punto de escupir su ácido mortal.

Pero antes de que el monstruo pudiera hacer uso de su habilidad, el rayo láser entró directamente por la boca del lagarto; explotando en mil pedazos la cabeza del mismo.

Se esparció una pequeña cortina de humo causada por la explosión, lo que obstruyó la visión del ojo gigante que ya se estaba aproximando.

El ojo gigante no pudo ver cuando fue que Blossom apareció frente a él desde la cortina de humo. Ella aún llevaba consigo el aguijón de la abeja gigante, y fue entonces que clavó dicho aguijón directamente en el ojo del monstruo, inyectando así un veneno letal en todo su organismo y causando la muerte del mismo.

Tres monstruos aparecieron al mismo tiempo, y de igual manera, tres monstruos perecieron casi instantáneamente uno tras otro. Mientras que el grupo de las chicas y Dexter todavía no había sufrido ni una sola herida.

Todo esto se debía a la coordinación y al trabajo en equipo que tenían los cuatro.

Sin embargo, la pelea apenas había empezado, pues aún se podía ver venir una infinidad de monstruos desde la lejanía.

Esta vez parecía que iban a aparecer seis monstruos al mismo tiempo.

Blossom respiró profundamente para relajar su cuerpo y tranquilizar su mente, y entonces continuó con su asalto, coordinándose a la perfección con sus hermanas y pidiéndole ayuda a Dexter en los momentos más críticos, ya sea para atacar o defender.

Blossom sabía más que nada que esos monstruos querían atacarla especialmente a ella, así que no se preocupaba demasiado de que algo pudiera ocurrirle a Dexter, quien se encontraba en la lejanía, sirviendo de apoyo como un buen francotirador. O sus hermanas, quienes podían acercarse demasiado a los monstruos, ya que estos mismos no les prestaban demasiada atención a ellas. Fue debido a esto que la abeja no reaccionó a tiempo cuando Buttercup y Bubbles se acercaron demasiado a sus ojos, o cuando el lagarto no se percató del rayo que había disparado Dexter hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

De lo contrario, no hubiera sido posible acabar con esos monstruos con tanta facilidad.

Todo esto... se debía al uso de estrategias bien planeadas.

Blossom estaba más que concentrada en la pelea.

Siendo que ellos estaban combatiendo a un grupo casi interminable de monstruos, ella tenía que poner prioridad en conservar su energía y la de sus hermanas, ya que la pelea estaba lejos de terminarse.

* * *

Pasó algo de tiempo, y la pelea parecía no tener fin.

Las chicas no sabían cuántos monstruos habían derrotado, siendo que todos los cadáveres caían directamente a lo profundo del océano, pero ellas estaban seguras de que ya eran más de cien.

Las chicas ya estaban empezando a respirar con dificultad y andaban sudando mucho, mostrando que tan agotadas se encontraban en ese momento.

De vez en cuando, Dexter se veía forzado a intervenir directamente en la pelea con su robot, para así darle un ligero tiempo de descanso a las heroínas. Pero esto era demasiado difícil de conseguir, ya que los monstruos se enfocaban demasiado en Blossom y la mayoría de las veces solo ignoraban los ataques del niño genio.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué diantres es todo esto?! Ya llevamos demasiado tiempo peleando, ¡pero estas cosas no parecen tener fin! ¿Cuándo vamos a explorar esa isla?" Buttercup no pudo esconder lo irritada que se sentía en ese momento.

"Lenguaje, Buttercup. Te entiendo. Pero de todas maneras no podemos acercarnos demasiado, ya que eso solo les dará la oportunidad a esos monstruos de rodearnos, o que incluso puedan bloquear nuestra ruta de escape. Si llega a pasar eso y si la situación se volviera demasiado peligrosa, entonces sería difícil que pudiéramos regresar sanas y salvas después de esta batalla" Blossom trató de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana verde.

"Por favor, Blossom. ¿Crees que acaso no lo sé? ¡Pero es que todavía ni siquiera hemos podido poner un solo pie en esa maldita isla y encima parece que ya nos vamos a desfallecer por el cansancio! Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¡¿cómo diablos vamos a averiguar por qué decidieron atacarte de la nada estas cosas?!" Buttercup le recordó a su hermana mayor por qué habían ido a esa isla en primer lugar.

Blossom quería decirle algo a su hermana, pero no se le ocurrió que decir.

Era cierto que ellos tenían que descifrar la causa que incitó a esos monstruos a atacarla de la nada. Blossom sabía que esta misión no habría servido para nada si ellos no cumplían con el objetivo principal de la misma.

'Yo también quiero saber porque esos monstruos me están atacando de esa manera, pero resulta que hay demasiados monstruos aquí como para que podamos manejarlos nosotros mismos. Un solo error que cometamos pudiera meternos en un terrible aprieto' Blossom seguía pensando que hacer, pero no se le pudo ocurrir una solución a este problema.

La chica del moño ya estaba considerando retirarse de ese lugar con Dexter y sus hermanas, pero fue entonces que se escuchó un chillido.

¡Screech!

Fue un chillido que parecía no tener comparación, y cuando fue escuchado por los monstruos, los afectó demasiado. Esto fue hasta el punto de que todos empezaron a temblar, e incluso, dejaron de atacar a las chicas; como si de la nada hubieran olvidado lo que estaban haciendo hace unos segundos. Todos se quedaron quietos en el suelo, y ninguno se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

Los cuatro héroes quedaron totalmente anonadados después de presenciar esta escena.

"¿Qué les pasa ahora? Hace un momento no nos los podíamos quitar de encima, pero después de oír ese chillido, pareciera como si hubieran sido domados en un instante" Bubbles se veía sorprendida.

Blossom sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, e instintivamente, se volteó a ver a Dexter para confirmar su conjetura.

Dexter le regresó la mirada a Blossom y asintió, "parece que mi teoría fue correcta. Sigh. Aunque ahora más que nada desearía que me hubiera equivocado" en la voz de Dexter podía notarse un poco de incertidumbre y aprensión.

"Maldita sea. Aunque me duele admitirlo, ya teníamos demasiados problemas con estos monstruos. ¡¿Pero ahora me estás diciendo que también tenemos que enfrentarnos a esa criatura?!" era raro ver a Buttercup mostrando poca confianza en sí misma, pero después de formar parte en la pelea de hace unos momentos, fue como si alguien le hubiera tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Esto hizo que ella por fin entendiera que tan peligrosa era su situación actual.

Blossom guardó silencio. Apretó sus puños, y mordió su labio. No pudo evitar sentir una gran falta de seguridad en ese momento.

La pelirroja estaba contemplando si ellos debían de escapar ahora más que antes.

Luego de que el chillido dejó de oírse por completo, toda la isla comenzó a temblar, como si fuera el indicio de que se avecinaba un terremoto.

Las chicas y Dexter vieron estupefactos como se levantó una enorme cortina de polvo por toda la isla.

Varios árboles fueron derribados. Los acantilados empezaron a derrumbarse. Unas olas gigantescas se empezaron a formar en los alrededores por las vibraciones de la isla.

Todo era un caos total.

Nadie supo cuando fue que los monstruos habían empezado a escapar por todos lados, alejándose lo más rápido posible de la isla para buscar refugio en otro lugar y así ponerse a salvo.

Aquellos monstruos salvajes que no habían dudado en atacar e incluso ignoraban el dolor causado por ataques fatales, ahora estaban huyendo despavoridamente como una bola de cobardes; mostrando una expresión de terror total en sus rostros.

Blossom no podía creer la actitud de esos monstruos. ¿Dónde habían quedado las bestias feroces que la habían atacado sin misericordia apenas hace unos segundos atrás?

Después de reflexionar por unos segundos, Blossom volvió a poner su atención en la isla.

La isla había quedado desierta, y no se veía ningún monstruo a la vista.

Fue entonces que se escuchó un gran estruendo provenir desde el centro de la isla.

El grupo de jóvenes se había quedado enmudecido. Lo que vieron era algo que no podían creer.

Un par de alas gigantes, blancas como la nieve, empezaron a alzarse desde el suelo. Las chicas vieron totalmente atónitas cómo ese par de alas parecían cubrir casi todo el cielo.

Entonces, una cabeza de proporciones sobrenaturales empezó a emerger junto a las alas. Estaba cubierta por un pelaje de color blanco, tenía una nariz de cerdo y unos ojos rojos que mostraban su sed de sangre.

Abruptamente, esa criatura tomó el vuelo, creando una ventisca de viento con el aleteo de sus alas.

Cuando terminó de ascender, el cuarteto de héroes vio como las alas del murciélago bloqueaban completamente el cielo, escondiendo los escasos rayos de sol que podían filtrarse a través de la tormenta, y creando una penumbra que se esparcía por los alrededores, como si ellos estuvieran presenciando un eclipse solar.

Ahí se encontraba volando en el cielo.

Un monstruo entre monstruos.

Una criatura sin igual.

Una bestia que bien podría ser adorada como a un dios entre los mortales.

El monstruo definitivo, que bien podría ser considerado como: el rey de los monstruos.

Las chicas se quedaron respirando con gran dificultad, mientras que el rostro de Dexter se volvía cada vez más pálido.

Un enorme murciélago blanco con ojos rojos se encontraba frente a ellos, y para el horror de todos, estaba observando a Blossom con una mirada llena de furia total.

Bubbles se quedó petrificada, temblando cuando por fin vio la verdadera figura de esa bestia. Pero, ¿quién podría culparla? Ya que ni ella ni sus hermanas se habían enfrentado antes a algo tan... terrorífico.

Buttercup, quien normalmente peleaba contra monstruos sin mostrar miedo alguno, podía sentir cómo un sudor frío recorría por su frente. Ella no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

Dexter andaba empezando a dudar. Se puso a pensar si sus acciones en realidad no fueron más que un acto de imprudencia y si él debió de haber hecho aún más preparativos.

Blossom, por su parte, al ser observada directamente por el murciélago, sentía la mayor presión de todos. Pero increíblemente, ella no se acobardó, e incluso se las arregló para mantenerse firme frente a esa bestia sin retroceder un solo paso.

Al ver como el murciélago se estaba preparando para atacar, Blossom dejó de dudar.

"¡Prepárense! ¡Necesito que estén alerta! Ustedes vieron lo rápida que es esa cosa, así que escapar de este lugar está fuera de discusión si de todas maneras nos va a alcanzar en un instante. Tenemos que hacerle frente si queremos salir vivos de este lugar. ¡Ahora no es tiempo para dudar!" gritó Blossom a todo pulmón, ayudando a hacer que sus hermanas y Dexter recobraran su razón.

Buttercup fue la primera en responder "es cierto. Ya no hay marcha atrás. De todas formas, es a él a quien vinimos a buscar desde el principio, ¿no es así?"

Bubbles aún seguía temblando, cerró sus ojos y tomó sus manos para empezar a calmarse. Segundos después, ella abrió sus ojos, su mirada mostraba determinación.

Dexter continuó sintiéndose aprensivo. Él simplemente no se permitiría subestimar a esa bestia. Más aún cuando los sensores de su robot estaban detectando una cantidad inimaginable de energía, la cual parecía provenir del monstruo.

'¿En serio podremos contra algo como esto?' se preguntó a sí mismo.

Dexter había realizado un sinnúmero de simulaciones de batalla desde el momento en que apareció el murciélago con la ayuda del equipo de su robot. Pero él no había encontrado un escenario en donde él y las chicas hayan logrado sobrevivir a esta calamidad.

Una joven chica con un moño rojo, cabello largo y ojos rosas miraba a la bestia frente a ella. Sus ojos brillaban con resolución, exhibiendo el valor y coraje que esta chica mostraba ante una situación como esta.

Ella miró a sus hermanas, y luego a Dexter, y una vez listos, empezaron el enfrentamiento final.

* * *

Sin embargo, solo por el simple hecho de poseer valor, coraje, valentía o determinación; no significa que todo siempre marchará como uno se lo espera. A veces, no basta solo con creer en uno mismo para poder triunfar en algo.

En una isla situada lejos de la playa de Townsville, no se podía ver ni un alma en las cercanías.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, como si nada estuviera mal en el mundo.

No obstante, cerca del perímetro de la isla, se podían ver rastros de sangre en la playa, que poco a poco estaba siendo limpiada por las olas que chocaban contra la arena. Si pasaban uno o dos días, es probable que ya no quedaría ningún indicio de sangre en esa playa.

Pero más adentro en la isla, podían verse más rastros de sangre. Había varios árboles destrozados, rocas destruidas y agujeros en el suelo que parecían haber sido formados hace apenas un par de horas atrás.

Al ver todo esto, uno podría darse cuenta de que una gran batalla había acontecido en ese lugar.

Cerca de un bosque, en la orilla de un lago, se encontraba desmayada una chica con cabellos dorados en el suelo. Las pequeñas olas del lago acariciaban su mejilla y mecían su cabello mojado, pero la chica no se despertaba. Y no era para sorprenderse, ya que por todo su cuerpo había un gran número de heridas graves. A cualquier persona se le hubiera roto el corazón después de presenciar el estado en el que se encontraba esa pobre chica.

No muy lejos de ese lago, en un árbol roto, se encontraba una chica de cabello negro; colgando de cabeza desde una de las ramas de dicho árbol. Un hilo de sangre parecía descender de su labio y de su frente. Su cabello estaba suelto, meciéndose con el viento del bosque. Gotas de lluvia caían constantemente en su rostro, pero parecía que la chica no iba a despertar pronto.

En las afueras de ese bosque, cerca de la entrada de una cueva, se encontraba un robot totalmente destruido. Estaba en tan mal estado que uno no podría identificar cual era el aspecto original del robot. Si uno se fijara bien, uno podría ver a un chico de cabello rizado, el cual llevaba puesto una bata blanca de laboratorio. Sus lentes estaban rotos. El chico se encontraba desmayado encima de los restos del robot, con varios cables enredados entre sus brazos y piernas, los cuales parecían ser parte de los controles que el chico había utilizado para controlar al robot.

Realmente, era una vista miserable.

Todo era un desastre.

Desde el momento en que empezó la pelea, las chicas y Dexter no supieron que fue lo que los golpeó.

En comparación con todos los monstruos contra los que habían combatido ese mismo día, esa criatura estaba completamente en otro nivel.

Su piel era demasiado gruesa y resistente, la cual resistía con facilidad la mayoría de los ataques que provenían del cuarteto de héroes.

El murciélago era demasiado rápido. Cada vez que las chicas intentaban atacar un punto vital, como sus ojos o su nariz, el murciélago las esquivaba con demasiada facilidad, haciendo que casi todos los esfuerzos de las chicas fueran en vano.

Dexter tuvo que sacrificar el resto de la energía que le quedaba a su robot para disparar un potente rayo de energía. Las chicas no se quedaron de brazos cruzados. Cuando vieron a Dexter cargar su rayo, ellas también utilizaron sus propios rayos de energía para combinarlo con el que disparó Dexter, volviéndolo aún más poderoso.

El ataque más poderoso, el cual representaba la eficiencia máxima de poder y coordinación del que eran capaces los cuatro...

Fue detenido sin mucho problema por el monstruo.

Las chicas ya se encontraban agotadas, y el robot de Dexter se había quedado sin energía, así que ahora ya no era más que un cacharro inservible.

Los cuatro miraron al monstruo con una expresión de derrota.

La pelea continuó por un tiempo, hasta que Buttercup, Bubbles y Dexter quedaron inconscientes.

En la distancia, solo quedaba de pie una chica pelirroja de ojos rosados. No había rastro de su famoso moño rojo que siempre llevaba en su cabeza.

Blossom Utonium. Una heroína prodigiosa y orgullosa, la cual siempre ayudaba a los demás cuando estaban en problemas, se encontraba en un estado lamentable.

Tenía demasiadas heridas, aún más que sus hermanas o Dexter, y en peor estado.

Pero la chica se rehusaba a perder el conocimiento.

Aún con la poca energía que le quedaba, ella seguía peleando en ese combate que parecía imposible de ganar.

Gracias a que el murciélago estaba enfocado principalmente en acabar con Blossom, este ignoró completamente a los demás cuando se quedaron inconscientes. Esto causó un gran alivio en Blossom, ya que al menos así sus hermanas y Dexter estarían a salvo.

La chica miró al monstruo, a esa criatura que le había causado muchos problemas a ella y a los demás.

Ahí estaba ese terrible murciélago, el cual ahora tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su torso, la cual fue causada por el rayo que Dexter, Bubbles, Buttercup y ella habían lanzado con anterioridad.

Blossom sabía que ya no podía hacer más que eso.

Estaba cansada. Ya casi no tenía energía. Sentía que, si se descuidaba al menos por un instante, entonces ella, aun con la sustancia X circulando por su cuerpo, terminaría por desmayarse.

Pero aun así, ¡la chica todavía no se había dado por vencida!

La pelirroja le había prometido al Profesor que todos ellos regresarían sanos y salvos, ¡y ella se asegurará de que las cosas no pasen de otra manera!

Estaba preparándose para seguir peleando.

'¿Eh?' Pero cuando dio su primer paso, Blossom sintió como si todo su mundo comenzara a dar vueltas.

Tropezó e inmediatamente cayó al suelo, causando que se empeoraran las heridas que tenía por todo su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que ella vomitó una bocanada de sangre. Esta se mezcló con la sangre del suelo que ella había derramado con anterioridad.

Blossom todavía no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

Apenas hace unos momentos ella todavía se podía mover. Pero ahora ni siquiera podía ver claramente con sus ojos.

Todo eso le resultaba muy extraño, pero fue entonces que apenas pudo notar como el murciélago se estaba preparando para realizar su ataque final.

Dos hilos de lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por el rostro de la chica.

La chica había perdido toda señal de esperanza y sabía que ya no podía escapar. Pero aun así, ¡ella quería vivir!

¡Ella quería vivir su futuro al lado de todos sus seres queridos!

Blossom se sentía demasiado miserable al saber que ahora todo eso era algo imposible. Un sueño que jamás podrá volverse realidad.

'¡En verdad que fui una estúpida al venir a este lugar junto con mis hermanas y Dexter! ¡Jamás debimos de haber hecho eso!' se lamentaba Blossom. Pero entonces recordó algo, provocando que ella se sintiera aún más desdichada 'perdóneme, Profesor. Parece que al fin y al cabo no podré cumplir esa promesa.'

Pero entonces, Blossom sintió como si estuviera empezando a alucinar.

Parado frente a ella... vio a un chico. Un chico que tenía el cabello tan largo como ella y que llevaba una gorra roja en su cabeza. Estaba mirándola desde cierta distancia mientras le sonreía con ternura. Sus ojos rojos brillaban como el fuego de las estrellas.

Blossom se sorprendió al verlo. No sabía que pensar ante eso.

Pero fue demasiado tarde para comprender sus sentimientos. Ya que un momento después, todo se puso oscuro.

* * *

Unas horas antes.

En un lugar desconocido y totalmente oscuro, si uno escuchaba atentamente, podría escuchar una respiración demasiado silenciosa en los alrededores.

No se escuchaba ningún movimiento provenir de ese lugar. Pero podían oírse los temblores que se manifestaban en las cercanías que, por muy extraño que parezca, no afectaban para nada la estructura de ese extraño lugar. Las paredes de los alrededores se veían increíblemente firmes, como si pudieran durar por varias décadas sin siquiera agrietarse un poco.

Sea lo que sea que se encontrara en ese lugar, no quería ser descubierto por nadie. En especial por aquellos que andaban causando aquel estruendo.

Habían pasado varios minutos, pero la entidad que se encontraba ahí parecía no reaccionar en lo absoluto, como si no supiera que era lo que estaba pasando afuera.

Podían escucharse varios gritos de batalla. Entre ellos, los chillidos dominantes de una bestia sin igual, los sollozos de unas pobres chicas, y los alaridos de un chico acompañado por varios ruidos de máquinas.

Era como si estuviera ocurriendo un apocalipsis afuera de ese lugar.

Pero aún con todo eso, aquel ser seguía inmóvil en su sitio, como si no le importara absolutamente nada que es lo que le pudiera pasar al mundo.

Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que transcurrieron cerca de un par de horas.

Fue entonces que ya se empezaba a acabar todo ese ruido.

Primero, dejaron de escucharse los sollozos agudos de una de las chicas.

Después, se detuvieron los gritos llenos de frustración y furia de otra.

Y finalmente, aquel chico también guardó silencio. Tampoco se escuchaban los sonidos que hacían sus máquinas.

Todo se había empezado a calmar.

No obstante, aún podían escucharse unos leves quejidos que parecían provenir de la última de las chicas.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, esos gritos de dolor se escuchaban cada vez más lejos, y a la vez, más débiles.

También, aquellos chillidos despiadados comenzaron a alejarse, pero a diferencia de los quejidos leves de aquella chica, seguían escuchándose con mucha energía.

Todo transcurrió de esa manera, hasta que los gritos de la chica dejaron de oírse completamente, y solo con la ayuda de un oído demasiado fino, se podrían escuchar los lamentos que ella murmuraba.

Fue en ese momento que por fin, el ser que se encontraba en ese lugar, empezó a moverse; como si hubiera regresado a la vida.

Y entonces, aquel lugar oscuro comenzó a iluminarse.

No llegaban los rayos del sol ni había fuego o lámparas cerca.

Lo único que había, era un par de ojos brillantes, que teñían aquella cueva con un tono rojizo.

Comenzó a verse el rostro de aquel individuo.

Llevaba una gorra roja en su cabeza. Sus ojos rojos irradiaban burla, y tenía una pequeña sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, como si algo le estuviera pareciendo muy divertido. Pero también se podía percibir algo de avaricia en la expresión de su cara.

El chico no dijo nada, manteniendo así un silencio escalofriante.

Algo que también resultaba extraño, era que las paredes de aquella cueva estaban totalmente cubiertas por varias letras extrañas y signos irreconocibles, que al parecer formaban una especie de patrón. Cada cierto tiempo, esas escrituras brillaban con distintos colores, y si alguien las hubiera visto, entonces esa persona se hubiera desmayado al tratar de comprender la complejidad de todo ese lugar.

Todo eso había sido hecho solamente para este día.

Brick podía sentir todo lo que estaba pasando afuera de ese lugar. Presenció como la batalla se había desarrollado de principio a fin.

Brick sintió que la batalla estaba por terminar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Blossom aún tenía la intención de seguir combatiendo, incluso con el estado actual de sus heridas, provocó que Brick negara con su cabeza mientras tenía una expresión de burla en su rostro.

Entonces, él activó una pequeña runa que tenía cerca de él.

Al hacer eso, Brick sintió inmediatamente cómo fue que Blossom comenzó a derribarse en el suelo, y también cómo ella vomitó una bocanada de sangre.

Brick no le mostró nada de importancia a esto y se limitó a seguir esperando.

Pero durante un instante, Brick frunció el entrecejo, ya que percibió una fuerza extraña en los alrededores 'tch. No de nuevo. Así que esta vez estas tratando de distraerme. Maldito entrometido.'

Después de darse cuenta de esto último, Brick recuperó rápidamente su compostura y volvió a poner su atención en la situación actual.

Brick sintió que Blossom ya se había desmayado por el cansancio y sus heridas, y también que aquel monstruo ya había comenzado a moverse con el único fin de rematar a la chica. Fue en ese momento que...

**El rostro de Brick se llenó de alegría.**

¡Él había estado esperando durante todo el día solo para que pasara eso!

Rápidamente, el chico comenzó a tocar las runas que él había puesto en las paredes, poniendo las yemas de sus dedos en distintos lugares con gran precisión.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de ese lugar, se podía ver como un gran murciélago blanco estaba volando directamente hacia una chica inconsciente.

La bestia estaba por encajar sus colmillos gigantes en el torso de la chica.

Pero entonces, algo increíble pasó en ese instante.

A lo lejos de ese lugar, una de las montañas de la isla comenzó a brillar demasiado.

Luego, toda esa luz comenzó a concentrarse en un solo punto de esa montaña.

Mientras se reunía toda esa luz, se pudo apreciar cómo comenzaron a aparecer un sinfín de runas en toda la montaña, las cuales estaban brillando con los colores del arcoíris y se movían por todo el contorno de la montaña. Era como mirar a la luz del sol reflejándose sobre la superficie del agua.

Brick sonrió perversamente.

Sin esperar por más, dentro de aquella cueva oscura, él presionó una de las runas principales al mismo tiempo con sus dos manos.

Un rayo de energía se disparó desde aquella montaña.

Este rayo era de color blanco, y parecía ser aún más poderoso que el rayo rojo que Brick había disparado durante la vez anterior.

El murciélago no logró reaccionar a tiempo. Pero de todas formas, ¿quién pudiera culparlo? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría esperar que una montaña fuera capaz de disparar un rayo destructivo de un momento a otro?

Esto era peor en el caso del murciélago, ya que había bajado completamente su guardia después de ver que Blossom había perdido el conocimiento.

Obviamente, Brick había elegido el momento perfecto para atacar.

El pelirrojo se había atrevido a usar a Blossom junto a los demás para debilitar al monstruo, y encima de eso, ¡utilizarla a su conveniencia como carnada para distraer al monstruo y así atacarlo con la guardia baja!

¡Despreciable!

¡Sin vergüenza!

¡De lo peor!

Fue un acto cobarde y descarado.

Pero aún con todo eso, nadie podía refutar sus tácticas. ¡Ya que a fin de cuentas su plan había funcionado a la perfección!

El rayo impactó directamente contra el torso del murciélago, justo antes de que este pudiera tocar al menos un cabello de Blossom.

Ese rayo logró asestar justamente en la cicatriz que le habían dejado Dexter y las chicas hace unos minutos atrás. Esa herida apenas había comenzado a sanar, pero al añadir a ese rayo tiránico a la fiesta, provocó que la herida se le abriera una vez más.

El murciélago chilló por el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo. Quería usar su agilidad y fuerza para moverse a un lado y así esquivar el resto del rayo, pero ese ataque era demasiado poderoso como para que el pobre monstruo pudiera estabilizarse aunque sea por un segundo.

Ese rayo terminó por atravesar el cuerpo del murciélago, provocando que el monstruo soltara un chillido desgarrador.

Un agujero apareció en su torso, desde el cual era posible ver el paisaje que se encontraba al otro lado del monstruo.

Lo que anteriormente parecía ser un eclipse solar, ahora permitía la aparición de un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba el lugar.

Esa luz daba la ilusión como si un rayo de esperanza hubiera aparecido después de que terminara un apocalipsis infernal, como si todo en el mundo fuera a mejorar a partir de ese momento.

Pero al siguiente instante, toda esa calma fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó un chillido lleno de furia.

La bestia se puso totalmente frenética, hasta el punto de que se olvidó de darle el último golpe a Blossom y salió volando directamente hacia aquella montaña que lo había atacado.

Brick negó con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando con burla al monstruo, como si ya hubiera predicho esa acción.

Después de disparar el rayo, la mayoría de las runas alrededor de su cueva ya se habían apagado y estaban empezando a desaparecer, mientras que solo unas pocas continuaban brillando con la misma intensidad.

Brick decidió utilizar las runas restantes para su siguiente movimiento.

Justo como hace unos momentos, otra escena que dejaría a una multitud enmudecida dio lugar en ese sitio.

Varias runas comenzaron a brillar desde la base de la montaña, y repentinamente, ¡la montaña se separó totalmente del suelo!

¡Más extraño era que la montaña ahora se había quedado suspendida en el aire!

Era una situación tan increíble e irrealista que incluso podría haber dejado sin palabras a alguien tan lógico e inteligente como Dexter. Pero no había forma de saberlo, ya que el chico de anteojos seguía desmayado cerca de aquella cueva.

El murciélago presenció como esa escena imposible estaba tomando forma con sus propios ojos. Parecía que estaba queriendo detener su avance con el fin de retirarse de ese lugar, debido a que su instinto le estaba avisando del peligro al que estaba expuesto.

Aunque era obvio que Brick no le daría tal oportunidad, en especial después de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que él invirtió para este momento.

Brick podía sentir el poder de las runas consumirse rápidamente mientras la montaña flotaba en el aire, y sin esperar por más, el chico volvió a presionar con sus dos manos otra de las runas principales que tenía cerca de él.

La montaña empezó a moverse rápidamente en dirección del murciélago que escapaba aterrorizado.

Al ver que estaba siendo alcanzado, el monstruo dejó de huir y decidió hacerle frente a Brick.

Parecía que iba a soltar un chillido ultrasónico por la manera en que estaba abriendo su boca, pero Brick ya estaba preparado para ello.

Después de usar a Dexter y a las Powerpuff Girls como conejillos de indias, él pudo observar con atención los patrones de ataque que usaba el monstruo, además de la mayoría de sus habilidades.

Brick sabía que el monstruo no había usado todo a su disposición en la batalla anterior, pero él estaba conforme con lo que había alcanzado a descubrir.

Luego de observar como el murciélago estaba preparándose para hacer su ataque, Brick activó una runa, la cual hizo que un pequeño, pero extremadamente rápido, rayo de energía se disparara desde la punta de la montaña, colisionando justamente en la boca abierta de aquella bestia.

Al recibir ese ataque en un punto vital, el murciélago volvió a chillar de dolor y se vio forzado a detener su ataque, pero un momento después, el monstruo abrió completamente sus ojos para ver que la montaña había aparecido justo enfrente de su figura.

El murciélago estaba a punto de dar un chillido lleno de cólera, pero al final fue interrumpido. Puesto que, justo un momento antes de que la punta de la montaña colisionara contra su cuerpo, esta misma comenzó a brillar intensamente con una luz dorada.

Podían verse un sinnúmero de runas arraigadas en la punta de la montaña, que juntas brillaban tanto que causaron que el murciélago, que de por sí era una criatura nocturna, se quedara ciego por unos instantes.

Añadiendo el hecho de que el murciélago no podía utilizar su ultrasonido, debido al ataque que acababa de recibir en su boca; causó que el monstruo no pudiera anticipar el momento exacto en que el ataque de Brick lo iba a impactar, ya sea haciendo uso de su vista o de su capacidad de ecolocalización. Gracias a esto, el monstruo no pudo mitigar ni un poco el impacto, recibiendo así el 100% de la fuerza total de ese ataque.

¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Una vez más, le volvió a ocurrir una tragedia al murciélago.

Justo en aquel agujero de su torso que no dejaba de sangrar, la punta de la montaña, que había sido reforzada por las runas de Brick, se enterró directamente en ese lugar, expandiendo aún más esa dolorosa herida.

¡SCREESH!

La criatura volvió a chillar después de recibir el tercer ataque de Brick, pero esta vez no se escuchaba con un tono de furia, sino de agonía.

¡La pobre bestia ya había pasado de estar furiosa a estar aterrada!

Solo habían pasado unos pocos segundos, pero ya había recibido tres ataques, cada uno más devastador que el anterior.

Puede que el monstruo anduviera un poco agotado por la batalla que tuvo contra el cuarteto de héroes, pero según recuerda, se suponía que no había gastado demasiada energía en esa pelea. Pero ahora que andaba combatiendo contra otro enemigo, finalmente se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar un poco cuando peleó contra Blossom y los demás.

Sobre todo porque ahora mismo, ¡esto sí le estaba afectando de sobremanera!

Podría decirse que la bestia jamás esperó encontrarse con alguien tan cruel y decisivo como Brick.

Apenas habían pasado unos pocos segundos desde que empezó la pelea, pero a los ojos del monstruo, Brick se había convertido en un demonio que aprovechaba a la perfección cualquier debilidad que pudiera encontrar.

La criatura podía sentir todos los pelos de su cuerpo erizarse por el miedo indescriptible que estaba sintiendo, y estaba por escapar de ese lugar.

Parecía que todo estaba marchando sin problemas, pero por otra parte, el ataque sucesivo de Brick había llegado a su fin.

Todas las runas de la montaña se habían desvanecido por completo, haciendo que toda la montaña volviera a su estado habitual. Solo otro montón de rocas sin nada de especial.

Claramente, Brick había consumido toda la energía del mundo que él había almacenado en esas runas.

'Sigh. Bueno. Al menos por el momento todo va mejor de lo que esperaba. Todavía tengo otro grupo de runas escondidas en la isla, pero aún no es el momento de usarlas' Brick estaba usando cada segundo para pensar en su siguiente acción a tomar.

Después de agotar toda la energía de las runas, la montaña comenzó a derrumbarse en el aire.

Pese a lo muy herido que se encontraba el murciélago, la criatura aún pudo sentir que aquella energía, a la que temía demasiado, terminó por desvanecerse completamente.

Al sentir esto, el murciélago se volteó para ver como la montaña se colapsaba como si nada.

Luego de presenciar eso, la bestia volvió a sentir confianza en sí misma, por lo que decidió dejar de huir para quedarse a pelear.

El murciélago soltó un rugido lleno de furia, y comenzó a atacar ferozmente a la montaña que le había provocado tantas tragedias, haciendo que esta se derrumbara aún más rápido.

Fue en este momento que por fin apareció Brick en persona en el campo de batalla desde que inició la pelea. Tal parece ser que la cueva en la que él se encontraba estuvo todo el tiempo adentro de esa montaña.

Aunque él estaba vistiendo su ropa de siempre, su famosa gorra roja no se veía por ningún lado.

Con su cueva totalmente destruida y al estar totalmente expuesto al monstruo, Brick hizo uso de los múltiples escombros que estaban cayendo, ocultándose detrás de ellos para esconderse del monstruo mientras se movía rápidamente de un lugar a otro.

Cuando vio al monstruo con sus propios ojos, Brick pudo sentir como retumbaba en su pecho el latir de su corazón.

¡Thump, thump!

'El monstruo más poderoso de todos. Puedo sentir la energía que corre por su cuerpo. Sin duda alguna es el rey de los monstruos' Brick sintió un sudor frío recorrer por su espalda. 'Jejeje. Este monstruo podría destrozarme instantáneamente con un solo ataque. No habría diferencia si me defiendo con las partes de mi cuerpo que ya han sido refinadas.'

A pesar de la presión que sentía en ese momento, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a surgir en el rostro de Brick '¡de esto se trata vivir! Jejeje. ¿Veamos qué pasará? Si tú me matas primero, ¡o yo me devoro tu núcleo! ¡Jajajajajaja!'

Brick contuvo su emoción rápidamente, volviendo a ponerse completamente serio.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Parecía que ya había transcurrido algo de tiempo desde que Brick comenzó a pelear, ¡pero ni siquiera habían pasado diez segundos! ¡Lo que pasaba era que el monstruo y Brick estaban peleando a una velocidad increíble!

Brick bajó su mirada y vio que se encontraba en el aire a más de cien metros de altura. Si él utilizaba su supervelocidad para descender en el bosque, solo ocuparía un instante para tocar el suelo si así lo quisiera.

Pero aunque Brick era rápido, el murciélago lo era aún más.

Brick sabía que, si el murciélago llegara a verlo aunque sea por un instante, entonces se vería forzado a hacerle frente a la criatura, algo que era muy desventajoso para él. Una pelea cara a cara era lo que menos quería hacer, por lo que estaba intentando todo lo posible para evitar ser descubierto a como dé lugar.

Una distancia de más de cien metros de altura... Lo que una vez había sido considerado como una distancia demasiado corta a los ojos de Brick, ¡parecía haberse convertido en un precipicio sin fin!

'Por el momento, solo necesito esperar a que los escombros terminen de caer en el bosque. Entonces podré esconderme entre los árboles y así buscar una oportunidad para contraatacar' Brick ya estaba empezando a planear su siguiente estrategia.

Pero no todo siempre sale como uno se lo espera.

El murciélago, aguantándose el dolor de su boca, utilizó su ultrasonido, y asombrosamente, logró sentir con su ecolocalización la punta de uno de los cabellos de Brick entre los escombros.

Luego de saber dónde se encontraba el pelirrojo, los ojos del murciélago se inyectaron de sangre y salió volando en dirección de Brick mientras chillaba salvajemente.

Brick tembló al sentir como se acercaba el monstruo, y sin pensarlo mucho, Brick se volteó rápidamente hacia el monstruo y respiró hondo.

El pelirrojo sintió un aire caliente recorrer por su garganta, pero no sopló su famoso aliento de fuego.

No. Esta vez él se concentró en ahogarse con ese aire caliente, y unos segundos después, Brick abrió la boca y sopló con todas sus fuerzas mientras tosía desde atrás de los escombros.

Desde su boca, comenzó a manifestarse una cortina de humo que cubrió completamente los alrededores.

¡Aliento de humo!

No podía considerarse como un nuevo poder del pelirrojo, pero sí como una variación de su aliento de fuego.

Era claro que Brick era un genio cuando se trataba de mejorar e improvisar con sus poderes.

Nuevamente, el murciélago volvió a perder de vista a Brick entre todo ese humo.

Esto provocó que se enojara una vez más.

Estaba a punto de volver a utilizar su ultrasonido mientras se aguantaba el dolor, todo para volver a encontrar a Brick.

Pero el chico ya había previsto eso.

Brick tiró inmediatamente una pequeña perla roja en la dirección del monstruo.

El monstruo estaba por utilizar su ultrasonido para localizar a Brick, pero cuando la criatura reconoció un aura familiar provenir de ese núcleo, causó que se sorprendiera demasiado e interrumpiera su acción, olvidándose completamente de la existencia de Brick por un instante.

El murciélago comenzó a moverse en la dirección de ese núcleo, como si quisiera atraparlo.

Fue entonces que Brick sonrió cruelmente, como si él hubiera esperado eso.

De la nada, el pelirrojo levantó su brazo y apuntó con su dedo en la dirección de aquel núcleo.

Justo en el momento en el que el murciélago estaba por atrapar el núcleo, apareció repentinamente una pequeña runa en su interior, la cual empezó a brillar junto con el núcleo, y a continuación... ¡este mismo explotó! Una cortina roja de humo se esparció alrededor del murciélago.

Sin embargo, a continuación pasó algo perturbador.

Ese humo rojo no continuó esparciéndose por los alrededores, ¡sino que comenzó a moverse directamente hacia la boca del murciélago! ¡Todo ese humo rojo comenzó a meterse por la boca del monstruo, y momentos después... ¡la garganta del monstruo comenzó a deteriorarse!

¡El cuarto ataque!

Resultaba impensable que alguien pudiera adivinar la variedad de efectos que podían tener las runas de Brick. Era como si solo necesitara de la energía del mundo que había en los alrededores para hacer cualquier cosa que él se propusiera.

Pero Brick sabía mejor que nadie las limitaciones que tenían dichas runas.

Justo como en ese momento. La pelea todavía no había terminado, ¡pero Brick ya se había quedado totalmente sin recursos!

¡Todas las runas de ataque o defensa que él se había tardado en preparar durante varios días habían sido consumidas en tan solo unos pocos segundos desde que empezó la pelea! ¡¿Qué clase de broma era esa?!

Otra de las debilidades de las runas era que el usuario necesita estar en un estado de calma total y evitar ser interrumpido por fuerzas externas durante la activación de las mismas. Esta última situación era peor con las runas que requerían de una activación constante por parte del usuario, ya que este mismo podría convertirse en un blanco fácil frente a los ataques del enemigo.

Lo peor, era que si se interrumpía la activación, causaría que las runas detengan su funcionamiento y desaparecieran sin haber aportado nada de ayuda; además, el contragolpe que sufrirá el usuario será devastador: afectando directamente al cuerpo y causando grave daño en el mismo.

Volvieron a escucharse los lamentos del murciélago, y Brick aprovechó esta oportunidad para esconderse en las profundidades del bosque.

El murciélago estaba chillando de dolor con un tono irregular, debido al daño que había recibido su garganta.

Una y otra vez había sufrido heridas en el interior de su boca durante esa pelea, pero esta vez, ese humo hizo que su laringe se dañara demasiado, causando que el murciélago ya no pudiera volver a utilizar su capacidad de ecolocalización.

Pero a continuación, ¡el murciélago dio un chillido que expresaba furia absoluta! ¡Como si su enemistad con Brick no pudiera resolverse aunque el mundo entero se llegara a acabar!

Extrañamente, ese odio parecía que no era causado por la herida que el murciélago acababa de sufrir, sino por aquel núcleo que no alcanzó a atrapar a tiempo.

Tal parece ser que, ese núcleo que tiró Brick con anterioridad, tenía un valor significante para el murciélago.

Después de unos momentos, todos los escombros de la montaña terminaron de caer, y la cortina de humo que Brick había soltado con su aliento ya se había esparcido con la ayuda de los vientos fuertes de la tormenta. Lo único que quedaba arriba en el aire era aquel murciélago que casi cubría el cielo por completo, chillando con frustración y odio.

Pero entonces, la criatura se tranquilizó rápidamente.

Mientras se escondía entre los árboles del bosque, Brick pudo ver a la bestia, y se sorprendió al ver su reacción. Brick sintió que algo no andaba bien. Normalmente, el murciélago no se debería de calmar de esa manera después de todo lo que le había hecho Brick, pero ahora era como si hubiera decidido dejar de buscar a Brick como si nada.

Brick tuvo un mal presentimiento y empezó a sudar frío, y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a huir de ese lugar, moviéndose rápidamente mientras se escondía entre los árboles del bosque.

El murciélago terminó de prepararse, y fue entonces que un aura comenzó a esparcirse por todos lados, con el monstruo en su centro.

Los pocos seres vivos que aún estaban en los alrededores temblaron por un momento al ser cubiertos por esta aura, para después caer completamente tiesos en el suelo. Unos inmóviles. Los demás... muertos.

Después de presenciar esa escena, el rostro de Brick se puso aún más pálido; sentía como esa aura se acercaba cada vez más rápido mientras él huía.

'¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Después de todo Blossom y los demás resultaron ser una bola de inútiles! Pensar que esa cosa ni siquiera se dignó a utilizar esta habilidad contra ellos. Sigh. Las otras runas que preparé se especializan más que nada en utilidad, no en poder ofensivo ni defensivo' Brick se veía algo nervioso.

'Ni modo, no me queda de otra' Brick se detuvo y se volteó para recibir de frente ese ataque.

Comenzó a poner toda su atención en su poder. Sentía como la energía del mundo fluía por su cuerpo. Especialmente en sus brazos, piernas y torso. Su cabeza seguía tan débil como siempre, por lo que concentró la mayoría de su poder en crear más runas, apilándolas rápidamente una encima de la otra cerca de su cabeza, para que así le ayudaran a resistir el daño que recibiría en esa parte vital.

Fue entonces que llegó el ataque.

¡Crunch, crunch!

Brick sintió la verdadera forma de ese ataque. Él podía sentir toda la sangre de su cuerpo fluir en dirección opuesta. Él comenzó a temblar; podían oírse crujidos por todo su cuerpo, como si su propia sangre estuviera tratando de reventar sus venas y arterias.

¡Era un dolor insoportable!

Un ataque que no impacta directamente en la carne, ni en los huesos. ¡Sino directamente a la sangre!

Podían verse todas las venas del cuerpo de Brick pulsar a través de su piel, dándole un aspecto horripilante al chico.

Sin embargo, por muy dolorosa que fuera la situación, Brick no soltó ni un quejido.

Lo único que hizo fue concentrar toda su energía en tratar de resistir ese ataque.

La mayoría de su cuerpo parecía estar estable por el momento.

No obstante, ¡la sangre de su cabeza estaba fuera de control!

Dos hilos de sangre comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Brick, como si estuviera llorando sangre.

El cerró sus ojos, concentrando la mayoría de su energía en su cabeza y lo demás para estabilizar el resto de su cuerpo.

Pero repentinamente, Brick pudo sentir como la energía del mundo que él había almacenado en su cuerpo estaba por acabarse.

Solo un poco más, y Brick no sería diferente a Blossom o a sus hermanas en lo que respecta a poder.

Brick estaba usando cada segundo que tenía a su disposición para pensar en una contramedida que lo ayudara a superar esta crisis, pero fue entonces que de la nada sintió una terrible presión en su cabeza.

La parte-superior derecha de su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse: Varios cabellos comenzaron a desprenderse, mientras que la piel alrededor de su ojo y toda su mejilla derecha comenzó a deteriorarse, como si se estuviera marchitando y quemando por la alta temperatura de su sangre.

Por el lado izquierdo de su rostro, incluyendo su boca y su nariz, Brick se veía igual que siempre. Pero en el resto de su rostro, apenas le quedaban unos cuantos cabellos y su piel estaba toda quemada.

El chico atractivo con el que casi cualquier chica de su escuela quisiera salir, se había convertido en un adefesio.

¡Pero a Brick no le importó esto en lo más mínimo!

¡Él persistió!

Continuó resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas aquel ataque que descontrolaba su sangre, hasta que después de unos segundos más, por fin terminó.

Brick se desplomó en el suelo, respirando apresuradamente por el cansancio y el dolor que le ocasionaba el hecho de que su sangre casi estuvo a punto de hervir.

¡Huff, huff!

'¿Qué clase de habilidad es esa? Es como si pudiera tener un control total sobre la sangre de sus oponentes. Jejeje, esto se pone cada vez más interesante' Brick rio mientras miraba desde las profundidades del bosque a aquel monstruo que continuaba volando en el cielo.

El murciélago había detenido su ataque.

Normalmente, hubiera sido capaz de persistir por más del doble de ese tiempo, pero sus heridas le habían incapacitado demasiado, de modo que no pudo lograr tal hazaña.

Además, ya no podía sentir la presencia de Brick.

El murciélago podía sentir a los enemigos cercanos a través de su sangre cuando utilizaba esa extraña habilidad que usó contra Brick, pero habían demasiados seres vivos en las cercanías, por lo que el monstruo no podía diferenciar cual de todos ellos era Brick.

Ya sea con su vista o con su ultrasonido, esa bestia podía distinguir a las diferentes formas de vida que habitaban en el bosque; pero cuando sentía la sangre, era similar a escuchar las gotas de la lluvia chocar contra el suelo. Uno puede saber dónde caen por su sonido, pero solo con oírlas, uno no puede distinguir unas de otras.

Además, todavía estaba el hecho de que la criatura en ningún momento logró mirar bien al pelirrojo. Brick casi siempre se mantuvo oculto detrás de los escombros y de los árboles en todo momento, para que el monstruo tuviera más problemas al momento de memorizar su apariencia.

Más extraño era que, a diferencia de Blossom y los demás, el murciélago no podía sentir la presencia de Brick.

Ya sea por su olor, por las vibraciones en el aire, haciendo uso de su instinto o incluso cuando en una ocasión pudo mirar directamente a Brick; era como si hubiera algo en los alrededores que impedía que el monstruo pudiera percibir al pelirrojo con claridad.

¡Todo eso se debía a las runas que Brick había esparcido alrededor de la isla!

Los monstruos comunes no eran capaces de ver a Brick, incluso cuando él mismo se paraba enfrente de ellos. Era una proeza que el murciélago fuera capaz de ver a Brick, aunque solo lo alcanzara a ver borrosamente.

El murciélago continuó surcando los cielos, tratando de encontrar a Brick, pero sin obtener resultados.

La bestia comenzó a frustrarse, e iba a comenzar a hacer estragos en el bosque; hasta que de repente, vomitó sangre.

El monstruo puso una expresión llena de confusión.

Es cierto que las heridas que recibió hace poco hayan podido parecer fatales, pero confiaba demasiado en su capacidad de autoregeneración, la cual le permitiría recuperarse a la perfección en unas cuantas horas. Justo como había pasado anteriormente con el ataque que recibió en el torso por parte de Dexter y los demás; al principio había sangrado algo, pero después de que pasaron unos cuantos minutos, su herida ya había empezado a cicatrizar.

¡Pero ahora parecía que entre más pasaba el tiempo, todo terminaría empeorando cada vez más para la criatura!

Brick, por otro lado, estaba sonriendo una vez más.

En algún momento, Brick aprovechó para esconderse debajo de la tierra.

Por extraño que parezca, sus heridas se estaban curando demasiado rápido. Incluso la quemadura de su cabeza comenzaba a sanar.

El chico estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas mientras estaba escondido debajo de la tierra, con sus dos manos posadas frente a su estómago. Sus manos tenían unas runas grabadas en ellas, similares a las runas que él había dibujado en la montaña.

Brick podía sentir una gran vitalidad surgir desde las palmas de sus manos, la cual él controlaba para que entrara y se esparciera por su cuerpo a través de su estómago.

Esa vitalidad parecía no tener límite, y Brick empezó a meditar para recuperar la energía del mundo que había consumido durante esa pelea.

Muy lejos de él, el murciélago ya había aterrizado en el suelo, y se estaba retorciendo con una expresión miserable en su rostro.

Claramente, estaba sintiendo un dolor horripilante.

Esa criatura sentía como si algo hubiera invadido su cuerpo. Ya que con cada momento que pasaba, tenía la sensación de que su vitalidad estaba siendo absorbida por algo en su interior.

Si uno se fijara bien, dentro del agujero que se había formado en el torso del murciélago, se podían ver un gran número de runas entrelazadas, grabadas dentro de la carne de la bestia, las cuales brillaban cada vez con más intensidad mientras consumían insaciablemente la vitalidad del monstruo, como si fueran una especie de agujero negro.

Esas runas se habían esparcido por todo el interior del monstruo como una plaga, hasta que alcanzaron a invadir el núcleo de su corazón.

¡Su núcleo era la parte que tenía el mayor número de runas!

Esa bestia era demasiado poderosa y parecía ser casi invencible.

¿Acaso Brick era un idiota como Dexter o las Powerpuff Girls para empezar una pelea que él no podría ganar?

Desde el momento en que Brick enterró la punta de la montaña en el torso del murciélago, él había utilizado el resto de la energía del mundo que había almacenado en las runas...

¡Todo para que esas runas se esparcieran en el interior del monstruo desde el primer contacto que tuvo con la montaña!

¡Ese había sido su verdadero plan desde un principio!

Las runas normalmente requieren de un constante flujo de la energía del mundo para seguir funcionando, de no ser así, simplemente se desaparecerían como el resto.

Por esa misma razón, Brick había invertido un día entero para colocar cada una de las runas que había puesto alrededor de la isla. Almacenando grandes cantidades de energía en cada una para que duraran por más tiempo. Esas runas eran demasiado importantes para ayudar a ocultar la presencia de Brick, por lo que él no escatimó en energía. Probablemente durarían solo unos tres días más antes de desaparecer, pero para ese entonces ya no le importaría nada a Brick.

Pero volviendo a este caso, ¿acaso los núcleos de los monstruos no contenían una gran concentración de ese mismo tipo de energía?

Si no fuera así, entonces, ¿porque era que esos núcleos le ayudaban demasiado a Brick en refinar su cuerpo?

He ahí la respuesta.

Es más, el estado actual del murciélago era el mejor ejemplo para este caso. A pesar de que las runas que Brick había esparcido por el interior del monstruo habían perdido su fuente inicial de poder, estas comenzaron a absorber la energía almacenada en su núcleo, debilitando de sobremanera a la pobre criatura.

Pasó una hora.

Brick ya había recuperado toda su energía, pero de igual forma continuó consumiendo incesantemente la energía vital del monstruo, gastándola innecesariamente en cualquier estupidez que se le pudiera ocurrir.

El murciélago, por su parte, cada vez parecía adoptar más y más la apariencia de un animal disecado.

Después de sentir que esa criatura ya estaba lo suficientemente débil como para que ni siquiera pudiera moverse, Brick surgió de donde se había escondido bajo el suelo y salió volando directamente a donde se encontraba esa bestia.

Brick aterrizó a unos cuantos metros y observó al murciélago. El monstruo ya no era más que un montón de piel y huesos que apenas podía respirar.

El chico se acercó más, lo cual permitió que el murciélago por fin pudiera ver claramente la apariencia de Brick desde el momento en que empezó la pelea.

Vio a un chico con un largo cabello y ojos rojos. La parte superior-derecha de su rostro seguía desfigurada y no tenía mucho cabello en esa zona, pero fue lo suficiente para que el murciélago pudiera reconocer a Brick.

La bestia se puso frenética, ¡más que nunca!

Comenzó a temblar, como si quisiera utilizar lo último que le quedaba de fuerza para abalanzarse sobre Brick y matarlo.

Todo eso... ¡para vengar la muerte de su cría y de su pareja, los cuales habían sido masacrados personalmente por Brick, solo para recolectar los núcleos de su preciada familia!

¡Odiaba a Brick!

¡Lo odiaba profundamente!

¡Ese murciélago haría lo que fuera con tal de hacer pedazos al chico que tenía en frente en ese mismo instante!

Fue entonces que el murciélago se dio cuenta de que la chica, a la que había atacado con anterioridad, era una persona diferente.

Mientras que ese ser... ¡ese demonio a quien tenía en frente era el verdadero culpable!

Al ver los forcejeos inútiles que hacía el monstruo, Brick no pudo evitar mofarse de este.

"Jejejeje. Vamos, no es para tanto. Tu familia sirvió a una causa noble. Entre toda esa bola de monstruos inútiles que tú comandabas, esa pareja tuya sí me sirvió de maravilla para hacerme más poderoso" las burlas de Brick parecían no tener fin.

El monstruo parecía entender sus palabras; ya que, después de escuchar las palabras de Brick, sus ojos se inyectaron aún más de sangre.

"Incluso ese hijo tuyo tuvo su uso. A pesar de que su núcleo era demasiado mediocre, algo que yo ni siquiera me atrevería a usar para limpiarme mis zapatos, también logró servirme de algo" comentó Brick elegantemente mientras afirmaba ese hecho.

"Pero debo de admitir que ni yo mismo me lo espere" Brick se puso serio.

"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? El poderoso e indomable rey de los monstruos fue engañado tan fácilmente por el núcleo de su propio hijo. En verdad que resultaste ser demasiado patético para tu título de rey. Pero bueno, es como suelen decir: un rey entre tontos no es más que otro tonto" dijo Brick con un tono de desprecio mientras miraba arrogantemente al monstruo.

Según parece, resultó ser que el núcleo que Brick había tirado con anterioridad para distraer y herir al murciélago, ¡había sido el núcleo de su propia cría!

Con su último esfuerzo, el monstruo volvió a intentar utilizar su habilidad para manipular la sangre y matar al pelirrojo.

Brick se dio cuenta de esto, pero no lo detuvo. Debido a que el monstruo se encontraba demasiado débil, Brick solo sintió un ligero cosquilleo recorrer por su sangre, a diferencia de la calamidad por la que él pasó hace poco.

"Es una habilidad interesante la que tienes ahí. Según lo poco que pude observar, es gracias a esos colmillos tuyos que puedes usarla. Jejejeje. Excelente. Brillante. ¡Fantástico! ¡En serio todo esto sí que valió la pena! ¡Jajajajajaja!" Brick no podía contener su alegría, su voz tenía un tono que delataba su avaricia.

El chico estaba regocijándose en la sensación de triunfar contra algo que era muchas veces más poderoso que él.

En cambio, el monstruo solo se sentía cada vez más humillado mientras temblaba débilmente en el suelo.

"Ah. No te preocupes" lo reconfortó Brick, "ya que al fin y al cabo, podrás cooperar de igual manera a cómo lo hizo el resto de tu familia, sirviéndome de energía. Deberías de sentirte orgulloso" al escuchar como Brick volvió a mencionar cruelmente a su familia, el monstruo estaba por volver a revolotear en el suelo, pero Brick finalmente se hartó de "jugar con su comida."

Sin mostrar nada de compasión o misericordia, él procedió a remover el núcleo del monstruo mientras este aún se encontraba vivo.

Después de unos segundos, en los que se podían escuchar los lamentos miserables del monstruo, Brick obtuvo una enorme perla de color rojo, la cual era incluso más grande que el mismísimo Brick. Esa perla gigante emitía un fuerte latido que retumbaba en los alrededores, e irradiaba la energía más pura que Brick había sentido desde que comenzó a consumir núcleos para fortalecerse.

Mientras él examinaba con gran interés ese núcleo gigante, los ojos del murciélago se apagaban cada vez más y más. Frente a él, la imagen de Brick comenzó a distorsionarse y fue reemplazada por los aleteos de un murciélago muy pequeño, junto a otro murciélago un poco más grande. Los dos lo estaban mirando, como si lo estuvieran esperando.

La visión terminó, y el murciélago emitió el último chillido de su vida, lleno de frustración y resentimiento, para jamás volver a abrir sus ojos a partir de ese entonces.

Screech...

La tormenta que había comenzado desde el momento en que las chicas empezaron a combatir ya estaba por terminar. Se podían ver las últimas gotas caer desde lo alto, y las nubes grises en el cielo ya comenzaban a dispersarse, mostrando el atardecer de una tarde húmeda.

Pocos segundos después, Brick empezó a calmarse.

El chico se volteó a ver el cadáver colosal del monstruo, y guardó silencio.

Parecía que toda la emoción de hace un momento se había esfumado completamente.

Brick sacó algo de su suéter y se lo puso en su cabeza.

Era su gorra roja.

La cual Brick había decidido no usar durante la batalla en caso de que fuera a salir dañada.

Observó sus alrededores. Todo el paisaje que alguna vez le había llamado la atención, ahora no era más que una ruina.

Brick miró hacia otro lugar. Vio a Bubbles desmayada cerca del lago, a Buttercup colgando de una rama, a Dexter enredado entre los cables de su robot, y a Blossom inconsciente a lo lejos. Su mirada se detuvo en Blossom.

"Todavía es muy pronto para que respire su último aliento, señorita Utonium" murmuró Brick con una expresión seria.

El chico de la gorra levantó sus brazos. Alrededor de sus manos aparecieron varias runas, brillaron por un instante, para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Brick pudo sentir que las últimas runas que él había puesto en la isla se habían esfumado.

Cuando él se volteó una vez más, vio que el cadáver del murciélago, el núcleo gigante, las chicas, y Dexter, habían desaparecido. No se podían ver por ningún lado.

Al ver esto, una pequeña sonrisa se manifestó en el rostro desfigurado de Brick.

Luego de asegurar que no haya dejado algún indicio de que él estuvo ahí, puso casualmente sus manos detrás de su espalda, y contempló el atardecer, justo como aquel día en que él había venido a esta isla por primera vez.

"Hoy sí fue un día difícil" el chico suspiró cansado, pero satisfecho.

* * *

_Una chica estaba corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas._

_Sentía que estaba escapando de algo, pero no sabía exactamente de qué._

_Todo a su alrededor estaba cubierto por una oscuridad muy densa, por lo que no podía ver a su perseguidor._

_Frente a ella, la chica podía distinguir una pequeña luz que irradiaba calidez, en la cual se podían ver los miembros de su familia conversando alegremente, sin darse cuenta de que la chica estaba ahí._

_Ella quería gritar, todo para hacerles saber de su existencia y también advertirles del peligro que se acercaba. Pero cuando ella abrió su boca, sus palabras no tuvieron nada de volumen, como si ella se hubiera vuelto muda._

_Volvió a intentar gritar lo más fuerte que podía mientras corría, pero su voz apenas logró escapar por su boca, casi inaudible._

_Fue peor cuando ella vio como la luz de su familia empezaba a alejarse, dejándola atrás cada vez más y más, hasta que desapareció completamente de su vista._

_Toda esa luz y la calidez de hace unos momentos terminó por desaparecer, mientras que la oscuridad y el frío de ese lugar desolado la comenzaban a asaltar._

_La chica se quedó totalmente anonadada. No pudo evitar tragarse las palabras que había querido decir hace poco._

_Pero no duró mucho su desconcierto, ya que al siguiente momento ella volvió a escuchar a esa cosa que la estaba persiguiendo._

_Ella se volteó, y vio que una niebla blanca se estaba acercando desde la lejanía, en donde se podía ver la sombra de un murciélago gigante._

_Lo que más podía distinguirse eran sus ojos rojos, que brillaban con crueldad a través de la niebla._

_La chica pudo ver como se dirigía hacia ella a gran velocidad, y dio un grito lleno de terror, como si la pobre chica hubiera revivido un trauma horrible._

_Pero al siguiente momento, apareció un rayo de luz que se interpuso entre ella y el monstruo._

_Ella vio la sombra de una figura dentro de esa luz. Esta figura levantó su brazo para luego lanzar un arco de luz que partió a la bestia por la mitad; disipando así toda la niebla que había en ese lugar._

_La chica se volvió a quedar totalmente sorprendida._

_Ella trató de llamar a su salvador, pero su voz aún no le funcionaba._

_Sintió como la figura dentro de esa luz se volteó para verla, y pese a que ella no podía ver bien su silueta, ella pudo distinguir su cabello largo, meciéndose con el viento._

_La chica miró como esa figura se inclinó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y también sintió que esa figura estaba sonriéndole._

_Fue entonces que lo escuchó decir su nombre..._

_"Blossom"_

...

"¡Blossom!" se escuchó una voz ensordecedora.

"¿¡Eh!?" se despertó la pelirroja totalmente aturdida.

Blossom abrió sus ojos de golpe, causando que la chica se encandilara por la luz intensa que iluminaba el cuarto.

Una vez se ajustó su visión, ella pudo ver que estaba recostada en una cama, y vio como Bubbles estaba sujetándola fuertemente mientras lloraba.

"Ah. ¿Sucede algo Bubbles?" cuestionó la líder, pero Bubbles la ignoró y continuó abrazándola.

"Que no sucede" se escuchó otra voz. Blossom se volteó y vio a Buttercup con sus brazos cruzados mientras se recargaba en la pared y tenía una mirada de pocos amigos.

Finalmente, ella notó al Profesor que estaba parado cerca de la cama donde se encontraba ella.

Al observar bien sus alrededores, la chica se sorprendió al notar que ella se encontraba en su cuarto.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Y qué le pasó a Dexter? Lo último que recuerdo fue que-" empezó la chica, pero se detuvo cuando recordó la pelea de esa tarde.

Eso causó que ella se sobresaltara y se sentara de golpe, pero entonces fue asaltada por un dolor intenso que sintió por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Ow!" se quejó mientras se sujetó sus costillas. Pudo ver varias vendas atadas por todo su torso y el resto de su cuerpo.

"Tranquilízate, Blossom. En cuanto a tus preguntas, parece que tus hermanas tampoco saben cómo fue que llegaron aquí. Hace un par de horas yo estaba en la casa, cuando escuché un ruido provenir de sus habitaciones" comenzó a explicar el Profesor.

"Me había preparado para lo peor, ya que sabía que ustedes aún no habían regresado. Pero para mi sorpresa, al momento en que me asomé para mirar, las encontré a ustedes tres inconscientes, dentro de sus respectivos cuartos. Parece que lo mismo le pasó a Dexter, porque recibí una llamada de sus padres hace poco" el Profesor se veía afligido después de decir esto; pues de la nada se había encontrado a sus hijas cubiertas de heridas graves mientras estaban acostadas sobre sus camas. Él no quería recordar esa escena.

Luego de ver la expresión de su creador, Blossom se calmó un poco, y miró a su hermana más pequeña, quien ya había dejado de llorar, pero seguía sujetándola firmemente.

"Ya, Bubbles. No hay de qué preocuparse. Todo está bien" le dijo a la rubia mientras le sonreía y acariciaba su cabeza con ternura.

Pero al parecer esto hizo enojar a Buttercup.

"¡¿Todo está bien?! ¡Aún no te has explicado porque hiciste eso!" le recriminó con todas sus fuerzas su hermana verde.

Blossom la miró consternada cuando escuchó eso, pero luego recordó que lo que pasó.

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer" repuso Blossom, como si no se arrepintiera de sus acciones de ese día.

"¿¡Que dices!? ¡Después de que quisiste salvarnos sacrificándote de esa forma, ¿todavía te atreves a decir esa locura?!" Buttercup estaba histérica. Lo último que ella recordó antes de quedar inconsciente, fue a su hermana mayor tratando de atraer al monstruo lejos de donde estaban ellos para pelear sola.

¡Buttercup sintió que la siguiente vez que ella despertara, su hermana ya no estaría con ellos!

Buttercup apretó sus puños fuertemente, mostrando su frustración, y parecía que Bubbles iba a empezar a llorar una vez más; pero aun así Blossom seguía con una actitud firme.

Al ver como se estaban comportando sus tres hijas, el Profesor suspiró, "chicas, por favor guarden la calma. Aún se encuentran débiles. Lo mejor será que continúen descansando. Bubbles-" terminó de decir para luego mirar a su hija más pequeña.

Bubbles asintió y soltó a Blossom.

Momentos después, los tres salieron de su cuarto, y Blossom se quedó sola.

Todos los eventos de ese día pasaron por su cabeza.

Pero se seguía preguntando una y otra vez ¿cómo fue que ellos lograron escapar de esa situación?

Fue entonces que ella recordó la última visión que vio antes de perder el conocimiento, cuando estuvo a punto de morir, además del sueño que tuvo hace poco.

La imagen de un chico con una gorra apareció en su cabeza.

Una conjetura comenzó a formarse en su mente, pero inmediatamente ella rechazó esa idea.

La chica frunció el ceño.

'Es una locura' pensó Blossom, mostrando su incredulidad.

"Él nunca haría tal cosa por mí. Porque razón-" murmuró en voz baja, pero de pronto el cansancio la asaltó y decidió dejar ese tema para otro día.

La chica dejó que el sueño la invadiera y se durmió sin decir más.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y ya no había rastro de las nubes que habían invadido el cielo durante ese día.

La luna llena estaba posada en lo más alto del cielo, iluminando por completo el bosque de Townsville, y uno podía ver claramente su reflejo en el agua cristalina de un lago.

Sin embargo, en el fondo de ese lago, se podía ver una grieta que parecía haberse formado recientemente.

Desde esa grieta salía una luz roja, que apenas se podía ver si uno se paraba a un lado de la grieta y miraba directamente a través de ella.

Esa grieta era demasiado angosta. Si alguien se atreviera a pasar a través de ella, esa persona probablemente sentiría claustrofobia, ya que a duras penas niños o adolescentes podrían caber por ahí sin atorarse en el camino.

Lo peor, era que esa grieta tenía al menos unos doscientos metros de profundidad.

La sola idea de encontrarse en ese lugar provocaría que uno sintiera el miedo de morir ahogado sin la más mínima posibilidad de escapar.

Un lugar oculto y poco accesible.

¡Y fue por eso que Brick había escogido ese lugar!

Si. Al final de esa grieta, se encontraba la entrada a una cueva subterránea.

Esa cueva no estaba cubierta de agua, y no había sido creada por la mano de la naturaleza, sino que era una cueva hecha artificialmente. Esto era obvio debido a que las paredes de la cueva estaban demasiado lisas, sin ninguna grieta a la vista. Simplemente eran demasiado perfectas como para que se pudieran haber formado solas.

Además, se podía apreciar una especie de construcción en el centro de la cueva. Algo similar a un templo.

Este templo no tenía estatuas, y podría considerarse como una construcción simple, carente de estética y belleza.

Pero aun así, esa construcción se veía demasiado firme, como si estuviera hecha con el único propósito de ser una fortaleza.

En los alrededores del templo se podían ver un número incontable de runas grabadas en las paredes, el suelo, el techo y en varios pilares que sostenían toda esa estructura; las cuales eran muy similares a las runas que Brick había puesto en la montaña. ¿Y cuál era el uso que tenían estas runas? Eso era algo que solo su creador podría saber.

Dentro de ese templo se veía una luz roja que brillaba con gran intensidad, que parecía provenir de la habitación principal de ese lugar. Y en el centro de esa habitación...

¡Se encontraba Brick!

El chico estaba flotando encima de un enorme lago de sangre, con sus piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera sentado en el mismo aire.

Una gran parte de la mitad derecha de su cara se encontraba desfigurada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Tenía sus brazos totalmente extendidos encima de él, como si estuviera sosteniendo algo con una fuerza sobrenatural. Y es que sí, a unos pocos metros encima de él, se encontraba levitando en el aire una enorme perla roja que era incluso más grande que Brick.

Esta perla era la que estaba iluminando toda la cueva subterránea con esa luz rojiza, lo cual le daba un ambiente lúgubre a todo el lugar.

La perla brillaba de un momento a otro, latiendo como si fuera una especie de corazón. Cada latido que daba, hacía que la luz que estaba emanando brillara por un instante, para entonces empezar a apagarse. Esto parecía un ciclo sin fin.

Alrededor de la perla flotaban una gran cantidad de ingredientes de cuestionable procedencia.

Al ver toda esa escena, parecería como si Brick estuviera realizando una ceremonia espeluznante para tratar de invocar a un demonio o incluso algo peor.

Era una escena de maldad pura.

Brick abrió sus ojos y frunció el entrecejo. Hace poco, él volvió a sentir aquella fuerza extraña. Parecía provenir una vez más de la residencia de las Powerpuff Girls. Esto causó un gran desagrado en el pelirrojo.

Pero entonces dejó de pensar en eso. Ahora mismo tenía cosas que hacer.

Sin moverse de su lugar, Brick comenzó a observar los alrededores de su templo.

Por todo el suelo del templo habían cientos de perlas rojas tiradas por doquier, y tenían una gran similitud a la perla que estaba flotando en el aire, solo que más pequeñas e irradiaban menos luz.

Esos núcleos pertenecían a todos los monstruos que habían sido derrotados por las Powerpuff Girls y Dexter durante la pelea de ese día.

Brick era demasiado avaricioso, por lo que no pudo ignorar la montaña de tesoros que tenía frente a él.

Por lo tanto, después de que Brick teletransportó el cadáver del murciélago, para asegurar que nadie se lo fuera a robar, y de regresar a las chicas y a Dexter a sus casas, en caso de que ese cuarteto de estorbos llegara a despertarse; Brick se sumergió en el océano y extirpó todos y cada uno de los núcleos de los monstruos que habían perecido ese día.

Sumando los núcleos que Brick había recolectado durante los últimos meses y que él todavía no había usado, podían contarse varias centenas de perlas rojas replegadas por todo el suelo del templo.

No muy lejos de donde estaba Brick, se encontraba el cadáver colosal de un murciélago. Parece ser que Brick teletransportó el núcleo gigante del murciélago junto con el resto del cuerpo a este lugar desde la isla de los monstruos.

Al ver bien el cadáver, parecía que le habían quitado toda su piel y sus colmillos, sin contar el hecho de que parecía haber sido momificado, como si también le hubieran removido toda su sangre.

Y de hecho era cierto, pues todo el lago de sangre que estaba debajo de Brick estaba formado principalmente por la sangre del murciélago.

Brick sabía que él podía conservar la piel y los colmillos sin que estos se echaran a perder.

No obstante, la sangre era diferente.

Podría deberse al contacto que pueda tener con el aire libre, lo que reduciría su tiempo de preservación debido a su coagulación. Pero era obvio que Brick tenía métodos para remediar este problema. Es decir, si los patéticos humanos son capaces de hacer algo como eso, ¿acaso Brick no podría hacer lo mismo?

El problema era que Brick descubrió una propiedad extraña en la sangre del murciélago, algo similar a una esencia, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esa esencia se estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

Brick sentía que todo ese líquido rojo se volvería sangre común y corriente en tan solo un par de días más.

¡Y eso era algo que Brick no iba a permitir!

Brick bien podría ser considerado como un demonio hambriento de poder.

No importa el uso o tipo de poder que pueda brindar algo en especial, ¡Brick no dudará ni un segundo en querer apoderarse de eso!

Ataque, defensa, agilidad, cuerpo a cuerpo, rango, curación, utilidad... ¡Todo lo que él pueda agarrar con sus propias manos!

Brick observó detenidamente el lago de sangre que tenía debajo de él.

En las profundidades del lago de sangre, se encontraban los colmillos y la piel blanca del murciélago, los cuales parecían estar absorbiendo la esencia que estaba contenida en esa sangre. Esto provocó que esos materiales comenzaran a irradiar un aura intimidante, como si quisieran devorar la sangre de todos los seres vivos del planeta.

Brick miró todo eso en silencio.

Él dedujo que la piel y los colmillos terminarán de absorber completamente toda la esencia de la sangre en tan solo un par de horas más, pero que también tardarían varios meses en asimilar la misma.

Brick desvió su mirada y esta vez vio la perla que estaba flotando encima de él.

Ahí es donde de verdad estaba su atención.

El chico de la gorra estaba queriendo formar la barra de nutrición definitiva, utilizando como ingrediente principal el núcleo del murciélago.

Pero al igual que con los materiales mencionados anteriormente, el proceso era algo lento.

Brick predijo que ocuparía alrededor de una semana para crear la barra, y una vez hecho esto, él por fin podría terminar de refinar la última parte de su cuerpo: su cabeza.

Esto último había sido un gran problema para Brick hasta ahora.

Recordando la batalla anterior, ¿por qué razón Brick no usó el mismo rayo de energía que él había utilizado para matar al tritón?

Seguro que con ese ataque Brick podría haber terminado la pelea contra el murciélago con mayor facilidad, no había duda de eso.

No obstante, el problema radicaba en que, después de que Brick terminó de usar ese ataque contra el tritón, toda la zona de su hombro derecho se había lastimado.

¿Porque pasó eso?

Es simple.

Para entender el proceso de refinación del cuerpo que usa Brick, hay que entender primero lo que es un "superhumano."

Como todos saben, el Profesor Utonium creó la sustancia X, la cual es capaz de otorgar superpoderes a sus usuarios. Punto final.

Pero lo cierto era que esa explicación estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que las alteraciones biológicas que puedan otorgar poderes a un superhumano se limiten a un razonamiento tan simple?

Brick fue capaz de descubrir que la supuesta sustancia X no consiste solamente en conceder superpoderes, sino que en realidad le permite al usuario manipular una especie de energía que se encuentra en todos lados.

Es como un sexto sentido, el cual le permite al superhumano hacer uso de esa energía; ya sea con el fin de controlar su propio cuerpo para volar, mostrar superfuerza, disparar rayos láser, super recuperación, y muchos poderes más.

Esa energía es la que Brick llamaba como "la energía del mundo."

Una energía que se encuentra en todos lados, pero que la gente que carece de sustancia X en su sistema no puede sentir, y menos controlar.

Sería como un ciego tratando de ver, o un sordo intentando oír, o incluso un mudo queriendo hablar.

Simplemente era algo completamente imposible de realizar.

La energía del mundo es algo que va más allá de los humanos comunes y corrientes. Algo que ellos jamás serán capaces de comprender.

Pero para un superhumano como Brick, el hacer uso de esa energía era tan fácil y simple como respirar.

Una vez entendida esta parte, ¿en qué consiste el proceso de refinación que usa Brick?

Brick ha entendido a la perfección cómo funciona su propio cuerpo.

Por medio de la sustancia X, él siente unos conductos por todo su cuerpo que forman un flujo de energía, que es por donde fluye la energía del mundo.

Sin embargo, estos conductos son demasiado angostos y frágiles, y no importa cuanta energía del mundo haya en los alrededores, solo una pequeña porción podrá ser utilizada por Brick en un determinado momento.

Aquí entra el proceso de refinación.

Brick hace uso de un lugar que tenga una gran concentración de la energía del mundo en sus alrededores, para así utilizar dicha energía con el fin de fortalecer y ampliar los conductos de su cuerpo por los que fluye esa energía.

Entre más energía haya en un lugar, el superhumano podrá refinar su cuerpo aún más rápido.

Entre más pura sea esta energía, el superhumano podrá absorber esa energía con mayor facilidad y obtendrá una mayor porción de la misma. En caso contrario, si la energía contiene demasiadas impurezas, esto forzará al superhumano a hacer un proceso extra, que sería filtrar la energía para remover todas las toxinas que pudiera tener, para entonces proceder a absorber la energía purificada, que al final podría quedar menos de lo habitual. Este proceso extra agotaría más rápido al superhumano y complicaría lo que en un principio debería de haber sido un proceso simple y rápido; además de que si accidentalmente se llegaran a absorber esas impurezas, podría terminar afectando negativamente el futuro desarrollo del superhumano.

Un ejemplo era el lago donde entrena Brick, el cual está rodeado por una energía que tiene una pureza demasiado alta, por lo que él no necesitaba remover muchas toxinas de esta misma, ahorrándose así algo de tiempo y esfuerzo. Pero a pesar de eso, la concentración de la energía de ese sitio era regular.

Debido a esto último, Brick tardó más de lo que hubiera querido en refinar su cuerpo. Aunque no podía quejarse, ya que era mucho mejor que en otros lugares.

Esto demostraba que un lugar adecuado es importante para que el refinamiento proceda más rápido y sin problemas.

A medida que el superhumano continúe con el refinamiento de su cuerpo, él podrá utilizar una mayor cantidad de energía al mismo tiempo, lo que equivaldría a una amplificación considerable de todos sus poderes.

He ahí la explicación de cómo fue que Brick logró disparar un rayo que era por lo menos diez veces más poderoso de lo que él normalmente hubiera sido capaz de realizar.

Pero en aquel momento, eso solo se había aplicado para su brazo derecho.

A pesar de que su brazo ya había sido refinado, los conductos de energía del resto de su cuerpo aún seguían siendo frágiles y angostos.

En el momento en que él disparó ese rayo, una gran cantidad de energía pasó por su brazo derecho, permitiéndole utilizar una mayor cantidad de la energía del mundo en un instante.

Pero esa energía concentrada no se detuvo solo en su brazo, sino que esta intentó fluir por el resto de su cuerpo con el fin de completar una especie de ciclo. Pero cuando esa energía intentó pasar por su hombro...

¡Provocó que casi se le reventaran los conductos de energía que se encontraban en su hombro derecho!

He ahí el porqué de sus heridas de ese entonces.

Pero aún con todo eso, ¡todavía era algo que Brick podía soportar solo con su fuerza de voluntad!

Sin embargo, en este mismo momento, Brick ya había terminado de refinar su torso y sus otras extremidades.

Si él volvía a utilizar una gran cantidad de la energía del mundo, ¿en qué parte de su cuerpo colisionaría toda esa energía tiránica?

Obviamente, la respuesta a esa pregunta era: ¡Dentro de su cuello!

A diferencia de su hombro, donde Brick solo necesitaba aguantar un poco de dolor físico; por la zona del cuello pasa el aire que él necesita para respirar, sin contar que ahí se encuentran un gran número de nervios vitales y la columna vertebral.

Si él se llegará a lastimar en esa zona, y más aún durante una pelea...

Lo único que ocurriría sería que sí, después de atacar, su enemigo todavía logra mantenerse en pie, ¡entonces él se habría entregado en bandeja de plata para que lo mataran sin que él se pudiera defender en lo absoluto!

Incluso si se diera el caso de que él lograra derrotar completamente a su enemigo con ese ataque, ¿acaso él confiaría en que no hubieran oportunistas a su alrededor? ¡Esperando solo a que Brick baje la guardia o se encuentre débil para entonces ir a rematarlo!

Puede que al final no hubiera aparecido alguien más después de la pelea y que él solo estuviera actuando demasiado paranoico. ¡Pero Brick jamás correrá tal riesgo si es posible evitarlo!

Brick entendía perfectamente que ganar no significa únicamente derrotar a tu oponente. ¡Sino que aún se necesita tener la fuerza y la capacidad para asegurar tu premio! ¡Asegurarte de que al final serás capaz de conseguir aquello por lo que peleaste en primer lugar sin que te lo puedan arrebatar unos buitres oportunistas!

¡Al final, ganar significa estar por encima de los demás en todo momento!

¡Un momento de debilidad solo te pondrá a merced del destino!

¡Estar dispuesto a correr riesgos sin sentido solo demuestra tu propia ignorancia y estupidez!

Y Brick no era estúpido. ¡Por lo que él jamás se permitiría cometer tal error!

Todas esas tácticas donde él manipuló a Dexter y a las chicas, y donde él plantó varias runas en los alrededores de la isla, ¡fue porque él no podía utilizar su verdadero poder!

Que ironía. Brick había avanzado demasiado al refinar aún más su cuerpo, pero lo único que él había logrado conseguir era incapacitarse a sí mismo.

Esa fue la razón por la que él empezó refinando su brazo derecho, debido a que cerca de su hombro izquierdo se encontraba su corazón, sin mencionar la cantidad de órganos vitales que se encontraban cerca de la cintura. Por lo que, de todas sus extremidades, solo su brazo derecho era el único que él podía utilizar sin arriesgarse demasiado. Bueno, al menos así fue hasta el momento en que él terminó de refinar su torso, lo que acabó conectando sus cuatro extremidades y dejando a su cabeza como su único punto débil.

¿Qué Brick pudo refinar primero su cabeza para así evitar este tipo de problema?

Eso tampoco era posible para Brick. Ya que para terminar el proceso de refinación del cuerpo, es necesario ajustar a lo último el órgano más vital del cuerpo: el cerebro.

Justo al último momento, para por fin dejar de ser un simple superhumano, es necesario tener un cambio de mentalidad. Algo que provocará que uno ya no sea el mismo de antes.

Es necesario... hacer un sacrificio. Es necesario... renunciar a algo.

Todo esto tiene como único fin el permitirte hacer algo: ¡Romper tu propio destino!, ¡convirtiéndote en algo que jamás debiste de ser!

Y después de completar este último paso, lo que pasaría sería que...

Brick dejó de observar el núcleo. Aún estaba levitando en el aire, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y con sus brazos totalmente levantados, como si estuviera haciendo un ritual.

Miró en cierta dirección, ignorando el lago de sangre y la perla que estaba latiendo arriba de él.

Él miró en la dirección donde se encontraba la playa de Townsville, como si quisiera ver más allá de la isla de los monstruos, más allá de donde él pudo ver el límite de su jaula en el océano.

"Perdón, señor. Parece que esta vez no nos podremos reunir" murmuró Brick con un tono lleno de melancolía y soledad.

El chico cerró sus ojos lentamente.

'Perdón.'

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando últimamente?" se escuchó una voz afeminada provenir de cierto lugar.

En los alrededores de ese lugar había un gran número de volcanes. Algunos incluso parecían estar en erupción.

"El caos se ha estado esparciendo muy rápido sin explicación alguna" se volvió a oír la misma voz, la cual parecía provenir de un palacio que estaba flotando por encima de los volcanes.

Ese palacio era de color rojo, y tenía varias estatuas que tenían la forma de un solo individuo: Him.

Era increíble el número de estatuas que tenía de sí mismo: Monumentos de piedra en la entrada, fuentes de mármol que escupían lava, e incluso varios de sus candelabros parecían tener su forma.

Una pinza se encontraba sosteniendo su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando demasiado en algo.

Por su expresión, uno podría decir que se sentía intrigado.

"Ah. ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?" dijo mientras se acostó en uno de sus sofás afelpados, el cual parecía tener un diseño demasiado... colorido.

"Desde hace tiempo he sentido cómo el caos en Townsville se ha salido de control varias veces" dijo Him, sonriendo mientras hacía una de sus poses raras.

"¡Que maravilloso!" exclamó el demonio mientras saltó de su sofá como si fuera una porrista.

Him estaba enloqueciendo de alegría, bailando por todo el palacio. El hecho de que todo resultara en caos le fascinaba al demonio de sobremanera.

Pero Him terminó por calmarse.

"Hmmn. Pero, ¿quién podría ser el causante?" Him chasqueó una de sus pinzas, haciendo que aparecieran varios televisores flotantes alrededor de él.

Him puso atención a las imágenes de todos los monitores, pero todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

"Jujujum. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso nuestra pequeña estrella no quiere ser descubierta?" se burló Him al no descubrir nada con sus monitores.

"Bueno, no importa. Te dejaré que te diviertas por ahora. Con tal de que sigas entreteniéndome con más caos" Him sonrió demasiado, como si estuviera a punto de enloquecer.

"Pero tarde o temprano vas a caer directo en mis pinzas, querido-" comenzó a decir con su voz afeminada, pero luego su expresión se volvió terrorífica.

"-y en ese momento-" sus ojos brillaron con demasiada intensidad, mostrando dos arcos de luz verde.

"¡Nos vamos a divertir!" terminó diciendo en su voz espeluznante, para luego reírse como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Boomer y Butch se levantaron para ir a la escuela, pero los dos chicos no encontraron a Brick por ningún lado.

Primero creyeron que él se había adelantado a la escuela, pero cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que el chico de la gorra no estaba por ningún lado.

Durante la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería, los dos se sentaron juntos, pero no había señal de Brick.

Ellos sintieron la mirada de alguien, y cuando se voltearon, notaron que quien los estaba mirando era Blossom, sus hermanas estaban sentadas a su lado.

"¡Wow! ¡Esta vez sí que se las surtieron! ¡Jajajaja!" rio Butch, su voz fue escuchada por toda la cafetería.

Pero para el asombro de Butch, esta vez Buttercup no le prestó atención. Esto sorprendió al Rowdy verde. Cuando observó a Buttercup detenidamente, él pudo notar que esta se encontraba mirando a su hermana mayor con una expresión molesta.

Boomer notó que Bubbles se encontraba con su cabeza agachada mientras sujetaba tímidamente un extremo de la camisa de su líder, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos, compartiendo su confusión.

"¿Y a estas que mosco les picó?" preguntó Butch a su hermano.

Boomer se encogió de hombros. Como si el rubio fuera a saber más que el verde. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse otra cosa.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ese hermano nuestro todavía no ha aparecido" comentó Boomer, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hermano," como si ni él mismo no pudiera creerse eso.

Al escuchar el tono de su hermano, Butch arqueó una ceja, pero luego de recordar cómo era que Brick y Boomer parecían estar peleados últimamente, solo provocó que el verde rodara sus ojos.

"Ha de estar ocupado con sus cosas, ya sabes cómo es él. De todas formas, él jamás quiere decirnos que es lo que hace todo el tiempo. Ya aparecerá" terminó de decir Butch. La verdad es que él se veía más animado que de costumbre, sobre todo después de poder darse un respiro de la tensión provocada cuando Brick y Boomer se sientan en la misma mesa.

Los dos chicos continuaron conversando, pero no notaron como era que Blossom miraba en su dirección de un momento a otro, especialmente a la silla vacía donde Brick suele sentarse.

* * *

Más tarde en la escuela, Boomer se encontraba en su última clase del día.

Boomer había sentido que su día en la escuela había durado una eternidad.

El rubio no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que andaba tramando "ese" Brick.

Al pensar en eso, Boomer apretó demasiado fuerte el lápiz que tenía en su mano, hasta que terminó por romperlo.

El ruido alertó a sus compañeros que estaban sentados cerca de él, y cuando se voltearon para ver qué fue lo que pasó, se encontraron con un chico malhumorado de ojos azules.

Normalmente, los demás estudiantes de la escuela solo le temían a Brick y a Butch. Pero después de ver la expresión de pocos amigos que tenía el Rowdy azul, todos terminaron por desviar la mirada en señal de pánico; haciendo lo posible para evitar molestar al chico de cualquier forma posible.

'Ese maldito. ¿A dónde se fue con el cuerpo de mi hermano?' pensó Boomer mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes.

¿Cómo fue que Boomer llegó a esa conclusión?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era... que no había respuesta. ¡Absolutamente nada!

Básicamente, era solo su intuición. Un juicio sin fundamento.

Pero es que Boomer no tenía algo aparte de eso.

Siempre que Boomer trataba de cuestionar a Brick, jamás lograba descubrir algo. Ya que la actitud que mostraba el pelirrojo era perfecta, tanto en su manera de hablar como en su comportamiento. El chico de la gorra jamás revelaba nada.

Pero Boomer nunca se pudo quitar ese sentimiento de que algo andaba mal.

Aunque más que nada, todo empezó desde aquella noche en que Brick regresó cubierto totalmente en sangre.

¿A dónde había ido ese día? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para terminar así? Y más importante, ¡¿con qué propósito?!

Pero este nuevo Brick nunca le decía nada.

Cuando hablaba, no daba el menor indicio de sus verdaderos pensamientos. Esto incluía el lenguaje corporal del pelirrojo.

Boomer se consideraba un experto en saber cómo se sienten las personas a su alrededor; incluso mejor que Dexter, quien contaba con su gran intelecto. Era como un talento que el rubio poseía desde que tiene memoria.

Pero no importaba cuanto esfuerzo pusiera Boomer de su parte, simplemente no podía percibir nada en Brick. Era como si el Brick de ahora no tuviera sentimientos en lo absoluto. Ese Brick podría considerarse como un pozo sin fondo totalmente vacío.

El chico sentía que el Brick que veía recientemente, ¡no era más que un cascaron vacío de lo que alguna vez fue!

Boomer recordó una vez más ese par de insensibles ojos rojos. Mirándolo. Observándolo. Como si pudieran saber todo acerca del rubio en un instante.

¡Era una locura!

Boomer empezó a sudar un poco debido a su nerviosismo, y terminó por suspirar.

'Cada vez me estoy alejando más y más de la realidad' el rubio entrecerró sus ojos, mostrando su cansancio.

Ya había visto la mirada que le daban los demás estudiantes, y podía reconocer el miedo que ellos tenían en sus ojos.

Boomer sabía bien que todo eso se debía a que él ha estado comportándose demasiado paranoico e inquieto sin ninguna razón aparente, y esto incomodaba demasiado a la gente de su alrededor. Butch siendo el mejor ejemplo en este caso.

'De todos modos, a donde voy a llegar con todo esto. ¿A quién podría pedirle ayuda en este momento?' Boomer no podía evitar preocuparse. Sentía que entre más tiempo pasaba, más difícil sería sacar a esa "cosa" del cuerpo de su hermano.

Sin embargo, aún con su fuerte deseo por salvar a su hermano mayor, la verdad era que Boomer tenía... miedo.

Boomer tembló por un instante, ¡para después apretar fuertemente sus puños en señal de frustración!

'¡No! Si me rindo ahora, entonces ¡¿quién va a salvar a Brick?!' pensó para sí mismo, fortaleciendo su determinación una vez más.

El rubio pensó en decirle esto a Butch, pero luego desechó esa idea sin pensarlo mucho. Era cierto que en varias ocasiones el azul había querido alertar a su hermano mediano para que mantuviera su guardia cuando esté cerca de Brick, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo.

¿Cómo podría decirle a Butch que probablemente su hermano mayor había sido poseído por una cosa desconocida? Y encima decirle que su único indicio era su intuición.

Conociendo a Butch, jamás le creería algo como eso.

Es por eso que Boomer necesitaba pruebas. Pero no importa cuantas veces Boomer vigiló a Brick durante los últimos meses, ¡no había descubierto nada!

Boomer volvió a suspirar, esta vez más resignado.

Entonces comenzó a preguntarse de nuevo: ¿a quién podría pedirle ayuda?

Fue en ese momento que sonó la campana, anunciando el fin de su última clase del día.

El chico ya había empezado a guardar sus cosas cuando vio que Bubbles estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Pudo ver como la chica parecía estar triste por algo.

Boomer trató de ignorarla, pero después de fallar miserablemente, él terminó por acercarse a ella.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Bubbles escuchó una voz cerca de ella, y cuando vio quien era, mostró un poco de pánico. Pero luego de ver que el rubio no intentó hacerle algo, empezó por calmarse y procesar la pregunta que le hizo el rubio.

"¿Uh? Uhm... no. ¿Porque lo dices?" respondió la chica algo apenada.

Boomer dudó si debía de inmiscuirse aún más. Pero bueno, de todas formas, ya se había tomado la molestia de preguntar.

"¿Segura? Parecías estar preocupada por algo" Boomer también se veía algo nervioso.

Bubbles miró al rubio. Él tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, estaba moviendo sus pies torpemente, y miraba a todos lados excepto en dirección de la chica.

La chica sonrió. ¡Boomer era demasiado adorable!

"Bueno. Es solo que... No sé si supiste, pero... ayer tuvimos un accidente" Bubbles se volvió a mostrar triste.

Boomer arqueó una ceja. "¿Mmn? ¿Un accidente, dices? Pues que les paso-" pero se detuvo a medio hablar, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

'¿Un accidente? ¿Ayer? ¡¿No será que-?!' Boomer empezó a sentirse inquieto, y recordó que Brick no había regresado ayer después de salir de la escuela. Incluso hasta este mismo momento, Boomer no tenía ni idea de dónde podría encontrarse Brick.

"¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Dímelo!" gritó Boomer, sujetando a la chica fuertemente de los hombros y mirándola fijamente con sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

"¡Ow! Boomer, me lastimas" a Bubbles le sorprendió el comportamiento repentino de Boomer.

Al ver la expresión de dolor de Bubbles, el chico entró en razón y la soltó. "¡Ah! Lo siento" se disculpó mientras puso su mano en su frente para tratar de calmarse "no sé qué me pasó."

Por suerte, ellos eran los únicos que seguían en el salón. Sus compañeros, incluso el maestro, ya se habían marchado de ahí; dejando solos al par de rubios.

Bubbles lo miró detenidamente, y notó que el chico tenía la misma expresión abatida que ella había visto en él durante los últimos meses.

Después de verlo así, ella no supo la razón, pero decidió contarle lo que pasó el otro día.

"Ayer... fuimos derrotadas en una pelea contra un monstruo" le confesó repentinamente al chico.

Boomer, quien todavía seguía reflexionando sobre sus acciones de hace un momento, tembló después de escuchar eso.

Bubbles continuó "queríamos ponerle fin a los ataques a Blossom, por lo que decidimos ir a enfrentar el problema de frente. Pero luego de que llegamos a la isla, y después de que fuimos atacados por todos los monstruos, apareció esa cosa..."

La chica sintió como se le helaba la sangre al recordar esa escena, como si hubiera revivido un trauma que la perseguía desde ayer.

Boomer notó la manera en que comenzó a temblar de miedo y a abrazarse a sí misma, y también la vio bajar su mirada.

Boomer no sabía qué hacer. Él extendió su brazo tímidamente, como si quisiera poner su mano en el hombro de ella para intentar tranquilizarla, pero fue entonces que un par de ojos rojos pasaron por su mente, obligando al chico a detener su acción.

El rubio se sentía mal por Bubbles, pero él también quería saber el resto de la historia.

No. ¡Necesitaba saberlo!

Por lo que decidió no interrumpir a la superheroína.

Bubbles levantó su rostro y miró directamente a Boomer, y él pudo ver lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

"¡Un monstruo!" lloró Bubbles, pero luego intentó calmarse para continuar con su historia "hic. Ese monstruo... era demasiado poderoso. Boomer, no pude hacer nada. ¡No pude ayudar a mi hermana en nada!" la chica empezó a sollozar, y sin previo aviso, se tiró en los brazos de Boomer.

"Entonces, como el objetivo de ese monstruo era Blossom, ¡ella decidió sacrificarse por nosotros!" Bubbles había perdido toda la calma, aferrándose firmemente a Boomer.

Era como si toda la desesperación que ella había reprimido durante todo el día hubiera explotado en ese momento.

Bubbles se sentía avergonzada de sí misma. Ella se sentía inservible. ¡Como si fuera una inútil!

Si ella no hubiera estado ahí... entonces... quizás... ¡Blossom no habría tenido que sacrificarse de esa forma! ¡Y su hermana hubiera podido huir en lugar de quedarse a protegerla!

Bubbles estaba sintiendo desesperación total en ese momento.

Boomer, por otra parte, se encontraba con la mente en blanco. Tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

Era como si una bomba hubiera explotado en su cabeza.

La desaparición de Brick. El ataque de las chicas. Y un monstruo sin igual.

El rubio recordó de nuevo aquellas veces en que Brick regresaba tarde durante las noches, cubierto de heridas y lo que parecían ser las tripas de algo. Siempre llevando una bolsa pequeña en sus manos y sonriendo triunfantemente como si hubiera conseguido algo grandioso.

"No puede ser" murmuró el chico en voz baja.

Al parecer, fue escuchado por Bubbles, pues esta se calmó de inmediato.

Pero cuando ella levantó su rostro para ver de nueva cuenta a Boomer, notó que el chico tenía la cara completamente pálida.

Al verlo en ese estado, la chica se alejó de Boomer por puro instinto.

"No puede ser" repitió Boomer, esta vez con un tono lleno de ansiedad mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con sus manos.

Él terminó por derrumbarse de rodillas en el suelo.

"Boomer. ¡Boomer! ¡¿Qué pasa?!" Bubbles se le acercó y empezó a sacudirlo de los hombros.

"Jaja. Jaaa..." el chico rio con desgano, como si se sintiera derrotado por dentro.

"Simplemente-" empezó el chico, sus ojos azules habían perdido todo su brillo.

Al oírlo, Bubbles se detuvo y empezó a poner atención a sus palabras.

"-ya no sé nada. No sé... qué diablos es lo que quiere hacer ese tipo" terminó de decir Boomer.

Bubbles se mostró confusa al oír eso, sin lograr entender lo que él quiso decir con eso.

Pero después, Boomer se levantó y se volteó para mirar a Bubbles, viéndose más calmado y relajado que antes, como si por fin hubiera logrado descifrar la verdad oculta que lo había estado haciendo enloquecer desde hace tiempo, o al menos una pequeña parte de ella.

Él la miró detenidamente. Aún podía ver rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de la chica.

Entonces Boomer recordó que era Brick quien siempre lo presionaba para odiar a las chicas, aunque él mismo no quisiera hacer tal cosa.

Ese nuevo Brick apareció en la mente de Boomer, y finalmente, el rubio decidió abandonar su camino como villano, todo con el fin de estar con la chica que le había gustado desde hace muchos años.

Boomer sujetó la mejilla de Bubbles con su mano.

"Bubbles, ¿quisieras ir al baile conmigo?" le dijo a la chica mientras sonreía.

Bubbles se quedó atónita.

No sabía qué decir... o pensar.

Se suponía que Boomer era su archienemigo, y solo porque no hayan peleado durante casi un año, no significaba que ellos ya se llevaban bien.

Pero la chica vio la expresión que tenía Boomer.

Ella podía ver su honestidad... y su apego. Ella podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación que él sentía por ella.

Bubbles dudó por unos segundos, pero terminó por asentir, y sintió que, desde aquella pesadilla que ocurrió el día de ayer hasta ese mismo momento, ¡por fin algo la había hecho verdaderamente feliz!

Los dos rubios se quedaron en silencio adentro de ese salón vacío, sonriendo el uno al otro, como si se hubieran olvidado de todos sus problemas, aunque sea solo por un corto e insignificante momento.

Mientras tanto, en un templo escondido en la profundidad de la tierra, un par de ojos rojos brillaron con odio, como si hubieran sentido algo.

"¡¿Otra vez?!" se escuchó una voz tenebrosa que parecía provenir de los alrededores acompañado por el latido de un núcleo gigante que retumbaba en todo el lugar. Pero después de eso, todo volvió a quedar tranquilo.

* * *

Pasaron los días, y la gente se había quedado perpleja.

Durante la escuela; Buttercup, Blossom y Dexter estaban sentados en una mesa, y en otra, se encontraba Butch sentado junto a Mitch y los demás chicos.

Esto no llamaría mucho la atención, pero era evidente que algo inusual estaba pasando, ya que todos ellos parecían haberse quedado en silencio y con la boca abierta.

A unas mesas de distancia, se encontraban dos rubios. Una chica sosteniendo alegremente un bocado de su almuerzo, que luego le daba de comer en la boca a un chico, quien lo aceptaba igual de feliz.

Todos en la escuela no parecían comprender la situación que tenían en frente de ellos, pero a Bubbles y Boomer parecía no importarles, actuando como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo.

Bubbles podía escuchar como sus hermanas le decían frases como: "¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?!" "¿Si recuerdas quién es él?" "¡Bubbles, te pido que pares de hacer eso en este instante!"

Mientras tanto, Boomer escuchaba por parte de su hermano verde y de sus amigos: "¡Viejo! ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?!" "Nada mal" "¡Jajaja! ¡Qué suerte tienes!"

Pero la pareja de azules parecía no escuchar nada, como si estuvieran perdidos en su propio mundo.

Parecía que los días de felicidad para ese par no llegarían a su fin.

* * *

Ya faltaba poco para el último día de clases.

La escuela había repartido las calificaciones a sus estudiantes.

Blossom y Dexter habían conseguido una calificación perfecta en sus clases especiales, y este último parecía llorar cómicamente de orgullo después de ver su boleta de calificaciones. Al ver la actitud exagerada del chico de anteojos, Blossom sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

A Boomer y Bubbles no les había ido tan mal, sacando calificaciones promedio entre los demás estudiantes, con la única excepción siendo arte, donde sacaron una calificación perfecta.

Sin embargo, para Butch y Buttercup, quienes habían holgazaneado durante la mayoría del año, habían reprobado varias de sus clases y tenían que quedarse a cursos de verano para pasar el año; provocando agonía en el par de verdes.

Pero aún con todo eso, Brick no se veía por ningún lado, como si hubiera desaparecido por completo.

* * *

Entonces llegó el día del baile, donde, como era de esperarse, el par de rubios se robó completamente la escena.

Bubbles, con un hermoso vestido blanco con bordados azul cielo; y Boomer, con un elegante traje de color negro y una corbata azul oscuro.

Al final del baile, los dos fueron elegidos como la mejor pareja, y frente a toda la multitud de estudiantes, Boomer se le confesó a Bubbles, pidiéndole que sea su novia, quien lo aceptó sin dudarlo un poco; causando que Buttercup quisiera vomitar y que Blossom suspirara resignada, como si no supiera que hacer al respecto.

Butch miró a su hermano más pequeño y se quedó callado.

Todo había cambiado demasiado rápido.

Primero, Brick ya no los ordenaba a atacar a las chicas.

Después, la actitud que Boomer tenía con Brick.

Luego, la desaparición de Brick.

Y ahora, Boomer y Bubbles se vuelven novios.

Butch sentía que el mundo que él conocía se estaba desmoronando. Era como si un huracán hubiera pasado de la nada, para entonces desaparecer abruptamente a lo lejos, dejando atrás solo un montón de escombros por todos lados.

El verde no pudo evitar mirar por toda la sala de baile, preguntándose dónde estaba su hermano mayor en un momento como este.

Butch terminó por suspirar, y después de ver a su hermano rubio una vez más, decidió dejar ese lugar para salir a deambular por la ciudad y despejar su mente.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro.

Lo único que se podía ver, era una luz roja que pulsaba cada cierto tiempo.

Si uno se fijara bien, en el centro de esa luz se podía ver algo, lo cual parecía ser una pequeña barra de alimento. Mientras que la gigantesca perla roja ya no se podía ver por ningún lado, ni los ingredientes que flotaban a su alrededor.

Esta barra se encontraba flotando en el aire, encima de las palmas de un chico.

Brick se había quitado su gorra, dejando a plena vista su rostro desfigurado.

Por un lado, se veía a un chico joven y atractivo, que sería idolatrado por casi cualquier chica de su edad; y por el otro lado, era un engendro, un adefesio, que solo conseguiría miradas de asco de la demás gente.

Pero al pelirrojo no le molestaba su situación en lo absoluto. Como si no le importara ser atractivo.

¡Lo único que a Brick le importaba era el poder!

"Es la hora" murmuró Brick, sus ojos vacíos comenzaron a brillar con resolución.

Brick tomó la barra de nutrición con sus manos y la consumió sin perder tiempo.

Al principio, Brick no sintió nada. Su cuerpo estaba en un estado normal.

Pero repentinamente, comenzó a manifestarse una gran vitalidad desde el centro de su estómago.

Era una energía demasiado pura y concentrada, la cual parecía querer hacer estragos en el cuerpo de Brick.

¡Crunch, crunch!

Se podía escuchar el crujir de sus huesos, como si los huesos de su cuerpo quisieran quebrarse hasta volverse polvo; mientras que los tejidos de sus músculos se rompían una y otra vez para entonces volver a repararse, gracias a la superregeneración de Brick.

Su corazón bombeaba sangre tan rápido como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Brick sentía un dolor terrible con el simple hecho de estar sentado sin moverse.

¡Pero él lo soportó!

Todo ese dolor, todas esas heridas, que bien podrían volver loco a cualquier humano normal, no significaban nada para Brick. Su expresión, totalmente serena y llena de confianza, era la mejor prueba de esto. El chico no movía ni una ceja a pesar de que sintiera como si su cuerpo se estuviera partiendo en dos.

Más asombroso era que, aparte de guardar la compostura ante tal situación, ¡Brick estaba practicando su técnica de refinación del cuerpo en ese mismo momento sin cometer el más mínimo error!

El chico respiraba hondo, para luego exhalar aire lentamente.

Dentro de su cuerpo, él pudo sentir como toda esa energía tiránica estaba empezando a tomar cierta forma. La forma... de un murciélago.

¡SCREESH!

Brick oyó un chillido lleno de odio y rencor dirigido hacia él, a lo que el pelirrojo solo se carcajeó, mostrando una expresión de burla.

"Jejeje ¿Entonces todavía quedó algo de ti? Quién lo diría. En serio que eres persistente" Brick negó con su cabeza mientras se mofaba del murciélago.

El espíritu del monstruo, por su parte, ¡se encontraba fúrico!

¡Brick no solo se había atrevido a matar a su cuerpo real y a su familia! Sino que ahora, ¡¿también quería absorber toda su energía para volverse más fuerte?!

¡El murciélago preferiría autodestruirse antes de permitir que su mortífero enemigo salga beneficiándose de no hacerlo!

¿Pero acaso Brick le daría esa oportunidad?

Dicho esto, Brick continuó meditando, consumiendo principalmente la energía del mundo que el murciélago quería usar para autodestruirse. De esta manera, él logró interrumpir el plan de la criatura e incluso consiguió dañar aún más su espíritu en el proceso.

El monstruo soltó otro chillido lleno de dolor y odio.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Porque nada funciona contra este maldito insecto?!

Era lo que se preguntaba el monstruo una y otra vez en su mente.

No importaba la manera en la que atacara a Brick, ya sea usando fuerza bruta o tácticas durante su pelea, o incluso atacar directamente utilizando su espíritu. ¡Nada funcionaba!

¡¿Quién se había creído ese gusano para tratarlo y humillarlo de esa manera?!

¡Ese murciélago era como un dios entre los monstruos!

Bastaba con solo dar una orden para que un ejército de grotescas y temibles criaturas marcharan a atacar cualquier sitio sin dudarlo un poco.

No obstante, en menos de un año, su glorioso imperio, todo lo que había construido por décadas, ¡había sido destrozado completamente por ese demonio con forma humana!

¡La criatura mostraba su reluctancia a aceptar tal destino!

Pero después de cierto tiempo de escuchar los interminables quejidos de ese espíritu, Brick se puso serio, y empezó a devorar directamente al murciélago.

No importa cuánto forcejeó ni que tan poco deseoso se sintiera el murciélago de servirle a Brick como energía, simplemente, ¡esa elección no estaba en sus manos!

Luego de unos momentos, esos chillidos dejaron de escucharse poco a poco, hasta que todo volvió a estar en calma.

Brick había terminado de absorber completamente toda esa energía, y podía sentir como la última parte de su cuerpo estaba siendo refinada rápidamente.

Primero fue su cuello. Luego sintió como su boca, nariz, ojos, y el resto de su cabeza empezaron a cambiar.

¡Toda esa vitalidad estaba completando el flujo de energía de su cuerpo!

Ya estaba por terminar, pero Brick sintió una especie de resistencia cuando él intentó terminar de refinar la última parte de su cabeza: su cerebro.

'Ya no hay marcha atrás' Brick se veía algo inseguro, preguntándose a sí mismo si debía continuar, pero no fue por mucho tiempo.

¡El chico continuó con el proceso!

"Humanos. Aquellos seres mortales que están destinados a vivir una vida corta e insignificante" empezó a relatar Brick.

"Los seres que la gente de esta ciudad conocen como superhumanos, son aquellos que son considerados humanos, pero que a la vez son capaces de sentir, utilizar y modificar la energía del mundo hasta cierto punto" después de decir esto, en la mente del pelirrojo apareció la imagen de las Powerpuff Girls y de sus hermanos.

"¡Pero existe algo que va más allá! Un superhumano es solo un punto intermedio entre dos mundos que deberían estar completamente separados y que se repelen el uno al otro" Brick parecía entender esto mejor que nadie.

"Solo cuando uno logre refinar su cuerpo completamente, y se rehúse a reconocer a su lado humano como parte de sí mismo, entonces este ser, atrapado entre dos mundos, será capaz de abandonar completamente su humanidad, y junto a ello, su mortalidad" Brick se veía más seguro que nunca, su expresión mostraba su total y absoluta determinación.

"Y así, lograr la perfección. Para entonces alcanzar, ¡la fase [Completa]!" terminó de decir Brick.

Después de decir esto, Brick se concentró en recordar varias experiencias de su pasado, todas dirigidas a su odio y rencor por la humanidad.

Brick comenzó a escuchar voces. Voces que Brick no quería escuchar en lo más profundo de su ser.

_"Alguien como tú jamás podría llegar a ser un héroe."_

_"Genial, ya nos ayudaste. ¡Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas!"_

_"¿Dices que lo hiciste porque creíste que era lo correcto? Vaya hipócrita resultaste ser."_

_"Me da vergüenza tenerte como familia. ¡No vuelvas a hablarme!"_

_"Te lo repetiré una vez más, ¡no me gustas! ¡Así que ya déjanos en paz!"_

Varias imágenes pasaron por la mente de Brick, pero todas esas voces parecían provenir de figuras borrosas, siendo imposible reconocer el rostro o incluso la voz de toda esa gente.

Brick cerró sus ojos por un instante, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, podía verse en ellos una oscuridad y maldad pura.

Un odio, un rencor, ¡que parecían querer consumir completamente a todos!

'Excelente. Parece que esto es suficiente' pero al parecer, Brick no se sentía para nada perturbado.

Era como si expulsar todo ese odio solo representara una parte de su plan, como si al chico no le interesara cobrar venganza en lo más mínimo. De hecho, él solo consideraba a la venganza como una pérdida de su valioso tiempo. Como si la gente de este planeta no significara absolutamente nada para él.

Fue entonces que Brick sintió algo hacer clic en su mente, y por fin, ¡él consiguió separarse completamente de su humanidad!, ¡permitiendo que su cabeza pudiera terminar de refinarse!

Brick también escuchó un gran rugido en los alrededores de todo su templo. Un rugido lleno de ira y reluctancia, como si lo que Brick estaba haciendo era un pecado imperdonable. ¡Un sacrilegio!

El pelirrojo pudo reconocer que ese rugido provino de aquella fuerza incomprensible que él había sentido varias veces durante los últimos meses.

'¿Así que no puedes aceptar el hecho de que estoy a punto de ascender por mi propia voluntad? Jejeje. Es una lástima que en este templo no hay nada con lo que puedas detenerme' pensó Brick con burla.

Finalmente, Brick sintió un gran impacto pasar por todo su cuerpo y terminó por colapsarse sobre el suelo.

Después de esto, todo fue calma total.

Luego de unos segundos, empezó a oírse la respiración del pelirrojo.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Pero ahora, parecían no tener la más mínima señal de compasión por la humanidad.

Brick siguió recostado en ese lugar, y comenzó a hacer uso de su nuevo poder para asimilar enormes cantidades de la energía del mundo en su cuerpo.

Al fin, después de toda esa espera, ¡Brick por fin podía utilizar cantidades excesivas de energía sin sufrir la menor consecuencia!

Mientras se encontraba en el suelo, él pudo sentir como su mejorada superregeneración estaba reparando los tejidos y huesos de todo su cuerpo, incluyendo la cicatriz que el chico tenía en su rostro desde la semana pasada.

¡Su piel comenzó a repararse, e incluso nuevo cabello comenzó a crecer en las zonas faltantes!

Pero el pelirrojo seguía con una expresión seria.

Una vez que su cuerpo terminó de repararse, el chico se levantó y vio su reflejo en el lago de sangre.

Él notó que los músculos de su cuerpo se habían vuelto más compactos y fuertes que antes. Su piel se veía más blanca pero llena de vida.

Tal parece ser que Brick se había vuelto aún más atractivo de lo que era antes.

Pero a Brick seguía sin importarle todo eso. ¡Lo que a él de verdad le importaba era su nuevo poder!

Sin embargo, Brick notó que algo había cambiado en su rostro.

En donde él antes tenía esa horrible cicatriz, ahora el color de su piel se había vuelto de un ligero tono rosado, abarcando toda la zona superior derecha de su rostro y casi toda su mejilla.

También notó, que en el mechón de cabello que le acababa de crecer, algunos de sus pelos habían perdido su color, volviéndose totalmente blancos.

"Canas" murmuró Brick, como si entendiera algo.

"Es razonable. A pesar de que puedo regenerarme más rápido que antes, si utilizo demasiado mis nuevos poderes, aunque no me afecte directamente, estos terminarán por consumir poco a poco la vitalidad de mi cuerpo" reflexionó Brick, pero también se le ocurrió otra posibilidad "¿o se deberá al color que tenía ese murciélago? No sería raro, después de que absorbí toda su energía."

"Bueno. No es como si fuera totalmente necesario conservar intacto el color de mi pelo" Brick comenzó a caminar tranquilamente alrededor del lago de sangre, manteniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

"Aunque ahora me siento más confiado en caso de que Him quisiera venir por mí, no sería prudente arriesgarse. Después de todo, aún no sé qué tan poderoso es ese demonio afeminado" el chico se sentía mejor con cada minuto que pasaba. Por fin, él podía sentir algo de confianza en sí mismo luego de pasar varios meses escondiéndose como una rata entre las sombras, todo debido a la presión invisible que el demonio ejercía en sus hombros.

Lo mejor de todo era que, después de que su cuerpo alcanzó la fase [Completa], Brick ya no necesitaba comer, bañarse, dormir, o cualquier otra de esas necesidades básicas a la que estaban sujetos los mortales, y que solo eran una pérdida de tiempo a los ojos de Brick.

También notó como la vitalidad de su cuerpo había aumentado desmesuradamente, y Brick calculó que su longevidad máxima se había incrementado hasta unos 200 años de vida.

Su nuevo cuerpo ahora era autosuficiente. Ahora lo único que él ahora necesitaba para sobrevivir, era la energía del mundo, que por cierto, se podía encontrar en casi todos los lugares del planeta.

Brick ya no necesitaba depender para nada de la sociedad humana. Si él lo deseaba, bien podría desechar todos sus estudios a la basura y abandonar la escuela, para así poder deambular por el mundo entero a su antojo. Sin necesidad de rentar un lugar en donde quedarse. Sin necesidad de comprar víveres. ¡Sin necesidad de preocuparse por nada!

¡Todo eso, sin contar el incremento desmesurado de sus poderes!

Olvídense del rayo que Brick le disparó a aquel tritón. ¡Ahora mismo él podía disparar un número incontable de esos rayos sin sufrir ninguna repercusión!

Hace apenas unos momentos que él había ascendido a la siguiente fase de poder, pero Brick ya estaba disfrutando de los beneficios.

Brick miró hacia lo profundo del lago de sangre.

Justo después de que los colmillos y la piel blanca del murciélago terminaron de absorber la esencia de la sangre, Brick hizo que toda la sangre del lago empezara a hervir con la ayuda de unas runas. Esto último ayudaba demasiado a que los materiales asimilaran más rápido la esencia que habían absorbido.

La sangre del lago ya se había vuelto sangre común y corriente después de que los dos materiales terminaron de absorber su esencia, y ahora no tenía mucho valor a los ojos de Brick, pero decidió dejarla ahí de todas formas. Esto debido a la compatibilidad que tenía la sangre con esa extraña esencia.

El chico podía ver como los colmillos se estaban empezando a teñir de un color rojizo, y en la piel blanca empezaban a formarse franjas rojas, con forma de rasgaduras.

Pero justo en ese momento, el pelirrojo pareció recordar algo, y se vio algo melancólico.

"Señor-" empezó a murmurar el chico en voz baja, como si intentara sentir algo, aunque luego terminó por aparecer una sonrisa miserable en su rostro.

Después de su transformación, Brick ya no sentía nada por los humanos. No importa cuánto se esforzara en ello.

Literalmente, después de abandonar su humanidad, podría decirse que él ya se había convertido en algo inhumano.

"-ya es tarde" terminó de decir, y todo en ese lugar se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Una serie de eventos interesantes sucedieron en tan solo un año.

Las superheroínas, Dexter, y el resto de sus compañeros habían experimentado varias cosas durante su primer año de secundaria, pero para algunos, este año había resultado como el más largo de sus vidas.

En un edificio lleno de luz y música, se encontraban bailando felizmente una pareja de rubios junto a una multitud de estudiantes.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba una chica con un vestido verde, refunfuñando a cada rato sobre porqué la habían obligado a asistir a ese tonto baile con un ridículo vestido verde; además de mirar con desprecio al chico que bailaba con su hermana menor.

Una chica con un moño se encontraba junto a un chico que llevaba anteojos y que al parecer le estaba sirviendo ponche. Esa chica no podía evitar mirar por todo el lugar, como si estuviera buscando algo, o a alguien.

Por las calles de la ciudad estaba deambulando un chico de ojos verdes, tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro mientras miraba el cielo estrellado de aquella noche oscura, como si quisiera saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando a su vida.

Pero en ese mismo momento, en ese cielo oscuro, a cientos de millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, se encontraba un punto luminoso. Si alguien observara con atención, esa persona se daría cuenta de que esa luz se acercaba cada vez más a la Tierra conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Mientras tanto, en un bosque situado en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un lago, se encontraban un par de intimidantes ojos rojos, observando fría y calculadoramente al cielo, como si supieran algo que los demás no.

El poseedor de esos ojos no deseaba fama, no deseaba riqueza, no deseaba amor.

Lo único que deseaba...

¡Era poder absoluto!

Un poder...

Que Brick va a conseguir.

Aunque él muera en el intento, o se convierta en algo... inhumano.

Y para lograrlo...

¡Jamás se detendrá!

* * *

_Que enternecedor. La manera en que Blossom fue rescatada por su caballero en brillante armadura, Brick, fue conmovedora._

_No hay duda de que Brick es un héroe con un corazón noble y puro._

_**\- LifeAndDeathKing**_


	6. Capítulo 1-5: Caos

_**Rated M:**__ Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y violencia._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes originales de las series de PPG y El laboratorio de Dexter no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Planeta Tierra**

**Acto 1: Liberación**

**Capítulo 5: Caos**

Era una mañana pacífica en Townsville.

Normalmente, a esta hora del día, sus habitantes eran recibidos por la vista de varias montañas de escombro esparcidas por toda la ciudad.

Solía ser una vista desmoralizante para toda la gente.

Día tras día, todos tenían que tomar diferentes rutas para transportarse por la ciudad, pues varias carreteras estaban bloqueadas por restos de edificios. Por esto mismo, la gente tardaba más en llegar a sus destinos, sin contar el aumento del tráfico que había en las pocas carreteras disponibles.

Muchos ciudadanos se habían quedado desempleados, debido a que los lugares en donde ellos trabajaban habían sido destruidos, y la mayoría no sabía si iban a ser reconstruidos más tarde.

Había un gran número de personas heridas acaparando los hospitales, creando una saturación en el servicio médico. Lo peor de todo, fue que se había perdido un gran número de vidas, ya que hubo mucha gente que no alcanzó a recibir atención médica a tiempo.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos meses no habían afectado solamente al trío de superheroínas. Los habitantes de Townsville también habían compartido esa amargura.

Pero recientemente, parecía que algo raro estaba pasando.

La gente, que solían mirar cautelosamente por las ventanas de sus casas para ver si la ciudad estaba siendo atacada, notaron que el ataque constante por parte de los monstruos había terminado.

Durante el primer o segundo día, todos seguían en guardia, esperando lo peor.

Pero al pasar otro par de días, la gente ya se estaba empezando a relajar.

Podían escucharse suspiros de alivio por toda la ciudad, y fue hasta que paso una semana que todos en la ciudad sintieron ganas de saltar de alegría.

Más al ver cómo era que las carreteras ya andaban siendo restauradas, los edificios se estaban reconstruyendo, y cada vez había menos gente lastimada.

Había gente que incluso estaba llorando de felicidad, como si hubieran despertado de una horrible pesadilla.

La alegría y la paz podían verse renacer una vez más en Townsville y en sus habitantes.

* * *

La luz de la mañana podía verse a través de la ventana de una casa, iluminando el comedor donde estaban sentadas el trío de superheroínas junto a su creador.

Los cuatro estaban conversando alegremente. Todos estaban de buen humor al ver como su querida ciudad estaba recobrando su gloria.

"¿Ya supo, Profesor? ¡Me dijeron que ayer terminaron de reparar el supermercado!" comentó enérgicamente Bubbles.

"Si, Bubbles. A mí también me alegra" asintió el Profesor mientras le sonreía a su hija.

"¡Ya era hora!" se quejó Buttercup "al menos así no tendremos que ir de tienda en tienda para comprar nuestros víveres."

"Ah, vamos. Si sabemos que lo único que te importa son tus galletas favoritas" corrigió Blossom a su hermana verde.

"Es lo mismo" admitió Buttercup, comiendo una de sus adoradas galletas en el proceso.

El Profesor no podía estar más feliz. Sus hijas ya no tenían que enfrentase a los monstruos todos los días, y él por fin pudo relajarse al ver como las tres ya se habían recuperado totalmente de sus lesiones.

"¡Ah! ¡Es cierto!" gritó Bubbles con su voz aguda, haciendo que Buttercup se estremeciera por la sorpresa y se mordiera su lengua cuando estaba masticando una galleta.

Buttercup le mando una mirada llena de molestia a su hermana rubia, pero Bubbles ni siquiera se dio percató de eso.

"También me dijeron que a partir de mañana abrirán la playa al público, ¿podemos ir, Profesor?" le imploró a su creador.

"No sé, Bubbles. Se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no hay ataques de monstruos. Pero, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?" el Profesor se veía algo preocupado.

Al escuchar esto, Buttercup olvidó su enojo y apoyó a su hermana menor "vamos, Profesor. No es como si tuviéramos mucho que hacer encerrados en la casa durante todas las vacaciones. Además, sería mucho más seguro para todos si nosotras estuviéramos ahí en caso de que apareciera otro monstruo, ¿no lo cree?"

El Profesor empezó a dudar, pero aún no se sentía del todo seguro.

"Profesor, estoy de acuerdo con ellas. De todas formas, no importa en donde nos encontremos, a fin de cuentas, seremos nosotras quienes tendrán que enfrentarse a los monstruos " terminó de persuadir Blossom a su padre.

Luego de ver la intensa mirada con la que lo estaban viendo sus hijas, el Profesor suspiró con resignación y aceptó.

"Oh, por cierto. ¿Puedo invitar a Boomer?" Bubbles aprovechó la oportunidad para invitar a su novio.

"¡¿Que?! Tienes que estar de broma" exclamó Buttercup sin ocultar su disgusto.

"Ay. No seas así, Buttercup. Él no va a causar problemas, te lo prometo" aseguró Bubbles.

Buttercup estaba a punto de responderle con una grosería, pero fue entonces que Blossom habló.

"Bubbles, entiendo que te guste. Pero, él todavía sigue siendo un villano, ¿recuerdas?" la líder intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

"B-Bueno, la verdad es que-" Bubbles se veía algo nerviosa, como si no supiera que responder a eso.

El Profesor también quería saber si ese chico había dejado su mal camino, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija iba a empezar a llorar, volvió a suspirar.

"Está bien, Bubbles. Él también puede venir" le dijo a su hija más pequeña, sorprendiéndola y ganándose un abrazo por parte de ella, mientras que las dos hermanas mayores lo veían estupefactas.

"Pero Profesor, en serio va a dejar que ese tonto-" empezó Buttercup. Ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Pero el Profesor la interrumpió.

"Está decidido. Buttercup, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero lo menos que podemos hacer es darle una oportunidad" terminó de decir el Profesor, aunque él tampoco estaba muy seguro de sus propias palabras.

"¡Gracias, Profesor!" Bubbles se veía más que feliz, al contrario de Buttercup, quien estaba sentada de brazos cruzados con una expresión malhumorada, mostrando que aún estaba en desacuerdo.

"Iremos mañana, ¿les parece?" les preguntó el Profesor.

"De acuerdo" "Pues ya que" "¡Si!" respondieron las tres.

* * *

Ese mismo día, en el centro de la ciudad.

Un par de jóvenes estaban sentados en un sofá viendo la televisión.

Al parecer, estaba sintonizado en el canal donde pasaban las noticias de Townsville.

Un chico rubio de ojos azules estaba viendo todo atentamente, mientras que otro chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes estaba aburrido, refunfuñando a cada rato.

"Boomer, ¿me puedes repetir porque estamos viendo esta porquería? Ya te dije que quiero ver mi programa de robots contra aliens" se quejaba Butch.

"Otra vez con lo mismo. Ese programa solo te mata las neuronas" le repuso Boomer.

"Aja, como digas" contestó Butch sarcásticamente. "Pero al menos podrías poner otro canal. ¡Siempre, siempre y siempre tienes que andar poniendo ese montón de basura! ¿Es que no te cansas de ver a una bola de viejos hablar todo el tiempo?" el verde de verdad que no entendía para nada a su hermano menor.

¡Ellos estaban en medio de sus vacaciones!

Deberían de estar disfrutando del momento.

¡Salir afuera! ¡Perseguir nenas! ¡Golpear cosas!

Pero no.

Tenían que estar encerrados dentro de su casa, sentados en un viejo sofá, y encima de todo, ¡viendo el programa más aburrido que hay!

¿Es que acaso el mundo ya lo había abandonado?

¿Es que acaso ya no había esperanza para Butch?

Butch sentía ganas de darse un tiro antes de seguir viendo ese programa lleno de viejos que, por alguna razón, le interesaba demasiado a su hermano menor.

Boomer rodó los ojos ante los lamentos dramáticos de su hermano "ya cállate. Si yo no me entero de lo que pasa en esta ciudad, entonces nadie más en esta casa lo hará. Aparte solo dura media hora, no sé porque te quejas tanto."

Ver diariamente las noticias de Townsville se había vuelto un hábito de Boomer.

Al principio, no le habían interesado tanto. Pero como el chico estaba interesado en la pintura y casi siempre pintaba en espacios abiertos, había aprendido lo importante que era ver el pronóstico del clima. Esto debido a que, una vez, el chico fue arrasado por una tormenta mientras estaba en el parque, y el cuadro donde él había pintado terminó arruinándose con el agua.

Lo peor fue que, cuando él regresó a su casa todo empapado, Butch lo recibió con una serie de risas y burlas; empeorando así el humor del rubio.

Ese día, Boomer había aprendido de su error.

Desde entonces, el veía las noticias, más que nada para ver el horóscopo. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y el chico terminó por interesarse en lo que decían en el resto del noticiero.

"Atención ciudadanos. Nos han informado que nuestro Alcalde ha decidido que, a partir del día de mañana, la playa quedará abierta nuevamente al público. Volveremos con más información después de los comerciales" terminó de decir el presentador.

"¿Eh?" la mente de Butch se quedó en blanco.

Era como sí lo único que pudiera escuchar era 'playa, playa, playa' una y otra vez en su mente.

"¡Eso es!" gritó Butch, asustando a Boomer y haciendo que éste lo mirara raro.

Butch suspiró frustrado ante la ignorancia de su hermano. "¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes? En verdad que eres el tonto del grupo" le dijo Butch, ganándose así una mirada malhumorada del rubio.

"¿Yo soy el tonto? ¿Pero quién fue él que no aprobó el año y tuvo que quedarse a tomar exámenes extras para poder pasar?" repuso el rubio.

Butch se molestó un poco, pero luego rodó los ojos "como sea. Dejemos eso de lado. ¡Estoy hablando de la playa! ¿Te lo imaginas?"

Pero Boomer se vio aún más confundido "¿y? No es como si no hubieras podido ir cuando era ilegal, siendo que no le tienes miedo a la policía o a los monstruos."

Butch tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza. ¿Es que acaso su hermano era así de estúpido?

"Ajá. ¿Y que se supone que iba a hacer yo solo en la playa? ¿Contar los granos de arena? ¿Por quién me tomas?" le contestó Butch a su hermano.

"Solo piénsalo. Surfear, recostarse en la arena, y lo más importante, ¡nenas en bikinis por doquier!" terminó de explicar Butch sin si quiera mostrar un poco de vergüenza.

Boomer volvió a mirar raro a su hermano, y suspiró "en serio que eres un cerdo."

Butch se irritó un poco al oírlo decir eso "oh. Es cierto. Se me había olvidado. Ya que lo único que haría un bebe como tú en la playa sería construir castillos de arena. ¿Quieres que prepare una pequeña pala para ti?"

Esta vez fue Boomer quien se enojó. Pero luego negó con la cabeza, como si no le diera mucha importancia "como digas. Si quieres ir, entonces ve tu solo. No tengo porque acompañarte en tus majaderías."

Butch estaba a punto de decirle algo más al rubio, pero fue entonces que sonó el celular de Boomer.

"¿Mmn? ¿Diga? ¡Ah, Bubbles! ¿Qué pasa?" contestó Boomer con una expresión boba.

Butch estaba viendo las caras estúpidas que estaba poniendo su hermano menor. Tenía ganas de darle un buen coscorrón por ridículo. Pero fue entonces que escuchó algo que lo dejó con la boca abierta.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué quieres que vaya mañana a la playa con ustedes? ¡Me encantaría! ¿A qué hora será? Aja, aja" Boomer comenzó a anotar en un papel que tenía cerca. "Muy bien. Todo listo. Nos vemos" terminó de decir para luego colgar.

Butch estaba a punto de decir algo, pero vio que Boomer se había quedado totalmente inmóvil en su lugar; como si justo después de colgar hubiera pensado en lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unos segundos.

Butch pudo notar cómo fue que, de la nada, Boomer empezó a temblar.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué he hecho?! I-Ir a la playa... con Bubbles. Ella con su bikini. Y-Yo... N-Nosotros..." Boomer había perdido la compostura después de terminar de hablar casualmente con Bubbles.

Ahora fue Butch quien miraba raro a Boomer, sobre todo cuando vio que la cara del rubio se había vuelto roja como un tomate.

"Si, claro. Y yo soy el cerdo" comentó Butch con sarcasmo.

Pareció que Boomer lo escuchó, provocando que el chico se pusiera aún más colorado "¡e-es diferente, idiota! S-Solo vamos a ir a pasar un buen rato juntos, como siempre lo hacemos. Si. Solo eso. Ajaja… jaja... ja."

Butch rodó los ojos, "como digas. Pero-" el chico comenzó a sonreír perversamente.

Boomer sintió que algo no andaba bien. Pero entonces recordó algo. Algo que lo puso nervioso.

El rubio estaba a punto de decir algo, pero le ganó Butch "-yo también voy a ir."

Boomer sintió algo romperse en su cabeza, y cuando terminó de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar...

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!"

Boomer se desplomó en el suelo con una expresión miserable en su rostro.

El debió de prevenir eso. ¡El debió de haber sabido que pasaría eso!

Pero ahora todo era demasiado tarde.

Boomer sabía que, no importaba que tanto le gritara o le implorara a su hermano, él lo iba a acompañar a la playa para acosar a las chicas.

Hoy, Boomer había aprendido otra lección: nunca contestar su teléfono cerca de Butch.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y el sol brillaba en lo alto.

Después de varios días de dolor y tristeza, los ciudadanos por fin podían disfrutar de sus vidas pacíficas.

Y que mejor que hacerlo relajándose en la playa de Townsville.

La playa estaba al tope de capacidad, hasta tal punto que cada metro cuadrado de arena estaba siendo ocupado por alguien.

Al parecer, todos estaban deseosos de un buen merecido descanso.

Esto, incluyendo a las Powerpuff Girls.

Las chicas habían ido a la playa con el Profesor Utonium.

No muy lejos se encontraba la familia de Dexter, quien vino con sus padres y su hermana mayor Dee Dee.

También podían verse Kim, Mary, Robin, Mike, Mitch y los demás preparando una cancha para jugar voleibol de playa.

"Ah~. En serio que necesitaba esto" Buttercup se estiró y respiró profundamente. Estaba satisfecha al haber venido en esta ocasión.

"Si. Pero… ¿qué es eso que llevas puesto?" se quejó Bubbles, mirando el atuendo de su hermana con desaprobación.

Buttercup llevaba unos shorts y una playera de playa, algo que Bubbles consideraba poco femenino.

"¿Ropa?" respondió Buttercup sarcásticamente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Y antes de quejarte de mí atuendo, deberías de verte en un espejo. Te vez ridícula" contraatacó la verde.

"¡Oye! ¡Es lindo!" Bubbles llevaba un bikini azul de dos piezas con una pequeña falda, el cual se veía algo provocativo.

Esto último le llamó la atención al Profesor. Al principio, se había rehusado a que su hija más pequeña llevara eso puesto, pero el pobre científico no pudo convencerla cuando esta lo empezó a mirar con ojos llorosos.

"Vamos chicas, no se peleen. Se supone que vinimos a relajarnos, ¿qué no?" les recordó Blossom, quien estaba recostada sobre una toalla y debajo de una sombrilla. La chica llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza. No era muy llamativo en sí, pero cuando lo llevaba la pelirroja, provocaba que varios jóvenes vinieran a echarle una mirada.

Esto último causaba que el Profesor suspirara con resignación; mientras que Dexter, quien se encontraba a un lado de Blossom, desviaba la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar venenosamente a cada chico que pusiera los ojos sobre su novia.

"Aja. Por cierto, ¿todavía no ha venido tu novio el fenómeno?" bromeó Buttercup, mostrándole una mirada burlona a su hermana pequeña.

"¡Boomer no es ningún fenómeno para que lo sepas! Él es el chico más dulce y encantador que pudieras conoces" Bubbles se enojó al principio, pero luego la chica empezó a fantasear con su novio, algo que le provocó náuseas a Buttercup.

"Aunque es cierto. Habíamos acordado que nos veríamos a esta hora. ¿Dónde estará?" se comenzó a preocupar la rubia.

"Así que ahora ese cerebro de pájaro puede llegar a perderse de camino a la playa. La verdad no me sorprende" Buttercup continuó molestando a su hermana.

Bubbles se volvió a enojar, pero antes de que pudiera replicarle a su hermana, escuchó una respiración apresurada, seguido de una voz que hizo que se olvidara de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

¡Pant, pant!

"¡Bubbles, lamento la demora!" un chico rubio de ojos azules había aparecido cerca de ellos, pero al parecer, ¿él se veía algo cansado por alguna razón?

"¡Boomer!" Bubbles se alegró y fue a darle un abrazo a su novio, causando que el chico se ruborizara.

"Uh. Jaja" el chico estaba demasiado nervioso, pero luego sintió demasiada presión. Confundido, él miró a todos lados hasta toparse con la mirada de cierto científico, el cual lo estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión seria.

El rubio se puso aún más nervioso después de notar la forma en que lo vigilaba el Profesor Utonium, y más cuando se percató de que la razón de todo era su proximidad con Bubbles.

Boomer sintió un escalofrío y se separó de Bubbles con sutileza.

"Gracias por invitarme" empezó a decir Boomer, pero entonces miró el bikini que llevaba Bubbles.

Al notar su mirada, Bubbles se ruborizo un poco "uhm. ¿Me queda bien?"

Boomer estaba por responderle, pero poco después volvió a sentir la mirada intensa del Profesor. Boomer sentía ganas de rezar para que el científico no haya traído dardos llenos de Antídoto X solo para él.

"A-Ah sí. Te vez linda" respondió tímidamente el rubio.

Bubbles se alegró al oír eso, pero luego notó que Boomer se veía algo agotado.

"¿Oh? ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó la chica.

"¿Eh? Ah, no. No es nada. Solo tuve un pequeño contratiempo para venir hasta aquí. Jaja, jaja" rio algo nervioso el rubio, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo. Aunque se veía poco convincente, ya que el chico no dejaba de mirar a sus alrededores, como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo, o de alguien.

"¿Seguro? No te vez muy bien" insistió Bubbles.

"¿Tu crees? Si él se siente mal, entonces no lo forcemos a quedarse. ¡Que se vaya de una vez!" comentó Buttercup con desdén, como si la presencia del rubio no fuera más que una molestia para ella.

Bubbles hizo un puchero al ver la actitud de su hermana verde hacia su novio, mientras que Boomer dejó de inspeccionar sus alrededores. El rubio se veía algo inquieto, sobre todo porque el Profesor no había dejado de vigilar cada movimiento que hacía.

"Jaja. E-En serio Bubbles, no es nada. Es solo que-" empezó a decir Boomer mientras tomaba el brazo de Bubbles para llevársela lo más lejos posible de ese lugar, pero entonces se escucharon unos gritos llenos de pánico cerca de donde estaban ellos.

"¡Noooo!"

"¡Sin vergüenza!"

"¡Pervertido!"

Esos gritos parecían provenir de puras mujeres.

El Profesor, Dexter y Blossom miraron en silencio.

Buttercup apretó sus puños instintivamente, como si quisiera ir a darle su merecido a cualquier imbécil que estuviera molestando a la demás gente.

Bubbles solo miró la escena confundida "¿eh? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Todos se estaban preguntando cual era la causa de toda esa conmoción.

Boomer se estremeció por un momento para luego quedarse totalmente inmóvil. El pobre chico, por muy macho que fuera, sentía ganas de llorar en ese momento.

"¡Jajajaja! Vamos, no sean aguafiestas. Seguro que quieren más del Butch, ¿no es así, nenas?" y efectivamente, cuando Boomer escuchó esa voz degenerada, sabía que su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

Blossom y Buttercup abrieron los ojos como platos por el shock, Dexter apretó fuertemente el libro que estaba leyendo hace unos momentos y Bubbles se quedó callada por unos momentos.

De pronto, todos comenzaron a mirar a Boomer, como si quisieran una explicación.

El chico se puso demasiado tenso, pero se armó de valor para tratar de explicarse. Aunque antes de que él tuviera esa oportunidad, alguien lo interrumpió.

"¡Ja! ¡Con que allí estás! Casi te me escapas esta vez. Wow, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Me extrañaron, preciosuras?" apareció Butch a un lado de Boomer, poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano menor para luego darle un coscorrón, mientras le echaba una buena mirada a Bubbles y a Blossom, cosa que no le causó mucha gracia a sus respectivos novios.

"Butch, por favor. Ten un poco de respeto. Ella es mi-" pero antes de que Boomer pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido nuevamente.

"¡¿Pero qué diablos hace eso aquí?!" gritó Buttercup totalmente histérica, mirando a Boomer con una mirada asesina.

Boomer hubiera deseado que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado en ese momento. "Emm, verás. Puedo explicarlo. Lo que pasa es que-" pero lastimosamente, parecía que hoy no sería el día en que Boomer iba a poder ser escuchado.

"¡Ja! ¿Qué más voy a hacer aquí? ¡No es un viaje a la playa si no se encuentra el Butch!" dijo Butch arrogantemente sin dejar de ver a Blossom y a Bubbles.

Blossom y Bubbles comenzaron a sentirse incómodas por la mirada depravada del verde.

"Tu basura repugnante, ¡¿quieres dejar de ver así a mis hermanas?! ¡¿O quieres despedirte de ese par de asquerosas porquerías que tienes por ojos?!" amenazó Buttercup.

Dexter, por su parte, ya se estaba molestando por la forma en que Butch parecía desnudar a Blossom con sus ojos. Butch notó la mirada del chico de anteojos y habló con una combinación de burla y asombro "¡¿qué?! ¿Invitan al nerd pero no a mí? Vaya. Ustedes sí que carecen de buen gusto."

"Tu-" Dexter empezó a levantarse para recriminarle a Butch, pero sintió la mano de Blossom en su hombro y logró controlarse a tiempo. Aunque no dejó de ver a Butch con una expresión de pocos amigos.

El Profesor tenía una expresión seria mientras miraba a Butch. No se sabía que estaba pensando. Pero fue entonces que Butch lo miró, haciendo un ademán con su mano para saludarlo de manera informal, como si fueran cercanos. Esto solo hizo que el Profesor frunciera un poco el entrecejo.

"¡Bah! Esto sí que está un poco aburrido" Butch comenzó a inspeccionar sus alrededores, ignorando completamente el hecho de que todos ahí querían que él se fuera.

Cuando Butch vio a Mitch y los demás en la cancha de voleibol playero que estaban preparando se emocionó demasiado, "oh. Eso se ve divertido. ¡Oigan! ¡No empiecen sin mí!" gritó Butch, invitándose él solo mientras corría hacia ellos.

"¡Ah no! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Te vas de aquí ahora mismo! ¡Oye! Maldita sea. ¡Ven aquí!" gritó Buttercup furiosa persiguiendo a Butch.

Boomer se había quedado totalmente estático en su lugar. Sentía como si su cuerpo se hubiera deshidratado completamente, provocando que el rubio se convirtiera en una especie de momia disecada. Todo por la situación que acababa de pasar.

No ayudó el hecho de que el Boomer volvió a sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, y el pobre chico no pudo evitar reírse mientras tenía una expresión perdida en su rostro, "jaja… ajaja… ja… Ah. Que hermoso día" su voz sonó alegre mientras miraba hacia el océano, pero bien se podía ver una pequeña lágrima escaparse por uno de sus ojos.

Al verlo así, Bubbles suspiró. Momentos después, ella comenzó a caminar por la playa, llevándose del brazo a un Boomer que parecía haber sido momificado, aunque el chico ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto porque parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo. Era una escena cómica y a la vez lamentable para el pobre rubio.

"Bueno. Vaya forma de disfrutar nuestro día libre" se escuchó la voz de Blossom una vez que los rubios y los rudos se marcharon de ahí.

Dexter negó con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiraba, totalmente exasperado "y que lo digas. Me pregunto si algún día ese rufián aprenderá lo que son los modales."

"Vamos, no te pongas así. Hoy venimos a relajarnos, no a estresarnos" Blossom trató de aliviar la tensión de su novio.

Dexter suspiró, "tienes razón. Es solo que esos hermanos en verdad que logran sacar lo peor de mí. Por cierto, hablando de hermanos, ¿no me digas que el otro también vino aquí?" preguntó mirando a todos lados, esperando lo peor.

Blossom y el Profesor también inspeccionaron los alrededores, pero no había rastro del mayor de los Rowdys.

"Mmn. Parece que me equivoque. Bueno, mejor así. Ya tenemos suficiente con dos de ellos aquí" Dexter parecía demasiado cansado en ese momento.

"Si, tienes razón..." aunque Blossom no se veía tan animada por alguna razón.

* * *

Más tarde en ese mismo día, después de una partida de voleibol en la que Buttercup y Butch casi destruyen los alrededores, todos se habían sentado a disfrutar del atardecer, haciendo un círculo alrededor de una fogata.

"Ah, al menos con eso, ya logré desquitarme un poco de mi aburrimiento" dijo Butch algo agotado mientras se recostaba en la arena.

"Pfft. Las palabras de un perdedor" se escuchó la burla de Buttercup.

"Cierra la boca. Solo ganaste porque no jugué enserio" refutó el verde.

"Si, claro" comentó Buttercup con sarcasmo, rodando sus ojos.

"Por cierto" se escuchó la voz de Mitch al lado de Butch, "¿qué pasó con tu otro hermano?"

El trío de superheroínas y Dexter mostraron interés, mientras que Butch y Boomer temblaron al oír eso, algo que pasó desapercibido por la mayoría.

"Tienes razón, ¿no lo vi durante todo el día?" Floyd se unió a la conversación.

"De hecho, desde antes de salir de vacaciones, nadie lo ha visto. ¿Dónde está?" preguntó Robin.

Pero los dos hermanos seguían callados.

Al ver como se estaba comportando Boomer, Bubbles empezó a preocuparse "¿está todo bien?"

Boomer se puso serio por unos momentos, pero luego levantó la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro, "claro que todo está bien, no podría estar mejor" le respondió animadamente como si no existieran problemas en el mundo.

Mientras tanto, Butch, después de oír eso, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar por la orilla de la playa "me dieron ganas de caminar. Los veo luego."

Todos miraron a Butch irse con la excepción de Boomer, quien empezó a cambiar el tema de la conversación "oigan, que tal si cantamos alrededor de la fogata. Me sé una buena canción."

Parecía que todo el ambiente se había relajado y todos querían cantar, pero Buttercup estaba algo inquieta; mirando hacia donde Butch se había ido.

Lejos de ese lugar, sentado encima de una gran roca, se encontraba Butch; observando el océano en silencio.

Parecía que quería hacer algo. Pero al final, el chico no se movió de su lugar.

"¿Ahora que te pasa?" Butch escuchó una voz familiar, y cuando se volteó, vio que efectivamente era Buttercup Utonium.

El chico desvió la mirada, "nada" su voz sonaba seria y poco amistosa.

"Nada. Aja, claro" dijo Buttercup con sarcasmo.

Butch no dijo nada.

Buttercup miró de reojo a Butch. Se estaba comportando muy diferente a lo habitual. Algo que, por alguna extraña razón, no le agradaba a la chica.

"¿Tiene que ver con Brick?" cuestionó Buttercup.

Butch bajó la mirada. Los dos verdes se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Butch se volteó para ver a Buttercup.

"No ha vuelto" fue lo primero que reveló el pelinegro.

"¿Eh?" la chica estaba algo confundida.

"Brick, no ha vuelto" aclaró Butch "desde hace meses que Boomer ni yo sabemos de él."

"Oh" Buttercup se sintió algo incómoda, pero luego recordó con quien estaba hablando y se puso en guardia, "¡si este es uno de tus trucos, entonces no creas que voy a caer tan fácilmen-!" empezó la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Butch.

"¡¿Truco?! ¡¿Un truco?! ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!" repuso Butch algo molesto. "¡El único de nosotros que utiliza esa clase de trucos es Brick! ¡Si yo quisiera atacarte no me andaría con artimañas baratas, solamente te molería a golpes si así lo quisiera!"

"¡Como si pudieras!" se quejó Buttercup, pero también se relajó un poco, ya que era verdad. Aunque nadie lo creyera, ella sabía que el verde era el más honesto de los tres hermanos. Butch solo confiaba en sus puños. ¿Para que necesitas disfrazar la verdad si puedes resolver todo a golpes? Esa era la ideología de Butch.

"Y, ¿no han intentado buscarlo?" ni siquiera ella misma sabía porque se estaba involucrando tanto en ese asunto.

Butch sonrió y negó con la cabeza "¿y por donde empezaríamos a buscar? El tipo no nos dijo nada. Solo se fue sin decir más. Además, conociéndolo, él no se dejaría encontrar."

"Mmn" Buttercup se veía algo pensativa.

Butch desvió la mirada, y después de recordar algo, preguntó "oye, ¿Blossom alguna vez ha actuado raro?"

La chica frunció el entrecejo. ¿Que tenía que ver Blossom en todo esto?

"¿Actuar raro? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Tú sabes. Si la has visto que tener problemas para comer, o si pasa mucho tiempo afuera" dijo Butch mientras miraba hacia enfrente.

"No que yo sepa. ¿Porque lo preguntas?" era lo que quería saber Buttercup.

Butch negó con su cabeza "por nada." El chico se levantó y comenzó a emprender el vuelo "este sí que fue un día agotador. Nos vemos."

Butch estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo por un momento para mirar a Buttercup "avísame si vez a Brick." Después de decir eso, se marchó sin decir más.

Buttercup lo miró irse y murmuró "¿qué le pasa? Si que anda raro."

Después, ella regresó con los demás para disfrutar el resto de su día en la playa.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, y ya faltaba poco para el nuevo año en la escuela secundaria de Townsville.

Varios de sus estudiantes se andaban lamentando el hecho de que ya faltaba poco para que tuvieran que volver a la escuela, y se sentían un poco melancólicos al ver cómo los últimos días de verano se esfumaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

El clima cálido estaba llegando a su fin, para dar inicio a un clima lluvioso.

Las Puffs y los demás estaban consiguiendo los útiles escolares que utilizarían durante su nuevo año.

Pero al parecer, no todos estaban concentrados en esta tarea.

En la playa de Townsville, donde las Powerpuff Girls habían disfrutado hace poco de un día soleado, a varios kilómetros de distancia en el océano, había calma total.

El cielo estaba despejado y las olas del océano chocaban entre ellas.

Era una vista normal.

Sin embargo, debajo de la superficie del agua, en lo más profundo del océano, parecía que algo raro estaba pasando.

Los peces y otras criaturas del abismo no se veían por ningún lado, como si hace varios días hubieran escapado de ese lugar.

En ese lugar no había nada, con la única excepción de, lo que parecían ser, unos veinticuatro gigantes de aproximadamente diez metros de altura. Estos gigantes parecían estar hechos de piedra, y tenían varios tatuajes que decoraban todo su cuerpo. Estos tatuajes eran demasiado extraños, pues se movían a cada rato y brillaban de un momento a otro, similar a mirar el movimiento de la luz sobre la superficie del agua.

Además, tenían una o varias perlas rojas incrustadas cerca del lado izquierdo del pecho, donde normalmente debería de estar el corazón de una persona.

Estos gigantes se encontraban totalmente inmóviles, como si fueran estatuas.

Aunque al parecer, todos estos gigantes parecían estar rodeando a alguien, lo que parecía ser una persona vestida en una larga capucha negra que le llegaba hasta los pies.

No se podía ver bien el rostro de esta persona, más que nada porque estaba oculto bajo el gorro de su capucha, pero se alcanzaban a ver un par de brillantes ojos rojos, los cuales iluminaban el oscuro abismo con un siniestro tinte escarlata.

Esa persona levantó su brazo con facilidad, como si la alta presión del agua no le afectara en lo más mínimo, y señalo a tres gigantes.

"Golems rúnicos número tres, siete y catorce, vengan y atáquenme. Les autorizo el uso de combate fatal."

"Beep. Procesando información. Blanco asignado. Uso de combate fatal para asegurar la aniquilación total del amo. Combate en tres, dos, uno..."

Inmediatamente, esos tres golems se acercaron en un instante al encapuchado y golpearon al mismo tiempo con toda su fuerza.

El lugar donde el encapuchado estaba parado se volvió añicos en un instante, e incluso aparecieron varias grietas en el suelo del abismo que se esparcieron por varios metros de distancia. Pero esa persona no se veía por ningún lado.

"Beep. Blanco localizado a ciento cincuenta y seis metros de distancia. Proceder con ataques a distancia" rápidamente, los tres golems apuntaron con sus brazos a un punto en la distancia del abismo. Los tatuajes de sus brazos empezaron a brillar, y desde las palmas de sus manos se dispararon respectivamente seis destructivos rayos de energía. Todos iban a impactar hacia el mismo punto.

"Joo~. Nada mal" se escuchó la voz de aquel encapuchado en la distancia, llena de satisfacción y con algo de asombro.

En la trayectoria de los seis rayos se encontraba lo que parecía ser la silueta de una persona, pero justo cuando los rayos estaban a punto de impactar, esa silueta desapareció de ese lugar en un instante.

"Beep. Procesando ubicación, velocidad y dirección del blanco. Coordinando rayos. Ejecutar redireccionamiento."

Después de que los seis rayos fallaron su blanco, de una manera asombrosa, todos cambiaron dirección. Uno de los rayos persiguió directamente a esa persona mientras que los otros cinco se enfocaron en bloquear sus posibles rutas de escape.

'Mmn. Parece que la inteligencia artificial de estos golems ha superado con creces a la tecnología humana. Pensar que me han logrado acorralar hasta este punto. Pero todavía no es suficiente.'

Esa persona se movía de una manera increíble, al mismo tiempo que soportaba la increíble presión del agua. Esquivaba de un momento a otro los rayos que iban hacia él. Lo más notable, era que los esquivaba por un pelo de distancia y sin hacer movimientos innecesarios; logrando conservar su energía lo más posible.

Después de varias horas de combate sin descanso, por fin llegó la conclusión de la batalla.

"Suficiente. Concluyan el combate."

"Beep. Concluyendo combate. Iniciando plan de ahorro de la energía del mundo. Iniciando estado de absorción pasiva de la energía del mundo. Iniciando proceso de suspensión hasta la siguiente orden del amo en tres, dos, uno..."

"Bien, creo que eso es suficiente por ahora" dijo el encapuchado.

Él comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar, subiendo a gran velocidad hasta pasar la superficie del agua para salir del océano, dejando un gran torrente de agua detrás de sí.

Ese encapuchado por fin descubrió su rostro y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Ah. Después de varios meses sin respirar oxígeno, es algo gratificante no tener que depender de la energía del mundo en todo momento para convertirla en un substituto de aire."

A unos cuantos metros de la superficie del agua estaba flotando un joven que tenía un par de afilados ojos rojos. La mayoría de su cabello era del mismo color, el resto siendo de color blanco. De hecho, se podían ver algunos pelos rosados en su cabellera.

En la parte superior-derecha de su rostro, incluyendo su mejilla derecha, el color de su piel era de un tono rosado; como si fuera el resultado de una cicatriz del pasado.

Todo esto le daba al chico una apariencia bizarra, pero a la vez cierto tipo de encanto.

Obviamente, esa persona era Brick.

Desde la vez que él venció al rey de los monstruos y avanzó a la fase [Completa], aún más pelos de su cabeza se habían tornado totalmente blancos.

Brick había notado esto último, y sabía que su cabello estaba perdiendo su color a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Aunque claro, esto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Ya que, a cambio de obtener un incremento desmesurado en sus poderes, él podía aceptar un resultado como este.

También, el resto de su cuerpo continuó cambiando desde el momento en que él ascendió.

Durante los últimos meses en que estuvo entrenando sin descanso en el abismo del océano, su cuerpo comenzó a desarrollarse mejor que nunca.

Todavía se veía como un adolescente, pero se había vuelto más alto, sus hombros se habían ensanchado un poco, tenía una cintura esbelta y sus piernas habían crecido. Si Brick antes era atractivo, ahora podría ser considerado como un joven modelo.

Todo esto le resultaba demasiado natural a Brick, siendo que conocía demasiado bien los métodos que él utilizaba para alcanzar el poder absoluto. Era similar a un camino donde uno busca perfeccionarse a sí mismo.

Brick había moldeado su camino hacia el poder al tomar como referencia otras técnicas qué tenían como principal objetivo el mismo propósito.

Aunque al parecer, los seres que habían inventado esas técnicas tenían un gran interés en aumentar su poder, vivir por más tiempo y... volverse más atractivos. Brick estaba demasiado interesado en las primeras dos cosas, pero tampoco se esforzó mucho en remover el último "beneficio" cuando terminó de definir sus técnicas para ascender al poder, ya que le daba igual y, de todas formas, hacer esto último no le beneficiaria en nada a su ascenso al poder.

Aunque era un misterio cuando y donde fue que Brick pudo tener acceso a dicha información.

'Después de todo este tiempo, ya logré estabilizar mi poder' reflexionó Brick mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Durante todo este tiempo, él había usado la presión del agua que existía en el abismo para entrenar; poniendo su cuerpo bajo una gran presión para así desarrollar un mejor control de sus nuevos poderes.

Desde el momento en que el chico ascendió, sus poderes se habían incrementado como nunca. Pero de igual manera, en ese entonces, no tenía control total sobre ellos. Si por algún descuido, durante una pelea, él se llegara a lastimar con sus propios poderes, entonces ¿no sería eso algo lamentable y ridículo?

Brick ni siquiera quería imaginarse a sí mismo siendo derrotado por algo como eso.

Además, el abismo donde entrenó era más adecuado que el lago donde Brick solía entrenar. Esto porque contaba con un mejor ambiente con respecto a la energía del mundo, ya sea debido a su concentración o su pureza.

Anteriormente, Brick no podía entrenar en esta clase de lugar.

Sin contar el hecho de que se encontraba aún más lejos que el lago, lo cual terminaría restándole algo de tiempo a su entrenamiento diario por el puro trayecto de ida y vuelta; este sitio se encontraba en las profundidades del océano, lo que ocasionaba que Brick se viera forzado a depender de la energía del mundo para respirar.

En ese entonces, el control de Brick sobre la energía del mundo era muy limitado, por lo que él necesitaba concentrarse de sobremanera para lograr utilizarla adecuadamente. Si él utilizaba toda su concentración en transformar la energía del mundo en un substituto de aire, ¿entonces cómo podría entrenar en ese estado? ¡Simplemente estaría inmóvil sin hacer nada! Lo cual resultaría solo en una pérdida total de su valioso tiempo.

Pero ahora que Brick había ascendido, su control sobre la energía del mundo se había incrementado, lo que le permitía ser capaz de hacer multitarea; pudiendo así utilizar varias técnicas a la vez.

Brick sonrió después de ver los resultados de su entrenamiento 'esta es la diferencia entre un superhumano [Completo] y uno [Híbrido].'

Al parecer, Brick suele categorizar a aquellos superhumanos que todavía no se han despojado de su humanidad como [Híbridos], ya que esos superhumanos todavía siguen atrapados entre dos mundos, o especies.

Mientras que Brick, quien ha logrado dejar atrás su humanidad, ha conseguido convertirse en un ser de una raza pura. Un superhumano [Completo]. Bueno, aunque su nueva especie ya no tiene nada de "humano." Es más, si Brick recuerda bien, el nombre que reciben los de su especie es...

"Jejejeje" rio Brick con un tono de burla. Ni él mismo se atrevía a pensar en el nombre de su especie. Era una especie que era considerada por algunos seres como algo diabólico y que no debería de existir. ¡Una existencia que debería de ser eliminada a primera vista!

Ahora mismo, Brick ya tenía control total sobre sus propios poderes, y estaba pensando en su siguiente acción 'los golems rúnicos sí que me ayudaron demasiado durante estos últimos meses. Pero es una lástima que no me los puedo llevar conmigo. Solo los puedo usar en lugares que tienen altas concentraciones de la energía del mundo. De lo contrario, se terminarían volviendo un montón de rocas inútiles en poco tiempo.'

Similar al funcionamiento de las runas, las runas que están grabadas en el contorno de los golems consumen constantemente la energía del mundo con que fueron creadas; especialmente cuando están en un estado activo.

A menos que se dé el caso de que, justo como Brick explicó anteriormente, exista un lugar con una alta concentración de la energía del mundo, donde las runas puedan reponer su energía por medio de un ambiente favorecido, entonces las runas solo terminaran por desgastarse y desaparecerán con el tiempo, similar a las runas que Brick utilizó durante la pelea con el rey de los monstruos.

Brick parecía estar pensando demasiado sobre algo 'ahora que estabilice mi poder, solo queda continuar con mi entrenamiento,' pero entonces su rostro mostró algo de duda 'lo malo, es que a partir de ahora todo va a depender más que nada de mi suerte, sobre todo porque este método no es tan confiable. Sigh. Ni hablar. Aunque esto sea verdad, es el mejor método que tengo.'

Aunque momentos después, el chico frunció el entrecejo, como si hubiera recordado algo que le resultaba muy repugnante 'ese maldito. No sé porque me ha puesto en su mira tan rápido. Se supone que solo actúa cuando aparece algo que altera demasiado el orden del destino. Puede que yo haya ocasionado un poco de caos durante este tiempo, pero no debería de haber sido lo suficiente para llamar su atención. ¿Acaso me habré olvidado de algo?'

Brick estaba pensando detenidamente, como si quisiera recordar todas sus acciones del último año, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

El chico recordó todas las veces en que él había sentido aquella fuerza incomprensible. Habían sido cinco veces si a él no le fallaba su memoria:

Dos veces en la casa de las Powerpuff Girls.

Un momento antes de que Blossom terminara de desmayarse durante su pelea contra el murciélago.

Aquella vez en que Brick todavía estaba refinando la barra de nutrición definitiva. Esa fuerza extraña parecía provenir de la escuela secundaria de Townsville.

Y finalmente, un momento antes de que él terminara de ascender a la fase [Completa].

Todo esto le desagradaba demasiado a Brick.

Pero entonces, Brick abrió completamente sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que había una clase de conexión entre esos eventos.

Durante todas las ocasiones donde Brick logró sentir esa fuerza incomprensible, ¡él había estado meditando!

Esto se debía a que su percepción del mundo era más aguda mientras él realiza su meditación.

Inmediatamente, varias de sus dudas empezaron a despejarse en ese mismo instante. Era como si una niebla densa que, ni siquiera le permitía ver sus propios pies, comenzara a dispersarse; permitiendo que el chico por fin pudiera ver mejor sus alrededores.

Los ojos afilados de Brick comenzaron a entrecerrarse, hasta el punto de que casi parecían estar cerrados. El brillo en sus ojos terminó por apagarse totalmente, provocando que el chico tuviera una expresión muerta en su rostro.

'Ahora entiendo' pensó Brick.

Brick volvió a recordar su último año.

Recordó la manera en que el tritón decidió ir específicamente hacia el lago donde él entrenaba.

Cuando lo emparejaron con Blossom en un trabajo de equipo justo en el mismo día en que él quería probar la eficacia de las barras de nutrición.

También la vez en que Boomer regresó demasiado temprano de la fiesta de Mitch, lo que ocasionó que se encontrara con un Brick cubierto de sangre. En ese entonces, Brick no había esperado encontrarse a Boomer en su casa; por lo que decidió dejarse llevar un poco durante ese día, recolectando así una gran cantidad de núcleos. Ahora que lo recuerda, fue un grave error de su parte.

Y esos solo eran los eventos que él podía recordar por el momento. ¡Era muy probable que aun habían más de los que él ni siquiera se había enterado!

Pareciera como si todos esos eventos no significaran mucho, pero si uno se fijara bien en la manera en que se desarrolló cada uno de ellos, entonces todo empezaría a parecer sospechoso.

¡Era como si el mismo mundo quisiera interponerse en el camino de Brick!

Pero, ¿acaso todo eso no sería solo una simple coincidencia?

¡Ja!

¡Como si Brick se fuera a tragar ese cuento!

¡Algo andaba mal y Brick estaba completamente seguro de ello!

Al comprender su situación, el rostro de Brick se volvió aún más sombrío 'muy bien. Debo admitir que en esta ocasión me has superado. Aún no sé porque razón me has estado causando tantos problemas, pero pronto lo averiguaré, y cuando lo haga, quiero ver cuál será tu siguiente pretexto para que te vuelvas a entrometer en mi camino.'

* * *

Era un día soleado en el parque de Townsville.

Una pareja estaba caminando alegremente, y al parecer, llamaban la atención de la mayoría de los ciudadanos.

Eran Bubbles y Boomer, quienes llevaban varias cosas en unas bolsas de plástico.

Tal parece ser que los dos rubios habían salido ese día para comprar sus útiles escolares. Se podían ver cuadernos, lápices y otras cosas, pero lo que más destacaba era que los dos habían comprado varios utensilios para pintar cuadros de arte.

Ahora mismo, los dos estaban disfrutando del resto de su día, compartiendo un cono de helado mientras caminaban en círculos por todo el parque.

Los dos decidieron sentarse en una banca que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol para descansar.

"¡Que divertido!" exclamó Bubbles mientras sujetaba el brazo de Boomer.

"Jaja. Me alegro que sea así" Boomer también se veía feliz al lado de su novia.

Así habían pasado los días durante casi todo el verano, disfrutando juntos de su juventud.

"¿Conseguiste todo lo necesario?" cuestionó Bubbles mientras miraba los útiles que había comprado Boomer.

"Así es" presumió el rubio con una expresión llena de confianza, "todo lo necesario. Bueno, al menos lo básico. Ahora solo falta a que empiecen las clases para que nos van a pedir esos maestros."

Bubbles asintió. Desvió su mirada de Boomer y miró a la lejanía.

"Quién diría que las cosas pudieran resultar de esta forma" dijo Bubbles cómo si recordara los sucesos del año pasado. Se veía melancólica, pero satisfecha con su situación actual.

"Si, es verdad. Qué año" Boomer estaba de acuerdo con ella. Pero entonces recordó algo y se vio algo apenado "perdón por lo del otro día. Tú sabes. Por Butch."

Bubbles soltó una pequeña risilla, "¡ay, Boomer! Ya te disculpaste como un millón de veces por eso. Además, no estuvo tan mal. ¡Todos se divirtieron mucho!" afirmó la chica muy animada. "Además, no fue tu culpa."

Boomer se apenó aún más. Era verdad que él ya se había disculpado por eso varias veces. Aunque luego se pudo algo serio.

"Sabes. Últimamente, Butch me ha parecido algo decaído" comenzó a relatar Boomer. Eso era algo que lo había intrigado por un tiempo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Bubbles se veía confusa.

"No sé. Es que, como que, se ve algo… angustiado" el rubio se veía algo preocupado.

"Mmn. ¿Crees que es por nosotros?" a Bubbles se le ocurrió esa posibilidad. Ella claramente había notado la manera en la que todos en Townsville habían reaccionado después de que ella y Boomer se volvieron novios.

De hecho, en este mismo instante había gente mirándolos con sorpresa a cada rato; como si, incluso ahora, jamás se hubieran esperado ver a una Powerpuff Girl y a un Rowdyruff Boy juntos como pareja.

Boomer asintió "cierto. Creo que esta algo abatido porque ya no paso mucho tiempo con él. Pero ya se acostumbrará." El rubio sabía que su hermano rudo no era de esos que se ensimismaban demasiado por algo como eso.

"¿Eh? Así que es eso" Bubbles se veía algo pensativa. "Bueno, al menos él aún puede pasar el tiempo con Brick."

Boomer se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, y Bubbles se tapó la boca inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Durante todo el tiempo que los dos rubios han estado saliendo juntos, Brick se había convertido en una palabra prohibida en su relación.

Bubbles no sabía porque, pero Boomer siempre evitaba todo tipo de conversación que pudiera relacionarse con el mayor de sus hermanos.

Al ver a su novia así de nerviosa, Boomer se relajó y suspiro. "Está bien. No es gran cosa" la reconfortó el rubio, pero luego se sintió mal por la chica. Ella era su novia, y él se sentía terrible por tener que ocultarle varias cosas.

Boomer había dudado varias veces si debía de contarle lo que sabía acerca de Brick a la chica, pero cada vez que pensaba en hacer eso, un par de aterradores ojos rojos terminaban apareciendo en su mente. Era similar a una especie de trauma.

Boomer tragó saliva. El rubio ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar lo que Brick era capaz de hacerle a Bubbles si él llegara a delatarlo.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Boomer apretó sus puños y se volteó para mirar a Bubbles con una mirada seria.

"Bubbles" la llamó repentinamente.

"¿S-Sí? ¿Qué pasa?" Bubbles se sorprendió al verlo actuar de esa manera.

"¿Puedes prometerme algo?" Boomer estaba más que decidido.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata?" Bubbles se veía algo insegura. La tensión en el ambiente la estaba incomodando un poco.

"Si llegas a ver a Brick, quiero que lo evites. No le hables. No lo veas. Y más importante, no te le acerques, ¿está claro?" Boomer estaba mirando directamente a Bubbles a los ojos con una expresión llena de seriedad.

Bubbles se sentía demasiado nerviosa y confundida después de que él le pidió algo como eso. Era algo que la chica jamás se podría haber esperado. No sabía cómo responder ante algo como eso.

Pero cuando notó que Boomer aún seguía mirándola fijamente mientras esperaba por su respuesta, Bubbles terminó por aceptar su petición "m-muy bien. Lo prometo."

Boomer se relajó un poco después de escucharla decir eso, y siguió conversando casualmente con ella acerca de otras cosas.

'Perdóname, Bubbles. Pero no te quiero poner en peligro. Quién sabe qué cosas es capaz de hacer ese… monstruo' Boomer recordó la escena en la que había visto a un Brick cubierto totalmente en sangre, y su cara se puso algo pálida. El chico todavía no había olvidado el miedo que había sentido aquel día.

* * *

Aunque por el momento, ese "monstruo" se encontraba atrapado en una situación que podría resultar algo… cómica.

En un templo escondido debajo de la tierra, se encontraba un joven que llevaba puesto una capucha negra.

Tenía fruncido el entrecejo mientras sus ojos rojos observaban lo que tenía frente a él.

Brick se encontraba parado a un paso de la orilla del lago de sangre hirviente, donde él había dejado los colmillos y la piel del murciélago para que terminaran de asimilar la esencia de la sangre.

Aunque lo raro era que, ahora, el nivel de la superficie del lago de sangre había descendido considerablemente.

Al principio, el lago de sangre tenía una profundidad de unos veinte metros. Pero ahora su nivel había descendido cerca de unos cinco metros.

Aproximadamente, ¼ de la sangre del rey de los monstruos había desaparecido de la nada.

Es más, desde donde Brick estaba parado, era posible ver que una gran parte de los colmillos había quedado fuera del lago; mientras que la piel apenas podía mantenerse dentro del lago.

Pero esa no era la causa principal del desconcierto de Brick.

Ubicado cerca del centro del lago de sangre, flotando en la superficie del mismo, se encontraba una bola totalmente redonda y que parecía estar cubierta por un pelaje blanco.

Si uno mirara detenidamente a esa bola de pelo, uno se daría cuenta de que tenía un par de patas pequeñas y lo que parecían ser un par de alas diminutas. Esas cuatro extremidades eran demasiado pequeñas y formaban un gran contraste con respecto al tamaño de lo que parecía ser… la barriga de esa criatura. Era demasiado… desproporcional.

Burp.

Se escuchó un eructo lleno de satisfacción provenir de esa criatura.

Tal parece ser que esa cosa redonda era responsable de la desaparición de toda la sangre faltante del lago.

Esa criatura por fin pareció sentir la presencia de Brick, ya que un segundo después, "rodó" encima de la superficie del lago para poder mirar al chico de ojos rojos.

¿Screech?

Se escuchó un chillido adorable lleno de inocencia e ingenuidad provenir de esa criatura, mientras que un par de pequeños pero lindos ojos rojos observaban a Brick con gran interés.

'…' Brick no sabía que pensar ante esa escena. Simplemente le resultaba demasiado… absurdo.

¡Screech!

Chilló animadamente la pequeña criatura, la cual había aparecido misteriosamente en el lago de Brick, y comenzó a revolotear donde estaba, como si quisiera volar hacia donde estaba Brick. Claro que, al parecer, esa bestia había bebido demasiada sangre y solo podía… rodar cómicamente mientras flotaba sobre la superficie del lago.

'…' una vez más, Brick se quedó totalmente en silencio.

¿Qué clase de situación era esta?

Lentamente, Brick comenzó a levantar su mano derecha y empezó a masajearse los ojos para intentar calmarse y entrar en razón.

'Esto no es nada. Recuerda que el mundo está lleno de incertidumbres. Algo como esto no es razón para perder la calma."

Una vez que recuperó su compostura, Brick abrió sus ojos y volvió a mirar a esa criatura.

Frente al chico, se encontraba un pequeño murciélago que parecía tener el tamaño de un balón de básquetbol. Bueno, esto último solo podía ser considerado conforme a lo que parecía ser el tamaño de su… barriga.

¡Screech!

Volvió a chillar el murciélago, solo que esta vez su llamado estuvo lleno de agobio y desesperación.

Según parece, ese murciélago quería ir a donde se encontraba Brick, pero no se podía mover porque había comido demasiado.

Brick suspiró.

El chico apareció instantáneamente a un lado del pequeño murciélago, lo tomó con una de sus manos y aterrizó en la otra orilla del lago de sangre, todo eso en menos de un segundo.

Brick colocó al murciélago en el suelo y comenzó a observarlo detenidamente.

Bueno, al menos así fue hasta que el murciélago logró calmarse. Porque cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca del chico, chilló de alegría y pasó a abalanzarse sobre Brick.

Estaba abrazando enérgicamente la pierna Brick.

'¿Acaso cree que soy su padre?' fue lo que supuso el chico.

Brick notó que ahora el murciélago lo estaba viendo con demasiado fervor. Esos dos pequeños ojos brillaban con admiración.

Un par de afilados ojos rojos que irradiaban muerte miraban a un par de pequeños ojos rojos llenos de vida.

Tenían el mismo color de ojos, pero aun así, el contraste era increíble.

Brick volvió a suspirar.

Pero entonces se puso serio.

**Extendió su mano hacia la pequeña criatura. Sus ojos opacos no mostraban emoción alguna.**

El murciélago vio como la mano de Brick oscurecía su visión conforme esta se acercaba, y sintió algo de miedo.

Cerró fuertemente sus pequeños ojos, como si estuviera a punto de pasar por un gran peligro.

Pero lo que sintió al final, fue la mano cálida del chico reposar suavemente sobre su cabeza.

"Todo estará bien" escuchó decir a Brick, y sorpresivamente, los ojos del murciélago brillaron enérgicamente, como si hubiera entendido las palabras del chico.

Entonces, Brick comenzó a hablar en un lenguaje foráneo al mismo tiempo que mantenía su mano sobre la cabeza del murciélago. Eran palabras que nunca fueron dichas por ningún humano y que probablemente jamás serán escuchadas por la humanidad.

Así pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Brick terminó de decir la última frase, y… ¡los ojos de Brick y del murciélago brillaron intensamente con una luz roja!

Esa luz era tan intensa que no se podían distinguir sus iris. Cubría sus ojos totalmente.

Después de unos segundos más, todo regresó a la normalidad.

El murciélago sintió que su mundo estaba dando vueltas y casi se desmaya en el suelo, pero fue atrapado delicadamente por Brick.

"Con esto, el contrato está listo. De ahora en adelante, serás mi compañero" declaró Brick.

Cuando el murciélago volvió en sí, volvió a abalanzarse sobre Brick para abrazar su pierna una vez más. Era una escena similar a un hijo queriendo recibir el amor de sus padres.

'El rey de los monstruos resultó ser más fascinante de lo que hubiera esperado. Pensar que, incluso con su especie totalmente extinta, aun es capaz de dejar descendientes de esta manera tan asombrosa' Brick por fin pudo comprender la situación.

Resulta que ese pequeño murciélago había sido creado principalmente por la sangre del rey de los monstruos.

'Parece ser que le simpatizo demasiado. No es solo porque soy el primer ser vivo que ha visto en su vida. Debe de ser porque absorbí una gran cantidad de la energía vital del rey de los monstruos. De alguna forma, los componentes de ese monstruo se han mezclado con todo mi ser. Este pequeño debe de haber sentido que somos de la misma especie, o algo similar.'

Brick sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza.

'Jejeje. Ese monstruo sigue dándome sorpresa tras sorpresa incluso después de haber muerto. Bueno, no importa. Ahora que ya establecí un contrato con este pequeño, tendré asegurada una buena montura en el futuro. Aunque por el momento no es más que un bebe…'

Pero entonces, Brick recordó la razón principal por la que fue a visitar su templo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más y se separó del murciélago. Puso sus manos elegantemente detrás de su espalda y comenzó a caminar por su templo.

El murciélago trató de seguir a Brick, pero con su gran barriga le era difícil.

"Está bien. No es necesario que vengas, pequeño. Descansa todo lo que quieras. Tengo unos asuntos que atender, por lo que no podré acompañarte por el momento. Siéntete libre de consumir la sangre que desees" el chico reconfortó al murciélago, y al parecer, este último entendió lo que le dijo su nuevo amo, porque dejó de seguir a Brick y comenzó a tomar una siesta cerca de unas perlas rojas que estaban apiladas en una parte del templo.

'Jejejeje. Eso fue interesante. Pero ahora necesito proseguir con mi plan. No creas que me he olvidado de ti' pensó Brick, como si supiera que estaba siendo escuchado por alguien… o algo.

* * *

Pasó un día, y ya solo faltaba una semana para que se resumieran las clases en las escuelas de Townsville.

La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían terminado de comprar sus útiles escolares, pero otros seguían con este pendiente.

De hecho, se podían ver varios grupos de estudiantes entrar y salir de las papelerías de la ciudad.

Un grupo de chicas habían terminado sus compras y estaban conversando despreocupadamente, pero entonces notaron que, en frente de la papelería de la que acababan de salir, se encontraban varios policías por toda la zona, además de la presencia de las tres superheroínas de Townsville.

Esas chicas dejaron de conversar y decidieron marcharse de ese lugar para evitar problemas.

Mientras tanto, entre esa multitud de policía, estaba ocurriendo una conversación que se ponía cada vez más tensa.

"Entonces ¿no hay pistas, oficial?" se escuchó la voz de la líder de las Powerpuff Girls.

"Me temo que no. Hemos revisado todo el lugar, incluso las cámaras de vigilancia, pero no hemos encontrado huellas en todo el lugar ni tampoco algo sospechoso en los videos" explicó el oficial de policía.

Las tres superheroínas estaban en frente de una joyería en el centro de la ciudad. Habían escuchado que había ocurrido un robo el día anterior, por lo que decidieron venir a inspeccionar este lugar para ver si podían ayudar en algo.

Pero cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron cuando vieron que todo el lugar había quedado totalmente limpio. Sin contar los estantes o los otros muebles donde habían estado las joyas, todo lo demás había desaparecido.

Claramente, alguien había robado todo lo que tenía valor en ese establecimiento.

Aunque lo más extraño, era que no había pistas. Como si el perpetrador hubiera cometido el crimen perfecto.

"¿Seguros que no se les escapó algo? Quiero decir, debe de haber al menos un indicio que no pudieron encontrar" infirió Blossom.

"Siento decirlo, señorita Utonium. Pero le repito que mis muchachos ya han revisado a detalle toda la información disponible. Y no los puedo culpar, ya que yo también vi personalmente toda la evidencia disponible. Tal vez ustedes deberían de revisarla para ver si encuentran algo, ¿qué dicen?" comentó el policía.

Buttercup frunció el entrecejo. ¿Es que acaso, otra vez, esos policías inútiles querían empujar toda la responsabilidad a ella y a sus hermanas?

La chica de ojos verdes estaba a punto de poner al policía en su lugar, pero Blossom logró taparle la boca a tiempo mientras le sonreía algo apenada al oficial.

"Si no es mucha molestia, con gusto aceptaremos esa sugerencia" declaró la chica de ojos rosados.

Una vez dicho esto, el policía asintió y se fue a donde estaban sus colegas, quienes al parecer estaban descansando mientras almorzaban unas donas con café caliente.

Al ver eso, Buttercup apartó la mano de su hermana mayor y se quejó "¡míralos nada más! ¡Esa banda de perezosos inútiles!"

"Shh, Buttercup. Te pueden oír" Bubbles trató de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana ruda.

"¿Pero qué dices, Bubbles? ¿No me digas que a ti te gusta hacer todo el trabajo de esos holgazanes?" le repuso a su hermana más pequeña.

"No. Pero-" empezó Bubbles. Se veía algo nerviosa, ya que no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Pero entonces Blossom puso sus manos en los hombros de sus hermanas "ya chicas. Recuerden que, como héroes, es nuestro deber ayudar."

"Otra vez lo mismo" se volvió a quejar Buttercup, pero luego guardó silencio.

"Será mejor ir a revisar los videos de seguridad. Vamos, chicas" declaró Blossom, para entrar al cuarto de vigilancia de la joyería.

Las chicas pasaron junto al pobre vendedor que se lamentaba cómicamente por sus pérdidas mientras discutía con los policías, quienes al parecer solo lo estaban reconfortando al mismo tiempo que seguían almorzando.

Al presenciar esa escena, Bubbles se veía pensativa, mientras que Buttercup rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio. Blossom solo suspiró, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a todo eso.

Las tres entraron a un cuarto con varios monitores, y comenzaron a inspeccionar los videos.

"Bueno. Aquí está la grabación del día de ayer. Nos informaron que el asalto ocurrió de entre las 2:00 a las 2:30 de la madrugada. Pondré el video. Estén atentas chicas" avisó Blossom.

El trio de chicas comenzó a ver atentamente cada detalle. Podían ver en el video las joyas que habían desaparecido el día de ayer en su lugar correspondiente.

Así pasaron los segundos. Luego fueron minutos.

Buttercup sentía que estaba viendo el programa más aburrido de todos los tiempos, y sentía que se iba a dormir de un momento a otro. Sentía como si sus parpados pesaran demasiado.

Al ver a su hermana verde en ese estado, Bubbles le dio un codazo "amistoso" en las costillas para que se espabilara.

Buttercup se sobresaltó por un momento, pero entonces se volteó para mirar a la rubia con molestia, quién al parecer, solo le regresó una sonrisa traviesa a su hermana.

Buttercup bufó y volvió a poner atención al video.

Pero fue entonces que… algo pasó.

Las tres vieron en el video algo que las sorprendió demasiado.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" se alarmó Buttercup.

"¿Eh?" Bubbles se veía confundida.

"Eso es…" Blossom no sabía que decir.

* * *

Ya solo faltaba un día para que terminaran las vacaciones de verano.

Era de noche, y el cielo estaba despejado.

Una vez haya transcurrido esa noche, marcaría el comienzo del segundo año de secundaria para las Powerpuff Girls.

Aunque parecía que, en ese momento, alguien estaba atrapado en un grave dilema.

Una vez más, Brick estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Su apariencia había cambiado nuevamente.

Ahora estaba vistiendo ropa casual.

Todo su cabello había vuelto a ser completamente rojo, como si aquellas canas y aquellos escasos pelos rosados de su cabellera jamás hubieran existido.

Además, el tono rosado que tenía el lado derecho de su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad.

Todo esto era demasiado extraño. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba al pelirrojo.

Frente a él, se encontraba una pequeña casa que estaba ubicada en el centro de la ciudad.

Era su hogar.

Solo que esta vez, se podía ver un poco de preocupación y rencor en el rostro de Brick.

'¡Serás un...! Así que aprovechaste el hecho de que yo no estaba cerca para llevar las cosas hasta este punto.'

Brick sintió un sudor frio pasar por el lado de su rostro. Apretó fuertemente sus puños en señal de frustración.

En la mano derecha del chico ahora se podían apreciar un par de anillos plateados, uno en su dedo medio y el otro en su dedo anular. Tenían incrustado un zafiro y un rubí respectivamente.

Esos anillos parecían tener una especie de patrón primitivo grabado en su contorno. En el anillo que tenía el zafiro se podía ver un patrón ordenado y uniforme, mientras que el anillo con el rubí tenía un patrón demasiado complicado y al que no se le podía hallar forma.

Pero en este mismo momento, el anillo que tenía el zafiro estaba emitiendo varias pulsaciones a través de su dedo medio, permitiéndole al chico sentir algo en especial.

A través del anillo, el pelirrojo estaba sintiendo una gran concentración de un tipo de energía en las cercanías de su hogar, pero no estaba compuesta por la energía del mundo.

No. Esa energía estaba compuesta por la fuerza extraña que últimamente ha estado influenciando los alrededores de Brick. Un tipo de energía que le repugnaba y le causaba un asco tremendo al pelirrojo.

'Demonios. Esto de verdad que esta fuera de mis expectativas. ¡¿Pero qué carajos hice para que me pusieras tanta atención?! ¡Maldita sea!'

Brick ya se había esperado algo como esto, pero jamás se imaginó que esa fuerza incomprensible se enfocaría demasiado en él como para concentrar esa increíble cantidad de energía en su hogar.

'Entiendo que mis acciones hasta ahora han creado algo de caos, ¡pero eso no explica esta situación!'

El humor del chico estaba por los suelos. Pero segundos después empezó a relajarse y a pensar en una contramedida para su situación actual.

'Como sea. No tiene caso darle vueltas al asunto. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hacerle frente a este problema... No sé qué es lo que has preparado para mí mientras estaba lejos, ¡pero no permitiré que sigas contaminando mi hogar con tu asquerosa suciedad!'

Aunque un momento después, Brick comenzó a dudar; preguntándose si debería de actuar ahora mismo o si debía de prepararse mejor y encargarse de esto después.

El chico estaba dudando, ya que era posible que Him estuviera en las cercanías, y si este último termina viendo los métodos de Brick, esto expondría sus habilidades frente al demonio afeminado; atrayendo así atención no deseada hacia él.

Al final, Brick terminó por elegir la primera opción, aceptando tomar el riesgo.

'¡Esto no puede seguir! ¡Esta cosa no debe de estar aquí! Him puede venir a buscar problemas conmigo cuando quiera. Sería demasiado difícil para mí si Him viene a enfrentarme en mi estado actual, ¡pero eso es mejor a tener que lidiar con esta **cosa** desde mi propio hogar!'

¿Pero que podría ser esa "cosa" de la que hablaba Brick?

Según parece, suena como una especie de entidad que es capaz de influenciar los alrededores de un individuo, para crear ciertos eventos, que pueden terminar beneficiando o perjudicando al sujeto en cuestión.

Pero, ¿en verdad era necesario que Brick le diera tanta importancia?

Es decir, el chico había sido demasiado cauteloso hasta ahora, más que nada, para eludir las sospechas de Him. Pero ahora, parecía como si a Brick no le importara lo que le pudiera llegar a hacer ese demonio.

¿Acaso esta fuerza extraña era aún peor que el mismísimo Him?

La respuesta a esta pregunta… se encontraba en el rostro de Brick.

Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido, como si no quisiera hacer otra cosa hasta deshacerse completamente de aquella energía sobrenatural.

Brick levantó sus manos y comenzó a controlar una gran cantidad de la energía del mundo.

Con sus nuevos poderes, el chico podía sentir toda esa energía fluir por su cuerpo.

Sus ojos rojos brillaban con una luz escarlata, lo que le daba a Brick un aire inmortal.

Finalmente, el chico extendió sus brazos en la dirección de su casa, y entonces…

¡Brick sintió una colisión de energías!

¡Boom!

Si alguien más viera a Brick a ese momento, entonces uno pensaría que Brick estaba mal de la cabeza, ya que la gente normal solo sería capaz de ver como el chico estaba extendiendo sus brazos hacia la nada.

Pero para Brick, era como si todo el mundo hubiera perdido su color, volviéndose blanco y negro. Y lo único que tenía color, era la colisión de energías que estaba ocurriendo frente a él.

El pelirrojo podía sentir la manera en que su energía chocaba contra una especie de burbuja invisible que parecía cubrir todo su hogar.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Brick seguía concentrando su energía, colisionándola constantemente contra esa burbuja.

Poco a poco, esa burbuja estaba empezando a deformarse.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Brick, dando a entender lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para repeler a aquel intruso.

Así continuó, hasta que unos segundos después, ¡se escuchó un rugido en los alrededores!

Un rugido que, al parecer, solo podía ser escuchado por Brick.

¡Era un rugido que parecía estar llenó de rabia y cólera, como si Brick hubiera cometido otro acto impuro e imperdonable!

Momentos después, toda esa energía terminó por colapsarse, siendo eliminada completamente del hogar de Brick.

El chico bajó sus brazos y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, respirando profundamente con cansancio. Después de ejercer tanta fuerza, se sentía demasiado agotado.

¡Huff, huff!

Brick dejó de sentir las pulsaciones del anillo, y por fin se relajó.

'Al menos… ya quedó… este pendiente' pensó entrecortadamente por lo cansado que estaba.

Después de recuperar su aliento, Brick se levantó y entró a su casa, y comenzó a inspeccionar sus alrededores, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Parecía que sus hermanos no estaban en casa, o a lo mejor ya estaban dormidos, considerando que ya era muy tarde.

El pelirrojo estaba buscando cualquier cambio posible que haya ocurrido durante el tiempo en que aquella fuerza invadió su hogar.

Miró por toda la sala, y después de que pasó un tiempo sin mirar algo sospechoso, comenzó a relajarse.

Pasó a recostarse sobre el sofá para descansar un poco. Todavía se veía algo cansado por lo que pasó hace poco.

'Esa sí que era una energía tremenda. Pero, ¿por qué es que todavía no veo ningún cambio en todo el lugar? ¿Me habré preocupado demasiado?' consideró esa posibilidad.

Pero inmediatamente desechó ese razonamiento.

'No. No importa la situación, ese maldito siempre hace algo, de eso no hay duda. Solo que a veces es difícil de identificar el problema. ¿Me pregunto qué-?'

Pero el chico de ojos rojos no terminó sus pensamientos, porque al parecer, vio algo que lo dejó desconcertado.

Encima de la mesa de la sala, que estaba a un lado del sofá, había un portarretrato.

Un portarretrato, en el que se podía ver la foto de una pareja de adolescentes, sonriendo uno al lado del otro mientras se tomaban de la mano.

Se trataba de Bubbles y Boomer.

Brick seguía con la misma expresión llena de asombro en su rostro mientras seguía acostado en el sofá, pero momentos después, se fue calmando lentamente.

"Así que ese es tu plan" murmuró el chico en voz baja, como si ya pudiera sentir el caos que se avecinaba.

* * *

Transcurrió la noche y ya era de mañana, lo que marcó el inicio del nuevo año escolar.

Era de mañana, y en la escuela secundaria de Townsville ya se podían ver sus estudiantes llegar uno tras otro.

Varios alumnos habían terminado de estudiar en esa escuela, pero también se podían ver caras nuevas entre toda la multitud de estudiantes.

Esto mostraba el paso del tiempo y el ciclo escolar por el que pasaba cada uno de estos adolescentes.

Entre toda esta multitud, se podía ver a un par de hermanos. Uno tenía el cabello negro y un par de ojos verde oscuros, y el otro era un rubio de ojos azul profundo.

El chico de ojos verdes se veía algo inseguro, lo cual era algo inusual en él. Estaba mirando a todos lados, como si buscara a alguien en especial.

"Butch, en serio, deberías de dejar de hacer eso. Pareces un loco" comentó Boomer con un tono que tenía un ligero toque de desprecio.

Ese desprecio no estaba dirigido a su hermano verde, sino hacia la persona a la que estaba buscando Butch.

"¿Quieres callarte? Como si tú no supieras de locura cuando te pones a vigilar a Brick sin siquiera parpadear. Además, si a ti no te importa, entonces bien por ti. ¡Pero yo haré lo que me dé mi maldita gana!" repuso Butch con algo de molestia. Al rudo de los Rowdys no le agradaba mucho la actitud que estaba mostrando el rubio.

"¡Entonces date gusto!" comentó Boomer con un tono cortante, como si él también estuviera molesto. "¡Búscalo todo lo que quieras! Ese maldito imbécil se marchó a su propio antojo sin decirnos nada. Si tú todavía quieres hacer lo posible por tratar de encontrarlo, ¡entonces allá tú!" terminó de decir el rubio con una combinación de desdén y molestia.

Butch miró con fastidio a Boomer, pero no dijo más. Tal parece ser que ya conocía bien lo firme que era la actitud de su hermano menor hacia Brick desde hace tiempo.

No obstante, a Butch no le agradaba la poca importancia que el rubio estaba mostrando ante la desaparición de Brick.

¡Su hermano mayor podía estar en peligro ahora mismo!

Pero mientras tanto, ¿qué estaban haciendo ellos?

¡Perder el tiempo!

¿Y por qué razón?

¡Porque al maldito de Boomer no le daba la jodida gana de ir a buscar a su propio hermano mayor!

Butch de verdad que estaba molesto con Boomer, pero su hermano se veía más que decidido.

¡¿Pues qué carajos le había hecho Brick para que se pusiera así?!

Aunque un momento después, se escuchó una voz angelical que llamó al rubio desde lejos "¡Boomer!"

A Boomer se le borró inmediatamente la expresión malhumorada que tenía en su rostro, y fue reemplazada rápidamente por una expresión boba que estaba llena de alegría.

"¡Bubbles!" sonrió el rubio.

Butch frunció el entrecejo después de ver el cambio de actitud de su hermano menor. Al tipo no le importaba nada su propio hermano mayor, ¿pero si le importaba una chica con la que apenas había salido durante un par de meses?

Bubbles se abalanzó sobre Boomer para abrazarlo.

Los dos rubios comenzaron a coquetear enfrente del verde, y unos segundos después, los dos se dirigieron juntos hacia la entrada de la escuela.

"¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Butch!" le gritó Boomer desde lejos mientras tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, como si se hubiera olvidado completamente lo que apenas habían discutido hace un momento.

"En serio. Este tipo es un-" quería maldecir a su hermano, pero entonces sintió como si su fuerza se hubiera desvanecido, y agachó su cabeza.

Los demás estudiantes continuaban caminando, pasando a un lado del chico para entrar a la escuela, pero Butch seguía parado en ese lugar. Inmóvil.

Sus hermanos…

Poco a poco...

Se alejaban cada vez más de él.

Finalmente, Butch alzó la mirada y se dirigió a la escuela. Aunque ahora mismo, no estaba de humor para eso.

* * *

La escuela secundaria de Townsville.

Esta institución estaba separada principalmente en tres edificios. Uno para cada año escolar.

Ahora mismo, las Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Butch, Boomer, Mike, Robin y los demás se encontraban en el edificio designado para los estudiantes de segundo grado.

Pero en este momento, parecía haber una conmoción en un pasillo del edificio de primer grado.

"¡Suéltame!" se escuchó una voz temerosa.

"Vamos. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, primor" dijo un tipo demasiado alto y fornido, y tenía un rostro intimidante.

Al lado de este sujeto estaban sus cuatro de amigos. Los cuales también parecían estar corpulentos. Ellos se carcajearon cuando terminó de hablar su "líder."

Los cinco estaban rodeando a una estudiante de primer grado, la cual estaba temblando a un lado de su casillero. Esta chica parecía ser algo atractiva, por lo que le llamó mucho la atención a ese grupo de amigos.

"¡No!" lloró la pobre chica.

Fue entonces que alguien llamó a esos chicos.

"Oye viejo. Ya déjala. Ella no quiere estar contigo" se escuchó la voz de un joven. Al parecer era un buen conocido de esa chica.

"¿Eh?" habló el líder del grupo. "¿Quién te has creído para decirme que hacer, renacuajo?" terminó de decir y empujó al joven. El pobre terminó cayendo sobre el suelo.

La diferencia de fuerza era abrumadora, siendo que casi todos los de esa banda de amigos le sacaban una cabeza de altura al pobre chico.

"¡Nick!" sollozó la chica preocupada.

"Oh. Vaya. ¿Con que se trata de tu novio?" se burló el líder, "pues ahora se acabó. Mi nombre es Scott, nena. Y será mejor que te lo aprendas. Porque a partir de ahora tú serás mi chica" declaró inmediatamente sin esperar por la respuesta de la chica.

Los demás estudiantes vieron esa escena, y parecía que querían decir algo, pero cuando Scott volteó a verlos, todos desviaron la mirada temerosos.

'¡Ja! Bola de inútiles' pensó Scott arrogantemente. 'Yo mandaba con puño de hierro a todos en mi vieja escuela. ¡Es momento de crear mi nuevo reinado en este agujero!' el chico ya tenía todo planeado en su mente.

Podría decirse que Scott había vivido una vida donde nadie más se podía meter en su camino. ¡Todo lo que él quisiera estará a su disposición!

La chica estaba a punto de llorar.

Pero fue entonces que se escuchó otra conmoción.

Comenzaron a escucharse los gritos agudos de varias chicas por todo el pasillo de la escuela; provocando que, a Scott, a sus amigos y a los demás chicos del lugar, casi se les reventaran los tímpanos por lo estruendosos que eran esos gritos.

"¡¿Pero qué carajos?!" se quejó Scott mientras se tapaba sus oídos.

Se volteó y vio que por el pasillo estaba caminando un chico.

Un chico alto, con cabello largo y una mirada afilada. Tenía una gorra roja sobre su cabeza y estaba caminando elegantemente con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Todas las chicas estaban viendo al muchacho con miradas llenas de adoración.

Scott frunció el entrecejo, pero abrió completamente sus ojos cuando notó como fue que la chica, a la que estaba acosando hace poco, se sonrojó hasta el punto de lucir como un tomate cuando miró al chico de la gorra.

Los ojos de la chica estaban brillando con fascinación, y parecía que se había olvidado completamente de Scott, e incluso de Nick…

'Esto es…' Scott no sabía que pensar, pero segundos después sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y le echó una mirada a sus amigos. Todos asintieron.

Scott se alejó de la chica y se interpuso en el camino de Brick. O al menos eso fue lo que intentó hacer, ya que Brick lo pasó como si nada con un movimiento veloz y elegante, sin mostrar el menor esfuerzo.

Brick ni siquiera desvió la mirada, mirando hacia en frente en todo momento, e ignorando completamente a Scott y a sus amigos, como si fueran invisibles.

Scott se quedó atónito. ¿Desde cuándo había alguien que se atreviera a ignorarlo de esa forma?

Segundos después, Scott volvió en sí y se enojó demasiado. Se volteó inmediatamente y comenzó a correr hacia Brick para golpearlo por la espalda.

El golpe estaba por impactar en la cabeza de Brick, y fue en ese momento que el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos.

Justo un momento antes de que tocara su cabeza, Brick se movió a un lado, esquivando casualmente ese ataque por un pelo de distancia sin siquiera mirar el puño de Scott.

Momentos después, Brick se movió ágilmente, y con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, golpeó directamente la frente de Scott y la de sus amigos. Sus movimientos eran una representación perfecta de agilidad y elegancia, como si el chico estuviera danzando.

Nadie alcanzó a notar como fue que sus labios se movían rápidamente cada vez que tocaba la frente de uno de ellos, como si estuviera recitando algo.

Brick terminó todo el encuentro en menos de un segundo, y el grupo de amigos cayó en el suelo. Estaban gritando de dolor mientras se sujetaban sus frentes.

Luego de concluir su contraataque, Brick se paró erguido y volvió a poner sus manos detrás de su espalda. Abrió sus ojos y continuó caminando. Sus ojos jamás miraron a Scott, a sus amigos, o a los otros estudiantes de ese pasillo.

De repente, se escucharon unos pasos rápidos y una chica se paró en frente de Brick.

Era la chica que había sido acosada por Scott hace poco.

"¡M-Muchísimas gracias!" agradeció animadamente la chica.

Pero Brick ni siquiera miró a la chica, y la apartó fríamente a un lado sin lastimarla. "No estorbes" dijo con un tono cortante, y siguió con su camino. Sus ojos rojos no mostraban emoción alguna.

"¡Nancy!" gritó preocupado Nick y fue a ayudar a la chica, "¿estás bien? ¡¿Pero quién se cree ese infeliz?!" comentó enojado mientras veía a Brick irse.

Aunque momentos después, escuchó algo que lo dejó conmocionado.

"Él es un sueño~" dijo Nancy con un tono amoroso y lleno de admiración.

"¿¡Eh?!" exclamó Nick con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro. Volvió a mirar a Nancy, y notó que la chica tenía una mirada perdida mientras miraba hacia donde se había ido Brick.

Apenas había terminado la estación de verano, pero el chico sentía como si el viento frio del invierno lo hubiera congelado totalmente mientras tenía una expresión atontada en su rostro.

… …

Sin embargo, nadie notó como fue que, durante una fracción de segundo, apareció una runa en la frente de Scott y de sus amigos cuando Brick tocó sus frentes.

Si Scott tan solo supiera qué clase de monstruo acababa de provocar, entonces se le hubiera helado la sangre y hubiera huido inmediatamente de esa escuela para no volver jamás.

Había tres delincuentes en esa escuela a los que nadie debía de provocar.

¿Boomer? Él te mandaría directamente al hospital de un golpe.

¿Butch? Él te golpearía todos los días hasta que te graduaras o hasta que te transfirieras a otra escuela.

Pero Brick…

Si eres tan tonto como para atreverte a provocar a Brick…

**Entonces te esperará un destino peor que la muerte.**

* * *

Una mujer adulta se encontraba de pie mientras miraba un monitor que tenía frente a ella.

Estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una oficina repleta de libros y documentos importantes.

"¿Será que hicimos lo correcto, señor director?" preguntó la mujer.

"Así funcionan las cosas aquí, señorita Keane. ¿O será acaso que usted quiere violar el reglamente de la escuela? ¿Acaso ya se olvidó de sus responsabilidades como la subdirectora de esta escuela?" se escuchó la voz de un hombre, el cual estaba sentado atrás de un gran escritorio. Encima del escritorio había un portanombre, en el cual se podía leer: Charles Smith Taylor, director general de la escuela.

"Lo sé. Pero-" la señorita Keane quería seguir insistiendo, pero fue interrumpida por el director.

"¡El joven Brick reprobó el año anterior! ¡Así que está decidido que él no avanzará al próximo año!" declaró firmemente el director de la escuela.

Parecía que la señorita Keane quería decir algo, pero al final, guardó silencio.

Continuó mirando el monitor que tenía en frente de ella, y recordó lo que pasó hace poco.

_"Joven Brick. Nos podría explicar, ¿por qué razón se ausento durante la semana final de exámenes del año pasado?" preguntó con un tono autoritativo el director Smith._

_Brick se encontraba sentado enfrente del escritorio del director. El chico tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que mostraba cortesía y amabilidad "mis disculpas, señor director. Pero tuve que atender un asunto de suma importancia durante ese período, por lo que me vi indispuesto para continuar con mis estudios en aquel entonces."_

_El director asintió, pero de todas maneras dijo "es entendible, todos tenemos problemas de vez en cuando. Pero aun así, todos los alumnos que asisten a esta escuela tienen responsabilidades que cumplir." El director miró directamente a Brick a los ojos "joven Brick, usted tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para acudir a esta institución y presentar la excusa debida de su ausencia, pero ya es tarde. Así que me temo que no tengo otra opción más que forzarlo a repetir el primer año de secundaria en nuestro centro educativo."_

_La señorita Keane, quien estaba de pie a un lado del director, se estremeció un poco después de terminar de escuchar las palabras del director._

_"Señor director. No creo que sea prudente tomar este tipo de acción. Brick ha mostrado ser una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestra escuela. Obligarlo a repetir el año es-" empezó a decir la señorita Keane, pero fue entonces que el director levantó su mano sutilmente para que guardara silencio._

_"Las reglas son las reglas. Aquí no hay favoritos, subdirectora Keane. El joven Brick repetirá su año si desea continuar estudiando en esta escuela" declaró el director Smith._

_"Entonces no hay más que discutir" Brick aceptó todo tranquilamente, "pero antes de irme, ¿quisiera saber si me permitiría hacer un cambio en mi especialidad?"_

_"¿Oh? ¿Podría explicarse mejor?" preguntó el director con algo de intriga._

_"Por supuesto" asintió Brick, "vera. Durante mi primer año escolar, me esforcé demasiado para seguir el ritmo de las clases, pero finalmente me di cuenta de que yo no estoy a la altura para el programa avanzado. Así que quisiera elegir otra especialidad para mis estudios posteriores."_

_El director frunció el entrecejo. Según sabía él, aunque Brick no se encontraba entre los mejores diez de su clase, su promedio no era tan malo. Pero no le dio mucha importancia "entonces, ¿cuál especialidad tiene en mente, joven Brick?"_

_"Últimamente he tenido un gran interés por la música, así que me gustaría que me añadiera al programa de arte musical de esta escuela, señor director" respondió cortésmente el pelirrojo mientras sonreía._

_El director Smith dudó un poco, pero después de considerarlo por unos segundos, accedió._

_"Entonces será un gusto agregarlo a esa especialidad. Espero que obtenga los resultados que usted espera, joven Brick" terminó de decir con un tono ligeramente ácido cuando dijo el nombre del pelirrojo, pero Brick siguió sonriendo, como si no le molestara la actitud que tenía el director hacia él._

La señorita Keane seguía mirando el monitor, donde ella pudo ver la escena en donde Brick derroto al grupo de Scott hace poco a través de las cámaras de vigilancia.

La mujer suspiró con resignación.

"Señor director, ¿acaso usted todavía no lo ha perdonado?" se volteó para mirar al hombre.

Pero inmediatamente, el director Smith le regresó una mirada seria, como si no quisiera hablar de ese tema.

Sin embargo, la señorita Keane siguió mirando al hombre con firmeza.

El director apartó su mirada "comprendo porque lo dices. Es porque es un Rowdyruff Boy, ¿no es así?"

La señorita Keane asintió.

Hace unos tres años, había ocurrido una gran batalla entre las Powerpuff Girls y los Rowdyruff Boys en el centro de la ciudad.

En aquel entonces, una colisión de energía provocó que se derrumbara un edificio… y la familia de la única hermana que tenía el director quedó sepultada debajo de los escombros de aquel edificio.

El hombre jamás tuvo una esposa o hijos, por lo que ellos podían considerarse su única familia.

Pero ahora no tenía a nadie.

Durante años, maldijo la existencia de los Rowdyruff Boys.

Pero un día, se enteró de que ese trio de demonios habían escogido su escuela para continuar con sus estudios.

Desde ese entonces, el director no pudo olvidar su pasado, y secretamente ha estado haciéndole la vida más difícil a esos tres en su vida escolar.

Aunque el hombre sabía perfectamente sus limitaciones. No podía presionar demasiado a ese trio de malhechores, siendo que la alcaldía había aceptado la educación de esos tres principalmente para mantenerlos ocupados. Todo para que no causen tantos destrozos, y para mantenerlos, aunque sea un poco, a raya.

Seis horas en la escuela de lunes a viernes. Durante ese tiempo, ese trio de villanos no causaría problemas en la ciudad, por lo que, cuando se presentó la oportunidad, la alcaldía accedió inmediatamente cuando los Rowdyruff Boys pidieron tener una educación.

Sin embargo, después de que el director vio los resultados del año anterior de Brick, sintió que por fin tenía una oportunidad para vengarse. Por lo que no le dio al pelirrojo ninguna oportunidad para culminar su año escolar.

"Señorita Keane. Entiendo lo que trata de decir. Y sé que le está dando demasiada importancia a este caso porque usted quiere que el joven Brick sea monitoreado por la señorita Blossom. Sé que usted cree que tome esta decisión por motivos personales, pero con el promedio anterior del joven Brick, me resultó imposible pasarlo al siguiente año. Espero entienda mi decisión."

La señorita Keane no se veía demasiado convencida, pero no sabía cómo responder a eso, ya que el promedio de Brick en verdad no alcanzaba para pasarlo al siguiente año.

La mujer terminó suspirando una vez más "con permiso. Iré a continuar con mis deberes."

"Por favor" contestó educadamente el director Smith.

La señorita Keane salió de la oficina, y momentos después, apareció una expresión seria en el rostro del director.

Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a un estante, donde tomó un portarretrato con sus manos. Tenía la foto de una familia de cuatro: una mujer, un hombre y dos niños.

El director acarició suavemente la foto. Entonces su expresión se volvió en una llena de rencor.

'Me sorprende que hayas aceptado repetir el año, e incluso dejar el programa avanzado para elegir arte musical. Pero es mejor así' el director por fin estaba mostrando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

'Nuestra escuela no te necesita. ¿Qué importa que seas una de las mentes más brillantes de esta escuela? No es como si fueras el más listo de todos. Existe gente mucho más talentosa que tú, como el joven Dexter o la señorita Blossom Utonium.

'Me alegraste el día al saber que ya no serás monitoreado por la señorita Utonium. Si vas a causar un desastre, ¡hazlo de una vez! Se que no te resistirás a la tentación ahora que crees que nadie te estará vigilando, y en ese entonces, ya no podrás seguir asistiendo a esta escuela… ¡o a ninguna otra!'

'Brick Jojo' el director Smith apretó fuertemente sus puños, '¡me aseguraré de que no tengas un futuro en la sociedad humana!'

**Lo único que no sabía el director Smith, era que Brick quería exactamente eso.**

A Brick no le importaba tener un futuro en la sociedad humana, él solo buscaba el poder absoluto.

Brick abandonó el programa avanzado y eligió como especialidad arte musical.

¿Por qué era esto?

Es muy simple.

Aunque el programa avanzado no le resultaba demasiado complicado, tenía un horario ajustado. Mientras que los estudiantes que tomaban arte musical tenían un horario más flexible.

De hecho, en ese tipo de clases él podría faltar varias veces si así lo quisiera, ya que el requerimiento principal para pasar en esa especialidad era aprender a tocar bien un instrumento musical.

¿Acaso Brick no podría lograr fácilmente algo como eso con su increíble talento?

Además, el no tener a Blossom cerca de él lo ayudaba de una manera considerable. La razón de esto no radicaba especialmente en que la chica ya no lo va a poder monitorear, sino por una razón más oculta. Una razón que era demasiado importante para el futuro de Brick.

Brick había faltado a la escuela durante los últimos días de su año escolar…

¡Todo para que lo reprobaran y que él pudiera obtener esta oportunidad!

¡A fin de cuentas, todo había sido parte de su plan!

¿Y si Him quisiera saber porque razón reprobó? Je. Brick ya tenía lista la excusa perfecta.

Claro que reprobar la escuela no puede ser considerado como algo positivo a la vista de los demás, pero la mentalidad de Brick va más allá del estándar de la gente común.

¿Educación? ¿Escolaridad? ¿Reputación? ¿Un futuro en la sociedad humana?

¿Acaso todo eso le llegaría a importar a alguien como Brick?

Brick era más que capaz de pasar la escuela si así lo quisiera, ¡incluso con calificaciones superiores a las de Blossom y Dexter!

Pero Brick es alguien que considera primero sus propios beneficios.

El director Smith no sabía nada de esto. De lo contrario, ¡el hombre jamás habría tomado aquella decisión!

Si supiera la verdad, ¡entonces el director comenzaría a gritar de rabia por toda su oficina!

Brick también conocía los detalles referentes a la difunta familia del hombre, y que él mismo había sido uno de los principales culpables de su pérdida, aunque no haya sido intencional.

Pero gracias a esto, Brick pudo adivinar exactamente los pensamientos y los sentimientos que tuvo el director durante toda la conversación.

Y el chico utilizó todo eso a la perfección… ¡para obtener lo que realmente quería!

Al final, durante el corto tiempo que estuvieron conversando, resultó ser que ese hombre ignorante estuvo bailando en la palma de Brick.

* * *

Una chica estaba caminando con paso apresurado por uno de los pasillos del edificio de primer grado.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" dijo arrogantemente mientras empujaba descortésmente a una chica que estaba platicando con sus amigas. Ella y sus amigas se sintieron ofendidas por el comportamiento grosero de aquella chica, pero no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron conversando.

'¡Increíble!' pensaba aquella chica malhumorada, 'no puedo creer que yo, de todas las personas, tenga que pasar por esta humillación.'

Se escuchaba el sonar de unos tacones por todo el pasillo. Al parecer la chica estaba usando unos zapatos de tacón demasiado caros.

Tenía una corona dorada puesta sobre su cabeza.

'¡Papi, esta vez sí que te excediste!' pensaba Princesa con indignación.

'No solo me hiciste asistir a esta escuela, ¡también me obligaste a repetir el año! ¡¿Es que ya no te importa tu hija?!' la chica se detuvo y empezó a golpear el suelo con sus tacones como una niña malcriada.

'Pensar que me hiciste esto solo porque reprobé en mi escuela anterior. ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡La culpa fue de los profesores inútiles que me tocaron a mí!'

Al parecer, la chica había sido castigada por el señor Morbucks. Ya que Princesa había reprobado todas las materias en la escuela para ricos a la que había sido inscrita anteriormente.

'¡Encima de todo, me obligas a tener que repetir el año y asistir a clases con toda esta bola de niños! ¡Que humillante! ¡Ni siquiera sobornaste a esta bola de pobres diablos para que me ascendieran a segundo grado! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto, papa?!'

La chica todavía seguía con su berrinche, lo que llamó la atención de casi todos los estudiantes que estaban alrededor de ella.

Princesa sintió sus miradas, y se enfureció a un más, "¡¿y ustedes que ven?! ¡¿Quieren que compre esta escuela pobretona para obligar a que los expulsen a todos ustedes?!" amenazó la chica mientras miraba a todos con rabia.

Todos los estudiantes se sorprendieron ante la voz aguda de la chica, que casi rompe sus tímpanos, y desviaron su mirada después de escuchar su amenaza.

"¡Pfft! ¡Bola de pueblerinos sin dinero! ¡No conocen su lugar!" se quejó Princesa en voz alta con un tono de arrogancia y desdén.

Los estudiantes que alcanzaron a escuchar lo que dijo se molestaron un poco ante la arrogancia de la chica, pero no le dijeron nada.

"A todos los estudiantes. Pasen al auditorio para dar inicio a la ceremonia de inicio del ciclo escolar" se escuchó la voz de la señorita Keane a través de un alto parlante.

"¡Ugh!" chilló Princesa. ¡Estaba harta de estar en ese lugar! ¡¿Pero ahora una vieja de clase media quiere decirle que hacer?!

La chica terminó por ir, a regañadientes, al auditorio con el resto de la muchedumbre.

Cuando llegó, notó que todos los estudiantes estaban separados por año escolar, lo que terminó empeorando su humor aún más.

No tuvo otra opción más que ir al grupo de los de primer grado.

Los estudiantes llegaban uno tras otro, y Princesa no podía sentirse más aburrida.

Comenzó a hurgar entre su bolso, como si quisiera sacar algo. Pero se sorprendió demasiado cuando no logró encontrar algo.

'¡¿Eh?!' lo único que logró encontrar fue una pequeña nota que fue escrita por su mayordomo, la cual estaba al lado de lo que parecía ser un celular antiguo de botones.

Decía: _Señorita Morbucks, el amo ha ordenado que confisquemos su celular para que se concentré mejor en sus estudios. Si desea hacer una llamada para comunicarse con nosotros, hemos dejado un teléfono solo para llamadas en lugar de su celular._

Las manos de la chica comenzaron a temblar de rabia, e inmediatamente rompió esa nota para desquitar su furia.

'¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!' parecía que la chica estaba a punto de llorar de frustración.

Se sentía aburrida, parada sin hacer nada entre toda la muchedumbre.

Fue entonces que comenzó a ver los rostros de los demás estudiantes mientras esperaba a que comenzara esa bobería.

'Don nadie. Nerd. Fenómeno' comenzó a llamar por nombres a todos los demás en su mente mientras los categorizaba según su apariencia física.

Pero cuando miró a lo lejos, apretó fuertemente sus dientes por la indignación que sintió en ese momento.

Paradas en el grupo de estudiantes de segundo grado, se encontraban sus archienemigas, ¡las Powerpuff Girls!

'¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo puede ser que esas idiotas sí lograron pasar al siguiente año a diferencia de mí?! ¡Esto es muy injusto!'

Princesa, como todos los demás, ya sabía que las superheroínas asistían a esa escuela. Esta era otra de las razones por las que odiaba estar en ese lugar.

Aunque luego vio algo que llamó su atención.

'¿Ese es Butch? Vaya. Si que creció bien. ¿Y aquel es Boomer? ¡Ay! ¡Se ve demasiado lindo!' pensó Princesa con corazones en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Butch y Boomer sintieron un escalofrío recorrer por sus espaldas, y se miraron el uno al otro con confusión.

Pero fue entonces que se escucharon unos gritos demasiado agudos por todo el auditorio.

Princesa se tapó los oídos al escuchar los gritos de aquellas chicas molestas '¿y ahora que les pasa a estas malditas zorr-?'

No logró terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir, ya que vio la razón de aquella conmoción.

Aquel chico que se había burlado de ella y la había pateado en su "hermosa" cara cuando ella todavía era una pequeña niña, había aparecido por la entrada del auditorio.

El chico estaba caminando elegantemente con sus manos detrás de su espalda. Tenía una gorra roja y sus afilados ojos ignoraban la mirada de los demás estudiantes.

Caminó hasta pararse donde estaban los demás estudiantes de primer grado.

¡Thump, thump!

El corazón de Princesa latía con fuerza, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco.

Por otro lado, las Powerpuff Girls y algunos estudiantes de segundo grado, se sorprendieron demasiado cuando vieron que Brick se formó en el grupo de los de primer grado.

Todos estaban pensando cosas diferentes en ese momento, hasta que sonó la campana y empezó la ceremonia.

El director Smith y la señorita Keane tomaron turnos durante los siguientes minutos para explicar cómo se iba a llevar a cabo el año escolar.

Aunque Princesa no se podía concentrar para nada en lo que estaban diciendo los dos de adultos, ya que, como muchas otras chicas, estaba mirando fijamente a Brick.

Así transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que por fin se terminó la ceremonia y los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse.

Pero cuando apenas había comenzado a retirarse, Brick sintió algo.

No mostró reacción alguna en su rostro y siguió caminando casualmente.

Sin embargo, esta vez, en su mano derecha, el anillo que tenía el rubí y estaba cubierto por patrones desordenados… era ahora el que estaba emitiendo pulsaciones a través de su dedo anular.

Al parecer, los dos anillos le permitían percibir ciertos tipos de energía a su alrededor sin la necesidad de estar en un estado de meditación constante.

El anillo que tenía el zafiro le permitía sentir aquella fuerza incomprensible, mientras que el anillo que tenía el rubí le ayudaba a percibir…

* * *

Pasaron unas horas, y todos los estudiantes estaban ocupados con sus pendientes.

Como era apenas el primer día de clases, en algunos salones todavía no habían empezado con sus deberes y los alumnos solo se estaban presentando en frente de sus compañeros, mientras que en otros salones los estudiantes ya habían comenzado a trabajar desde el momento en que entraron.

Todos se estaban ocupados ajustándose a su nuevo entorno escolar.

Así fue, hasta que sonó la campana y llegó la hora del receso.

Las Powerpuff Girls y Dexter, como de costumbre, estaban sentados en la misma mesa.

Era raro ver a Bubbles y a Boomer sentados en mesas diferentes, pero a veces necesitaban tener su propio espacio para convivir con otra gente.

"¡Pero que emoción!" exclamó Bubbles enérgicamente. "¡Me pregunto qué pasará durante este nuevo año escolar!"

"¡Ugh!" gruño Buttercup, "Bubbles, solo es escuela. La cosa más aburrida del mundo. Ni siquiera sé porque te pones así."

"Estoy en desacuerdo" objetó Dexter, "la escuela es un lugar importante que nos permite desarrollar nuestra capacidad intelectual y aprender a convivir mejor en un ambiente social."

"Pfft" se rio Buttercup, y habló con sarcasmo "sí, claro. Porque tú tienes mucho de social, ¿verdad?"

Esta vez Dexter no le dio mucha importancia a lo que dijo Buttercup, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a la falta de modales de la chica.

"¡Buttercup!" pero era claro que Blossom no iba a permitir que hablara así de su novio.

"Bah, como sea" terminó de decir la chica de ojos verdes para seguir comiendo su almuerzo.

Bubbles se sentía demasiado feliz de estar con todos, y recordó los eventos del año pasado "qué bueno que todo salió bien al final."

Blossom sonrió al escuchar eso. Ella de verdad que se sentía muy agradecida de poder seguir al lado de su familia y amigos.

"Si. Aunque es demasiado raro" comentó Buttercup, como si algo le molestara.

"Sé a qué te refieres" Blossom estaba de acuerdo.

Después de que todos ellos regresaran misteriosamente a salvo a sus respectivas casas, habían ocurrido una serie de eventos extraños.

"Y que lo digas. Esos monstruos ahora se han convertido en una bola de inútiles" Buttercup no desaprovechó la oportunidad para insultar a esas criaturas que habían lastimado varias veces a su hermana mayor.

Blossom se puso algo pensativa respecto a eso.

Recordó que, desde aquella batalla que tuvieron contra aquel murciélago gigante, los monstruos volvieron a mostrar otro cambio en su actitud.

De hecho, ya casi no ocurrían ataques de monstruos en Townsville. Este tipo de incidentes había disminuido demasiado que casi parecía imposible de creer.

Lo más extraño, era que ahora, los pocos monstruos que iban a atacar la ciudad, ya no atacaban a las Powerpuff Girls, y menos a Blossom.

Es más, ahora parecían tenerle un tremendo… miedo a la chica.

Una vez, Blossom había recibido una llamada que le informó del ataque de lo que parecía ser un pterodáctilo gigante.

Cuando llegaron las superheroínas a la escena, el dinosaurio estaba masacrando la ciudad, destruyendo cualquier edificio que tuviera enfrente suyo.

Pero cuando la criatura posó su mirada en la chica de cabello largo y ojos rosados, se estremeció demasiado, y salió huyendo inmediatamente de la escena; volando lo más rápido posible que le permitían sus alas.

En otra ocasión, fue con una tortuga gigante que tenía espinas en su caparazón.

Solo que cuando llegó Blossom al campo de batalla, el reptil comenzó a temblar después de verla por un misero instante, y se ocultó dentro de su caparazón, temblando de miedo.

Esa vez, Blossom no supo cómo reaccionar.

Frente a ella había una tortuga de tamaño colosal… temblando como si quisiera regresar al huevo del que nació.

"…" había sido una escena demasiado cómica y absurda que dejó sin habla a la líder de las Powerpuff Girls.

Durante los siguientes minutos, el monstruo se rehusó a sacar sus extremidades bajo cualquier circunstancia, incluso cuando Buttercup continuó pateando fuertemente su costado o cuando Bubbles hizo "toc-toc" mientras golpeaba suavemente la parte de su caparazón que estaba cerca de su cabeza.

Las chicas no tuvieron otra opción más que llevarse a la bestia con sus superpoderes y soltarla directamente en el océano.

Aun después de que las chicas terminaron de irse de ese lugar, la tortuga seguía inmóvil, flotando sobre la superficie del mar sin mostrar sus patas ni su cabeza.

Blossom dio un suspiro de derrota. En verdad que últimamente no entendía nada.

"Oigan" se escuchó la voz de Dexter, "¿es cierto lo que dijeron acerca de ese video?

Después de oírlo, Blossom tuvo ganas de suspirar una vez más, aunque al final logró contenerse.

"Es cierto" terminó de decir la líder con un tono que expresaba su cansancio.

Hace poco, las chicas habían visto juntas un video de seguridad de una joyería que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

En ese video, a las 2:24 de la madrugada, toda la pantalla se llenó de estática durante un par de segundos, provocando que no se pudiera ver nada. Cuando volvió la imagen, ellas vieron cómo fue que las joyas de todo el establecimiento habían desaparecido de la nada.

La puerta seguía cerrada, los estantes seguían cerrados, … ¡e incluso la cámara de vigilancia parecía estar bien!

Cuando continuaron con la investigación, se dieron cuenta de que no había ni una sola huella dactilar por todo el lugar.

¡Era como si un fantasma hubiera aparecido de la nada y se hubiera llevado todo!

"Eso sí que es muy extraño" pensó Dexter en voz alta, aunque luego pensó secretamente 'a lo mejor, más tarde yo podré descubrir algo con mis cámaras secretas.'

Dexter tenía un gran número de cámaras secretas esparcidas por toda la ciudad, principalmente para monitorear criminales.

Esas cámaras eran un pequeño secreto que Dexter no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Blossom. Ya que, como defensora de la ley, ella se opondría rotundamente a que el chico de lentes continuara violando la privacidad de los demás.

Dexter entendía este punto mejor que nadie, siendo que él era alguien que estaba del lado de la justicia, pero aun así, continuó tomando esa clase de medidas. Todo sea para detener a esos criminales que se escapan del ojo vigilante de la ley.

Los cuatro siguieron conversando acerca de los eventos más recientes que han tenido, hasta que se escuchó una conmoción.

Una vez más, se escucharon los gritos agudos de varias chicas por todo el lugar.

"¡Ah! ¿Pero qué es esto?" se quejó Buttercup, pero inmediatamente recordó algo "¿no me digas que-?"

Y efectivamente.

Por la entrada de la cafetería, vieron entrar a un pelirrojo de cabello largo y ojos rojos. Tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaba calmadamente hacia la mesa donde se habían sentado sus hermanos menores.

Los edificios de los estudiantes estaban separados por año escolar, pero la cafetería era un lugar donde podían convivir todos los alumnos de la escuela.

"Oh. Miren quién decidió asistir nuevamente a la escuela" comentó Dexter con un tono de desprecio. Al niño genio ya de por sí le disgustaba la existencia del chico de la gorra, y más ahora que no se tomaba en serio algo tan importante como la escuela.

"¿Acaso se hizo una cirugía plástica en todo el cuerpo?" agregó Buttercup con algo de interés.

Obviamente, todos habían notado la manera increíble en la que el pelirrojo había crecido en tan solo unos meses, especialmente las chicas de toda la escuela.

A Bubbles le llamó la atención ver como Brick estaba parado a un lado de donde estaba sentado Boomer.

Brick aún seguía con sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras decía algo. Boomer, por su parte, parecía estar ignorando completamente las palabras del pelirrojo.

Buttercup recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho Butch _'avísame si vez a Brick.'_

Buttercup miró a Butch, y notó que el chico estaba intentando calmar a sus dos hermanos, mostrando un poco de nerviosismo en su rostro, lo cual era algo raro en el chico de ojos verdes.

Blossom también notó el ambiente tenso por el que estaban pasando los Rowdyruff Boys en ese momento.

Dexter miró todo en silencio y no dijo nada, y poco después dejó de darle importancia.

**Las chicas estaban a punto de desviar sus miradas, hasta que vieron la manera en que Brick levantó rápidamente su brazo derecho.**

¡Slap!

Se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte bofetada retumbar por toda la cafetería, la cual enmudeció todo el lugar.

Boomer cayó de su asiento y se golpeó la cabeza con la tabla de una mesa donde, momentos antes, estaban almorzando tranquilamente un grupo de estudiantes.

"Levántate" se escuchó una voz fría e indiferente.

Toda la cafetería estaba en silencio después de oír esa voz aterradora.

Boomer levantó su mirada y miró con odio a Brick, quién una vez más tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda. Una de las mejillas del rubio se encontraba roja e hinchada.

"O-Oye Brick. ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?" dijo Butch algo nervioso.

"No te metas" le ordenó Brick al verde sin mirarlo, y continuó viendo a Boomer, sus ojos rojos irradiaban desdén. "Es increíble, Boomer. Me alejo solo por unos cuantos días, y cuando vuelvo, me recibes con esta porquería."

"¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!" se defendió a sí mismo el chico de ojos azules, quien le regresó una mirada llena de desprecio a su hermano mayor mientras se encontraba en el suelo.

Todos en la cafetería estaban sorprendidos ante el comportamiento actual que estaban mostrando los Rowdyruff Boys, sobre todo Bubbles, al ver como su novio parecía estar en problemas.

"¿Nada que ver?" repitió Brick con un tono de sarcasmo, "Boomer, ¿acaso ya se te olvido quienes somos nosotros?" le recordó a su hermano menor.

Boomer se puso histérico "¡eso se terminó! ¡Ahora soy diferente! ¡Ahora yo soy-!"

¡Slap!

Se escuchó otra bofetada por toda la cafetería, más fuerte que antes. Todos los estudiantes hicieron una mueca de dolor al presenciar esa escena, como si pudieran imaginarse lo dolorosa que fue esa bofetada.

Boomer volvió a chocar con la misma mesa, que previamente había sido abandonada por los estudiantes que estaban sentados ahí, llenos de miedo.

Brick comenzó a acercarse una vez más hacia Boomer.

"Vamos hermano. No es para tanto" Butch intentó interponerse en el camino de Brick, pero el pelirrojo solo lo apartó con una mano sin mirarlo.

Boomer tembló mientras levantaba su rostro adolorido. Ahora sus dos mejillas estaban rojas e hinchadas.

El rubio estaba mirando furiosamente a Brick por la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar. Aunque también se sentía algo confundido, porque cuando fue abofeteado, ni siquiera alcanzó a ver la mano de Brick.

En un momento, Brick tenía su mano detrás de su espalda, y al siguiente instante, el rubio sentía la mano de su hermano mayor en su mejilla.

"¿Has tenido suficiente?" preguntó Brick arrogantemente.

Boomer se estaba levantando adolorido, y parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero fue entonces que…

"¡Boomer!" se escuchó un grito lleno de preocupación, y Bubbles apareció corriendo a un lado de su novio. "¡¿Estás bien?!" terminó de decir mientras acariciaba con cuidado las mejillas del rubio.

Boomer se sorprendió demasiado, pero entonces recordó su situación actual. Estaba a punto de decirle a Bubbles que se alejara, pero…

"¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?!" le recriminó Bubbles al pelirrojo mientras lo miraba con ojos llorosos, "¡¿no se supone que él es tu hermano menor?!"

Al oír eso, Brick afiló aún más su mirada "¿pero miren quién acaba de aparecer? ¿No es esta la principal causa de tu problema, Boomer? ¡Qué vista más repulsiva y patética me estás dando! Mi pobre hermanito, en verdad que esta vez has caído demasiado bajo."

Bubbles se sintió ofendida cuando terminó de escuchar las palabras de Brick, mientras que Boomer apretó fuertemente sus puños.

"Pero no te preocupes, Boomer. A pesar de que has resultado ser una deshonra, sigo siendo tu hermano mayor, por lo que estoy dispuesto a darte una última oportunidad. ¿Qué dices?" comentó Brick con un tono comprensivo, pero a la vez arrogante.

En ese momento, todos supieron porque razón los Rowdyruff Boys estaban discutiendo acaloradamente entre ellos.

"¿Hermano?" murmuró Boomer en voz baja.

"¡¿Hermano?!" repitió lo mismo, solo que esta vez gritando.

"¡¿Todavía tienes la audacia para llamarte a ti mismo como mi hermano mayor?!" rugió el rubio con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Él había reprimido esas palabras desde hace varios meses!

"¡¿Dónde se suponía que estabas durante todo este tiempo que no supimos nada de ti?!"

"¡Te desapareces durante varios meses a tu propio antojo y sin decirnos nada, ¿para luego aparecer de la nada y fingir ser un buen hermano mayor?!"

"¡¿Pero quién demonios te has creído que eres para venir aquí y decirme algo como eso?!"

Boomer se encontraba totalmente alterado y estaba dejando salir sus sentimientos al aire.

Alguien normal hubiera sentido algo de pena y culpabilidad después de haber oído esas palabras.

**Pero era una lástima que nada de eso sería capaz de mover el corazón de alguien como Brick.**

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a manifestarse en el rostro de Brick.

"¿Qué quién me he creído?" recalcó Brick con un tono de burla.

Brick tomó fuertemente a Bubbles del brazo, y la separó del rubio de una manera brusca.

"¡Ah!" se quejó Bubbles adolorida "¡suéltame!"

"""¡Bubbles!""" llamaron Boomer, Blossom y Buttercup al mismo tiempo con un tono de ansiedad.

"¡Eres un maldito!" gritó Buttercup al mismo tiempo que salió volando directamente para golpear al pelirrojo.

"¡Butch!" ordenó Brick inmediatamente.

Butch tembló cuando escuchó a su hermano mayor decir su nombre, y alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo.

El chico de ojos verdes logró atrapar a Buttercup antes de que esta alcanzara a golpear al pelirrojo.

El puño de Buttercup había quedado a un centímetro del rostro de Brick.

El viento que había provocado la chica había empujado bruscamente el largo cabello del pelirrojo, pero a pesar de todo eso, no se inmutó ni un poco y tampoco lo obligó a desviar su mirada del más pequeño de sus hermanos.

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Lo voy a matar!" gritaba Buttercup mientras trataba de escapar del agarre de Butch.

Bubbles se volteó para mirar a Brick a los ojos y pedirle una vez más que la soltara.

Sin embargo, cuando vio de cerca lo vacíos y oscuros que eran los ojos opacos de Brick, a Bubbles se le heló la sangre.

Entre los seis adolescentes con superpoderes, podría decirse que Bubbles era la más inocente de todos, mientras que Brick podría ser considerado como el más aterrador.

Bubbles comenzó a temblar de miedo, y segundos después, sus ojos se voltearon. La chica había perdido el conocimiento por el terror puro que había sentido durante ese instante.

"¡Bubbles!" llamó Boomer preocupado, pero cuando trató de levantarse, un fuerte dolor lo asaltó por todo su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

'¡¿Pero qué es esto?!' se preguntó el rubio. ¡Nada de esto tenía sentido!

"Boomer" se volvió a escuchar la voz de Brick, solo que esta vez era mucho más tenebrosa que antes; lo que causó que Butch, Blossom, e incluso Buttercup, temblaran por un instante.

Segundos después, Brick alzó a una Bubbles inconsciente en el aire mientras la seguía sosteniendo del brazo.

"¡¿Pero qué haces?!" rugió Boomer, estaba totalmente fúrico.

Esta vez, fue una sonrisa llena de ternura la que comenzó a trepar por el rostro de Brick, aunque esa sonrisa parecía tener el efecto opuesto en el chico de ojos azules.

"Boomer, mi lindo y tonto hermanito. Como tu hermano mayor, es mi deber corregir tus errores." le respondió Brick con total naturalidad.

"¡Déjala ir ahora mismo!" volvió a gritar Boomer, solo que esta vez más angustiado.

Brick ignoró completamente las plegarias de su hermano menor, e inmediatamente, sus ojos rojos empezaron a brillar con gran intensidad, como si estuviera a punto de utilizar su visión de rayos láser.

Buttercup seguía tratando de zafarse del agarre de Butch, pero sin mucho éxito.

Butch estaba viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no sabía qué es lo que debía de hacer.

"¡Brick!" Boomer sentía como si su mundo estuviera a punto de desmoronarse.

Parecía que todo iba a acabar mal. O al menos así fue hasta que…

"¡Suficiente!" se escuchó una voz autoritativa por toda la cafetería.

Brick frunció el entrecejo y dejó de acumular energía en sus ojos. Por primera vez desde que empezó su argumento, desvió su mirada de Boomer.

Brick la vio.

La chica se había levantado y estaba a unos metros de Brick.

Sus ojos rosados brillaban desafiantemente mientras miraban directamente a los ojos vacíos de Brick.

Blossom Utonium, líder de las Powerpuff Girls, había detenido la locura de Brick.

Parecía que Brick estaba pensando en algo específico, y un segundo después, decidió no llevar las cosas más lejos.

'Con esto debería de bastar' pensó Brick racionalmente, como si hubiera cumplido una fase de su plan.

Hace poco, el anillo de su dedo medio, el cual tenía el zafiro, había emitido unas leves pulsaciones, pero ahora se habían detenido completamente.

El pelirrojo soltó a Bubbles, y esta fue atrapada por un Boomer que parecía haber pasado por el peor momento de toda su vida.

Al ver que todo ya empezaba a calmarse, Butch soltó a Buttercup. Pero parecía que la chica estaba a punto de empezar una pelea.

"¡Buttercup!" llamó Blossom con un tono autoritativo.

Buttercup se detuvo y miró a Brick con una mirada asesina, pero al final, logró contener su sed de sangre.

Brick no le mostró nada de importancia a todo eso. Tomó sus manos detrás de su espalda y volvió a mirar a Boomer por última vez "de ahora en adelante, puedes hacer lo que te apetezca. Quedas expulsado de los Rowdyruff Boys."

Los ojos de Butch se abrieron completamente al oír eso, mientras que Boomer solo bajó su mirada.

Brick comenzó a alejarse y pasó a un lado de Blossom.

Los dos pelirrojos no se miraron ni se dijeron nada.

Brick continuó caminando hacia la salida de la cafetería con paso sereno y elegante. Nadie se atrevió a interponerse en su camino.

Después de la escena anterior, un miedo profundo había brotado en el corazón de todos los alumnos de su escuela.

Scott y sus amigos ya se habían recuperado hace rato, y como muchos otros, ahora miraban a Brick con terror en sus ojos. Apenas hace unas horas se enteraron de que aquel pelirrojo con el que se habían metido esa misma mañana era el líder de una peligrosa banda de supervillanos, los Rowdyruff Boys.

Incluso las chicas que lo habían idolatrado hace poco, ahora parecían querer esconderse de la vista del chico de la gorra. Incluyendo a Nancy, quién ahora estaba temblando de miedo mientras se escondía detrás de un Nick que tenía la cara pálida.

Así era para todas las chicas. Bueno, a excepción de una sola de ellas, la cual tenía una corona en su cabeza y había visto todo de principio a fin con gran interés.

Brick seguía caminando y su expresión se fue volviendo sombría 'espero que te haya divertido el espectáculo, bastardo endemoniado.'

Y cuando Brick dio su primer paso afuera de la cafetería, sonó la campana de la escuela, marcando así el fin del receso.

* * *

Después de ese accidente, las chicas se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela.

Bubbles estaba recostada sobre una de las camillas. A su lado tenía a sus dos hermanas.

Boomer se encontraba un poco lejos, parado cerca de la puerta.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Blossom con un tono maternal.

"Si. Muchas gracias" le contestó Bubbles con una sonrisa.

"Te dije que no deberías de acercarte a esas basuras" comentó Buttercup mientras le echaba una mirada de pocos amigos a Boomer, como si todo lo que ocurrió antes fue culpa del chico.

Al sentir la mirada de la chica, Boomer se sintió algo incómodo y bajó su mirada. Tenía la impresión de que su presencia en ese lugar no era más que una molestia para las tres hermanas.

"Está bien. No fue su culpa" dijo la chica de ojos azules para no hacer sentir peor al chico.

Buttercup bufó al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada más. Era verdad que Boomer no había hecho nada malo, solo que ella de verdad estaba muy molesta en ese momento.

"Al menos nadie salió lastimado" comenzó a decir Blossom, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca. "Ah… Perdón. No quise decir que-" la pelirroja se veía algo apenada cuando vio el rostro de Boomer.

"¿Mmn? Oh. ¿Te refieres a esto?" Boomer señaló una de sus mejillas, "no es nada. En unos minutos más estaré bien" terminó de explicar el chico.

"Como si nos importara" a Buttercup todavía no se le había pasado su mal humor.

Boomer bajó la mirada y sonó algo apenado "sí. Tienes razón."

Al verlo así, Buttercup apretó sus dientes. ¿Es que ahora ella se había convertido en la mala del cuento?

"Bah. Da igual. Ya tuve suficiente de esto" terminó de decir la verde para ponerse de pie y salir por la puerta, no sin antes darle un empujón al rubio con su hombro.

Blossom negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía. Ella había captado la indirecta de Buttercup. Se despidió de Bubbles para dejar solos a los dos rubios.

Boomer todavía se sentía culpable, y preguntó algo nervioso "a-así que… ¿te sientes mejor?"

Bubbles sonrió y rodó los ojos cómicamente cuando escuchó a Boomer hacer la misma pregunta que había hecho su hermana mayor, y afirmó una vez más "si, Boomer. Ya estoy mejor."

"Ah. Que bien. Jaja. Muy bien. Jajaja" el chico sonaba como una grabadora descompuesta por lo tenso que estaba.

Bubbles solo continuó sonriendo y le hizo una señal para que el chico se acercara.

Boomer se acercó caminando como si fuera un robot, era una escena muy graciosa.

"Ya Boomer. No tienes por qué culparte por lo que pasó" lo reconfortó la chica.

Boomer por fin se relajó un poco, y se veía algo pensativo. "Bubbles. No tenías por qué haberte metido."

Bubbles se sorprendió ante las palabras del chico "pero es que parecías estar en peli-"

"Bubbles, me lo habías prometido" interrumpió a la chica con un tono serio.

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, y momentos después, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar "yo solo quería ayudarte."

A Boomer casi se le rompe el corazón con esas palabras, pero aun así mantuvo una actitud firme "ya te deberías de haber dado cuenta."

Bubbles se mostró algo confundida.

Boomer la vio, y negó con su cabeza mientras suspiraba con derrota. Desvió su mirada para observar los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana de la enfermería, y comenzó a relatar una de sus más grandes preocupaciones "Brick no es el mismo desde hace tiempo. No sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza. Es como si él se hubiera convertido en una persona totalmente diferente."

Los ojos de Bubbles se abrieron demasiado por la sorpresa, y entonces recordó… a ese par de ojos rojos.

Bubbles comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. Era obvio que Brick le había dejado una gran impresión.

Bubbles era una chica inocente que siempre pensaba en el amor y la justicia, y creía que todos en el mundo, sin excepción alguna, tenían algo bueno en su interior.

Pero cuando vio directamente los ojos muertos de Brick… ese par de pozos de sangre sin fondo… habían provocado que la chica sintiera como si estuviera a punto de ser arrastrada a lo más profundo de un abismo lleno de oscuridad.

"Bubbles" escuchó la voz de Boomer, haciendo que la chica regresara al mundo real "no sé qué es lo que te pueda hacer Brick si tú te llegas a meter en su camino. Así que, por favor, no te le acerques."

Parecía que Bubbles quería decir algo al respecto.

"Por favor" pero cuando volvió a escuchar las plegarias del chico, y al ver la preocupación en sus ojos azules, obligó a que la chica terminara accediendo.

Los dos rubios continuaron conversando por unos minutos, hasta que la enfermera le pidió a Boomer que regresara a clases para que la chica pudiera descansar.

* * *

Butch se encontraba parado sobre un prado lleno de césped.

El chico de ojos verdes se veía como si estuviera pensando demasiado en algo.

No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió un balón de soccer chocar contra uno de sus pies.

Butch miró el balón algo confundido durante un par de segundos, hasta que escuchó un grito que por fin lo ayudo a volver en sí.

"¡Jojo! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Tienes el balón así que muévete!" se escuchó la voz de un hombre que parecía estar algo inquieto.

Butch miró al hombre sin decir nada y entonces comenzó a correr con el balón hacia la portería enemiga.

Buttercup estaba preparada para interceptar al rowdy verde, pero se sorprendió demasiado por lo fácil que le resultó robarle el balón al chico.

A Butch, por su parte, le tomó otro par de segundos darse cuenta de que le habían quitado el balón de sus pies.

"¡Jojo! ¡Esta es la cuarta vez que te quitan el balón! ¡Ve a la banca! ¡Serás reemplazado!" dijo el entrenador, que parecía querer arrancarse los pelos de su cabeza por lo frustrado que estaba.

"¡Ja!" se escuchó una voz femenina que sonaba algo arrogante a su lado, "parece que esta vez serán mis chicas las que van a ganar este partido."

Tal parece ser que los dos entrenadores, que le daban clases de deporte a chicos y chicas por separado, habían hecho una especie de apuesta, y el victorioso sería aquel que ganara su equipo.

El entrenador de los chicos estaba mirando a la entrenadora a regañadientes, sin poder decirle algo al respecto, y dirigió su mirada hacia Butch. ¡El chico le había costado el lugar donde él ponía su carro en el estacionamiento de la escuela!

Butch parecía no estar de humor para nada. No después de lo que pasó durante el almuerzo.

El chico se veía algo fuera de sí '¿pero que me está pasando? Así no soy yo.' Fue entonces que suspiró mientras ponía una de sus manos en su frente 'solo quiero que este día se acabe lo más rápido posible.'

A su lado, parecían haber otros miembros del equipo que querían decirle algo a Butch por su mal desempeño, como si quisieran culparlo por la derrota de hoy, pero nadie se atrevía a provocar al rudo de los Rowdys.

Buttercup miró por un momento al chico sentado en la banca, y frunció el ceño.

Se le hacía algo raro ver a alguien como Butch en ese estado, pero entonces recordó lo que pasó hace poco.

La chica apretó sus puños y le dio una fuerte patada al balón.

"¡Gol!" gritó el réferi.

"¡No!" se escuchaban los lamentos del entrenador.

"¡Será mejor que muevas tu auto a uno de los baldíos cerca de la escuela, porque de ahora en adelante ese lugar será mío! ¡Jajajaja!" se reía la entrenadora de las chicas mientras palmeaba fuertemente la espalda del hombre.

Sin embargo, Buttercup no se veía para nada feliz.

'Ese maldito' la imagen de un chico pelirrojo con una gorra roja pasó por su mente, '¡me las va a pagar!'

* * *

La clase de química avanzada estaba por empezar, y los alumnos que la atendían se habían separado en grupos de dos por orden del maestro.

Blossom y Dexter habían quedado en el mismo grupo.

Los dos adolescentes habían terminado en tan solo unos diez minutos desde que empezó la clase, y tenían demasiado tiempo de sobra.

"Otra calificación perfecta para mi colección" comentó Dexter orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Si…" pero al parecer, Blossom no se veía demasiado animada.

Dexter la vio así y trató de reconfortarla "todo está bien. Ya viste por ti misma que tu hermana está bien."

Blossom asintió, pero no se sentía del todo segura, "cierto. Es solo que… no sé qué fue lo que me pasó" comenzó a relatar la chica.

Dexter mostró algo de confusión "¿por qué lo dices?"

Parecía que Blossom quería decir algo, pero se veía demasiado insegura de sí misma. Al final, terminó confesando su preocupación "todo… todo pasó demasiado rápido. No sé cómo explicarlo. Desde el primer momento en que Bubbles estuvo en peligro, yo había querido levantarme para ir a ayudarla… pero fue como si algo me lo hubiera impedido."

Dexter se vio algo sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica, y repitió lo que acababa de escuchar "¿dices que algo te impidió moverte?"

Blossom se volteó hacia Dexter y asintió, se veía algo inquieta.

Los dos adolescentes continuaron viéndose el uno al otro, podían ver la expresión grave que tenía el otro. Este hecho parecía haberlos dejado sin palabras, y sentían inseguridad hacia el futuro que les deparaba.

* * *

En la oficina del director.

"Apenas es el primer día de escuela y ese delincuente está haciendo de las suyas" comenzó a decir el director Smith.

"Este día sí que ha resultado ser demasiado largo" una vez más, la señorita Keane estaba a su lado.

El director asintió, pero momentos después declaró algo que dejo desconcertada a la mujer "subdirectora Keane, quiero que haga oficial la suspensión indefinida del joven Brick."

La señorita Keane se sobresaltó "señor director, entiendo su razonamiento. Pero, según las órdenes de alcaldía, nosotros debemos de-"

"No hay más que discutir. No podemos tolerar esta clase de actos en nuestra escuela. Entiendo perfectamente que debemos de asegurarnos de mantener a ese trio de malhechores ocupados para que no causen alboroto en la ciudad, pero sí de igual manera van a causarlo dentro de la escuela, entonces no tiene sentido dejar que se queden aquí" terminó de decir el director, como si quisiera hacerle recordar a la señorita Keane las acciones que Brick cometió ese mismo día.

No solo había atacado a un grupo de alumnos en la mañana, sino que también había causado un alboroto en la cafetería.

La señorita Keane se quedó callada por unos momentos, y terminó suspirando con resignación "iré a dar la orden ahora mismo. Con su permiso, director."

Mientras tanto, el director Smith sentía demasiada emoción '¡jajajaja! ¿Quién diría que tú cometerías tal error en tu primer día de escuela? A partir de este momento, ¡solo te esperaran cosas peores en tu futuro escolar!' El hombre se estaba regocijando en la "desgracia" de Brick.

Estaba demasiado ansioso, como si no pudiera esperar a ver la cara de sorpresa del chico cuando supiera la noticia.

No obstante, un momento antes de que la señorita Keane abriera la puerta de la oficina para salir, los dos adultos se estremecieron.

Toda la oficina se volvió demasiado silenciosa. Ya no se podían escuchar los ruidos de afuera.

Era como si la oficina hubiera sido arrastrada hacia una otra dimensión.

La señorita Keane se volteó para mirar una vez más al director Smith.

"Señor director, creo que después de todo, no deberíamos de hacer esto" los ojos de la señorita Keane se veían totalmente vacíos, como si careciera de alma.

"Si. Creo que tiene toda la razón, subdirectora Keane. Debo de admitir que me dejé llevar un poco" la voz del director Smith sonaba totalmente monótona, en sus ojos no se podían ver la emoción y ansia de hace apenas unos segundos.

Los dos adultos terminaron por cancelar la suspensión de Brick de una manera repentina, y momentos después, todo regresó a la normalidad.

Los dos adultos no volvieron a tocar el asunto, como si se hubieran olvidado de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras tanto, Brick andaba en una de sus clases de arte musical. Estaba tocando el violín que tenía en sus manos, aunque no estaba mostrando mucho talento a propósito, todo para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros de clase ni de su profesora de música.

Fue entonces que Brick sintió algo. No mostró el menor cambio en su expresión facial y continuó tocando de manera monótona el violín.

No obstante, él había sentido en su dedo anular que el anillo que tenía el rubí… comenzó a emitir unas fuertes pulsaciones.

Brick había sentido constantemente unas leves pulsaciones de ese anillo desde el momento en que terminó la ceremonia de inicio de clases, pero en estos momentos, las pulsaciones que emitía el anillo se descontrolaron demasiado.

Gracias a eso, Brick se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado en la oficina del director.

El chico comenzó a hacer varias conjeturas en su mente mientras tenía una cara de póquer en su rostro que no revelaba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

* * *

Terminaron las clases de ese día, y los estudiantes no podían sentirse mejor al respecto.

Para la mayoría, ese día solo significaba el comienzo de otro arduo año escolar. Pero para unos pocos, se había convertido en algo que marcó un cambio drástico en sus vidas.

Butch y Boomer se habían encontrado en la salida de la escuela, y estaban conversando. Pero momentos después, vieron que su hermano mayor estaba caminando hacia ellos mientras mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Butch se vio algo incómodo, mientras que Boomer tenía una mirada de pocos amigos.

"¡Brick!" se escuchó una voz chillona que casi les destroza los tímpanos a los dos hermanos menores.

Cuando los dos vieron de quién se trataba, Butch abrió sus ojos completamente mientras que la cara de Boomer se puso totalmente pálida.

Princesa Morbucks estaba corriendo hacia donde estaba Brick.

Los dos se alejaron unos cuantos metros de Brick, como si el pelirrojo se hubiera convertido en una clase de leproso.

Brick solo se detuvo en su lugar. No se volteó ni dijo nada. Tampoco se podía ver la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

Las Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, Robin, Mike, Mitch y los demás estudiantes de la escuela vieron la escena con demasiada sorpresa.

Parecía que Blossom quería detener a Princesa, como si sintiera algo de preocupación por la chica después de lo que pasó durante la escena del almuerzo.

Aunque segundos después, toda la multitud de estudiantes se había quedado totalmente enmudecida.

Princesa se había colgado de uno de los brazos de Brick "¿a dónde ibas? Casi te me escapas, guapo. ¿Qué te parece si regresamos juntos a casa?"

Brick seguía sin mostrar reacción alguna.

… …

Todos reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

Dexter abrió completamente sus ojos al ver eso.

Boomer extendió su brazo, como si quisiera decirle algo a Princesa, o advertirle algo…

Butch se había quedado sin palabras.

A Bubbles se le volvió a helar la sangre, como si acabara de recordar un terrible trauma.

'¡¿Acaso esa zorra se acaba de volver completamente loca?!' Buttercup no podía imaginarse que tan estúpido tenía que ser alguien para hacer una locura como esa.

"¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!" se veía el pánico en el rostro de Blossom, y llamó inmediatamente a sus hermanas para tratar de detener la catástrofe que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Pero nuevamente, pasó algo que dejó a todos enmudecidos y detuvo el avance de las Powerpuff Girls.

Incluso Princesa se había quedado totalmente inmóvil.

Brick… había abrazado a Princesa.

No la estaba asfixiando ni nada parecido, solo era un abrazo lleno de afecto.

Princesa se había quedado atontada, pero reaccionó rápidamente.

"¡¿Eh?!" Sus mejillas se comenzaron a ruborizar y comenzó a sentirse demasiado nerviosa. Un contraste total de sus acciones de apenas hace unos segundos.

Después de unos segundos, el chico se separó de Princesa y le sonrió amablemente. "¿Nos vamos?" terminó de decir Brick, como si hubiera aceptado su invitación.

"¡¿Eeeh?!" volvió a repetir Princesa, totalmente confundida. Como si incluso ella misma no se hubiera esperado tal reacción por parte del pelirrojo.

Brick solo negó con la cabeza, como si le pareciera graciosa la reacción de la chica. Tomó a Princesa de la mano y comenzó a guiarla hacia el camino de regreso a su casa.

Brick estaba caminando elegantemente, tenía una de sus manos detrás de su espalda y con la otra tomaba delicadamente la mano de Princesa.

Princesa, por su parte, tenía una expresión embobada en su rostro, como si en ese momento no supiera diferenciar que era real y que era mentira.

Era una escena cómica.

Mientras tanto, los otros estudiantes seguían anonadados.

¡¿Qué diantres acababa de pasar?!

* * *

Más tarde, en la casa de las chicas.

"¡Ah! ¡Qué día!" Buttercup se derribó inmediatamente sobre el sofá de su sala.

"Y que lo digas" suspiró Blossom, afirmando la declaración de su hermana.

Bubbles solo guardó silencio. Aun no sabía cómo tomar toda esa situación.

"¿Qué les pasó, chicas? Se ven cansadas" comentó el Profesor Utonium con algo de intriga mientras les traía bebidas a sus niñas.

"No quiero hablar de eso" respondió Buttercup. Su día de por sí había sido demasiado ajetreado, y ella solo quería que al menos terminara en paz.

"Muy bien" asintió el Profesor, y prendió la televisión para mirar el noticiero.

"Tsk. ¿No hay otra cosa?" se quejó Buttercup. Ella quería ver algo que le ayudara a relajarse, no a aburrirse.

"Disculpa, Buttercup. Pero es que escuché que en el noticiero de hoy van a pasar algo muy importante" se explicó el Profesor.

Buttercup hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero aceptó igualmente "como sea." Ella no estaba de humor para discutir ahora mismo por algo como eso.

Bubbles se sentó alegremente al lado del Profesor, mientras que Blossom se sentó a un lado de Buttercup.

"Estimados televidentes" se escuchó la voz del reportero que estaba rodeado por una multitud de gente, "justo la semana anterior, nos han avisado que los ataques de monstruos se han detenido en su totalidad. Durante las últimas tres semanas, Townsville ya no se ha visto expuesta a ataques de monstruos. El departamento de construcción y reconstrucción de edificios de la ciudad no puede estar más satisfecho con estos resultados. Ahora mismo, me encuentro aquí con el arquitecto más famoso de nuestra ciudad. Dígame, ¿cómo se siente usted con todo esto y qué opina acerca de este cambio?"

El arquitecto se empezó a reír alegremente "jajaja. Me siento mejor que nunca. Gracias a que ya no hay monstruos por doquier, finalmente hemos podido reconstruir toda la ciudad como si fuera nueva. Durante todo este tiempo, tuvimos que utilizar todo el presupuesto designado para construcciones, e incluso nos vimos forzados a tomar presupuesto de otros departamentos. Fue un período oscuro para nuestros trabajadores. Pero gracias a las Powerpuff Girls, ¡todo va mucho mejor ahora!"

Al escuchar eso, las chicas se vieron entre si con caras llenas de confusión ante el comentario de aquel arquitecto mientras seguían viendo el noticiero.

El reportero asintió "no podría estar más en lo cierto. Según nos han informado, después de una gloriosa victoria, en donde las defensoras de nuestra ciudad, las Powerpuff Girls, se enfrentaron a un rumoreado líder de los monstruos, ¡nuestra ciudad ha estado más a salvo que nunca!"

"¡¿Qué está diciendo este tipo?!" gritó Buttercup desconcertada.

Sus hermanas estaban igual de desorientadas.

"Townsville siempre estará bien ahora y en el futuro, ¡gracias a la presencia de las Powerpuff Girls!" terminó de decir el reportero emocionadamente.

¡Powerpuff Girls!

¡Powerpuff Girls!

¡Powerpuff Girls!

Se escuchaba la aclamación de la multitud que estaban cerca de aquel reportero.

… …

Las chicas se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

El Profesor Utonium se sintió algo incómodo "vaya. Hoy en día la gente sí que dice cualquier cosa, ¿no lo creen, niñas?"

"Pero Profesor" comenzó a decir Bubbles, "nosotras no hicimos eso."

Blossom se veía algo cansada "Bubbles, es mejor que no nos preocupemos por algo como esto." Tal parece ser que esta no era la primera vez que ella presenciaba algo como eso por parte de los ciudadanos de Townsville.

El reportero continuó con el noticiero "atención, ciudadanos de Townsville. A pesar de que por fin nos hemos liberado del ataque constante de los monstruos, ahora mismo nuestra ciudad está expuesta a un nuevo peligro."

Los integrantes de la familia Utonium escucharon con interés lo que estaba por relatar el reportero.

"Justo ayer. El observatorio de Townsville ha detectado la existencia de un meteorito gigante que se dirige directamente hacia nuestra ciudad. Nos dijeron que el meteorito va a impactar directamente en el centro de la ciudad en aproximadamente un mes más."

La multitud de personas comenzó a entrar en pánico después de escuchar las palabras del reportero.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un meteorito?!" exclamó Buttercup.

"Pero no se preocupen, mis conciudadanos. Porque mientras tengamos a las Powerpuff Girls de nuestro lado, ¡nuestra ciudad será capaz de mantenerse en pie!"

Toda la multitud volvió a aclamar a sus salvadoras.

Las chicas por fin se dieron cuenta de que aquella mentira… aquel rumor donde ellas habían derrotado al líder de los monstruos, no era más que una excusa que alcaldía había inventado para mantener la calma y el orden en los residentes de la ciudad.

Un meteorito gigante estaba por impactar contra Townsville.

Normalmente, eso hubiera esparcido el caos en el corazón de toda la gente. Pero gracias a ese rumor, todos seguían en calma.

Las chicas sentían un dolor de cabeza debido a todo lo que acababan de escuchar. Sobre todo Buttercup. Apenas hace unos momentos, ella había querido que su día terminara sin problemas, pero ahora vienen y le tiran esa noticia directo en la cara.

* * *

Ya había anochecido.

Hace rato que Brick ya se había despedido de Princesa y ya estaba en su casa.

Ni siquiera saludo a sus hermanos después de volver. Tampoco miró el noticiero, pero parecía que él ya sabía de la existencia del meteorito que se dirigía hacia Townsville.

Ahora mismo, y por muy extraño que parezca, Brick estaba comiendo comida normal.

Butch lo vio hacer eso y se asombró un poco, mientras que Boomer solo lo ignoró completamente.

Después de cenar, Brick subió a su habitación, y por fin estaba él solo.

Entonces, Brick prendió la luz de su cuarto, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y comenzó a hacer los deberes de la escuela que le habían encargado ese día.

Normalmente, Brick suele realizar todos los deberes de su escuela en un instante, gracias a su supervelocidad, supervisión, y más que nada, a su intelecto incomparable; para entonces seguir planeando sus artimañas y proseguir con su entrenamiento.

Pero esta vez, estaba haciendo todo a paso normal, lo cual era algo poco común en él.

Cuando terminó, el chico apagó la luz y se acostó sobre su cama para empezar a dormir.

… …

¿Qué era esto?

¿Acaso este era el mismo Brick de siempre?

¿Qué acaso él ya no necesitaba de comer o de dormir después de que ascendió a la fase [Completa]?

Si así era el caso, entonces, ¿por qué razón estaba haciendo todo eso?

Solo había una explicación para todo eso, y era que…

Brick estaba siendo observado en ese mismo momento.

Durante todo este tiempo el anillo, que tenía el rubí en su dedo anular, no había dejado de emitir pulsaciones.

Pero, ¿que significaban esas pulsaciones?

Brick había fabricado dos anillos, utilizando en parte unas joyas que él había robado hace poco.

Esos dos anillos tenían como objetivo principal… ayudarle a percibir ciertos tipos de energía.

Usualmente, el chico de la gorra ya era capaz de sentir diferentes tipos de energía a su alrededor. Pero para eso, él necesita estar en un estado de meditación constante. Por lo que, si Brick se encuentra en medio de un combate, o si está ocupado realizando otras tareas, él no será capaz de identificar las posibles amenazas que le pueda preparar aquellas fuerzas a su alrededor, exponiendo así su vulnerabilidad en este aspecto.

Esta era una debilidad que Brick se vio obligado a resolver. La fuerza y el poder, solos, no pueden resolverlo todo. A veces, es necesario tener la información necesaria para poder identificar los peligros a tu alrededor.

Para ello, él fabricó ese par de anillos. Uno que tenía un zafiro y otro con un rubí. Brick los había llamado: el anillo del destino y el anillo del caos respectivamente.

El anillo del destino le permitía sentir un tipo de fuerza especial. Una fuerza con la cual uno podría ser capaz de manipular los eventos de toda la realidad por medio de un flujo de causa-efecto uniforme.

Es decir, si algo determinado llega a pasar, esto deberá de causar un resultado específico.

Este tipo de fuerza extraña, era conocida por Brick como: la fuerza del destino.

Esta fuerza también puede ser considerada como un tipo de energía, la cual puede estar en distintos lugares, y al parecer, era utilizada constantemente por aquella entidad de procedencia desconocida que no dejaba de querer entrometerse en el camino de Brick.

Sin el anillo del destino, Brick sería incapaz de sentir la energía del destino a su alrededor en todo momento, por lo que, si esa entidad extraña comienza a manipular sigilosamente sus alrededores… entonces Brick sería incapaz de crear una contramedida a tiempo y quedaría expuesto ante las artimañas de aquella entidad.

Mientras que el anillo del caos…

Tenía como función principal el permitirle sentir otro tipo de fuerza incorpórea. Una fuerza que era exactamente lo opuesto a la fuerza del destino. Una fuerza tan ruin y malvada que es la causante de las incertidumbres de la vida: la fuerza del caos.

La fuerza del destino funciona por medio de causa-efecto, mientras que la fuerza del caos se encarga de romper esta continuidad.

Es decir, si ocurre cierto evento, el caos se encargará de que ocurra algo totalmente imprevisible, lo que alteraría el orden y el seguimiento del destino.

Lo que en un principio debería de haber sido causa-efecto, se volvería causa-incertidumbre.

Justo como lo que le ocurrió a Brick durante su mañana en la escuela.

Brick había previsto que sería suspendido por un tiempo después de que realizó sus dos fechorías en su primer día de clases.

¿Pero cuál fue el resultado final?

Lo que debía de ser un flujo normal en el destino, había sido alterado por el caos.

'Jejeje. Seguramente aquella cosa esta muy molesta después de que alguien más se haya atrevido a alterar el flujo del destino' se burlaba Brick en su mente mientras fingía estar dormido.

No obstante, él sabía que su situación actual no era nada buena.

El anillo del caos no dejaba de emitir pulsaciones, lo que quería decir que alguien estaba manipulando la energía del caos a su alrededor.

Y Brick solo conocía a un individuo que era capaz de hacer eso.

'Him' pensó Brick seriamente. 'Como un demonio de raza pura, él tiene cierto control sobre la fuerza del caos.'

'Ese demonio afeminado se interpuso en mi suspensión. Al parecer, no me quiere dar mucha libertad. Ya está empezando a sospechar.'

Brick sintió que todo eso era una lástima. Si él hubiera sido suspendido, entonces hubiera podido haber hecho otras cosas con su tiempo libre.

'Bueno, ni hablar. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Solo queda seguir caminando hacia el futuro.'

Cuando pensó en lo que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse algo desilusionado, como si no se pudiera quitar algo de la cabeza.

'Him no se ha detenido…'

Esa era su mayor preocupación.

'Desde que terminó la ceremonia de la mañana… él no me ha dejado de vigilar…'

Esa era la causa principal de las pulsaciones que estaba emitiendo el anillo del caos.

Su habitación estaba totalmente oscura, y Brick tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras "dormía."

Pero a unos pocos metros de donde él estaba acostado, se encontraba algo.

Era un ser invisible. Si uno tuviera una especie de visión especial, esa persona sería capaz de ver a un ojo flotante con un par de alas llenas de plumas rojas.

Ese ojo no dejaba de observar a Brick…

Lo había acompañado durante todo este tiempo, incluso cuando aún estaba en la escuela esta mañana.

Him se encontraba en su dimensión personal, dentro de su palacio. Estaba sonriendo confiadamente mientras veía a través de uno de sus monitores flotantes la imagen de un Brick dormido dentro de su cuarto.

Esa vigilancia constante había obligado a que Brick montara un pequeño espectáculo en donde él terminaría interponiéndose en el amor de Boomer y Bubbles.

Pero, ¿acaso a Brick en verdad le importaba una porquería tan ridícula como esa?

Si todo dependiera solo de él, esos dos tenían su permiso para fugarse juntos a donde más les dé la gana.

Si así fuera el caso y de verdad ocurriera eso, Brick ni siquiera se daría cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano menor.

Pero las cosas no funcionaban así.

Si Brick no hubiera tomado el papel del "malo" del cuento en esa ocasión, entonces era muy probable que Him se terminaría inmiscuyendo personalmente en ese asunto. Seguramente con el pretexto de "es que tú no hiciste algo al respecto, Brick. Así que no me dejaste otra opción."

Brick ya se imaginaba la sonrisa sádica del demonio si llegara a tener una oportunidad como esa.

Al final, si Brick no hacía algo, ¡entonces todo hubiera resultado peor!

'Ese estúpido de Boomer. ¡En verdad que solo sabe dar problemas!'

Si Boomer no se hubiera vuelto el novio de la puff azul, entonces Brick estaba seguro de que Him no habría comenzado a vigilarlo a él de esa manera.

Pero miren ahora…

Boomer era el principal culpable de todo este desastre. Él había sido el único que desobedeció a Him. Pero Him no se puso a vigilar a Boomer, ¡sino a Brick!

¡Him siempre le daba a Brick esta clase de injusticias ridículas y sin sentido!

¡Todo porque él era el supuesto líder de los Rowdyruff Boys!

'En serio… incluso ahora, ¡Boomer sigue siendo un peso muerto para mí!'

Los tres Rowdyruff Boys todavía tenían el contrato que habían hecho con Him, ¡lo cual era similar a tener una soga amarrada al cuello!

Pero aun sabiendo esto, ¿qué pasó después?

¡Boomer se va de casanova y se hace novio de una de las archienemigas de Him!

Por esa misma razón, Brick había expulsado a Boomer de los Rowdyruff Boys.

Al menos así, de ahora en adelante, Him no tendría un pretexto conveniente para echarle toda la culpa encima por los errores de alguien más. Bueno, al menos no por los errores que cometa Boomer. Todavía faltaba ver si Butch saldría igual de estúpido que el rowdy azul.

Era demasiado frustrante para el pelirrojo tener que lidiar con idioteces como esas.

Brick de verdad que odiaba su situación actual, pero se calmó rápidamente.

Recordó las reglas del mundo real, y comenzó a razonar emotivamente.

'Este es el destino de los débiles.'

'Si uno es débil; no tiene sentido pedir justicia, exigir igualdad ni esperar a ser salvado por alguien más.'

'Todas esas cosas no son más que ideologías que han surgido en la mentalidad de la gente durante un período corto de apenas unas decenas de miles de años, a comparación de los miles de millones de años que tiene el universo.'

'No son más que ideas falsas que disfrazan la verdad de nuestro entorno… para ajustarse al mundo ideal imaginado por la gente.'

'El bien. El mal. Lo justo y lo injusto. Nada de eso tiene que ver con el universo, o con nuestro verdadero ser. Son solo patrañas que las personas han inventado para evitar ver directamente a la cruel realidad y a la indiferencia del mundo.'

'Yo no soy, ni seré, alguien que escape de la realidad ni la disfrace con tonterías. Yo… la voy a enfrentar tal como es. Y para eso… necesito más poder.'

_'Solo cuando tengas el poder suficiente... no tendrás que rebajarte... a ser sometido... por tu propio destino.'_

'Hasta entonces, soportaré cualquier injusticia o humillación en silencio.'

Esa era una de las principales razones por las que Brick deseaba más poder.

Brick sabía que, con su poder actual, aún era incapaz de romper su destino. Por lo que no tenía otra opción más que bajar su cabeza ante Him y seguir aguantando toda esa presión.

Todo este tiempo, él se había visto forzado a esconderse entre las sombras, a limitar sus acciones, ¡y a permitir que alguien más decidiera el rumbo de su propia vida!

Brick tenía sus ojos cerrados. Sentía el viento que entraba por la ventana de su cuarto acariciar su rostro, y también sentía… la mirada de Him a través de aquel ojo flotante.

Era una gran proeza que Brick pudiera mantener la calma y su compostura mientras estaba siendo observado por un demonio atroz como Him.

Pero, podría decirse que Brick… estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Ya sea físicamente o mentalmente.

Era increíble pensar qué clase de cosas habría tenido que vivir para poder tener una mentalidad tan fuerte como la que tiene ahora.

Brick dejó de pensar en Him, y cuando recordó el meteorito que se acercaba a Townsville, provocó que se empezara a manifestar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Apenas hace unas horas, los ciudadanos de Townsville habían visto las noticias de ese día.

La mayoría de la gente confiaba ciegamente en que sus salvadoras salvarían el día una vez más.

Mientras que algunos, dudaban este hecho.

En su laboratorio secreto, Dexter estaba viendo aquel meteorito acercándose a gran velocidad con la ayuda de uno de sus telescopios gigantes. Se podía ver algo de aprensión en su rostro.

Mike, Robin, Mitch y los demás también se enteraron de todo. Estaban mirando el cielo con algo de temor desde la comodidad de sus casas.

Princesa estaba en su gran mansión privada, disfrutando de los lujos de la clase alta. Estaba haciendo una llamada "bueno. Sí. Quiero que me traiga e instale uno de sus mejores campos de fuerza para proteger mi mansión, y rapidito. ¿Quedó claro? Si. Si. ¡Usted solo tráigalo!" terminó su llamada.

"Ay. A estos pobretones de verdad que les gusta aprovecharse de la gente decente con sus precios cuando tienen la oportunidad" se quejó la chica, pero entonces apareció una expresión complicada en su rostro cuando recordó la manera en que Brick la había tratado al salir de la escuela.

Boomer había visto las noticias como de costumbre, y se quedó pasmado al saber la catástrofe que se acercaba.

Butch, que estaba al lado de su hermano, vio todo con algo de interés, pero momentos después, dejó de darle importancia. Un simple meteorito no logrará intimidar al rudo de los Rowdys.

Más tarde, ya era muy noche, y todos estaban durmiendo en la comodidad de sus camas.

Pero en ese momento, Brick tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras "dormía" pacíficamente.

Esa sonrisa, a los ojos de los demás, parecía como si fuera la sonrisa de alguien que tuvo un día agotador, y que por fin, después de terminar sus pendientes y tareas, podía permitirse descansar con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Pero si uno conociera bien a Brick, se darían cuenta de que esa sonrisa era la de un monstruo manipulador que esperaba con ansia la llegada de aquel meteorito.

Tal parece ser que, cuando ocurra ese evento, todo se volverá… un caos total.

* * *

_Y el premio para el mejor hermano mayor del año es para: ¡Brick!_

_**-LifeAndDeathKing**_


	7. Capítulo 1-6: Ni un dedo

_**Rated M:**__ Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y violencia._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes originales de las series de PPG y El laboratorio de Dexter no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Planeta Tierra**

**Acto 1: Liberación**

**Capítulo 6: Ni un dedo**

_Todo estaba demasiado callado._

_El cielo estaba completamente gris, cubierto por una tormenta conformada por nubes oscuras que cubrían casi todo el cielo. Se escuchaba el sonido de truenos constantemente._

_Todos los alrededores estaban cubiertos por una neblina que era demasiado densa y que bloqueaba la vista._

_Por más raro que suene, todo se veía demasiado borroso, y parecía que el color de todo el ambiente había desaparecido._

_Gracias a todo eso, era difícil reconocer ese lugar._

_Lo único que se podía ver a la vista, eran varios escombros de edificios esparcidos por todo el lugar, como si acabara de ocurrir un apocalipsis infernal._

_Parado en el centro de ese lugar desolado, se encontraba un chico._

_Un chico, que era fácil de distinguir por su largo cabello._

_No se podía ver la expresión que tenía en su rostro. Estaba inmóvil en ese lugar sin hacer nada._

_De pronto, se comenzó a escuchar algo._

_"¡Largo de aquí! ¡No eres bienvenido!"_

_El chico levantó su mirada y vio a una figura borrosa frente a él. Esa figura parecía estar señalándolo con su dedo._

_El chico no dijo nada._

_"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No me digas que aún no se ha marchado de aquí?!"_

_Se escuchó otra voz, más alterada que la anterior._

_Esta vez, el chico no miró a quién acababa de hablar. Solo desvió su mirada y miró hacia enfrente con una expresión cansada._

_De pronto, se empezaron a escuchar más voces._

_"¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Deberías de estar muerto!"_

_"Mi hijo murió hace poco, pero a pesar de eso, ¡una alimaña como tú sigue con vida! ¡¿Qué clase de injusticia es esta?!"_

_"¡¿Crees que todo lo que has hecho puede enmendarse?! ¡Alguien como tú solo debería de suicidarse para que haya menos suciedad en el mundo!"_

_"¡Ver tu cara solo me da asco!"_

_El chico cerró sus ojos sin decir nada, ignorando todas esas voces, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a escucharlas._

_Más y más siluetas borrosas continuaron apareciendo una tras otra._

_Unas figuras le echaban la culpa de todo, otras solo lo insultaban. También había unas que deseaban su sufrimiento._

_Pero el chico lo soportó todo en silencio._

_Abrió un poco sus ojos y levantó su mirada, como si quisiera ver más allá del cielo nublado mientras sentía las gotas de aquella tormenta chocar contra su rostro._

_"El cielo se puede ocultar, pero yo lo voy a soportar. Todos me pueden odiar y abandonar, pero mi sueño me ha de acompañar. El destino me quiere usar, pero yo… me voy a liberar."_

_El chico alzó sus brazos hacia el cielo, como si hacerlo lo acercara un poco más a su sueño. Y cuando hizo eso, provocó que se intensificaran los gritos de aquellas figuras a su alrededor._

_"Porque yo soy..."_

… …

Un rayo de sol iluminó su rostro, y un par de ojos rojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

No tenía expresión alguna en su cara, solo se podía ver la indiferencia de siempre en su rostro.

Se quedó acostado mirando al techo, como si estuviera recordando la pesadilla que acababa de tener.

'Parece ser que de verdad me terminé durmiendo anoche. Bueno, de igual forma, no puedo hacer mucho mientras esté acostado en mi cama. En especial por...' Brick se concentró un poco en su mano derecha, y efectivamente, el anillo del caos seguía emitiendo pulsaciones.

Brick negó con su cabeza y no pensó más sobre eso, y siguió pensando sobre la pesadilla que tuvo hace poco.

"No importa cuantas veces sueñe lo mismo, sigo sin sentir nada. Aunque parece ser que esa cosa no me quiere dejar en paz ni en mis propios sueños."

Por lo visto, esa no era la primera vez que el pelirrojo tenía esa clase de pesadillas. Solo que esta vez, la pesadilla de hoy fue más realista de lo usual. Y al parecer, el responsable de ello, fue la extraña entidad que lo acechaba en todo momento, como si estuviera influenciando sus propios sueños.

"Como sea. Puede tratar de atormentarme todo lo que quiera. De todas formas, ya no me molestan esa clase de cosas. Aunque debo de admitir que dormir sigue siendo una debilidad, ya que podría afectar mi tiempo de reacción en caso de que ocurra algún peligro inesperado. Pero es mejor así, para que mi acto sea más creíble durante las noches."

Brick se levantó y arregló su cama.

Agarró un uniforme escolar limpio y una toalla, para entonces abrir la puerta de su baño. El pelirrojo tuvo unas fuertes ganas de suspirar, pero logró contenerse.

Se desvistió y entró en la ducha.

Agua caliente.

El chico no regulo la temperatura del agua. Giró únicamente la perilla del agua caliente, provocando que saliera por la regadera un torrente de agua, que bien podría terminar quemando a una persona ordinaria.

Gracias a esto, apareció una cortina de vapor que cubrió completamente al chico.

Brick no desaprovechó esta oportunidad y murmuró rápidamente en una voz muy baja, lo que terminó creando una pequeña runa que casi no emitía luz.

El chico activó inmediatamente esa runa, y una capa invisible se manifestó alrededor de su cabeza, que también envolvió cada uno de sus largos cabello, la cual bloqueó el resto del agua en dichas áreas.

Una vez hecho esto, Brick dejó de recitar sus encantamientos.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre el resto de su cuerpo, sus ojos rojos irradiaban derrota.

Cerró sus ojos, como si quisiera olvidarse de su situación actual. Una situación en donde, incluso al momento de ducharse, tenía que tomar este tipo de contramedidas.

Terminó de bañarse y comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, solo se encontró a Butch en la mesa.

"Oh. Hola" lo saludó Butch algo reservado y sin ánimo.

"Hola" Brick le regresó el saludo.

Según parece, Butch se había levantado demasiado temprano, incluso mucho antes que Brick. Eso sí que era extraño.

"Boomer se fue a la escuela hace unos momentos" comentó Butch algo callado, como si le incomodara algo.

"Hm" asintió Brick sin decir mucho. Boomer ahora parecía estar en el plan de evitar a Brick lo más posible, especialmente después de lo que ocurrió el día de ayer.

El pelirrojo pasó a prepararse algo para desayunar, y momentos después, se sentó en el comedor con Butch. Ninguno de los dos comenzó una conversación.

Brick miró su comida por unos segundos, solo que esta vez no lo pensó mucho y comenzó a desayunar. Una vez más… él se tenía que rebajar a esto.

El chico ya no necesitaba comer, pero tenía que mantener su acto, por lo que ni siquiera podía ingerir sus barras de nutrición, sino esta comida para humanos.

Butch miró a su hermano mayor en silencio. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué ni como decirlo.

Aparentemente, el suceso de ayer todavía seguía rondando por su cabeza.

Al final, el pelinegro terminó por no decir nada, y los dos hermanos tuvieron una mañana demasiado tranquila.

Los dos volaron juntos hasta su escuela, y se separaron poco después de pasar por la entrada. Butch se fue al edificio donde andaban los de segundo grado y Brick al de los de primer grado.

Cuando Brick dio su primer paso por el pasillo, varias miradas se posaron sobre su figura. Los alumnos del pasillo lo estaban observando con miedo.

Todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron inmóviles. Nadie se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento.

Brick caminó calmadamente hacia su primera clase sin prestarle atención a todo eso, y fue entonces que, por fin, apareció algo que rompió todo ese silencio.

"¡Brick!" se escuchó una voz chillona que era molesta al oído.

Brick se detuvo y se volteó para mirarla.

Princesa estaba corriendo animadamente hacia él. "¿Me extrañaste?" empezó a decir Princesa de una manera coqueta.

Brick la miró en silencio. Tenía una expresión complicada en su rostro, como si estuviera recordando algo, y entonces, sonrió "es bueno verte."

Justo como hace un día, el comportamiento asertivo de Princesa dio un giro de 180 grados cuando Brick la trato de una manera tan amable y gentil.

La chica se volvió a quedar sin palabras, e incluso se vio algo… ¿tímida?

¿Acaso esta era la misma Princesa de todos los días?

Era raro decir esto, pero, Princesa estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir cierta clase de trato por parte de la demás gente.

No importaba donde estuviera, para ella, y por más triste que suene, era normal que la mayoría de la gente la tratara como si fuera una especie de… molestia.

También había personas que se le acercaban y hablaban bien de ella para causarle una buena impresión a la chica. Pero Princesa sabía que solo lo hacían por su dinero.

Pero ahora, no solo había aparecido alguien que la había tratado como una persona normal, sino que esa misma persona era aquel niño que la había tratado terriblemente hace años.

Al notar que Brick seguía viéndola en silencio, Princesa finalmente reaccionó.

"S-Sí" se sintió algo avergonzada después de decir eso.

Normalmente, ella ni siquiera necesita pensar para poder decir un montón de cosas. ¡Pero ahora no se le ocurría algo que decir!

Aunque momentos después, Princesa recordó algo, y le dijo a Brick algo nerviosa "m-me cambie de especialidad. Elegí arte musical. Creo que estaremos en la misma clase."

Obviamente, la chica había hecho arreglos en la escuela a prueba de sobornos.

Al escuchar eso, Brick comprendió todo en un instante y negó con su cabeza mientras sonreía divertido. "Vamos, o llegaremos tarde" le dijo el chico, volteándose para seguir con su camino.

"¡S-Sí!" Princesa volvió a decir lo mismo, y se apresuró un poco para caminar al lado del pelirrojo. Aunque momentos después se regañó a sí misma '¿pero que me pasa? ¡Me vi como una tonta!'

La chica estaba ocupada con su dilema mental, hasta el punto de que parecía estar en su propio mundo.

Brick, por su parte, se veía algo pensativo. Después de unos segundos, dejó de mirar hacia el frente para mirar a Princesa de lado sin que ella lo notara.

'Con que así empieza todo' pensó Brick emotivamente, y poco después, dejó de mirar a Princesa.

No se sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero parecía que era algo que tendría un gran impacto en el futuro de todos.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, en el edificio de los de segundo grado.

"Y para la siguiente ecuación, nosotros solo debemos de-" se escuchaban las enseñanzas del maestro que estaba dando cálculo avanzado.

Blossom estaba tomando apuntes fervientemente mientras miraba atenta a todo lo que decía el maestro, pero Dexter a su lado parecía estar pensando sobre algo.

'No puede ser' el chico de lentes parecía tener dificultades personales en ese momento.

Recordó lo que pasó el día de ayer.

_Ya era tarde y Dexter ya había regresado a su casa desde hace rato._

_Había terminado de almorzar con sus padres y su hermana Dee Dee._

_Notó que sus padres se estaban comportando extraño, como si intentaran ocultarle algo, pero el chico no le dio mucha importancia y se fue directo a su laboratorio secreto._

_Comenzó a revisar las cámaras de vigilancia que él había esparcido secretamente por la ciudad._

_Encontró la cámara que tenía la mejor vista. Una cámara donde Dexter podía ver claramente el interior de la joyería a través de la enorme ventana de vidrio del negocio._

_'Todas las joyas están visibles y en su lugar. Muy bien' Dexter se veía demasiado relajado y confiado en su tecnología, 'ahora, si mal no recuerdo, el robó ocurrió aproximadamente a las 2:24 de la madrugada.'_

_Dexter adelantó el video hasta un minuto antes de que se efectuara el crimen, y esperó pacientemente para ver como desaparecieron las joyas._

_Dexter había fabricado esas cámaras él mismo, así que estaba más que confiado en que no sufrirían por algo imprevisible como la estática, como pasó anteriormente con la cámara de vigilancia de la joyería._

_'2:23 a.m. Muy bien, Ahora veamos quien fue el ladrón.'_

_Dexter estaba tomando una taza de café para mantenerse concentrado, pero momentos después, cuando el reloj de la cámara marcó las 2:24, escupió el café que estaba tomando hace unos segundos._

_No pudo creer lo que vio con sus propios ojos._

_Volvió a repetir la cinta de la grabación a las 2:23._

_Y un minuto después, pasó lo mismo._

_Dexter seguía con la misma expresión desconcertada._

_Repitió la cinta una vez más… y vio lo mismo._

_Una vez más…_

Dexter estaba demasiado frustrado en ese momento.

El solo recordar esa grabación, le provocaba una humillación y vergüenza indescriptibles, dirigidas principalmente a sus avances tecnológicos y a todos sus inventos.

'De que sirve toda la tecnología que tengo… si ni siquiera puedo encontrar a un simple criminal. ¡Vaya vergüenza de niño genio resulté ser!' pensó para sí mismo. El chico de lentes de verdad que se encontraba decaído.

Desde el año anterior, no importaba lo mucho que se esforzara, él no lograba ayudar en casi nada.

Descubrir: quién disparó aquel rayo de energía que aniquiló instantáneamente al tritón, la causa de los ataques de los monstruos, e incluso como se desarrolló la batalla contra el murciélago gigante que combatieron.

No había logrado averiguar nada.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños cuando recordó este último evento.

Esta no era la primera vez que sus cámaras de vigilancia resultaban ser obsoletas.

Cuando Dexter había querido saber qué fue lo que pasó realmente durante la pelea que tuvieron contra el murciélago gigante, él comenzó a ver las grabaciones de todas las cámaras secretas que él había esparcido secretamente por toda la isla durante el transcurso de la batalla.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, todas sus cámaras… no habían logrado tomar la escena de la batalla.

Dexter se había puesto a comprobar todo su equipo de grabación, y no encontró ningún problema; pero cuando vio las grabaciones con sus propios ojos… las Powerpuff Girls, los monstruos, aquel murciélago gigante e incluso él mismo, no se podían ver por ningún lado en la grabación.

Lo único que él pudo ver en las grabaciones, fue a una isla pacífica que parecía no tener a ningún ser vivo a la vista, como si se tratara de una isla desierta.

Había sido una situación inexplicable, y a la cual, el niño genio no pudo encontrar lógica alguna.

Cuando pasó eso, Dexter creyó que todo eso se debía a una habilidad oculta del murciélago. Pero lo que no sabía, era que eso ocurrió debido a las runas que Brick había puesto alrededor de la isla. Según parece, esas runas no solo ayudaban a ocultar la presencia de Brick, sino que también eran capaces de interferir con la señal de aparatos electrónicos enfocados principalmente en la grabación de imágenes y videos.

Si solo hubiera sido eso, Dexter no se sentiría tan mal.

Pero incluso ahora, otra vez, ¡Dexter había resultado ser un inútil!

En la cámara de vigilancia que él había puesto y que había grabado aquel robo, justo a las 2:24 de la madrugada, y exactamente al mismo tiempo que ocurrió la estática de la cámara de seguridad de aquella joyería; una hoja… una hoja de un árbol… ¡había volado con el viento de aquella noche y caído exactamente enfrente del lente de su propia cámara de vigilancia!

La hoja de ese árbol alcanzó a posarse misteriosamente sobre el lente de su cámara por un par de segundos, y poco después, el mismo viento se la llevó consigo. Y cuando la hoja del árbol se fue, las joyas ya habían desaparecido de todo el negocio.

Su avanzada e insuperable tecnología, que sería aclamada mundialmente por toda la humanidad si él llegara a exponerla al mundo… había sido derrotada por una simple hoja de un árbol ordinario.

Fue como si el niño genio hubiera recibido un golpe directo en su orgullo.

'Así que ahora ni siquiera puedo descifrar un simple robo' Dexter se sentía demasiado desilusionado consigo mismo.

Blossom notó que Dexter se veía algo deprimido, y quería decirle algo, pero entonces ella recordó lo que había ocurrido el día de ayer y su situación actual.

El conflicto interno de los Rowdyruff Boys, donde por alguna razón, ella se no pudo mover; y ahora, el meteorito que se avecinaba para destruir Townsville.

La chica guardó silencio.

Esa pareja de adolescentes no sabía cómo tomar los sucesos que estaban pasando a su alrededor.

* * *

Ahora mismo, un hombre estaba viendo unos papeles que habían llegado a su oficina ese mismo día.

Ese hombre ya había terminado de leerlos, y parecía tener una expresión complicada en su rostro.

'Con que así resultaron las cosas' pensó el hombre. Parecía como si se estuviera lamentando algo.

El director Smith había recibido unos papeles en donde los padres de cinco chicos notificaban que los mismos serían transferidos a otras escuelas.

Los nombres de esos estudiantes eran: Scott Morris, Oliver Coleman, William Henderson, Daniel Patterson y Jack Harris.

Esos alumnos solo se habían presentado durante el primer día de clases en su escuela, pero aun así, el hombre sabía exactamente quienes eran ellos.

Y como no acordarse, pues esos cinco habían sido aquellos jóvenes que se habían atrevido a provocar a Brick el día de ayer.

'Ese demonio con forma humana' el director apretó sus puños en señal de frustración.

Puede que esos cinco alumnos no podrían ser considerados como estudiantes modelo o incluso como buenas personas, pero aun así, ellos eran mucho mejor que cierto monstruo de ojos rojos. Bueno, al menos así era como el director veía las cosas desde su propio punto de vista.

'Pensar que ese rufián logró espantar a los otros alumnos, hasta el punto de que estos se vieron forzados a transferirse a otra escuela durante el segundo día de clases. ¡Esa asquerosa alimaña!' el hombre golpeó su escritorio, haciendo que se salpicara un poco el café caliente que estaba sobre su escritorio, y el cual se había servido hace poco.

El director se tranquilizó y agarró un trapo para limpiar su escritorio.

Parecía que quería hacer algo al respecto ante esa situación, pero extrañamente, no sabía que era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

Si tan solo el director Smith supiera que su destino había sido alterado por Him, entonces él se daría cuenta de que lo que en verdad quería hacer, era reprender a Brick; castigándolo con una suspensión por su actitud desalmada.

No obstante, ese destino ya no estaba disponible en su futuro. Inconscientemente, el hombre jamás se podrá dar cuenta de eso, como si fuera un acto involuntario que lo perseguirá por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y la mayoría de los estudiantes, como siempre, estaban en la cafetería.

Blossom y Dexter estaban sentados en la mesa de siempre, solo que esta vez estaban solos como pareja.

De igual manera, Bubbles y Boomer estaban sentados en otra mesa aparte. Los dos rubios parecían estar en su propio mundo, como si la pesadilla de ayer jamás hubiera ocurrido. Boomer ya se había terminado de recuperar. Su rostro era la mejor prueba de esto último, siendo que ya había regresado a su apariencia habitual.

Mientras tanto, Butch parecía estar teniendo un tiempo difícil, ya que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que Buttercup.

Obviamente, los verdes no estaban solos. Mitch y los demás chicos estaban con ellos.

Era una situación demasiado tensa entre esos dos adolescentes, pues los demás eran al mismo tiempo amigos de Butch y de Buttercup, a pesar de que esos dos seguían siendo enemigos y se detestaban el uno al otro.

Y por último, Brick y Princesa estaban ocupando otra mesa.

Al principio, la chica se había visto un poco nerviosa al lado de Brick, pero le bastó solo un par de minutos para relajarse.

Ahora mismo, Princesa no dejaba de hablar sobre cualquier cosa sin sentido. Cosas acerca de su dinero, de las cosas que tiene, y otros asuntos superficiales; a lo que Brick solo asentía mientras sonreía, como si le pareciera divertido lo que estaba diciendo la chica.

Esto último sí que era demasiado extraño para alguien como Brick.

Brick seguía escuchando pacientemente todo lo que le estaba diciendo Princesa, pero su mente parecía estar en otro lado.

Veía a la chica que tenía frente a él. En estos momentos, Brick estaba teniendo pensamientos complicados por Princesa, como si recordara algo.

Aunque poco después, los instintos de su nueva especie comenzaron a afectar su manera de pensar; obligándolo a no sentir casi nada, incluso cuando tenía a la chica justo a su lado.

Era un sentimiento similar a… cuando una persona está al lado de una hormiga diminuta.

La hormiga puede estar al lado de la persona durante mucho tiempo, pero la persona ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su existencia, ya que la hormiga sería demasiado insignificante para captar la atención de la persona.

Esto se debía a que Brick se había convertido en un ser que logró ascender a la fase [Completa], abandonando completamente su lado humano para ascender a una nueva, y más perfecta, forma de vida superior.

Gracias a esto, él veía a Princesa como un insecto patético. Mientras que las Powerpuff Girls y sus hermanos menores, que son catalogados por Brick como unos [Híbridos], los veía como si fueran unos monos subdesarrollados.

Esto era de manera involuntaria, por lo que el chico no podía evitarlo.

Era una clase de soledad en donde sientes que no hay nadie más a tu altura. Pero Brick no se arrepintió ni un poco por la decisión que tomó en aquel entonces. Y eso es porque…

¡El poder es lo único que importa! ¡Todo lo demás no sirve para nada!

Brick continuó mirando a Princesa. Todavía la seguía viendo como un ser insignificante.

Pero sorpresivamente, aunque Brick solo veía a Princesa como si fuera un insecto, él veía a los demás humanos como el polvo que ensuciaba el suelo.

Había algo especial en Princesa que solo Brick podía sentir. Algo que la volvía diferente de todos los demás.

'Los milagros de la vida' contempló Brick emotivamente.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, ya habían concluido las clases de ese día.

Todos se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos en la entrada, pero Brick seguía adentro de la escuela.

Princesa había querido que regresaran los dos juntos una vez más, solo que Brick insistió en que esta vez quería algo de tiempo solo para él, por lo que la chica no tuvo otra opción más que regresar a su casa con otras chicas que había conocido en su salón.

A esta hora del día, solo se quedaban los estudiantes que tenían actividades extracurriculares; como clubes de deportes o arte.

Debido a que Brick había escogido arte musical como su especialidad, su maestra los había invitado a formar parte del club de música, pero era claro que Brick no se había quedado en la escuela por una tontería como esa.

Ahora mismo, Brick estaba caminando tranquilamente, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, por los pasillos vacíos del edificio de los estudiantes de primer grado.

Era un recorrido pacífico y relajante.

O al menos así debía de ser.

El pelirrojo todavía sentía las pulsaciones del anillo del caos, por lo que no podía actuar con demasiada libertad. De hecho, en todo momento, él se había visto forzado a mostrar una fachada en su actitud durante los últimos dos días, y parecía que esto iba a continuar por varios días más. Todo gracias a ese ojo flotante que no dejaba de seguirlo a todas partes.

Normalmente, Brick siempre era uno de los primeros en marcharse de la escuela, pero como ahora tiene a Him vigilándolo en todo momento, el pelirrojo era incapaz de efectuar sus verdaderos planes sin ser descubierto por el demonio.

Gracias a esto, Brick no podía hacer algo que de verdad tuviera "importancia" a sus ojos, por lo que decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad para resolver uno de sus pendientes de menor prioridad en su agenda apretada.

Seguía caminando por el edificio, y cada vez que pasaba por un salón de clase vacío, el chico lo miraba por un instante para luego seguir caminando sin detener su paso.

Así fue, salón por salón.

Brick había considerado la actitud de Him con respecto a su objetivo actual, pero decidió no preocuparse demasiado.

¿Qué pensará Him si solo lo ve recorrer la escuela en su tiempo libre?

Brick estaba seguro de que Him no le daría tanta importancia a algo como esto. Incluso si de verdad se da la ocasión en que Him lo llegará a cuestionar por algo como eso, je, Brick solo le respondería algo como: "Yo también tengo una vida, ¿sabes?"

El pelirrojo siguió revisando los salones, hasta que finalmente… pasó algo que casi arruina su fachada de chico tranquilo.

No obstante, gracias al increíble control que él tiene sobre su estado mental, cuando ocurrió esto, Brick solo observó aquel salón de la misma manera en la que él había visto a los otros, sin revelar absolutamente nada en su expresión facial.

Es más, Brick continuó mirando los demás salones del edificio como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta que casualmente, decidió ir al tejado del edificio para descansar.

No le tomó mucho tiempo en subir al tejado, y ahora, Brick estaba parado ahí en silencio, y cerró sus ojos para sentir la brisa otoñal.

'Con que eso fue lo que pasó' pensó Brick al momento en que sus ojos afilados se abrieron un poco.

No mostró ningún cambio en su expresión facial, y siguió contemplando el paisaje frente a él. Se podían ver las casas y los edificios que rodeaban la escuela desde esa altura.

Brick estaba reflexionando sobre algo importante.

Hace unos momentos, cuando Brick pasó por aquel salón de clases… el anillo del destino había emitido las pulsaciones más fuertes desde el momento que fue forjado. Fueron incluso más fuertes que cuando Brick detectó aquella tremenda energía del destino que había envuelto su hogar días atrás.

'Así que aquella vez, cuando yo estaba fabricando la barra de nutrición definitiva, y cuando sentí como esa cosa manipulaba la fuerza del destino alrededor de la escuela, Boomer fue... Con razón.'

El salón de clases, en donde minutos atrás Brick había sentido aquella colosal cantidad de energía gracias a la ayuda del anillo del destino, había sido el salón de pintura donde tomaban clases los alumnos de primer grado.

Justo donde Boomer le había pedido a Bubbles que fueran al baile… juntos.

Brick sabía que Boomer tenía clase de pintura en ese salón, por lo que era muy probable que Boomer fue manipulado por la entidad que tenía el control sobre destino en aquel entonces.

El chico de la gorra tenía ganas de suspirar con resignación, pero gracias al ojo vigilante de Him, ni siquiera se pudo permitir eso. Tampoco podía deshacerse de aquella energía de la misma forma a como lo había hecho en su hogar.

Aunque de todas formas, esto último no le afectaba mucho a Brick; ya que en el futuro, él no requerirá entrar a ese salón en ningún momento.

¿Y si alguien más resulta ser manipulado por toda esa energía del destino?

Pfft.

Como si algo así le llegara a importar a Brick.

A Brick no le importaba para nada la desdicha de los demás. ¡Él jamás se iba a distraer por payasadas como esas! Brick solo veía el camino que tenía en frente de él: el camino hacia el poder.

Cuando pensó en Boomer y en aquella entidad extraña, no pudo evitar recordar los eventos del día de ayer, cuando él interpretó el papel del malo que trataba de separar a Boomer de Bubbles.

En ese entonces, Brick también había sentido las pulsaciones del anillo del destino.

Al principio, Brick no sabía quién de todos era el que estaba siendo influenciado por el destino, hasta que Blossom llegó a detener su espectáculo, justo cuando él estaba por disparar su visión de rayos láser para herir a Bubbles.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Blossom. Recién apareció Blossom, el anillo del destino había dejado de emitir las pulsaciones, como si la entidad del destino hubiera terminado de preparar su trampa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, Brick tuvo el presentimiento de que, si él llevaba las cosas más lejos, entonces él terminaría cayendo en la trampa que le había preparado aquella entidad. Gracias a ese presentimiento, él apenas logró detenerse justo a tiempo; logrando así escapar de las garras del destino, aunque sea por un momento.

Esta era la ventaja principal del anillo del destino: Permitirle identificar a tiempo las artimañas de esa entidad incomprensible, para entonces ser capaz de realizar contramedidas y así eludir sus trampas sin mucho problema.

Esa entidad estaba utilizando la fuerza del destino para manipular sus alrededores.

Mientras que Him estaba haciendo uso de la fuerza del caos para controlar el rumbo de su propia vida.

Y encima de todo, era imposible predecir el momento en que esos dos decidirían actuar.

¿Podría uno imaginarse la presión que estaba sintiendo Brick en ese instante?

¿Tener que lidiar con dos enemigos invisibles que pueden observar todas tus acciones sin importar en donde estés?

Esos dos bandos estaban haciendo lo posible por decidir el futuro de Brick.

Brick estaba atrapado entre el "juego" de esas dos fuerzas colosales, como si él mismo no fuera más que un simple títere que solo tenía permitido dejar que lo manipulen.

Pero, ¿dejar que lo manipulen para "qué" se preguntaría uno? ¿Cuál sería la "tarea" que él tenía que completar?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era demasiado simple: Cumplir el capricho de los demás, sin poder rehusarse ni rebelarse en lo más mínimo.

Ser usado constantemente como una simple herramienta, para entonces ser desechado cuando uno haya cumplido con el "propósito" de su existencia...

Ese… era el destino.

Brick cerró sus ojos, y sintió el viento del tejado acariciar su rostro, el cual mecía su largo cabello.

Era como si Brick ya hubiese sufrido varias veces esta clase de trato, y lo único que había quedado en su corazón, era un sentimiento inexplicable.

No era ira, tristeza, soledad, vergüenza, reluctancia, ni tampoco… humillación.

Era como si, una especie de... vacío… se hubiera formado en su interior. Un vacío oscuro que parecía no tener límite, y donde todas sus emociones parecían perder su rumbo, haciendo que el chico tuviera una sensación de pérdida, pero a la vez, de calma total.

Siguió parado donde estaba sin decir nada, como si ya estuviera demasiado familiarizado con esa sensación, y se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento extraño e inexplicable, que era lo único que quedaba en su ser.

Abrió sus ojos.

Sus ojos se veían igual de vacíos que antes, pero había algo diferente en ellos, como si el chico hubiera llegado a una clase de entendimiento acerca de su propio ser.

A pesar de que él entendía perfectamente que solo era visto como un títere desechable, él aun quería luchar para recuperar la vida que le había sido arrebatada.

Quería cortar los hilos que lo controlaban sin descanso, y así conseguir su propia libertad.

Ese… era el sueño de Brick.

Pero aún no tenía el poder suficiente para hacerlo realidad.

'Débil.'

Pensó Brick en lo más profundo de su mente.

'Todavía sigo siendo… demasiado débil.'

* * *

Minutos después, Brick se retiró de la escuela luego de confirmar sus sospechas.

Pero no regresó a su casa.

Al parecer, su día aún no había acabado.

Poco después de salir de su escuela, Brick abrió su mochila para sacar y luego ponerse un suéter que tenía un gorro, el cual utilizó para esconder su rostro con la ayuda de unas gafas de sol. Cualquiera diría que el chico estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido ante los demás ciudadanos de Townsville, siendo que su cabello y ojos rojos delataban fácilmente su verdadera identidad.

Una vez hecho esto, él comenzó a deambular por la ciudad sin ningún rumbo aparente.

A diferencia de antes, cuando él estaba observando los salones, ahora de verdad parecía que Brick estaba investigando algo en especial.

El chico estaba mirando a todas partes, usando su visión de rayos X para ver a través de los edificios de la ciudad y su superoído para escuchar discusiones ajenas.

Presenció crímenes, escuchó golpizas, mujeres siendo violadas, hombres siendo asesinados, e incluso niños siendo secuestrados; pero el chico hizo caso omiso al llamado de auxilio de todas esas almas miserables, como si nada de eso fuera parte de su verdadero objetivo.

Después de un par de horas de hacer lo mismo, Brick fue a un parque de la ciudad para sentarse en una banca, como si estuviera cansado y estresado.

"Aun nada" dijo algo frustrado. "¿Por cuántos días más tendré que seguir haciendo esto?" se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta.

¿De qué cosas estaba hablando Brick?

¿Hacer qué exactamente?

¿No era esta la primera vez que él hacía esto?

Pero Brick no dijo nada más, y luego de descansar por unos minutos, se levantó nuevamente para volver a seguir con su dichosa investigación.

No fue hasta que ya estaba a punto de anochecer que Brick regresó a su casa.

* * *

Una nueva rutina se había formado en el horario de Brick.

Por las mañanas, él se despertaba y, como siempre, se bañaba solo con agua caliente para recitar un encantamiento que generaba una pequeña runa, con la cual él formaba una capa invisible que bloqueaba el agua para que no se mojara su rostro ni su cabello.

Brick no necesitaba bañarse luego de ascender a la fase [Completa], ya que su cuerpo no generaba impurezas de ningún tipo, pero eso no explicaba por qué razón no quería ser mojado en esas áreas.

Después, él desayunaba junto con Butch en silencio. Boomer seguía marchándose demasiado temprano para evitar a Brick.

Todos los días parecía que Butch quería hablarle sobre algo que lo había estaba molestando desde hace tiempo, pero el chico de ojos verdes no sabía cómo empezar la plática.

Brick tenía cierta idea de qué era lo que quería decir Butch, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

Entonces, los dos se iban juntos a la escuela y asistían a sus respectivas clases.

Comenzaba el almuerzo y Brick se sentaba en la misma mesa que Princesa.

Al pasar el tiempo, Princesa se estaba familiarizando cada vez más con Brick, y no había un día en que la chica no dejara de hablar.

Brick podía sentir sobre él varias miradas llenas de miedo por parte de los demás estudiantes; aunque también se dio cuenta de que, de vez en cuando, Buttercup lo observaba fijamente con una mirada llena de odio y rencor. Tal parece ser que la chica todavía no lo había perdonado por lo que él le había hecho a su hermana menor la otra vez.

Terminaba el receso y se resumían las clases, y después de unas horas más, sonaba la campana de la escuela y los estudiantes comenzaban a regresar a sus casas.

Luego, Brick encaminaba a Princesa de regreso a su casa; y después de despedirse de ella, el chico de la gorra buscaba un lugar oculto para ponerse su disfraz, con el fin de seguir buscando pistas sobre algo específico por toda la ciudad.

Algunas veces, Brick interrumpía su investigación para visitar ciertos lugares; como un basurero o un edificio abandonado, donde él se ejercitaba día con día y practicaba con sus superpoderes. Claro que esta clase de entrenamiento no le ayudaba casi nada al pelirrojo, pero con Him vigilándolo en todo momento, no podía emplear sus verdaderos métodos para entrenar, como cuando Brick había entrenado en el abismo del océano mientras él esquivaba los ataques de sus golems rúnicos. Debido a esto, no tenía otra opción más que realizar esa práctica inútil.

En otras ocasiones, solo se dirigía directamente a su casa; pues como era principios de otoño, la estación de lluvias estaba haciendo de las suyas. Lluvia tras lluvia ocurrían uno de cada tres días; y por alguna razón, a Brick le molestaba el agua, por lo que interrumpía sus acciones del día para ir temprano a su hogar. Casi siempre llevaba consigo un paraguas color guinda. También, cada vez que veía el cielo nublado, aparecía una mirada emotiva en el rostro de Brick; como si esa vista le hiciera recordar ciertas memorias del pasado.

Finalmente, él regresaba muy tarde a su casa; donde Boomer lo seguía ignorando y Butch se veía algo inseguro mientras lo miraba fijamente. Pero Brick siempre se iba derecho a su cuarto sin decir nada, arruinando a propósito cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener Butch para hablar sobre el problema que lo molestaba.

Así pasaron dos semanas.

Lo único que se podía apreciar, eran tres cosas que parecían estar creciendo con el paso del tiempo: la impaciencia de Butch, el instinto asesino de Buttercup…

Y la ansiedad de todos los habitantes de Townsville. Pues ya faltaban solo dos semanas más para que el meteorito impactara contra la ciudad.

* * *

Him estaba dentro de su palacio, sentado de lado sobre un trono rojo que tenía grabado su rostro sonriente por doquier.

"Larali, laralu, larala~" Him parecía estar de buen humor, tarareando una tonada alegre mientras se limaba una de sus pinzas.

Alrededor del demonio se encontraban un gran número de monitores flotantes. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaba sintonizando imágenes diferentes.

En algunos se podía ver a unos niños jugando en el parque. En otros se podía ver a una persona siento torturada en un almacén escondido. Y entre ellos, también se podía ver… un programa de cocina.

Varias imágenes estaban pasando una tras otra, pero Him parecía estar demasiado interesado en su manicura y en entonar esa canción como para prestarle atención a esos videos.

"Jaa~" se escuchó satisfecho consigo mismo. "En verdad que es una ardua tarea cuidar de mí mismo, ¡pero es necesario para verme DI-VI-NO!" terminó de decir demasiado animado con su voz afeminada.

Dejó de limarse sus pinzas y tiró la lima para uñas que estaba utilizando por un vórtice que apareció cerca de él.

Se levantó de su trono y chasqueó sus pinzas. Inmediatamente, un espejo apareció en frente de él.

"Estos días sí que me he estado ensimismado demasiado en esto que casi descuido mi figura" dijo en voz alta para entonces hacer una pose frente al espejo.

"Ah. Tan perfecto como siempre" se alagó a si mismo…

"Pero basta de mi" volvió a chasquear sus pinzas, y poco después, el vórtice y el espejo se esfumaron del lugar.

Him se acercó a uno de los monitores que tenía cerca de él, caminando como si estuviera recorriendo una pasarela de moda.

A través de ese monitor… se podía ver la imagen de un chico pelirrojo que tenía una gorra en su cabeza.

Era Brick.

Him entrecerró sus ojos.

"Hmn" parecía estar pensando demasiado sobre algo.

En la imagen, se podía ver a Brick merodeando por la ciudad de incógnito. El chico parecía estar inspeccionando y vigilando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"Puaj" se quejó Him repentinamente.

"Brick, entiendo que de la nada decidiste tomar un nuevo pasatiempo, pero ¿enserio tenías que elegir un disfraz tan crudo y sin gracia? Qué horror."

Tal parece ser que al demonio no le molestaba el comportamiento extraño de Brick, sino el atuendo que utilizó para esconder su identidad de los ciudadanos de Townsville…

Him se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación "ay. En serio. ¿De dónde habrá sacado sus gustos?"

Pero entonces se puso algo serio y volvió a mirar atentamente el monitor.

No duró mucho tiempo en silencio, y volvió a quejarse en voz alta mientras levantaba sus brazos melodramáticamente.

"¡Agh! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa a este niño?! ¿Por qué tendrá que ser tan serio y aburrido todo el tiempo? En verdad que no sacó mi gracia."

Volvió a chasquear sus pinzas y el trono, donde antes estaba sentado, comenzó a acercarse rápidamente, como si pudiera moverse sobre la superficie del suelo.

Him se dejó caer por su espalda como una diva y cayó sentado sobre el trono que había aparecido justo detrás de él.

El demonio había comenzado a espiar a Brick secretamente desde hace varios días.

Al principio le había llamado algo la atención la desaparición de Brick, pero poco después dejó de darle importancia.

A como Him lo veía, no importa hacia donde Brick intentara escapar, el chico de la gorra jamás podrá dejar Townsville. No con el contrato que había hecho con el demonio.

Brick no era más que una de las piezas que Him podía usar a su disposición. Por supuesto, esto también se aplicaba para Butch y Boomer.

Es más, si Brick de verdad intentara huir, a Him le parecería demasiado divertido y adorable de su parte.

El contrato que había hecho con los Rowdyruff Boys era uno que le daba a Him control total sobre ellos.

Y por total, se refería a los cuerpos de los tres adolescentes.

Him recordó la escena que había ocurrido años atrás.

_Al principio, los Rowdyruff Boys habían explotado gracias a un beso que les habían dado las Powerpuff Girls. Y cuando Him reclamó las almas de los Rowdyruff Boys, que habían sido aprisionadas en lo más profundo del infierno, los tres chicos no eran más que un trio de fantasmas en ese entonces. Ya que carecían cuerpos físicos._

_Him entonces les hizo una proposición a los tres niños: Him los regresaría al mundo de los vivos y les proporcionaría unos cuerpos nuevos, a cambio de que los chicos le sirvieran eternamente al demonio._

_Los Rowdyruff Boys primero habían dudado si debían de aceptar ese trato, pero cuando Him los amenazó con devolver sus almas al infierno, Brick no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar ese trato cuando vio el rostro lleno de pánico que habían puesto sus hermanos menores._

_Después de que Brick aceptó, Him los guio hacia un lugar oculto que estaba dentro de su palacio._

_Era una habitación enorme. Lo que más destacaba de ese lugar, era un pilar colosal que estaba en el centro de la habitación._

_En ese pilar se podían ver un número incontable de nombres__ grabados en su contorno__. Se podían escuchar lamentos provenir de cada uno de ellos, como si fueran las personas que anteriormente habían realizado contratos con Him._

_"Si son tan amables" Him les indicó con una de sus pinzas para que tallaran sus nombres en el pillar._

_Los tres niños se acercaron y se veían algo nerviosos._

_Brick miró seriamente a sus hermanos y decidió ser el primero._

_Con su apariencia de fantasma, él tocó ligeramente el pilar con su dedo índice, y de repente, una fuerza descomunal comenzó a asaltar todo su ser._

_"¡Aaah!" gritó Brick lleno de dolor._

_Era un dolor insoportable. Un dolor tan horripilante que Brick jamás había sentido con anterioridad, y que casi terminó rompiendo la mente del niño._

_Algo había comenzado a invadir su alma, y luego de que pasaron unos segundos, se comenzó a escuchar el latido de un corazón._

_Si, un corazón real había aparecido en el pecho de Brick._

_Luego, a partir de su corazón se comenzaron a formar venas, extendiéndose y abarcando los interiores de su alma._

_Después, fueron los huesos, la carne, y finalmente, la piel y su cabello._

_Brick… había vuelto a la vida._

_El chico comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente con sus nuevos pulmones, y levantó su mirada para ver el nuevo nombre que había aparecido en el pilar._

_Brick Jojo._

_Cuando terminó de formarse el nuevo cuerpo de Brick, siguieron sus hermanos._

_Butch gritó a un más fuerte que Brick al sentir ese dolor indescriptible, y se derribó débilmente sobre el suelo cuando acabó el proceso; mientras que Boomer terminó desmayándose a la mitad del proceso, y su cuerpo continuó tomando forma a pesar de que él rubio había perdido el conocimiento._

_Por lo visto, Boomer fue incapaz de soportar esa tortura inimaginable._

_A partir de ese momento, los Rowdyruff Boys se convirtieron en los esclavos de Him._

_Un destino del que jamás serán capaces de escapar._

Him sonrió confiado cuando terminó de recordar ese evento.

El demonio tenía ciertos planes en donde utilizaría a los Rowdyruff Boys. Planes que el demonio había preparado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero todavía no era el momento.

"Sigan disfrutando de sus vidas, mis pequeños niños" y volvió a mirar el monitor que estaba usando para vigilar a Brick, "nos veremos pronto, hijo mío. ¡Jajajajajajaja!"

* * *

Tap, tap.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y una vez más, los alumnos estaban en la cafetería.

Ahora mismo, Butch parecía estar atrapado en un dilema.

"Y cómo te decía. Ese maestro en verdad que no sabía cómo enseñar su clase. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Reprobándome a mí?" se escuchaba una voz odiosa muy cerca de Butch.

"Oh. Suena terrible" se rio Brick divertido al lado de Princesa.

Si. Era justo lo que parecía.

Tap, tap.

Butch… estaba sentado en la misma mesa que Brick y Princesa.

Usualmente, durante esta clase de situaciones, Butch tiende a sentarse con Mitch y los demás para evitarse la agonía de estar al lado de una pareja de tortolos.

Este hábito suyo había empezado a finales del año anterior, cuando Boomer empezó a salir con Bubbles y Brick no se veía por ningún lado.

En ese entonces, Butch primero había optado por seguir sentándose en la misma mesa que su hermano menor.

Pero la vista que tuvo aquellos días le había provocado nauseas.

Solo escuchar al rubio decir cursilería tras cursilería mientras se reía de una manera boba y ridícula, y encima de todo, con la cara más estúpida posible; hizo que Butch tuviera unas ganas tremendas de clavarse los dedos en sus ojos y oídos para no tener que seguir viendo ni escuchando aquel infierno.

Lo peor, era que la mayoría del tiempo, cuando Bubbles y Boomer se sentaban juntos, Buttercup terminaba sentándose en la misma mesa que los chicos, ¡y Butch odiaba tener que sentarse en la misma mesa que ella!

¡Siempre criticándolo por todo! ¡Siempre arruinando su diversión!

¡Esa bruja amargada no lo dejaba en paz!

Aunque tampoco podía culpar a la chica de ojos color jade, pues justo como él, ella también había pasado por algo similar. Ya que, cuando Bubbles se iba con Boomer, Buttercup acababa quedándose sola al lado de Blossom y Dexter.

¿Qué era peor?

Tener que aguantar a una pareja de cursis ridículos, o tener que aguantar a un par de nerds que no dejaban de contar "chistes" acerca de Isaac Newton esto, Charles Darwin lo otro…

Cuando la vio en aquel entonces, sentada en la misma mesa que Blossom y Dexter, Butch había jurado que la chica estaba a punto de sangrar por los oídos.

Ahora que lo piensa, Butch tuvo suerte de no haber tenido que pasar por algo así.

Inconscientemente, Butch comenzó a observar a Buttercup.

Ella estaba sentada a lo lejos, platicando con los chicos; riéndose, como si alguien hubiera contado algo gracioso.

Poco después, la chica pareció sentir su mirada. Se volteó inmediatamente, y cuando se dio cuenta quién era el que la estaba viendo, Buttercup frunció el entrecejo y desvió su mirada. Ahora se veía algo molesta, como si se hubiera olvidado de que, apenas hace unos segundos, se había estado riendo.

Butch bufó irritado y también desvió su mirada. 'Amargada' pensó malhumorado el chico.

Hoy realmente estaba de un humor terrible. ¡Y todo se debía a lo que tenía en frente suyo en ese mismo momento!

"¡Así es!" afirmó Princesa. "¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Mi papi no me creyó! En vez de eso, ¡decidió creerle a ese maestro mentiroso!"

Princesa seguía hablando y hablando sobre cosas que a Butch le importaban una mierda.

¡Dios!

¡¿Es que acaso la chica no pensaba parar?!

¡Porque ya llevaba así desde el momento en que empezó el almuerzo!

El chico de ojos verdes no sabía que era lo que Brick veía en esa esa golfa.

Si. Puede que la chica tenga un cuerpo y un aspecto decente. ¡Pero había mejores mujeres por toda la escuela! Especialmente Blossom y Bubbles. Butch casi empezó a babear cuando se imagino el cuerpo de esas dos, aunque luego se desilusionó un poco al recordar que ahora las dos tenían novio. Bueno, no era como si esto último fuera a detener sus... ehem… fantasías.

Pero volviendo a hablar de Brick, podría decirse que Butch había esperado con ganas el día en que su hermano mayor por fin se decidiera a perseguir mujeres. Solo que, cuando de verdad pasó…

El rowdy verde, en aquel entonces, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no arrancarse su propio cabello cuando se enteró de que Brick había decidido pasar su tiempo con Princesa.

Su cabello negro era genial y fenomenal. No tenía la culpa de todo esto.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

Butch estaba golpeando ligeramente la mesa con su dedo. Desde hace unos minutos, él había estado esperando impacientemente por algo.

Lo que el chico de ojos verdes hacía en esa mesa, era esperar por una oportunidad para hablar con Brick sobre algo en especial.

Butch había querido conversar con Brick desde hace rato. Él quería saber dónde se había metido Brick durante todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido, y también quería hablar sobre… Boomer, y su expulsión de los Rowdyruff Boys.

Butch puede ser un pervertido, degenerado, depravado, sin vergüenza, descarado, e incluso, un pendenciero buscapleitos. Pero a él de verdad le importaban sus hermanos.

Y luego de ver lo que le pasó a Boomer durante el primer día del año escolar, Butch sintió que las cosas ya no podrían volver a ser como antes.

Butch había querido hablar sobre esto con Brick desde aquel día en que expulsó a Boomer; pero todo esto era demasiado nuevo para él, por lo que no sabía cómo expresar sus ideas, o lo que él realmente quería decir.

Por eso mismo, Butch se había sentado en la misma mesa que Brick el día de hoy. ¡Estaba totalmente decidido a hablar con Brick! Solo que…

¡Esa maldita odiosa no paraba de hablar!

"Y encima de todo, ¿sabes qué fue lo que pasó?" Princesa dejó de hablar por un instante, como si quisiera hacer una pausa dramática, "¡mi papi me confiscó mi celular!"

Cuando terminó de decir eso, la chica había gritado con una voz demasiado aguda e irritante al oído, lo que terminó asustando un poco a la gente que estaba sentada alrededor de ellos y molestó de sobremanera a Butch.

'¡Agh! ¡¿Es en serio!? ¿Acaso esta chica es una especie de banshee o algo así? ¡Dios!' Butch tenía unas ganas tremendas de maldecir en voz alta, pero a duras penas logró contenerse.

¡Tap, tap, tap, tap!

Sin que él mismo lo notara, Butch estaba empezando a hacer uso de un poco de su verdadera fuerza al tocar la mesa con su dedo.

"Uhm, ¿Butch?" lo llamó Princesa. "¿Te molesta? Estamos tratando de tener una conversación. Así que, por favor, trata de no hacer tanto ruido, ¿quieres? Gracias" terminó de decir la chica con un tono altanero.

Cuando terminó de escuchar eso, Butch abrió sus ojos como platos; y poco después, Princesa se volteó hacia Brick, para una vez más seguir contándole sus rabietas sin sentido.

Butch, por su parte, seguía perplejo; y entonces reaccionó.

¡¿Esa chica iba en serio?!

¡¿Se suponía que era él el que estaba haciendo ruido?!

¡¿Pero qué carajos era esto?!

'¡Al demonio!' maldijo Butch en su mente.

¡Ya estaba harto!

Butch estaba por levantarse. No quería hacer otra cosa más que irse a sentar a otra mesa, pero fue entonces que escuchó algo que lo dejó conmocionado…

"Por cierto. Estaba pensando… Ahora que Boomer está fuera de los Rowdyruff Boys, ¿crees que yo me podría unir al grupo?" le pidió Princesa a Brick de una manera repentina y sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Butch volvieron a quedar abiertos como platos.

¡¿Pero quién carajos se había creído esa idiota?!

"Ándale, ¿sí?" le imploró Princesa al pelirrojo.

"Mmn. Dejar que te nos unas... Déjame pensarlo un poco…" y para el horror de Butch, parecía que Brick estaba considerando esa idea.

¡¿Acaso él estaba en medio de una pesadilla?!

Si así era el caso, y esto en verdad era un sueño; entonces, por todo lo sagrado y sexy del mundo, ¡que alguien venga y lo despierte, por favor!

Brick se veía algo pensativo, y momentos después, le respondió a Princesa…

"Lo siento, Princesa. Pero me temo que no será posible" Brick dijo su respuesta final.

"¡¿Qué?!" Princesa se quejó con una voz demasiado aguda, mientras que Butch soltó un largo suspiro, como si su alma hubiera estado a punto de dejar su cuerpo del susto que se había llevado.

"¡Eres un malvado! ¿Por qué no me dejas unirme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" gritó Princesa mientras golpeaba cómicamente a Brick en su hombro.

Bueno. Al parecer, si las cosas siguen así, Butch ya no necesitaría clavarse los dedos en sus oídos él mismo para quedarse sordo. Ya que, si él seguía escuchando los molestos e incesantes llantos de Princesa, estaba seguro de que sus oídos ya no le funcionarán a partir de ese entonces.

'¡¿Cómo es posible que el señor Morbucks pueda aguantar esto todos los días?!' era lo que se preguntaba el chico de ojos verdes.

El escándalo parecía haber llamado la atención de los demás estudiantes, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo era otro de los berrinches de Princesa, todos decidieron ignorarlo.

Princesa apenas llevaba unas dos semanas en esa escuela, pero era como si todos los alumnos ya conocieran a la chica.

Según parece, Princesa era famosa por todo Townsville gracias a su distinguida… personalidad. Podría decirse que era una especie de reputación, aunque no de la buena.

**Pero a continuación, Butch escuchó algo que detuvo su mundo…**

"Ouch, ouch. Basta" se quejó Brick divertido. "No es que quiera impedir que te nos unas. Es solo que estoy pensando en disolver a los Rowdyruff Boys para siempre."

Princesa dejó de golpear a Brick. Esas palabras la habían dejado desconcertada.

Mientras tanto, Butch sintió como si algo se hubiera quebrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y Brick esperó pacientemente por la reacción de Princesa mientras le sonreía con amabilidad.

Aunque, quien terminó rompiendo el silencio… no fue Princesa, sino…

"¿Es una broma?" se escuchó la voz destrozada de Butch. En algún momento, el chico se había levantado de la mesa sin que él mismo lo notara.

"¿Eh?" Brick se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Butch de esa manera.

"Esta no es más que una de tus bromas, ¿cierto?" insistió Butch. El chico había agachado su cabeza, por lo que no se podía ver bien la expresión que tenía en su rostro. Aunque aún era posible ver que estaba apretando fuertemente sus dientes mientras temblaba en su lugar.

Los ojos afilados de Brick se abrieron un poco por la leve sorpresa que sintió segundos atrás, pero entonces se puso serio.

"Hablo en serio" respondió Brick. "A partir de este momento, los Rowdyruff Boys no existirán… ¡jamás!" declaró Brick con un tono definitivo, como si nada en el mundo lo pudiera obligar a cambiar de opinión.

Al escuchar eso, el chico de ojos verdes sintió… como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir.

'¿Qué es esto?' era lo que se preguntaba Butch en su mente.

¿Acaso él estaba en medio de una pesadilla?

Se le volvió a ocurrir la misma idea, solo que esta vez no ya no le daba nada de gracia.

Entonces, fue como si el tiempo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido en ese instante.

En la mente de Butch se comenzaron a manifestar varias imágenes. Imágenes de tres niños que estaban corriendo juntos: haciendo travesuras, riéndose por tonterías, y diciendo idioteces. Pero a pesar de todo eso, siempre se encontraban… uno al lado del otro. Juntos. Como si fueran un trio inseparable.

Aunque en este mismo momento, Butch sintió como si la imagen de ese trio de niños se hubiera congelado en su cabeza.

La imagen comenzó a perder todo su color. Solo se podían ver varios tonos de gris.

Finalmente, la imagen terminó rompiéndose en tres partes iguales, separando así a los tres niños… para siempre.

Todo eso ocurrió durante un instante en su mente; y entonces, Butch salió de su trance, y el mundo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad.

Butch estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños, hasta tal punto de que se alcanzaron a ver unos hilos de sangre bajando por sus manos.

"¡Bien!" gritó Butch, lo que alarmó a toda la gente a su alrededor.

Poco después, Butch se marchó con paso apresurado de ese lugar, hacia la salida de la cafetería. Ni siquiera se molestó en llevarse su almuerzo, como si hubiera perdido el apetito.

Todavía seguía ocultando la expresión en su rostro, y varios estudiantes se asombraron ante el comportamiento actual del pelinegro.

Buttercup también miró a Butch confundida, y se sorprendió demasiado cuando, a duras penas, alcanzó a notar una pequeña y diminuta lágrima bajar por el rostro oculto del chico.

A lo lejos, Boomer se vio algo preocupado cuando miró a su hermano en ese estado. Pero cuando recordó algo, dirigió su mirada hacia Brick. '¿Ahora qué fue lo que hizo ese monstruo?' pensó el rubio con una cara de pocos amigos.

Bubbles, a su lado, tomó la mano de su novio para intentar calmarlo. Pero el chico seguía mirando a Brick, como si lo odiara profundamente. La chica no sabía que hacer al respecto.

Todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado.

* * *

Ya había terminado el receso.

Ahora mismo, Brick y Princesa estaban juntos en su clase de música.

Brick estaba tocando, como siempre, un violín; mientras que Princesa estaba tocando el piano. Por lo visto, la chica tenía algo de experiencia tocando ese instrumento.

El pelirrojo estaba demostrando un talento promedio. Ni bien ni mal. Por lo que su maestra de música rara vez le prestaba atención.

Brick continuó tocando monótonamente, y comenzó a observar a Princesa, mirándola discretamente de lado. La chica parecía estar fuera de sí.

Claramente, el evento de hace poco la había dejado en ese estado.

Estaba demasiado callada, con su mirada fija en la partitura que tenía frente a ella; tocando notas musicales de una manera mecánica sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de ello.

'Esta chica de verdad que es especial. Aunque al parecer, ella misma aún no se ha dado cuenta de ello' contempló Brick, como si estuviera planeando algo.

Pero entonces, Brick pensó en la causa del estado mental de princesa.

'Rowdyruff Boys' empezó a reflexionar el pelirrojo.

Era un título que Brick y sus hermanos habían tenido desde que él tenía memoria.

Fue algo que los tres hermanos compartieron y que en el pasado les había dado una razón para su existencia.

Aunque, a fin de cuentas, era algo tonto. Algo que a Brick no le servía para nada.

El título de Rowdyruff Boys no era más que un nombre creado por un trio de niños ignorantes que no sabían nada acerca del mundo real.

Pero aun así, Brick había seguido usando ese título.

¿Por qué razón?

Por nada en especial. Simplemente le había dado igual al chico de ojos rojos.

La reputación no es algo que le pudiera importar a alguien como Brick. Solo era una cosa inservible a sus ojos.

Pero ahora mismo, esa cosa inservible le había dado problemas.

¡Ese título estaba restringiendo a Brick!

Justo como pasó hace poco.

La entidad que estaba manipulando sus alrededores había aprovechado esta restricción en la vida de Brick, manipulando a Boomer para que hiciera algo que terminó llamando la atención de Him.

Si ya pasó algo como esto, entonces uno pensará, ¿qué podría ocurrir después?

Por esto mismo, Brick fue a inspeccionar todo el edificio de los estudiantes de primer año; y cuando vio personalmente el salón de pintura al que asistía Boomer anteriormente, supo que aquella entidad había usado al rubio para causarle problemas a Brick.

¡Y todo esto se debía a que Boomer era un Rowdyruff Boy!

Ahora, Brick sabía que, como Boomer ya había sido expulsado de los Rowdyruff Boys, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aquella entidad comenzara a querer manipular a Butch.

Siendo así, Brick optó por deshacerse de la raíz del problema de una vez por todas. Por lo que él decidió…

¡Disolver a los Rowdyruff Boys!

Varios recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por la mente de Brick, y recordó ciertas frases.

_"Y dime entonces, ¿qué planeas hacer para enmendar tus errores?"_

_"¿Con que volvieron a fallar? Bueno, ya conoces las reglas. Es hora de tu castigo."_

_"Eres el líder, por lo que tú te debes de hacer responsable."_

Brick había escuchado cosas como esas varias veces. Cosas que lo restringían. ¡Y a Brick no le gustaba ser restringido!

¡Él no quería estar atado a nada!

Y en cuanto a Butch…

**¿Acaso tenía algo que ver con Brick?**

¡Butch podía sentirse como le dé su gana! ¡Ese es su propio asunto! ¡No de Brick!

Brick no iba a limitar sus acciones solo para evitar herir los sentimientos de Butch.

La libertad existe en varias formas.

En cierta forma, nuestra propia forma de pensar es capaz de afectar las acciones que tomemos día con día.

Cuando uno solo piensa en lo que puedan pensar los demás, entonces el rumbo de su propia vida será restringido por la existencia de los demás.

Solo cuando alguien empiece a pensar en sí mismo, antes que los demás; será cuando obtenga la verdadera libertad. La libertad… de su propia mentalidad.

Una libertad donde tus acciones no serán restringidas por lo que piensen o puedan sentir los demás; para así obtener, un futuro donde tus posibilidades sean infinitas.

Brick continuó tocando el violín al lado de Princesa y al resto de sus compañeros de clase.

Su futuro… era algo que él mismo iba a decidir, sin importar lo que puedan pensar los demás.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, y sonó la campana; anunciando así la hora de salir.

Los estudiantes ya se estaban despidiendo de sus amigos como siempre. Aunque algunos estudiantes, al salir de la escuela, tenían rostros temerosos mientras alzaban su mirada hacia el cielo.

El día de hoy, el cielo se encontraba despejado. No había ni una sola nube a la vista.

Era una vista pacífica.

No obstante, todos sabían que eso no era más que el preludio de un desastre. Cuando aquel meteorito aparezca en el cielo, podría marcar la perdición para Townsville.

Brick y Princesa se fueron juntos como siempre. Ya se encontraban algo lejos de los demás estudiantes. Se podía apreciar como Brick cargaba con un paraguas guinda que, en esta ocasión, estaba sirviéndole de sombra a los dos adolescentes.

A esa distancia, casi todos los días aún se podría escuchar la voz aguda e irritante de Princesa mientras hablaba con Brick. Pero en esta ocasión, la chica parecía estar algo callada, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

Brick, por su parte, caminaba en silencio al lado de la chica, con una mano cargaba su mochila sobre su hombro y con la otra sostenía el paraguas. Se veía demasiado relajado, como si la actitud de Princesa no le preocupara en lo absoluto.

Parado enfrente de la entrada se encontraba Boomer, viendo al mayor de sus hermanos marcharse de la escuela.

Parecía estar pensando demasiado acerca de lo que pasó en la cafetería, y desvió su mirada para ver a su otro hermano. El chico de ojos verdes se veía demasiado decaído, como si su alma se hubiera marchitado.

Boomer se veía preocupado, y se volteó para ver a Bubbles, quién estaba a su lado "perdón, Bubbles. Pero creo que esta vez voy a ir de regreso con Butch."

Bubbles alzó su mirada para mirar a Boomer, y asintió. La chica sabía que él quería hacer algo por su hermano mediano, en especial después de ver que a Butch pareció ocurrirle algo.

"Está bien, Boomer. De todas formas, hoy también te iba a pedir permiso para ir con mis hermanas. Hoy tenemos algo importarte que hablar con unas personas" le comentó Bubbles.

Boomer le sonrió y también asintió.

Los dos rubios se separaron, y cada quién se fue a atender sus respectivos asuntos.

* * *

Bubbles se fue a donde estaban sus hermanas.

"Muy bien, ya estamos listas" se escuchó la voz de Blossom. La líder de las Puffs ya se había despedido de Dexter hace poco, y había estado esperando a Bubbles junto a Buttercup.

"Ya era hora" se quejó Buttercup algo impaciente mientras miraba a su hermana menor.

"¡Ay, vamos! Solo me tarde un poquito" se defendió Bubbles, haciendo pucheros.

"Aja. Un poquito" recalcó Buttercup con algo de sarcasmo, ya que la rubia suele olvidarse del paso del tiempo cuando está al lado del mequetrefe azul.

Buttercup miró a Boomer a lo lejos como si todavía desconfiara de él. Pero entonces, ella también vio a Butch, quien se encontraba al lado de Boomer.

Al parecer, Boomer estaba cuestionando a Butch sobre algo en especial, pero el pelinegro solo negaba con su cabeza, como si no quisiera hablar de ello. Se veía algo desanimado.

Buttercup recordó cuando vio a Butch llorar hace poco y se vio algo pensativa, pero inmediatamente, frunció el entrecejo y dejó de pensar en eso.

¡¿A ella que le importaba lo que le pasara a ese imbécil?!

Él ha hecho sufrir a varias personas. ¡Bien merecido que se lo tenía!

¡¿Cierto?!

… …

¿Cierto…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó suspirar a Blossom "chicas, tranquilícense. Luego pueden discutir. Ahora mismo, tenemos algo importante que hacer."

Las dos hermanas menores asintieron, y segundos después, emprendieron el vuelo hacia su destino.

* * *

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar.

Las tres Powerpuff Girls estaban enfrente de aquel lugar al que habían acudido innumerables veces en el pasado.

La alcaldía de Townsville.

Lugar en donde nacen las leyes que permiten la prosperidad de la ciudad.

Las chicas tenían una reunión planeada en ese lugar.

Entraron al edificio por la entrada principal, y vieron a un gran número de personas en traje. Unos estaban ocupados contestando sus celulares, como si estuvieran haciendo llamadas importantes; mientras que otros caminaban con paso apresurado de una oficina a otra con maletines en sus manos.

Era una escena algo caótica.

Usualmente, las chicas ya estaban a costumbradas a ver algo así en la alcaldía. Pero estos días, este tipo de cosas parecía empeorar día con día.

Por lo visto, el meteorito estaba causando pánico entre los residentes de Townsville.

Las chicas continuaron caminando sin decir nada, hasta que llegaron a una oficina que parecía ser el lugar más importante de todo el lugar.

Blossom tocó la puerta, y momentos después, se escuchó una voz femenina que tenía un tono elocuente y elegante "llegaron temprano. Pasen, por favor."

Se escuchó un pitido y se quitó el seguro de la puerta.

Blossom tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió.

Las tres entraron a esa lujosa oficina, donde había varios muebles con documentos importantes.

En el medio de la habitación, justo al fondo, se encontraba un gran escritorio elegante, en el cual se podían ver varios tratados que tenían varias firmas. También se encontraban otros papeles apilados, unos sobre otros, a lo largo del escritorio.

Ese lugar daba un ambiente que irradiaba seriedad y madurez. Pero al parecer, ese ambiente refinado fue arruinado cuando las chicas notaron el frasco de pepinillos que estaba encima del escritorio…

"Ah, niñas. Qué bueno verlas. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?" se escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor de edad, con un tono que reflejaba demasiada ignorancia e inmadurez a pesar de su edad.

Era el alcalde de Townsville, quién al parecer, no había cambiado mucho en su manera de ser; solo que ahora se veía más viejo.

Cuando escucharon eso, las chicas se miraron entre ellas con expresiones raras, como si las palabras del Alcalde no tuvieran sentido.

"Señor Alcalde. Le recuerdo que fuimos nosotros quienes invitamos a las chicas" le recordó la señorita Bellum al hombre. "Las llamamos aquí para discutir cómo vamos a proceder con el asunto del meteorito."

La señorita Bellum estaba de pie a un lado del alcalde. Ella se había conservado muy bien para su edad. De hecho, se veía casi igual de bien que siempre. Una respetuosa y atractiva mujer de negocios.

"¿Meteorito? ¡Ah sí! ¡El meteorito!" comenzó a decir el Alcalde.

"¿Qué meteorito?" preguntó el Alcalde confundido, totalmente ignorante de la situación actual.

Blossom se quedó sin habla, mientras que un leve tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Buttercup.

Bubbles soltó una risilla inocente 'ay, Alcalde. Usted nunca cambia.'

La señorita Bellum suspiró "señor Alcalde. ¿Por qué no mejor va a jugar con sus juguetes mientras yo y las chicas hablamos sobre algo?"

"¿Juguetes? ¡Oh, mis juguetes! ¡Rum rum, ruuuuuuuum!" se emocionó el Alcalde, quien entonces se puso a jugar con un camión de bomberos de juguete sobre la alfombra de la oficina…

Las tres chicas miraron a la persona "más importante" de la ciudad desperdiciar felizmente su tiempo mientras toda la ciudad estaba en pánico.

'No entiendo cómo es posible que este tipo siempre logra ganar las elecciones para alcalde' era lo que se preguntaba Buttercup en su mente.

"Antes que nada, permítanme disculparnos una vez más por haber mentido acerca de ustedes en aquella ocasión" se disculpó la señorita Bellum.

Ella se refería a cuando decidieron esparcir el rumor de que las chicas habían derrotado al líder de los monstruos.

"No se preocupe. Nosotras entendemos que ustedes lo hicieron por el bien de la ciudad" respondió Blossom con un tono comprensivo.

La mujer sonrió agradecida y asintió al escuchar eso.

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado, y volviendo al tema, ¿qué me pueden decir acerca del meteorito?" le pregunto la señorita Bellum a las chicas. Su tono de voz delataba el cansancio, la ansiedad y el estrés que estaba sintiendo la mujer. Era un contraste total a la actitud del Alcalde.

Las chicas sintieron algo de lástima por la mujer.

Tal parece ser que la señorita Bellum había tenido demasiado trabajo últimamente, en especial al ver todos los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio.

La mayoría de esos papeles eran de personas que habían vendido sus propiedades en la ciudad. Y esos papeles solo eran los del día de hoy.

Al contar toda la gente que había vendido sus casas en las últimas dos semanas, uno podría calcular que habían conformado un quinto de la población inicial de Townsville.

Ahora mismo, había un gran número de casas deshabitadas, y varias personas habían renunciado a sus trabajos.

Todos ellos… habían abandonado Townsville hace poco. Se fueron a vivir a otras ciudades.

Sin embargo, nadie podía culparlos por hacer esto. No con la amenaza que se dirigía hacia la ciudad con cada segundo que pasaba.

Rápidamente, las tres se enfocaron en el tema actual.

"Señorita Bellum. Con respecto al meteorito, Dexter y el Profesor han hecho varias observaciones desde el momento en que apenas fue descubierto" contestó Blossom de manera precisa, pero luego se vio algo insegura "solo que… después de que ellos calcularon el volumen exacto de ese meteorito… nos han informado que tiene aproximadamente unos 35 kilómetros de radio..."

Cuando escuchó eso, la señorita Bellum tembló por unos momentos y terminó por derribarse débilmente de rodillas en el suelo.

"Así que es cierto. Ya no hay esperanza" la mujer tenía una sonrisa llena de miseria en su rostro, como si ya no supiera que hacer.

"Señorita Bellum…" Blossom se sentía mal al ver a la señorita Bellum en ese estado mental tan débil. La chica de ojos rosados siempre había visto a la mujer como su modelo a seguir. Siempre tan responsable y dedicada con su trabajo.

Pero ahora, ella estaba viendo a la señorita Bellum soportar una carga demasiado pesada en sus delicados hombros. Una carga, que la mujer no podía soportar por sí misma.

Y todo eso se debía… al tamaño descomunal de aquel meteorito.

Anteriormente, las chicas se habían encargado sin muchos problemas en detener meteoritos que se dirigían a Townsville.

Pero esos meteoritos no tenían ni una centésima parte del volumen de aquel meteorito que colisionaría contra la ciudad en dos semanas más.

No había comparación conforme al tamaño.

Detener un meteorito de ese tamaño, incluso para las Powerpuff Girls, resultaba simplemente como algo imposible de lograr.

Buttercup no soportó ver a la señorita Bellum en ese estado, y declaró llena de confianza "solo es una roca más grande de lo normal. Algo como eso jamás podrá contra nosotras, ¿no es así, Blossom?"

Pero Blossom no le respondió a su hermana. Ella parecía tener sus propias dudas.

Desde aquella vez en que los cuatro fueron derrotados abrumadoramente por aquel murciélago gigante, y ni siquiera tuvieron la menor posibilidad de ganar; Blossom había cambiado su manera de pensar. Sobre todo porque en aquella ocasión, ellos pudieron haber terminado… muertos.

Desde ese día, Blossom había entendido perfectamente que: realmente existen cosas en el mundo que ellos no serán capaces de enfrentar. Cosas que están en un nivel completamente superior al de ellos.

"¿Blossom?" Bubbles se veía algo nerviosa cuando vio dudar a su líder. Si ellas no hacían algo, entonces, ¿qué le iba a pasar a la ciudad?

"Está bien, niñas. No presionen a Blossom" comentó la señorita Bellum, quien, al parecer, había recuperado su compostura. Se levantó del suelo y les sonrió tiernamente a las tres.

"Entiendo que hay cosas que incluso ustedes mismas no podrán detener. Ya han hecho demasiado por la ciudad durante todos estos años, y lo hicieron sin pedir nada a cambio. Por eso, déjenme darles mis más sinceras gracias" terminó de decir, e inclinó su cabeza hacia las tres en señal de respeto y gratitud.

Las tres chicas mostraron expresiones de sorpresa, e inmediatamente, Buttercup no pudo evitar tomar a Blossom del brazo y murmurarle en el oído "¡Blossom!, ¡¿pero qué haces?!"

Blossom, por su parte, solo desvió su mirada. Rehusándose a ponerlas a ella y a sus hermanas en peligro una vez más.

"Chicas, esto es algo que ya está fuera de nuestras manos. La siguiente semana daremos la orden a todos los ciudadanos de evacuar la ciudad. Hasta entonces, disfrutemos de nuestros últimos días como ciudadanos de Townsville. Pueden retirarse" la señorita Bellum se había volteado para darle la espalda a las chicas. Estaba viendo la ciudad por la ventana de la oficina que estaba detrás del escritorio. La ciudad a la que ella le había servido desde hace varios años.

Las Powerpuff Girls vieron la espalda de la señorita Bellum. Era la espalda de una mujer que había intentado todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvar la ciudad que tanto valoraba, hasta el punto de quedarse sin ninguna opción posible; perdiendo así toda señal de esperanza.

Blossom quería decir algo más, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio unas lágrimas bajar por el rostro de la mujer, las cuales caían en la alfombra de la oficina, y que dejaban pequeñas marcas húmedas en la misma.

Al final, las tres chicas decidieron salir de aquella oficina… que le había fallado a sus ciudadanos. Y donde también se podían oír… los alaridos de un hombre mayor, que estaba jugando con su camión de bomberos.

"¡Rum! ¡Rum Ruuuuum!"

* * *

En ese mismo momento, parecía que otras personas tenían sus propios problemas.

En la casa de los Rowdyruff Boys, Boomer estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala viendo un programa de televisión.

El rubio no parecía estar demasiado interesado en ese programa. Más que nada, estaba dándole miradas furtivas a la persona que estaba sentada al otro extremo del sofá: Butch.

Los dos habían regresado juntos hace poco a su hogar, y Boomer había tratado de hablar con su hermano verde durante el trayecto de regreso, pero Butch solo desviaba su mirada e ignoraba a Boomer, como si no quisiera hablar con él por el momento. Por lo que los dos volaron sin decir nada, manteniendo un silencio incómodo.

Ahora, Boomer miró reservadamente a su hermano una vez más. El tipo estaba sentado, mirando la televisión con una mirada perdida.

Butch había notado las miradas que le estaba dando su hermano menor, pero esta vez suspiró y terminó por decirle al rubio "muy bien. Si quieres decir algo, entonces dilo. Terminemos con esto."

Boomer se rascó su cabeza algo nervioso. Él de verdad que no sabía cómo hablar en esos momentos, siendo que era muy raro ver a Butch en ese estado tan… serio, y a la vez decaído.

El rubio desvió su mirada de Butch y miró la televisión, pero de todas formas dijo "¿pasó algo hoy?"

Butch arqueó una ceja, y esta vez fue él quien se volteó un poco para mirar a Boomer de lado.

A Butch le pareció algo fuera de sí el tono que acababa de usar Boomer.

Butch no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era como si Boomer pudiera entender por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Como si él mismo… hubiese pasado por algo similar.

El pelinegro relajó su mirada y también desvió su mirada del rubio.

Ahora, los dos hermanos estaban viendo el programa sin decirse nada.

Lo único que se podía escuchar, eran las voces de los personajes de aquel programa que estaban viendo los dos. Era un ambiente serio y relajante, pero más que nada… reconfortante.

"Acaba de disolvernos" comentó Butch de manera repentina.

"¿Eh?" Boomer no entendió bien lo que quiso decir.

Butch guardó silencio por unos segundos, y bajó su mirada para esconder su expresión. Y entonces, aclaró lo que dijo hace poco "Brick… acaba de disolver… a los Rowdyruff Boys, para siempre," se podía percibir un sentimiento de pérdida en el tono de su voz.

Boomer sintió como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco.

Al principio, su expresión seguía igual de siempre, como si no hubiera entendido lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero cuando terminó de procesar esas palabras, sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir demasiado, expresando su conmoción y los desconcertado que estaba.

Esas palabras eran algo que Boomer jamás esperó escuchar en su vida.

Cuando volvió en sí, tuvo ganas de decir algo al respecto; pero entonces recordó a Butch, y se volteó inmediatamente para mirarlo.

Nuevamente, Butch tenía una expresión perdida en su rostro. No se sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Fue entonces que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Butch y comenzó a carcajearse.

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Viste eso, hermano? Ah. Que gracioso. Me pregunto, ¿de dónde sacarán todas esas ideas?" se rio Butch, como si hubiera visto algo divertido en el programa que estaban viendo.

Boomer solo continuó mirando a Butch en silencio, y su rostro se fue volviendo uno de preocupación.

"Butch…" murmuró el rubio en voz baja; pero a pesar de eso, el pelinegro fingió no escucharlo.

Después de eso, los dos ya no se dijeron nada más, y terminaron de ver aquel programa en silencio.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentamente, y la gente no hubiera querido que fuera de otra forma. Especialmente por aquel meteorito que amenazaba sus vidas.

Era viernes. Las Puffs ya habían terminado con su día en la escuela y estaban descansando en su hogar.

Usualmente, las chicas habrían empezado a planear como pasarían el fin de semana, pero era diferente en esta ocasión.

¡Bam, bam, bam!

Se escuchaban unos golpes fuertes contra una puerta.

"¡Blossom!" gritó Buttercup, golpeando la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Bubbles estaba a su lado. Aunque la chica se veía algo insegura.

"¡No puedes seguir escondiéndote de esta forma en tu habitación!" la puff verde acusó a su hermana, como si hubiera algo que la molestara.

Buttercup dejó de azotar la puerta por unos segundos, esperando una respuesta por parte de su líder. Pero lo único que escuchó al final, fue un silencio profundo.

La chica se enojó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorada "no es posible. ¿En serio ella esta…? Y en un momento como este. ¿Puedes creerlo, Bubbles?" Se volteó para ver a su hermana menor.

Bubbles suspiró y vio la puerta que tenían frente a ella. Tenía adherido un pequeño letrero, con la forma de un moño rojo, y el cual tenía grabado la palabra "Blossom."

"Déjame intentar" fue lo único que dijo Bubbles, pidiéndole permiso a su hermana verde.

"¡A ver si a ti si te escucha!" respingó Buttercup malhumorada, pero de igual manera le dio el paso a la rubia para que se acercara a la puerta.

Knock, knock.

Bubbles tocó suavemente la puerta. "¿Blossom?" llamó en voz baja.

Silencio.

Segundos después, todavía no había respuesta por parte de la líder.

Bubbles continuó mirando la puerta, y posó delicadamente su mano sobre esta.

"Blossom, sé que me estas escuchando" comentó la rubia con un tono serio. "Solo quiero decir, que no importa que es lo que decidas hacer, estaremos contigo" terminó diciendo con un tono comprensivo.

Seguido a esto, Bubbles removió su mano de la puerta y se volteó para ver a Buttercup con una sonrisa que no era una sonrisa.

Buttercup se sorprendió un poco al ver así a su hermana menor, y se desconcertó más cuando esta comenzó a empujarla para dejar sola a Blossom. "¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? Sin empujar, sin empujar" se quejó Buttercup mientras su voz se alejaba cada vez más de ese lugar.

Las dos hermanas menores se retiraron del lugar y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

Era como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en primer lugar.

Pero del otro lado de esa puerta…

Se encontraba Blossom.

Todo este tiempo, la pelirroja había estado recargando su espalda sobre la puerta de su habitación mientras guardaba silencio, como si no quisiera ser descubierta por sus hermanas menores; y alcanzó a escuchar todo lo que le habían querido decir. Las últimas palabras que había dicho Bubbles seguían retumbando en su cabeza _"estaremos contigo."_

Blossom se abrazó a sí misma y se mordió ligeramente el labio.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? En especial, después de que escuchó esas palabras.

La líder de las Powerpuff Girls estaba atrapada en un dilema.

Un problema… en donde ella tenía que tomar una decisión.

Abandonar la ciudad donde ella había vivido casi toda su vida al lado de los otros residentes de Townsville…

O quedarse a enfrentar aquel meteorito que amenazaba con destruir Townsville.

La chica quería hacer lo posible para salvar su ciudad, pero tampoco quería ponerlas en peligro a ella y sus hermanas.

La pelea contra el murciélago había dejado una cicatriz muy profunda en su autoconfianza.

Blossom bajó su mirada, para mirar el suelo de su habitación. Estaba viendo el rayo de luz que había entrado por la ventana de su habitación.

Era una ventana enorme con forma circular.

En la residencia Utonium se habían hecho varias remodelaciones durante los últimos años. Las tres chicas necesitaban su propio espacio personal, por lo que cada una de ellas terminó teniendo su propia habitación.

Tres habitaciones del mismo tamaño, y cada una tenía una ventana similar a las tres que tenían cuando aún eran niñas.

Blossom levantó su mirada se acercó a su ventana para contemplar su ciudad.

La vista era tan hermosa y pacífica, pero por una broma del destino, todo eso se terminaría volviendo una ruina.

La chica no sabía qué hacer. Esta decisión era demasiado para ella sola.

Blossom decidió despejar su mente, por lo que abrió la ventana de su habitación y salió volando hacia la ciudad. Planeaba recorrer Townsville para apreciar de cerca la ciudad en donde se había criado desde pequeña.

Voló por toda la ciudad, dejando detrás de ella una estela de luz de color rosa; y al verla, los ciudadanos exclamaban y levantaban sus manos para saludarla. Ella sonrió cálidamente ante eso.

Continuó surcando los cielos, y comenzó a ver la casa de todos sus amigos.

Vio el camper de Mitch a lo lejos, la casa de Robin, de Dexter, de Mike, y la de los demás.

Tantos recuerdos.

La pelirroja sintió ganas de llorar, pero logró contenerse.

Ella ya se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, y descendió en el suelo para observar la vida de la demás gente.

Miró a los ciudadanos ocupados en su rutina diaria.

Familias, amigos, parejas; era una escena que llenaba de calidez el corazón de la chica. Sin contar el hecho de que ella vio como algunas personas parecían estar nerviosas, todo por culpa del meteorito.

Esto último le hizo recordar su situación actual… y la pelirroja alzó su mirada para ver el cielo azul de ese día soleado.

'Solo quedan cerca de siete días' meditó la chica mientras mantenía su vista en el cielo, como si sintiera que el meteorito terminaría por aparecer en cualquier momento.

Fue entonces que Blossom sintió algo chocar suavemente contra su pierna, sacándola así de su trance.

"Ouch" escuchó un leve quejido cerca de ella, y bajó su mirada para mirar mejor lo que había pasado.

Cuando vio de que se trataba, sus ojos rosados se relajaron un poco.

Era una pequeña niña.

La cual había aparecido inesperadamente entre toda esa multitud de gente.

Al verla mejor, parecía que la pequeña estaba buscando algo en especial; pues se veía algo preocupada, como si hubiera perdido algo.

Blossom inspeccionó sus alrededores, hasta que miró que, en el suelo cerca de ella, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una pequeña muñeca de trapo.

Se agachó para recoger la muñeca, pero su mano terminó chocando con la pequeña mano de la niña.

"¡Ah!" exclamó repentinamente la niña, y apartó su mano, como si se hubiera llevado un buen susto.

Blossom también se sorprendió un poco, pero de todas formas tomó la muñeca con su mano. Y cuando vio detenidamente a esa muñeca… los ojos de Blossom se abrieron un poco más.

Esa era una muñeca de la líder de las Powerpuff Girls: Blossom Utonium.

Una muñeca de ella misma.

Blossom miró la muñeca algo sorprendida, y luego escuchó un grito lleno de asombro y confusión.

"¡¿Eh?!" gritó nerviosamente la niña cuando notó quien había sido la persona que levantó su muñeca.

Blossom y la niña se miraron por unos segundos en silencio, y entonces, la pelirroja le sonrió tiernamente a la niña.

Extendió su brazo, con la muñeca en su mano, hacia la niña. "¿Es tuya?" le preguntó Blossom con un tono cálido y maternal.

No obstante, parecía que la niña todavía seguía en un estado de shock.

"E-Eh… Ah…" la niña se había quedado sin palabras, pero Blossom fue paciente y continuó sonriéndole tiernamente.

Finalmente, la niña tomó su muñeca. "G-Gra-" aún seguía batallando para hablar. "¡Muchas gracias!" terminó diciendo enérgicamente mientras tenía una expresión que delataba su admiración por la chica.

Era una escena conmovedora.

Una pequeña niña… junto a la heroína que admiraba más que nadie en el mundo.

"¿No te lastimaste?" le preguntó Blossom de una manera que reconfortó a la niña.

"N-No. Estoy bien" parecía que la pequeña aún seguía algo nerviosa, pero entonces recordó algo y le preguntó a la chica con algo de curiosidad "todos tienen miedo porque dicen que algo está a punto de destruir la ciudad. ¿Es eso cierto?"

Blossom recordó su situación actual y se sobresaltó un poco, pero cuando vio la mirada de la niña, llena de expectación; causó que todas las dudas y preocupaciones de la heroína se despejaran, ayudándola a darse cuenta claramente de lo que en verdad quería hacer.

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Blossom, sus ojos rosados brillaban con resolución.

"No importa qué intente amenazar a Townsville, jamás permitiré que nuestra ciudad sea destruida. Porque para eso estamos aquí, ¡las Powerpuff Girls!" era como si Blossom por fin hubiera despertado en ese momento.

Ella era una heroína. Ella misma había decidido eso. ¡Y nada la hará cambiar de parecer!

Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a brillar, como si su admiración por Blossom creciera aún más.

"¡Sí!" asintió alegremente la niña mientras le sonreía a la superheroína.

"¡Emily!" se escuchó la voz de una mujer preocupada corriendo hacia ellas.

"¡Mamá!" llamó la niña, para luego ir corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

"¡Señorita Utonium, gracias por cuidar de mi hija!" le agradeció la mujer.

Blossom solo asintió, y momentos después, se despidió de las dos.

La pelirroja seguía parada en su lugar, viéndolas irse. Aunque poco después, notó que la pequeña niña se había volteado para mirarla a ella una vez más.

"¡Powerpuff Girls!" gritó alegremente la niña mientras alzaba la pequeña muñeca, que tenía la forma de Blossom, en su mano.

Blossom sonrió una vez más al ver eso.

Después de esto, Blossom se sentía más que decidida.

No importa lo que pase, incluso si una dichosa calamidad decide acercarse para intentar destruirlo todo, ¡ella protegería su ciudad!

'Sin importa lo que tenga que hacer.'

Blossom desvió su mirada, y miró a la lejanía. Ahí, se encontraba una casa.

Justo como hace poco, cuando ella había visto la casa de todos sus amigos, ella también había notado cierta casa.

La chica se quedó mirándola en silencio, y se repitió a sí misma una vez más…

'Sin importa lo que tenga que hacer…'

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Tenía sus ojos cerrados._

_No sabía dónde estaba en ese momento, pero se podían escuchar varios sonidos alrededor de él._

_Unos sonidos que parecían ser producidos por máquinas y computadoras._

_Abrió sus ojos lentamente, y cuando lo hizo, vio que todo se veía borroso. Sus alrededores carecían de color una vez más._

_'¿Ahora… en donde estoy?' se preguntó a sí mismo, como si ya se hubiera esperado una situación como esa._

_Forzó sus ojos, y a duras penas logró reconocer sus alrededores. Solo que cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que… estaba dentro de un tanque de hibernación, el cual estaba lleno de un líquido especial. Ese líquido estaba demasiado frio y le robaba sus pocas fuerzas al chico._

_Beep, beep, beep._

_Bajó su mirada para primero mirar sus brazos, y luego vio el resto de su cuerpo._

_El chico parecía estar desnudo en ese tanque de hibernación, y también, tenía varias jeringas clavadas por todo su cuerpo, las cuales estaban conectadas a varias bolsas de sangre._

_Notó que el tono de su piel se veía demasiado pálido, como si le hubieran extraído una gran cantidad de sangre; dejándolo así en un estado débil._

_También notó que tenía varios cables saliendo de varias zonas abiertas de su cuerpo. Parecían estar conectados a un gran número de máquinas, diseñadas específicamente para observar su pulso y otras cosas._

_El brillo en los ojos del chico se apagó completamente, como si hubiera recordado algo._

_'Así que ahora es esto' pensó lógicamente._

_¡Beep, beep, beep!_

_De repente, la máquina que estaba tomando su pulso y otras más comenzaron a producir sonidos muy fuertes._

_"Oh. ¿Así que el espécimen número 1 ya se despertó?" se escuchó una voz distorsionada._

_El chico levantó su mirada, y vio lo que parecía ser una persona. Tenía puesta una bata de laboratorio, pero su rostro estaba borroso._

_Lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir de esa persona, era su postura encorvada y su pelo blanco. Según parece, ese individuo era alguien que estaba en la tercera edad._

_Más figuras comenzaron a aparecer al lado de ese viejo científico. Todos llevaban batas y parecían estar tomando apuntes en unas libretas que llevaban consigo._

_"¿Cómo va todo?" se escuchó otra voz distorsionada, y se acercó un hombre que parecía estar vestido en un uniforme militar._

_"Ah. Lo estábamos esperando. Permítanme agradecerles una vez más por permitirme trabajar con un espécimen tan fascinante" comentó el científico._

_"Suficiente de eso. Quiero saber, ¿cuándo podrá tener listos los resultados esperados?" cuestionó fríamente aquel hombre._

_"No puede ser. Ustedes en verdad que no tienen paciencia. Un buen trabajo jamás debe de ser apresurado" respondió el científico, eludiendo sutilmente la pregunta del hombre._

_"Hmph" se quejó el hombre, pero no dijo nada más._

_"Bueno. Parece que nuestro pequeño conejillo de indias ya estuvo despierto lo suficiente. Hora de volver a dormir" le habló nuevamente el científico al chico que se encontraba dentro de aquel contenedor, su voz tenía un tono juguetón, y poco después, presionó un botón que soltó una sustancia dentro del tanque de hibernación._

_Al tener contacto con esa sustancia, los ojos del chico se sintieron cada vez más pesados, y su mundo estaba empezando a dar vueltas._

_"Como siempre, este somnífero hecho con antídoto X sí que hace maravillas" fue lo último que escuchó decir el chico antes de perder el conocimiento. Esa voz sonaba llena de satisfacción y confianza, como si toda esa situación le resultara de lo más normal._

… …

Nuevamente, abrió sus ojos rojos, los cuales estaban vacíos y sin emoción alguna.

Brick tenía la misma expresión indiferente.

Dia tras día, todas las mañanas, el despertaba de esas pesadillas; las cuales eran causadas por la entidad que estaba manipulando sus alrededores.

El chico no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a arreglarse para empezar su día.

Se bañó con pura agua caliente, utilizando una pequeña runa a escondidas como siempre, y bajó a desayunar.

Era sábado, por lo que no tenía escuela ese día.

Tenía planeado disfrazarse para merodear por la ciudad una vez más, pero cuando miró por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

Gracias a esto, el pelirrojo decidió cancelar su "investigación" del día.

Él no tenía ningún interés por hablar con sus hermanos, así que volvió a subir las escaleras para encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación.

Acomodó una silla al lado de su ventana y agarró un libro para comenzar a leerlo.

Mientras leía el libro, la mente de Brick estaba en otro lado.

Cuando pensó en la pesadilla que tuvo hace poco, no pudo evitar pensar en la entidad del destino que no dejaba de causarle problemas.

El día de ayer, cuando Brick se encontraba en medio de su "investigación" por la ciudad, sintió las pulsaciones del anillo del destino.

Cuando se concentró en identificar el lugar, donde aquella extraña entidad estaba manipulando el destino… Brick se dio cuenta de que había sido cerca de su hogar.

No podría considerarse muy cerca, pero si había ocurrido como a unas dos o tres cuadras de su casa.

Algo estaba por ocurrir y él estaba seguro de ello.

Brick desvió su mirada del libro para mirar las gotas que estaban cayendo en el vidrio de la ventana, y alzó su mirada para ver el cielo nublado.

'Me pregunto si esta vez… el cielo no se despejará jamás' pensó Brick emotivamente, como si existiera la posibilidad de que el cielo azul no pudiera ser visto nuevamente.

A Brick no le gustaban los días nublados.

Una vez más, justo como aquel día nublado en que él había combatido contra el rey de los monstruos, tenía ganas de suspirar. Pero aquel ojo flotante seguía en su lugar, y las pulsaciones del anillo del caos no se habían detenido en ningún momento desde que empezó su nuevo año escolar.

El chico bajó su mirada y continuó leyendo su libro en silencio, con el paso normal de una persona ordinaria.

Y mientras lo hacía, sus ojos muertos no tenían nada de luz en ellos.

* * *

Ya se había hecho tarde en ese día, pero la lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros.

No se podía ver mucha gente por los alrededores, pero aun así, parecía que cierto lugar seguía lleno de vida.

En un restaurante familiar, se podían escuchar los gritos de varios niños y las conversaciones casuales de los adultos.

Era un lugar muy bullicioso.

"¡¿Qué?!" y al parecer, entre todo ese ruido, "alguien" había gritado más fuerte de lo normal.

La gente a su alrededor se volteó por un momento por pura curiosidad, pero pocos después desviaron sus miradas para regresar a sus vidas.

No obstante, en la mesa donde se escuchó ese grito, se podía ver a una chica que se había levantado y que estaba señalando acusatoriamente a alguien que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que ella.

Se trataba de Buttercup que estaba señalando a su hermana mayor, Blossom.

Sentados en la misma mesa, se encontraban Bubbles y Dexter. Según parece, estaban teniendo una conversación importante.

Blossom miró a su hermana verde con una mirada seria, y le hizo una seña con su mano para que volviera a tomar su asiento.

Buttercup se relajó un poco y volvió a sentarse, pero no sin antes decir "¿es que acaso te falta un tornillo? ¿Cómo puedes sugerir algo como eso?"

Bubbles y Dexter también se veían algo inseguros.

Al parecer, la pelirroja había decidido hacer algo. Algo para prevenir el desastre que se acercaba a Townsville.

"Está decidido. Mañana mismo, iremos los cuatro a pedirle ayuda a los Rowdyruff Boys" declaró Blossom con un tono autoritativo.

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Buttercup.

¿Su hermana se había vuelto loca?

"B-Blossom" llamó Dexter inseguro, algo que era poco común en él. "Aunque considero que tu sugerencia suena algo… razonable, ¿no crees que esta fuera de contexto? Es decir, ¿en serio crees que nos van a ayudar?" Dexter de verdad que no quería probar ese método.

El científico ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Pues meses atrás, a finales de su primer año escolar, él mismo había intentado pedirle ayuda a Brick.

¿Y qué fue lo que consiguió al final? Solo un montón de burlas por parte del chico de ojos rojos.

Involuntariamente, Dexter apretó sus dientes al recordar esa humillación.

"Sé a qué te refieres" respondió Blossom con un tono serio, "pero la verdad es que necesitamos de su ayuda." La pelirroja se volteó para ver a su hermana más pequeña "¿crees que Boomer nos podría invitar mañana a su casa para hablar con Brick?"

Bubbles tembló por un momento cuando escuchó el nombre de Brick. La chica todavía no se había recuperado totalmente de su trauma.

Blossom se dio cuenta de esto, pero continuó mirándola con una expresión seria. Ahora mismo, el destino de Townsville estaba en sus manos.

Al ver a su hermana mayor en ese estado, la chica de ojos azules entendió que la situación actual requería de su ayuda, y sacudió su cabeza para volver en sí.

"Dame un momento" respondió Bubbles, e inmediatamente, sacó su celular para mandarle unos mensajes a Boomer.

Buttercup, por su parte, estaba viendo como se había desarrollado todo con una expresión de estupefacción total.

Ellos… ¡¿En serio ellos iban a cooperar con unas alimañas repugnantes como esas?!

Buttercup recordó lo que Brick le había hecho a su hermana menor. Sintió como si su sangre quisiera empezar a hervir por la rabia que estaba sintiendo, y al final, no pudo contener su enojo.

"¡Blossom! ¡Ese tipo es una maldita sabandija! ¡Jamás va a cooperar con nosotros! En vez de pedirle ayuda, ¡lo que deberíamos de hacer es ir a darle su merecido!" según parece, su odio por Brick no había disminuido nada durante las últimas semanas. Al contrario, parecía haberse fermentado; ya que aquel día en que ese desalmado casi había lastimado a Bubbles, ella no había logrado golpear al pelirrojo para soltar algo de su rabia.

"Esta decisión es final" declaró Blossom con un tono definitivo, aunque luego continuó con un tono más débil "nuestra ciudad necesita ayuda, Buttercup. Si tienes una mejor idea, soy toda oídos."

La chica de ojos verdes se quedó sin palabras. No sabía que decir.

Era como si la vida de todos los ciudadanos de Townsville dependiera de su decisión, y le pareció que era una carga indescriptible que una sola persona no debería de soportar por sí misma.

Finalmente, ella se dio cuenta de que tan seria era la situación; y que su hermana había soportado esa carga por ella misma durante todo este tiempo.

La pelinegra también recordó a la señorita Bellum.

"¡Hmph!" Buttercup desvió su mirada de Blossom y se levantó de la mesa nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue a pedir un refresco al personal del restaurante.

Mientras Buttercup pedía su bebida, Bubbles había terminado con lo suyo.

"Ya está, Blossom. Boomer dice que mañana podemos ir a visitarlo a su casa" avisó Bubbles después de guardar su celular.

Blossom asintió.

Momentos después, Buttercup regresó con ellos, y siguieron comiendo mientras conversaban acerca de otras cosas.

Sin embargo, Dexter se veía algo pensativo, como si de verdad no quisiera ir a pedirle ayuda a alguien como Brick.

* * *

Pasó un día, y la lluvia no había cesado desde entonces, por lo que Brick también tuvo que interrumpir su investigación durante ese día.

Todo se veía tranquilo en su casa, de no ser por el ambiente… incómodo por el que estaban pasando dos de sus residentes.

En la sala se encontraban los tres hermanos viendo un programa de televisión.

Butch estaba sentado en un sillón, mientras que Boomer y Brick estaban sentados en el sofá.

A Boomer no le gustaba estar sentado en el mismo lugar que ese… monstruo. Pero de todas formas tenía que hacer eso para cumplir lo que le había prometido a Bubbles el día de ayer.

No obstante, el rubio jamás esperó que las cosas se iban a desarrollar de esa forma.

"Fíjate que ayer, mi papi me llevó al centro a comprar ropa nueva, ¡pero estaba demasiado fea y horrible! Entonces le dije que, a partir de ahora, sería mejor pedirla importada, ya que en esta ciudad solo tienen puros harapos" se escuchó una voz molesta, la cual estaba taladrando los tímpanos de Butch y Boomer.

Si. Princesa había ido a visitarlos ese día. Bueno, mejor dicho, fue a visitar específicamente a Brick.

La chica estaba sentada en el medio del sofá, entre Boomer y Brick. Solo que la chica estaba sentada demasiado cerca del pelirrojo.

'¿Por qué tenía que ser este mismo día?' era lo que se preguntaba Boomer en su mente.

El chico de ojos azules ya había hecho planes con Bubbles para ese día. Ella vendría a visitarlo, junto con Dexter y sus hermanas, para hablar sobre algo importante. Y querían discutirlo principalmente con Brick.

En ese entonces, Boomer había dudado un poco, pero al leer los mensajes adorables de Bubbles, no pudo rehusarse a las plegarias de su novia.

De hecho, cuando apenas había empezado su día, Boomer sintió que todo había salido bien hasta el momento. Pues como estaba lloviendo afuera a cantaros, Brick se había quedado en la casa.

Esta había sido la incertidumbre que más le preocupaba a Boomer, pues Brick jamás hacia caso a las peticiones de los demás. Incluso él, que era su hermano menor, no sería diferente.

Boomer recordó aquellos días en los que él y Butch querían pasar algo de tiempo con el pelirrojo; pero al final, Brick terminaba ignorándolos completamente, para después irse solo a donde más le daba su gana.

Boomer odiaba recordar esos días. Esos días en los que él le había implorado a ese monstruo algo de su tiempo libre.

Pero esto había probado su punto. Ya que, si Boomer le pedía a Brick que se quedara en la casa, solo para discutir algo con las Powerpuff Girls y Dexter… entonces a Brick de seguro no le iba a importar y saldría de ahí sin pensarlo dos veces para continuar haciendo sus cosas.

Por eso mismo, Boomer se sintió aliviado cuando vio que estaba lloviendo afuera, pues Brick nunca salía afuera durante los días lluviosos.

El rubio tampoco le avisó a Brick sobre la visita de Bubbles y los demás, pues seguramente Brick terminaría por encerrarse en su habitación como de costumbre para ignorar a los demás.

Todo había salido bien, hasta que…

"¡Pero al menos en ese lugar vendían unas hermosas zapatillas!" exclamó Princesa mientras le mostraba las zapatillas que tenía puestas a Brick.

"Se ven muy bien" la elogió Brick cortésmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Boomer miró de lado a esa pareja tan inusual. Se veía un poco miserable.

¡Todo había sido perfecto hasta que Princesa decidió aparecer de la nada!

El rubio suspiró, para entonces mirar a su otro hermano.

Butch estaba sentado solo en el sillón. Su mirada estaba enfocada en el programa que estaban viendo. Era un programa de tiendas que Princesa había querido ver, y Brick había accedido a su capricho, pues el pelirrojo era quién tenía el control remoto del televisor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ese programa no le interesaba para nada a Butch, seguía viéndolo con una expresión perdida y sin quejarse.

Boomer notó como era que el pelinegro temblaba cada vez que escuchaba la voz chillona de Princesa, como si la voz de la chica fuera lo suficientemente molesta para hacer que Butch regresara al mundo real, aunque sea solo por un segundo. Después, Butch se volvía a calmar para seguir viendo el programa en silencio.

'Butch…' pensó Bomer preocupado. Él sabía que la disolución de los Rowdyruff Boys le había afectado demasiado, siendo que Butch era el que se sentía más apegado a ese título.

Recordó quién fue el responsable de todo esto, y nuevamente, se volteó a mirar a Brick de lado. Sus ojos azules mostraban desprecio.

'Este maldito monstruo' pensó Boomer con algo de rencor.

Aunque, de todas formas, Boomer no entendía que era lo que planeaba Brick en esta ocasión.

El rubio había escuchado por toda la ciudad que un meteorito estaba por impactar contra Townsville en tan solo una semana más., pero Brick parecía hacer caso omiso a todo eso, como si ni siquiera se hubiera enterado de todo eso.

Boomer sabía que esto último era algo imposible. Conociendo a Brick, él debería de estar mejor enterado de la situación que el mismo rubio.

Y aun así, Brick se veía demasiado tranquilo; platicando casualmente con Princesa. Justo como ahora.

Por alguna razón, ver a Brick tan tranquilo en una situación como esta, le provocaba al rubio una sensación de que algo andaba mal.

Brick sintió la mirada de Boomer sobre él, y dejó de ver a Princesa para ver a su hermano más pequeño por un instante.

Boomer se estremeció un poco, pero luego le mostró una expresión llena de desprecio y odio a Brick, a lo que Brick le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura.

Esa sonrisa causó que el chico de ojos azules sintiera un escalofrío subir por su espalda, y desvió su mirada de Brick para volver a mirar la televisión. Esa actitud tan relajada de Brick lo perturbaba demasiado.

"¡Y ve este bolso! Es de la mejor calidad" Princesa no dejaba de alardear sobre sus pertenencias a Brick. "¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡En esa tienda venden mi marca favorita de perfumes!" chilló enérgicamente la chica.

Boomer se tapó los oídos cuando Princesa dio ese último grito y miró a Brick de lado, conversando casualmente con la chica.

'En serio, es justamente como dijo Butch. ¡Esta chica es una banshee!" se quejó Boomer en su mente.

El menor de los hermanos ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar voces agudas, siendo que Bubbles era su novia. Pero Bubbles tenía un tono angelical en su voz, provocando que el rubio sintiera varias mariposas haciéndole cosquillas en su interior cada vez que la escuchaba decir algo. Mientras que la voz de Princesa… ¡era similar a escuchar a alguien rasguñando un pizarrón con sus uñas!

Boomer no entendía para nada a Brick.

El tipo podría ser considerado como un monstruo frio, carente de alma y de emociones. Pero aun así, se veía tan feliz al lado de alguien tan insoportable como Princesa.

El rubio seguía ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta por toda la sala.

Ding, dong.

Princesa dejó de hablar y los ojos de Brick se afilaron aún más. Los dos miraron hacia la entrada con algo de interés. Era obvio que esos dos no estaban enterados de quien había ido a visitarlos en esa ocasión.

Butch, por su parte, continuó mirando el programa. Parecía seguir en su mundo, viéndose totalmente desanimado.

Los ojos de Boomer se abrieron completamente y salió corriendo hacia la entrada para recibir a las visitas.

"Oh. Llegaron temprano. Pasen. Pasen" Boomer comenzó a hacer ademanes con sus manos, como si quisiera que alguien pasara a la sala.

"¿Quién es a esta hora?" se quejó Princesa malhumorada, pero de todas formas miró con curiosidad, como si quisiera saber quién acababa de llegar; y cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba, la chica soltó un gritó desgarrador "¡ah! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí esas pestes?!"

Los cuatro invitados que acababan de llegar hicieron muecas de desagrado cuando escucharon el chillido ensordecedor de Princesa.

"¡Agh! ¡¿Es que acaso tienes atascado un alto parlante en tu garganta?!" comentó Buttercup, expresando su molestia. Se volteó para ver a Boomer a la cara y lo sujetó del cuello "¿y qué demonios hace ella aquí? ¡Se supone que esta debería haber sido una reunión privada!"

"B-Bueno… Y-Yo…" Boomer se veía algo apenado, como si no supiera como explicarse. El chico había preparado lo que estaba a su alcance. Literalmente, no habría podido hacer algo mejor.

"¿Reunión?" cuestionó Brick, frunciendo el ceño. Él no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

Buttercup apartó al rubio de una manera irrespetuosa y señaló a Brick con su dedo "así es. Queremos hablar contigo sobre algo, así que dile adiós a esa hiena que tienes al lado porque este es un asunto delicado."

Brick afiló su mirada. Sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre Boomer. 'Este infeliz' pensó con algo de irritación.

Luego de escuchar los insultos de Buttercup, Princesa se sintió ofendida, y le repuso a la chica "¿a quién le dices hiena, marimacha? Fíjate que yo puedo estar donde se me dé la gana, y no me rebajaría a obedecer las órdenes de una patética muerta de hambre como tú." Princesa miró a Buttercup con una mirada que expresaba su asco y disgusto, y terminó por decir de una manera altanera "¿por qué mejor no regresas a la cueva de la que saliste? ¡Hmph! ¡Cavernaria sin modales!"

Buttercup comenzó a temblar del enojo que estaba sintiendo, y sentía un gran impulso por querer romperle los dientes a la engreída de Princesa.

Pero fue entonces que Blossom habló "Brick, necesitamos hablar algo contigo y con tus hermanos. ¿Podrías decirle a Princesa que espere en otro lugar? Será solo por unos minutos."

La chica lo había pedido de una forma cortés y razonable.

Sin embargo, estaban hablando de Princesa en este caso.

"¿Y por qué mejor no esperan hasta que yo decida irme? Yo llegué aquí primero, tonta. Además, esta ni siquiera es tu casa para andar corriendo a la demás gente, ¿no es así, Brick?" dijo Princesa, para luego entrelazar su brazo alrededor del de Brick de una manera sugestiva, sin dejar de mirar a Blossom con un aire de superioridad.

Blossom frunció ligeramente el entrecejo al presenciar la actitud malcriada de Princesa. Trató de calmarse, y volvió a pedir de una manera sutil "solo será por un momento."

"Si. Pero es una lástima que en este momento están pasando mi programa favorito, así que, ¡¿por qué mejor no te pierdes tú?!" le contestó Princesa altaneramente.

Buttercup se estaba tronando sus nudillos "si esta zorra se sigue creyendo la reina del mundo-"

Parecía que las cosas no llegarían a ningún lado.

Mientras tanto, Brick estaba guardando silencio, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

Varias posibilidades estaban pasando por su mente, pero se sobresaltó demasiado cuando sintió algo en su mano derecha.

El anillo del destino… había comenzado a emitir pulsaciones.

'¿No me digas que-?' Brick sintió sorpresa, pero sin revelar sus verdaderas emociones en su rostro. Tenía la misma cara de póker de siempre.

'Con que así es' Brick pareció entender algo, y por fin comenzó a hablar, sonando un poco apenado "me temo que no será posible, señorita Utonium. Verá. Princesa nos visitó antes que ustedes, y ella incluso me avisó previamente que me iba a visitar este día. Mientras que yo ni siquiera estuve enterado acerca de esta supuesta reunión de la que tanto hablan."

Princesa sonrió hacia Brick y luego se volteó para sacarle la lengua a Blossom, faltándole al respeto.

Blossom, por su parte, tembló involuntariamente.

Ese nombre.

Desde hace rato, Brick la había estado llamando a ella como: señorita Utonium.

A pesar de que es su apellido real y ella no siente nada de vergüenza por ello, la manera en que lo dice Brick siempre termina por incomodarla.

A veces, y por muy raro que suene, ella preferiría que la siguiera llamando con apodos, como "rosadita." Al menos así, ella no sentiría tanta… ¿repugnancia diría ella? Blossom no sabía exactamente porque, pero le repugnaba que Brick la llamara de esa manera tan cortés.

Volviendo al tema, Blossom estaba en un dilema. Ella quería hablar de algo importante en privado, pero el otro bando se negaba a cooperar.

Así fue, hasta que escuchó un suspiro detrás de ella y sintió una palma en su espalda que la ayudo a reaccionar.

Era Dexter.

"Suficiente de esto. Está bien. Princesa se puede quedar. Después de todo, esto no cambia el hecho de que el meteorito sigue dirigiéndose a Townsville" comentó Dexter con un tono de derrota.

Blossom y Buttercup miraron a Dexter, desconcertadas. Pero cuando vieron la mirada seria y cansada del chico de lentes, Blossom terminó por asentir; mientras que Buttercup bufó malhumorada, pero tampoco se quejó.

Bubbles se veía algo preocupada; y Boomer, quien se encontraba a su lado, solo se rascó su cabeza confundido, como si todavía no hubiera entendido porque razón habían venido a visitarlos a los tres.

Butch miró de lado la situación. El chico se había sentido decaído los últimos días, pero aun así, él seguía siendo Butch, por lo que sintió algo de curiosidad.

Sin embargo, nadie notó como fue que, durante un instante, apareció un brillo siniestro en los ojos de Brick cuando terminó de escuchar esas palabras. 'Entonces es cierto. Estos buenos para nada han venido aquí para… Jejejeje. Que bola de idiotas' se mofaba Brick en su mente.

Blossom se volteó para ver directamente a Brick a los ojos.

Rosa contra rojo.

Una colisión de miradas que había ocurrido incontables veces en el pasado.

"Queremos que… nos ayuden" le pidió Blossom a Brick de una manera seria.

Boomer abrió sus ojos azules, sorprendido.

Esta vez, Butch se volteó completamente para ver mejor. Sentía algo de interés por saber qué había orillado a las Powerpuff Girls a solicitar ayuda, especialmente de alguien tan ruin como ellos. Y también… quería saber que decidiría Brick.

Se habían quedado en silencio.

Pero ese silencio fue roto por una risa altanera "¡ojojojo! ¡Que patético! Las grandiosas y respetables Powerpuff Girls buscando ayuda, y peor aún, de unos villanos. Que ironía."

"¡Eres una-!" Buttercup dio un paso al frente, mirando a Princesa con una expresión de pocos amigos.

No obstante, su avance fue detenido, pues Blossom había bloqueado el camino de Buttercup con su brazo.

Blossom miró de lado a Buttercup y le hizo una seña con su rostro para que retrocediera.

Buttercup entendió su señal y regresó a su lugar, aunque a regañadientes. Estaba de mal humor, pero sabía lo sería que era la situación.

Todos miraron a Brick.

Brick tenía una expresión indiferente en su rostro. Sus ojos vacíos ocultaban perfectamente sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Entonces, una pequeña sonrisa divertida comenzó a manifestarse en su rostro.

"Con gusto aceptaría" empezó a decir Brick, aunque luego dijo con un tono de burla "sin embargo, solo soy un estudiante de primer grado. Así que dudo mucho que mi ayuda pueda servirles de algo con su tarea escolar."

Cuando escucharon esas palabras, todos se sobresaltaron demasiado.

¿Tarea escolar?

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Brick?

Era lo que se estaban preguntando todos.

… …

"Pfft. ¡Jajajajajaja!" se carcajeó Princesa al instante. Según parece, ella había entendido lo que había hecho Brick. Y poco después, todos los demás cayeron en cuenta.

'¡Este maldito!' Buttercup apretó fuertemente sus puños.

'¡Despreciable!' Dexter se sintió demasiado molesto.

'¡Desalmado!' pensó Boomer, mirando a Brick con odio.

'¡Eso no fue muy amable!' Bubbles hizo un puchero.

Butch miró todo en silencio, aunque segundos después, se tapó la boca con su mano; aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Los ojos rosados de Blossom comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

¿Qué era esto?

La chica estaba haciendo lo posible para salvar a Townsville de la catástrofe que se avecinaba.

La señorita Bellum estaba en sus últimas por toda la carga que estaba soportando ella sola.

¡Todos los ciudadanos estaban viviendo con caras de pánico día tras día!

Pero aun así…

¡Este sin vergüenza todavía tenía el descaro para comportarse de esta forma!

Blossom apretó fuertemente sus dientes.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ella se había sentido así de furiosa?

"Ahora no es el momento para hacer bromas, Brick. Estoy hablando en serio. Si no hacemos algo, todos estarán en peligro" parecía que la chica había logrado contener su furia, y continuó razonando lógicamente con Brick.

El pelirrojo asintió. Su rostro demostraba su seriedad. Pero entonces se vio algo nervioso, como si se sintiera algo apenado "muy bien. No sabía que la escuela fuera tan importante para ustedes. Siendo así, déjenmelo todo a mí. Debo de admitir que no soy muy bueno estudiando, ¡pero daré lo mejor de mí! ¿Con qué materia tienen problemas?"

"¡Jajajajajajaja!" se volvió a carcajear Princesa, y segundos después, alguien terminó por acompañarla en sus risas…

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Por favor, para! ¡Me estas matando!" se estaba riendo Butch, con sus dos manos tapando su boca, como si quisiera dejar de reírse. Butch podría sentirse algo triste por la disolución de los Rowdyruff Boys, pero él todavía era un villano; por lo que, cuando terminó de escuchar algo tan cruel como lo de hace poco, no pudo evitar reírse de esa forma.

¿Qué cosa estaba haciendo Brick sino hacerse el tonto?

Lo peor de todo, era que todos en esa sala sabían que el pelirrojo estaba fingiendo ignorancia. Pues, antes de ser reprobado, Brick había sido una de las mentes más brillantes de toda la escuela.

¿Cómo podría alguien así no saber de qué estaban hablando?

Entre esas carcajadas, estaban parados el cuarteto de héroes junto a Boomer. Los cinco estaban viendo a Brick. El pelirrojo aún se veía algo apenado, como si de verdad le molestara el no poder ser de más ayuda.

"¡Yo te daré tus problemas!" gritó Buttercup a punto de abalanzarse sobre Brick, pero fue atrapada por Bubbles y Boomer.

"Buttercup, por favor, cálmate" dijo Bubbles, intentando calmar a su hermana verde, quien no dejaba de querer liberarse de su agarre.

"Vamos, Buttercup. No es para tanto" Boomer sintió como si estuviera tratando de controlar a una fiera. Un movimiento erróneo, y él mismo podría terminar saliendo lastimado.

Esta vez, Blossom no hizo nada para detener a Buttercup.

La chica de ojos rosados estaba temblando de rabia en su lugar.

Recordó aquellos sueños donde ella había presenciado aquella sonrisa llena de ternura y calidez de un joven que tenía el pelo tan largo como ella y que también tenía una gorra roja en su cabeza, y volvió a mirar a Brick.

Aquellos ojos rojos que habían brillado como el fuego de las estrellas, y esos ojos que tenía enfrente de ella que se asemejaban a un par de abismos llenos de sangre…

¡No había forma de que pudieran pertenecer a la misma persona!

'¡No sé porque pensé que este tipo podría cambiar algún día!' la pelirroja se sentía cada vez más humillada conforme procedía la negociación con Brick.

Blossom quería decir algo, pero entonces sintió la mano de Dexter sobre su hombro, lo que terminó calmando a la chica.

Dexter dio un paso al frente y tomó el papel del negociador por Blossom.

"Permíteme aclarar, Brick, que no vinimos aquí esperando ese tipo de… ayuda. Lo que queremos saber es, si podrías ofrecernos tu ayuda para tratar de detener el meteorito que se dirige hacia Townsville" Dexter declaró lo obvio con un tono formal, para que Brick ya no pudiera seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

"Ah. Claro. El meteorito" afirmó Brick serenamente. "Pues por ahí hubieran empezado. ¿En serio tenían que ser tan ambiguos?"

Princesa ya se había calmado. Aún tenía su brazo entrelazado con el de Brick, y estaba viendo fijamente a las chicas y a Dexter. Estaba disfrutando sus miradas llenas de frustración y resentimiento.

Dexter no se dejó afectar por las provocaciones indirectas de Brick "bueno. Dejando eso de lado, ¿nos podrías dar tu respuesta?"

Brick miró directamente a Dexter 'vaya concentración. Este tipo de verdad que aprende rápido de sus errores. Pensar que ha cambiado hasta este punto desde la última vez que conversamos. Je. Pero si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer, entonces veamos como manejas esto…'

"Dexter, Dexter, Dexter" Brick repitió casualmente el nombre del científico. "Parece que la memoria te falla. ¿O acaso ya se te olvido lo que te dije la última vez?"

Esta vez, Dexter no pudo conservar su calma. Se podía ver la sorpresa en su rostro.

Blossom no entendió de que estaba hablando Brick. "¿Pasó algo?" le preguntó a su novio algo insegura cuando lo vio tan tenso.

"V-Veras. Lo que pasa-" comenzó a decir Dexter, pero alguien más le ganó la palabra.

"Lo que pasa, es que anteriormente, Dexter ya me había venido a visitar por su propia cuenta para pedirme ayuda. Según recuerdo, tenía que ver sobre la exploración de la isla de los monstruos o algo similar" comentó Brick con un tono serio, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un brillo que reflejaba burla y desdén.

Los ojos de Blossom se abrieron completamente, y se volteó para ver a su novio "¡Dexter!"

"¡¿En serio le dijiste algo como eso?!" Buttercup acusó inmediatamente al genio.

"No es bueno ocultar cosas como esas" agregó Bubbles, ahora sintiendo algo de desconfianza hacia Dexter.

'Así que de eso habían hablado en aquel entonces' Boomer recordó aquella vez en que Dexter los había ido a visitar, y por fin entendió todo. Dexter solo le había contado al rubio acerca de los ataques de los monstruos y la situación de Blossom, pero jamás le menciono la isla.

Princesa se sentía demasiado afortunada de haber visitado a Brick en ese momento. Estaba disfrutando del mejor espectáculo posible. La chica odiaba con creces a las Powerpuff Girls. Verlas en su dilema actual la llenaba de alegría y emoción.

Butch también había escuchado todo. 'Bah. Así que aparte de feo, este debilucho también es un mentiroso. No sé qué ven en un perdedor como este que no tenga yo' Butch parecía estar recuperando su ánimo al escuchar esa conversación.

El plan para investigar la isla de los monstruos había sido un tema demasiado importante para las Powerpuff Girls. Una situación en la que casi mueren… Pero de todas formas, ¡Dexter había hablado de eso con alguien más! ¡Con un villano para empeorarlo todo!

Brick estaba observando atentamente las reacciones de todos los presentes.

Al pelirrojo no le podría importar menos el pequeño e insignificante drama que estaban teniendo ese cuarteto de bufones.

Lo que Brick de verdad quería saber, era quién de todos ellos era el que estaba siendo influenciado por el destino en esta ocasión. Desde hace unos minutos, el anillo del destino no había dejado de emitir pulsaciones.

Ahora mismo, las pulsaciones eran demasiado leves, por lo que al chico de la gorra le resultaba algo complicado identificar al culpable.

'Parece que Dexter no es el único que ha aprendido de sus errores. Las acciones de esa cosa se están volviendo más difíciles de predecir' él sabía que la entidad del destino estaba empleando esta estrategia después de que Brick empezó a identificar fácilmente sus artimañas.

Anteriormente, Brick solo necesitaba estar cerca de la persona en cuestión, para sentir una gran cantidad de la energía del destino alrededor de ella. Pero ahora, la energía del destino en los alrededores era demasiado errática, como si estuviera afectando a todos y a nadie a la vez.

Podría parecer algo aterrador si aquella entidad manipulara a todos los presentes a la vez. Sin embargo, Brick sabía que ese no era el caso. No con la cantidad diminuta de la energía del destino que habían traído consigo los cuatro intrusos.

Claro que, si Brick no se hubiera hecho cargo de la energía del destino, que previamente había envuelto completamente su hogar, entonces él hubiera tenido un problema peor que este.

Brick suspiro de alivio en su mente cuando pensó en esto último. Después de todo, arriesgarse en aquella ocasión si había valido la pena.

"¡Basta!" gritó Blossom, deteniendo el drama anterior, y se volteó para ver a Dexter "hablaremos de esto después."

"Uh-Oh. Parece que alguien está en problemas" Butch se burló abiertamente con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

Dexter fulminó al verde con su mirada, pero se calmó rápidamente y dejó que Blossom siguiera con la discusión.

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué se le olvidó a Dexter?" la pelirroja le preguntó a Brick.

Fue en ese momento que lo ojos de Brick brillaron intensamente por un segundo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

Normalmente, conociendo a Blossom, ella hubiera mantenido el drama anterior por más tiempo. Ella no debería de haber recobrado su compostura tan rápido, y era más raro que la chica se había volteado directamente para mirarlo, preguntándole exactamente donde él se había quedado.

Era como si Blossom quisiera cumplir cierto objetivo de manera involuntaria. Como si estuviera siendo manipulada por algo, sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de esto mismo.

Brick sonrió.

Todas las pruebas y el tiempo perdido que Brick había hecho momentos atrás habían dado frutos.

"Bueno. Como ustedes sabrán. Dexter me vino a visitar para hablar sobre los monstruos que estaban atacando Townsville. Pero eso no es lo importante. A donde quiero llegar, es que Dexter me había pedido ayuda para ir a investigar la isla de los monstruos con ustedes" dijo Brick, manteniendo esa sonrisa llena de tranquilidad que ponía de malas a Blossom y a los demás.

Blossom miró a su novio de lado y se mordió el labio. ¿Cuántas cosas le estaba ocultando Dexter?

Brick continuó, cerró sus ojos y levantó una mano dramáticamente para expresarse mejor "sin embargo, yo no soy alguien que se deja llevar por el drama del momento. Así que me rehusé." Volvió a abrir sus ojos para mirar directamente a Blossom con una mirada afilada "y no será diferente en esta ocasión."

El pelirrojo había declarado su punto: él no iba a ayudar.

Blossom siguió mirando a Brick a los ojos, su rostro estaba lleno de disgusto. "Nuestra ciudad ha estado manteniendo tus gastos por ti y por tus hermanos desde hace años. ¿No crees que al menos puedes hacer algo como esto para devolverles el favor?"

Esta vez, fue Brick el que se carcajeó "¡jajajajaja! ¡Ay, señorita Utonium! ¡Esa sí que estuvo buena!" Dejó de reír y miró a Blossom seriamente "no le debemos nada a esta ciudad. Si. Ellos han estado cubriendo nuestros gastos personales por un tiempo; pero te recuerdo, que no lo hicieron por nosotros, sino para ellos mismo. Ellos querían librarse de nuestras… estadías nocturnas en las casas de la demás gente. Así que podría decirse que estamos iguales."

La manera en la que Brick había dicho las cosas habían provocado que los héroes comenzaran a echar humo por sus cabezas.

¿Es que acaso podría existir alguien más desvergonzado que Brick?

¿Estadías nocturnas? ¿Quién le iba a creer esa estupidez?

¡El tipo solo había invadido los hogares de gente inocente!

Princesa miró a Brick de lado con una sonrisa furtiva. A ella de verdad le agradaba este Brick tan malvado.

"Brick" empezó a decir nuevamente Blossom, "incluso si te rehúsas a cooperar con nosotros, ¿Qué le pasará a tu hogar si ese meteorito llegara a caer en la ciudad? Esta casa se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad. Será de los primeros edificios en ser destruidos. ¿No deberías de considerar eso primero?"

Pero Brick no se quedaba atrás "¡por favor! Aunque me duela admitir que he invertido demasiado sudor y sangre en esta casa, te recuerdo que hay más lugares donde vivir en este pútrido agujero al que llaman ciudad. Admito que me dolería un poco tener que partir caminos con esta morada. Pero es como suelen decir: la vida sigue."

Los ojos rosados de Blossom se inyectaron de sangre cuando escuchó eso.

¿De qué sudor y sangre estaba hablando Brick? ¡Era obvio que hablaba del sudor y la sangre de los otros ciudadanos de Townsville! A la superheroína tampoco le agrado mucho la forma en la que el villano se refirió a su ciudad.

Además, ¡Brick había insinuado que él solo tenía que causar desastres y sufrimiento a los demás para que le dieran una nueva casa!

Dexter seguía observando atentamente las expresiones faciales de Brick, como si quisiera analizar la manera de pensar de ese malvado. Aunque sus esfuerzos no tenían éxito.

Cada vez que Brick decía algo, Buttercup había tratado de zafarse del agarre del par de rubios para golpear al pelirrojo en la cara. Conforme procedía la plática, ella lo odiaba aún más.

"¡Ojojojo! Bien dicho, Brick. No se preocupen, Powerpuff Girls. Si Brick llega a perder su casa, él es libre de vivir dentro de mi mansión, conmigo" declaró Princesa, quien seguía abrazando sugestivamente el brazo de Brick mientras miraba a las heroínas y a Dexter con burla y desdén.

"¡Brick! ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes moral?!" le imploró Bubbles, quien aún estaba sujetando a Buttercup junto a Boomer.

Brick miró a Bubbles fijamente, y la pobre chica se estremeció cuando sintió a ese par de ojos rojos sobre ella. Ese par de ojos rojos que no dejaban de atormentarla en sus sueños.

Los ojos vacíos del pelirrojo no mostraron emoción alguna incluso después de escuchar esas palabras "¿moral? No digas payasadas. ¡La moral solo es un árbol que da moras! ¡No sirve para nada!"

Blossom miró todo eso con una expresión de pocos amigos. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque razón Dexter no quería pedirle ayuda a alguien como Brick.

¡Al él simplemente parecía no importarle nada!

A Blossom no se le ocurría algo que pudiera usar contra alguien así.

No obstante, momentos después, sus ojos rosados brillaron con inspiración.

Brick se vio algo sorprendido, porque durante ese instante, él sintió que las pulsaciones del anillo del destino se habían intensificado demasiado.

La entidad que lo estaba acechando había dejado de ocultar sus motivos. Con Blossom totalmente expuesta, parecía que quería hacer todo lo posible para interponerse en el camino de Brick.

'Si Brick no está dispuesto a cooperar por métodos normales, ¡entonces es hora de rebajarme a su nivel! ¡Todo sea para salvar a Townsville!' Blossom se veía más que decidida.

"Brick" Blossom lo llamó con un tono autoritativo, "¡nos vas a ayudas a detener el meteorito!"

El pelirrojo observó a Blossom con una expresión indiferente "¿y si me rehúso?"

Blossom sonrió confiadamente "si no cooperas, entonces te vamos a quitar esta casa."

Esta vez, fue Brick el que puso una cara de pocos amigos. 'Con que así quieres jugar' pensó Brick; pero ese pensamiento no estuvo dirigido hacia Blossom, sino a la entidad del destino.

La entidad del destino dejó de tomar un acercamiento pasivo, y optó por ser más agresivo en su avance. Quería usar a los cuatro héroes para ejercer presión sobre Brick. El chico de la gorra sabía cómo trabajaba aquella cosa que no dejaba de perseguirlo. Si él se seguía negando a cooperar con los héroes, entonces la entidad del destino los obligaría a usar la fuerza para forzar a Brick.

Suena ilógico que algo como eso fuera a tener un efecto positivo en el objetivo final de Blossom.

Es decir, ¿obligar a que alguien te ayude a hacer algo?

Normalmente, cuando alguien se atreve a hacer eso, la otra persona podría tratar de sabotear secretamente a quien lo está forzando a cooperar. ¡El riesgo era demasiado alto!

Peor era el caso si dicha cooperación consistía en pelear en el mismo bando. Ese "aliado" al que forzaste a cooperar bien podría terminar apuñalándote por la espalda en el campo de batalla, todo gracias a tu falta de tacto y de respeto.

La entidad del destino había nublado el razonamiento lógico de Blossom, haciendo que la chica se olvidara completamente de este punto de vital importancia.

Aunque, a fin de cuentas, nada de eso importaba.

¿Por qué razón?

Simplemente porque a la entidad del destino no le importaba lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Townsville. Su único objetivo era exponer a Brick ante Him, para que el demonio se encargara del chico de una vez por todas.

¡Lo que pasara después no tenía importancia!

Brick predijo que eso de "quitarle su casa" era solo el comienzo. Si él seguía negándose a cooperar con Blossom, entonces ella seguiría presionándolo con otros pretextos descarados: decirle que ya no podrá asistir a la escuela, que pague todo lo que le debe a Townsville, o que se haga responsable por todos los destrozos que él y sus hermanos habían causado en la ciudad desde que fueron creados.

Las excusas no tendrían fin, y Brick sabía que todo eso terminaría en un conflicto verbal, que luego se desataría en una pelea entre ambos bandos.

El pelirrojo ya se podía imaginar todas las trampas que tendría lista la entidad del destino si llegara a ocurrir una pelea contra las Powerpuff Girls. Especialmente al tomar en cuenta el ojo espía de Him.

Era una situación demasiado riesgosa.

Al darse cuenta de esto, Brick decidió hacer algo de tiempo para pensar en una contramedida que lo ayudara a salir de este problema.

El chico de la gorra todavía tenía la iniciativa. Así que decidió no desaprovecharla.

"En ese caso, estaré dispuesto a cooperar" Brick aceptó abruptamente la petición de los héroes.

Blossom se sobresaltó al escuchar eso. Ella jamás creyó que todo fuera a resultar tan fácil. Estaba a punto de decir algo, como si quisiera cerrar el trato, pero fue interrumpida por Brick.

"Pero a cambio, quisiera hacer mis propias peticiones" declaró Brick. "Solo serán tres peticiones. No deberían de importar mucho a cambio del futuro de Townsville, ¿no lo creen?"

La chica del moño lo pensó por unos momentos, y terminó por acceder "puede arreglarse." Según parece, Blossom había recuperado algo de claridad en su juicio. '¿Por qué habré dicho eso?' pensó la chica algo confundida, como si todavía no supiera porque razón había amenazado a Brick de una manera tan directa.

"Muy bien" asintió Brick. "Mi primera petición, es que me den todo el territorio que se encuentra en las cercanías de la alcaldía de la ciudad."

Dexter sintió que se ahogaba luego de escuchar esos disparates.

¡¿Qué le den a Brick la alcaldía de Townsville?! ¡¿Estaba demente o qué?!

Y para su horror, escuchó decir a Blossom inmediatamente "de acuerdo."

Dexter miró perplejo a su novia.

"Uhm. ¿Blossom? Nosotras no tenemos autoridad para-" comenzó a decir Bubbles, a lo que Blossom solo alzó su mano para silenciar a la menor de sus hermanas.

'¡Demonios!' maldijo Brick en su mente. 'Así que ni siquiera me quieres dar el tiempo suficiente para pensar. De haber sabido esto, entonces hubiera pedido cinco o incluso más peticiones.'

Aunque poco después, Brick se dio cuenta de que esa idea era irrealista. Si él hubiera pedido más de tres peticiones, entonces la entidad del destino habría obligado a Blossom a atacar inmediatamente a Brick.

A Brick no le importaba si Blossom accedía o no a sus peticiones. ¡Lo que él en verdad quería era tiempo para pensar!

Brick guardó silencio. Se veía pensativo, como si no supiera que pedir.

Al ver esto, Blossom empezó a impacientarse, y terminó por urgirle a Brick "¡decídete de una vez!"

Los presentes se asustaron ante el comportamiento actual de Blossom. ¿Qué acaso ella no era considerada como una persona paciente y respetuosa?

El chico de ojos rojos apretó sus dientes. Sabía que no podía seguir alargando esto.

"Mi segunda petición, es que me den todos los suministros de sustancia X y antídoto X que tenga esta ciudad" Brick hizo una petición más difícil de cumplir que la anterior.

Brick sabía que, si seguía pidiendo las riquezas de Townsville, Blossom accedería inmediatamente; por lo que decidió cambiar su enfoque en otra dirección.

Conociendo a Blossom, ella debería de dudar un poco sobre esto. Principalmente, porque esta decisión terminaría afectando específicamente a su creador: el Profesor Utonium.

Y como era de esperarse, Blossom empezó a dudar.

Luego de ver esto, Brick tuvo ganas de dar un suspiro lleno de alivio. Pero este no era el momento para eso, ¡él tenía que pensar en una contramedida y tenía que ser rápido!

Buttercup miró con preocupación a Blossom. Ella se había sorprendido demasiado cuando escuchó a Blossom acceder a la primera petición de Brick, ¡pero esta vez ese maldito había pedido algo imposible!

¡¿Darle todas las reservas de sustancia X y antídoto X a uno de sus peores enemigos?! ¡Vaya locura!

Buttercup sabía que Blossom jamás accedería a algo como eso, por lo que solo se limitó a mirar a Brick con una mirada que expresaba su asco por el chico.

"Dalo por hecho" Blossom accedió después de pensarlo por unos segundos.

"¡¿Eh?!" Buttercup se quedó pasmada.

¡¿Acaso escuchó bien?! ¡¿Su hermana había aceptado algo como eso?!

"¡Blossom! ¡¿Te volviste loca?!" le recriminó Buttercup inmediatamente.

Blossom, por su parte, ignoró completamente a su hermana verde, como si estuviera en una especie de trance. "¿Cuál es tu última petición?" Blossom no esperó por más y urgió a Brick para que se decidiera de una vez.

Brick volvió a fruncir el ceño.

No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo que lo sacara de este apuro.

Lo único en lo que logró pensar, fue en todas las coincidencias, las causas, que dieron lugar a su situación actual.

Dos días seguidos con cielos nublados, sin ningún rayo de sol a la vista y con lluvia por todos lados.

Him vigilándolo constantemente.

Y finalmente, la visita del cuarteto de héroes.

Todas esas cosas habían formado la trampa que le había puesto aquella entidad desconocida; manipulando el clima y a Blossom, además de utilizar la presión invisible que Him estaba ejerciendo sobre el pelirrojo…

¡Todo con el único fin de acorralarlo en esa situación!

Según parece, la entidad del destino no solo es capaz de manipular a las personas, sino también al medio ambiente a través de fuerzas incorpóreas. En este caso, había cambiado el clima a su antojo, todo para que Brick no pudiera salir afuera de su casa durante ese día lluvioso, y así, acorralar al chico contra la pared.

El rostro de Brick no reflejaba emoción alguna, pero de todas formas, él se sentía demasiado nervioso.

Brick no le tenía miedo a Blossom ni a sus pequeños planes infantiles. ¡Como si una adolescente ignorante y patética como ella pudiera hacer algo contra él!

Sin embargo, en estos momentos, Blossom estaba siendo manipulada.

Brick estaba mirando seriamente a Blossom. Pero a lo ojos del chico de la gorra, Blossom no se encontraba enfrente de él.

No. A los ojos de Brick, se encontraba la entidad del destino; controlando todo el flujo de la conversación a su favor.

No se crean. Luego de que Brick ascendió a la fase [Completa], él tenía a su disposición un sinfín de métodos que lo podrían sacar de este problema. Métodos que mejorarían su capacidad cognitiva para ayudarlo a pensar en una solución óptima. Pero lastimosamente, no podía utilizarlos. No con Him observando todas sus acciones.

Brick parecía estar en sus últimas.

¿Debería de aceptar la proposición de Blossom?

Pero si lo hacía, entonces Him vendría por él. Si Brick decide ayudar a las Powerpuff Girls… ¡entonces él no sería diferente de Boomer! Brick sabía que Boomer ya había cavado su propia tumba cuando se hizo el novio de la puff azul, y Brick no era un tonto como su hermano menor para cometer el mismo error.

¿Debería rehusarse y forzar un combate contra Blossom y los demás? Seguro que su poder como ser [Completo] debería de bastar para que él solo pudiera limpiar el piso con el cuarteto de héroes, ¿qué no?

Brick descartó inmediatamente esa opción. No era viable. Si hacía eso, de igual forma terminaría exponiendo sus nuevos poderes frente al ojo espía de Him. Además, Brick tenía el presentimiento de que la entidad del destino tenía preparada una trampa para él en caso de que decidiera usar sus verdaderos poderes.

'Pero si ese es el caso, entonces, ¡¿qué es lo que debo de hacer?!' era la pregunta que estaba agobiando a Brick en su mente.

Era algo difícil de decidir.

Sin importar que elija, ¡él se terminaría implicando de una u otra forma en este desastre!

Brick sentía que estaba parado en el medio de un puente colgante, el cual atravesaba un risco que parecía no tener fondo; mientras que un fuerte vendaval estaba tratando de tirar a Brick del puente.

El vendaval era el destino, y el precipicio era Him. El vendaval quería ver caer a Brick. ¡Quería verlo caer en las pinzas de Him!

Fue en ese momento que algo inesperado paso…

Brick se desconcertó cuando sintió que, esta vez, fue el anillo del caos el que comenzó a emitir fuertes pulsaciones.

Todo este tiempo, el anillo del caos no había dejado de emitir pulsaciones; pero esta vez, ¡las pulsaciones eran tan fuertes que estaban a punto de descontrolarse!

'¿Him?' pensó Brick inmediatamente. '¿Qué tiene planeado hacer en un momento como este?'

Butch se estremeció por un instante.

El chico de ojos verdes había presenciado la conversación desde el momento en que empezó.

Había visto la manera en la que Brick se burló de la determinación de las Powerpuff Girls y de Dexter para salvar Townsville; y como el chico de la gorra había hecho demanda tras demanda, extorsionando a toda la ciudad, y aprovechando a la perfección el momento de debilidad de los héroes.

Después de ver a Brick hacer eso, a Butch se le ocurrió una idea, y miró lascivamente el cuerpo de Blossom y el de Bubbles.

El verde se relamió los labios de una manera degenerada, y se levantó del sillón para acercarse a Brick.

Brick se sorprendió al ver a Butch acercarse, y más cuando Butch le susurró algo en el oído.

Las palabras que le dijo Butch causaron que Brick, quien era reconocido por su calma y compostura, abriera de sobremanera sus ojos afilados.

'Esto es…' Brick no sabía que pensar, pero momentos después…

¡Se lleno de alegría!

¡Todavía quedaba una opción!

Brick se calmó rápidamente. Como de costumbre, no reveló sus verdaderos pensamientos; manteniendo una cara de póker en su rostro.

Entonces, Brick sonrió. Se tocó la frente con dos de sus dedos mientras negaba divertido con su cabeza, como si algo le hubiera parecido muy gracioso.

"¿Qué se le va a hacer? Muy bien" Brick accedió en voz alta a la petición de Butch.

Butch se emocionó demasiado al oír eso, y se volteó para mirar a Blossom y a Bubbles de una manera pervertida.

Dichas chicas se sintieron disgustadas ante la mirada degenerada de Butch, pero momentos después, parecieron captar algo.

No solo ellas; Dexter, Boomer, Buttercup y Princesa parecieron entenderlo todo.

'No' fue lo último que pudo pensar Blossom antes escuchar las siguientes palabras…

"Señorita Utonium" comenzó a decir Brick con un tono relajado. Blossom sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda cuando escuchó al chico llamarla con tanta confianza. "Por favor, comprenda mi situación. Solo soy un hermano mayor que quiere ver feliz a su hermano menor. Además, yo no soy el único que va a ayudar a Townsville contra el meteorito, Butch también hará su parte. Así que es razonable que también cumplan una de sus peticiones."

Dexter se vio demasiado preocupado '¿no me digas que-?'

Se podía ver una combinación de burla y arrogancia en el rostro de Brick "lo que queremos… es que la señorita Utonium entretenga a Butch durante una hora. ¿Qué dicen?"

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron Dexter, Buttercup, Bubbles y Boomer al mismo tiempo.

Princesa se había tapado su boca con su mano, pero aún era posible ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se había formado en su rostro.

"Pero hermano…" empezó a decir Butch. Se veía algo insatisfecho.

"¡Butch!" le recriminó Brick, "tienes que entender. Recuerda que Bubbles es ahora la novia de nuestro pequeño hermanito. Al menos tenemos que tomar esto en cuenta como sus hermanos mayores, ¿no lo crees? Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Blossom debería de ser suficiente para ti" se explicó Brick con su hermano verde, para luego mirar a Boomer con una sonrisa llena de ternura, como si él fuera un buen hermano mayor.

A Boomer solo se le heló la sangre cuando vio esa mirada, y entonces volvió a mirar a Brick con odio; mientras que Bubbles solo se abrazó a si misma cuando notó la mirada de Butch sobre ella. Era una mirada degenerada, pero llena de desilusión.

"¡Eres un maldito infeliz!" las palmas de Buttercup estaban empezando a brillar con energía de color jade, a pesar de que ella todavía estaba siendo sujetada por la pareja de rubios. Dichos rubios se pusieron algo nerviosos al estar tan cerca de la energía de la puff verde.

¡Como si Buttercup fuera a permitir que esos degenerados hicieran algo como eso!

"¿Oh?" comentó Brick usando un tono sereno, pero a la vez severo, "¿será acaso que algo como esto vale más que la seguridad de su preciada ciudad? ¿Dónde quedó la determinación que habían mostrado hace poco?"

Buttercup se detuvo instantáneamente cuando escuchó esas palabras, y logró contener su furia. La energía que había empezado a acumular en sus manos comenzó a dispersarse hasta que no quedó nada. Buttercup se limitó a seguir mirando fijamente a Brick con una mirada llena de odio.

Brick sonrió confiado al ver esto, y entonces desvió su mirada para ver a Blossom "¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dice, señorita Utonium? ¿Acepta? ¿O deberíamos de cancelar nuestro trato?"

Princesa hubiera deseado llevar consigo su celular para grabar el momento en que Blossom Utonium, líder de las Powerpuff Girls, y la chica a la que odiaba más en todo el planeta, se convirtiera en una puta cualquiera. Bueno, al menos ella tendría la satisfacción de presenciar ese evento con sus propios ojos.

Blossom se veía demasiado insegura de sí misma. Se había quedado en silencio.

"¿Blossom? No estarás considerando hacer eso, ¿verdad?" Dexter trató de hace que Blossom recapacitara.

Pero la chica seguía callada.

A decir verdad, ella no quería caer tan bajo y hacer algo como eso, pero cuando pensaba en Townsville y en todos sus seres queridos…

No. ¡No era solo eso!

¡Blossom quería decir que no! ¡Ella jamás aceptaría hacer algo como eso! Pero era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de ella y de su propio razonamiento, por lo que la chica no podía pensar con claridad.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Butch estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Brick se dio cuenta de eso y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente '¡ahora es el momento!'

"Butch" llamó Brick a su hermano, "parece que la señorita Utonium esta algo indecisa. ¿Por qué no le das un pequeño empujón?" Cuando dijo esto último, Brick le hizo un ademán con su mano a Butch, que le decía que podía hacer lo que él quisiera.

Butch pareció entender esa señal al instante, y sonrió perversamente.

"¡Jajajajaja!" Butch rio enérgicamente, para luego ir a abalanzarse sobre Blossom.

En ese momento, fue como si todo hubiera pasado en cámara lenta.

Dexter solo alcanzó a abrir completamente sus ojos. Como solo era un humano ordinario, ni siquiera fue capaz de ver el movimiento de Butch sin el uso de su tecnología. Lo habían agarrado desprevenido.

Princesa estaba igual, la chica solo alcanzó a ver una estela de color verde que se movía demasiado rápido hacia Blossom.

Boomer quería hacer algo al respecto, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? El chico de ojos azules estaba en un dilema. Tenía que elegir entre su hermano y la hermana mayor de su novia. ¡Todo eso en menos de un segundo! Gracias a esto, no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo.

Bubbles estaba a punto de intervenir, pero perdió su equilibrio cuando Buttercup se zafó de su agarre.

Buttercup había logrado liberarse, pero aun así, ella se dio cuenta de que no alcanzaría a detener el avance de Butch a tiempo.

Blossom no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, y vio a Butch acercarse a ella como un lobo queriendo devorar a una oveja.

Entre todo este desastre, ahí estaba Brick; sentado al lado de Princesa, y presenciando todo eso en silencio con un deje de interés.

Entonces sucedió.

Por un instante, todos se habían quedado inmóviles como estatuas, y todos estaban sintiendo emociones diferentes.

Pero todos estaban sintiendo algo en común, y eso era: sorpresa.

Justo un momento antes de que Butch estuviera a punto de tocar los atributos de Blossom… el rostro del chico había hecho contacto con el zapato de alguien.

Blossom… le había dado una buena patada a Butch en su rostro.

Brick sonrió al ver eso. No era una sonrisa que expresaba burla o desdén. Era una sonrisa llena de admiración, lo cual era raro en él.

El pelirrojo también escuchó un rugido en los alrededores, lleno de furia, cólera y resentimiento; y entonces, el anillo del destino dejó de emitir pulsaciones. Los únicos que lograron escuchar este rugido, fueron Brick y Him, quien aún estaba presenciando todo eso a través del ojo flotante que seguía a Brick a todas partes.

Exacto.

La entidad del destino había manipulado a Blossom, pero gracias a la ayuda de Him y de Butch, Brick había logrado crear suficiente estimulación en la pelirroja para que esta misma pudiera liberarse de las riendas del destino, alterando así el flujo del destino, y con ello, arruinar el plan que había preparado la entidad del destino.

A veces, no es necesario que uno mismo tenga que ser el que desafié el destino. A veces, otras personas pueden ser usadas para lograr el mismo objetivo.

El vendaval había levantado a Brick por los aires, alejándolo del puente para que callera por el precipicio. Pero del mismo precipicio, había aparecido un tronco de madera, el cual fue levantado por los fuertes vientos, para entonces golpear el puente. Gracias a esto, el puente había sido empujado, poniéndose justamente debajo de donde estaba Brick, salvando al chico de caer por el precipicio.

Brick estaba a punto de caer en las pinzas de Him; pero gracias a que el demonio alteró el destino, haciendo uso de la fuerza del caos, Brick había logrado escapar sin sufrir consecuencia alguna.

Him… había salvado a Brick de sí mismo sin que el mismo demonio se diera cuenta de ello.

Que ironía.

Pero nadie podía culpar a Him, ya que Him no estaba enterado de nada.

Desde el punto de vista de Him, quien había observado de principio a fin la discusión que Brick tuvo con las Powerpuff Girls, solo pudo apreciar la manera en que Brick parecía estar satisfecho con su parte del trato.

A Him no le importaba que Brick cooperara con las heroínas. Si de verdad lo hiciera, entonces Him tendría una buena excusa para torturar a Brick más adelante.

No obstante, lo que de verdad quería Him: era crear caos.

La energía del caos no se crea de forma natural como la fuerza del destino.

No.

El evento de hace unos momentos era un punto importante en el flujo del destino. Him pudo sentir esto claramente a través de su ojo espía.

La energía del caos se genera cuando el destino es alterado. Entre más influyente sea un evento en el flujo del destino, una mayor cantidad de la energía del caos será generada cuando dicho evento sea alterado.

Ese era el plan de Him.

Por alguna razón, estaba demasiado interesado en crear caos; todo para generar grandes cantidades de la energía del caos alrededor de Townsville.

Him no se pudo resistir a la oportunidad que tenía enfrente de él, por lo que decidió manipular a Butch para que se generara este desenlace.

Gracias a eso, ¡Brick había salido de su percance ileso!

Después de que pasó esto, fue como si todo el mundo dejara de estar en cámara lenta, volviendo a la normalidad.

Luego de recibir esa patada, Butch salió volando hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes de la sala, creando un montón de escombros en el proceso.

Dexter y las dos hermanas menores observaron a Blossom en silencio.

Boomer tragó saliva, como si quisiera hacer lo posible para no provocar a la mayor de las hermanas de ahora en adelante.

"Tsk" Princesa solo chasqueó sus dedos, como si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido como ella quería.

Pero Blossom, quién ya había recuperado el control sobre sí misma, estaba mirando a Brick con una expresión de aborrecimiento total.

"¡Te odio!" le gritó Blossom a Brick con todas sus fuerzas, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar.

"¡Blossom! ¡Espera!" la llamó Bubbles, persiguiendo a su líder.

Boomer miró a Brick con desagrado, y poco después, siguió a Bubbles.

Mientras tanto, Buttercup estaba viendo fijamente a Brick. La chica estaba temblando de rabia.

Brick notó esto último, y entonces le hizo un ademan a la chica para que se marchara "vamos. ¿No viste a tu hermana irse? Fuera de aquí."

Los ojos de Buttercup se inyectaron de sangre, pero entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Se trataba de Dexter.

"No vale la pena" fue lo único que dijo el chico de lentes.

La puff verde miró a Dexter, y desvió su mirada para volver a mirar a Brick con una mirada asesina.

"¡Hmph!" respingó Buttercup, y se marchó con sus hermanas.

Dexter estaba por irse, pero se volteó para mirar a Brick de lado. "En verdad que alguien como tú no tiene remedio" después de decir eso, él también se retiró.

Finalmente, todo había acabado.

Los únicos que seguían en la sala eran Brick y Princesa, que estaban sentados en el sofá, uno al lado del otro; y Butch, que ahora estaba al lado de una pared cubierto por escombros.

La cabeza del pelinegro había impactado directamente contra el muro, por lo que su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y estaba viendo estrellas. Blossom sí que le había dado una buena patada para haberlo dejado en ese estado; aunque también se debía a que el control que Him había ejercido sobre Butch había terminado, dejando al chico en un estado de confusión, como si no recordara lo que hizo hace unos momentos.

"¡Ay! ¡Yo quería ver a Blossom humillarse!" Princesa hizo un berrinche, rompiendo así la tranquilidad en el ambiente.

"Jaja. Tu nunca cambias" le comentó Brick, riéndose un poco; y entonces pensó 'eso estuvo cerca. Todo esto fue causado principalmente porque Him no ha dejado de vigilarme. Esta vigilancia se ha convertido en una gran restricción para mí, una restricción que esa cosa puede usar a su favor.'

"Ahora vuelvo. Necesito un vaso de agua" se excusó Brick con Princesa, y entró a su cocina.

Brick se sirvió un vaso de agua fría y comenzó a tomarla para refrescar su mente y pensar claramente.

Se veía algo cansado después de lo que acababa de ocurrir. 'Solo una semana más' se decía a sí mismo en su mente para consolarse un poco.

*¡Screech!* de pronto, Brick escuchó algo en su mente, similar a alguien usando telepatía.

'Mmn' Brick registró rápidamente lo que acababa de escuchar, *¿qué ocurre?* y él también utilizó telepatía para comunicarse.

Por lo visto, se trataba del murciélago blanco con el que Brick había formado un contrato semanas atrás.

Ahora mismo, el murciélago seguía adentro del templo de Brick.

*¡Screech!* volvió a llamar el murciélago, solo que su chillido sonó agonizante, como si estuviera pasando por un mal momento.

Al parecer, Brick es capaz de utilizar telepatía a largas distancias a través del contrato que él había realizado con el murciélago. Había preparado esto para comunicarse libremente con el murciélago; y en caso de que Him estuviera presente, Brick había diseñado este método de manera que el demonio fuera incapaz de percibirlo.

'Este pequeño bribón' Brick pareció entender lo que quería decir el murciélago, *¿en serio ya te acabaste casi toda la sangre? Te había especificado que tenías que racionarla para que te durara por lo menos un mes.*

*Screech…* lloró el murciélago, como si se sintiera algo culpable.

'Sigh' Brick suspiró mentalmente. *Como sea, pequeño. Lo hecho, hecho está. Cuando te termines de beber lo que resta de la sangre, puedes ingerir unas de mis barras de nutrición que dejé en el templo.*

*¡Screech!* volvió a chillar miserablemente la criatura, como si ya supiera del horrible sabor que tenían las barras de Brick.

*Lo siento, pero es como suelen decir: cosechas lo que siembras. Así que, quieras o no, te vas a tener que aguantar* Brick no le dio otra opción al pobre murciélago, similar a un padre disciplinando a su hijo.

*Screech* chilló en voz baja el monstruo, aceptando las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero luego volvió a llamar a Brick, como si le preguntara algo *¿screech?* Su chillido sonó triste, como si extrañara a Brick.

El pelirrojo no había regresado al templo desde aproximadamente tres semanas, provocando que el murciélago se sintiera solo. El único día en el que había estado con Brick, fue cuando el chico forjó los dos anillos. A partir de ese entonces, ha estado solo; cuidando lealmente el templo de Brick.

Brick pareció entender lo que quiso decir, y su mirada se relajó un poco.

*No te preocupes, pequeño. Volveré pronto. Y cuando lo haga, podrás beber toda la sangre que quieras.*

* * *

Ya era tarde ese día, y faltaba poco para que anocheciera.

Los habitantes de la residencia Utonium ya se estaban preparando para cenar.

En la mesa del comedor, se veían a tres individuos sentados: Buttercup, Bubbles, y el Profesor Utonium.

Las chicas ya se habían despedido de Dexter hace rato. Bueno, al menos eso hicieron las dos hermanas menores; pues al parecer, la mayor de las Puffs había ido directo a su cuarto, para luego encerrarse y no hablar con nadie más durante ese día.

Lo de hace poco le había afectado de sobremanera.

El hecho de que ella casi estuvo a punto de…

Bubbles dejó de comer por un segundo y miró a su lado para ver el plato con comida que aún seguía intacto. Entonces desvió su mirada para mirar hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

'Blossom' la chica de ojos azules se sentía mal por su hermana.

Al contrario, Buttercup estaba masticando fuertemente su comida mientras hacía demasiado ruido. Claramente, era una falta de modales en la mesa, pero a la chica no parecía importarle.

¡Estaba demasiado furiosa!

El Profesor Utonium estaba mirando a sus dos hijas. No sabía que decir.

Sus niñas habían regresado hace unas horas, pero desde entonces habían estado demasiado calladas.

Blossom ni siquiera lo saludo al volver, y parecía que sus dos hijas menores no querían decirle que fue lo que ocurrió. Él podía notar claramente la preocupación de Bubbles, y el enojo de Buttercup.

El Profesor suspiró.

A veces, la gente necesita tener su propio espacio. Si sus hijas no quieren hablar de eso, entonces él lo comprendería.

Minutos después, cuando todos ya habían terminado de comer, Bubbles subió con un plato de comida en su mano.

Knock, knock.

Tocó suavemente la puerta del cuarto de Blossom.

"Blossom, entiendo que quieras tener algo de tiempo para ti sola, pero al menos debes de comer algo" habló Bubbles con un tono sensible.

No hubo respuesta.

Luego de esperar en vano por unos segundos más, Bubbles suspiró.

"Te dejare tu comida aquí enfrente de tu puerta. Provecho" fue lo último que dijo Bubbles antes de marcharse a su propia habitación.

Pasó un tiempo, pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

Dentro de esa habitación, se podía apreciar una lampara encendida, que iluminaba levemente la habitación.

En esa habitación, se podía escuchar algo.

Era el sonido de alguien llorando.

Blossom se encontraba sentada enfrente de su escritorio mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos.

No se podía ver bien su cara, pero aun así, era posible ver las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro.

Miedo. Furia. Humillación.

Un sinfín de emociones la estaban asaltando en ese momento, y la pobre adolescente no sabía cómo manejar todo eso.

Varias cosas estaban pasando por su mente.

El peligro que estaba por afrontar Townsville.

Hace poco, cuando ella estuvo a punto de ser mancillada por Butch.

Y también, aquel momento en que sintió como si algo se hubiera apoderado de su ser; obligándola a realizar algo que ella no quería hacer.

Esos lamentos siguieron manifestándose en esa habitación, sin poder ser escuchados por alguien más.

* * *

Pasó la noche, y ya era lunes en la mañana.

Una vez más, había varias nubes grises en el cielo, pero todavía no había señales de lluvia.

Buttercup y Bubbles ya habían desayunado, pero no había rastro de Blossom.

El Profesor les dijo a sus dos hijas que se adelantaran a la escuela, y que probablemente Blossom se iba a ausentar este día.

Las dos hermanas se miraron la una a la otra, sus rostros delataban su preocupación, pero de todas formas se fueron solas a la escuela.

No dijeron nada en el transcurso del viaje.

Recién llegaron, Bubbles se encontró con Boomer. El chico de ojos azules se veía algo callado, siendo que él había presenciado el desastre que fue la reunión de ayer.

Butch se encontraba a lo lejos. Se veía algo pensativo, como si algo lo estuviera molestando un poco.

El chico de ojos verdes todavía no podía recordar con claridad lo que ocurrió el día de ayer, y aun sentía algo de dolor en su rostro.

Los cuatro estaban a punto de entrar a la escuela, hasta que escucharon algo que los dejó inmóviles en su lugar.

"Y cómo te decía, ¡que estúpida! Y se hace llamar la líder de las Powerpuff Girls. ¡Vaya zorra resultó ser!" se escuchó una voz molesta no muy lejos de ellos acompañada por unas risas llenas de burla.

Buttercup apretó sus dientes y miró a la dueña de aquella voz.

Princesa Morbucks estaba conversando con otras chicas superficiales mientras caminaba al lado de Brick.

Parecían estar riéndose de algo que estaba diciendo Princesa.

"¿En serio pasó eso?" cuestionó una de las "amigas" de Princesa.

"Pero claro, ¿cómo crees? Si lo vi con mis propios ojos. Ay, amiga. Lo hubiera querido grabar en cámara, pero como ya sabes, ¡mi papi me confiscó mi celular!" le respondió Princesa, lamentándose el no haber tenido su celular a la mano en un momento tan importante como ese.

"Esa maldita hiena, la voy a-" Buttercup ya se estaba preparando para atacar, pero en esta ocasión ocurrió algo inesperado.

No fue Buttercup, sino Bubbles, la que salió volando inmediatamente en dirección de Princesa.

La chica de ojos azules estaba a punto de darle una fuerte cachetada a Princesa, pero su mano fue atrapada sin mucho esfuerzo por Brick.

"¡Aaah!" se quejaron Princesa y su grupo de amigas cuando fueron golpeadas por el fuerte viento que había provocado el movimiento repentino de Bubbles.

Bubbles siguió aplicando fuerza en su brazo. No había dejado de mirar a Princesa, como si todavía no pudiera controlar su impulso por darle su merecido a la chica.

"Señorita Bubbles. Podría responderme, ¿desde cuándo los superhéroes de esta ciudad tienden atacar a civiles indefensos?" comentó Brick con algo de arrogancia en el tono de su voz.

Princesa recuperó su compostura y se volteó molesta hacia Bubbles "¿pero qué le pasa a esta chiflada? ¡¿Acaso no sabes con quien te estas metiendo?!"

La puff azul guardó silencio por unos segundos, y entonces dijo "suéltame."

"¿Oh?" se burló Brick, "¿será acaso que eso si está permitido para las Powerpuff Girls?"

"¡Dije que me sueltes!" la rubia apartó su brazo del agarre de Brick.

Brick sonrió divertido y la soltó a propósito.

Buttercup y Boomer llegaron al lado de Bubbles.

"Vámonos, Bubbles. Las clases comienzan dentro de poco" le recordó Boomer a su novia, y la tomó del hombro para llevársela hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Buttercup también los acompaño, no sin antes darle una mirada llena de asco a Princesa y a Brick.

La mentalidad de la chica de ojos jade había cambiado mucho en tan solo un año.

Antes, a ella le disgustaba el trio de hermanos por igual.

Pero ahora, Boomer se había hecho el novio de su hermana menor.

Al principio, a Buttercup le había parecido una estupidez; pero con el paso del tiempo, ella se dio cuenta de que el chico de ojos azules no era tan odioso.

Y Butch, incluso después de lo que intentó hacerle ayer a su hermana mayor, ella podía tolerar su existencia hasta cierto punto.

Pero Brick...

¡Brick solo era un maldito infeliz!

* * *

El resto del día escolar transcurrió sin problemas.

Solo que esta vez, un gran número de estudiantes seguían parados en la entrada de la escuela.

Esto se debía a que estaba lloviendo. La lluvia había empezado aproximadamente una hora antes de que terminaran las clases.

Entre esos estudiantes se encontraban Brick y Princesa. La chica estaba conversando sobre algo, pero esta vez, parecía que el pelirrojo no la estaba escuchando. Estaba observando el cielo nublado frente a él con una mirada cansada, y en su mano, tenía un paraguas de color guinda que estaba cerrado.

Parecía que el chico de la gorra quería suspirar, pero mantuvo su silencio mientras contemplaba ese día lluvioso.

Sin embargo, no muy lejos, alguien estaba viendo a esa pareja de adolescentes.

Buttercup no había olvidado lo que ese granuja le había hecho a su hermana menor, ni tampoco lo que le hizo a su hermana mayor el día anterior.

La chica detestaba a Brick.

Por esta razón, ella había estado observando al pelirrojo de vez en cuando durante las últimas semanas, todo para descubrir sus debilidades. Y lo que ella había descubierto…

¡Era que a Brick parecía desagradarle el agua!

Al principio, ella no le había dado tanta importancia. Pero cuando vio al pelirrojo traer un paraguas consigo en todo momento, incluso durante días despejados, la chica había confirmado sus sospechas.

Ahora mismo, Brick tenía una mirada distante. Estaba parado a la orilla de la salida de la escuela. Un paso más, y el chico terminaría mojándose por la lluvia.

¡El momento perfecto!

Buttercup comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente.

Ella sabía que algo como una pelea con superpoderes dentro de la escuela estaba fuera de lugar. Ella tampoco podía iniciar tales peleas por su título de superheroína, según Blossom para "poner el ejemplo" frente a la demás gente.

Por lo que esta vez, ¡ella decidió jugarle una broma pesada a ese imbécil!

Si al tipo no le gusta el agua, ¡entonces ella se encargaría de hacer que se diera un buen chapuzón!

Además, Blossom había faltado este día a la escuela. Varios de sus amigos habían preguntado que le había pasado a Blossom. Sonaron un poco preocupados, pues Blossom no suele faltar a la escuela. Llueve o truene, ella siempre asistía sin falta.

Dexter fue de los pocos que no dijo nada, pues él había presenciado todo lo que ocurrió el día de ayer; además de que él había ido a la casa de las Puffs aquel día, solo para ser ignorado por su novia, quien se quedó encerrada dentro de su cuarto por el resto del día.

Pero eso no era lo importante. El punto, ¡era que ahora mismo no había alguien que pudiera detener a Buttercup en darle su merecido a esa alimaña!

La chica ya estaba en posición, y entonces… ¡se abalanzó sobre Brick desde un punto ciego!

Buttercup estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la espalda de Brick, ¡con el único objetivo de empujarlo y hacer que se moje!

Pero lo que pasó al final, fue que Brick repentinamente abrió su paraguas detrás de él para bloquear la visión de Buttercup; y un instante después, volvió a cerrarlo.

Las pupilas de Buttercup se contrajeron, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de ver; porque cuando se cerró ese paraguas… ¡Brick ya no se podía ver por ningún lado!

"¡¿Pero qué-?!" Buttercup se sorprendió cuando sintió algo meterse en el camino de sus pies, y cuando miró bien, se trataba de un teni blanco. ¡Alguien le había metido el pie de la nada!

Buttercup perdió el equilibrio y, a pesar de tener superpoderes y la increíble habilidad de volar, terminó por caer sobre el pavimento mojado afuera de la entrada de la escuela. Quedó toda empapada.

Buttercup se volteó, y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que Brick fue quien le había metido el pie después de haberla esquivado.

Todo esto no se debía a que Buttercup no tuviera buen equilibrio o que se hubiera olvidado de usar sus poderes, ¡sino a que todo había ocurrido en un instante!

La chica jamás esperó que Brick fuera capaz de enterarse de su jugarreta tan rápido sin siquiera mirarla, y encima de todo, ¡esquivarla sin problemas para luego contraatacar de una manera perfecta!

La chica de ojos verdes seguía con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro mientras miraba a Brick.

Brick, por su parte, después de terminar de "jugar" con Buttercup, siguió contemplando el cielo nublado con una expresión complicada en su rostro.

"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Vaya idiota!" Princesa no desaprovechó esa oportunidad para mofarse de la puff verde.

Fue entonces que por fin Buttercup cayó en cuenta de su situación actual, y se marchó avergonzada de ese lugar.

Quería golpear a Princesa, ¡y aún más quería darle su merecido a Brick! Pero sabía que ya había perdido su oportunidad. '¡Esto no se quedará así!' pensó malhumorada mientras salía de ese lugar.

Princesa seguía riéndose, hasta que Brick volvió a abrir su paraguas para encaminar a Princesa hasta su casa.

… …

Minutos después, los dos había llegado a la mansión Morbucks, y Brick ya se había despedido de la chica.

No obstante, Brick seguía parado enfrente de la mansión de Princesa. Parecía estar contemplando algo complicado, como si supiera algo.

Desvió su mirada para mirar nuevamente hacia el cielo nublado de ese día. 'Tarde o temprano, el destino vendrá por nosotros para hacer de las suyas. Nadie es la excepción.'

Volvió a mirar la mansión que tenía frente a él 'Princesa… ya casi es el momento. Será mejor que estés preparada.'

Brick nuevamente desvió su mirada y comenzó a prepararse para realizar su investigación diaria, sosteniendo el paraguas con una mano y manteniendo su otra mano detrás de su espalda mientras se marchaba de ese lugar 'se fuerte, porque nadie más lo va a ser por ti.'

* * *

Más tarde en ese día, ocurrió algo que conmocionó a todo Townsville.

Ya había dejado de llover, pero todavía se podían ver una que otra nube en el cielo.

La señorita Bellum había empezado a decir un discurso que estaba siendo televisado para informar a todos los residentes de la ciudad. A su lado, se encontraba el Alcalde… tratando de abrir un frasco de pepinillos, ignorando todo a su alrededor, como si ni siquiera supiera qué era de lo que se estaba hablando en ese lugar.

Primero, ocurrió lo que muchos ya se habían esperado. La señorita Bellum hizo oficial la orden de evacuar Townsville. Todos y sin excepción alguna debían de obedecer esta orden antes del día viernes de la semana actual, que es cuando se ha estimado la llegada del meteorito.

Inmediatamente, un gran número de personas se comenzaron a quejar. Decían que la señorita Bellum estaba exagerando, y que en realidad aquel meteorito no era mucho problema, siendo que Townsville ha logrado superar ataques de meteoritos en el pasado, ¡gracias a la ayuda de las Powerpuff Girls!

Más y más gente continuaron vociferando sus opiniones. Unos querían evacuar la ciudad; y otros querían quedarse, optando por poner toda su fe en sus heroínas.

Ahora mismo, la señorita Bellum se dio cuenta de que mentir acerca de cómo las chicas habían derrotado al líder de los monstruos había resultado ser una espada de doble filo.

Si. Gracias a ello, Townsville logró mantener su orden en días de desesperación. Pero también, gracias a eso, sus ciudadanos creían que las tres heroínas eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, lo cual era poco realista.

La señorita Bellum estaba por anunciar que las chicas no iban a detener el meteorito en esta ocasión, ya que esta vez el peligro era muchas veces mayor como para que el trio de superheroínas pudiera detenerlo.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, apareció Blossom; descendiendo desde el cielo con sus ojos cerrados, dando la imagen perfecta de una diosa inmortal.

Su largo cabello y su enorme moño rojo se mecían con el viento de esa tarde.

Lentamente, sus ojos rosados se fueron abriendo poco a poco, brillando con una resolución inquebrantable mientras miraba a toda la multitud de gente que tenía frente a ella.

Entonces, la defensora de Townsville habló… anunciando que ella se iba a quedar a hacer todo lo posible para detener el meteorito. Todo para lograr… salvar su ciudad.

Al escuchar eso, la señorita Bellum se desconcertó demasiado. Ella quería decir algo, como si quisiera detener a Blossom, pero sus palabras fueron opacadas por la aclamación inmediata de todos los presentes.

¡Powerpuff Girls!

¡Powerpuff Girls!

¡Powerpuff Girls!

Nuevamente, se escuchaba lo misma aclamación por todos lados, una y otra vez; y la señorita Bellum se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para decirle lo contrario a todos los ciudadanos… y para hacer cambiar de parecer a Blossom.

Después de que esto fue anunciado, algunos ciudadanos continuaron marchándose de la ciudad hacia otros lugares para ponerse a salvos; pero la mayoría se quedó, confiando ciegamente en que las Powerpuff Girls salvarían el día una vez más.

* * *

En cielo ya se había oscurecido. No había nubes a la vista, por lo que se podían ver las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno.

Brick, como siempre a esta hora, estaba terminando sus pendientes de la escuela de manera monótona.

Era la misma escena de todos los días, como una rutina que no parecía tener fin.

Cada vez que subía a su habitación por las noches, el chico prendía la luz de su cuarto, y abría la ventana para entonces comenzar a hacer sus deberes escolares.

Todo lo hacía igual y sin cambios.

El pelirrojo no recibía mensajes por parte de Princesa por su celular. No es que Princesa no quisiera hacerlo, sino que su celular seguía confiscado; por lo que las noches del chico estaban llenas de paz.

Brick ya acababa de terminar con sus deberes, y removió su gorra de su cabeza con el fin de prepararse para dormir.

Sin embargo, cuando Brick apenas se quitó su gorra, las pulsaciones del anillo del caos se intensificaron demasiado, y comenzó a aparecer un humo rojo en los alrededores de Brick.

'Así que Him ya no pudo esperar más' analizó Brick inmediatamente, mostrando algo de sorpresa en su rostro a propósito, para despistar a Him.

Pero esta vez, Him no apareció enfrente de Brick.

No. El humo continuó esparciéndose por toda su habitación, hasta que de repente, todo ese humo se comprimió y comenzó a rodear a Brick, como si quisiera estrangular al chico.

El mundo de Brick comenzó a dar vueltas, y se sintió un poco mareado, y segundos después, ese humo rojo se dispersó totalmente sin dejar rastro alguno.

Cuando regresó su visión, Brick pudo ver claramente que él había sido transportado a cierto lugar.

Ese lugar… tenía un gran número de estatuas grabadas por todas partes. Todas esas estatuas tenían la forma de…

¡Splash!

Repentinamente, un torrente de agua cayó encima de Brick sin previo aviso, mojándolo completamente.

"¡Agh! ¡¿Pero qué-?!" se quejó Brick, sonando molesto y desconcertado; y momentos después, soltó un grito lleno de furia "¡Him!"

Nuevamente, un humo rojo se manifestó enfrente de Brick, desde donde apareció misteriosamente un sofá afelpado; y donde también, se encontraba Him acostado mientras comía unas uvas de una manera relajada, sosteniendo uva por uva con sus pinzas para dejarlas caer en su boca.

"¿Oh? ¡Brick! ¡Encanto! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Ya me estaba impacientando un poco" comentó Him con su tono afeminado.

Brick frunció el entrecejo y acusó al demonio "¡¿Y en serio me tenías que mojar?!"

Him se rio arrogantemente, pero sus ojos mostraban algo de interés, mirando directamente al pelirrojo como si quisiera descubrir algo.

Sin embargo, por más que vio el aspecto del chico, solo vio a un pelirrojo malhumorado empapado en agua. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Him se sintió algo confundido y desilusionado, como si hubiera esperado ver algo más que eso.

"Jajajaja. Perdóname, Brick. Pero a mi palacio nadie entra sin antes haberse tomado una ducha. Quién sabe qué gérmenes vayas a traer contigo, y yo no quisiera contaminar mi espacio personal con algo como eso. ¿Puedes entender mi preocupación?" Him no desaprovechó la oportunidad para excusarse e insultar a Brick al mismo tiempo, y sonrió aún más al ver la expresión humillada de Brick.

Momentos después, Him chasqueó sus pinzas, y un vapor blanco pasó a través de Brick, secando al chico y sus ropas en un instante.

Cough, cough.

Brick tosió levemente, como si vapor le hubiera provocado problemas para respirar, pero logró calmarse después de unos momentos. Aun así, Brick no escatimó en darle una mirada de pocos amigos a Him.

"Ay, Brick~. ¿Por qué esa cara? Somos familia. Es decir, ¿no le has estado dándole un trato similar a tus hermanos últimamente?" comentó Him con un tono alegre, como si algo le estuviera divirtiendo demasiado.

Brick miró al demonio con disgusto, pero entonces tembló y guardó silencio, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Se puso algo nervioso "¿no me digas que…? Tu… ¿Otra vez me has estado-?"

"¿Vigilando?" lo interrumpió Him, terminando de decir lo que Brick quería decir. "Así es, Brick. Podría decirse que los últimos días he tenido cierto interés por… saber más de ti" acabó diciendo Him con su voz espeluznante.

El pelirrojo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, e incluso se podía ver como estaba sudando por la frente. Su mirada delataba su desconfianza por Him.

Mientras tanto, Him estaba deleitado luego de ver todas las reacciones de Brick, como si ya hubiera anticipado todas y cada una de ellas.

Finalmente, Him dejó de andarse con rodeos y fue directo al punto "Brick, debo decir que estoy muuuuuy decepcionado de ti. ¿En serio no pudiste pasar tu año escolar? Mi pobre niño, estoy seguro de que sabrás como… ¡explicarte!" Him se movió rápidamente; levantándose inmediatamente de su sofá, tirando las uvas que estaba comiendo a un lado y tomando a Brick del cuello con sus pinzas para comenzar a ahorcarlo fuertemente.

"¡Ugh!" se quejó Brick. Estaba siendo alzado mientras sujetaba débilmente el brazo de Him y pataleaba en el aire por el pánico que lo había asaltado.

Poco a poco, el oxígeno en los pulmones de Brick se estaba terminando, y su fuerza le estaba dejando. Su rostro comenzó a teñirse de un tono púrpura. Claramente, Brick estaba por asfixiarse.

Sus brazos cayeron débilmente a sus costados, y se quedó totalmente inmóvil. En su rostro púrpura se podía ver como sus ojos se habían volteado y como su saliva empezaba a escaparse de su boca.

Finalmente, Him soltó a Brick, quién inmediatamente comenzó a toser y a respirar el aire que tanto necesitaba.

¡Cough, cough!

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Him, esperando por la explicación del pelirrojo.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que se escucharon los tosidos del chico, Brick recobró un poco de su compostura y empezó a hablar "¡mal…! Cough. ¡Maldito…! ¡Cough, cough!" Pasaron un par de segundos más y Brick se volteó para mirar furioso a Him "¡maldito demonio!"

Al demonio en cuestión no le sorprendió mucho el comportamiento actual de Brick, pero también le pareció algo exagerado, como si hubiera algo que se le había escapado. Algo que todavía no había logrado comprender.

"¡Tú y tus malditos juegos!" empezó a decir Brick, acusando al demonio frente a él. "¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Ya sabes perfectamente lo que yo le hice a Boomer y a Butch estos días, pero encima de eso, ¡te estás haciendo el ignorante cuando tú ya deberías de saber porque razón reprobé el año escolar!"

Him se sorprendió un poco al oír esas palabras, pero solo se limitó a seguir sonriendo en silencio; fingiendo saber de qué estaba hablando Brick. "¿Oh? ¿Qué perspicaz de tu parte, Brick? Pero, ¿podrías decirlo con tus propias palabras? Es que yo veo muchas cosas y no sé de qué estás hablando" comentó Him con un tono lleno de sarcasmo, como si quisiera molestar al pelirrojo, cuando lo que en verdad quería saber era lo que Brick estaba por decir a continuación...

"Siempre dándole vueltas al asunto" Brick se veía demasiado molesto. "¡Reprobé por hacer lo que tú me habías ordenado que hiciera, ¿o ya se te olvidó?!"

Al escuchar eso, Him puso una cara inocente, como si quisiera irritar más a Brick. Pero durante ese instante, el demonio se puso a analizar las palabras de Brick.

¿Una orden que le había dado a Brick?

Entonces, Him pareció entenderlo todo. Recordó todas las veces en las que él personalmente había visto la rutina diaria de Brick durante las últimas semanas, a través de su ojo espía.

Cada día, después de salir de clases, Brick realizaba una "investigación" en la que él parecía estar buscando información sobre algo en especial, pero sin obtener resultado alguno.

Esa investigación… el demonio se la había asignado a Brick personalmente hace varios meses.

¡Una orden donde Brick tenía que recopilar información acerca del culpable detrás de aquel poderoso rayo rojo de energía que había eliminado instantáneamente al tritón!

Los ojos negros de Him brillaron con entendimiento, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que en verdad pasó.

Him tenía sus sospechas de Brick desde hace tiempo, incluso desde antes de que el pelirrojo regresara de sus vacaciones de verano. Esas sospechas empezaron a formarse cuando se enteró de las desapariciones de Brick durante las tardes después de salir de la escuela.

Al principio no era tan obvio. Pero con el paso del tiempo, las estadías de Brick afuera de su hogar se alargaban cada vez más, lo que terminó captando la atención de Him. Sobre todo a finales del anterior año escolar, cuando Brick faltó completamente a la escuela, reprobando totalmente todas sus materias sin poder reponerse en lo absoluto.

Pero ahora parecía tener sentido, pues al ver el rostro nervioso que Brick tenía hacia él; Him sabía que, en ese entonces, el chico estaba demasiado temeroso después de no haber podido recopilar información relevante por un tiempo, por lo que de seguro decidió usar todo su tiempo disponible para enfocarse principalmente en realizar esa investigación.

"¡Jajajajajajaja!" Him comenzó a carcajearse sin descanso.

Brick lo miró perplejo. "¿De qué te ríes? ¡¿Qué tiene esto de gracioso?!"

Him se calmó y miró a Brick con burla "oh si, esa orden. Para serte sincero, déjame decirte que ya me había olvidado completamente de ello."

Fue entonces que Him se deleitó al ver como los ojos de Brick terminaron abriéndose como platos, con una expresión estupefacta en su rostro.

"Mentira" murmuró Brick. "Es una mentira. ¡¿En serio se te olvidó algo tan importante como eso?!"

"Tee hee~" Him se golpeó cómicamente su cabeza mientras hacía una expresión boba en su cara.

Brick cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro "todos esos días… Yo estuve… Mis calificaciones… Mi futuro escolar…"

Fue como si el mundo de Brick se hubiera colapsado en ese momento, y Him presencio todo eso con gran deleite.

**El acto de Brick era tan realista que hasta Him fue engañado completamente por ello.**

Him decidió cambiar de tema "bueno. Como hoy no has dejado de seguir esa orden hasta el día de hoy, es obvio que no has logrado obtener resultados, ¿me equivoco, Brick?"

Brick mantuvo silencio, evadiendo la mirada de Him.

El demonio posó su pinza sobre la cabeza del chico, como si lo estuviera consolando "ay, Brick. En verdad que no sirves para nada. Pero alégrate, porque no es por eso que te traje aquí."

El pelirrojo alzó su mirada algo temeroso, como si no supiera que era lo que le deparaba.

"Brick" comenzó a decir Him, "me podrías decir, ¿porque razón disolviste a los Rowdyruff Boys?"

"¡Como si no supieras!" le repuso Brick. "Con ese traidor de Boomer fuera del grupo, no tiene caso que Butch y yo sigamos teniendo ese título. ¿O enserio crees que nosotros podríamos seguir enfrentándonos a las Powerpuff Girls con solo dos en nuestro bando?"

Him entendió ese punto, pero de todas formas no dejó de hacer las cosas difíciles para Brick.

"Brick, Brick, Brick, Brick…" lo llamó Him con su tono afeminado, "ese traidor al que tanto acusas ha hecho más que tú. ¿Recuerdas que les pedí que se acercaran a esas mocosas odiosas? ¿O ya se te olvido? Boomer ha progresado mucho más que tú en este aspecto, Brick. Mira nada más, fingir hacerse el novio de la puff azul para ganarse su confianza. ¡Esplendido! ¿No lo crees?"

Brick miró a Him fija mente con el ceño fruncido.

El chico sabía que Him solo estaba diciendo disparates, solo para molestarlo aún más.

¿Qué Boomer estaba siguiendo el plan de Him? ¡Vaya ridiculez!

Tanto Brick como Him sabían perfectamente que el cabeza hueca de Boomer había hecho todo eso por puro impulso, y seguramente ya se habrá olvidado por completo de la orden que les había dado Him a los tres hermanos.

Brick sabía que las palabras de Him no tenían sentido, pero lo que en verdad quería el demonio, era una excusa para torturarlo a él.

Nada de lo que Brick dijera podría liberarlo del tormento que comenzaría a continuación.

Him alzó una de sus pinzas, y con la punta de las mismas, pareció pinchar algo invisible que estaba en el aire.

Todo el cuerpo de Brick se estremeció por un momento cuando Him hizo eso, y su rostro se puso totalmente pálido.

Si uno tuviera cierto tipo de visión especial, esa persona sería capaz de ver que Him estaba sosteniendo un hilo con una de sus pinzas. Una de las extremidades de ese hilo salía de Brick, y la otra, se extendía a lo más profundo del palacio del demonio.

Ese era… el hilo que ataba el alma de Brick. El hilo que representaba el contrato que había hecho con Him años atrás.

Brick sintió como si su alma comenzara a palpitar al ritmo de su corazón, y poco después, sintió como si la misma empezara a arder en llamas.

"¡Aaaah!" Brick soltó un grito desgarrador mientras se retorcía en el suelo del palacio de aquel demonio.

Mientras tanto, Him solo veía al pelirrojo con una sonrisa sádica. Tenía su pinza alzada, con la cual estaba estrujando ese hilo invisible. Otras veces, parecía estar usando sus poderes demoniacos sobre el hilo, quemándolo con llamas infernales o rostizándolo con su aliento agónico.

Pasaron unos segundos, y luego fueron minutos. La tortura de Brick parecía no tener fin.

El ataque de Him parecía estar enfocándose principalmente en los brazos del pelirrojo; pues si alguien observara bien a Brick, se daría cuenta de que sus brazos se estaban derritiendo.

La ropa del chico seguía intacta, al igual que el par de anillos que tenía en los dedos anular y medio de su mano derecha. Pero parecía que la piel del chico se estaba fundiendo.

Luego de que transcurrieron unos minutos más, Him por fin detuvo el castigo de Brick, y bajó su pinza para ver mejor el resultado que tenía en frente.

El chico se encontraba colapsado sobre el suelo, inmóvil. Sus brazos se habían quedado sin nada de piel, exponiendo la carne blanda que antes ocultaba la misma. Alrededor de él había un charco de su propia sangre que lo rodeaba totalmente. Sus ojos rojos no estaban viendo hacia ningún lugar en especial, como si su mente se hubiera quebrado del dolor que soportó segundos atrás.

Era una escena perturbadora e inhumana.

Him se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

"Es todo por hoy, Brick. Esperaré más de ti en los días que vienen. Nos vemos~" terminó de decir Him con un tono amigable, para volver a chasquear sus pinzas y enviar a Brick de regreso al mundo real.

Un extraño humo rojo comenzó a manifestarse en la habitación de Brick, del cual cayó dicho pelirrojo hacia el suelo de su cuarto.

Pero no había movimiento alguno del chico.

Así fue, hasta que pasaron varios minutos, y Brick logró regresar en sí. Estaba temblando por la experiencia anterior, y también por el dolor actual que estaba sintiendo, pues sus brazos seguían desollados.

El chico se sentó sobre el suelo, y miró sus brazos con una expresión llena de miseria.

'Muy bien. Parece ser que esta vez me libre fácilmente de ese demonio' pero al parecer, Brick no se sentía para nada perturbado. De hecho, su mente seguía tan clara como siempre. Tenía que fingir ser patético porque el ojo espía de Him seguía vigilándolo.

Pero una vez más, su acto había sido infalible.

Al ver a Brick actuando de una manera tan perfecta durante su situación anterior, uno diría que el chico se merecía el premio Oscar por su gran actuación.

Continuó mirando sus brazos con una expresión desdichada, pero su mente parecía estar en otro lado 'ahora mismo, debo de controlar mi superregeneración para que se asemeje a la de un superhumano [Híbrido]. Todo para que Him no sospeche los días siguientes.'

Incluso en un momento como este, Brick ya estaba planeando lógicamente las acciones que tomaría a continuación.

La expresión en su rostro reflejaba miseria, pero el brillo en sus ojos rojos irradiaba frialdad.

'Solo cuatro días más.'

* * *

Martes.

Todo había comenzado como un día normal para muchos. Era de mañana y los estudiantes estaban en la entrada de la escuela.

Lo único que resaltaba en esta mañana tan pacífica, era un chico que tenía una gorra roja.

Las Powerpuff Girls, sus hermanos, Dexter, Princesa y otros estudiantes lo estaban viendo con sorpresa en sus rostros; pues los brazos de Brick estaban cubiertos completamente por vendas. Aun así, el chico llevaba consigo su paraguas guinda en su mano, provocando que esta sangrara un poco a través de las vendas, como si su piel no pudiera soportar la fricción causada por el peso del paraguas.

"Brick, pero… ¡¿qué te pasó?!" le preguntó Princesa, su preocupación era genuina.

El pelirrojo solo le sonrió como si nada estuviera mal en el mundo, y le respondió casualmente "jaja. No te preocupes. Solo me caí y me raspé un poco los brazos."

Pero Princesa no se relajó en lo absoluto y continuó mirando a Brick preocupada. Quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por la voz amable de Brick.

"Se está haciendo tarde, ¿nos vamos?" le recordó Brick a la chica, y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio de los de primer grado.

Princesa se quedó quieta por un momento, pero al final siguió a Brick. No sabía que pensar en ese momento.

"Hmph. No sé qué le pasó, pero bien merecido se lo tiene" comentó Buttercup al lado de sus hermanas, y siguió su camino al edificio donde tenían clase los de segundo grado.

Sus hermanas la siguieron, pero Blossom miró hacia donde se había ido Brick. Parecía estar pensando en algo después de ver el estado de los brazos de Brick, pero cuando recordó lo que ocurrió el día de antier, frunció el ceño y se reprendió a sí misma.

¡Alguien como él no se merecía la preocupación de los demás!

… …

Durante el resto del día no ocurrió mucho.

Lo único que destacó, fue que Brick no pudo tocar el violín durante su clase de música, debido al estado actual de sus brazos; por lo que se vio forzado a sentarse en silencio mientras los demás tocaban sus instrumentos.

En todas sus clases, sus compañeros le estuvieron dando miradas furtivas, todas dirigidas a sus brazos vendados, los cuales comenzaban a sangrar de un momento a otro a través de las vendas.

* * *

Miércoles.

Las clases habían terminado sin problemas, y los estudiantes ya habían regresado a sus casas.

Brick ya había terminado de encaminar a Princesa; y como ya no tenía por qué seguir realizando su investigación diaria, siendo que el mismísimo Him se había olvidado completamente de dicha orden, se marchó directamente a su casa.

Sus brazos seguían cubiertos por varias vendas, pero gracias a su superregeneración, ya le había empezado a crecer nueva piel en las zonas faltantes. Esto mismo estaba tardando más de lo debido, como si estuviera ajustando su curación al ritmo de un superhumano [Híbrido]. Ahora, sus brazos ya no sangraron durante su estadía en la escuela.

Brick acababa de llegar a su casa y planeaba dirigirse directamente a su habitación.

Sin embargo, parecía que ciertas personas tenían algo planeado para él en ese día.

Butch y Boomer lo estaban viendo. Sus dos hermanos menores se habían interpuesto en su camino, bloqueando las escaleras del segundo piso.

Brick frunció el entrecejo, y comenzó a hacer uso de sus superpoderes para levitar por encima de sus hermanos, pasándolos sin mucho problema.

"¡Brick!" lo llamó Boomer, y el chico de ojos azules sujetó firmemente a Brick del brazo. Aunque poco después, el rubio se desconcertó demasiado y soltó inmediatamente a su hermano mayor. El brazo de Brick… había comenzado a sangrar en el momento en que Boomer lo sujetó con firmeza.

"Y-Yo…" Boomer no sabía que decir. Quería disculparse, pero no quería hacerlo por alguien como Brick.

El chico de la gorra no dijo nada y siguió flotando por encima de las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Boomer quería decir algo, pero después de la sorpresa de hace poco, no sabía cómo expresarse.

Al ver esto, Butch decidió hablar por los dos, y le preguntó a su hermano mayor "Brick, ¿en serio no vamos a hacer algo?"

Brick se detuvo por un momento. Él sabía sobre qué estaba hablando Butch.

Butch quería saber si en verdad no iban a hacer algo al respecto para detener el meteorito, siendo que ellos también vivían en Townsville.

Al principio, a Butch no le había preocupado mucho esto, pero cuando finalmente se enteró del tamaño descomunal de aquel meteorito, no supo que decir. Cabe recordar que, después de lo que pasó el domingo anterior, uno pensaría que a Butch no le importaba la ciudad; pero no hay que olvidar que el chico de ojos verdes había sido influenciado por Him, por lo que no era él mismo en ese entonces.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, y por fin, Brick declaró con un tono definitivo "no." Fue una respuesta breve, pero que tenía un gran significado para Butch y Boomer, a pesar de que este último ya no estaba bajo las órdenes de Brick.

Entonces, Brick continuó con su trayecto. Sus hermanos lo vieron desaparecer por el pasillo del segundo piso, y poco después, escucharon la puerta de una habitación cerrándose.

Los dos hermanos menores se miraron el uno al otro. Podían ver la inseguridad en el rostro del otro.

* * *

Jueves.

Aún era de mañana, y los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria de Townsville ya estaban en sus clases.

Todos tenían rostros preocupados, mirando hacia el cielo de un momento a otro.

Blossom se encontraba en su clase de física cuántica. La chica tenía una expresión seria, poniendo más atención de lo usual a lo que decía el maestro. Uno podría decir que la chica estaba dando todo de sí, incluso en un momento como este. Se podía ver la llama de la esperanza en sus ojos, como si jamás se fuera a rendir bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Los estudiantes alrededor de ella miraban al cielo despejado a través de las ventanas, para luego mirar a la chica de ojos rosados. Al verla, los estudiantes se relajaban un poco. Tener cerca de ellos a la líder de las Powerpuff Girls les daba un sentimiento de seguridad.

Pero Dexter, a su lado, no se veía tan confiado. De hecho, parecía que quería decirle algo a Blossom con respecto a su decisión, pero al ver a la chica tan decidida, no supo cómo decirlo y terminó por guardar silencio.

Mientras tanto, afuera del salón de música, se encontraba Brick; discutiendo sobre algo con su maestra de música.

Su maestra lo estaba cuestionando por orden del director Smith. Quería saber si Brick estaba fingiendo estar herido para flojear durante sus clases. Obviamente, el director Smith tenía la intención de causarle problemas al pelirrojo incluso un día antes de que cayera el meteorito.

Brick no dijo nada y miró directamente a la mujer con sus ojos rojos. De pronto, comenzó a desenvolver las vendas alrededor de sus brazos, y cuando terminó de hacerlo, su maestra casi da un grito lleno de terror.

El pelirrojo solo le comentó que el día de mañana el ya terminaría de curarse, gracias a su superregeneración, y a partir de entonces, él podría volver a tocar el violín.

La mujer lo miró con una expresión de estupefacción total, y Brick volvió a vendar sus brazos, para entonces entrar de nueva cuenta al salón de música y sentarse en silencio en su respectivo lugar.

Pero su maestra seguía pasmada.

El estado de los brazos de Brick había sido tan…

Entonces, algo se le ocurrió a la mujer. Si los brazos de Brick estaban en ese estado tan grave gracias a su superregeneración, ¿cómo habrían estado los dos días anteriores?

El rostro de la mujer se tornó pálido, y no pudo evitar mirar a Brick por un instante.

Alguien como ella, quién no había visto mucha sangre en toda su vida, ni siquiera se quería imaginar algo como eso.

* * *

Ya era tarde ese día, y las clases habían terminado.

La gente trabajadora seguía laborando arduamente en sus empleos.

Pero entre toda esa gente, parecía que cierta persona estaba contemplando algo en especial. Bueno, aunque ese ser no podría ser considerado como una persona en sí.

Sentado encima de su sillón, leyendo una vez más el periódico matutino, se encontraba él.

Cubierto en un pelaje negro por casi todo su cuerpo, y con un gran casco protector que protegía su cerebro desproporcionado; se encontraba sentado, con una expresión cansada en su rostro.

Se trataba de Mojo Jojo.

Entre todo su pelaje negro, se encontraban unos pelos grises, e incluso unos blancos. Claramente, el chimpancé había envejecido con el pasar del tiempo, y ya solo le quedaban unos pocos años de vida.

El tiempo no perdona a nadie. Esa es la cruel realidad.

Ahora mismo, el chimpancé estaba sentado en su sillón, leyendo nuevamente un artículo del periódico que ya había leído esa misma mañana. Era un artículo que detallaba la situación del meteorito que se dirigía a Townsville.

El simio suspiró y dejó de leer. Se levantó para acercarse a su gran telescopio.

Al ver a través del lente, pudo ver claramente un enorme cuerpo celeste que se dirigía directamente hacía el centro de la ciudad.

Retiró su vista del telescopio y negó cansado con su cabeza.

El simio ya había preparado un campo de fuerza que protegería su observatorio de ese desastre.

Sin embargo, parecía que esto no era lo que le estaba molestando a Mojo. Era como si el chimpancé tuviera sus propios problemas en ese momento.

Fue en ese momento que un humo rojo se comenzó a manifestar cerca del villano.

"¡Jajajaja!" se escuchó una risa afeminada y perturbadora por todos los alrededores, pero Mojo no se veía para nada sorprendido.

"Ay, Mojo. ¿Porque tan serio?" preguntó Him divertido.

"Him. Es bueno ver a un viejo conocido en estos días" comentó Mojo con un tono sereno.

Him había venido a visitar a Mojo para saludarlo, y cuando notó el periódico que estaba encima del sillón, dijo "ah. Veo que leíste las noticias. Dime, ¿qué opinas del meteorito? Muy caótico, ¿no lo crees?" Se veía demasiado feliz, como si el sufrimiento de los demás lo alegrara demasiado.

"Es solo un trozo de roca gigante. Mi campo de fuerza es más que capaz de detenerlo sin problemas" Mojo se veía demasiado confiado en sí mismo, pero lo dijo con un tono cansado.

"Siempre con tus inventos" rio Him, y miró todos los inventos apilados que Mojo tenía por toda su sala de estar.

Him recordó algo y se calmó rápidamente, se veía algo pensativo. Entonces, le preguntó al simio "Mojo, ¿por qué no has cometido crímenes últimamente?"

Era una pregunta repentina, pero Mojo no se sobresaltó en lo más mínimo, como si ya hubiera anticipado algo como eso.

Levantó su mirada para contemplar su gran telescopio "mi vida como criminal ha llegado a su fin. Ahora mismo, estoy retirado."

Luego de escuchar eso, los ojos de Him se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa; pero poco después comenzó a reírse como nunca, como si no le creyera esto último a Mojo.

No obstante, al notar como Mojo seguía con una actitud firme, Him se dio cuenta de que el chimpancé iba en serio.

Him no le dio vueltas al asunto y le preguntó de manera directa "¿por qué dejaste de ser un criminal? Mojo, tú no eres así. ¿Pasó algo?" El demonio se veía algo intrigado.

Mojo se limitó a mirar a Him con una expresión llena de derrota, y terminó por decirle "vi el abismo."

"¿Eh?" Him se sintió algo confundido, "¿cómo que el abismo? ¿A qué te refieres?"

Mojo volvió a suspirar, y aclaró su punto anterior "me refiero… a que vi el abismo. El abismo del mal."

Him, quien era un demonio que acostumbraba a tomar todo a la ligera, se sobresaltó al escuchar eso.

Mojo continuó con su relato "yo siempre me había considerado como alguien malvado. Alguien que creía conocer la profundidad de la maldad absoluta."

"Sin embargo, hace un tiempo, vi algo con mis propios ojos." Mojo guardó silencio por unos segundos, y luego continuó "y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que, lo que yo creía que era el fondo, no era más que una cruel mentira. Una ilusión que yo mismo me había impuesto. En ese momento, en el fondo que yo una vez había visto, encontré una grieta, y a través de ella… pude ver que ahí se encontraba un abismo escondido a los ojos de la gente ordinaria. Déjame decirte Him, que ese abismo era tan oscuro que parecía ser infinito. Un abismo que parecía no tener fondo. Y cuando lo vi-"

Him seguía escuchando atentamente al relato de Mojo. De hecho, el demonio guardó silencio durante la pausa del simio, como si quisiera saber qué fue lo que pasó. Pero cuando terminó de escuchar lo que Mojo dijo a continuación, Him sintió como si su propia alma hubiera temblado por un momento.

"-sentí miedo" confesó Mojo sin sentir vergüenza, sino derrota; agachando su cabeza mientras temblaba un poco.

Mojo era demasiado sensible a la maldad pura, por lo que estaba seguro de que, lo que había presenciado en aquel entonces, era la cruel verdad.

Los dos se habían quedado en silencio, pero después de unos segundos, Him recuperó su compostura y le preguntó a Mojo "¿y? ¿De quién se trata?" Him sentía demasiado interés por aquel ser que había sido capaz de inducir un miedo profundo en el corazón del simio, hasta el punto de que Mojo se vio obligado a aceptar su retiro como supervillano.

No obstante, cuando Mojo escuchó esa pregunta, se estremeció demasiado y miró a Him con sus ojos completamente abiertos; aunque momentos después se comenzó a calmar lentamente.

Entonces, le declaró a Him, sonando totalmente decidido "no te diré quién es, porque no quiero provocar a esa… monstruosidad. Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras, pero créeme, no te querrás meter en eso. Him, yo me retiré porque no tenía otra opción. No frente a esa… cosa. Y como tu antiguo compañero, te recomendaría hacer lo mismo."

El demonio se molestó demasiado al escuchar eso, y comenzaron a manifestarse un par de arcos de luz verde en sus ojos, brillando amenazantemente.

Pero sorpresivamente, el chimpancé ni siquiera se inmutó, lo que sorprendió un poco al demonio.

Mojo seguía con una expresión indiferente en su rostro, como si su espíritu hubiera sido totalmente destrozado después de haber visto aquella cosa que terminó acabando su carrera como villano.

"Ahora mismo, tengo otras cosas que hacer. Así que, si me disculpas, quisiera estar solo" le pidió Mojo con un tono emotivo.

Him se sintió un poco ofendido por la actitud de Mojo, pero al final no le insistió más. Aunque no se fue sin antes amenazar al simio "esto no se quedará así," y terminó por desaparecer.

Mojo miró todo eso sin siquiera parpadear, bajó su mirada como si estuviera pensando sobre algo.

Momentos después, el chimpancé comenzó a caminar por su laboratorio hasta llegar a su biblioteca personal. Se acercó a un estante donde movió un libro, y de la nada, se abrió una compuerta en el piso alfombrado, que daba a un pasadizo secreto.

Mojo entró por ese pasadizo, y poco después, se cerró automáticamente la compuerta detrás de él.

Todo quedó oscuro, pero de pronto, se encendió una luz en el techo, y apareció un cuarto enorme frente a Mojo. Tenía la forma de un cilindro vertical, y todas las paredes eran de color blanco. En el suelo de ese cuarto se podía apreciar un gran agujero, que parecía ser muy profundo, pues ni la luz del techo alcanzaba a iluminar el fondo. Solo se podía apreciar un abismo oscuro desde donde estaba parado Mojo.

Lo único que había en esa habitación, eran unas escaleras pegadas a la pared de aquel agujero, que descendían a lo más profundo de ese abismo oscuro.

Mojo tomó una pequeña lámpara de mano que tenía una vela adentro, y la encendió con un encendedor.

Seguido a esto, Mojo comenzó a bajar por esas escleras.

Esas escaleras parecían no tener fin, porque durante los próximos veinte minutos, el simio no había parado de bajar, pero aun así no se podía ver el fondo de esa habitación.

Era muy raro ver a Mojo haciendo algo como eso, cuando él bien podría haber instalado un ascensor en ese lugar. Pero por alguna razón, Mojo quería esconder ese lugar lo más posible, como si allí se ocultara algo de suma importancia para el chimpancé.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos más, Mojo llegó hasta el final de esas escaleras y tocó el suelo de esa habitación.

Lo único que se encontraba enfrente de él, era una pequeña puerta de mano, la cual parecía funcionar sin electricidad.

Mojo sacó una llave, que estaba un poco oxidada, de su bolsillo y abrió esa puerta con ella.

El simio entró a una habitación totalmente oscura, en la cual ni siquiera se alcanzaban a ver las paredes.

Mojo comenzó a caminar por unos segundos hacia cierta dirección, y fue entonces que alzó la lampara que tenía en su mano.

Cuando hizo esto, se pudo ver algo.

En frente de Mojo, se encontraba lo que parecía ser un robot. Un robot que tenía una forma humanoide, y al que apenas le habían terminado de construir del torso para arriba. Dichas áreas parecían estar cubiertas por algo similar a una piel humana. Aunque no se podía ver el especto facial de ese robot ni lo que debería de ser su cabello, pues tenía puesta una máscara negra y un casco plateado del que salían varios cables. De igual forma, del torso para abajo solo tenía un montón de cables conectados, y también se podía apreciar un esqueleto robótico que parecían ser los huesos de lo que serían sus piernas.

Obviamente, ese robot aún estaba incompleto.

Mojo continuó observando detenidamente a ese robot con una expresión emotiva, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo que pasó varios años atrás.

Su mirada estaba fija en el pecho del robot. Ahí tenía incrustada una pequeña esfera metálica que parecía estar conteniendo algo en su interior. Era algo que brillaba con una luz azul de un momento a otro, similar al latido de un corazón.

Un fuerte sentimiento invadió el corazón del chimpancé, y se acercó hacia el robot para tocar suavemente esa esfera con su mano.

"Lo siento. Te fallé en aquel entonces. Pero esta vez, te lo compensaré. Juro por mi vida… que lo haré" prometió Mojo con un tono melancólico en esa habitación desolada, en la cual se podía sentir un ambiente lleno de tristeza, remordimiento, y culpa.

* * *

Así pasó el último día antes del desastre, y por fin era…

Viernes.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

El día en que se decidiría el futuro de Townsville.

Ya era tarde, y todos los ciudadanos estaban mirando al cielo.

El director Smith seguía en la escuela, mirando el retrato de su difunta familia, para luego mirar por la ventana de su oficina.

Nancy y Nick estaban uno al lado del otro, parados en el centro de la ciudad, temerosos del resultado final junto a la demás gente.

De igual manera, Robin estaba al lado de Mike. La pareja estaba en el parque de Townsville. Se estaban tomando de las manos, esperando lo mejor, y poniendo toda su fe en sus tres amigas.

La señorita Keane ya se encontraba en su casa. Como muchos otros, estaba viendo la transmisión en vivo que estaba televisando a las chicas.

El Profesor Utonium estaba viendo todo por medio de un dron que estaba controlando desde su laboratorio. Se sentía demasiado preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a sus niñas.

Scott estaba al lado de su familia. Sus padres estaban a su lado y su pequeña hermanita lo estaba sujetando del pantalón. El chico no sabía cómo tomar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Mitch estaba viendo todo desde su camper, a través de una tele antigua y con poca recepción.

Al contrario de Mitch, Princesa estaba recostada en una cama demasiado cómoda, viendo todo a través de una televisión de plasma gigante. La chica tenía una sonrisa llena de confianza, ya que el campo de fuerza que ella había ordenado previamente estaba listo para protegerla de cualquier problema. Además, estaba ansiosa por ver a sus enemigas fallar miserablemente en salvar a todos.

Y los tres hermanos que alguna vez fueron conocidos como los Rowdyruff Boys, estaban parados sobre el techo de su casa en el centro de la ciudad.

Boomer se veía demasiado nervioso, apretando sus dientes fuertemente, como si quisiera hacer algo al respecto. Pero no podía, ya que, a pesar de que ha dejado atrás su camino como villano, el rubio aun no era un héroe. Eso era algo totalmente diferente a lo que hizo anteriormente. Convertirse en un héroe, lo pondría en contra de sus hermanos, y eso era algo que no sabía cómo tomar.

Butch estaba parado atrás de sus dos hermanos. El chico de ojos verdes estaba viendo todo en silencio. De vez en cuando, el pelinegro observaba al cielo, luego miraba a Boomer, y finalmente veía a Brick. Estaba viendo la espalda de sus dos hermanos. Sentía un gran deseo por extender sus brazos para alcanzar a sus hermanos, como si los dos estuvieran a punto de desaparecer de su vida, pero al final no hizo nada. Se veía miserable en su lugar.

Brick era el que estaba más calmado de los tres. Observando el cielo con una expresión serena. Nadie sabía que estaba pensando en ese momento. Estaba parado erguido con sus dos manos detrás de su espalda. Sus brazos ya se habían recuperado completamente, por lo que ya no necesitaba tenerlos vendados.

Y finalmente, en la alcaldía de la ciudad, se encontraban el Alcalde, la señorita Bellum, y las defensoras de la ciudad: Las Powerpuff Girls.

Alrededor de ellos, se encontraba una multitud de gente, aclamando a las heroínas.

Bubbles estaba saludando enérgicamente a todos con una sonrisa llena de alegría, pero cuando miró a la mayor de sus hermanas, se podía ver la inseguridad que realmente estaba sintiendo.

Buttercup estaba parada con sus brazos cruzados. Estaba mirando al cielo de una manera desafiante, como si nada en el mundo la pudiera asustar.

Y en medio de esas dos, se encontraba Blossom. Su largo cabello rojo se estaba moviendo con la brisa del viento, y sus ojos rosados brillaban con determinación. Podía sentir la mirada de toda esa gente concentrándose principalmente en ella, por lo que la chica se esforzó demasiado en no mostrar la menor señal de debilidad.

La señorita Bellum estaba en medio de un discurso, tratando de calmar a todos los ciudadanos.

Pero fue justo en ese momento que se escuchó el sonido de una sirena por toda la ciudad.

Todos miraron al cielo, en donde pudieron ver… a un pequeño punto luminoso que se acercaba directamente hacia ellos.

Se produjo el pánico.

La gente ya no pudo soportar la presión que los había abrumado durante todo el mes anterior, y mucha gente comenzó a huir despavorida de ese lugar.

Las tres chicas se vieron entre sí, y salieron volando directamente hacia el meteorito.

Había comenzado.

Durante su trayecto, un robot blanco comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellas.

"¡Blossom!" se escuchó una voz a través de un alto parlante del robot.

"¡Dexter!" llamó Blossom, y la chica asintió.

Las tres chicas y el robot volaron juntos para detener aquella amenaza.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al límite de la atmosfera de la Tierra, y se prepararon para lo inevitable.

Y, con sus propios ojos, vieron el tamaño descomunal del meteorito.

¡Era demasiado enorme!

Si caía sobre Townsville, no había duda de que la ciudad, e incluso sus alrededores, terminarían desapareciendo completamente

La chica del moño cerró sus ojos, y respiró profundamente.

El corazón de Blossom estaba latiendo con fuerza. Sentía un gran peligro, similar a cuando tuvo que enfrentar al murciélago gigante. Pero esta vez no había marcha atrás. Pues detrás de ella, se encontraba todo lo que le importaba más que nada en este mundo.

Abrió sus ojos rosados, en los cuales se podía ver su total resolución.

Sea como sea, ¡ellos tenían que triunfar!

"¡Escuchen!" les gritó Blossom a los tres, "esa cosa todavía está demasiado lejos, así que, por el momento, vamos a concentrarnos en combinar nuestros ataques a distancia para tratar de fragmentar el meteorito. ¿Está claro?"

Todos asintieron.

Considerando sus capacidades físicas y sus respectivas habilidades, esa era la única opción que tenían a la mano, por lo que nadie objetó.

"¡Formación de combate Y!" ordenó inmediatamente Blossom.

Los cuatro adoptaron una formación de combate.

Bubbles se puso en la parte superior-derecha, mientras que Buttercup fue a pararse a su lado, en la parte superior-izquierda.

Dexter colocó a su robot en la parte inferior, y Blossom se posicionó en el medio de la formación.

La formación tenía la forma de una "**Y**"

Estaban listos.

Las palmas de Bubbles comenzaron a brillar con una luz azul cielo.

Los puños de Buttercup resplandecían con un tinte de color jade.

Los brazos del robot de Dexter se convirtieron en un par de cañones, de los que estaba empezando a salir un fulgor blanco.

Y las manos de Blossom… fueron envueltas por un resplandor rosado.

Momentos después, los cuatro dispararon al mismo tiempo con una coordinación extraordinaria.

Los cuatro rayos se combinaron y se formó un rayo multicolor que salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba el meteorito.

Era una escena similar. Blossom y los demás ya se habían vuelto demasiado proficientes haciendo esta clase de ataque. Era el mismo ataque con el que ellos habían logrado lastimar al murciélago gigante.

¡El ataque más poderoso que eran capaces de hacer los cuatro héroes!

El rayo continuó su curso, y entonces, ¡ocurrió una colisión!

¡Boom!

El rayo había impactado directamente contra el meteorito, y pareció detener su avance.

Las chicas y Dexter se relajaron un poco al ver esto, y continuaron disparando sus rayos con todas sus energías.

Pero las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

Segundos después, la confianza de los héroes fue destrozada cuando el meteorito volvió a tomar velocidad, como si el rayo multicolor no lo estuviera afectando en lo absoluto.

"¡Maldición!" se quejó Buttercup, y comenzó a usar más energía en su rayo.

"¡Esto no es suficiente! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!" declaró Blossom inmediatamente.

Bubbles se veía insegura, y bajó su mirada hacia Townsville, como si estuviera buscando a alguien que se encontraba en la ciudad.

En ese mismo momento, en el centro de la ciudad, se encontraba Boomer al lado de sus hermanos. Estaba temblando de frustración. Sus manos estaban brillando con una poderosa energía azul marino.

¡El chico se moría de ganas de ir a ayudar a su novia!

No ayudaba el hecho de que el rubio podía ver perfectamente como Bubbles estaba teniendo problemas, gracias a su supervisión.

A su lado, Butch miró a su hermano menor 'Boomer…'

Brick, por su parte, solo observó a Boomer con una mirada llena de burla y desdén 'que payaso más ridículo.'

Así continuaron las cosas, hasta que Boomer no se pudo contener más.

"¡Ya no lo soporto más!" y salió volando rápidamente hacia los cielos para ayudar a Bubbles.

"¡Boomer!" lo llamó Butch, pero el rubio ya se había marchado.

Butch quería salir volando detrás de su hermano menor, pero cuando apenas quería hacer eso, Brick se volteó rápidamente y lo miró fijamente con su mirada afilada.

El chico de ojos verdes tembló al sentir esa mirada sobre él, y apretó sus dientes ferozmente. Al final, terminó quedándose en su lugar.

Boomer llegó rápidamente donde se encontraban los cuatro, y los héroes notaron inmediatamente su llegada.

"¡Boomer!" lo llamó Bubbles animadamente.

"¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!" se quejó Buttercup, sintiendo desconfianza hacia el rubio.

"¿No será que-?" empezó a decir Dexter, pero no terminó lo que iba a decir, como si esperara una explicación por parte del chico de ojos azules.

Boomer los miró seriamente, y finalmente confesó "he venido a ayudar."

Las dos hermanas menores se sorprendieron, y Dexter confirmó su sospecha.

Blossom miró en silencio a Boomer mientras seguía disparando su propio rayo de energía rosa.

Al final, Blossom asintió "¡Dexter! ¡Haz espacio para Boomer! ¡Formación de combate X!"

"Muy bien" Dexter accedió de inmediato, y se posicionó en la parte inferior-izquierda de la formación.

Boomer entendió todo rápidamente, y fue a pararse en la parte inferior-derecha.

Ahora la formación… tenía la forma de una "**X**"

Boomer preparó su propio rayo de energía azul, y disparó; combinándolo directamente con el rayo formado por el cuarteto de héroes.

El rayo se volvió aún más poderoso, y brillo con más colores.

El meteorito comenzó a detenerse lentamente, y entonces, ¡el rayo multicolor comenzó a perforar el meteorito!

Ese rayo superpoderoso estaba haciendo estragos en el interior del meteorito, ¡hasta que fue totalmente atravesado por dicho rayo!

Inesperadamente, ¡el plan de los héroes había funcionado!

Dejaron de disparar el rayo, y Blossom miró agradecida a Boomer.

Pero lastimosamente, las cosas no resultaron como ellos se lo habían esperado.

Si. El meteorito había sido atravesado gracias a la cooperación extraordinaria de los héroes, pero aun así, ¡seguía en una pieza y continuaba moviéndose hacia Townsville!

¡Lo único que habían logrado, fue hacer un agujero en el centro del meteorito!

Ese agujero era demasiado pequeño. No. Al contrario, ¡era más fácil decir que el meteorito era demasiado grande!

Los héroes se habían quedado con muy poca energía, y ni siquiera tenían la oportunidad de darse un momento para descansar.

¡Pero Blossom jamás se iba a rendir!

El meteorito seguía su curso, y Brick estaba observando todo plácidamente, como si nada en el mundo pudiera molestarlo.

Por otro lado, Butch estaba temblando salvajemente mientras veía a su hermano menor batallar él solo.

No malentiendan. Butch es un villano, y él puede aceptar hasta cierto punto el no ayudar a la demás gente, incluso en una situación como esta. Pero sus hermanos eran una cosa diferente. Quería ayudar a Boomer, pero de igual manera, no quería traicionar a Brick. Estaba atrapado en una situación complicada, justo como lo estuvo Boomer hace unos momentos. Se sentía demasiado agobiado.

Brick no le dio importancia a los problemas emocionales de Butch, y continuó observando todo serenamente con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Observó a Blossom realizar todo tipo de estrategias increíbles y extraordinarias, pero todas y cada una de ellas fallaron una tras otra.

Incluso vio cómo fue que Blossom había intentado congelar una parte del meteorito con la ayuda de su aliento de hielo, para que ellos pudieran tratar de detener su avance con sus propias manos, empujando al meteorito en la dirección contraria. Pero las llamas del meteorito eran demasiado calientes, provocando que el hielo que soplaba Blossom se derritiera inmediatamente.

Se estaba acabando el tiempo, y con ello, la esperanza en el corazón de todos los ciudadanos de Townsville estaba a punto de ser pisoteada por la fuerza del meteorito.

Desde su palacio en su dimensión personal, Him estaba observando personalmente como se estaba desarrollando ese evento. Con una de sus pinzas estaba sosteniendo una copa cristal que estaba llena de un vino rojo, mirando todo lo que estaba pasando mientras sonreía con crueldad. Ver batallar a Blossom y a los demás lo emocionaba demasiado, pero tampoco se olvidó de vigilar al mayor de sus hijos.

Hablando de Brick, Him notó que el chico de la gorra seguía inmóvil; manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y mirando todo como si no le importara en lo absoluto.

Los pensamientos de Brick parecían imposibles de descifrar, y el chico continuó sin hacer nada.

Brick miró el meteorito. Esa roca envuelta en llamas que parecía ser más grande que la misma ciudad.

El anillo del destino y el anillo del caos estaban emitiendo fuertes pulsaciones a través de sus dedos.

Entonces, el pelirrojo cerró sus ojos.

Recordó al tritón que había aniquilado personalmente meses atrás cuando él apenas había terminado de refinar su brazo derecho.

Recordó cuando él alzó su brazo derecho y levanto su dedo índice para disparar aquel rayo rojo superpoderoso que parecía ser imparable.

Las Powerpuff Girls, Dexter y Boomer parecían estar en sus últimas en estos momentos. Sus ataques no tenían un efecto determinante para detener el meteorito. Lo único que conseguían lograr, era desprender unos pequeños fragmentos; deformando así el contorno del meteorito. No estaban obteniendo resultados aparentes.

El meteorito ya estaba demasiado cerca de Townsville, y todos se dieron cuenta de que… habían fallado.

El robot de Dexter no dejaba de atacar al meteorito con sus armas.

Boomer lo estaba golpeando con su bate de beisbol luminoso. Se sentía demasiado nervioso, como si detener el meteorito fuera una tarea imposible para él.

Bubbles estaba llorando mientras lanzaba rayos de energía azul con las palmas de sus manos, pero parecía que sus ataques no marcarían la diferencia.

Buttercup tenía sus ojos verdes inyectados de sangre mientras rugía con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera una bestia descontrolada. Es más, la chica ya había intentado golpear directamente el meteorito con sus puños, pero lo único que logró conseguir fue romper un poco la superficie de la enorme roca en llamas. Después de hacer eso varias veces, la chica había terminado con sus nudillos quemados.

Y finalmente, el rostro de Blossom delataba su pánico. Continuaba usando su aliento de hielo para intentar enfriar la superficie del meteorito. Su garganta estaba a punto de congelarse, y la chica estaba tosiendo a ratos, como si se estuviera ahogando, ¡pero aun así no desistió! Era una lástima que nada de esto servía de mucho, pues el meteorito era demasiado grande. Las pocas llamas que Blossom había logrado apagar, habían sido encendidas nuevamente cuando el resto del fuego del meteorito se esparció en esa zona.

No había esperanza.

Todo era inútil.

Enfrente de una calamidad absoluta; la justicia, el bien, y el amor… no servían para nada.

No frente a un peligro como este.

Brick tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda. Aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

'Después de todo, lo único que importa al final, es el poder absoluto' meditó emotivamente en su mente.

El pelirrojo todavía seguía calmado, al contrario de Butch, que seguía temblando descontroladamente.

Butch apretó sus puños en señal de frustración. Desvió su mirada de Boomer, y miró a Buttercup a lo lejos. Notó los nudillos quemados de la chica, y sus puños comenzaron a temblar aún más mientras empezaban a brillar con una poderosa energía verde.

Frente a ese peligro que quería destruir todo a su paso, Brick por fin abrió sus ojos.

'Es hora' pensó Brick, justo cuando sintió que el anillo del destino había dejado de emitir pulsaciones.

Las Powerpuff Girls, Boomer y el robot de Dexter seguían tratando de detener el meteorito. Todos estaban pensando cosas diferentes, pero todos tenían algo en común: la frustración y el pánico que estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

El meteorito ya estaba demasiado cerca de Townsville, cubriendo totalmente el cielo, y seguía moviéndose a gran velocidad.

Todos los ciudadanos de Townsville gritaron aterrados.

Pero fue entonces que… algo inesperado pasó.

Un rayo.

Un poderoso rayo rojo de energía pasó rápidamente por el cielo, tiñendo los alrededores con un tono rojizo, para entonces…

¡Colisionar directamente contra el meteorito!

Cuando ocurrió eso, el meteorito pareció detener su avance por un instante; y entonces fue atravesado totalmente por aquel rayo rojo de energía. El rayo había colisionado a un lado del agujero que había sido formado por el rayo multicolor que fue disparado por los héroes, solo que esta vez, ese rayo rojo fue lo suficientemente poderoso para… ¡hacer que el meteorito explotara en mil pedazos!

Después de atravesar al meteorito, el rayo rojo de energía siguió su camino sin detenerse, desapareciendo en el espacio exterior.

Todos se habían quedado con la boca abierta cuando vieron esa escena. Esa escena que, en sus corazones, había reemplazado perdición total… por esperanza.

De pronto, ignorando la lluvia de meteoritos que acababa de formarse y estaba por caer sobre Townsville, todos quisieron saber quién había sido aquel que había disparado ese rayo. Quién fue… aquel que les había dado esperanza.

Después de ver ese rayo, la mente de Blossom se quedó en blanco.

Ese rayo… ese ataque… ella lo había visto anteriormente. Era igual a…

Pareció recordar algo, e instintivamente, se volteó para mirar hacia una casa, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, y ahí vio a la persona que estaba buscando.

Flotando en el aire, y con su largo cabello rojo meciéndose con el viento de esa tarde, estaba Brick. Tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

**Sin embargo, Blossom se desconcertó cuando lo vio. ¡Esto debido a que Brick todavía seguía con sus manos detrás de su espalda!**

Blossom reflexionó mejor sobre lo que acababa de pasar, y se dio cuenta de que aquel rayo rojo que acababa de ver… ¡había provenido de una dirección distinta de donde se encontraba Brick!

La pelirroja miró de nueva cuenta a Brick, y notó que el chico estaba mirando hacia cierto lugar.

También miró a Butch. Al igual que Brick, el pelinegro ahora estaba flotando en el aire. Había tomado altura, como si quisiera ver mejor algo que estaba a lo lejos. El chico de ojos verdes estaba viendo hacia la misma dirección que Brick.

Blossom desvió su mirada, y miró a sus hermanas y a Boomer. Ellos también estaban mirando algo. Era exactamente el mismo lugar que estaban viendo Brick y Butch.

La chica de ojos rosados siguió sus miradas, y por fin, obtuvo la respuesta que estaba buscando.

A lo lejos, ahí estaba él.

Frente a su casa, se encontraba un joven, que llevaba puesto unos lentes y una bata de laboratorio.

En su mano, tenía un pequeño control remoto que solo tenía una antena y un gran botón rojo. Su dedo pulgar… estaba encima de ese botón rojo, presionándolo. Y del techo de su casa, el cual ahora estaba totalmente abierto por una especie de compuerta, se podía ver una enorme máquina que parecía estar apuntando directamente hacia donde anteriormente se encontraba el meteorito gigante.

Las Powerpuff Girls, Boomer, Butch y todos los ciudadanos de Townsville, se enteraron de que...

¡Ese rayo rojo de energía había sido disparado por Dexter!

Mientras todos se encontraban en un estado de shock, y mientras todavía continuaba descendiendo la lluvia de meteoritos que había sido formada por la explosión del meteorito anterior...

Flotando en el aire se encontraba Brick.

La expresión indiferente en su rostro no revelaba sus verdaderos pensamientos.

De repente, y por primera vez desde que él comenzó su nuevo año escolar en la escuela secundaria de Townsville, dejó de sentir las pulsaciones del anillo del caos. Y momentos después...

Una sonrisa inhumana comenzó a trepar por el rostro de Brick. Sus ojos rojos estaban brillando intensamente con el color de la sangre.

Era una expresión escalofriante.

Fue como si Brick, después de tener que soportar toda esa presión, ¡por fin podía liberarse del peso invisible que había estado cargando en sus hombros durante un mes!

Su plan... ¡había sido un éxito!

Para muchos, una victoria satisfactoria, es cuando uno logra vencer a alguien más por medio de sus propias acciones; superándolos con fuerza bruta, con su inteligencia, o incluso con pura suerte.

**Pero para Brick, el tipo de victoria más satisfactoria: es aquella en donde no necesitas levantar ni un dedo.**

* * *

_¡Ese mentiroso de Dexter!_

_Así que todo este tiempo, él fue quien disparó el rayo rojo que aniquilo al tritón._

_Y todos sospechando del pobre de Brick. Sob, sob._

_Si Brick es la persona más pura, inocente, y honesta que pudiera existir en la Tierra._

_¡La justicia… ha sido servida!_

_**-LifeAndDeathKing**_


	8. Capítulo 1-7: Traición

_**Rated M:**__ Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y violencia._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes originales de las series de PPG y El laboratorio de Dexter no me pertenecen._

_**Notas del Autor:**__ Ya lo he repetido varias veces al principio de cada capítulo, pero déjenme insistir una vez más que esta historia es __**Rated M**__. Como muchos ya lo habrán notado, esta historia no se enfoca principalmente en contenido sexual. Se basa más que nada en violencia, tragedias, la forma en que la vida y el pasar del tiempo afectan a la mentalidad de las personas, y otros temas relacionados con la cruda realidad. Sin embargo, déjenme advertirles que esta no es una historia para niños. Si comprenden esto último, entonces adelante. Porque en este capítulo llevaré las cosas aún más lejos que en los anteriores. Tarde o temprano, algo como esto tenía que pasar. __**Disfruten.**_

* * *

**Planeta Tierra**

**Acto 1: Liberación**

**Capítulo 7: Traición**

El meteorito estaba por caer, y Him no podría sentirse más emocionado por ello.

Sentado en su trono, el demonio estaba disfrutando de un vino de alta calidad, servido en una copa de cristal mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Había visto a las Powerpuff Girls y a Dexter fallar miserablemente en sus intentos por detener al meteorito gigante, y también como Boomer terminó por cambiarse de bando. ¡Ese rubio sin vergüenza lo había traicionado completamente!

Him podía tolerar hasta cierto punto que Boomer dejara de ser un villano. Eso no le molestaba demasiado, ya que, después de todo, eso le daría una buena oportunidad para "divertirse" con Boomer en el futuro.

Sin embargo, Boomer se había convertido en el novio de Bubbles.

Normalmente, Him habría castigado a Boomer por algo como esto. Pero el demonio prefirió desquitarse con Brick.

¿La razón?

Jujujum~.

Simplemente porque molestar a Brick le entretenía demasiado a Him. Verlo soportar el castigo de otra gente le parecía muy gracioso y entretenido al demonio. En cierta forma, ver la expresión de humillación y resentimiento de Brick lo llenaba de alegría.

Desde pequeño, Brick siempre había tomado los castigos y torturas que debieron de haber sido para sus hermanos menores. Cada vez que esos dos cometían un error, Brick…

Normalmente, esto no hubiera sido mucho problema para Brick, siendo que el mayor de los hermanos rara vez cometía un error que lo metería en problemas.

Pero Butch y Boomer no eran como Brick. Ellos frecuentemente cometían errores y desobedecían constantemente las órdenes de Him.

No obstante, esos dos no tenían ni idea de las consecuencias de sus actos, pues Brick jamás les dijo que, cada vez que ellos fallaban al cumplir con las expectativas de Him, él mismo tenía que asumir la responsabilidad.

Al demonio le parecía adorable ver a Brick sacrificándose por ese par de bobos ignorantes.

El solo recordar todos esos momentos en los que había torturado cruelmente a Brick, provocaba que se despertara el sadismo en Him.

Pero ahora, su diversión había sido estropeada.

¿Por qué? Se preguntará uno.

Porque el aburrido de Brick decidió disolver a los Rowdyruff Boys.

¿Ahora con quien se iba a divertir Him?

Sigh.

Bueno, las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

Aunque segundos después, Him sonrió pícaramente luego de presenciar el último acto de Boomer.

"Boomer, no solo decidiste hacerte el novio de esa rubia asquerosa. Sino que también has optado por convertirte en un héroe" habló Him en voz alta con su tono afeminado. El demonio comenzó a imaginarse todas las maneras en las que podría "entretenerse" con Boomer en el futuro.

Pero dejando ese tema de lado, Him sentía algo de intriga por el mayor de sus hijos.

A través de uno de sus monitores flotantes, estaba viendo al chico de ojos rojos parado sobre el techo de su casa al lado de Butch. El pelirrojo tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda y se veía demasiado tranquilo. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Esto último causó algo de aburrimiento en el demonio.

¡Es que era verdad! ¡Ver a Brick durante todo este tiempo, con esa expresión seria en su rostro, hartaría a cualquiera!

¡En serio, a los ojos de Him, Brick no sabía cómo vivir!

Him miró al lado de Brick, y notó que Butch estaba temblando salvajemente, al mismo tiempo que sus puños brillaban intensamente con una luz verde oscuro. Him sonrió ladinamente al darse cuenta de que Butch estaba en ese estado luego de ver a su hermano menor batallar con el meteorito, y sonrió aún más cuando notó al chico enfurecerse demasiado cuando este mismo vio los nudillos quemados de Buttercup.

Jugar con los sentimientos de los demás era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Him, pero a veces, no estaba mal ver a los demás agobiarse sin necesidad de su intervención personal.

Pero basta de eso.

Ahora mismo, Him estaba más interesado en ver como se iba a desarrollar todo.

¿Las Powerpuff Girls volverán a realizar un milagro como era habitual?

¿O acaso este será el final para todos?

El demonio tenía asientos de primera fila para ver este show tan interesante.

Him se moría de la emoción, que hasta apunto con su pinza hacia el monitor que estaba viendo y, de una forma incomprensible, le subió el volumen al máximo para escuchar mejor los gritos llenos de pánico de los ciudadanos de Townsville.

Esos gritos formaban una hermosa melodía en los oídos del demonio.

La desesperación. El miedo. Ah, eran tan perfectos~.

Y finalmente, estaba por ocurrir el desenlace.

"¡Que emoción! ¡Es como ver una ópera!" exclamó Him muy animado, sobre todo cuando vio que el meteorito ya estaba demasiado cerca de Townsville.

A los ojos de Him, los héroes ya habían fallado; y sonrió confiadamente para dejar de ver el monitor principal por un momento para mirar por el otro monitor que estaba monitoreando a Brick. El pelirrojo seguía inmóvil en su lugar.

Him sintió algo de duda al ver a Brick así. Según parece, el demonio había predicho que el chico de la gorra haría su movimiento en este momento. Pero al verlo nuevamente, parecía que el pelirrojo de verdad no planeaba a hacer algo al respecto.

Entonces pasó.

Him escuchó un sonido estruendoso, y desvió su mirada para mirar una vez más el monitor principal que estaba proyectando al meteorito gigante.

Vio ese rayo rojo compuesto de una energía demasiado poderosa, el cual parecía no tener comparación, y los ojos de Him se abrieron totalmente por esta inesperada sorpresa. ¡Ese rayo perforó fácilmente al meteorito y lo hizo explotar en mil pedazos!

Los pensamientos de Him se detuvieron por un instante, y miró de reojo el monitor que estaba proyectando a Brick. El pelirrojo seguía inmóvil, con sus manos detrás de su espalda, y entonces, los pies del chico se desprendieron del techo de su casa para tomar altura en el aire, como si quisiera observar mejor hacia un punto específico que se encontraba en la lejanía.

Him frunció el entrecejo. Levantó su pinza y, haciendo uso de su ojo espía, que había vigilado al pelirrojo durante todo el mes anterior, observó lo que estaba mirando Brick, volteando su enfoque para seguir la mirada del chico de ojos rojos.

Fue entonces que Him lo pudo ver claramente después de hacer un acercamiento visual con el ojo flotante.

¡Ese rayo rojo de energía había sido disparado por Dexter!

Him se desconcertó al percatarse de esto, y recordó la "misión" que le había dado a Brick hace tiempo: Encontrar al responsable que disparó aquel rayo rojo de energía.

Y por fin, en este instante, Him obtuvo la "respuesta" que él había querido saber en aquel entonces.

Una tremenda curiosidad asaltó la mente del demonio, y volvió a alzar su pinza para hacer que el ojo flotante fuera rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Dexter; olvidándose completamente de Brick.

De esta forma, Brick… ¡había logrado eludir las sospechas de Him!

Esto era natural. Después de todo, ¿cuál era la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido sin llamar la atención de los demás?

Era muy obvio.

Simplemente: ¡Haz que alguien resalte más que tú!

¡Y Brick había empleado esto mismo a la perfección!

Ahora, el ojo espía de Him estaba volando rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Dexter. Considerando los poderes sobrenaturales del demonio, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su ojo espía apareciera a un lado del niño genio.

Aunque, cuando lo miró a través del monitor, Him sintió algo de interés, pues Dexter tenía en su rostro una expresión que irradiaba: derrota. Como si el chico de lentes no hubiera logrado conseguir lo que en verdad quería.

* * *

Minutos antes de que el rayo rojo impactara contra el meteorito.

Dexter se encontraba dentro de su laboratorio.

Hace poco, él había enviado uno de sus robots más poderosos para ayudar a las chicas contra la amenaza inminente que se acercaba a Townsville.

Aunque ahora mismo, Dexter no parecía estar controlando personalmente a su robot. A su espalda, reposando sobre una mesa de su laboratorio, se encontraba lo que parecía ser el control con el que segundos atrás había controlado a su robot. En ese control se podían apreciar unas letras parpadeantes en su pequeña pantalla. Decían: Piloto automático.

Al parecer, Dexter había puesto a su robot en piloto automático, para que este mismo hiciera uso de su inteligencia artificial al momento de tomar decisiones durante la batalla actual.

Era como si Dexter tuviera alguna clase de plan alternativo que quería poner en marcha.

Estaba parado frente a una computadora gigante.

"Computadora" ordenó Dexter, "quiero que empieces los preparativos para la ejecución del rayo destructor."

"Procesando comandos" se escuchó una voz femenina, con un tono monótono, por parte de la computadora, "abriendo compuerta para la ejecución del rayo destructor."

Todo el laboratorio comenzó a temblar por unos segundos, y el techo se comenzó a abrir.

De manera similar, una compuerta se abrió en el suelo del laboratorio, y comenzó a elevarse una máquina enorme. Esa máquina continúo ascendiendo hasta posicionarse justamente en el tejado de la casa de Dexter.

Después, esa máquina comenzó a moverse hasta quedar posicionado en un determinado ángulo, como si estuviera apuntando hacia un punto determinado en el cielo.

"Rayo destructor en posición. Coordenadas ajustadas. Lisito para disparar" se volvió a escuchar la voz de la computadora. Ahora, solo faltaba la activación por parte de Dexter.

"Muy bien" habló Dexter, "llévame al jardín para observar mejor la situación actual."

"Entendido" la computadora aceptó su orden, y Dexter fue aspirado por un tubo que apareció misteriosamente del techo. Momentos después, una pequeña compuerta circular se abrió enfrente de su jardín, por donde fue escupido el científico.

Dexter cayó de pie sin mucho problema, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a moverse de esa manera, y alzó su mirada para ver el cielo.

En su mano, él tenía lo que parecía ser un pequeño control negro, el cual solo tenía un gran botón rojo y una pequeña antena.

"Todo está listo" dijo para sí mismo Dexter, y observó todo lo que estaba pasando en el cielo con mucha atención.

Las chicas, Boomer, y su robot seguían haciendo lo posible para detener el meteorito, y entonces, Dexter desvió su mirada para mirar a su rayo destructor, y lo contempló en silencio, como si estuviera recordando algo.

_Hace aproximadamente un año, cuando Dexter apenas había empezado su primer año en la escuela secundaria de Townsville, había hecho uso de su tecnología avanzada para descubrir la existencia del meteorito gigante._

_En ese entonces, Dexter se había sorprendido demasiado cuando se enteró del tamaño descomunal que tenía ese fragmento de un cuerpo celeste. Era algo que Dexter jamás había visto en toda su vida y, considerando la trayectoria de ese cuerpo colosal, él supo que se dirigía directamente hacia la Tierra, justamente donde se encontraba Townsville._

_Al principio, Dexter no sabía que pensar de eso._

_Es decir, él tenía una cantidad inimaginable de inventos. Pero el chico de lentes sabía perfectamente que ninguno de ellos le ayudaría a resolver este problema._

_Pasaron unos días, y Dexter no sabía qué hacer._

_En ciertas ocasiones, él había tenido el impulso por decirle su descubrimiento a las masas, y a Blossom. Pero al final, el chico no tuvo el valor para confesarle a su novia, que la ciudad que ella amaba más en el mundo, estaba en un grave peligro._

_No quería hacer que se preocupara en vano, siendo que él conocía demasiado bien el límite de los superpoderes de Blossom._

_Por un tiempo, Dexter no supo qué hacer. Él había hecho plano tras plano, en donde se podían ver los bocetos de varios inventos que tendrían usos diferentes. Todos estaban diseñados específicamente para repeler al meteorito. Pero cada vez que él terminaba un plano, Dexter acababa maldiciendo su ineptitud, para luego arrugar dicho plano y empezar una vez más desde cero._

_Así fue, hasta que solo quedaba un plano en blanco en su escritorio. Detrás de él había una montaña de papeles hechos bola, tirados por todo el suelo a su alrededor._

_Dexter estaba demasiado estresado y agobiado. Se quedó mirando cansadamente la pluma que tenía en su mano._

_Justo cuando estaba por soltar la pluma para irse a dormir, sintió una clase de inspiración. Fue como si algo incorpóreo hubiera invadido su mente y llenara su cabeza con ideas._

_De manera instintiva, Dexter comenzó a hacer trazos. Haciendo cálculos de un momento a otro para hacer los debidos ajustes de esa creación._

_Cuando terminó todo, Dexter se desmayó. El cansancio de los últimos días por fin lo había afectado, y se quedó dormido encima de su escritorio, a un lado del plano que acababa de trazar._

_Al despertar, Dexter se sintió algo confundido, pero cuando miró el plano que él mismo había trazado, sus ojos se abrieron completamente, para luego reír como nunca en la mañana de ese nuevo día._

_Fue como si el destino le hubiera otorgado esa inspiración en su momento de dificultad._

Y helo aquí.

Su invento estaba terminado y listo para usarse.

Observó detenidamente su rayo destructor. Ese invento era su orgullo como inventor y como científico.

Dexter respiró hondo y sonrió 'ahora es el momento para salvar a todos.'.

El dedo de Dexter comenzó a descender sobre el botón; pero un instante antes de que su pulgar hiciera contacto, su dedo se detuvo completamente.

Dexter se había quedado perplejo. De la nada, cierta idea comenzó a tomar lugar en su cabeza.

Recordó nuevamente lo que las chicas le habían dicho hace varios meses…

_"Ese rayo fue por lo menos diez veces más poderoso que uno nuestro."_

La mano con la que estaba sosteniendo el pequeño control comenzó a temblar.

_"No creerás que él en verdad pudo haber logrado algo como eso, ¿o sí?"_

Apretó fuertemente sus dientes cuando la imagen de un chico con cabello y ojos rojos pasó por su mente.

_"¿Y si vamos a preguntarle si él fue quien lo hizo?"_

Dexter frunció el entrecejo, y miró hacia la distancia, justo donde se encontraba el hogar de Brick.

Una fuerte duda comenzó a brotar en el corazón de Dexter.

Hace tiempo, mientras Dexter todavía estaba desarrollando su rayo destructor, había escuchado esas palabras por parte de las tres chicas.

Un relato que hablaba acerca de un rayo rojo superpoderoso que tenía al menos diez veces el poder de las Powerpuff Girls.

Luego de analizarlo detenidamente, sonaba demasiado sospechoso.

¿Por qué razón?

¡Porque ese relato sonaba exactamente a lo que era capaz de hacer su rayo destructor!

Dexter todavía no había terminado de construir su rayo en ese entonces, ¡pero alguien ya había disparado un rayo similar!

¡¿Qué clase de lógica tenía eso?!

¿Podría ser una simple coincidencia? ¡Como no! ¡Solo un idiota creería que algo tan conveniente como eso pudiera ser posible!

Alguien sabía de la existencia de su rayo, eso estaba por sentado. Y ese mismo individuo misterioso, haciendo uso de esa información crucial, ¡había realizado aquella acción como si quisiera mofarse de Dexter!

Dexter sentía que se estaba volviendo demasiado paranoico, como si no pudiera distinguir que era real y que era falso. Pero sabía que, si lograba descubrir al menos un indicio que le permitiera saber quién había hecho tal cosa, entonces él podría saber cómo se había filtrado la información relacionada con su rayo, para entonces ponerse a reforzar la seguridad de toda su información. De esta forma, el chico de lentes por fin tendría algo de paz mental.

Por esta razón, Dexter se había esmerado, más de lo debido, en descubrir al responsable que disparó aquel rayo. Pero lastimosamente, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

La idea de que existiera "alguien" que lograra descubrir su invento más importante, y encima de todo, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta cuando fue que ocurrió tal cosa; lo había dejado con una sensación de deshonra.

Dexter tenía la sensación de que existían un par de ojos invisibles atrás de él; viéndolo, y observándolo… en todo momento.

Y esto llenó el corazón de Dexter con: Temor.

El chico de lentes levantó su mirada, y notó que Blossom y los demás seguían batallando, y fue entonces que…

Se le ocurrió una idea.

Fue una idea espontánea, pero que había tomado raíz en la mente del chico.

'Me pregunto: Si yo no disparó el rayo, entonces, ¿ese ser misterioso se expondrá a sí mismo para detener al meteorito?'

Esta manera de pensar era demasiado rara en Dexter. ¿Dónde quedó su deseo para salvar a Townsville que apenas había tenido segundos atrás?

Fue como si algo hubiera nublado el razonamiento del científico en cierto momento.

Pero también, podría decirse que este pensamiento se había convertido en una clase de obsesión.

Dexter de verdad quería saber quién fue aquel que se atrevió a robarle su idea.

Quién fue ese maldito descarado que lo había despojado de su orgullo.

Por esto mismo, Dexter levantó lentamente su dedo del botón, y decidió esperar un poco más. En caso de que ese ser misterioso estuviera escondido en Townsville.

Pasaron los segundos, y Dexter se veía cada vez más nervioso.

'¡¿Es que acaso no piensa actuar?!' era lo que se preguntaba Dexter.

El meteorito seguía descendiendo, y los gritos llenos de pánico de los otros ciudadanos a su alrededor se intensificaban cada vez más.

'Solo un poco más.'

'Ya casi.'

'Tarde o temprano se tendrá que exponer.'

Varios pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Dexter de un momento a otro.

El meteorito seguía su curso y ya casi estaba por impactar contra la ciudad.

Pero no importa cuánto esperó, no había señales de aquel ser misterioso. No apareció para hacer algo para detener al meteorito, como si no le importara lo que le pudiera pasar a la ciudad.

Y entonces… los ojos de Dexter se abrieron completamente.

'¡¿Pero qué diantres estoy haciendo?!'

Fue como si, repentinamente, hubiera recuperado su razonamiento; permitiéndole pensar con claridad.

'¡Este no es el momento para preocuparme por esa clase de detalles! ¡Ahora mismo tengo que salvar a todos!'

Dexter apuntó, con el pequeño control que tenía en su mano, hacia su rayo destructor; y oprimió inmediatamente el botón rojo.

Una poderosa energía concentrada se comenzó a cargar en la punta del rayo, y entonces, se disparó un torrente de energía roja hacia el cielo, justo donde se encontraba el meteorito.

Ese rayo rojo pasó rápidamente por el cielo, para entonces… ¡impactar directamente contra el meteorito y hacerlo explotar en mil pedazos!

Una lluvia de meteoritos comenzó a descender desde el cielo, causada por la destrucción del meteorito anterior.

El peligro inminente había sido neutralizado, pero aun así, Dexter no se sentía para nada feliz.

En su rostro, él tenía una expresión que irradiaba derrota.

Una parte de él todavía quería saber quién había sido aquel individuo que supo de antemano sobre su gran invento.

* * *

La lluvia de meteoritos estaba por caer sobre Townsville, y por fin, Blossom reaccionó.

"¡Este no es momento para dudar! ¡Tenemos que detener los fragmentos del meteorito para evitar que caigan sobre la ciudad!" la chica del moño ordenó inmediatamente a sus hermanas, a Boomer, y al robot de Dexter.

Todos asintieron, y dejaron de lado sus dudas sobre Dexter por el momento.

Mientras tanto, entre todo ese desastre, se encontraba Brick.

Aún tenía esa sonrisa inhumana en su rostro, y sus ojos brillaban con un terrorífico tono rojizo.

Momentos atrás, Dexter había expuesto su rayo destructor, lo que causó que Him dejara de vigilar a Brick. Por lo que…

¡Ahora era el momento perfecto para actuar!

Brick se volteó levemente para mirar a Butch de lado "iré a atender unos asuntos. Tú te quedas aquí para proteger nuestra casa."

"¿Eh?" Butch se desconcertó al instante y dejó de mirar hacia donde se encontraba Dexter para ver a Brick.

"Tú eres el único de los tres que puede crear campos de fuerzas, así que, por ahora, no te debes de mover de este lugar. Asegúrate de que no pase nada aquí" Brick se explicó con un razonamiento lógico.

"¿Pero a dónde vas a ir?" el pelinegro todavía no se veía del todo convencido.

Al ser cuestionado de esa forma, el chico de la gorra afiló su mirada y le contestó a Butch con un tono cortante "ese es mi asunto," y comenzó a tomar vuelo sin decir más.

Butch frunció el entrecejo mientras lo miraba irse, pero al final no persiguió a su hermano mayor. Él no quería ver su hogar destruido, por lo que, ahora mismo, tenía una tarea que hacer.

El pelinegro comenzó a usar su habilidad especial, lo cual provocó que se formara un campo de fuerza de color verde que rodeaba completamente su casa, listo para resistir la lluvia de meteoritos que estaba por caer.

Miles de fragmentos en llamas se podían ver descendiendo desde el cielo, y toda la gente comenzó a correr por sus vidas.

Normalmente, unos cuantos fragmentos no habrían causado tantos problemas para los héroes.

Sin embargo, había que tomar en cuenta que el meteorito era inmenso. Cuando se destruyó, se había formado una cantidad abismal de fragmentos, los cuales parecían cubrir completamente el cielo. No ayudaba el hecho de que los héroes ya habían gastado una gran cantidad de energía cuando habían tratado de detener al meteorito anterior.

Blossom y los demás estaban haciendo lo posible para deshacerse de los fragmentos, ya sea disparando rayos o incluso interceptándolos con sus propios cuerpos para destruirlos; pero simplemente eran demasiados.

Todos estos hechos se combinaron para formar el desastre que se presentaría a continuación.

¡BOOOOOM!

De repente, una casa en el centro de la ciudad fue impactada por un meteorito que parecía tener el tamaño de una camioneta. Todo el lugar terminó por incendiarse en un instante, y la explosión que siguió se esparció a las casas de los alrededores.

"¡No!"

"¡Ayuda!"

"¡Sálvenme!"

Se comenzaron a escuchar gritos llenos de dolor y miseria. Mucha gente salió afectada por la explosión anterior. Sin mencionar a la pobre e inocente familia que vivía en esa misma casa, todos fueron calcinados y aplastados instantáneamente por el impacto del meteorito.

Blossom se volteó por un momento, y alcanzó a ver claramente la tragedia que acababa de ocurrir. Quería descender para ayudar a esas personas, pero al final, se mordió el labio con frustración y se enfocó en seguir deteniendo los otros fragmentos junto a los demás.

¡POOM!

¡CRASH!

¡BAM!

Uno tras otro, los fragmentos siguieron cayendo, y varios se terminaron escapando del control de los héroes.

En ese momento; niños perdieron a sus padres, amantes perdieron a sus parejas, y adultos perdieron a sus hijos. Todo se había convertido en una escena de dolor y sufrimiento.

Brick ignoró todo eso en silencio; mirando hacia enfrente y manteniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras volaba rápidamente. Mantuvo la calma sin mostrar la menor señal de compasión o alguna otra emoción en su rostro.

Mucha gente alcanzó a notar su estela roja pintar el cielo, y en un acto lleno de desesperación y pánico, decidieron pedirle ayuda, alzando sus brazos para llamar su atención, a pesar de que todos sabían que él era un villano.

Al parecer, el peligro actual había despertado el instinto de supervivencia de toda esa gente, olvidándose completamente de esto último.

"¡Por favor, salva a mi hija! ¡Ella todavía sigue adentro de mi casa!"

"¡Necesito ir al hospital! ¡Te lo ruego!"

"¡Te daré todo lo que quieras, pero llévame lejos de aquí!"

Todos estaban totalmente desesperados entre todo ese caos.

**El único problema, era que nada de eso distraería a Brick de su verdadero objetivo.**

Brick ni siquiera desvió su mirada para mirarlos, y siguió su camino sin detenerse por un instante.

"Ah…" la gente, aun con sus brazos alzados en el aire, solo pudieron ver a Brick irse sin decir nada, ignorándolos completamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, y entonces; todo ese miedo, temor y desesperación, ¡se convirtió en rencor y odio!

"¡Maldito infeliz!"

"¡Cobarde!"

"¡Ojalá no sobrevivas este desastre!"

Varios gritos llenos de insultos se manifestaron unos tras otros desde las bocas de todas esas personas, pero Brick hizo caso omiso ante esas provocaciones, como si no hubiera escuchado nada en absoluto.

Entonces, los ojos de Brick brillaron peligrosamente, y se paró encima del techo de un edificio alto para ocultar su figura de la gente que se encontraba en el suelo.

Luego de asegurarse de que no estaba siendo visto por nadie, Brick comenzó a recitar un encantamiento. Una cantidad inmensa y concentrada de la energía del mundo comenzó a circular por todo su cuerpo.

Brick ahora podía almacenar cantidades enormes de energía en su cuerpo después de alcanzar la fase [Completa], pero a pesar de eso, él no consumió mucha en este caso, como si estuviera guardando energía para algo que haría más adelante.

Cuando terminó su encantamiento, cinco runas pequeñas se manifestaron en la punta de cada uno de los dedos de su mano derecha. Estaban brillando con los colores del arcoíris.

Brick sonrió malvadamente al mirar esas runas, y de una manera bizarra, señaló en cinco diferentes direcciones con cada uno de sus dedos.

A lo lejos, en diferentes partes del cielo, cinco fragmentos de meteoritos, que previamente se les habían escapado a los héroes, temblaron por un instante. Y de una manera increíble, ¡cambiaron su trayectoria, descendiendo rápidamente hacia cinco diferentes lugares! También era posible ver como se había formado una pequeña runa dorada en el contorno de los cinco fragmentos.

¿Qué planeaba hacer con todo esto? Era algo imposible de saber, ya que los pensamientos de Brick parecían ser indescifrables.

Las runas en los dedos de Brick terminaron por desaparecer, como si hubieran consumido toda la energía del mundo con que fueron hechas, y el chico de la gorra desvió su mirada para seguir volando hacia cierta dirección, esquivando con gracia y elegancia los fragmentos que estaban cayendo cerca de él.

Aunque, a diferencia de Brick, los héroes no se podían dar el lujo de esquivar esos fragmentos.

"¡Jaa!" exclamó Bubbles, destruyendo un meteorito que estaba cerca de ella con uno de sus rayos azules. Se veía algo agotada, pero cuando apenas desvió su mirada, notó que todavía había demasiados fragmentos cayendo a su alrededor.

'¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?' se lamentaba la chica en lo más profundo de su mente. Estaba llorando al escuchar los gritos de sufrimiento de los ciudadanos de Townsville debajo de ella.

Estaban llamando por su ayuda.

Ella escuchaba los llantos de adultos, gente mayor, de niños, e incluso de bebes. Pero, a duras penas, la chica logró contenerse.

La chica de ojos azules sabía perfectamente que, entre más fragmentos detuviera, menos gente tendría que sufrir.

Esto también se aplicaba para los demás.

La chica no lo pensó más y continuó con su tarea, destruyendo dos fragmentos al mismo tiempo al disparar rayos azules con ambas manos.

¡Huff, huff!

Estaba respirando entrecortadamente. Se encontraba muy cansada y sin energía.

"¡Aaah!" se escuchó un grito cerca de ella, y supo que se trataba de Boomer. El chico estaba golpeando fragmento tras fragmento con su bate de beisbol luminoso. Parecía que él tampoco estaba teniendo un tiempo fácil.

"¡Toma esto!" a lo lejos pudo oír un grito de batalla. Buttercup sonaba como si hubiera perdido toda señal de razonamiento; destruyendo los meteoritos cerca de ella con sus propios puños. Parecía una bestia salvaje.

"¡No se distraigan! ¡Aún quedan más fragmentos! ¡Entre más detengamos, menos personas saldrán lastimadas! ¡Así que no se detengan!" Blossom estaba alentando a todos para que no perdieran el ritmo que llevaban por el cansancio. Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, como si ella misma también se quisiera convencer a sí misma con sus propias palabras. Su voz sonaba algo rasposa. Según parece, la chica todavía estaba haciendo uso excesivo de su aliento de hielo para congelar un montón de meteoritos y luego romperlos. Esto generaba algo de nieve en el cielo, la cual descendía sobre Townsville y ayudaba a apagar un poco las llamas que habían sido causadas por los meteoritos que ya habían caído en el suelo.

Y finalmente, se escuchaban varios sonidos de armas y misiles siendo disparados, los cuales impactaban a varios fragmentos a la vez.

Era el robot de Dexter.

Mientras seguía peleando, Bubbles miró de reojo al robot de Dexter. Ella, al igual que todos los presentes, tenía sus dudas sobre el científico.

¿Cuándo fue que Dexter construyó ese rayo destructor?

¿Por qué lo había mantenido en secreto de ellas?

¿Fue él quien había destruido al tritón en aquel entonces?

Ella no era buena para pensar sobre cosas muy complejas, pero todavía quedaba una incógnita en su cabeza: ¿por qué razón Dexter no disparó ese rayo desde el principio?

No solo ella. Eso también era lo que se estaban preguntando Blossom y los demás.

Si Dexter hubiera disparado ese rayo desde mucho antes, ¡entonces este desastre no habría ocurrido!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y no había mucho que decir al respecto. Solo quedaba hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a todos sus seres queridos, por lo que Bubbles se armó de valor y continuó con su cometido como superheroína.

Blossom también vio al robot de Dexter por un segundo, y luego desvió su mirada para mirar hacia donde se encontraba la casa del chico.

'¿Por qué?' se preguntó Blossom en su mente. Se sentía traicionada al darse cuenta de todas las mentiras de Dexter.

Pero rápidamente dejó de pensar en eso, e igual que Bubbles, se enfocó en hacer lo posible para salvar al mayor número de vidas posible.

Durante todo ese desastre, algo ocurrió.

Nick y Nancy se encontraban huyendo juntos por todo el centro de la ciudad. Estaban corriendo cerca uno del otro.

No obstante, en un determinado momento, Nancy fue separada de Nick de manera repentina por una oleada de gente que huía por el pánico.

"¡Nancy!" llamó Nick preocupado, y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

La chica también lo vio y extendió su mano hacia él para que la ayudara a escapar de esa multitud descontrolada.

Pero entonces, Nick notó algo y levantó su mirada.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pues un meteorito del tamaño de un elefante se dirigía hacia esa multitud de gente.

Nick dudó por un instante, y entonces…

Fue asaltado por el pavor.

Un miedo intenso tomó lugar en su corazón, y se dio la vuelta para huir en la dirección contraria. Su mano estuvo a unos centímetros de hacer contacto con la de Nancy, pero al final, había interrumpido su acción.

La última escena en la vida de Nancy, fue la espalda de Nick, huyendo en la dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba ella.

Ella… había sido abandonada por su amigo de la infancia.

Unas lágrimas se comenzaron a manifestar en los ojos de la chica, y segundos después, el meteorito cayó; marcando así el final de la chica.

Lejos de ese lugar, en el parque de Townsville, se encontraban un par de adolescentes tomados de las manos. Los dos estaban huyendo juntos.

Se trataba de Robin y Mike.

Los dos se encontraban en la orilla del parque. Estaban haciendo lo posible por evitar salir lastimados entre todo ese caos.

Varios meteoritos habían caído sobre el césped del parque, incendiándolo. Debido a esto, la pareja no tuvo otra opción más que huir de ese lugar para buscar refugio en otro lugar.

Ya habían salido del parque, y estaban a punto de cruzar la calle. Pero en ese momento, ¡vieron que un camión se dirigía directamente hacia ellos!

El camión parecía estar en llamas, por lo que el conductor estaba conduciendo descontroladamente. Se podía ver el terror y el pánico en el rostro del hombre.

La pareja de adolescentes estaba a punto de ser atropellada por el camión, pero entonces…

Mike sonrió.

Robin se desconcertó al ver su sonrisa, y momentos después, el chico soltó su mano y la empujó lejos de él; poniéndola a salvo.

"Vive" fue lo último que Robin escuchó decir a Mike, antes de que el costado del camión reemplazara la imagen de su novio.

"¡Mike!" lloró inmediatamente Robin, soltando un grito desgarrador que expresaba el sufrimiento causado por su pérdida.

Varias tragedias como esas dos estaban pasando sin fin a lo largo de toda esa catástrofe.

¡POOOOOOOM!

Se escuchó un estruendo afuera de una mansión.

"¡Ah!" se quejó Princesa, luego de sentir un temblor alrededor de todo su hogar.

"Ay, ¡esas Powerpuff sí que son unas buenas para nada! ¿Qué acaso no puede hacer algo bien y destruir esos meteoritos que están tratando de destruir mi valiosa mansión? Qué remedio. ¡Priorizar a esos pueblerinos antes que a mí! " se quejó la chica de una manera malcriada.

Naturalmente, Princesa se encontraba bien. Puesto que, previamente, ella había pedido que le instalaran un campo de fuerza alrededor de su mansión.

Ahora mismo, ese campo de fuerza estaba activo, y estaba repeliendo todos los meteoritos que estaban tratando de causar estragos cerca de su mansión.

"Pero en serio. ¡Esos idiotas que instalaron este campo de fuerza no sabían cómo hacer su trabajo! Cuando yo lo compré, ¡esperaba algo más estable que esto! ¡Ahora mismo se van a enterar!" terminó de decir la chica para marcar el número de su mayordomo con el teléfono solo para llamadas que le había dado su padre.

Beep.

Se escuchó un pitido por parte de su celular, indicando que habían contestado su llamada.

"Dígame, señorita. ¿En qué le puedo servir?" habló elocuentemente el mayordomo.

Inmediatamente, Princesa hizo un berrinche "¡Charles! ¡Los tipos que vinieron a instalar el campo de fuerza me estafaron!"

El mayordomo sintió un dolor de cabeza al tener que lidiar con la chica, sobre todo al escuchar esa voz tan molesta a través del teléfono; pero de todas formas se comportó de manera profesional "¿oh? ¿Por qué lo dice, señorita?"

"¡Toda mi mansión está temblando! ¡¿Cómo se supone que disfrute de esas idiotas humillándose a sí mismas cuando ni siquiera puedo ver bien la televisión?!" su voz aguda estaba retumbando en los tímpanos del mayordomo.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, señorita. Si se nos presenta otra ocasión similar a esta, contactaremos a otra compañía que nos dé mejores resultados" se excusó el mayordomo de una manera razonable y entendible.

"¡Hmph!" respingó Princesa malhumorada, pero luego dijo "por cierto, ¿cómo está mi papi?"

"Oh. No se preocupe, señorita. El amo se encuentra aquí a mi lado. Ahora mismo, está ocupado en una llamada de negocios. ¿Desea que se lo pase?" preguntó cortésmente el hombre.

Princesa estaba a punto de responder de manera altanera, cuando se escuchó algo a través de su teléfono.

¡POOOOOOM!

"¡Ah! ¡¿Pero que-?!" comentó desconcertado el mayordomo, perdiendo su compostura y arruinando su fachada de un empleado servicial y elegante.

Princesa frunció el ceño, y preguntó "¿pasó algo?"

"Señorita" comenzó a decir el hombre, "perdóneme por asustarla. ¿Eh? ¿Me están diciendo que…? ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¿Están diciendo que nuestro campo de fuerza dejó de funcionar después del último impacto?"

Se escuchaba la voz del mayordomo conversando con alguien más.

Al parecer, la explosión de hace unos segundos fue causada por un meteorito que impactó directamente contra la mansión del señor Morbucks.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¡Exijo saber que está ocurriendo en este mismo instante!" gritó Princesa altaneramente.

"Señorita, verá… ¿Eh? ¡¿Dicen que viene otro fragmento en camino?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" se notaba el pánico en la voz del mayordomo.

Princesa comenzó a impacientarse, y preguntó molesta "¡¿me vas a decir que está pasando, si o no?!"

Por primera vez desde que fue contratado, el mayordomo estalló lleno de ira "¡váyase al demonio, maldita niña malcriada! ¡No me voy a quedar aquí a arriesgar mi vida por alguien como usted!"

Se cortó la llamada.

Princesa no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Acaso…?

En una habitación oscura se encontraba un chimpancé mirando a un robot.

¡BOOOM!

Se escuchaban estruendos a cada rato, similar a unos cañonazos.

Mojo sabía que su observatorio estaba siendo impactado por una serie de meteorito, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Su atención estaba enfrente de él, mirando fijamente al robot incompleto que había estado construyendo desde hace tiempo.

Se veía algo preocupado, como si no quisiera que las vibraciones de los impactos afectaran negativamente a su preciado robot.

Según parece, ese robot no significaba solo un invento más para el simio.

En otro lado, en los suburbios de Townsville, se encontraba el Profesor Utonium.

Ahora mismo, dentro de su casa se encontraban varias familias del vecindario. Todos habían ido a visitarlo para protegerse de la lluvia de meteoritos, siendo que, al igual que Mojo y Princesa, el científico ya tenía preparado desde hace tiempo un campo de fuerza alrededor de su casa.

El Profesor se encontraba sentado en el sofá, viendo todo lo que estaba pasando en la televisión junto al resto de sus vecinos.

"Niñas…" se veía la inquietud en su rostro, similar a la de un padre que no podía evitar preocuparse por sus hijas.

En la televisión se podían ver a las Powerpuff Girls, a Boomer y al robot de Dexter haciendo todo lo posible para neutralizar la amenaza actual.

Parecían estar batallando con este problema.

Los cinco héroes estaban haciendo todo lo posible por reducir el número de meteoritos, pero al mismo tiempo, estaban priorizando proteger los lugares de vital importancia para la ciudad. Como la alcaldía, los hospitales, las escuelas, y otros lugares públicos que no podían ser perdidos para estabilizar el futuro de Townsville.

La señorita Bellum estaba viendo todo lo que estaba pasando. La mujer suspiró, pensando que hubiera sido mejor si todos hubieran evacuado la ciudad. Pero ya era tarde para eso. Tampoco culpó a Blossom, sabiendo perfectamente que la chica solo había querido lo mejor para todos.

Abrazando su pierna, se encontraba el Alcalde. Estaba temblando, similar a un gato asustado, el cual se rehusaba a soltar la extremidad de la mujer.

Mientras todo eso estaba pasando, en el centro de la ciudad había un edificio en construcción. Ese era uno de los varios edificios que todavía estaban siendo reconstruidos después de lo que pasó con el ataque de los monstruos.

Pensar que antes de terminar de ser reconstruido, ocurriría este incidente…

Parado encima de una viga de acero, y con sus manos detrás de su espalda, se encontraba Brick, en lo más alto de ese edificio.

Su largo cabello escarlata estaba amarrado con una liga, y su famosa gorra roja estaba encima de su cabeza.

El chico estaba presenciando plácidamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Townsville con sus ojos rojos.

Tenía una expresión tranquila, como si todo eso no le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo.

Parecía estar contemplando algo.

El rayo que él había disparado para aniquilar al tritón, y el rayo que Dexter disparó hace unos momentos… eran exactamente iguales y sin fallo alguno.

Después de todo este tiempo, uno podría darse cuenta de que Brick era alguien que planeaba todo a detalle, principalmente para no ser descubierto por Him.

Siendo así, uno se preguntaría: ¿Por qué razón había disparado un rayo de energía superpoderoso para aniquilar al tritón en aquel entonces?

En una situación normal, Brick no habría empleado un método tan llamativo; en especial cuando las Powerpuff Girls aún se encontraban en las cercanías. Él tenía a su disposición una infinidad de métodos para manejar una situación como esa sin mucho problema y sin llamar tanto la atención.

Pero aun así, Brick optó por usar ese método, y sin dudarlo por un instante.

¿Por qué fue esto?

Bueno, uno solo tendría que ver el resultado actual para darse cuenta de ello.

Sin haber levantado un solo dedo; las excusas que Brick le había contado a Him, y aquel rayo que había eliminado instantáneamente al tritón…

Habían sido "resueltos" a los ojos de todos. Todos obtuvieron las "respuestas" que tanto habían querido saber desde hace varios meses.

Y lo más importante…

Brick no tuvo que hacer nada al respecto para solucionar todos sus problemas en un instante.

Era como si, desde hace varios meses, Brick ya hubiera anticipado la acción que Dexter iba a tomar el día de hoy.

Planea con varios días de anticipación, y tus días pasarán sin problemas.

Planea con varias semanas de anticipación, y serás capaz de superar varios obstáculos.

Planea con varios meses de anticipación, y casi nada saldrá mal a lo largo de tu vida.

Pensar tiene sus beneficios. ¿Por qué razón alguien habría de negarse a disfrutar de este privilegio?

Aunque todavía quedaba una incógnita: ¿Cómo fue que Brick se enteró de la existencia del rayo destructor de Dexter cuando este mismo ni siquiera había terminado de construirse?

Jejeje.

La respuesta a esa pregunta… era algo que solo sabía Brick.

El pelirrojo siguió observando todo en silencio, como si estuviera esperando por algo.

Veía tranquilamente los fragmentos caer por toda la ciudad. Unos tenían el tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, mientras que otros tenían el tamaño de camionetas o elefantes.

Los fragmentos caían y caían, y a pesar del esfuerzo sin descanso de los cinco héroes, más de la mitad de esos fragmentos lograron impactar directamente contra la ciudad.

¡CRASH!

¡BOOM!

¡CRACK!

Varias personas perecieron ese día. Era una escena llena de muerte y miseria.

Más tarde, este día será recordado como… el día en donde ocurrió el número más alto de muertes desde que había sido fundada la ciudad.

Hombres. Mujeres. Ancianos. Niños. Incluso bebes…

En este momento, todas esas vidas estaban siendo tomadas sin distinción alguna. Era la representación perfecta que demostraba la indiferencia del mundo… y la fragilidad de la vida.

Pero todo esto parecía no importarle a Brick en lo más mínimo.

Era como si todas esas vidas no significaran absolutamente nada para él.

Brick no desvió su mirada, ni siquiera por un instante, de toda esa catástrofe. Fue como si no escuchara todos esos gritos de auxilio, esos llantos incesantes y llenos de dolor, ni los lamentos de familias que acababan de perder a sus seres queridos.

Mantuvo una actitud firme. No se distrajo con nada a su alrededor.

El chico tenía un objetivo, ¡y lo iba a cumplir a toda costa!

Continuó observando todos los fragmentos que estaban cayendo, como si fuera lo más importante para él en ese momento.

Así fue, hasta que finalmente, su mirada se detuvo en un fragmento específico.

Ese fragmento se veía igual de común que los demás. Solo tenía el tamaño de un carro pequeño. Pero cuando Brick lo vio con sus propios ojos, apareció un brillo siniestro en los mismos.

Brick no esperó por más, y salió volando rápidamente en la dirección de ese fragmento.

Esa roca en llamas se movía demasiado rápido, pero no lo suficiente para escapar de Brick. Pero Brick no fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba el fragmento, sino que calculó su trayectoria para saber el lugar exacto en donde iba a caer. Vio que estaba por caer en una de las calles de la ciudad y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ese lugar.

Posó sus pies en el pavimento y alzó la mirada para mirar ese fragmento dirigirse directamente hacia él.

Nuevamente, él comenzó a recitar encantamientos mientras alzaba sus brazos en la dirección del meteorito, y abrió completamente sus manos.

En las palmas de sus manos se comenzaron a formar un par de runas doradas. Una de esas runas era completamente igual a las runas que él había grabado en los cinco fragmentos anteriores, mientras que la otra solo tenía un aspecto similar.

El chico de la gorra terminó su encantamiento. Sus runas ya estaban listas para usarse.

Entonces, retiró su brazo derecho un poco, y luego, ¡empujó con todas sus fuerzas!

Un fuerte viento se manifestó cuando hizo ese movimiento, pero lo más raro, fue que la runa que él tenía en la palma de su mano derecha, ¡se desprendió de esta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde estaba el meteorito a través del aire!

Esa runa surcó por los aires rápidamente. Durante el trayecto, parecía como si se encontrara en un estado inestable. Esto era normal, pues a pesar de que las runas de Brick son poderosas, consumen rápidamente la energía del mundo con que fueron creadas.

La runa siguió su curso, hasta chocar directamente contra el fragmento del meteorito. El meteorito no se detuvo ni por un instante cuando pasó esto. Pero ahora, era posible ver como esa runa había quedado marcada en la superficie de esa roca en llamas.

Brick sonrió confiado.

El fragmento seguía dirigiéndose directamente hacia él. Pero lo único que hizo Brick al respecto, fue dejar alzada su mano izquierda con su palma totalmente expuesta mientras tenía su otra mano elegantemente detrás de su espalda.

Y cuando terminó de descender el meteorito, hizo contacto justamente con la palma izquierda de Brick.

Ocurrió algo extraño en ese instante.

Brick no se inmutó para nada ni fue empujado en lo más mínimo cuando ocurrió la esperada colisión.

Lo que pasó… ¡fue que el fragmento desapareció instantáneamente sin dejar rastro alguno!

Lo único que se podía ver después de que pasó eso, fue a un Brick extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia la nada, y un fuerte viento que azotó su rostro tranquilo, el cual empujó su largo cabello rojo.

También, la runa dorada en su palma izquierda ya no se podía ver por ninguna parte. Justo como aquel fragmento, había desaparecido completamente.

Si alguien hubiera grabado todo eso y viera, imagen por imagen, lo que pasó hace poco; uno se daría cuenta de que, cuando las runas doradas hicieron contacto una con la otra, brillaron intensamente durante una fracción de segundo. Y un momento después de esto, todo fue calma total.

No se sabía que había hecho Brick durante ese instante, pero se veía demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo, como si hubiera cumplido su objetivo sin ningún problema.

'Todo salió mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado' pensó el chico mientras miraba hacia el cielo con un deje de burla. 'Debes de estar furioso, ¿no es así?' se rio Brick en su mente, como si esas provocaciones estuvieran dirigidas hacia la entidad del destino.

Pero esta vez, Brick no escuchó el famoso rugido que había sido escuchado varias veces en el pasado. 'Je. Así que ya no te enojas tan fácilmente. Bueno, como sea. No es como si fuera algo importante.'

El chico alzó sus brazos y estiró su cuerpo a gusto. Luego de haberse liberado de la vigilancia constante de Him, Brick ya podía permitirse relajarse un poco y actuar con más libertad.

Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera a poner totalmente serio.

El pelirrojo contempló todo el desastre que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Vio cadáveres calcinados, gente agonizando, edificios destruidos… Se escuchaban varios lamentos llenos de agonía por todas partes.

Entre todas las llamas a su alrededor, Brick comenzó a levitar en el aire a unos cuantos metros del suelo para poder ver mejor todo eso.

En el suelo, se veía una vista similar a un mar de llamas que parecía cubrir varias partes de la ciudad; y en el cielo, se podía apreciar una lluvia de rocas en llamas que seguían descendiendo del cielo como si quisieran exterminar toda forma de vida a su paso.

Era un desastre total.

Pero a diferencia de Blossom, el resto de los héroes, y los ciudadanos de Townsville; Brick solo se veía apático ante esa vista.

El pelirrojo no mostraba la menor señal de compasión al ver a todas esas vidas humanas pereciendo de un momento a otro.

Es decir, sin contar a los humanos, ¿cuántos animales, insectos, e incluso bacterias, mueren cada segundo alrededor del mundo?

Pero nadie llora por la muerte de todos esos seres vivos.

¿O acaso Brick debería de sentir algo especial solo porque esta vez se trataba de vidas humanas?

¿Qué tienen de especial los humanos? Uno respondería "porque son de la misma especie," pero no hay que olvidar que Brick ya no era un humano. Él había abandonado su humanidad hace un tiempo cuando ascendió a la fase [Completa]. Los humanos… ya no tenían importancia a sus ojos.

'Toda vida encuentra su fin tarde o temprano. Solo es un proceso natural que hay que saber aceptar. No hay excepciones' contempló Brick calmadamente en su mente.

Aunque, después de pensar en los humanos, Brick no pudo evitar pensar en alguien. Alguien a quien Brick respetaba más que nadie en el universo.

"Señor" su voz sonó lejana, con un tono melancólico y lleno de soledad, "seguiré mi propio camino hasta el final, justo como… usted quería."

Un viento fuerte pasó cerca de Brick, empujando su largo cabello rojo, y haciendo que este se moviera similar a las llamas a su alrededor. Ese aire estaba demasiado caliente, pero aun así, lo único que Brick sintió, era un frio vacío en su interior.

Un fuerte sentimiento de soledad había invadido al chico, haciendo que su figura, que normalmente se veía firme e inmovible, se viera frágil… y desolada. Daba la sensación de que, hasta un viento suave, sería capaz de derribar al chico de su lugar.

Miró por última vez sus alrededores. En el fondo, Brick sentía que, todo a su alrededor, no era más que una falsedad, una mentira. Sentía qué… él de verdad no pertenecía a este lugar.

"Sigh."

'Suficiente de esto' Brick negó con su cabeza y dejó de pensar en eso. Sus ojos rojos volvieron a brillar malvadamente 'es hora de proseguir con mi plan,' y empezó a volar en dirección de su templo.

* * *

La lluvia de meteoritos continuó por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que, por fin, todo había llegado a su fin.

Ya no se podían ver más fragmentos de meteoritos en el cielo. La mayoría habían sido destruidos personalmente por los cinco héroes, pero el resto, habían colisionado en diferentes partes de la ciudad.

Ahora mismo, Townsville, que antes era una vista magnifica a los ojos de sus ciudadanos; no era más que una ruina.

Se podían ver escombros por todas partes, mientras que pocos lugares todavía seguían intactos después del desastre.

Entre esos lugares, se encontraban la alcaldía, las escuelas, los hospitales de la ciudad, y otros edificios que resultaron afortunados de eludir la catástrofe anterior.

"¡Rápido! ¡Este hombre requiere de atención médica inmediata!" se escuchó una voz autoritativa resonar por cierto lugar.

Pocos minutos después de que culminó la lluvia de meteoritos, la señorita Bellum había organizado un equipo médico para tratar a los heridos y a varios equipos de rescate para encontrar sobrevivientes.

La mujer sentía como si su corazón estuviera a punto de ser destrozado luego de ver el estado actual de su ciudad y de sus ciudadanos. Pero se negó a mostrar debilidad, mostrando una actitud firme para convertirse en el pilar que la gente necesitaba más que nada en un momento como este.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!" y como era habitual, el Alcalde solo sabía cómo entrar en pánico. Aunque afortunadamente, su actitud ayudaba a que los otros ciudadanos se calmaran un poco.

Es decir, luego de ver la actitud inmadura del Alcalde; ellos, como adultos responsables, ¿querrían ser vistos de esa misma forma por la demás gente?

Fue como si el Alcalde se hubiera convertido en un ejemplo para todos. Claro, uno que nadie estaba dispuesto a seguir.

Además, ver a alguien actuar así en un momento como este, les demostró a todos que tan infantiles se habían comportado momentos atrás.

Aunque, de todas formas, todavía había personas que no podían guardar silencio por el momento.

"¡Waaaah! ¡Mama! ¡Papa!"

"¡No! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que irte tan pronto?! ¡Aun tenías mucho porque vivir!"

"¡Duele! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!"

Este día, varios edificios habían sido destruidos, y varias personas habían salido heridas. Eso… sin contar cuanta gente había muerto.

Era una vista deprimente, incluso más que cuando tuvieron que soportar el ataque constante de los monstruos.

Y ahora mismo, enfrente de una pila de escombros, se encontraba Blossom; de pie, y en silencio.

Bubbles, Boomer, e incluso Buttercup, se encontraban callados detrás de ella.

"Blossom…" Bubbles no sabía que decir.

Ahora mismo, la líder de las Powerpuff Girls estaba pasando por el peor momento de toda su vida.

Nadie podía ver el rostro de la pelirroja, pues ella estaba parada enfrente de todos; dándoles la espalda. Pero si se acercaran a ella, podrían ver que la chica tenía una expresión llena de incredulidad y desconcierto total, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Enfrente de ella, saliendo de esa montaña de escombros, se encontraba un brazo pequeño.

Ese brazo pequeño… aún estaba sosteniendo lo que parecía ser una muñeca de trapo, como si, durante los últimos momentos de su vida, hubiera confiado ciegamente en alguien hasta el final.

Era una muñeca que tenía la forma de Blossom Utonium, líder de las Powerpuff Girls.

'…' incluso después de unos minutos, Blossom seguía parada ahí en silencio, totalmente inmóvil.

Bubbles quería decirle algo a su hermana mayor, pero sintió la mano de Boomer en su hombro, deteniéndola. La chica se volteó para ver a su novio, y lo vio negar con la cabeza.

Los dos rubios decidieron darle su espacio a Blossom.

Buttercup se quedó por unos segundos más, para luego apretar sus puños por la frustración y retirarse de ahí.

Blossom quedó sola.

La gente a su alrededor la veían de un momento a otro, pero la chica parecía no notar sus miradas.

Momentos atrás, Blossom y los demás habían comenzado a deambular por toda la ciudad, con el fin de apoyar a los equipos de rescate y salvar todas las vidas posibles.

Pero entonces, ella se encontró con esto.

¿Qué era esto?

Nunca en su vida se había encontrado con algo tan…

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, y lo único que podía escuchar, era el latido de su corazón.

Thump, thump.

Poco a poco, unas palabras comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza. Aunque al principio parecían no tener sentido alguno, luego de unos segundos, pudieron escucharse claramente en su mente.

_'Todos tienen miedo porque dicen que algo está a punto de destruir la ciudad. ¿Es eso cierto?'_

El cuerpo de Blossom se estremeció al recordar esas palabras.

¡Thump, thump, thump!

Su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza.

_'¡Muchas gracias!'_

La vista de Blossom seguía fija en esa pequeña muñeca, que estaba siendo sujetada firmemente por ese pequeño brazo.

La chica del moño comenzó a temblar, y entonces…

_'¡Powerpuff Girls!'_

La pelirroja mordió su labio, y un par de hilos de lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

Estaba devastada.

¡¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?!

Era lo que se preguntaba a sí misma en su mente, como si quisiera obtener una explicación por esta… desgracia.

Entonces, se comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos en las cercanías. Esos pasos se detuvieron a unos dos metros detrás de ella.

"¡Ese imbécil! ¡Será un-!" empezó a decir Buttercup, pero luego se escuchó una ventisca de viento que interrumpió sus insultos.

"¡Todavía te atreves a mostrar tu cara después de lo que hiciste!" se escuchó la voz de Boomer totalmente fúrico.

Boomer estaba levantando a alguien del cuello de su camisa, o en este caso, de su bata de laboratorio.

Era claro que se trataba de Dexter.

El chico de lentes solo se limitó a guardar silencio, como si no supiera que decir en su defensa. Pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho Boomer, y terminó por evitar la mirada del rubio. Él también se cuestionaba lo mismo… después de lo que hizo.

"¡Te crees muy listo, ¿no?!" comentó Boomer con sarcasmo y resentimiento en su tono, acusándolo. "Tenías ese maldito rayo a tu disposición, ¡pero decidiste usarlo cuando ya era demasiado tarde! ¡¿Te parecen más importantes tus tontos inventos que la vida de las personas?!" El chico de ojos azules estaba furioso, lo cual era raro en él.

¿Pero quién pudiera culparlo? Siendo que hace unos minutos, su novia, Bubbles, pasó un gran peligro solo porque el desgraciado de Dexter se negó a revelar su invento desde el comienzo del desastre.

Esta vez, Dexter reaccionó ante esas palabras. Se vio algo molesto, pero luego se calmó al entrar en razón. Había sido un acto reflejo, pues el chico de lentes no solía tolerar insultos dirigidos hacia sus inventos. Pero en esta ocasión…

"A ver, rubito. Hazte a un lado. Que yo también tengo mis propias preguntas" se acercó Buttercup, mirando a Dexter con desprecio.

Boomer miró de reojo a Buttercup, y luego volvió a mirar a Dexter con disgusto. Los ojos azules del rubio brillaron intensamente, como si quisiera darle un buen golpe en la cara al científico; pero al final, se limitó a tirar a Dexter enfrente de los pies de la pelinegra.

"¡Agh!" se quejó Dexter al chocar contra el suelo, pero se estremeció demasiado cuando levantó su mirada y vio los ojos verdes de Buttercup. La chica tenía sus brazos cruzados, lo estaba observando fijamente como un predador vigilando a su presa.

Gulp.

Dexter tragó saliva por la enorme presión que estaba ejerciendo Buttercup sobre él.

La chica de ojos jade empezó a cuestionarlo "¿desde cuando tienes ese rayo?"

"…" Dexter guardó silencio ante esa pregunta.

La pelinegra se molestó cuando el chico de lentes evadió su pregunta, y entonces…

"¡Responde!" Boomer intervino de la nada, parándose al lado derecho de la chica. Sus ojos seguían brillando con un tono índigo.

"Yo-" empezó a decir Dexter, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no sabía cómo. Se veía demasiado nervioso. "-lo terminé de construir hace una semana."

Cuando escuchó eso, los ojos de Buttercup también comenzaron a brillar con un tono jade.

"¡Deja de decir mentiras!" ahora, fue Bubbles quien apareció del lado izquierdo de Buttercup. Estaba observando a Dexter con desaprobación en su rostro. "¡Ese rayo fue idéntico al que vimos hace varios meses cuando luchamos contra aquel tritón! ¡Confiamos en ti! ¡Te miramos a los ojos cuando te preguntamos si sabías algo! ¡Pero aun así-!" no terminó lo que iba a decir, como si no quisiera creer que alguien tan cercano a ellas pudiera mentirles a la cara sin mostrar la menor señal de culpabilidad o vergüenza en su rostro.

Bubbles era demasiado amable y comprensiva, ¡pero ella jamás toleraba el cinismo en la gente!

Aunque en verdad era una lástima, pues hace unos momentos, Dexter si había dicho la verdad.

El chico de lentes si había terminado de construir el rayo destructor apenas hace una semana, y tampoco sabía quién había disparado el rayo que eliminó al tritón. Solo que…

¿Quién creería en sus palabras después de lo ocurrido?

La evidencia estaba enfrente de todos, por lo que Dexter no podía explicarse aunque así lo quisiera. Su credibilidad estaba por los suelos.

Los ojos azules de la chica empezaron a brillar con el color del cielo por las fuertes emociones que estaban asaltando a su frágil corazón.

Dexter se alarmó ante la vista que tenía frente a él.

Índigo. Jade. Cielo.

Tres pares de ojos superpoderosos, que brillaban intensamente, lo observaban fijamente como si él fuera un insecto repugnante.

Dexter no podía aceptar esta situación.

¿Acaso él se merecía este trato?

¿No se suponía que él debía de ser aclamado?

¡Él fue quien salvó a Townsville momentos atrás!

¡Dexter era un héroe!

Pero en cambio, el pobre chico terminó recibiendo esto…

El científico miró a su alrededor, y pudo notar que un grupo de gente se había acercado para observar lo que estaba pasando. Estaban siendo rodeados por una gran multitud, y toda esa gente lo estaba viendo específicamente a él.

Al parecer, todos ellos lograron escuchar claramente las palabras anteriores, y ahora, todos estaban mirando a Dexter con odio y resentimiento.

Esas personas se encontraban en un estado lamentable.

Estaban heridos. Habían perdido sus casas… y a sus seres queridos.

¿Y todo por qué?

¡Porque el maldito de Dexter se negó a utilizar ese rayo destructor cuando el meteorito aún se encontraba lejos de Townsville!

Todos estaban viendo a Dexter en silencio.

Al ver a toda esa gente sufriendo por causa de su propia decisión, Dexter no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa.

La muchedumbre comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, como si no pudieran aceptar a Dexter como uno de los suyos. Una fuerte presión comenzó a invadir todo el lugar. La gente estaba a punto de gritar, hasta que…

"¿Pudiste disparar ese rayo desde el principio, Dexter?" se escuchó una voz calmada, la cual rompió ese silencio abrumador. Al instante, la atención de todos se centró en donde se encontraba la poseedora de esa voz, lo que interrumpió el caos que estuvo a punto de desatarse hace un momento.

Blossom se encontraba agachada en cuclillas en el suelo. Enfrente de ella, cerca de los escombros, se podía ver lo que parecía ser un fragmento de meteorito. Había caído justamente cerca de donde se encontraba la niña con la que se había topado apenas hace unos días.

La chica del moño tomo suavemente la muñeca de ese pequeño brazo. Fue una acción simple y fácil, que no hubo resistencia alguna. Esto causó que un torrente de emociones invadiera el corazón de la líder de las Powerpuff Girls.

Dexter abrió su boca, a punto de decir algo, pero se sobresaltó cuando Blossom se puso de pie lentamente. Estaba sosteniendo esa pequeña muñeca en su mano, y todavía le estaba dando la espalda al chico.

Era una situación demasiado tensa, y el chico de lentes no sabía cómo tomar todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Finalmente, Dexter decidió responder con honestidad, sintiendo que eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer para enmendarse. "Sí" su voz sonó con el volumen suficiente para poder ser escuchado por todos los presentes.

Ante esta respuesta, las personas a su alrededor mostraron reacciones diferentes: Sorpresa, enojo, resentimiento, frustración.

Una vena apareció en el puño de Buttercup, y la chica comenzó a temblar de pura rabia.

Boomer frunció el entrecejo, viendo a Dexter como si fuera lo más repugnante que había visto en su vida. No sabía quién era peor: Si Dexter, **o Brick**.

Bubbles se tapó los oídos. Estaba llorando, como si no quisiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Parecía que Dexter todavía tenía la intención de explicarse, solo que momentos después…

¡Slap!

Los presentes vieron lo que pasó.

Los lentes del chico cayeron en el suelo, exponiendo los ojos azules del chico, los cuales estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sintió un calor ardiente en su mejilla. Esa cachetada había sacudido la mente del chico.

El científico se quedó con la mente en blanco por unos segundos. Se veía atónito, y cuando se volteó para ver a Blossom, se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

Los ojos rosados de la chica estaban llenos de lágrimas. En ellos se podía ver desconfianza, recelo, sospecha… ¡La chica se sentía traicionada! ¡Se sentía culpable por la muerte de toda esa gente inocente!

Blossom bajó su mirada para ver nuevamente a la pequeña muñeca que tenía en su mano, y no pudo evitar levantarla cerca de su pecho para abrazarla. Cerró sus ojos, y las lágrimas volvieron a bajar por su rostro en frente de todos.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de Dexter y de los demás. Ella aún tenía un trabajo que cumplir: Ayudar a los sobrevivientes de este desastre.

De principio a fin, Blossom se comportó como una verdadera heroína; a pesar del estado de desolación en el que se hallaba en ese momento.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Por unos momentos, nadie se movió, y poco después, Boomer tomó a Bubbles del hombro y se la llevó de ahí junto con él.

Buttercup miró con repulsión a Dexter por última vez, y se volteó para irse a donde se habían ido sus hermanas y Boomer, con el fin de seguir asistiendo al equipo de rescate y rescatar a todos los sobrevivientes posibles.

La muchedumbre también comenzó a dispersarse. Algunos estaban murmurando insultos, otros solo gruñeron malhumorados.

Pero nadie se quedó a decirle algo más al joven científico. Todos se fueron, dejando solo a Dexter.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, y miró a todos lados. Viera a donde viera, nadie le dirigía la mirada. Se podía percibir desaprobación y resentimiento por parte de todos a su alrededor.

Dexter bajó su cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza. El hecho de que no le dijeran nada solo lo hizo sentir aún peor.

'¿En verdad valió la pena?'

* * *

Parecía que las cosas no podrían empeorar, pero todavía, las tragedias no habían terminado.

Una persona se encontraba parada en frente de una montaña de escombros.

Era una escena desolada, similar a como Blossom estuvo hace unos momentos, y de igual forma, se podía ver el desconcierto y la incredulidad en el rostro de esa persona.

Entre esos escombros, se podía leer un letrero dorado que tenía grabadas unas elegantes letras en cursivas. Decían: Mansión Morbucks.

Princesa se encontraba inmóvil. Al lado de sus pies, se encontraba tirado un pequeño celular, el cual ella había usado apenas hace unos segundos para contactar a su padre, el señor Morbucks.

Era el celular solo para llamadas que le había dado su padre.

Solo que cuando presenció la escena que tenía enfrente, la chica lo había soltado de la nada, como si se hubiera olvidado completamente de la existencia del teléfono.

Había ocurrido lo impensable.

El campo de fuerza que había sido instalado en la mansión de su padre… había salido defectuoso, costándole la vida al señor Morbucks y a todos los sirvientes que se encontraban dentro de la mansión. El cadáver de su mayordomo, con el que apenas había hablado hace poco, también podía verse entre toda la montaña de escombros.

La chica se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos ante esa escena, se había quedado muda.

Si. Esta era la realidad.

En este día, desde los más puros e inocentes, hasta los más poderosos y ruines, encontraron su final.

No hubo distinción alguna.

* * *

Así concluyo todo.

Muchos murieron, varios salieron heridos, y los sobrevivientes, quedaron con cicatrices en sus corazones.

Se podía percibir la miseria por todos lados.

Al final, todo resultó ser una derrota para Townsville, y para las Powerpuff Girls.

Lo más memorable, fue que esta fue la primera vez que los ciudadanos vieron perder a sus aclamadas heroínas frente a sus propios ojos.

Nadie sabía cómo tomarían ese hecho los residentes de Townsville.

Pero en estos momentos, parecía que algo estaba pasando en cierto lugar.

"Mng" se comenzó a escuchar los gruñidos de una persona.

Esa persona estaba sintiendo una de las peores migrañas que había sentido a lo largo de su vida. No le permitía pensar claramente. Lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en varios momentos al azar que aparecían de un momento a otro en su mente sin continuidad aparente.

"P-Pero… ¿q-qué es esto? ¡Agh!" se quejó la persona cuando sintió una punzada a través de su mente, y se sintió demasiado débil después de eso. Pero al mismo tiempo, luego de sentir ese dolor, logró calmarse un poco.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados, por lo que todavía no sabía dónde era que se encontraba.

'Vamos. ¡Vamos! ¡Ábranse! ' gritó en su mente ese individuo, usando toda su fuerza para quedarse despierto y abrir sus ojos para inspeccionar sus alrededores.

Y finalmente, logró hacer esto último.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó de hacerlo, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Al menos así, no habría visto la escena espeluznante que tenía frente a él.

Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación enorme, y él estaba en lo más alto de dicha habitación, pudiendo ver perfectamente la parte inferior de ese lugar.

Podían verse varias perlas rojas por todas partes, las cuales parecían estar brillando de un momento a otro. Si hubiera estado más cerca de esas perlas, hubiera podido escuchar un leve latino provenir de todas ellas, similar al latido de un corazón.

En el suelo, vio lo que parecía ser un agujero enorme que tenía una profundidad de aproximadamente unos veinte metros de altura.

Ese agujero tenía una forma cilíndrica y podían observarse rastros de sangre por todo el fondo. Estaba vacío, sin contar el par de colmillos rojos y una piel blanca que tenía franjas rojas por todo su contorno; los cuales tenían un tamaño descomunal, como si en el pasado le hubieran pertenecido a una criatura sin igual.

Era lo único que esa persona podía ver, pues las perlas, los colmillos y las franjas rojas brillaban con un tono rojizo entre toda esa oscuridad.

Era una escena lúgubre y escalofriante.

Huff, huff.

Ese individuo comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. No sabía dónde estaba ni porque razón se encontraba ahí, pero después de ver todo eso, cualquier persona sería capaz de darse cuenta de que no era algo bueno.

Intentó moverse sin hacer mucho ruido, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a algo.

'¿Eh?' se desconcertó demasiado, y se asustó aún más

"¡Hng!"se esforzó para liberarse, pero no logró moverse ni un poco.

Se encontraba demasiado débil. Era como si algo le hubiera drenado de casi toda su fuerza y energía.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que, aunque tuviera toda su fuerza a su disposición en ese momento, su situación no habría sido diferente.

Thump, thump.

Podía escuchar claramente el latido de su corazón. Estaba totalmente desconcertado ante su situación actual.

Quería mirar que era lo que lo estaba atando, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro. La iluminación que era emitida por las perlas, los colmillos, y las franjas rojas grabadas en la piel, no llegaba hasta donde se encontraba él. Por lo que ni siquiera podía ver su estado actual.

Entonces, se comenzó a escuchar algo no muy lejos de él.

"¡Ahh! ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" se escuchó una voz histérica y llena de pánico.

Según parece, también se encontraba en la misma situación que él. Se sintió un poco aliviado al saber que él no se encontraba solo.

Pero segundos después, se sorprendió demasiado. Pues había reconocido perfectamente a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

"¿Oliver?" llamó para confirma sus sospechas.

"¡¿Scott?!" esa otra persona pareció reconocerlo al instante, y lo llamó de regreso, "¿qué haces aquí? ¡¿Sabes qué lugar es este y porque carajos estamos aquí?!"

"…" Scott guardó silencio por unos segundos, y respondió "eso es lo que yo quisiera saber."

Luego de escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, Oliver sintió desesperación "¡auxilio! ¡Ayúdennos!"

Al escuchar esos gritos de auxilio, se comenzaron a despertar otras personas unas tras otras.

"¡Ugh! ¿Pero qué diantres?"

"¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?"

"¡No me puedo mover!"

Scott se fue desconcertando cada vez más. Esas voces. Esas personas. Él las reconocía demasiado bien.

"¡Will! ¡Dan! ¡Jack!" llamó uno por uno a sus amigos.

"¿Eh? ¿Eres tú, Scott?" preguntó William.

"¡Chicos!" les habló Oliver.

"¿También está aquí Oliver? ¿Qué está pasando?" cuestionó Daniel.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¡Hng! ¡Estoy atado a algo!" Jack se veía demasiado nervioso.

Scott escuchó todo lo que estaban diciendo sus amigos, y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo:

Todos ellos estaban juntos en un lugar desconocido. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando. Era como si…

Scott sintió un cosquilleo agudo subir por su espalda.

Tuvo un mal presagio. No podía quitarse ese presentimiento de su cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los gritos de sus amigos parecieron alertar a algo, y los cinco amigos guardaron silencio cuando vieron lo que acababa de aparecer enfrente de ellos.

Enormes.

Un par de enormes ojos rojos habían aparecido repentinamente, brillando intensamente entre toda esa oscuridad.

¡Screesh!

Se escuchó un chillido estridente que casi le rompe los tímpanos al grupo de amigos, y se comenzó a formar una ventisca de viento en los alrededores, como si esa criatura hubiera creado un vendaval con sus alas.

Todavía no se podía ver claramente la forma de esa criatura, pero a Scott y a los demás se les helaba la sangre al estar tan cerca de ese monstruo desconocido.

"¿Oh? ¿Te molestaron un poco esos llantos molestos? No les des importancia. Recuerda que debes de estar calmado en todo momento para conseguir lo que más quieres" se escuchó una voz demasiado tranquila, la cual sonaba como si proviniera de los alrededores.

Scott se estremeció cuando escuchó esa voz.

Esa era la voz de la persona a quien temía más que nadie en el mundo.

Era la voz de…

¡Screesh!

Volvió a chillar el murciélago, y sus ojos brillaron aún más hasta iluminar completamente el lugar.

Finalmente, todo fue visible a los ojos del grupo de cinco amigos.

Los cinco se horrorizaron al ver con sus propios ojos a un murciélago gigante de por lo menos tres metros de altura, con un pelaje totalmente blanco y unos ojos rojos como la sangre. Esa bestia estaba de cabeza, colgada del techo con sus patas.

Con esa iluminación, los cinco se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban cerca del techo de ese lugar. Vieron que estaban encadenados de pies, brazos y de la cabeza a lo que parecían ser unas estalactitas que salían del techo.

Si hubieran tenido tiempo para pensar, hubieran caído en cuenta de que, si anteriormente hubieran logrado zafarse de esas ataduras, solo habrían conseguido una muerte instantánea al caer desde esa altura. Pues el techo de ese lugar tenía por lo menos unos cincuenta metros de altura; claro, si uno no contara la profundidad de veinte metros que tenía el lago de sangre, el cual ahora estaba seco.

Solo que esto no fue posible para ellos. La mente de los chicos estaba en blanco, pues estaban completamente ensimismados con la criatura que tenían enfrente de ellos en ese mismo momento.

Ese murciélago estaba mirando directamente a Scott y a los demás, mostrando sus enormes colmillos en frente de los rostros de los pobres chicos. Era una vista demasiado intimidante que casi provocó que Scott mojara sus pantalones del miedo.

"Pequeño, ven aquí" se volvió a escuchar la misma voz, y para la sorpresa del quinteto de amigos, esa criatura terrorífica voló rápidamente hacia el suelo, donde parecía estar el dueño de esa voz.

Por fin pudieron verlo con sus propios ojos.

Vistiendo un uniforme escolar, y parado sobre el suelo de ese extraño lugar, se encontraba Brick.

El chico tenía su mano izquierda posada elegantemente detrás de su espalda, y con su mano derecha, estaba tocando la frente del murciélago blanco.

"Como has crecido" mencionó Brick con un tono paternal. Era una vista similar a la de un padre viendo a sus hijos crecer.

¡Screesh!

La bestia chilló de alegría después de escuchar eso, y cerró sus ojos para sentir el cálido tacto de la mano de Brick.

El murciélago blanco veía a Brick como si fuera su padre, y al fin, después de un mes de estar separados, podía reunirse una vez más con él.

Un sentimiento de paz inundó el corazón del murciélago al instante.

Esa pequeña bola blanca de pelo, que antes había tenido el tamaño de una pelota de basquetbol, ahora tenía una apariencia intimidante de unos tres metros de altura.

Se estaba desarrollando demasiado rápido.

Pero a la vista de Brick, seguía siendo el mismo "pequeño" que había visto nacer en su lago de sangre meses atrás.

"Veo que has estado cuidando de mi templo todo este tiempo. Lo has hecho bien" le agradeció Brick con un tono amigable, que terminó por causarle alegría al murciélago.

'Je. La lealtad de esta bestia sí que es algo que hay apreciar. No estaría mal educarlo para que me sirviera mejor en un futuro lejano' pero al parecer, en el fondo, Brick solo lo veía como una herramienta más para su causa.

El pelirrojo no es de los que se deja llevar por sus emociones. Brick bien podría ser considerado como un monstruo carente de alma.

Aun así, la compañía del murciélago no era algo que le molestara al pelirrojo. De hecho, le resultaba algo reconfortante tener cerca a la criatura, al menos hasta cierto punto. Pero solo llegaba a eso, siendo que Brick no sentía nada hacia los demás.

Growl. Grr.

De pronto, se comenzó a oír un gruñido en los alrededores.

Brick bajó su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que el estómago del murciélago estaba soltando rugidos de hambre.

'Este pequeño mequetrefe' pensó Brick negando con su cabeza. "Veo que te terminaste toda la sangre del lago. Pero, ¿no me digas que te rehusaste a ingerir las barras de nutrición que dejé para ti?" lo interrogó Brick divertido.

Screesh…

El murciélago bajó su cabeza cómicamente, como si se sintiera regañado.

Al parecer, se había rehusado a ingerir las barras de Brick. Alguien podría imaginarse el horrible sabor que deberían de tener esas cosas para obligar a esa bestia a aguantarse el hambre por un tiempo hasta la fecha.

Mientras ocurría esa escena, que resultaría absurda a los ojos de una persona ordinaria, amarrado en el techo de ese lugar, se encontraba Scott, quien estaba viendo todo lo que estaba pasando con una cara de estupefacción total. Todavía se podía apreciar la incredulidad en su rostro.

Sus amigos parecían estar en un estado similar al suyo.

¿Se suponía que todo esto era un simple sueño?

Luego de presenciar todo eso, los chicos ya no sabían si todo esto era real o si solo era una ilusión.

Pero todo eso llegó a su fin… cuando escucharon las siguientes palabras de Brick.

**"Bueno, no te preocupes. La última vez que hablamos, te prometí que, cuando yo volviera, podrías beber toda la sangre que quieras. Y he venido aquí para cumplir esa promesa."**

¡Screesh!

Chilló emocionado el murciélago, como si no pudiera esperar más para saciar su hambre.

'¿Eh?' Scott se mostró confundido.

¿De qué estaba hablando Brick? ¿Qué sangre? ¿Acaso él se refería a…?

Los ojos de Scott se abrieron completamente, y se volteó para mirar a sus amigos con una expresión que expresaba su nerviosismo.

Al principio, sus amigos lo miraron confundidos; pero entonces, uno por uno, parecieron darse cuenta de algo.

"No…"

"Imposible."

"Esto solo es una broma, ¿verdad?"

"No hay manera de que…"

Esos cuatro parecían estar totalmente seguros de sí mismos, como si, lo que se les acababa de ocurrir por un instante, no fuera a pasar.

No obstante, Scott no se veía tan seguro de sí mismo.

El chico se volteó para ver mejor la estalactita gigante a la cual estaba encadenado, y para su horror, se dio cuenta de que su espalda y sus extremidades habían sido perforadas por varias agujas… que salían directamente de esa estalactita.

También se dio cuenta de que, todo el contorno de la estalactita, parecía tener unos grabados muy extraños.

Gulp.

Scott tragó saliva.

Esto no podía ser real. ¡Esto solo podía ser una horrible pesadilla!

En medio del pánico de Scott, Brick le habló calmadamente al murciélago "muy bien, pequeño. Ahora, hazlo justo como te dije." Según parece, Brick ya le había dado ciertas instrucciones al murciélago mientras Scott y los demás aún seguían dormidos.

¡Screesh!

Chilló el murciélago con todas sus fuerzas, y voló para pararse justamente en el centro de las cinco estalactitas. Ahí mismo, y de una manera inconcebible, ¡el murciélago comenzó a hacer uso de la energía del mundo para activar unas runas que Brick había grabado en el techo!

Scott se volteó nervioso una vez más para notar como los grabados de la estalactita comenzaron a brillar con un tono rojizo.

Algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Y como era de esperarse… pasó algo que hubiera traumatizado a una persona normal.

"¡Aaaah!"

Las venas de los cinco chicos comenzaron a pulsar a través de su piel, dándoles una apariencia horripilante; y a través de las jeringas, comenzó a fluir la sangre.

La granja de sangre de Brick había tomado lugar el día de hoy.

Entre todos esos gritos llenos de dolor y agonía, Brick observaba plácidamente como la sangre, que era producida por el quinteto de amigos, fluía directamente hacia el centro de la formación de runas que él había instalado hace unas horas.

Todo estaba funcionando como él había predicho.

Sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar intensamente con el color de la sangre, y una escena extraña empezó a visualizarse enfrente de Brick.

Con esta nueva perspectiva, Brick podía apreciar claramente la funcionalidad de ese grupo de runas.

Esas runas funcionaban por medio de la activación del murciélago.

Normalmente, sería algo imposible para alguien aparte de Brick el activar sus runas. Pero como el murciélago cuenta con su propio núcleo, el cual se encuentra en lo más profundo de su corazón, es capaz de usar la energía del mundo almacenada en el mismo para hacer uso de las runas. Era una situación similar a como Brick es capaz de almacenar la energía del mundo dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Las runas de Brick eran algo especial y que hay que temer, no había duda de ello. De hecho, esas runas eran la principal causa de porque los cinco chicos se encontraban encadenados en ese lugar.

Previamente, durante su primer día de clases, Brick había implantado cinco runas en las frentes del quinteto de amigos durante el corto enfrentamiento que tuvo contra ellos.

Esas cinco runas eran similares al par de runas que Brick había usado en las palmas de sus manos para hacer desaparecer el fragmento de meteorito que se había dirigido hacia él ese mismo día.

Eran unas runas diseñadas para teletransportar un cuerpo físico hacia cierto lugar.

Constaba de un juego de tres runas. Las primeras dos runas se grababan directamente en dos cuerpos diferentes, y se activaban cuando esos dos cuerpos entraban en contacto físico uno con el otro. Solo el cuerpo que había sido marcado con la primera runa sería teletransportado al instante, dejando al otro atrás en el mismo lugar. Y la tercera runa, era grabada en el lugar donde sería teletransportado el cuerpo que tenía grabado la primera runa.

Así fue como Brick logró traer a Scott y a los demás hasta su templo.

Para empezar, Brick sabía dónde se encontraban Scott y los otros cuatro en todo momento, siendo que él era capaz de hallar su ubicación por medio de las runas que él mismo había puesto en la frente de los mismos. Esas eran las runas que Brick les había puesto a los cinco durante el corto enfrentamiento que tuvieron el primer día de su nuevo año escolar.

¿No resultaría ridículo si Brick ni siquiera pudiera localizar sus propias runas considerando lo cauteloso que él es en todo momento?

Una vez localizó a los cinco amigos, Brick hizo uso de cinco fragmentos durante la lluvia de meteoritos, incrustando cinco runas del segundo tipo en cada uno de ellos, para luego cambiar sus trayectorias con el objetivo de dirigirse hacia donde vivían Scott y los otros cuatro.

Justo cuando impactaron los cinco fragmentos en la casa de ese grupo de amigos, y justo cuando los cuerpos de los fragmentos y de los chicos hicieron contacto, fueron teletransportados instantáneamente hacia el templo de Brick, por lo que lograron salvarse de ser rostizados completamente por el fuego ardiente de los meteoritos. Y en cuanto a la familia de los cinco… obviamente no tuvieron tanta suerte.

Claro que, los cinco solo fueron "salvados" para caer en un tormento mucho peor.

Durante la lluvia de meteoritos murió mucha gente. Nadie se cuestionará si ese quinteto de amigos podría seguir con vida después de ver los cinco fragmentos del meteorito gigante impactar directamente sobre sus respectivas casas, por lo que no existía la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien pudiera venir a buscarlos.

Era una oportunidad perfecta, la cual no fue desaprovechada por Brick.

El pelirrojo ya había planeado todo desde el momento en que él había hecho el contrato con el murciélago. El murciélago necesitaba sangre para sobrevivir. Brick sabía perfectamente eso.

Por lo que él había preparado de antemano un grupo del tercer tipo de runas en su templo el mismo día en que forjó los anillos del destino y del caos, las cuales servirían como receptor de las primeras dos runas requeridas para una teletransportación fija.

Claro que, en ese entonces, Brick ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Scott y los demás. Podría decirse que los cinco aparecieron justo en el momento menos oportuno posible.

Brick había usado unas runas diferentes para teletransportar previamente a las Powerpuff Girls, a Dexter y el cadáver del murciélago. La única diferencia, es que estas últimas runas formaban parte de un juego de un solo tipo de runas, y requerían de una mayor cantidad de la energía del mundo, siendo que solo ocupaban una sola runa para teletransportar un cuerpo físico a un determinado lugar.

Este juego de tres runas era más simple de usar para Brick. Tanto su creación como su activación no requería de tanta concentración, y usaban poca energía. Principalmente porque ya tenían establecido un destino fijo y un modo de activación determinado.

Volviendo al tema, Brick sonrió satisfecho. Estaba viendo cómo, desde un pequeño agujero, el cual se encontraba en el techo a un lado de donde se encontraba el murciélago, bajaba un torrente de sangre. El murciélago no desaprovechó la oportunidad para saciar su hambre, y comenzó a beber toda esa sangre.

¡Screesh!

Chilló de alegría el murciélago. ¡Finalmente podía comer algo que no fueran las asquerosas barras de Brick!

Aquellos gritos de agonía continuaron siendo escuchados, y cada vez que la apariencia de los cinco chicos se asemejaba a la de una momia disecada, el murciélago activaba otro patrón de runas, las cuales producían una gran cantidad de nutrientes que eran absorbidos instantáneamente por los cuerpos de los chicos, haciendo que los mismos recuperaran una constitución saludable en pocos segundos.

Era un ciclo sin fin. El murciélago hacía uso de su propia energía del mundo, para luego usar al quinteto de amigos como si fueran unas vacas produciendo leche. Solo que en este caso… era una producción de sangre.

Después de ver que todo marchara sin problemas por unos segundos más, Brick desvió su mirada y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por su templo con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

'Eso mantendrá ocupado a ese pequeño goloso. En serio, lo único en lo que piensa es en comer… Pero de esta forma, he logrado que aprenda por sí mismo a utilizar eficazmente la energía del mundo contenida en su núcleo. Después de todo, todos necesitan su propio tipo de motivación para mejorar.'

'El rey de los monstruos tenía un núcleo enorme en su corazón, el cual contenía una cantidad exorbitante de la energía del mundo. Pero al final, no supo cómo hacer uso de este tipo de energía. Vaya desperdicio.'

'Jejeje. Aunque gracias a eso, fue más fácil matarlo.'

Brick se puso serio.

'No cometeré el mismo error. Si este pequeño aprende a usar adecuadamente la energía del mundo, entonces cuando llegue a su edad adulta, superará con creces al rey de los monstruos. Je. Cuando eso ocurra, será digno de convertirse en mi montura.'

El pelirrojo dejó ese tema de lado, y se puso a pensar en otros asuntos que requerían su atención.

Mientras el pelirrojo estaba ocupado en sus asuntos, Scott seguía sufriendo ese tormento infernal.

Después de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos, uno podría pensar que Brick era un hipócrita.

Es decir, Brick era alguien que buscaba alcanzar su propia libertad. Pero al mismo tiempo, él mismo no tenía ningún problema en privar a los demás de la suya. Justo como pasó con Scott y sus cuatro amigos.

Pero no hay que olvidar… que Brick jamás creyó en la justicia. ¿Como puede existir la hipocresía sin justicia?

No existe la igualdad ni la equidad.

Bueno, al menos no en el mundo real.

Lu único que de verdad existe, es lo que uno mismo pueda realizar con sus propias manos al emplear el uso del poder propio.

Justo como era el caso de Scott durante sus días escolares.

Scott había hecho uso de su fuerza física superior para intimidar a los otros alumnos y salirse con la suya, obteniendo así todo lo que quería.

Nadie se podía meter en su camino.

¿Dónde estaba la igualdad?

¿Dónde estaba la equidad?

¿Acaso a eso se le podía llamar justicia?

Si alguien se hiciera esas preguntas y se pusiera a comprender a la realidad tal como es, uno sería capaz de comprender… que todas esas cosas no eran más que boberías. Cosas que no sirven para nada en el mundo real.

Scott había reinado la escuela durante sus años en la escuela primaria, pero cuando intentó hacer lo mismo en su nueva escuela…

Se topó con alguien que era aún más fuerte que él.

Alguien… que tenía el poder suficiente para tratarlo de la misma forma a como él mismo había tratado a los demás.

Como a una basura.

Un insecto patético que no podía hacer nada al respecto más que seguir sufriendo en miseria.

Al pensar las cosas desde este punto de vista, uno podría decir que este era el karma de Scott. Que él se merecía este trato por haber realizado sus fechorías.

No obstante, esa manera de pensar solo equivaldría a una cosa: Necedad.

Scott no sufrió este tormento debido a un karma divino o algo parecido. Lo único que pasó, fue que tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con Brick.

¿Acaso Scott es el único en el mundo que ha abusado de los demás?

No. Existe una infinidad de personas que hacen eso mismo en la actualidad, y que lo hicieron a lo largo de la historia humana. Y la mayoría de ellos jamás recibió su merecido castigo.

Esta es la realidad.

Cruda.

Indiferente.

Y sin sentido.

Lo de Scott fue solo una simple coincidencia.

La justicia solo es una gran farsa.

Pero todo eso…

No le interesaba para nada a Brick. Puesto que todo eso resultaba demasiado obvio si uno mismo se pusiera a razonar lógicamente de vez en cuando.

Incluso si se llega dar el caso de que Brick realmente actúe como un hipócrita y los demás comenzaran a menospreciarlo por eso, esto no le llegaría a afectar en lo más mínimo.

Las emociones, la reputación y los valores… eran solo un montón de porquería sin valor alguno.

Lo único por lo que de verdad vale la pena esforzarse: Es adquirir el poder absoluto.

Conseguir más poder, y luego usar ese nuevo poder para obtener aún más poder.

Esa era la mentalidad de Brick.

Un ciclo repetitivo que parecía no tener fin.

Algo simple y fácil de entender.

Pero útil. Algo que si funciona en el mundo real. Bueno, al menos para Brick. Los humanos estaban condenados a vivir una vida corta e insignificante. La existencia de un humano era tan miserable que todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a exagerar por cualquier cosa que pasara en sus alrededores, con el único fin de distraerse para evitar pensar en su inevitable final.

Patético.

Aunque después de todo, esto último era problema de ellos. No tenía nada que ver con Brick.

Y Brick, por su parte, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para recorrer el camino que se había impuesto él mismo, sin importar que tanto tenga que descender en el aspecto moral y ético.

El pelirrojo llegó hasta cierto lugar de su templo, justo donde se encontraba lo que parecía ser uno de los fragmentos del meteorito. Brick miró ese fragmento en silencio. Se podía apreciar un deje de avaricia en el brillo de sus ojos rojos.

**Brick… hará lo que sea.**

* * *

Pasó un día.

Era sábado, por lo que era un día libre de escuela para los estudiantes. Pero, aunque no lo fuese, de todas formas, hubieran suspendido las clases por causa del desastre.

Durante este día, Boomer había pasado el tiempo viendo el noticiero de la televisión para informarse de todo lo que estaba pasando en Townsville.

A su lado, nuevamente se encontraba Butch. Solo que esta vez, el chico de ojos verdes no se quejaba de la programación que había escogido su hermano menor.

Los dos hermanos estaban viendo las noticias en silencio. Estaban mirando reportajes donde se mostraban varios edificios destruidos.

El hogar de los tres hermanos había logrado salvarse gracias al campo de fuerza que había canalizado Butch alrededor de toda la estructura del edificio.

No obstante, el hecho de seguir con su casa intacta parecía no alegrar al par de hermanos. Se podía ver una expresión llena de angustia en el rostro de Boomer, mientras que Butch se veía algo inquieto.

El pelinegro de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta de la entrada, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien apareciera a través de ella en cualquier momento.

Boomer se dio cuenta de esto último, pero no le dijo nada a su hermano. Solo fruncía el entrecejo de vez en cuando, como si no le agradara la persona que estaba esperando el verde.

Una vez más… Brick no se veía por ninguna parte.

'Siempre… ¡Siempre que ocurre algo él no se ve por ningún lado!' pensó Boomer malhumorado.

Por otro lado, Butch se mostraba descorazonado '¿por qué nunca nos dice a dónde va?'

Cada uno estaba pensando cosas diferentes, pero entonces, el celular de Boomer comenzó a sonar.

El rubio reaccionó y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para ver quién lo estaba llamando, y cuando vio de quién se trataba, se mostró algo serio.

Bubbles lo estaba llamando.

Usualmente, el chico de ojos azules siempre contesta las llamadas de la chica al instante. Solo que sabía que en este momento… una llamada de ella significaría algo grave. Luego de presenciar lo que le pasó a Blossom con aquella… niña, Boomer no había recibido una llamada de Bubbles hasta el momento. Y ahora…

Sigh.

El rubio suspiró, como si quisiera darse fuerzas a sí mismo, y contestó el teléfono para enterarse de que se iba a tratar esta vez.

"Bueno" llamó Boomer al instante.

"Boomer…" se escuchó una voz destrozada a través de la línea.

Boomer se sorprendió cuando la escuchó en ese estado, y se paró inmediatamente del sofá; alertando a Butch en el proceso.

"¿Bubbles? ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Boomer preocupado, "¿pasó algo?"

Butch miró de reojo a Boomer. Sentía algo de confusión al ver a su hermano menor en ese estado.

Pasaron unos segundos, en los que se podían oír los sollozos de la chica. Hasta que al fin…

"Boomer…" repitió Bubbles, "es Mike. Él…"

Bubbles guardó silencio después de decir eso, y empezó a llorar. Sus lamentos se podían escuchar claramente a través del teléfono.

Al principio, Boomer pareció no entender. Pero momentos después…

"No…" murmuró Boomer. "Es imposible. Algo como eso… ¡No!" gritó el chico al final, lo cual terminó alarmando a Butch.

Los tres se quedaron en ese estado.

Bubbles llorando por el teléfono.

Butch confuso al ver a su hermano actuar de esa forma.

Y Boomer… inmóvil, aun sosteniendo su celular a un lado de su oído. Estaba desconcertado al saber que su mejor amigo… había muerto.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, y era domingo por la mañana.

Se podían ver un gran número de nubes grises cubriendo el cielo, como si reflejaran las emociones que abrumaban a los residentes de Townsville ese día.

Este día, por decisión unánime de la alcaldía y de todos los ciudadanos, se había suspendido toda clase de reconstrucción o trabajo en la ciudad por el momento. Con la única excepción del departamento médico, quienes seguían ocupados tratando de curar toda la gente herida que les era posible.

En esa mañana nublada, se encontraba un gran número de personas… reunida en el cementerio de Townsville.

De hecho, se podían ver cámaras de varias televisoras transmitiendo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Todos estaban vestidos de negro, parados en frente de un monumento gigante.

Ese monumento tenía en la parte superior una estatua rigurosa, la cual tenía la forma de una niña. Estaba sosteniendo una pequeña muñeca de la líder de las Powerpuff Girls, alzándola con sus brazos y con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Debajo de la estatua, se encontraba una placa enorme.

Se podía ver una frase en la parte superior de esa placa.

Decía: _A memoria de las víctimas del desastre astral._

Debajo de esa frase se encontraba una lista de nombres muy larga, grabada en el contorno de toda la placa con letras muy pequeñas.

Era una lista de los nombres de las personas que perecieron durante la lluvia de meteoritos.

El monumento era demasiado grande, por lo que era posible ver miles y miles de nombres contenidos en esa lista.

Varias personas estaban llorando enfrente de ese monumento, aunque trataban de ser lo más silenciosos posibles, pues la señorita Bellum estaba diciendo un discurso encima de una plataforma al lado del Alcalde.

"Mis conciudadanos. Hace dos días, pasamos por el peor día desastre que ha presenciado nuestra amada ciudad. Hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros seres queridos, pero no hay que olvidar, que mientras vivamos, toda esa gente vivirá en nuestros corazones" la señorita Bellum guardó silencio, como si quisiera calmarse un poco, y luego continuó "por esa razón, hemos construido este monumento, para que, al verlo con nuestros ojos, sus espíritus nos acompañen en nuestro futuro." La mujer terminó de hablar, y miró el monumento con una mirada emocional. Poco después, bajó de la plataforma para que todos le pusieran más atención al monumento.

Comenzaron los llantos.

La gente que había reprimido su tristeza segundos atrás, se desahogó durante ese día nublado.

Por fin podían desatar el dolor con el que habían cargado los últimos dos días.

Entre toda esa gente, se encontraba Robin.

La chica llevaba un vestido negro, y estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras cubría su cara. Las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro oculto de un momento a otro.

"¡Robin!" se acercó Bubbles, quien también estaba llorando.

Robin la vio, y se abalanzó hacia ella. Las dos chicas se abrazaron una a la otra para buscar consuelo entre ellas.

Entre los nombres de esa lista, se encontraba un nombre.

_Mike Believe._

Robin, la mejor amiga de las Powerpuff Girls, había perdido al chico que amaba más que todo en el mundo. Y ahora, se había quedado sola.

A un lado de ellas, se encontraba Buttercup. La chica estaba temblando por la frustración.

"Ese idiota" murmuró la chica de ojos verdes. Ella había escuchado la historia por parte de Robin. La manera en la que el chico se sacrificó para salvarla…

Buttercup todavía recuerda lo desdichada que sonaba su amiga cuando le contó todo.

Boomer se encontraba en las cercanías. El rubio tenía una mirada desanimada. Estaba mirando justamente el nombre de Mike entre toda la lista de muertos.

Mike había sido su mejor amigo. Fue el primero que se había abierto con Boomer cuando él aún no tenía amigos en la escuela.

Y ahora, estaba muerto.

Boomer apretó fuertemente sus puños, pero rápidamente, toda esa fuerza se fue de sus brazos, los cuales terminaron cayendo flácidamente a sus costados.

Un sentimiento de debilidad invadió el corazón de Boomer. Esta era la primera vez que alguien preciado para él había muerto, y no sabía cómo tomarlo.

Y finalmente, Blossom era la que se sentía peor de todos.

La chica también llevaba un vestido negro, y su famoso moño rojo había sido reemplazado por un gran moño negro.

Se encontraba sola. No había señales de Dexter por ningún lado, como si el chico de lentes se sintiera avergonzado de sí mismo como para ir a enfrentar la mirada de todos los presentes.

Blossom estaba observando todo en silencio.

Miró a su mejor amiga totalmente destrozada. A Bubbles, Buttercup, y a Boomer. Todos se sentían demasiado tristes.

Ella misma no era la excepción.

"¡¿Dices que no puedes venir?!" se escuchó una voz furiosa, y Blossom se volteó para mirar a Butch.

El pelinegro tenía un celular en la mano. Según parece, estaba enojado con la persona al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Brick! ¡Boomer nos necesita ahora más que nunca! ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que esto?!" se quejó el verde en voz alta.

Blossom tembló al escuchar el nombre de Brick. Era cierto que, una vez más, Brick no se podía ver por ningún lado.

"¿Hola? ¡¿Hola?!" exclamó Butch, y ella vio al chico fruncir el ceño mientras miraba enojado a su celular.

Brick… había colgado.

"Maldición" escuchó refunfuñar a Butch, y el chico de ojos verdes se fue a acompañar a su hermano menor para apoyarlo en este momento tan difícil.

La chica del moño miró a Butch alejarse, y otra vez, volvió a escuchar un llanto en otra dirección.

Miró a lo lejos, y vio a Princesa.

La villana estaba enfrente del monumento, tocando un nombre en específico con sus propias manos que había sido grabado entre toda la lista de los difuntos.

_Sr. Morbucks._

Blossom se dio cuenta de que su archienemiga había perdido a su padre. Como muchos, Princesa estaba chillando de agonía.

Otra vida más.

Sus ojos rosados se desviaron de esa vista miserable, y miró el resto del monumento.

Miles y miles de nombres.

Todos ellos… habían perecido por su ineptitud.

Y todo eso ocurrió… porque ella tuvo que abrir la boca; tomando una responsabilidad más grande de lo que ella pudo soportar.

A partir de ahora, todos esos nombres se convertirán en una carga que la líder de las Powerpuff Girls llevará consigo por el resto de su vida.

Entonces, Blossom encontró un nombre. Un nombre… que provocó que ella también llorara junto a todos los demás.

_Emily Morris._

La niña a la que le había prometido salvar a Townsville del meteorito.

Una promesa… que ella no pudo cumplir.

Era un día miserable para todo Townsville.

Un chico estaba parado entre toda esa multitud.

Él… también estaba viendo un nombre.

_Nancy Anderson._

Se trataba de Nick.

Recordó… la manera en la que él mismo había abandonado a su amiga de la infancia.

Un fuerte sentimiento de culpabilidad lo azotó su alma.

Esta sensación empeoró cuando miró a Robin y a Bubbles llorando en el suelo mientras se abrazaban.

Nick había escuchado la forma en la que Mike se había sacrificado para salvar la vida de Robin, y no pudo evitar… compararse a sí mismo con Mike.

Se sintió demasiado avergonzado de sí mismo, y de repente, miró a todos lados, como si sintiera la mirada acusante de las personas alrededor de él.

Pero solo era paranoia, pues todos estaban ocupados con sus propios problemas.

Además, nadie entre los presentes presenció la acción que tomó el chico durante aquel momento tan decisivo.

Se calmó un poco, y miró de nueva cuenta el nombre de la chica con la que había pasado casi toda su vida.

Pero cuando lo vio, sintió como si, por un instante, hubiera visto la última expresión que había hecho Nancy: Llena de asombro e incredulidad al ser abandonada por su amigo de la infancia.

Esa expresión, él se la había imaginado varias veces en sus pesadillas durante los últimos días, traumatizando al chico hasta casi volverlo loco.

Nick comenzó a sudar, y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con una de sus manos.

La expresión en su rostro se fue deformando hasta casi hacerlo parecer un lunático carente de cordura.

Ese momento…

Ese momento cuando él estuvo a punto de tomar la mano de Nancy…

Él…

"Jaja…" Nick se rio demasiado bajo. Nadie logró escucharlo, pues el llanto de los alrededores ayudó a opacar la risa perturbadora del chico.

'Es cierto' al chico se le ocurrió algo. 'Yo no soy el responsable de la muerte de Nancy. ¡Todo fue culpa de ese maldecido de Dexter! ¡Jajajajajaja!' pensó para sí mismo, como si quisiera justificar su acción deshonrosa con esa analogía.

'Dexter… ¡te haré pagar!'

* * *

Era mediodía, y las nubes del cielo se habían despejado.

La luz del sol iluminaba a un Townsville cubierto por escombros.

Los cadáveres de las víctimas de hace dos días… habían sido removidos por orden de la alcaldía. Solo quedaban los restos de los edificios que alguna vez formaron parte de la ciudad.

Pero en cierto lugar, no llegaba la luz del sol.

Era un lugar oscuro y sin luz. Lo único que se podía ver, eran un montón de perlas rojas iluminando el suelo de ese lugar, además de un par de ojos rojos que brillaban espeluznantemente en la oscuridad.

Esos ojos rojos… estaban mirando a un celular que tenían enfrente.

_Llamada terminada._

Era el texto que se mostraba en la pantalla del celular.

Hace un momento, Brick le había colgado el teléfono a Butch.

El chico de ojos verdes había querido que el pelirrojo asistiera a esa ridiculez de funeral organizado por toda la ciudad para apoyar al menor de sus hermanos, pero Brick se rehusó a ir sin siquiera sentir la más mínima señal de sensación humana en su ser.

Cuando recordó las palabras que Butch dijo hace un momento, provocó que una pequeña sonrisa llena de desdén apareciera en el rostro de Brick.

**¿Y qué si se mueren unos cuantos humanos insignificantes? Ahora mismo, Brick tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por una bola de cadáveres inservibles.**

Pero entonces, Brick pensó en Princesa.

'Con que ya pasó' Brick tenía una mirada emocional en su rostro, pero rápidamente dejó de pensar en ello.

Volvió a enfocarse en su tarea actual, que previamente había sido interrumpida por la llamada de Butch.

Enfrente de Brick, se encontraba el fragmento de meteorito que él había teletransportado con la ayuda de sus runas; y ahora mismo, dicho fragmento se encontraba rodeado por una especie de formación, creada por un grupo de runas que estaban arraigadas en un patrón demasiado complejo.

Después de asegurarse de que la formación de runas funcionara sin problemas, Brick sonrió confiado, y levantó su mano para señalar directamente al fragmento con su dedo.

¡Rumble!

Los alrededores del fragmento comenzaron a temblar, y misteriosamente, se materializó algo similar a una jaula alrededor del fragmento que brillaba con los colores del arcoíris.

'Excelente. Con esto, ya no podrán escapar. Ahora, viene el paso siguiente' pensó Brick mientras activaba otra serie de runas con su dedo.

Una gran cantidad de fuerzas incorpóreas comenzaron a manifestarse mientras se consumía la energía del mundo contenida en las runas y en los alrededores, pero inmediatamente, Brick reponía la energía de las runas para que no desaparecieran.

Con Him fuera de su camino; sus runas, su verdadero poder, y más importante, su camino hacia el poder… podían volver a ser practicados por Brick. Él finalmente podía volver a enfocarse nuevamente en todo eso, después de un mes de no progresar absolutamente en nada.

Sin tomar en cuenta su verdadero poder, sus runas habían marcado una parte importante en el desarrollo de Brick; y, sin nadie que vigile sus acciones, podía permitirse utilizar este arte que le resultaba tan conveniente

Brick había utilizado sus runas en varias ocasiones, y todas habían ejecutado distintos efectos a lo largo de su misión para obtener el poder absoluto.

Pero exactamente…

¿Qué son las runas de Brick?

Para poder entender la manera en que funcionan las runas, hay que volver a reflexionar sobre los superpoderes de un superhumano [Híbrido].

_Levitación. _

_Rayos láser._

_Super fuerza._

_Super velocidad._

_Visión de rayos X. _

_Visión de rayos láser._

_Y muchos más._

Esa información ya era conocida por muchos. Pero, ¿cómo funcionan esos poderes? ¿Cuál es su verdadero origen? ¿Acaso se manifiestan nomás porque sí?

Vaya idiotez.

Brick era alguien que desde cierto momento empezó a sentir una gran curiosidad por conocer el funcionamiento de su propio cuerpo. Por lo que decidió averiguar el porqué de todo referente a su propio ser.

Y finalmente, en un momento dado, obtuvo la respuesta que tanto había buscado: La energía del mundo.

La energía del mundo es capaz de almacenarse previamente en el cuerpo de un superhumano, para luego ser utilizada en combate hasta que esta termine de consumirse por completo.

Brick también descubrió que un superhumano contiene ciertos patrones incorpóreos en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Estos patrones eran los encargados de consumir la energía del mundo almacenada en el cuerpo del superhumano para producir efectos extraordinarios. En este caso, se referiría a aquellas habilidades conocidas como "superpoderes."

Un ejemplo de estos patrones, se encontraba en sus ojos. Cuando Brick reunía cierta cantidad de la energía del mundo en sus ojos, se activaba este patrón, el cual materializaba un rayo láser que podía ser disparado a través de las pupilas de sus ojos.

Sus otros poderes funcionaban de una forma similar.

Luego de seguir investigando, Brick sintió un rayo de inspiración cruzar por su mente: _¿Y si él duplicaba estos patrones para producir los mismos efectos afuera de su cuerpo?_

Entonces, Brick se ensimismo en su propio mundo para poner a prueba su teoría.

Experimento varias veces en sí mismo, en objetos inanimados… y en otros seres vivos.

Y después de mucho tiempo, ¡obtuvo un resultado satisfactorio!

Brick… ¡había formado su primera runa!

Esta runa había sido creada en el mismo aire, y brillaba con los colores del arcoíris. Como solo era la primera runa que Brick había creado, solo duró por un instante ante de comenzar a desaparecer, por lo que Brick decidió activarla al instante, lo que terminó disparando un rayo láser en una dirección aleatoria. En ese momento, él logró duplicar su visión de rayos láser.

Pero solo fue el comienzo.

Su experimentación continuó y continuó; creando varias runas que duplicaban sus poderes.

Después, comenzó a crear runas que manifestaban habilidades que él mismo no podía realizar por sí mismo, e incluso patrones formados por varias runas arraigadas entre sí para crear efectos variados.

Las runas… le permitían manifestar una diversa variedad de habilidades especiales a Brick.

Y una vez más, Brick estaba haciendo uso de dichas habilidades.

Una gran cantidad de runas habían sido grabadas alrededor de todo el contorno del meteorito, y de la nada…

Plop.

El fragmento fue partido a la mitad sin hacer mucho ruido.

Se pudo ver claramente el interior de ese fragmento. Estaba hueco, y en el interior, ¡estaban hibernando un grupo de extraterrestres!

Esos alienígenas tenían una apariencia humanoide, pero a la vez bizarra. Poseían unos nauseabundos tentáculos por brazos, tres en cada lado del cuerpo y, en lo que parecía ser la boca, había una serie de tentáculos más pequeños que los ya mencionados. Su piel era gris, y tenían una cabeza enorme, casi del tamaño de su torso. Cada uno de ellos parecía tener la forma de un feto gigante.

Los ojos rojos de Brick brillaron peligrosamente ante esa vista, y por fin habló "dejen de fingir. A simple vista se puede ver que ya están despiertos." Sonaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, los extraterrestres siguieron inmóviles, como si de verdad estuvieran inconscientes.

Al ver esto, el chico de la gorra sonó con burla y puso sus manos elegantemente detrás de su espalda.

"¿Oh? ¿Acaso quieren seguir pretendiendo? " comentó Brick con sarcasmo. "Bueno, por mí no hay problema. Pequeño, si no es mucha molestia" le pidió cortésmente a algo que se encontraba en su templo.

¡Screesh!

Un chillido retumbó por todo el templo, y en el techo aparecieron un par de enormes ojos rojos.

El murciélago bajó inmediatamente para pararse a unos cuantos metros del chico y, siguiendo las instrucciones que Brick le dio por medio de telepatía, se colocó en el lado opuesto del meteorito para activar una serie de runas usando la energía del mundo almacenada en su núcleo.

Algo similar a una corriente eléctrica comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de los extraterrestres, y estos ya no pudieron seguir manteniendo su acto.

"¡◻◻◻◻◻!" palabras desconocidas comenzaron a salir de la boca de los alienígenas mientras se retorcían en el interior del fragmento de meteorito. No se entendía que era lo que estaban diciendo, pero era muy probable que se tratase de amenazas, insultos y maldiciones dirigidas hacia el pelirrojo.

El marciano, que parecía ser el líder, se aguantó el dolor constante de ser electrocutado y se volteó hacia Brick.

"◻◻◻◻◻" dijo el marciano, pero Brick ni siquiera se inmutó, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro que expresaba desdén.

Esa actitud tan arrogante pareció molestar al alienígena, y luego de unos segundos, su frente comenzó a brillar con una luz azul, como si su cerebro estuviera emitiendo una clase de poder incorpóreo.

De pronto, un rayo azul se disparó alrededor de la jaula que los estaba encarcelando, pero para la sorpresa del extraterrestre, ese rayo no le causó la más mínima señal de daño a la estructura de la jaula.

La jaula multicolor seguía igual de estable que nunca.

Por primera vez, el marciano mostró seriedad en lo que parecía ser su rostro, y se volteó nuevamente para ver a Brick.

"Humano, ¿por qué razón has decidido entrometerte en nuestro camino?" el extraterrestre cuestionó inesperadamente con un acento perfecto, como si ya estuviera familiarizado con el idioma natal de Brick con anterioridad, incluso mucho antes de haber caído desde el espacio exterior en aquel meteorito gigante.

Pero sorpresivamente, el rostro de Brick no mostró ningún cambio luego de escuchar esas palabras, ignorando completamente las palabras de aquel ser tan bizarro.

Luego de ver que Brick no le hizo el menor caso, el extraterrestre se molestó demasiado, y comenzó a hablarle a sus camaradas "◻◻◻ ◻◻ ¡◻◻◻◻!"

Los otros alienígenas se calmaron un poco, como si hubieran recibido una serie de instrucciones por parte de su líder, que, al parecer, los sacaría de este problema.

La frente de todos los extraterrestres comenzó a brillar con un tinte azul al mismo tiempo, y de una manera increíble, lograron combinarlo en un solo rayo que impactó directamente contra la jaula. Esa coordinación no tenía comparación, pues lo habían hecho a la perfección mientras todavía soportaban el dolor de ser electrocutados.

No obstante, cuando ese rayo extraordinario colisionó contra la barrera formada por la jaula… esta misma no presentó el menor cambio, como si nuevamente la jaula no hubiera recibido daño alguno.

Esta vez, los alienígenas se quedaron sin habla. Tenían una expresión que delataba su incredulidad después de haber presenciado lo acontecido.

Aunque no les duró mucho la sorpresa, pues la electricidad que estaba fluyendo por sus cuerpos seguía creando estragos en todo su interior.

"¡Patético mortal!" rugió el marciano líder con todas sus fuerzas, "¡¿es que acaso no te das cuenta con quién te estas metiendo?! ¡¿Osas interponerte en la misión que nos asignó nuestro señor todopoderoso?!" Se podía ver el desdén en la mirada llena de superioridad del alienígena, como si Brick no fuera más que un gusano insignificante que debería de arrodillarse ante su presencia divina.

Brick no le hizo nada de casó a esas amenazas infantiles, y entonces, sus ojos rojos resplandecieron con un brillo lúgubre, como si hubiera ocurrido un cambio 'todo está listo.' Después de calcular el mejor momento, apuntó con su dedo índice para señalar a los marcianos.

Al principio, dichos marcianos mostraron algo de confusión en sus rostros, como si no supieran que era lo que Brick tenía planeado hacer con ellos. Pero segundos después, un chillido desgarrador comenzó a salir de la "garganta" de unos de ellos.

"¡◻◻◻ ◻◻!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Según parece, estaba soportando un dolor inimaginable, centrado específicamente en el interior de su cerebro. El dolor era demasiado intenso que el alienígena empezó a golpearse su cabeza con sus seis tentáculos.

"Esto es…" se desconcertó el líder al ver el estado de su camarada, y se sorprendió aún más cuando ocurrió lo siguiente…

"¡◻◻◻ ◻◻◻◻ ◻◻!"

"¡◻◻◻ ◻!"

"¡¿◻◻ ◻◻◻?!"

Uno tras otro, todos sus compañeros empezaron a sufrir la misma tortura; gritando insultos al aire y maldiciendo la existencia de Brick en lo que parecía ser un lenguaje foráneo.

El líder de los marcianos se quedó en silencio, y poco a poco, su rostro, que expresaba sorpresa, se fue convirtiendo en uno lleno de miedo y terror.

Desvió su mirada de sus compañeros y, por tercera vez, miró a Brick.

Pudo ver claramente los ojos rojos del chico. Parecían contener una oscuridad profunda que parecía no tener límite, y en conjunto con esa pequeña sonrisa burlona, creó en el extraterrestre la imagen más aterradora que había visto durante toda su existencia.

El marciano empezó a decir algo.

"Tú…"

Fue como si hubiera recordado el nombre de cierta especie en ese momento tan caótico.

"T-Tú no eres un humano. Ni tampoco eres un Xinovus."

Una especie… que representaba la maldad absoluta. Una especie… ¡que iba en contra de todo lo existente en el universo!

"¡T-Tú e-eres un Xu-!"

Estaba a punto de decir el nombre de esa especie del mal, pero no logró terminar sus palabras, pues había sufrido el mismo destino que sus colegas.

"¡◻◻◻◻◻!" el líder de los marcianos también soltó un chillido desgarrador.

A partir de ese momento, los alienígenas ya no podrían escapar de las garras de Brick por el resto de sus vidas.

Brick, por su parte, solo siguió viendo todo eso en silencio. Su pequeña sonrisa llena de burla empezó a desaparecer de su rostro, y Brick fue adoptando una expresión muerta carente de emociones que denotaba su seriedad.

Después de unos minutos más, las runas dejaron de activarse, y el murciélago se derribó en el suelo, agotado.

Los extraterrestres dejaron de retorcerse cuando acabó todo, y de igual forma, cayeron en el suelo después de soportar todo lo anterior.

Brick no dijo nada, y se quedó inmóvil. Aun con la misma expresión muerta en su rostro, volvió a poner sus manos detrás de su espalda y esperó pacientemente en su lugar mientras observaba detenidamente a esos seres desmayados., como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

Y efectivamente.

A continuación, los extraterrestres se comenzaron a levantar uno por uno. Solo que, cuando abrieron sus ojos, ya no tenían la arrogancia y la altivez de hace unos minutos.

Ahora, los ojos de esos seres, se veían vacíos. Parecían estar en una especie de trance, como si sus cerebros hubieran sido lavados.

"¡◻◻◻◻◻◻!" de una manera inesperada, Brick comenzó a hablar perfectamente en el idioma natal de esos extraterrestres, y poco después, los ojos vacíos de todos ellos comenzaron a brillar de nueva cuenta.

"¡◻◻◻ ◻◻ ◻◻◻◻!" gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, especialmente el líder anterior, como si acabaran de recibir una orden absoluta por parte de Brick. Todos se pararon para formar un círculo alrededor del fragmento de meteorito.

La cabeza de todos empezó a brillar otra vez con un tinte azul, y desde el interior del fragmento, empezó a levitar un cristal extraño y bizarro.

Ese cristal también comenzó a iluminarse con una luz azul, y de la nada, se escuchó una voz similar a la de los alienígenas provenir de dicho cristal.

"¡◻◻◻! ¿¡◻◻◻◻◻ ◻◻◻◻?!" llamó esa voz.

"¡◻◻ ◻◻! ◻◻◻◻◻" contestó el líder de los marcianos.

"◻◻◻◻, ◻◻◻, ¡◻◻◻◻◻◻◻!" y luego de decir esas últimas palabras, esa voz extraña cortó la comunicación, y el cristal dejó de brillar para entonces descender lentamente en el suelo.

Cuando terminó todo eso, los extraterrestres se sentaron en el suelo y cerraron sus ojos, para volver a entrar en un estado de hibernación.

Brick asintió luego de ver eso, y por fin, se pudo relajar un poco.

'Finalmente, ya he concluido con lo más urgente' pensó para sí mismo el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro de alivio.

Aunque segundos después, el chico entrecerró sus ojos afilados. 'Con esto listo, es hora de proseguir con el plan' desvió su mirada de los marcianos, que todavía seguían hibernando adentro del fragmento que a su vez estaba contenido adentro de la jaula multicolor, para mirar hacia donde estaba el lugar donde, anteriormente, había estado su lago de sangre.

"Pequeño" el chico de la gorra llamó al murciélago, "gracias por tu trabajo. Ahora puedes descansar. Será mejor que ingieras más sangre para reponer más rápido la energía del mundo que acabas de consumir."

Screesh.

Respondió lealmente el murciélago, y voló en dirección donde se encontraban amarrados Scott y los demás en las estalactitas del techo.

"¡No! ¡Otra vez no!"

"¡Eres un maldito!"

"¡Cuando salga de aquí, me las vas a pagar!"

Se comenzaron a escuchar los lamentos y amenazas de Scott y de sus amigos, pero Brick ignoró sin problemas esas palabras llenas de desesperación.

Brick caminó para acercarse el agujero seco donde había estado su lago de sangre; y miró a un par de enormes colmillos rojos, junto a lo que parecía ser una piel blanca que tenía franjas rojas por todo su contorno.

'Llegó el momento de forjar estos materiales en… jejejeje' rio Brick en su mente, pero después pareció recordar algo, y miró hacia cierta dirección de su templo. A lo lejos, se encontraba un monto formado por varias joyas valiosas: Zafiros, rubíes, topacios, esmeraldas, amatistas, e incluso diamantes.

Todas esas joyas eran increíblemente preciosas.

Hubieran maravillado a cualquier mujer, y hubieran causado avaricia en los hombres.

Pero a los ojos de Brick, todo eso no era más que un montón de materiales. Materiales que él podía usar para…

Repentinamente, Brick frunció el ceño. Al parecer, no se sentía satisfecho con esa cantidad "miserable" de joyas.

Alzó su mirada, como si pudiera ver a través de la superficie de la Tierra para observar donde se encontraba la ciudad de Townsville. Sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar con un deje de avaricia, y entonces, murmuró sin sentir la menor pizca de decencia en su conciencia "hora de recolectar materiales."

* * *

Ya se había hecho tarde.

Hace rato ya había terminado la ceremonia para honrar a aquellos que fallecieron el día del desastre, y Butch se encontraba solo en su habitación, jugando videojuegos.

_Apocalipsis Espacial IV, Terminación Total_ se llamaba el videojuego que estaba jugando.

Sin embargo, Butch parecía no mostrar mucho interés en ese juego.

Tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes estaban casi cerrados.

La historia de ese videojuego comenzaba con una raza de extraterrestres invadiendo la Tierra, y el juego empezaba cuando todo el planeta había quedado en ruina.

Solo se podían ver un montón de escombros por doquier, sin señales de vida en los alrededores.

Butch había comprado ese videojuego apenas hace una semana, y al principio, le había gustado demasiado. Pero ahora…

… …

El pelinegro sentía que ya no tenía nada de especial la trama de la historia.

Es decir, ahora, él solo tenía que mirar por la ventana para ver una vista similar a la del videojuego, y, por alguna razón, lo hartaba demasiado.

De la nada, Butch dejó de presionar los botones del control sin que él mismo se diera cuenta de ello, y después de unos segundos, apareció una pantalla que decía:

_Game Over._

_Press Start to continue._

Miró la pantalla por unos segundos en silencio, y al final, solo gruñó molesto y tiró el control enfrente de él, rompiendo la pantalla del televisor en el proceso.

¡Crash!

Se escuchó un escándalo cuando la televisión explotó por un corto circuito, pero Butch miró todo eso sin decir una sola palabra y con el ceño fruncido. Se podía apreciar el resplandor de las llamas del televisor reflejándose en sus intensos ojos verdes.

"¡¿Que fue eso?!" se escuchó una voz preocupada afuera de su habitación, y alguien tocó su puerta un segundo después.

"¡Hmph!" respingó Butch malhumorado y agarró una chamarra negra. Se vistió con ella, se puso encima el gorro de la chamarra, y abrió la puerta.

Enfrente de Butch apareció un Boomer asombrado, "¿Butch?" Pero cuando vio el desastre que había provocado su hermano verde en su habitación, no pudo evitar desconcertarse demasiado "¡¿pero qué fue lo que pasó?! ¡Butch! ¡¿Por qué esta todo en llamas?!"

No obstante, Butch no le respondió a su hermano menor, y lo pasó de lado; dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada, como si quisiera salir afuera para tomar aire fresco.

"¡Butch!" lo llamó el rubio una vez más, pero el verde no le hizo caso y cerró la puerta de la entrada detrás de él.

Boomer se quedó en silencio, y no siguió a su hermano verde. Sino que regresó para apagar las llamas del cuarto de Butch.

'¿Cuál es su problema?' se preguntó a si mismo Boomer mientras iba al sótano de su casa para buscar un extintor.

Mientras pasaba eso, Butch estaba caminando por las calles destruidas del centro de la ciudad.

"Puta vida" murmuró Butch malhumorado.

Viera a donde viera, Butch seguía viendo escenas llenas de miseria. Escombros por doquier, ambulancias sonando a cada rato, gente quejándose del estado actual de sus vidas… ¡Todo era un maldito asco!

En una de esas, Butch terminó caminando cerca de la alcaldía de Townsville por puro instinto.

El chico de ojos verdes observó el edificio, y luego sus alrededores. Las calles de toda esta zona se encontraban en perfecto estado, pues durante el transcurso de la lluvia de meteoritos, este fue uno de los lugares que las Powerpuff Girls priorizaron en proteger del peligro inminente.

Ptui.

Butch escupió el suelo de enfrente de la alcaldía, sin mostrar respeto en lo más mínimo por ese lugar indispensable para la ciudad; y gracias a eso, se escuchó la voz de alguien cerca de él, acusándolo.

"¡Oye tú! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedes evitar ser un puerco por primera vez en tu vida?!" gritó alguien con irritación en el tono de su voz.

Butch se volteó, y vio a la poseedora de esa voz. Frunció molesto al ver de quién se trataba. "¿Y ahora qué quieres?" preguntó con un tono de pocos amigos. Ahora mismo, no quería ser molestado por nadie.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alguien se amaneció de malas en casa?" comentó Buttercup con sarcasmo y burla luego de ver la actitud del pelinegro.

"Hmph" volvió a respingar Butch. Se volteó para ignorar a Buttercup y continuó deambulando por la ciudad sin un destino aparente.

"¡Serás un-! ¡Ni creas que te dejare ir tan fácilmente después de la marranada que acabas de hacer!" luego de ver a Butch alejarse un poco, Buttercup se enojó demasiado y se acercó para sujetar al chico del brazo, deteniéndolo en su lugar.

"Esta bruja odiosa" Butch insultó a Buttercup en voz alta con el suficiente volumen para que ella misma pudiera escucharlo, y se volteó para verla nuevamente.

Los dos rudos se quedaron viendo los ojos verdes del otro.

Se podía ver claramente el desprecio que sentían el uno por el otro.

Pero entonces, Butch bajó su mirada, y cuando vio la mano con la que Buttercup lo estaba sujetando … notó el rastro de una cicatriz en sus nudillos.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron un poco, como si hubiera recordado algo, y su rostro se relajó un poco.

Buttercup se sintió algo confundida al verlo así, pero cuando siguió la mirada del chico, se dio cuenta de que este estaba observando su cicatriz.

Al caer en cuenta, Buttercup retrajo su brazo, escondiendo su mano. También escondió la otra en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

La chica miró a Butch con desconfianza, y le dijo "¿Qué? ¿No vas a burlarte?" Ahora ella era quién sonaba malhumorada, como si no quisiera verse débil ante Butch.

Butch se quedó callado, mirando a la chica en silencio; y antes de que pudiera pensar claramente, preguntó "¿estás bien?"

Buttercup abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa pregunta, como si jamás se hubiera esperado escuchar esas palabras en toda su vida por parte del pelinegro.

Butch también reaccionó, e inmediatamente, se tapó la boca. Se veía igual de perdido que la chica.

Los dos verdes se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro con sorpresa en sus rostros, hasta que….

"¡Noticia de última hora!" se escuchó la voz de un reportero de la nada, y una luz iluminó el rostro de los dos adolescentes, obligándolos a cubrirse sus ojos para que estos mismos se acostumbraran a la intensidad de esa luz.

Los dos se voltearon por puro instinto y se dieron cuenta de que estaban enfrente de una tienda donde se vendían varios electrodomésticos. Y en la ventana del aparador, se encontraban varios televisores cubriendo casi toda la ventana.

Todos esos televisores estaban transmitiendo el mismo canal: El noticiero de Townsville.

El periodista continuó anunciando "estimados televidentes. Nos han anunciado que se ha producido una serie de robos, realizados por un ladrón que ha decidido aprovechar la crisis del momento."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Buttercup demasiado molesta, olvidándose por completo de la pregunta que le había hecho Butch apenas hace unos segundos.

Butch también se vio un poco alterado, y continuó mirando el noticiero con algo de intriga.

Se había desatado el crimen en Townsville.

Esto resultaba demasiado natural.

Es decir, es obvio que el crimen se iba a intensificar cuando un asentamiento poblacional se encontrara en un estado de decadencia similar al de Townsville.

Pero no hay que olvidar, ¡que aquí se encuentran las Powerpuff Girls! ¡Ellas jamás permitirán el crimen en su preciada ciudad sin importar en qué estado se encuentre esta misma!

Buttercup tampoco iba a perdonar a ese sin vergüenza que tenía la osadía de cometer crímenes en un momento tan delicado como este.

Townsville acababa de sufrir un desastre catastrófico y mucha gente había muerto. Pero en el mismo día en que se había honrado la muerte de toda esa gente inocente, ¡había aparecido un descarado queriendo empeorar las cosas!

¿Cómo podría no enojarse Buttercup en un momento como este?

Continuó el reportaje.

"Este ladrón se hace llamar a sí mismo como: Yizaiya, el ladrón fantasma. Les traeremos más información acerca de este nuevo villano en unos segundos."

Siguieron anunciando información referente a este villano, "según nos dicen, este ladrón viste un atuendo de color blanco. Y también-" pero el periodista fue interrumpido cuando recibió un aviso de último momento, "¿eh? Me dicen que tenemos a la víctima del robo en nuestra línea. Dígame señor, ¿qué puede decirnos acerca del robo que sufrió hace poco" la noticia se había convertido en una entrevista de un momento a otro.

La victima contestó esa pregunta. Ese hombre sonaba demasiado aterrado "u-un m-mo-monstruo" habló con una voz temblorosa.

"¿Disculpe?" enfatizó el periodista.

"¡Un monstruo!" gritó ese señor totalmente alterado. Su respiración sonaba entrecortada a través de la línea.

"Uhm. Muy bien. ¿Por qué mejor no nos calmamos primero?" habló el periodista de una manera cortés y profesional.

"P-Perdón. Sigo un poco alterado después de que ocurrió esto" se disculpó el señor, y por fin comenzó a relatar su historia, "yo soy propietario de una de las joyerías de Townsville. Al principio, debo de admitir que me sentí afortunado cuando me enteré de que mi tienda no había sido destruida durante la lluvia de meteoritos, a diferencia de mi hogar… Pero mis ventas de estos dos días no fueron tan buenas gracias a la decadencia actual de la ciudad."

El periodista guardó silencio para que ese señor continuara con su relato.

"Este día, yo estaba atendiendo mi joyería como siempre. No había recibido ni un solo cliente en todo el día, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar, alguien decidió entrar. Una fuerte alegría invadió mi ser al saber que por fin tendría a mi primer cliente. Pero para mí horror, esa persona que entró, no era un cliente, sino un criminal. Esa persona me empujó con una fuerza sobrenatural. Intenté gritar por ayuda en ese momento, pero…" tragó saliva el hombre, como si no supiera como explicar lo que vio.

"¿Pero…?" recalcó el periodista, esperando escuchar el resto de la historia.

"En un instante" dijo con un tono que expresaba su incredulidad, y luego clarificó "cuando alcé mi mirada, ¡vi a todas mis joyas desaparecer frente a mis propios ojos en un instante! Todas… todas mis joyas… desaparecieron… en un instante."

El periodista quedó con una expresión llena de asombro frente a todos los televidentes por unos segundos, y entonces cuestionó "¿le dijo algo ese ladrón antes de irse?"

"…" no se escuchó respuesta por parte de aquel señor.

"¿Hola? ¿Señor? ¿Nos podría decir lo que pasó?" insistió el periodista.

"Yo…" comenzó a decir el hombre, "cuando presencié eso, el miedo me invadió. Y entonces, yo le dije a él, que era un fantasma. Lo llamé fantasma" se escuchaba demasiado alterado. "Y cuando él escucho esas palabras, se comenzó a reír, burlándose de mí. Entonces, él me dijo: _¿Con que un fantasma, eh? Patético gusano, de verdad que no sabes con quién estas tratando. Pero si gustas, puedes referirte a mi como Yizaiya, el ladrón fantasma. Deberías de sentirte honrado de ser el primero en escuchar este nombre; porque créeme, de ahora en adelante, lo escucharás varias veces más._"

El periodista se mostró desconcertado ante las palabras de ese hombre. Esa… había sido una declaración.

Un nuevo villano… había aparecido en Townsville. Y había venido para quedarse.

El hombre terminó de decir "seguido a esto, él se desapareció en frente de mis propios ojos sin dejar rastro, y mientras se iba, escuché su risa infernal en los alrededores. Es un maniático. Ese tipo… ¡es un monstruo!"

Todo el noticiero quedó en silencio ante esas palabras.

Minutos después, terminó la entrevista y los dos verdes se quedaron quietos al ver como los televisores sintonizaron otros programas.

Butch había visto todo lo ocurrido, pero no le mostró mucho interés.

Un criminal oportunista que quería lucirse durante un momento tan caótico como este.

¡Bah!

Ni siquiera se merecía su atención.

Pero cuando miró a Buttercup, notó que la chica estaba apretando fuertemente sus puños.

"¡Con que fue él!" gritó la chica de ojos verdes, a lo que Butch solo arqueó una ceja confundido al verla tan alterada.

Butch sintió algo de curiosidad, y quiso preguntarle de que se trataba todo eso. Pero en ese momento, el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar.

"Bueno. Si. Yo también lo acabo de ver. Así es. Parece ser que este bastardo es el culpable. Aja. Voy para allá" la pelinegra habló demasiado rápido, y estaba a punto de tomar el vuelo, pero entonces se acordó de Butch.

La chica se volteó para mirarlo por un instante, y recordó la pregunta que le hizo hace poco: _"¿estás bien?"_

Buttercup se vio algo indecisa, pero al final, decidió no pensar en ello, y salió volando de allí rápidamente para ir a encontrarse con sus hermanas.

'Que estupidez' pensó para sí misma, y desapareció en la lejanía.

Butch la miró irse. Él también se acordó de la misma pregunta que le había hecho a la chica. Pero sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso.

"Tonterías" murmuró en voz baja, y siguió deambulando por la ciudad para despejar su mente.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y a pesar de la tranquilidad que había afuera, estaba ocurriendo una discusión demasiado tensa en la residencia Utonium.

Faltaba poco para que las chicas se fueran a dormir, pero aun así, las tres estaban juntas en la habitación de Blossom.

Las tres estaban mirando unas fotografías de alguien.

Esas fotos habían sido tomadas con la cámara de vigilancia de la joyería que fue robada ese mismo día, las cuales mostraban la apariencia de: Yizaiya, el ladrón fantasma.

Cada una de esas fotos habían sido tomadas de manera que capturaran un ángulo distinto del villano.

Ese individuo tenía una vestimenta demasiado extraña que no se ajustaba a la cultura actual.

Justo como había dicho el propietario de la joyería durante la entrevista, vestía un conjunto de ropa blanca; pero al ver detenidamente la foto, las chicas pudieron distinguir que todo su atuendo parecía estar conformado por la piel de un animal. Era una piel que estaba cubierta por un pelaje blanco, y que tenía varias franjas rojas por todos lados.

Yizaiya vestía una larga túnica blanca con unas mangas holgadas que ocultaban completamente sus manos. Dicha túnica tenía una cinta negra hecha de seda amarrada en la cintura.

Aunque esa cinta negra era algo difícil de ver, porque encima de esa túnica, Yizaiya vestía un poncho de cuello alto hecho de la misma piel blanca. El cuello alto de ese poncho cubría completamente la boca del ladrón.

La túnica tenía franjas rojas verticales, mientras que las franjas rojas del poncho eran horizontales.

Lo que más causaba intriga de este nuevo villano, era que tenía todo su rostro cubierto por unos vendajes sueltos, los cuales ocultaban incluso los ojos y el cabello del ladrón; provocando que la verdadera identidad del mismo fuera un misterio.

"¡Que crueldad!" Bubbles fue la primera en romper ese silencio incómodo, y sus hermanas la vieron un poco sorprendidas, pues era raro ver a su hermana menor en ese estado. Pero tuvieron ganas de caerse de espaldas cuando escucharon lo siguiente "¡usar la piel de animales inocentes está mal!"

"¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?" preguntó Buttercup con sarcasmo e irritación en el tono de su voz. Su hermana rubia en verdad sabía cómo exasperarla en situaciones como esta.

"¡Oye! Para que lo sepas, lo animales también sienten, ¿sabes?" Bubbles se defendió a sí misma, expresando su punto.

"Por favor, ¿sabes cuantos animales murieron durante la lluvia de meteoritos? ¿Y todavía te preocupas por uno o dos que pudieron caer a manos de ese tipo?" le repuso Buttercup para molestar un poco a su hermana menor.

Al oír eso, Bubbles parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, pero entonces habló Blossom.

"Bubbles, comprendo tu punto de vista, pero ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en cómo vamos a lidiar con este ladrón" razonó Blossom con un tono maternal que reconfortó a la más pequeña de sus hermanas.

Bubbles escuchó eso, y asintió, secándose las lágrimas para ponerse sería una vez más. '¡Todo sea por los animales!' se animó a sí misma en su mente. Ella no perdonaría a aquellos que no apreciaran la vida de los pobres animales.

Blossom vio la expresión de la rubia, y pudo descifrar al instante los verdaderos pensamientos de la misma, provocándole a la chica del moño unas fuertes ganas de suspirar.

Aunque poco después, sus ojos rosados brillaron con seriedad "las sospechas de Buttercup concuerdan. Es muy probable que este tipo haya sido el mismo que robó la joyería del centro de la ciudad hace aproximadamente un mes."

La líder se volteó para mirar a su hermana verde, y dicha chica alzó su cabeza, sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma por su descubrimiento. Buttercup luego miró a su hermana menor con burla, presumiéndole su "inteligencia" a la rubia de manera arrogante.

Al ver eso, Bubbles hizo un puchero, y comenzó a picar las costillas de la pelinegra con sus dedos.

"¡Ah! ¡Ouch! ¡Basta! ¡Ahora verás!" se quejó Buttercup, y comenzó a darle su merecido a la chica de ojos azules.

Blossom puso su mano en su frente mientras negaba con la cabeza para expresar su frustración. ¿Acaso ellas resolverían este misterio si se seguían comportando de esta forma?

Pero todo eso llegó a su fin, cuando el teléfono de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar.

Sus dos hermanas menores dejaron de pelear entre ellas, y miraron el celular de Blossom.

La chica de ojos rosados lo tomó sin pensarlo mucho, pero cuando miró quién era el que estaba llamando, provocó que su mano comenzara a temblar.

Bubbles y Buttercup notaron eso, y esta última se acercó a Blossom para ver de quién se trataba.

Los ojos verdes de la pelinegra se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero luego bufó molesta "así que solo es ese imbécil. No le contestes, Blossom. ¡No se lo merece después de lo que hizo!" Buttercup se cruzó de brazos y le urgió a Blossom para que no respondiera esa llamada.

Bubbles pareció entender de quién se trataba, y miró a Blossom con preocupación.

Blossom se quedó callada, mirando la pantalla de su celular. Ahí decía el nombre de la persona que le estaba llamando en ese instante.

_Dexter._

Se vio algo indecisa, pero al final, decidió silenciar su celular para ignorar las llamadas del chico.

Ninguna de sus hermanas menores desaprobó esa decisión. Buttercup ahora despreciaba a Dexter, mientras que Bubbles sentía desconfianza hacia el mismo.

Blossom no quiso seguir pensando sobre eso, y continuó discutiendo con sus hermanas un plan para detener a ese villano la siguiente vez que cometiera un crimen.

… …

En ese mismo momento, Dexter se encontraba en su casa. Sus ojos se veían demasiado cansados y con ojeras.

Estaba viendo su celular sonar una y otra vez.

El chico de lentes ya había marcado el mismo número varias veces, pero no contestaron ni una vez el teléfono del otro lado de la línea.

Dexter se desilusionó ante esto, y por fin, guardó su celular.

Se veía demasiado fuera de sí mismo. Su bata blanca de laboratorio se veía poco aseada, portando un gran número de manchas y arrugas por todas partes; y su cabello rizado se veía muy desarreglado.

Alzó su mirada, y vio un monitor enorme frente a él, donde se podía ver la grabación del robo realizado por Yizaiya.

Él… había querido darles esta grabación a las chicas para serles de ayuda, pero al parecer, ellas ahora no tenían interés en trabajar junto a él.

No desde aquella vez… en que él se negó a utilizar su rayo destructor desde el principio del desastre causado por el meteorito gigante.

Solo habían pasado dos días desde entonces, pero Dexter tenía el presentimiento que esa actitud de las chicas iba a perdurar por un tiempo.

En aquel entonces, cuando Dexter había estado frente a Blossom después del accidente, él había querido explicarse, decirle a Blossom que él de verdad había querido usar su rayo destructor desde el principio, pero que, por alguna razón, algo lo detuvo.

Pero cuando pensó en eso, sintió ganas de darse una cachetada a sí mismo.

Todo eso… había pasado por su propia insensatez. Dexter había querido descubrir la identidad de aquel ser misterioso que había disparado un rayo rojo similar al de su rayo destructor.

Cuando recordó eso mismo, Dexter supo que su error no tenía excusa.

Él mismo se había buscado este desenlace. Por su culpa, había muerto mucha gente inocente.

Y todo eso fue… para satisfacer su propio egoísmo.

Dexter sentía demasiada vergüenza hacia sí mismo.

Una de las razones por las que se veía cansado, era porque los últimos dos días, él había tenido unas horribles pesadillas que terminaban despertándolo al instante.

Pesadillas en donde… Dexter veía el rostro de toda la gente que murió aquel día; acusándolo, y preguntándole: _¿Por qué los dejó morir?_

Dexter se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, sumergiéndose en sus penas, para entonces levantar su mirada, mirando nuevamente el monitor frente a él.

Según parece, quería seguir analizando la información que había recaudado sobre Yizaiya.

Durante su investigación, Dexter había tratado de averiguar la verdadera identidad del villano usando la información y la evidencia que tenía a la mano; pero de manera similar a lo que había ocurrido muchas veces durante su último año, no logró averiguar mucho.

La frecuencia de la voz de Yizaiya no cuadraba con ninguna de las que ya estaban registradas en su base de datos. Y al revisar la grabación un sinfín de veces, Dexter había notado que ese ladrón no había puesto su huella dactilar en ningún lado de la joyería, por lo que no había pistas.

Ese criminal, había logrado abrir la puerta sin tocarla en lo más mínimo, y todas las joyas desaparecieron por sí mismas sin que Yizaiya hubiera hecho movimiento alguno.

Era demasiado raro.

Justo como ese ladrón se había llamado a sí mismo, esto parecía ser la obra de un fantasma. La obra de Yizaiya, el ladrón fantasma.

Pero Dexter no desistió.

¡Todo tiene una explicación y un porqué!

Dexter estaba más que decidido a averiguar todos los secretos de este nuevo villano para luego encerrarlo tras las rejas, donde debería de estar.

¡Porque los fantasmas no existen!

…

¿Cierto?

* * *

Así pasaron los días.

Mientras los edificios de la ciudad se reconstruían lentamente, las clases se resumieron para todos los estudiantes de la ciudad.

Esto último no fue mucho problema, pues las escuelas fueron de los pocos edificios que las Powerpuff Girls habían protegido durante la lluvia de meteoritos.

Muchos dirían que los estudiantes se sentirían algo molestos por esto, pero en cierta forma, todos se sentían satisfechos de volver a la escuela, lo cual podría sonar extraño.

La razón de esto se debía a que todos querían ver a sus amigos y conocidos sanos y salvos. Querían ver las sonrisas de los demás, para olvidarse del desastre por el que pasaron hace poco.

Aunque, durante este tiempo, alguien comenzó a ser rechazado en la escuela, y en la ciudad.

Ya sea durante el almuerzo, o incluso durante sus clases avanzadas, Dexter había sido hecho a un lado por todos los demás.

Sus amigos, sus conocidos, e incluso sus maestros, comenzaron a darle la espalda. Blossom no fue la excepción.

Los maestros de sus clases lo habían puesto solo cada vez que había un trabajo en equipo, diciéndole excusas como: _"Lo siento, Dexter. Al parecer saliste sobrando. Recuerda que solo permitimos equipos de dos (tres, cuatro) personas para este trabajo. Pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que, con tu coeficiente, serás capaz de ponerte al corriente sin problemas."_

Después de recibir esta clase de trato en varias ocasiones, Dexter se sintió aún peor; pero de todas formas, no dijo nada al respecto; aceptando su situación actual sin quejarse.

Blossom sintió que ese trato había sido demasiado injusto cuando lo vio, incluso para Dexter. Pero cuando recordó a las víctimas del desastre, y a… Emily, la chica del moño no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada, y decidió no intervenir.

Otro suceso que continuó durante esos días, fueron los robos de Yizaiya.

El único objetivo de este ladrón, eran las joyerías de Townsville.

Cada vez que Yizaiya aparecía, los estantes de las joyerías quedaban vacíos, sin nada a la vista.

Las Powerpuff Girls habían recibido varias llamadas de alerta por toda la ciudad, y en todas esas ocasiones habían ido inmediatamente donde había ocurrido la escena del crimen.

Pero durante todas esas ocasiones, cada vez que las chicas llegaban al lugar, Yizaiya ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Esto ocurrió una y otra vez, y de la nada, comenzaron a surgir quejas dirigidas hacia las heroínas de Townsville.

"Creía que estábamos a salvo, pero parece que me equivoque."

"Se hacen llamar a sí mismas superheroínas, pero aun así, ni siquiera pueden atrapar a ese malhechor."

"Lo mismo ocurrió cuando pasó lo del meteorito. Parece que las chicas ya están fuera de su liga estos días."

Mucha gente comenzó a dar sus opiniones una tras otra, hasta que estas mismas terminaron por ser escuchadas personalmente por las Powerpuff Girls.

Es más, incluso un presentador de televisión habló sobre esto mismo en su programa; criticando sin descanso el desempeño que las chicas han mostrado estos últimos días.

Ese día, Bubbles había llorado en los brazos de Boomer.

Mientras el rubio la consolaba, sus ojos azules se veían más apagados que de costumbre. Esto era normal, pues la muerte de su mejor amigo le había afectado demasiado.

Cada vez que Boomer asistía a la escuela y no veía a su amigo, creaba un vacío en el interior del chico.

Robin tampoco estaba mejor que Boomer. Con la muerte de Mike, el mundo de la chica parecía haberse detenido. Esto fue hasta tal punto, que cuando sus tres mejores amigas fueron criticadas de esa forma tan injusta, no intervino para defenderlas.

Las chicas, por su parte, no culparon a su amiga por esto. El solo ver a Robin con esa mirada desprovista de esperanza, causaba un gran pesar en el corazón de las chicas.

Buttercup había querido darle su merecido a toda esa crítica; pero Blossom la detuvo, diciéndole que, como superheroínas, tenían que poner el ejemplo. Especialmente en estos tiempos tan difíciles.

Nick tampoco se había quedado quieto.

Él fue de los primeros en ponerse en contra de Dexter. Diciendo cosas malas a espaldas del chico cada vez que podía, e incitando a otra gente a hacer lo mismo.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

* * *

Transcurrió otro mes, y ya estaban a mediados de otoño.

Ocurrieron muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, las cuales afectaron la vida de muchos.

Pero había una persona que seguía igual de indiferente que siempre. Alguien que no se dejaba perturbar en lo más mínimo por los cambios de su entorno.

Ahora mismo, Brick estaba parado en la entrada de la escuela; sosteniendo un paraguas guinda en su mano para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Las clases habían terminado por ese día, y Brick estaba esperando a que Princesa saliera para regresar juntos.

Mientras esperaba, notó que Dexter también acababa de salir de sus clases, y se fue caminando él solo de la escuela.

Brick no le dio mucha importancia a eso, hasta que escuchó unos murmullos cerca de él gracias a su superoído.

"¿Puedes creerlo? Todavía se atreve a venir a clases."

"Si. Ese bastardo debería de ser expulsado de la escuela… No, ¡debería de ser exiliado de la ciudad!"

Platicas como esas ya habían sido escuchadas por Brick durante los últimos días, pero al chico de la gorra no le podría interesar menos.

Pero cuando pensó sobre Dexter, Brick no pudo evitar contemplar algo emotivamente.

Cuando el meteorito gigante apareció en el cielo, Dexter pudo haberlo destruido sin problemas desde un principio.

Ese había sido el plan original de Dexter.

Si hubiera ocurrido de esa forma, entonces las Powerpuff Girls, Boomer, y su robot, habrían tenido el tiempo suficiente para detener la mayoría de los fragmentos que se formarían después de la explosión del meteorito gigante.

Pero durante aquel suceso, Brick había sentido las pulsaciones del anillo del destino.

Después de lo ocurrido, el pelirrojo había previsto que la entidad del destino había manipulado a Dexter un momento antes de que él presionara el botón que activaría su rayo destructor, para prevenir la activación de dicho rayo.

Brick no sabía la razón exacta de esto, pero seguramente tenía que ver con su situación de aquel entonces, cuando él todavía estaba siendo vigilado por Him.

La entidad del destino había querido hacer uso de Dexter para forzar a Brick a destruir por sí mismo al meteorito gigante.

Es decir, si Townsville y sus alrededores eran destruidos por el meteorito gigante, ¿dónde podría escapar Brick?

Brick no se podía alejar demasiado de Townsville, gracias a ese hilo invisible que ataba su alma a la ciudad. Por lo que la entidad del destino había hecho uso de esta restricción en la vida de Brick, queriendo obligarlo a disparar su propio rayo rojo superpoderoso para destruir al meteorito gigante.

Si Brick hacía eso, entonces él obviamente se habría expuesto ante Him, y esto marcaría el final del chico de una vez por todas.

¡Pero la entidad del destino jamás previó que Brick no haría absolutamente nada para detener al meteorito!

¡La entidad del destino no sabía que Brick ya estaba enterado de la existencia del rayo destructor de Dexter!

Si. La entidad del destino puede ver todo lo que hace Brick en todo momento, e incluso leer sus pensamientos hasta cierto punto. Pero Brick jamás reveló esta valiosa información ante esa entidad. Al parecer, Brick también era un experto en no pensar en ciertas cosas, como si existiera la posibilidad de que apareciera alguien que pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

**Al darse cuenta de esto, uno podría entender qué clase de monstruo era realmente Brick.**

Alguien que era capaz de controlar a la perfección hasta sus más profundos pensamientos bajo cualquier situación.

Con su plan arruinado, la entidad del destino no tuvo otra opción masque dejar de manipular a Dexter, para que este mismo activara el rayo en ese entonces.

¿Por qué decidió hacer eso la entidad del destino?

Solo había una explicación que podría responder esta incógnita, y era que: Dexter estaba destinado a destruir el meteorito gigante.

La entidad del destino había querido que Brick destruyera al meteorito por sí mismo.

Si. Esto terminaría alterando al destino demasiado, pero no había quedado otra opción. Era como si la existencia de Brick fuera algo que esa extraña entidad no podía tolerar.

¡Brick tenía que ser eliminado a toda costa!

Pero no importa cuánto esperó, Brick no mostró el menor indicio de hacer algo al respecto para salvar a Townsville.

La entidad del destino, al ver que las cosas no iban a ocurrir como había predicho, abandonó su plan original, y permitió que Dexter cumpliera su destino, para que el flujo del destino no se desestabilizara más de lo debido.

El deber de la entidad del destino… era proteger el flujo del destino. Es decir, asegurarse de que las cosas ocurran como tienen que ser.

Hace varios meses, cuando Dexter apenas había descubierto la existencia de aquel meteorito, la entidad del destino le había concedido al chico su momento de inspiración, con el cual él mismo creó los planos para construir su rayo destructor.

Normalmente, Dexter habría terminado su rayo destructor sin problemas y, durante aquel momento decisivo, él habría disparado su rayo inmediatamente; salvando a todos en el proceso.

Pero Brick se había interpuesto en el flujo del destino cuando disparó aquel rayo rojo superpoderoso que aniquiló al tritón.

Gracias a esto, Brick había hecho uso de este punto crucial en el flujo del destino…

**Para salirse con la suya.**

Sin levantar ni siquiera un dedo, Brick había despistado a Him sin problemas; otorgándole esta oportunidad para moverse con libertad entre las sombras mientras todo el mundo estaba hecho un caos.

Y todo eso, fue lo que dio lugar a la situación actual.

Destrucción por todos lados, miles de muertos… Todo causado indirectamente por las acciones de Brick.

Pero Brick no sentía ni una pizca de culpabilidad por todo lo que pasó.

Al contrario, ¡él se sentía muy satisfecho consigo mismo!

"Oí que esta mañana, unos tipos habían rayado su asiento. ¡Jajaja! ¡Te lo perdiste, amigo!"

"¿Oh sí? Me dijeron por ahí. Que lastima. ¿Pero te enteraste? Dicen que las Powerpuff Girls ya no se juntan con él. ¿Crees que esta es mi oportunidad para conquistar a esa preciosura de Blossom?"

"Pfft. Claro. En tus sueños. Antes me elije a mí que a un feo como tú."

"¡Oye!"

Brick siguió escuchando bobadas como esas, y no pudo evitar afilar su mirada.

'Bola de payasos' pensó el pelirrojo. Pero ese insulto no estaba dirigido a ese par de amigos, sino a las Powerpuff Girls y a todos los residentes de Townsville por igual.

Si. Dexter, en cierto modo, era el responsable de casi todas las muertes que ocurrieron aquel día.

Pero no hay que olvidar, ¡que Dexter era el salvador de Townsville!

Con su rayo destructor, ¡él le había dado esperanza a Townsville para que esta misma siguiera de pie!

¡Si él no hubiera hecho nada, Townsville hubiera dejado de existir!

Pero, ¿qué pasó?

Por un descuido, todos, incluso las Powerpuff Girls, lo estaban culpando por todo lo que ocurrió.

Por otro lado, Brick no había hecho absolutamente nada para ayudar a la ciudad; y encima de todo, mucha gente lo había visto aquel día, ignorando plácidamente los gritos de ayuda de toda aquella gente en peligro mientras volaba serenamente.

Pero nadie le estaba diciendo nada a Brick.

Esta situación comprobaba algo a la perfección: Que la estupidez humana no tenía límites.

Durante el transcurso de un desastre, la gente solo tiende a preocuparse por sus propias vidas. Huyendo por todos lados en desorden como ganado en pánico.

Y cuando concluye dicho desastre, esas personas deciden "unirse" en grupos para culpar a los "responsables" que "debieron" de haberlos protegido durante el peligro.

Pero ninguno de esos inútiles se atrevió a hacerle frente al peligro de aquel entonces. Ni siquiera hacen algo ahora en contra de los malhechores que de verdad le hacen daño a su comunidad.

Irónico, ¿no lo creen?

Los buenos son criticados y hechos a un lado, mientras que los malos siguen igual de bien que siempre.

Brick estiró su cuerpo y respiró hondo, sintiéndose muy relajado.

'Que mundo tan maravilloso' pensó Brick, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Brick no disfrazaba la realidad con tonterías, él prefería comprenderla y aceptarla tal como es.

Porque disfrazar la realidad no te traerá nada útil. Solo comprendiendo la manera en que de verdad funcionan las cosas, podrás anticipar ciertos sucesos, para luego sacar el mejor provecho de casi cualquier situación.

No vale la pena mentirse a uno mismo. Si uno se miente a sí mismo, entonces, desde el primer momento en que empieces a caminar, con cada paso que des, habrás dado un paso en la dirección incorrecta; haciendo que todos tus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano.

¿Quién querría algo así?

La realidad es dura. Pero aceptarla, es el primer paso para el desarrollo y el fortalecimiento mental de uno mismo.

Brick siguió esperando a Princesa, y segundos después, la vio salir.

Ahora mismo, Princesa ya no vestía ropas lujosas como hace un mes. Llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que llevaban todas las chicas de la escuela. Pero aun así llevaba la misma corona dorada sobre su cabeza, solo que esta parecía estar en un estado más descuidado que antes.

Estaba caminando con una postura cabizbaja en silencio sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Brick no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a la chica. "Saliste tarde. ¿Nos vamos?" le sonrió igual que siempre, y Princesa se tensó al escuchar su voz.

La chica siguió caminando sin decirle nada a Brick ni dirigirle la mirada. A Brick no le molestó esto en lo más mínimo, y se limitó a caminar a un lado de ella, sujetando su paraguas para protegerlos de la lluvia.

Unos minutos después, los dos llegaron a una intersección, y Princesa le dijo en una voz muy baja "hasta aquí está bien." Poco después, la chica continuó marchando bajo la lluvia.

Brick la miró irse por unos segundos con una expresión seria, y pensó 'es hora de continuar con mis preparativos.'

Al parecer, esto último tenía algo que ver con Princesa.

* * *

Luego de despedirse de Brick, Princesa continuó caminando bajo la lluvia por muchas cuadras más.

Ahora, ella tenía que caminar por su cuenta para llegar a su casa.

Si. Ella ya solía hacer esto mismo cuando Brick y ella caminaban de regreso a su casa. Pero en aquel entonces, Princesa había hecho eso para pasar más tiempo con Brick. Si así lo quisiera, ella podría haber ordenado una limosina para llevarla personalmente de camino hasta su casa.

Pero ahora…

No solo tenía que caminar de a fuerzas hasta su propio hogar, sino que también, su casa estaba situada demasiado lejos de la escuela.

Cuadras y cuadras eran recorridas una tras otra por los pies de la chica. Se sentía muy cansada, y estaba empapada por el agua helada de la lluvia. Pero continuó de igual forma.

Y cuando llegó, lo único que se encontró en frente de ella fue un departamento solo y sucio.

"¡Que cochinero tienes aquí! ¡Límpialo todo de una vez!"

"Por favor, q-querido. Cálmate."

"¡Serás una-! ¡No me des órdenes!"

Princesa escuchó la pelea que estaba teniendo la pareja de al lado de su apartamento, pero decidió ignorarla.

Se acercó a un sofá viejo de su pequeña sala, y se sentó abrazando sus piernas mientras veía su televisor con mala recepción.

Un par de hilos de lágrimas comenzó a descender por su rostro, y la chica comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras veía el retrato de su padre, el señor Morbucks, que estaba encima del televisor.

Junto a ese retrato, se encontraba un abanico de mano, el cual parecía ser una reliquia familiar.

'¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que haber terminado de esta forma?' se preguntó la chica a sí misma en su mente.

Este último mes, había sido el peor de su vida.

Se le estaba acabando el dinero, y solo le quedaba un poco de lo que tenía hace un mes.

Normalmente, ella no habría podido alquilar un departamento por sí misma, considerando que era menor de edad. Pero gracias a las conexiones que le quedaban, ella supo de este lugar de mal agüero, el cual no cumplía con el reglamento estándar de la ley. Princesa tuvo que pagarle el doble al propietario para que la dejara quedarse y que este no abriera la boca a las autoridades; y el hombre, por su parte, casi babeó cuando vio los billetes frente a él.

La situación económica de Princesa iba de mal en peor, y ella estaba más que consciente de ello.

'¡Todo esto es gracias a esa bandada de buitres!' pensó furiosa la chicha, sintiendo un profundo odio y rencor en su corazón.

Pero, ¿quiénes eran esos buitres de los que ella hablaba?

Obviamente, se trataba de sus parientes y familiares.

Cuando toda la ciudad se enteró de la muerte de su padre, muchos familiares, a los que ella jamás había visto en toda su vida, aparecieron uno tras otro. Todos ellos queriendo obtener su propia rebanada del delicioso pastel que era la herencia del señor Morbucks.

Aprovechándose de que Princesa todavía era una menor de edad, sus familiares habían llevado este caso a la corte, y, después de sobornar al juez, ellos se habían quedado con casi todas las pertenencias de su padre y de la chica; dejándola en este estado tan deplorable.

¿Y qué pasó con Princesa? Tan solo acabó el juicio, todos sus familiares desaparecieron tan pronto como obtuvieron lo que querían, dejando a la chica sola y sin nada con que sustentarse.

Vaya familia.

Pero esto es normal. Con riquezas al alcance de uno, la avaricia de las personas no tendrá límites.

Sobre todo en la alta sociedad, donde no hay amor familiar. Solo hay codicia y avaricia.

Princesa había experimentado esto mismo con sus propios ojos.

La chica se levantó y se acercó al televisor para tomar el retrato de su padre y ese lujoso abanico de mano, y los abrazó con un fuerte afecto para reconfortase a sí misma.

Ese abanico, había sido el abanico favorito de su madre, antes de que falleciera años atrás; y ahora mismo, era lo único que le quedaba con lo que podía recordarla.

Durante la repartición de su herencia, Princesa había peleado con uñas y dientes para que no le arrebataran el abanico de su madre. Esos lobos voraces ni siquiera le querían dejar la reliquia de su madre, codiciando hasta el último centavo de la chica. Pero después de renunciar a una gran parte de su herencia, Princesa había logrado quedarse con ese abanico.

En este momento, ella de verdad necesitaba del afecto sentimental que le proporcionaba ese simple abanico.

"Mama, Papi…" murmuró Princesa en silencio, sintiéndose como una pequeña niña que había quedado huérfana.

La chica dejó de llorar… y pensó en Brick.

Recordó toda su vida. Varias personas habían pasado a lo largo de su vida.

Todas sus amigas la habían abandonado cuando se enteraron de que ella ya no tenía dinero.

Sus sirvientes dejaron de mostrarle respeto, y renunciaron después de gritarle a Princesa varios insultos donde le confesaban lo odiosa que ella era en verdad.

Sus familiares, sus amigas y sus sirvientes la habían abandonado a su suerte.

Pero Brick fue el único que se quedó a su lado después de que ella lo perdiera todo.

Solo que, aun así, ella no tenía el valor para mostrarle a Brick su situación actual.

Sentía vergüenza de sí misma.

Además, Princesa sentía duda hacía Brick.

A pesar de que ella apreciaba su compañía, Princesa no sabía porque razón Brick se había quedado a su lado.

Al principio, cuando los dos estaban juntos, ella creía que él lo hacía por su dinero. Pero Brick jamás le pidió ni un solo centavo a la chica.

Princesa también había querido salir con Brick en "citas" en varias ocasiones al salir de la escuela, solo que Brick se había rehusado a todas y cada una de sus invitaciones.

Los únicos momentos en los que ellos estuvieron juntos, era en la escuela, caminando de regreso a su mansión, y unas veces que ella iba a visitarlo a su casa durante los días lluviosos, que era cuando Brick se quedaba en dentro de su casa porque no le gustaba mojarse.

Por esta razón, Princesa no sabía con claridad cuál era la verdadera "intención" de Brick. Ella había pasado un mes entero al lado del chico, pero los pensamientos del chico parecían indescifrables, incluso para ella, quien estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con gente de la alta sociedad.

"Brick…" murmuró el nombre del pelirrojo, pero de pronto…

Creak.

Se escuchó un rechinido de una puerta cerrándose, y los ojos de Princesa se abrieron como platos.

La chica comenzó a temblar involuntariamente, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Esa puerta… era la del otro departamento de al lado.

De un lado, vivía una pareja que se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, mientras que del otro lado…

Huff, huff.

Princesa se estremeció al escuchar esa respiración profunda y se tapó su boca para no hacer ruido.

Esto porque del otro lado vivía un tipo raro que siempre le había estado dando miradas extrañas a la chica, como si quisiera algo con ella.

Al parecer, tenía algo de interés en la chica porque ella había sido una "Princesa" de verdad, bueno, en cierto modo.

Creak.

Se volvió a escuchar otro rechinido, el cual le heló la sangre a Princesa.

Ese rechinido… fue como si alguien se hubiera recargado en la pared que dividía sus apartamentos, poniendo su oído en la pared para tratar de escuchar mejor a Princesa.

Princesa continuó temblando de miedo sin hacer ruido, y cubriéndose su boca con sus dos manos.

Creak.

Rechinó nuevamente la pared, y Princesa soltó un suspiro de alivio. Según parece, aquel tipo había desistido por el momento, alejándose de la pared.

Princesa se quedó callada, y abrazó nuevamente el retrato de su padre junto al abanico de su madre.

"Mama. Papa. Brick" murmuró otra vez Princesa, como si quisiera escapar de esa cruel realidad.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron sin detenerse, y ya había anochecido.

Durante todo este tiempo, no había parado de llover. Pero como Brick ya no estaba siendo vigilado por Him, no se había limitado a quedarse encerrado en su hogar y había completado varios preparativos para sus planes futuros.

Luego de terminar sus acciones del día de hoy, Brick se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su hogar.

Abrió la puerta sin más, y como era habitual, subió las escaleras sin detenerse. Solo que esta vez, se encontró con alguien bloqueando la puerta de su habitación.

Brick miró con una expresión seria a esa persona, esperando pacientemente para escuchar sus motivos.

"¿Ahora que estas planeando?" le preguntó un Boomer cruzado de brazos de una manera repentina y sin saludarlo.

Los ojos rojos de Brick se afilaron aún más al escuchar esa pregunta 'este entrometido.'

Aunque segundos después, Brick contestó casualmente "¿a qué te refieres, Boomer? ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer en mi habitación que no sean mis deberes escolares?" Se podía percibir un tono lleno de inocencia en su manera de hablar, dando a entender que no sabía porque razón Boomer se había puesto tan serio de la nada.

Boomer frunció el entrecejo y se puso furioso "¡déjate de bromas!" Dio un paso hacia en frente, desafiando a su hermano mayor "cada vez que te desapareces de esta forma, ¡les ocurren cosas horribles a todos! Se que ahora mismo estas tramando otra de tus atrocidades, ¡así que confiesa de una buena vez!"

Brick guardó silencio, e inspeccionó los alrededores, como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

"Si buscas a Butch, ni te molestes. Él acaba de salir con Mitch y los demás" aclaró Boomer de una manera directa. El chico de ojos azules no le iba a dar la oportunidad al pelirrojo de desviar el tema por una razón tan trivial como esa. Había aprendido esto último al ver a Dexter discutir con Brick la vez anterior.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo y miró al rubio con una expresión aburrida y desinteresada "¿y qué quieres que te confiese, Boomer? ¿Mi plan para conquistar a toda la ciudad con mi libro de matemáticas? ¿O que pienso hacer que todos caigan ante mí con la música de mi violín? A ver, dime. Soy todo oídos."

Brick ya estaba harto de las interrupciones de Boomer. Esta no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, y según parece, el tipo no tenía intención de parar con sus estupideces. Especialmente durante los últimos días, se había estado comportando de una manera muy arrogante a los ojos de Brick,

Parecía que se creía lo suficientemente malo para lidiar con Brick, por lo que el pelirrojo decidió encargarse de esta molestia de una buena vez, a tener que soportar los zumbidos de esta mosca odiosa por más tiempo.

Boomer miró seriamente a Brick.

El pelirrojo había dado su punto. Boomer lo había acusado, pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía pruebas tangibles que validaran sus sospechas.

"Tu fuiste el responsable de que los monstruos comenzaran a atacar gravemente a la ciudad y a Blossom" el chico de ojos azules acusó inmediatamente al pelirrojo.

Brick, por su parte, no se vio para nada sorprendido. Él ya se había preparado mentalmente en caso de que pasara esto, puesto que Brick sabía claramente que Boomer tenía la información suficiente a su disposición para desenmascarar este hecho, siendo que el rubio lo había visto regresar varias veces a su hogar de su "recolección" de núcleos.

"¿Y? ¿Acaso quieres que admita por mí mismo lo que ya sabes? Pues como quieras." Brick alzó sus brazos dramáticamente, como si confesar este hecho no le molestara en lo absoluto "sí. Yo fui el causante de alterar a todos los monstruos que atacaron a la ciudad. ¿Contento? Ahora, mi pequeño y lindo hermanito, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti? ¿O eso es todo?"

Boomer se sintió desconcertado, como si no supiera como debía de proceder a partir de este punto.

Jamás se esperó que Brick admitiera este hecho tan fácilmente y sin siquiera parpadear. Boomer presenció claramente el descaro de "ese" Brick con sus propios ojos.

Al ver a Boomer batallar con su pequeña interrogación, Brick lo miró divertido "Boomer, te estas enfocando tanto en mí, y te preocupas mucho por el bienestar de los demás; cuando, ahora mismo, eres tú el que de verdad corre peligro."

Boomer se quedó atónito ante esas palabras. ¿Peligro? ¿De qué estaba hablando Brick?

Brick continuó "¿y sabes que es lo más gracioso? Que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de ello," su voz sonó muy arrogante, señalando la estupidez del rubio para humillarlo aún más de lo debido.

Aunque la mente de Boomer parecía estar en otro lugar después de que escuchó esas palabras.

Boomer sintió algo de confusión; pues al escuchar atentamente la forma en la que habló Brick, uno podría notar que sus palabras no habían sonado como una amenaza, sino como una advertencia; como si un peligro que no involucraba a Brick estuviera a punto de venir por él. Solo que Boomer no sabía de qué peligro se trataba.

Después de ver a Boomer en su estado actual, Brick se paró erguido y dijo, listo para irse a su habitación "no te preocupes, Boomer. Luego entenderás de que estoy hablando. Por el momento, tengo cosas que hacer. Pero al menos, como tu hermano mayor, déjame desearte suerte. Créeme. La vas a necesitar cuando tengas que lidiar con ese problema por ti mismo."

Boomer tembló ante esas palabras, y rápidamente salió de su trance anterior.

"Tu… ¡Tú no eres Brick!" gritó Boomer, interponiéndose nuevamente en el camino de Brick. ¡No iba a permitir que Brick se fuera así nomás!

El rubio ya tenía sus sospechas desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando él vio a Brick en aquella noche oscura cubierto en sangre. Ese "Brick" que estaba frente a él, ¡no era su hermano mayor!

Pero para la sorpresa de Boomer, Brick no se inmutó ante esa confesión. Es más, ¡Brick no reaccionó en lo absoluto! Solo mantuvo la misma expresión indiferente que siempre llevaba en su rostro.

"¿Que yo no soy Brick?" recalcó Brick, cuestionando la cordura de su hermano más pequeño, "¿es que acaso no me puedes ver en frente de ti con tus propios ojos? Ay, Boomer. Se nota que no has estado bien de la cabeza estos días. La muerte de Mike sí que te afectó demasiado, ¿no lo crees?" esto último lo dijo con un tono juguetón, como si quisiera provocar al chico de ojos azules.

Esta vez, Boomer no pudo soportarlo más "¡no digas su nombre! Si hubieras decidido ayudar a detener al meteorito, ¡Mike no hubiera tenido que morir de esa forma!"

Este último hecho era algo que había estado pasando por la mente de Boomer en varias ocasiones desde aquel día trágico cuando perdió a su mejor amigo.

Si Brick hubiera ayudado a las Powerpuff Girls, ¡muchas vidas habrían podido ser salvadas en ese entonces! ¡Incluyendo a Mike!

Sin embargo, Brick solo les había dicho un simple "no" como respuesta.

Esa palabra… ¡Esa decisión…!

¡Boomer jamás había sentido tanto asco por alguien en toda su vida!

Brick…

No. Ese "fenómeno" que se hacía llamar como su hermano mayor, ¡era el ser más despreciable en toda la Tierra!

"¿Quién…? ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! ¡¿Y dónde está el verdadero Brick?!" rugió el rubio con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Estaba determinado a salvar a su hermano mayor!

Después de escuchar esas preguntas, el pelirrojo miró a su hermano menor en silencio. Podía ver claramente a través de sus ojos azules como se empezaba a formar un rencor profundo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Al ver eso, Brick pensó con desdén y arrogancia 'basura que no conoce su lugar.' Aunque luego se le ocurrió una idea 'parece que tendré que darle un pequeño sustito a este inútil para que deje de estar molestando' Brick sonrió confiado; y terminó por decirle…

**"Boomer, ese hermano del que tanto quieres saber… ya está muerto" se podía ver claramente la sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Brick, burlándose de la determinación del rubio.**

Boomer se quedó con la mente en blanco.

¿Muerto?

¿Su hermano estaba… muerto?

No sabía cómo tomar todo eso, pero entonces, vio la sonrisa que tenía "ese" Brick.

Esa pequeña sonrisa era la de un monstruo carente de alma, y al presenciarla, la ira de Boomer comenzó a esfumarse poco a poco cuando se comenzó a formar una presión abrumadora en los alrededores.

La mente de Boomer comenzó a ser afectada por esa presión. Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza, y Boomer comenzó a tambalearse…

¡Pero se negó a caer de rodillas en el suelo!

¡Boomer estaba más que decidido a detener a Brick en esta ocasión!

No obstante, cuando alzó su mirada para mirar de nueva cuenta a Brick…

Se encontró a un monstruo parado enfrente de él. Ese monstruo tenía una forma humanoide, y su cuerpo daba la sensación de estar formado por varias sombras, las cuales parecían estar devorando toda señal de luz de los alrededores.

Y finalmente, el rostro de Boomer se puso pálido cuando vio el rostro de ese monstruo.

Un par de ojos rojos, acompañados por una sonrisa inhumana, estaban mirando al rubio como si fuera la cosa más insignificante y ridícula del mundo.

"Ah" la boca del chico comenzó a temblar.

"Mi lindo hermanito" se escuchó una voz terrorífica provenir de ese ser oscuro. "¿Dices que Mike no hubiera tenido que morir de esa forma? Que ingenuo eres" repitió lo que Boomer dijo hace poco, y terminó de decir con un tono lleno de ternura " déjame decirte que… el hubiera, no existe."

El cuerpo de Boomer se estremeció al escuchar eso último, y para su sorpresa, se quedó de pie, sin poder moverse ni siquiera un poco.

Thump, thump, thump.

Su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente, como si Boomer estuviera en presencia de un gran peligro.

Un miedo profundo tomó raíz en el corazón de Boomer, y se quedó con la boca abierta enfrente de esa… cosa.

Brick miró todo eso con una expresión tranquila, y no dijo más. Comenzó a caminar paso por paso hacia su habitación, pasando lentamente a un lado de ese Boomer petrificado.

Tap, tap, tap.

Cada uno de esos pasos retumbó fuertemente en la mente de Boomer.

'¿Es que acaso vas a creer lo que dijo de tu hermano?' pensó débilmente el chico.

Muévete.

…

Tap, tap, tap.

Un viento helado comenzó a entrar por la boca abierta de Boomer.

'¿De verdad quiero que se vuelva a repetir lo que pasó con Mike?' un fuerte sentimiento comenzó a surgir en lo más profundo de su ser.

Muévete.

…

Tap, tap, tap.

La oscuridad de los alrededores quería doblegar a Boomer.

'¿Acaso quiero que algo similar le pase a Bubbles?' los ojos azules del chico comenzaron a brillar intensamente entre toda esa oscuridad.

¡Muévete!

Brick seguía caminando como si nada.

El pelirrojo ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con pestes insignificantes como Boomer al exponer una pequeña fracción de su instinto asesino y su sed de sangre.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, pasó algo que provocó que el chico de la gorra se detuviera en su trayecto.

Él lo había visto…

Fue algo que jamás se esperó.

Por un instante… ¡el dedo meñique de Boomer se había movido por un instante!

Sus ojos afilados se abrieron como nunca ante esa hazaña, y momentos después, Boomer se derribó en el suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Pero la sorpresa seguía presente en los ojos rojos de Brick.

Desvió su mirada de Boomer, y observó detenidamente el anillo del destino.

No había reacción alguna.

Boomer había logrado moverse bajo la presión abrumadora de Brick… sin la necesidad de ser manipulado por la entidad del destino.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirar a ese Boomer inconsciente, y apareció una expresión llena de seriedad en su rostro.

Una fuerte duda comenzó a formarse en la mente de Brick, acompañado de un instinto asesino más intenso que el anterior.

**Brick tuvo… el impulso de matar a Boomer en ese instante.**

Por primera vez, Brick había considerado a Boomer como una posible amenaza.

Pero luego de unos segundos, Brick levantó lentamente su brazo derecho para poner su mano sobre su pecho.

Una vez hecho esto, comenzó a respirar profundamente, como si quisiera calmarse.

Sus ojos afilados se entrecerraron demasiado, observando detenidamente a ese Boomer que dormía tranquilamente sobre el suelo de ese pasillo.

'Este gusano…' pensó Brick con una expresión sombría en su rostro, pero al final, solo se volteó para entrar a su habitación.

Se veía más decidido que nunca 'basta de tonterías. ¡Necesito conseguir más poder!'

¡Slam!

La puerta retumbó detrás de él, sacudiendo la estructura del edificio. Pero ni eso despertó al chico durmiente que descansaba pacíficamente frente a la habitación de Brick.

* * *

La lluvia terminó hace poco, y nuevamente, se podían ver las estrellas en el cielo.

En una residencia, ubicada en los suburbios de la ciudad, se encontraba una lampara encendida adentro de una habitación, donde una chica pelirroja estaba escribiendo serenamente varios apuntes en una libreta.

Vestía un piyama de color rosa, y su enorme moño rojo no se veía por ningún lado, por lo que tenía su largo cabello suelto detrás de su espalda. Era tan lacio y sedoso, que cada vez que ella cambiaba de posición, su cabello se movía como una cascada sin perturbación alguna.

Estaba terminando sus deberes escolares del día. Como siempre, ella era una chica responsable y dedicada.

Aunque, a decir verdad, últimamente la chica se sentía demasiado abrumada. Ocurrieron muchas cosas que afectaron de sobremanera la vida de la heroína, y que aun parecían no tener fin.

El desastre del meteorito.

La muerte de sus seres queridos.

La negligencia de Dexter.

La crítica de las personas.

El ladrón fantasma, Yizaiya.

E incluso ahora, ella tenía que lidiar con un grupo de jóvenes hormonales en su escuela que creen que ya está "disponible" después de que se peleó con Dexter. La habían asfixiado demasiado estos últimos días con una serie de declaraciones de amor que parecían no tener fin.

Obviamente, la chica rechazó todas esas declaraciones de amor, pues ella no conocía a la mayoría de esos jóvenes. Además, ella podía ver fácilmente las miradas lascivas de los chicos de su escuela.

Normalmente, esto último no le hubiera afectado mucho a Blossom, considerando que ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas hasta cierto punto; pero al añadir esto con lo que ocurrió el mes anterior… podría decirse que su mente había quedado exhausta.

Suspiró con cansancio, y minutos después, terminó sus deberes.

La chica de ojos rosados apagó su lampara, y ya se estaba preparando para irse a dormir.

Solo que, cuando se acercó a su cama, miró algo con una mirada emocional.

Sobre su cama, se encontraba la pequeña muñeca de ella misma que anteriormente le había pertenecido a… Emily.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, y tomó la muñeca con su mano.

Un gran pesar invadió el corazón de la chica.

Pero momentos después, volvió a mirar a la muñeca que tenía en su mano.

"No puedo seguir así" se dijo a sí misma, y miró hacia la enorme ventana circular de su habitación.

Un brillo lleno de resolución apareció en sus ojos rosados, y la pelirroja salió volando por la ventana para surcar el cielo estrellado de esa noche oscura.

Aún tenía puesta su piyama rosa, por lo que, cuando pasó un viento otoñal, la chica tembló un poco por el frio.

Todavía faltaba algo de tiempo para que se acercara el invierno, pero aun así, la temperatura en la ciudad bajaba día con día.

Blossom continuó volando, hasta que, por fin, llegó a su destino.

Se encontraba en el cementerio de Townsville.

Este lugar se veía demasiado lúgubre a esta hora del día, pero la chica no mostraba nada de miedo en su rostro.

Pues frente a ella, se encontraba el enorme monumento que honraba la muerte de todas las victimas que perecieron durante la lluvia de meteoritos.

Una vez más, ella contempló esa larga lista de nombres. Cada uno de ellos provocaba que la culpabilidad de la chica empeorara.

Y cuando alzó su mirada, contempló la estatua de Emily, sosteniendo alegremente la misma muñeca que Blossom tenía en su mano.

Blossom cerró sus ojos, y pensó en su amada ciudad, en todos los habitantes, y en la pequeña niña que había creído en ella hasta el final de su vida.

La carga era demasiado para una chica adolescente de su edad, pero no la ignoró.

Abrió sus ojos rosados y respiró hondo.

Ella no iba a ignorar lo que pasó ese día. Ella no permitiría que la muerte de todos esos inocentes hubiera sido en vano.

Blossom quería cambiar. Quería convertirse en alguien que pudiera proteger a todos bajo cualquier peligro.

Bajó su mirada, y miró la muñeca de trapo.

Alzó su brazo, y puso la pequeña muñeca a un lado de la estatua de Emily, que estaba en la parte superior del monumento, y contempló dicho monumento una vez más.

Ella quería grabarse esta imagen en su mente. No la olvidaría por el resto de su vida. Esta equivocación… le serviría de recordatorio en su futuro como superheroína.

Miró por última vez la estatua de Emily, para luego marcharse de ese lugar; volando de regreso a su casa.

'Me convertiré en la superheroína… que de verdad te merecías.'

Blossom no olvidará este juramento por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Otro día más resultó ser otro día de clases sin problemas.

Brick se despidió de una Princesa reservada, y continuó con su camino habitual.

Después de caminar un poco, Brick comenzó a surcar los cielos, causando gritos de pánico por todos lados cuando los ciudadanos vieron su estela roja pintar el cielo.

Durante el trayecto, el pelirrojo tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, con las que estaba sosteniendo su típico paraguas guinda. Aunque, como hoy era un día soleado, el chico no había necesitado dicho paraguas.

Disfrutaba del aire fresco de ese día soleado mientras volaba, y respiró hondo.

Un aire puro se había formado en Townsville, pues con el desastre anterior, una gran parte de las carreteras de la ciudad había sido destruida, provocando que no hubiera muchos autos circulando por los alrededores. Gracias a esto, no se había generado mucha contaminación por el escape de los autos en el ambiente, y un aire puro se había acumulado durante el último mes.

La gente estaba sufriendo a cada momento, pero Brick disfrutaba como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

De todas formas, no es como si compartir el dolor de los demás realmente ayudara a mejorar la situación, ¿verdad?

Aunque claro, todo esto no le importaría a Brick de una forma u otra.

Luego de unos segundos, Brick comenzó a perder altura. Estaba volando cerca del suelo para evitar ser visto por mucha gente, y entonces, llegó a un edificio abandonado.

Una vez adentro, el pelirrojo inspeccionó sus alrededores, y después de verificar que no estaba siendo vigilado por nadie, comenzó a recitar un encantamiento.

No tardó mucho tiempo en formarse una pequeña runa de color dorado en frente a Brick. Esta era una runa del tercer tipo que él solía utilizar para realizar una transportación fija.

El pelirrojo señaló la runa, y la guio con su dedo para hacer que se grabara en un sillón viejo que se encontraba en ese edificio abandonado. Al pasar unos segundos, la runa dejó de brillar en el sofá, y desapareció como si nada, sin emitir la más mínima señal de energía.

Brick asintió satisfecho, y poco después, volvió a recitar otro encantamiento.

Esta vez, fueron dos runas doradas las que aparecieron en las palmas de cada una de sus manos. Eran dos runas, una del primer y la otra del segundo tipo, las cuales eran requeridas para hacer una transportación fija. Y entonces…

¡Brick juntó las palmas de sus manos!

En un instante, todos sus alrededores temblaron por un instante, y de la nada, Brick apareció en el bosque ubicado arriba de su templo.

Sin lugar a dudas, los métodos de Brick eran increíbles.

La runa del tercer tipo que Brick había dejado en aquel sofá claramente era para cuando él se teletransportara de regreso a aquel edificio abandonado.

Pero, ¿por qué simplemente no voló directamente hasta el bosque? Con su supervelocidad y su capacidad de volar, Brick no tardaría ni un minuto en llegar hasta ese lugar.

No obstante, Brick tenía que ser muy cauteloso con sus acciones durante estos días.

Si. Him había dejado de vigilarlo. Pero por eso mismo, Brick no quería cometer otro error que pudiera ser utilizado por la entidad del destino. Esto se aplicaba principalmente para mantener en secreto su templo, ya que Brick tenía un montón de objetos valiosos guardados en ese lugar.

Podría decirse que era su base. Su fortaleza impenetrable. Un lugar oculto que jamás debía de ser descubierto por nadie más.

Cuando llegó al bosque, Brick pudo ver claramente en lo que este se había convertido.

El lago, donde apenas hace unos meses él había entrenado para refinar su cuerpo, ahora no era más que un cráter seco en el suelo. También, ya no se podía ver ni un solo árbol con hojas en los alrededores. Solo había un grupo de troncos quemados por todos lados.

Sin nada con que protegerse, el bosque había sido incendiado completamente por la lluvia de meteoritos, dejando este resultado miserable como consecuencia.

Pero esto último no le molesto en nada al chico de la gorra.

Cuando sucedió el ataque del tritón, Brick había defendido este sitio sin dudarlo ni un poco.

Pero ahora, con su templo y con aquel sitio ubicado en la profundidad del océano, Brick ya no necesitaba este lugar inservible que solo contaba con una energía del mundo escasa en los alrededores.

Brick no se considera a sí mismo como alguien que pueda desarrollar un valor sentimental hacia algo tan trivial como un inútil pedazo de tierra.

Con mejores opciones a su disposición, ¿por qué razón habría él de molestarse en conservar intacto el lago?

No desperdició más tiempo, y salió volando rápidamente hacia el cráter donde anteriormente se encontraba el lago. Entró por una grieta muy angosta del suelo, y comenzó a descender varios metros en lo profundo del suelo.

Así fue, hasta que él por fin llegó a la entrada de su templo.

Una puerta enorme apareció enfrente de él, y Brick… recitó otro encantamiento por tercera vez desde que salió de clases.

Al hacer esto, una runa roja apareció en su dedo índice, y Brick señaló hacia la gran puerta. La runa se grabó en la parte central de la puerta, y esta se abrió tan solo unos treinta centímetros de ancho.

Apenas se abrió la puerta, Brick no desperdició ni un solo segundo y entró rápidamente por esa ranura angosta usando su supervelocidad. Cuando terminó de entrar, varias cuchillas aparecieron desde el marco de la puerta, cubriendo totalmente la ranura por la que acababa de pasar Brick. Esas cuchillas retrajeron tan rápido como aparecieron, y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Si Brick hubiera sido tan solo un segundo más lento… incluso él, con su cuerpo [Completo], habría sido rebanado en varias partes.

Daba miedo pensar en la clase de seguridad tan… despiadada que usaba Brick.

Es más. Si uno hubiera visto el otro lado de la puerta, donde previamente Brick había creado la runa que abrió la puerta, se habría visto una serie de rayos rojos brillar por un instante. De igual forma a las cuchillas, si Brick no hubiera entrado por la puerta y se hubiera quedado afuera, él mismo habría sido rebanado instantáneamente por esos rayos.

Todo esto, demostraba lo importante que era la confidencialidad de su templo.

Ahora mismo, Brick contaba con una variedad de métodos más convenientes para entrar a su templo, pero no estaba mal revisar la seguridad de la entrada principal de su templo de vez en cuando, en caso de que esta pudiera tener ciertas fallas o posibles debilidades, las cuales podrían ser reforzadas más adelante.

Brick no confiaba en nadie. No cuando la entidad del destino podía manipular casi a quien sea para que realizaran sus artimañas.

Dejando eso de lado, Brick había logrado escabullirse una vez más a su templo.

Era momento de seguir con los preparativos para su camino hacia el poder.

¡Screesh!

Inmediatamente, recién entró al templo, Brick fue recibido por el chillido de una bestia colosal.

Un par de enormes ojos rojos brillaron en el techo de su templo, iluminando al mismo casi por completo, y la criatura descendió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Brick.

El murciélago blanco… había crecido una vez más durante este último mes.

Cuando apenas había nacido, tenía el tamaño de un balón de basquetbol.

Después de un mes, tenía unos tres metros de altura.

Y ahora…

Medía unos siete metros enfrente de Brick…

'Este pequeño granuja' pensó Brick mientras le sonreía al murciélago, "¿con que volviste a crecer?"

¡Screesh!

El murciélago chilló orgulloso de sí mismo, y se acercó a Brick para que este palmeara su cabeza.

Brick sonrió divertido y cumplió el capricho de la bestia.

El chico de ojos rojos contempló algo por unos segundos, y le comentó a la criatura, "¿mmn? Parece que no has comido lo suficiente."

Screesh.

El murciélago parecía que estaba a punto de llorar cómicamente, a pesar de su gran tamaño e intimidante apariencia…

"Me lo temía, como ya creciste más, es normal que tu apetito también terminaría creciendo. No te preocupes, pequeño. Pronto te traeré más ganado para tu granja de sangre" Brick reconfortó al murciélago hablándole con ternura, a pesar del horrible significado que insinuó con esa declaración.

¡Screesh!

Volvió a chillar de alegría el murciélago, y después de recibir un mensaje telepático de Brick, volvió a su lugar habitual en el techo. Al parecer, Brick tenía cosas que hacer.

Con sus manos detrás de su espalda, Brick recorrió su templo, acercándose hacia el lugar donde previamente se encontraba su lago de sangre hirviente.

Allí, se encontraban dos objetos.

Uno de ellos, era una larga túnica blanca con un par de mangas holgadas y un poncho de cuello alto del mismo color; ambos con varias franjas rojas por todo su contorno. También se podían ver unas vendas al lado de ese atuendo. Estaban flotando en el aire de una forma misteriosa.

Ese… era el atuendo de Yizaiya, el ladrón fantasma.

Brick sonrió satisfecho al ver eso, y más aún cuando miró la montaña de joyas que se había formado en una parte de ese lago seco.

Si. Obviamente, Brick y Yizaiya eran la misma persona.

El atuendo había sido hecho a partir de la piel del rey de los monstruos. A pesar de que ese atuendo se veía demasiado simple, era muy resistente. Digna de ser la piel de un monstruo sin igual.

Yizaiya… ese había sido el nombre original del rey de los monstruos. Con su gran inteligencia, no era raro que ese monstruo fuera capaz de pensar en un nombre con el cual llamarse a sí mismo, considerando lo orgulloso y arrogante que era cuando aún estaba con vida.

Cuando Brick terminó de absorber la energía vital del rey de los monstruos, parte de las memorias del mismo también fueron absorbidas por él. Gracias a esto, el pelirrojo se enteró del nombre de aquel monstruo.

Y el otro objeto que se encontraba al lado de la túnica…

Brick frunció el entrecejo. El otro objeto todavía no había sido terminado de forjar. Pero ahora mismo, ¡dicho proceso estaba en su momento crítico!

¡Eran los enormes colmillos rojos del rey de los monstruos, Yizaiya!

Al principio, esos colmillos habían sido de color blanco. Pero después de absorber la esencia contenida en la sangre del rey de los monstruos, habían tomado ese nuevo color; similar a las franjas rojas que habían aparecido en la piel.

Los colmillos también estaban levitando en el aire, y, al contrario de su estado inicial, cuando medían varios metros de largo, ahora eran más pequeños, midiendo aproximadamente un antebrazo de largo.

Brick los había refinado de tal manera que fueran más compactos, resistentes, duros, y filosos.

El pelirrojo los contempló detenidamente, y sus ojos brillaron con resolución "están listos. Es hora del paso final."

Señaló con su dedo índice hacia la montaña de joyas que estaba a un lado del atuendo de Yizaiya, y varios rubíes comenzaron a acercarse hacia Brick.

Todos tenían tamaños diferentes, y entonces, Brick respiró hondo, y sopló su aliento de fuego hacia esas gemas valiosas.

El control del chico sobre su aliento de fuego era sublime. Pues, en poco tiempo, esas joyas comenzaron a adoptar ciertas formas.

Cuando terminó este proceso, Brick detuvo su aliento de fuego y miró satisfecho el resultado enfrente de él. Los rubíes ahora tenían forma de perlas, similar a los núcleos que Brick había "recolectado" de los monstruos hace unos meses.

Brick alzó su mano, y esas rubíes con formas de perla comenzaron a girar encima de su palma. El chico estaba haciendo uso de la energía del mundo para controlar la masa de esas joyas. No necesitaba crear runas para lograr algo como esto, pues este nivel de control de la energía del mundo era demasiado simple después de que él ascendió a la fase [Completa]. Claro que un superhumano [Híbrido] no sería capaz de realizar algo como esto tan fácilmente.

Una vez él inspeccionó que no hubiera problema alguno con las joyas, Brick recitó un encantamiento, y una serie de runas extrañas comenzaron a formarse una tras otra en el interior de dichas joyas; y finalmente, ¡las lanzó hacia donde se encontraban los colmillos junto con otros materiales!

¡BOOM!

Se escuchó una gran explosión, y un humo que cubría la vista se manifestó en los alrededores.

Brick no se alarmó para nada ante este suceso, a diferencia del murciélago, el cual no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante esa luz molesta que se había formado por un instante, considerando que este mismo era una criatura nocturna.

Después de ese estruendo, todo quedó en silencio.

El humo se comenzó a dispersar lentamente, y frente a Brick… ¡se podían ver un par de katares rojos!

Ese par de katares habían sido forjados usando los colmillos gigantes del rey de los monstruos, y cada uno portaba unos rubíes acompañados de unos patrones bizarros en la base de dichos katares.

Al concluir el proceso de forjado, y al ver el resultado con sus propios ojos…

Provocó que una sonrisa desquiciada comenzara a formarse en el rostro sombrío de Brick.

Frente a él, se encontraba algo que le serviría de mucha ayuda en aumentar su capacidad de combate.

Esta sería, ¡la primera arma superpoderosa que Brick tendría a su disposición!

Brick extendió sus brazos hacia esos katares, y estos se acercaron rápidamente hacia él. Esos katares se coloraron por sí mismos en los brazos de Brick, y poco después…

¡Se escuchó un chillido en los alrededores!

Era similar al chillido del murciélago, pero si uno escuchara bien, uno se daría cuenta de que era exactamente igual al chillido que emitió el rey de los monstruos en el pasado.

Ese par de katares eran especiales, y habían reconocido a Brick como su amo en ese instante.

"Jejejeje. Excelente" Brick se veía demasiado emocionado.

¡Poder! ¡Esto es poder!

Aunque solamente era un arma, y los poderes de Brick no se había incrementado ni un poco, ¡el por fin había conseguido un arma superpoderosa! ¡Un arma digna de su especie!

Lo mejor, ¡era que esos dos katares tenían la habilidad del rey de los monstruos para controlar la sangre de sus enemigos!

"¡Jajajajaja!" rio Brick con todas sus fuerzas, portando una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro mientras alzaba sus brazos con los katares hacia el aire.

Estaba de buen humor. ¡Estaba feliz!

Cada vez que Brick se volvía más poderoso, estaba un paso más cerca de poder alcanzar su libertad.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Brick por fin se calmó.

Aun con ese par de katares rojos atados a sus brazos, Brick puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, formando una **X** con sus antebrazos y el largo de los katares.

"Todo va de acuerdo al plan. Estas pequeñas se merecen un nombre adecuado. Mmn. Las llamaré: Las Mellizas Sangrientas. Jejejeje" se rio Brick mientras miraba hacia el techo de su templo, más allá del cielo azul de ese día soleado, como si se estuviera burlando de la entidad del destino.

* * *

Los días continuaron pasando como horas, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, la ciudad se reconstruía poco a poco.

Lo primero en reconstruirse, fueron las carreteras, permitiendo una vez más la circulación del tráfico en la ciudad, lo que ayudó a agilizar la actividad de Townsville.

Los edificios se fueron levantando uno por uno, y el orden estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Pero no todo fue perfecto. También ocurrieron cosas terribles.

Los primeros días después de que ocurrió el desastre, se había desatado una ola de crimen como nunca se había visto antes; inspirada principalmente por la presencia del desalmado de Yizaiya.

Durante este período, Yizaiya se había convertido en una figura pública. Una especie de símbolo que comprobaba que las Powerpuff Girls no podían detener cualquier clase de crimen.

El ladrón fantasma había asaltado una infinidad de joyerías por toda la ciudad, sin dejar rastro ni pista alguna; y las chicas, incluso con sus superpoderes, no habían sido capaces de detener sus fechorías ni una sola vez.

Esto creo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que brotara la "confianza" en los maleantes de la ciudad.

Es decir, con la reputación inquebrantable de las Powerpuff Girls destruida, todos se dieron cuenta de que las chicas no eran unas perfectas superheroínas.

¡No eran capaces de detener todo el crimen que pasara en la ciudad!

Y entonces, empezó el caos.

Robos. Agresiones. Asesinatos.

Se dio toda clase de crimen en la ciudad, y las chicas no fueron capaces de detenerlos todos a la vez. Especialmente cuando ellas estaban en la escuela o cuando tenían que dormir.

Ahora mismo, era de noche. Estaba nublado, pero solo había vientos fuertes, sin ninguna señal de precipitación.

Gracias a esto, hacía un viento helado, por lo que Princesa llevaba puesto un suéter.

"Serán $8.45, señorita" escuchó la voz del cajero, y la chica le pagó la cantidad exacta.

"Gracias. Vuelva pronto" le dijo el joven, y Princesa salió de la tienda sin decir más.

Llevaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico con varios víveres que ella había comprado en ese lugar, y estaba de regreso a su apartamento.

'Me pregunto, ¿por cuánto tiempo podré seguir con este estilo de vida? Ya casi no tengo dinero y ese infeliz del propietario decidió triplicar el precio de la renta. Ese avaro sin vergüenza…"

Al parecer, Princesa no la estaba pasando bien. Resulta que el casero había decidido aprovecharse de la situación miserable de Princesa, aumentando aún más el costo de la renta del apartamento de una manera descarada.

Pero la chica no tenía otra opción.

Ese lugar de mala muerte era el único que permitía que alguien como ella pudiera vivir sin la necesidad de contar con un tutor legal.

Según había escuchado, Princesa sabía que podía hacer algo similar a emanciparse para solucionar este problema. Así, ella podría rentar un mejor apartamento. Pero ahora, ella se había convertido en una huérfana.

Además, sus familiares habían intervenido en varios asuntos legales que la chica había tratado de tramitar previamente. Según parece, no querían darle la más mínima oportunidad de levantarse nuevamente por sí misma, para que no pudiera reclamar el resto de la herencia en el futuro cuando ya sea mayor de edad.

'Esos malditos' Princesa de verdad odiaba a esas ratas codiciosas.

Cuando su padre aún estaba vivo, nadie se había atrevido a hacerle frente al hombre ni a ella. Pero ahora…

En verdad era lamentable, al menos para Princesa. Pues era obvio que sus enemigos se deleitarían al saber el estado actual de la chica.

La gran prestigiosa y adinerada Princesa Morbucks, había caído tan bajo; hasta tal punto de que ya no podía ser considerada siquiera como una supervillana. No sin su dinero, que era lo que más la había ayudado hasta ahora para hacer lo que siempre quería.

Se había convertido… en una persona común y corriente. En alguien mediocre.

La chica se detuvo por un momento, temblando por la vergüenza y la humillación, para después seguir con su trayecto en silencio.

Llegó a su apartamento, y miró hacia los departamentos de sus vecinos.

La pareja de al lado no estaba haciendo un escándalo, bueno, al menos por el momento.

Princesa se volteó lentamente hacia el otro departamento de al lado, y se relajó un poco al ver que no había movimiento ni sonido alguno provenir de aquel sitio.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y metió la llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

Pero cuando hizo eso, Princesa se sorprendió de sobremanera. ¡Esto debido a que la cerradura no tenía el cerrojo puesto!

Antes de que la chica con la corona pudiera comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, se abrió repentinamente la puerta de su departamento, y una mano tapó su boca, forzándola a entrar, y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Huff, huff.

Princesa sintió una respiración repugnante soplar contra su nuca, y la chica tembló aterrada.

'¡No!' pensó para sí misma, 'es… ¡Es…!'

"Jajaja. Hola, Princesa-chan~" le dijo el tipo que la estaba sujetando a la fuerza.

Su vecino de al lado… Ese cerdo asqueroso… ¡Había irrumpido en su propio apartamento!

Era un hombre mayor que era demasiado extraño. Desaseado, pasado de peso, que no se rasuraba, y que olía a alcohol. Tenía puesta una playera de, lo que parecía ser, una princesa de un anime.

"Por fin lo hice. Jajajaja. ¡Por fin serás mía!" se rio alegremente el tipo.

"¡Mnph!" forcejeó Princesa en el agarre del hombre.

"Ah, vamos. No te resistas. Lo nuestro es algo maravilloso, Princesa-chan" declaró el tipo, susurrándole en la oreja a la chica.

Princesa no lo soportó más, y levantó su pie para darle una buena patada a ese tipo en los bajos.

"¡Ugh!" se retorció en el suelo el hombre, soltando a la chica para cubrir sus partes.

Princesa no desaprovechó esta oportunidad, e instintivamente, salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban el retrato de su padre y el abanico de su madre.

Los tomó rápidamente, y salió corriendo directamente hacia la puerta trasera del apartamento, donde estaban las escaleras en caso de incendios.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera salir, ese depravado logró sujetarla firmemente de su pie para que no pudiera escapar.

"¡No!" gritó Princesa, tratando de zafarse del agarre de ese tipo.

"¡No iras a ningún lado! Jajaja. Esto es genial. Con el señor Yizaiya como ejemplo a seguir, haré lo que yo quiera a partir de este momento. ¡Jajajajajaja!" se rio el hombre maniáticamente.

Princesa se sentía acorralada, y en un acto de desesperación, miró rápidamente al retrato de su padre, y cerró sus ojos fuertemente; como si fuera a arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sostuvo firmemente el retrato de su padre, y uso el mismo, para estrellarlo en el horrendo rostro de ese maniático.

"¡Argh! ¡Mi rostro!" gritó el hombre, soltando nuevamente a Princesa. "¡Eres una puta! ¡No eres mi Princesa-chan! ¡Solo eres una zorra cualquiera!"

Princesa no se quedó a terminar de escuchar los insultos de ese hombre, y bajó rápidamente por la escalera de incendios. Llegó hasta la parte más baja, y saltó sin dudar desde una altura de tres metros para caer sobre el duro y frio pavimento.

"¡Ah!" lloró del dolor, pues se había raspado sus piernas, pero aun así, se aguantó el dolor y salió huyendo de ese horrendo lugar.

Corrió por varias cuadras como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Era de noche, por lo que no había mucho tránsito y gracias a esto, la chica pudo correr sin mucho problema. Ayudaba el hecho de que las carreteras todavía no se habían terminado de construir totalmente desde el desastre que ocurrió con el meteorito gigante.

Pero la chica no pensó en eso. Estaba corriendo rápidamente por puro instinto, sin pensar hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo.

Al poco tiempo, la chica se cansó y dejó de correr. Aunque, de todas formas, continuó caminando con paso apresurado hacia cierto lugar.

Y por fin, unos minutos después, la chica había llegado a su destino.

La escuela secundaria de Townsville.

Sorpresivamente, las rejas de la entrada principal estaban abiertas, como si la estuvieran invitando entrar en esa noche tan oscura y miserable.

No lo pensó mucho, y entró rápidamente al lugar.

No había rastro de alguien más en los interiores de la escuela. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro y silencioso.

Aun así, la chica continuó caminando.

Princesa se detuvo en frente de cierto salón. Un salón… donde ella había pasado buenos momentos. Aunque solo hayan durado por un corto tiempo.

El salón de música de los alumnos de primer grado, donde ella había tocado el piano al lado de Brick. Aun lo seguía haciendo, pero no era lo mismo. No ahora que su padre la había abandonado.

Entró al salón, y no tardó en encontrar su asiento, donde fue a sentarse para entonces guardar silencio. Frente a ella, se encontraba el piano que tocaba a menudo, y colocó el abanico de su madre encima de este.

Y cuando lo hizo, un mar de emociones tomó lugar en el ahora frágil corazón de la chica.

Lo había perdido todo.

Su padre. Su dinero. Su apartamento.

Ella ya no podía volver a ese lugar. No con ese degenerado viviendo al lado. Esta vez, ella había logrado escapar, pero la próxima, ella pudiera terminar…

Se abrazó a sí misma, cerrando sus ojos. No quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera caído en las manos de ese lunático.

Su vida… Toda su vida… ¡había sido arruinada!

Un dolor intenso tomo lugar en el corazón de la chica, acompañado de otra emoción que comenzó a brotar de manera inesperada.

Era una sensación que ella había sentido varias veces en el pasado, ¡cuando se le negó convertirse en una Powerpuff Girl por decisión de esa odiosa de Blossom Utonium!

Princesa levantó sus brazos y presionó fuertemente varias teclas del piano a la vez, produciendo un fuerte sonido que rompió el silencio de ese lugar tan callado.

Comenzó a hiperventilarse, respirando rápidamente de un momento a otro, como si no pudiera controlar el rencor que sentía hacia el destino que le había tocado.

"Esto es… ¡Esto es-!" empezó a decir la chica, respirando hondo, ¡como si estuviera a punto de dar el grito más fuerte de toda su vida! Pero de pronto…

"¿Inaceptable?" se escuchó una voz tranquila provenir de los alrededores de ese oscuro salón de clases, terminando lo que Princesa estaba a punto de decir. Esa voz provocó que la chica interrumpiera su acción, y un escalofrío subiera por la espalda de la misma.

Inmediatamente, la chica inspeccionó sus alrededores.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro, no se podía ver mucho.

Así fue, hasta que ella vio aparecer de la nada una silueta oscura enfrente de ella.

La chica se estremeció. No sabía que era lo que le deparaba en esta ocasión. Y momentos después…

Un par de afilados ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar en la parte superior de esa figura oscura, delatando al instante la identidad de ese ser.

Princesa reaccionó de manera rápida, llena de sorpresa "¡Brick!" Ella jamás se esperó encontrarlo en este lugar a esta hora de la noche.

Solo que segundos después, Princesa volvió en sí y desvió su mirada de Brick, una vez más mostrando vergüenza por mostrar su situación actual hacia Brick.

Ella ya no podía ser considerada como una villana. Siendo así, era muy probable que Brick ya no la consideraría como alguien digna con quien juntarse. Especialmente porque ella no sabía las verdaderas intenciones del chico de la gorra.

Brick miró a Princesa en silencio. Él la había estado vigilando desde hace un tiempo, e incluso vio el momento cuando ella fue asaltada por aquel lunático. Pero aun así, no hizo nada para ayudarla.

Todo eso fue… para que Princesa pudiera experimentar la crueldad del destino. Para que ella pudiera despertar algo en su interior. ¡Una sensación que la obligaría a rechazar su destino y deseara desafiarlo tiránicamente!

Si. Las rejas de la puerta principal abiertas. La escuela totalmente vacía.

¡Todo eso había sido preparado personalmente por Brick justamente para este momento!

¿Y como logró hacer tal cosa Brick?

Eso mismo era un misterio.

El chico de la gorra comenzó a comparar a Princesa con el resto de la humanidad.

A los ojos de Brick, Princesa era diferente de aquellos humanos patéticos. Por eso mismo, él había invertido mucho de su tiempo para el plan que ejecutaría a continuación.

No obstante, Princesa seguía sin mirarlo a la cara.

Brick frunció ante esto. No podía proceder de esta forma. Tenía que hacer algo para que Princesa terminara de despertar ese "algo" especial. Pero, ¿cómo llegar al corazón de un alma en pena como Princesa?

Parecía estar en un dilema.

Sus ojos rojos inspeccionaron sus alrededores, y estos se detuvieron en un instrumento musical que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba él: Un violín.

Era el violín que Brick había tocado todos los días durante su clase de música. Cada vez que el pelirrojo tocaba el violín, siempre lo hacía mostrando el talento de una persona promedio para despistar a todas las personas de su alrededor.

Se acercó al instrumento y lo tomó con sus manos. Lo miró detenidamente sin ninguna señal de afecto. Solo era un pedazo de madera cualquiera.

Aunque, cuando se volteó para mirar a Princesa, notó que la chica se había vuelto a abrazar a sí misma. El brillo en sus ojos marrones estaba totalmente apagado.

Brick no dijo nada ante el comportamiento de Princesa, y volvió a mirar el violín que tenía en su mano. Parecía estar pensando sobre algo complicado.

Finalmente, Brick suspiró resignado, y cerró sus ojos.

En su mente, comenzó a ver varias imágenes del pasado. Un pasado oscuro y desdichado que envolvía el corazón del chico en un abismo desolado lleno de tragedias y soledad.

Brick… estaba recordando… su propio pasado.

Y sin esperar por más, empezó a mover sus brazos para tocar una melodía con el violín.

Una tonada empezó a invadir los alrededores de ese salón oscuro y solitario.

Era una tonada conformada por notas lentas, y largas a la vez.

Sonaba como una melodía que tranquilizaba el alma. Era serena, y relajante.

Daba la impresión de personificar los sueños inalcanzables de un chico que solo había conocido una vida llena de miseria, sufrimiento, y soledad. Un chico, que siempre había estado solo durante toda su vida… caminando eternamente por un camino lleno de espinas que parecía no tener fin, pero que de igual forma seguía recorriendo con una voluntad inquebrantable, lo que demostraba su admirable tenacidad y perseverancia.

Poco a poco, las nubes del cielo comenzaron a despejarse mientras Brick tocaba esa hermosa melodía, lo que causó que comenzara a filtrarse la luz de la luna por las ventanas y se iluminara el salón de clases, creando un ambiente mágico y emotivo.

Esa tonada comenzó a ser escuchada por Princesa, y poco a poco, empezó a invadir lentamente el corazón roto de la chica.

Fue como si ella misma pudiera percibir… la miseria de Brick a través de esa melodía.

Apenas hace unos segundos, ella creía que ya había tocado fondo.

Su padre murió. Casi todo su dinero había sido devorado por aquellos buitres insaciables que, anteriormente, habían sido leales a su padre. Y ahora, su familia la había hecho a un lado para arrebatarle lo que quedaba de su herencia.

Ella creía que su vida ya no podía empeorar después de todo lo ocurrido.

Pero cuando escuchó la tonada de Brick, ella sintió que su propia miseria no significaba nada… a comparación de lo que ella podía percibir a través de aquella sinfonía llena de desolación.

Princesa se había quedado en silencio. Estos días, ella había llorado en varias ocasiones. Y una vez más, ocurrió lo mismo.

Solo que esta vez, fue una lágrima solitaria la que descendió desde su ojo izquierdo mientras escuchaba la sinfonía de Brick.

La chica tocó su pecho, como si quisiera sentir el latido de su corazón, pero ahora mismo, solo podía sentir un vacío dentro de sí misma, el cual estaba siendo formado por esa canción.

Así siguieron los dos. Princesa escuchando en silencio, y Brick tocando el violín, mientras que sus corazones estaban siendo asaltados por un mar de emociones.

Era una escena que Princesa recordaría por el resto de su vida.

Y por fin, unos segundos después, esa melodía llegó a su fin.

Brick había dejado de tocar, y abrió sus ojos.

Igual que siempre, sus ojos rojos no reflejaban la más mínima señal de humanidad en ellos. Daban la sensación de ser un par de abismos sin fondo.

Princesa lo miró, y recordó todas las veces en las que Brick había mostrado esa expresión.

Por alguna razón, después de que ella terminó de escuchar esa canción… por fin comenzó a comprender mejor a Brick, aunque sea solo un poco.

Finalmente, Princesa ya se había calmado, y el pelirrojo colocó el violín en su respectivo lugar para comenzar a decirle algo a la chica.

"¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?" le preguntó de una manera serena y calmada, mirándola directamente con sus ojos rojos.

Princesa, por su parte, se quedó muda al escuchar eso, como si estuviera procesando esa pregunta. Pero sin importar cuanto lo contempló, no se le pudo ocurrir una razón para la acción actual del pelirrojo.

Al final, Princesa suspiró y negó con su cabeza, esperando a que él chico se explicara por si mismo.

Brick también la miró por unos segundos, y de igual manera negó con su cabeza, solo que con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Princesa. Como adolescentes con superpoderes, ¿qué tanto sabes de nosotros seis?" le hizo una pregunta inesperada a la chica.

Princesa frunció el ceño, confundida. Pero al final, confesó todo lo que ella sabía "lo único que he escuchado por ahí, es que, gracias a la sustancia X, ustedes tienen sus superpoderes."

Brick asintió. Era comprensible que gente común como Princesa solo tuviera acceso a esa información. "Entonces, permíteme hacerte otra pregunta, ¿sabes por cuanto tiempo pueden vivir las Powerpuff Girls?" había sonado muy calmado en ese momento.

No obstante, Princesa se quedó perpleja. Ella jamás había considerado algo como eso en el pasado.

Entonces, Brick continuó, respondiendo su propia pregunta "120 años. Ellas, y mis hermanos, cuentan con una longevidad de aproximadamente unos 120 años de edad."

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos cuando escuchó eso.

Brick comenzó a caminar por el salón de clases, hasta pararse frente a una de las ventanas del salón de clases para alzar su mirada y ver la hermosa luna creciente iluminando el cielo de aquella noche pacífica.

Seguido a esto, continuó con su explicación.

"Cuando tu seas una adulta de 30 años de edad, Blossom lucirá como si todavía tuviese 20."

"Cuando tu seas una persona de mediana edad de 50 años, Blossom se verá como si apenas tuviera 30."

"Cuando tu seas una anciana de 70 años, Blossom parecerá como una mujer de 40.

Luego de terminar de decir eso, Brick se volteó para observar el rostro de Princesa de manera emotiva.

La chica de la corona tenía una expresión de estupefacción total en su rostro cuando escuchó eso, y cuando comprendió el significado de esas palabras, terminó por sentirse aún más desdichada que antes.

Princesa había perdido su dinero, la única cosa en el mundo que la había hecho especial en el pasado.

En cambio, Blossom era la orgullosa líder de las Powerpuff Girls. Y encima de todo, Brick ahora venía a confesarle que… Blossom podía conservar su juventud y belleza por más tiempo que ella.

¿Cómo se sintió Princesa al saber eso?

¿Cómo podría permitirse competir con alguien como Blossom después de escuchar esa verdad tan cruel e injusta?

Princesa no dudo en ningún momento de Brick. Ella sabía que el pelirrojo no tenía razón alguna para mentirle en su situación actual, la cual era demasiado miserable.

Ella había perseguido a las Powerpuff Girls durante toda su vida, queriendo convertirse en una de ellas, y así, convertirse en alguien especial y extraordinaria.

Pero ahora… un insoportable sentimiento de derrota había tomado raíz en su frágil corazón.

Al verla así, Brick sintió que era el momento apropiado para hacer su movimiento. Caminó para acercarse y extendió su mano hacia ella, para finalmente confesarle…

"Estoy aquí… porque eres especial" esa fue la respuesta a la primera pregunta que Brick le había hecho a Princesa momentos atrás.

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Princesa, no sabía que pensar. Esa confesión había sido demasiado… repentina, para ser aceptada inmediatamente por la chica. Por lo que se quedó inmóvil, viendo la mano extendida del chico de la gorra.

Brick clarificó "dentro de ti, hay algo especial. Algo que te permitirá sobrepasar a Blossom y a todos los que te rodean. Algo que te volverá aún más especial y extraordinaria de lo que tu dinero alguna vez te permitió. Algo que te permitirá… romper tu propio destino."

Continuó con su declaración.

"Princesa, depende solo de ti si quieres aprovechar esta oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo para surcar los cielos y desenmascarar los misterios del mundo que te rodea; o si prefieres dejar que se pudra en tu interior aquello que te vuelve tan especial sin saber exactamente lo qué es, aceptando ser una persona ordinaria por el resto de tu vida, casarte, tener una familia con hijos, y envejecer al igual que todas las otras mujeres de este planeta."

"Puedes creerme o desconfiar de mí. No te voy a obligar a decidir. La decisión final está en ti. Aunque, solo déjame advertirte que, si de verdad aceptas mi propuesta, entonces será mejor que te prepares, porque este será un camino lleno de dificultades. Será un camino en donde podrás terminar convirtiendo… al mundo entero en tu enemigo. Así que, considéralo apropiadamente."

"No es necesario que me des tu respuesta ahora mismo. Pero si de verdad estás interesada, entonces primero tendrás que hacer lo que te voy a decir a continuación…"

Princesa escuchó atentamente las instrucciones del chico de la gorra. Escuchó las razones de Brick, y que era lo que en verdad la volvía especial.

Mientras escuchaba todo eso, unos hilos de lágrimas volvieron a bajar por su rostro. Pero en sus ojos, había aparecido un brillo. Un brillo en el que se podía percibir… pasión. Una pasión que la llevaría hacia un futuro increíble y extraordinario.

Terminó de escuchar todas las instrucciones de Brick, y al final, ella tomó la mano del pelirrojo para levantarse del suelo, y a la vez, para aceptar la propuesta del chico.

Mientras veía fijamente los ojos rojos de Brick, sintió como si en su alma hubieran crecido un par de alas, que le permitirían volar a donde ella quisiera.

Sin la ayuda del dinero, y sin depender de nadie más… ella se convertiría en la persona especial que siempre quiso ser.

* * *

A partir del día siguiente, las clases continuaron como siempre.

Bubbles y Boomer tenían clase de pintura en el mismo salón.

Buttercup y Butch competían en deportes a cada rato.

Blossom y Dexter asistían al programa avanzado.

Y Brick, se encontraba en el salón de música junto al resto de sus compañeros. Con la única excepción siendo Princesa, quien ahora no se veía por ningún lado.

Al principio, un día de falta no hubiera significado mucho. Pero al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo.

Días después, el asiento de Princesa continuaba desocupado.

Y finalmente, pasó otro mes. Era el tercer mes desde que comenzó el nuevo año escolar, y solo quedaba otro mes de clase antes de que empezaran una vez más las vacaciones de invierno.

Pero Princesa seguía desaparecida. No había rastro alguno de la chica por toda la escuela, o en la ciudad.

Y esto… causó preocupación en Blossom.

Si. Princesa era una villana, o mejor dicho, había sido una. Pero como superheroína, era el deber de Blossom el proteger a todos los residentes de la ciudad por igual.

Se lo debía a todos, especialmente a Emily…

Este día, la pelirroja estaba decidida en averiguar qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Princesa, y estaba esperando a que terminara su última clase.

Dexter, quien ahora se encontraba sentado más lejos de la pelirroja, la estaba mirando abatido. El chico de lentes no había pedido que le cambiaran su asiento de clase, sino que había sido Blossom la que pidió tal cosa a su maestro.

Su maestro le concedió el permiso sin problemas a la chica del moño, tomando en cuenta que Blossom era una estudiante modelo y muy educada, y raramente le pedía un favor a los demás.

Además, el maestro, junto con el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, estaban de acuerdo en alejarla del bastardo de Dexter.

Según parece, Dexter se había convertido en la oveja negra de la escuela. Alguien con quien nadie quería estar o apoyar, ni siquiera los maestros.

Los días para el chico de lentes se volvían peor día con día, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Blossom lo siguiera ignorando, o que el grupo de estudiantes, formado por Nick, causaran problemas con él constantemente.

Se veían varias ojeras debajo de sus ojos cansados, y su cabello se veía un poco desarreglado.

Sonó la campana, indicando el fin de las clases, y Dexter se alertó al ver a Blossom empacar rápidamente todos sus útiles escolares usando su supervelocidad. La chica fue la primera en salir del salón, desapareciendo casi en un instante de la vista de todos mientras dejaba una estela color rosa detrás de ella.

Dexter había querido hablar con ella al salir, pero parece que este día tampoco se iba a poder. Blossom… ya no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Mientras tanto, Blossom se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido, formando una ventisca de viento que alarmó a los estudiantes que acababan de salir de sus salones.

La chica del moño se detuvo justo en la entrada principal de la escuela, y se quedó parada en ese lugar, como si estuviera esperando a que pasara alguien por ahí.

Se encontró con Boomer y Bubbles. La pareja de rubios estaba junta como siempre, y su hermana la saludo al pasar.

Blossom también le regresó el saludo, pero cuando Bubbles le ofreció que regresaran juntas, ella se rehusó, diciéndole que tenía algo más que hacer.

Bubbles no le insistió mucho a su hermana mayor, y se marchó de la escuela con Boomer a su lado.

Mientras se iba, el chico de ojos azules miró de reojo a Blossom con algo de cautela. Al parecer, no se había olvidado de la fuerte patada que la líder le había dado a Butch en la cara. Definitivamente no la iba a provocar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El siguiente que pasó, fue Butch.

El pelinegro notó de inmediato a la pelirroja esperando por alguien en la entrada de la escuela, y se acercó a ella diciéndole "¿te hice esperar, nena?" A lo que inmediatamente apareció Buttercup, dándole un buen zape detrás de la cabeza que casi le saca los ojos al chico.

Los dos verdes comenzaron a pelear enfrente de la líder, pero no duró mucho su drama cuando llegó Mitch, quien sutilmente invitó a los dos rudos a una competencia de videojuegos de arcade en el centro de la ciudad.

Butch y Buttercup aceptaron al instante, deseando humillar al otro al final de esta competencia, y se marcharon con Mitch y los demás.

Blossom volvió a quedar sola.

Esta vez, apareció Dexter.

Estaba caminando cabizbajo por la entrada de la escuela, hasta que vio a Blossom. Comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero entonces alguien más lo empujó, provocando que se cayera en el suelo.

Fue Nick, quien estaba junto a su nuevo grupo de "amigos." Lo único que tenían en común, era su odio por Dexter desde lo ocurrido durante la lluvia de meteoritos.

Nick le dijo cosas como "¡¿todavía no te has largado de aquí?! ¡Alguien como tú jamás será digno de hablar con alguien como ella!" Dijo esto último refiriéndose a Blossom.

No se confundan. Nick no era del grupo que estaba interesado en ligar con Blossom, sino que él sentía algo de respeto a hacia las Powerpuff Girls por igual desde que él era pequeño, al igual que mucho otros estudiantes.

Dexter continuó siendo maltratado enfrente de todos, hasta que lo obligaron a abandonar los recintos de la escuela.

Nadie sintió pena por él.

No obstante, Blossom se mostró algo insegura al verlo en su estado actual, pero solo fue por un segundo. Porque momentos después, ella recordó a las víctimas del desastre.

Siguió esperando.

Los estudiantes pasaban, y había uno que otro chico que intentaba empezar una discusión con ella para volverse más íntimos, pero la chica rehusó a cada uno de ellos de manera respetuosa, diciéndoles que estaba ocupada. Esos chicos se marcharon desilusionados al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de ella.

Pasaron los segundos, y a lo lejos, Blossom vio a su mejor amiga.

Robin estaba caminando desganada. Se veía fuera de sí, como si ya no le encontrara significado a la vida.

Blossom la vio pasar cerca y la saludo, pero su amiga ni siquiera pareció percatarse de esto.

'Robin' Blossom no sabía qué hacer. Muchas veces ella había tratado de animarla con ayuda de sus hermanas, pero la chica seguía pensando en aquel día, cuando Mike se sacrificó por ella.

La pelirroja mordió delicadamente su labio inferior. Ella no se permitiría fallar de nuevo. Y por esa razón, ella estaba aquí.

Después del tumulto de estudiantes, ya solo quedaban unos pocos alumnos en la escuela, y fue hasta entonces que… todos a su alrededor se quedaron quietos sin hacer el menor ruido.

A lo lejos, había aparecido él.

Caminando erguido y con sus manos detrás de su espalda, se encontraba Brick. Como siempre, llevaba consigo su paraguas guinda en sus manos.

Tenía una expresión indiferente en su rostro, y sus ojos opacos no brillaban ni con la luz del sol en su rostro. Esta expresión del chico causaba terror en los alumnos que se encontraban cerca de él.

Justo cuando Brick estaba a punto de pasar por la entrada principal de la misma forma que todos sus compañeros, Blossom se interpuso en su camino.

Al ver esto, Brick se detuvo.

"…" Brick no dijo nada, como si estuviera esperando a que Blossom se explicara primero.

Aunque después de unos segundos en silencio, Brick finalmente se hartó de perder su valioso tiempo en algo tan absurdo.

Caminó nuevamente, queriendo pasar por un lado de la chica del moño para eludirla, pero esta se volvió a interponer.

Brick frunció el ceño ante esto, irritado.

Luego de otros dos intentos, Brick por fin decidió romper el silencio "¿puedo hacer algo por usted, señorita Utonium?"

Esta vez, fue Blossom la que frunció el entrecejo. Odiaba que la llamara así. Pero no le dijo nada acerca de esto. Ella no estaba aquí por algo tan trivial como eso. Por lo que se mantuvo enfocada en su objetivo actual.

"Princesa no ha asistido a la escuela desde hace un mes" Blossom fue directa. No le iba a dar una oportunidad a Brick para fingir ignorancia, justo como ocurrió la vez anterior.

Brick se encogió de hombros, mostrando desinterés "ajá. Bueno. Gracias por informármelo. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer." El pelirrojo volvió a caminar, pero la chica no lo iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente, interponiéndose una vez más en el camino del chico.

El chico de la gorra afiló sus ojos rojos, y pensó irritado 'que terca.'

"¡Me vas a decir que ocurrió con Princesa!" declaró Blossom, obstinada.

"¿Y yo que voy a saber?" repuso Brick, tratando de quitarse a la chica de enfrente.

"¡Tú has estado con ella todo este tiempo!" lo acusó, sonando muy segura de sí misma.

"¡¿Y solo por eso me estas fastidiando hoy?! ¡Primero ve a investigar sus últimos movimientos en el registro de la alcaldía, o mejor aún, ve a revisar su antiguo departamento!" gritó el chico totalmente alterado.

Los alumnos que se habían quedado hasta ese entonces estaban viendo con sorpresa el drama que se estaba desarrollando enfrente de ellos.

'¡Un minuto! ¡Esta alimaña me ha hecho perder un minuto!' pensó Brick. Era raro verlo tan molesto. Pero para Brick, no había cosa más importante que él tiempo. Él no es de los que desperdicia ni un solo segundo en tonterías. Cada segundo era demasiado valioso para él. Cada segundo que era aprovechado a la perfección… era un segundo más en que él avanzaba en su camino hacia el poder.

Pero esta odiosa… ¡había hecho que él desperdiciara un minuto entero que bien le pudo haber servido en su camino hacia el poder!

Esta riña continuó por unos segundos, hasta que Brick no lo soportó más, y usó sus superpoderes para salir volando hacia el cielo.

"¡Oye!" Blossom lo siguió de inmediato.

Los dos pelirrojos comenzaron a volar alrededor de toda la ciudad. Uno persiguiendo al otro.

En el cielo, se podía ver una estela rosa persiguiendo a una estela roja.

Los ciudadanos se alarmaron ante esa vista, que hace más de un año era demasiado normal. Cuando todavía existían los Rowdyruff Boys, y cuando los mismo combatían contra sus salvadoras, las Powerpuff Girls.

Y ahora mismo, todos se estaban preguntando: ¿Acaso esos días estaban a punto de volver a ocurrir?

Brick continuó volando rápidamente, pero con la mayoría de los edificios destruidos, le resultaba complicado perder a Blossom, ya que no tenía un lugar adecuado para ocultarse.

'¡Que obstinada!' pensó Brick molesto, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja que venía persiguiéndolo testarudamente. 'Si pudiera usar mis verdaderos poderes, esta mosca ni siquiera sería capaz de verme escapar' pero Brick no podía hacer esto último. Pues sus poderes aun eran un secreto que debía de ocultar de Him a toda costa.

"¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez!" le gritó el chico. Él de verdad que no quería pelear en este momento.

"¡No hasta que me digas el paradero de Princesa!" le replicó Blossom sin dudarlo un poco.

Luego de comprobar que hablar no le traería resultado alguno, Brick decidió ignorarla y una vez más miró hacia en frente para concentrarse en su escape, 'sigh. Parece que mi mal hábito está de regreso' contempló para sí mismo. Él prefería calcular todas sus acciones con una mentalidad fría y reflexiva. Pero no podía evitarlo en este caso.

Brick odiaba desperdiciar tiempo. Pero aún más, ¡detestaba cuando alguien más lo obligaba a desperdiciar su tiempo!

No se confundan. Cuando Him lo estuvo vigilando en todo momento, Brick no tuvo otra opción; forzándose a sí mismo a agachar su cabeza, y a perder un mes entero de su valioso tiempo.

Pero no hay que olvidar, que Him y Blossom eran dos cosas diferentes.

¿Quién era Blossom?

A los ojos de Brick, la chica solo era una mujer insignificante con problemas mentales. Una existencia tan minúscula y patética que ni siquiera era digna de pararse encima de la sombra del chico.

Por otro lado, Him era un demonio que tenía control total sobre la vida de Brick. Un movimiento en falso, y Brick podría correr un grave peligro.

Comparar a Blossom con Him, era similar a comparar al cielo con la tierra. ¡Simplemente no había comparación alguna!

Lo peor, ¡era que Blossom ni siquiera estaba siendo manipulada por la entidad del destino!

¡Esa imbécil había osado entrometerse en su camino por voluntad propia!

¿Quién se había creído esa inútil para hacerlo pasar por esta situación?

Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, Blossom había logrado que Brick se sintiera frustrado y molesto.

Este juego del gato y el ratón continuó por varios minutos más, hasta que, finalmente, Brick logró escapar de la chica del moño.

"¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Muéstrate! ¡Cobarde!" se escuchaban los gritos histéricos de Blossom. Se sentía frustrada después de perder de vista a Brick.

Pero era claro que las provocaciones de la pelirroja solo terminarían por caer en oídos sordos, ya que Brick no era alguien que se dejaba influenciar por sus emociones.

Sin que Blossom se diera cuenta, él aprovechó esta oportunidad para escabullirse sigilosamente entre unos escombros y así alejarse de ella.

El rostro del chico se veía demasiado sombrío.

13 minutos con 46 segundos.

Ese fue el tiempo total que perdió mientras era perseguido por esa basura.

Aunque al final, decidió poner todo eso en lo más profundo de su mente, para volver a concentrarse en su plan actual.

*Screesh* Brick escuchó el llamado del murciélago por medio de su telepatía, y suspiró cansado.

*Lo sé, pequeño. Solo sufrí un pequeño contratiempo. Ahora mismo voy para allá. No te preocupes, hoy mismo te traeré más ganado para tu granja* el pelirrojo le prometió todo eso a la criatura para calmarla, y pensó 'de todas formas, hoy me encuentro de mal humor, y necesito desahogar mi enojo con alguien.'

*¡Screesh!* chilló de alegría la bestia, y Brick negó divertido.

Sin embargo, poco después se volvió a poner serio.

Estaba de mal humor después de lo anterior.

Llegó a un edificio en ruinas, donde comenzó a recitar un encantamiento para formar unas runas doradas del tercer tipo en las palmas de sus dos manos.

*Muy bien, pequeño. ¡Hazlo como siempre!* le dio una instrucción al murciélago telepáticamente.

*Screesh* el murciélago accedió, y poco después, apareció una túnica blanca con un poncho en su mano derecha, y unas vendas en su mano izquierda.

'Este pequeño se está volviendo en un experto en activar runas' pensó Brick. Al parecer, el chico de la gorra le había ordenado al murciélago activar dos pares de runas del primer y segundo tipo para enviar la vestimenta de Yizaiya hacia las runas del tercer tipo que Brick había creado en sus manos.

Brick dejó esos pensamientos de lado, y comenzó a vestirse.

Una vez más, él se había convertido en Yizaiya, el ladrón fantasma.

Pero esta vez, él no iba a ir a la ciudad para robar joyas.

**No. Esta vez, él tenía planeado ir a secuestrar personas.**

"Jejejeje" se rio Brick, sonando muy confiado, y marchando hacia los lugares de mala muerte de Townsville, en busca de presas para sus metas malvadas.

Esa tarde, él iba a desquitar su enojo con algunas almas desafortunadas.

* * *

A partir del día siguiente, ocurrieron varios sucesos que alarmaron a los estudiantes de la escuela secundaria de Townsville, y al resto de los ciudadanos.

Ahora, todos los días después de la escuela, Blossom se quedaba en la entrada principal, esperando por Brick sin falta.

Debido a esto, muchos rumores comenzaron a esparcirse por toda la escuela. Rumores que involucraban a Blossom en un amorío con Brick.

Esto último no le causó nada de gracia a las heroínas de Townsville, y mucho menos a Dexter.

Aunque era claro que a Brick no le podrían importar menos esos rumores.

Brick no estaba interesado en su propia reputación.

Pero aun si, era obvio que no le agradaba su situación actual, pues ahora, Blossom lo perseguía todos los días al salir de la escuela.

El chico de la gorra había empleado tácticas diferentes.

Salir volando desde el tejado o desde el patio trasero de la escuela, y en varias ocasiones, Brick se marchaba temprano de su última clase del día, todo para eludir a la pelirroja.

El horario de Brick era más flexible que el de Blossom, siendo que la especialidad de Brick era arte musical, mientras que Blossom seguía atrapada en el programa avanzado.

El chico había usado esta ventaja a su disposición sin siquiera sentir la más mínima señal de vergüenza.

Este acto descarado había hecho enfurecer a Blossom a varias ocasiones. Ella no podía hacer mucho contra ese tipo de acción, y cuando ella salía de su última clase, Brick ya se había marchado de la escuela.

Sin embargo, Brick no podía hacer esto todos los días.

Si. Su horario era flexible. Pero aún tenía que cumplir con la escuela, por lo que su maestra no le concedió siempre el permiso para irse temprano. Todo tenía un límite. Por lo que, durante ciertos días, Brick se veía forzado a escapar de la pelirroja.

Durante estos días, Brick también había notado algo que era muy notorio.

15 minutos con 2 segundos.

16 minutos con 32 segundos.

¡20 minutos con 17 segundos!

Poco a poco, con cada persecución, la chica estaba aprendiendo rápidamente a lidiar con las tácticas evasivas de Brick, haciendo que fuera más difícil para el chico el quitársela de encima.

Esto era normal. ¡Pues la pelirroja era una heroína prodigia! Ella aprendía rápido de sus errores, corrigiéndolos rápidamente para volverse aún más extraordinaria.

Al darse cuenta de eso, el rostro de Brick se había vuelto demasiado sombrío.

Brick no quería convertirse en el maestro de nadie si esto no le traería beneficio alguno. Esto se aplicaba especialmente para Blossom. ¡Él quería que Blossom siguiera siendo la misma chica inútil, débil e ignorante de siempre!

Pues entre más extraordinaria se volviera la chica, el futuro de Brick se volvería más complicado. Esto debido a que, si las cosas continúan de esta forma, la chica sería capaz de convertirse en una variable que pudiera terminar afectando los planes de Brick.

Una cosa similar había pasado con Boomer, cuando él mismo logró mover su dedo meñique mientras soportaba la presión abrumadora que era causada por el instinto asesino de Brick.

Esos dos habían demostrado un crecimiento repentino y desmesurado. Algo que estuvo fuera de las expectativas iniciales de Brick.

Algo que también inquietaba a Brick, era que la entidad del destino no había hecho movimiento alguno desde la lluvia de meteoritos. El pelirrojo no sabía que era lo que estaba tramando en esta ocasión, pero después de dos meses sin hacer algo, era obvio que esa cosa estaba planeando una trampa más elaborada que aquella vez cuando Blossom y los demás lo fueron a visitar por esa dichosa "reunión" de la cual no estuvo enterado previamente gracias al idiota de Boomer.

Tampoco había que olvidar a Him.

Si. Brick había conseguido librarse de la vigilancia constante del demonio, pero no había forma de predecir el humor de ese maniático. En cualquier momento, Him podría terminar viniendo por Brick sin que este último pudiera anticiparlo.

La entidad del destino, Him, Boomer, y ahora Blossom.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, pasaban más cosas que Brick no podía controlar.

Su futuro… se veía incierto.

Otra cosa que ocurrió durante este tiempo, fue que la delincuencia, que se había descontrolado cuando apareció el villano Yizaiya, comenzó a disminuir.

Muchos criminales comenzaron a desaparecer. No había explicación alguna para comprender porque ocurrió esto. Pero nadie se quejó. Con el descenso de los crímenes, la estabilidad de Townsville regresaba día con día, ocasionando que las críticas contra las Powerpuff Girls disminuyeran considerablemente.

Pero esto mismo no relajó a las chicas ni un poco. Ya que esas desapariciones misteriosas pudieran ser el comienzo de algo atroz más adelante en el futuro.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, alguien parecía estar demasiado concentrado en sus propios asuntos como para poner atención a los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo en su entorno.

Mojo Jojo estaba parado una vez más dentro de aquella habitación oscura, y frente a él, se encontraba el robot que había estado construyendo todo este tiempo.

Durante los últimos dos meses, Mojo… ya había terminado de construir el robot.

El robot tenía una forma humanoide, y su contorno parecía estar cubierto por algo similar a una piel humana sintética. Estaba desnudo. Lo único que llevaba encima, era una máscara negra que ocultaba su rostro, y un casco plateado que cubría su cabello y de donde salían un montón de cables.

"Llegó la hora" murmuró el chimpancé, y seguido a esto, el mono se puso una máscara para soldar y bajó un interruptor.

Una cantidad intensa de electricidad comenzó a circular por los interiores del robot, y en las afueras del observatorio de Mojo, ¡ocurrió un apagón que dejó sin luz a toda la ciudad!

Toda la ciudad quedó totalmente oscura durante esa noche, y mucha gente se alarmó por esta sorpresa. Pero todo regresó a la normalidad cuando, segundos después, regresó la luz, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero en el laboratorio secreto de Mojo, el chimpancé se quedó viendo atentamente el resultado frente a él.

Se quedó con los ojos totalmente abiertos, y miró atentamente a la computadora que estaba monitoreando el estado del robot para revisar su estado actual.

Una expresión llena de confusión apareció en su rostro, que luego se deformó en una que expresaba su desconsuelo.

"No. No. ¡No!" comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su computadora, como si quisiera revisar que era lo que andaba mal. Pero no encontró ningún error.

Finalmente, desvió su mirada de su computadora, y la angustia lo invadió.

"¿Por qué?" murmuró Mojo, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo cabizbajo mientras tocaba emocionalmente a ese robot con sus manos.

"¿Por qué… no te mueves? Tu nuevo cuerpo ya está terminado. No tienes por qué seguir durmiendo. Así que… ¡por favor!" se veía devastado.

Según parece, había fracasado.

"Por favor, despierta."

* * *

Knock, knock, knock.

Se escuchaba el sonido de alguien tocando una puerta, y una mujer adulta abrió para ver de quien se trataba.

"¡Ah! Pero si es la pequeña Bubbles. Y este de aquí debe de ser tu novio, ¿verdad? Mucho gusto" habló inmediatamente la mujer.

"Buenos días" le regresó el saludo Bubbles.

"El placer es mío" contestó Boomer cortésmente como todo un caballero.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó a Bubbles para susurrarle al oído "sí que te conseguiste un buen hombre. Dime, ¿ya se dieron su primer beso?"

"¡Señora Snyder!" replicó Bubbles con su cara sonrojada, sintiéndose algo apenada.

Boomer, siendo respetuoso, no usó su superoído para espiarlas, y gracias a esto, se mostró algo confundido al presenciar esa reacción por parte de su novia.

Bubbles se calmó rápidamente y le dijo a la mujer la razón por la que habían venido "disculpe, pero, ¿se encuentra Robin en casa?"

Al escuchar eso, la mujer se vio algo desanimada, "lo siento, Bubbles. Pero parece que Robin no quiere salir de su habitación hoy."

"Ya veo…" Bubbles también se veía algo decaída.

"Espero nos disculpes" comenzó a decir la mujer, "has venido todos estos días para tratar de animar a mi hija, pero ella…"

"No se preocupe, señora. Yo… Yo comprendo" la animó Bubbles.

Se despidió de la mujer y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad para disfrutar del resto de su día al lado de Boomer.

"Parece que hoy tampoco será el día" Bubbles se veía algo deprimida.

Boomer vio a su novia decaída, pero esta vez no le dijo algo para animarla, pues este tema también involucraba a Mike, su mejor amigo…

La vida del par de rubios había cambiado demasiado de una forma repentina.

El rayo rojo superpoderoso que aniquiló al tritón y que aparentemente había sido disparado por Dexter, los ataques de los monstruos, el líder de los monstruos, el desastre del meteorito, el ladrón Yizaiya, y ahora… la desaparición de varios criminales.

Y lo más desconcertante, era que todo eso solo había ocurrido en un período corto de apenas más de un año.

Una parte de ellos quería que las cosas fueran como habían sido desde un principio. Justo como el primer día de su primer año en la escuela secundaria de Townsville.

Pero entonces, los dos se tomaron de la mano; vieron los ojos azules de su pareja, y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Es cierto. Muchas cosas terribles habían pasado. Pero tampoco hay que olvidar las cosas buenas que le sucedieron a la pareja de rubios.

Los dos estaban felices de poder estar al lado del otro.

Sentían que habían crecido más como adultos después de todo lo ocurrido. Ya no eran los mismos adolescentes confundidos e ignorantes de hace unos años.

Aunque esto era normal. Pues vivir y experimentar cosas por uno mismo es lo que hace crecer a uno, desarrollando su propia mentalidad para ver las cosas desde un nuevo punto de vista.

Bubbles y Boomer siguieron caminando juntos por la ciudad, solo que después de uno minutos, la chica de ojos azul cielo notó que su novio se veía algo inseguro.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó la rubia preocupada.

"¿Eh?" dijo Boomer fuera de sí, como si hubiera salido de un trance. "Ah no. Jaja. Perdón. No es nada" se excusó el chico algo nervioso. Bubbles no se vio muy convencida, pero no le dijo algo más a su novio para no incomodarlo.

Boomer se sintió mal por mentirle a Bubbles, pero no pudo evitar volver a pensar sobre algo que lo estaba molestando desde hace tiempo.

Él había… recordado la advertencia que le había dicho Brick: _"Boomer, te estas enfocando tanto en mí, y te preocupas mucho por el bienestar de los demás; cuando, ahora mismo, eres tú el que de verdad corre peligro."_

'…' Boomer no sabía que pensar sobre eso. Brick podía haber dicho eso para jugar con su mente, pero Boomer tenía el presentimiento de que la cosas no eran tan simples como él creía.

Al final, Boomer decidió no pensar más sobre eso, y disfrutó del resto de su día en su cita con Bubbles.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, en una dimensión desconocida, Him se estaba probando varios atuendos muy coloridos…

Se encontraba en una habitación que tenía un closet enorme, donde había una cantidad incontable de trajes diferentes.

"¿Este? No. ¿Mejor este? Pero este otro se ve mejor" se veía indeciso sobre que ropa debía usar.

Pasaron los segundos. Luego fueron minutos. Hasta que terminó por pasar una hora.

Fue entonces que Him por fin decidió usar uno de sus trajes rosados y afelpados.

Se miró en el espejo, y sonrió satisfecho. "Ah. Lo he conseguido una vez más. ¡En verdad que soy perfecto~!" se elogió a si mismo con su típica voz afeminada.

Una vez terminado eso, Him agarró un control remoto y encendió un viejo televisor que estaba a un lado de su closet.

"Estimados televidentes. A pesar de que el crimen en nuestra ciudad ha disminuido de manera considerable, los robos de Yizaiya, el ladrón fantasma, aún no han podido ser detenidos. Les traeremos más información después de los deportes" habló una comentarista del noticiero de Townsville. Seguido a eso, comenzaron a hablar de futbol, basquetbol, y otros deportes en los que Him no estaba interesado.

Pero lo que dijeron acerca de Yizaiya le había interesado.

Este nuevo ladrón había aparecido de la nada, burlándose de la ley; y lo más notorio, era que, incluso las Powerpuff Girls, no habían podido hacer nada en contra de este malhechor.

Him se sentía demasiado emocionado por ese resultado.

"Un nuevo villano a aparecido en la ciudad. ¡Que maravilloso!" Him se regocijaba de la alegría, pues, después del retiro de Mojo y la desaparición de Princesa, la ciudad casi no tenía supervillanos que pudieran desafiar a las Powerpuff Girls.

Pero al recordar a Mojo, el rostro de Him se volvió algo sombrío.

Todavía no había olvidado la manera en la que el simio lo había tratado, cuando le confesó que una monstruosidad se estaba ocultando en la ciudad y que debía de andar con cuidado, para no entrometerse en el camino de esa… cosa.

¿Una monstruosidad? ¿Pues quién era Him?

¿Desde cuándo existía algo que podía ser considerado como algo peor que el mismísimo demonio Him?

Him era un demonio espeluznante del que casi nadie sabía nada. Tenía una infinidad de secretos y varios poderes ocultos a su disposición.

¡Él era el peor ser jamás conocido por todos los ciudadanos de Townsville! Y las cosas deberían de permanecer de esa forma.

Luego se vengaría de Mojo después de haberlo subestimado de esa manera. Por el momento, Him estaba más interesado en saber la identidad de ese ser misterioso.

'¿Se tratará de Yizaiya? ¿O tendrá que ver con Dexter?' varias posibilidades estaban pasando por la mente del demonio, pero, al fin y al cabo, solo eran sospechas sin fundamento.

Después de unos segundos sin obtener resultados, el humor de Him se puso peor, y terminó por suspirar.

'Sigh. En momentos como este, Brick era mi perfecta opción para desquitar mi mal humor' Him contempló los "buenos" momentos cuando torturaba cruelmente al chico de la gorra por cualquier excusa sin sentido.

Lo malo, era que ahora Brick no había hecho algo que Him pudiera usar como excusa para divertirse con él.

Aunque, de repente, dos arcos de luz verde comenzaron a brillar intensamente en los ojos del demonio.

"Jujujum~. Es cierto. Si no puedo jugar con Brick, entonces parece que tendré que divertirme con alguien más" habló con su voz afeminada, al mismo tiempo que alzó una de sus tenazas en dirección de unos de sus monitores flotantes.

En ese monitor se podía ver a una pareja de rubios, visitando varios lugares de la ciudad. Claramente, estaban en medio de una cita.

Una sonrisa sádica apareció en el rostro de Him.

"Parece que no necesitaré a Brick por el momento. Ya es tiempo de darle a Boomer su propio castigo" un fuerte deseo por probar sus técnicas de tortura se apoderó de Him, tomando en cuenta que ahora tendría a una nueva presa a su merced.

Si. Al disolver a los Rowdyruff Boys, Brick ya no era responsable de los errores que pudieran cometer sus hermanos. Ahora, ellos eran responsables de sus propios actos.

"Ojalá lo esperes con ansia, querido. Porque yo también estoy impaciente por nuestra pequeña reunión familiar~. ¡Jajajajajajaja!" se rio Him maniáticamente.

Mientras tanto, Boomer, que todavía podía ser visto a través del monitor, sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda. Se miró algo confundido, como si no supiera porque razón sintió eso.

Algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, y nuevamente, habían terminado las clases.

El cielo estaba despejado.

Como ya era finales de otoño, la temporada de lluvias estaba llegando a su fin.

Aunque, de todas formas, Brick no dejó de llevar su famoso paraguas guinda a la escuela. Ahora mismo, su paraguas estaba cerrado, y lo estaba sosteniendo con una mano, mientras mantenía sus dos manos detrás de su espalda.

Estaba caminando con una expresión más seria de lo habitual, y cuando llegó a la entrada, vio que ahí se encontraba esa peste.

Una vez más, Blossom estaba bloqueando su camino.

Los dos se vieron el uno al otro.

Rosa contra rojo.

Una tensión comenzó a formarse en el ambiente, y los otros alumnos se hicieron a un lado, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a este comportamiento por parte de los dos pelirrojos después de varios días de lo mismo.

Brick no dijo nada. Lentamente, sus pies se separaron del suelo, y salió volando rápidamente para escapar de Blossom.

Blossom frunció ante esto, y comenzó a perseguir al chico de la gorra.

Mientras los dos se iban, Dexter miró la estela rosada de Blossom desde el suelo. Se veía inquieto al ver a Blossom pasar más tiempo con Brick estos últimos días.

Blossom, por su parte, estaba preparada. No dejaría que Brick se saliera con la suya.

Ella podía sentirlo, cada vez que ella perseguía a Brick, ella podía predecir con más facilidad los movimientos del chico.

Al principio, ella había batallado demasiado para mantener a Brick al alcance de su vista. El pelirrojo simplemente era un genio en cuanto se trataba de maniobrar en el aire.

Pero ahora, ella también se había vuelto una experta en eso.

En cierto modo, ella había aprendido esto último de Brick. Siendo que ella había visto varias veces los movimientos que Brick hacía mientras escapaba de ella.

Blossom estaba mejorando desmesuradamente, y esto había hecho que la chica sintiera algo de confianza en sí misma. Aunque ella todavía no sabía cuándo fue el momento en que Brick aprendió a volar de esa forma tan excepcional.

Inesperadamente, Brick no voló en zigzag ni usó otro patrón de movimiento. Esta vez, él voló en línea recta hacia cierto lugar.

La chica del moño se sintió algo confundida ante esto, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se esforzó en seguir al chico.

Luego de unos segundos más, Brick descendió encima del techo de un edificio en ruinas, dándole la espalda a la chica.

Blossom también se paró en ese techo, y dijo "¿qué? ¿Por fin te has decidido a cooperar?"

Brick no dijo nada. Mirando hacia enfrente con una expresión tranquila, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de la chica.

Blossom volvió a fruncir el ceño ante el silencio del chico, pero tampoco dijo algo más. Ella ahora estaba acostumbrada a la apatía del chico, pero sabía claramente que a él no le gustaba perder su tiempo. Según parece, tenía cosas importantes que hacer todos los días.

La chica de ojos rosados había notado esto fácilmente, y había usado esa debilidad para tratar de doblegar a Brick.

Ahora mismo, ella tenía sus brazos cruzados, observando fijamente la espalda de Brick. Si él quería empezar un juego de silencio, ella no perdería ante él.

Pasaron unos segundos de esa forma, hasta que finalmente, se escuchó un suspiro.

"Sigh" Brick sonó cansado. Al parecer, no le gustaba para nada su situación actual.

Empezó a decir "señorita Utonium, en serio debería de desistir. Me ha estado persiguiendo desde hace varios días, y le he dicho en cada ocasión que no sé nada relacionado con el tema. Así que, ¿por qué mejor no le damos vuelta a la página y regresamos a nuestras propias vidas?"

"…" Blossom guardó silencio, se veía algo pensativa.

Según la forma en que ella veía las cosas, uno podría considerar las palabras de Brick.

No importa por cuanto tiempo Blossom persiga a Brick, ella realmente no tenía a su disposición un método para obligar a que Brick confiese. Claro, si es que él realmente sabía algo referente a la desaparición de Princesa, porque de lo contrario, todo esto no habría servido para nada.

Blossom se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía la iniciativa en esta conversación.

Brick ya sabía eso desde el principio, por lo que se mofó de la chica del moño en su mente 'jeje. Perdone, señorita Utonium. Pero hace tiempo, cuando nosotros todavía solíamos discutir entre nosotros, yo era el que casi siempre empezaba nuestras peleas verbales, y yo también era el más temperamental de los dos. Por lo que, ahora, no hay forma alguna de que usted pueda desencadenar ese tipo de escenario si yo cuido mi lengua. Podría decirse que, sin una chispa, es imposible prender la pólvora que hará estallar la bomba."

El chico de la gorra analizó su situación de una manera demasiado lógica, para pensar en la mejor manera de lidiar con la líder de las Powerpuff Girls. Él sabía que, entre menos hablara, Blossom tendría una menor probabilidad de descubrir algo relevante.

La chica del moño comenzó a dudar. Había estado persiguiendo a Brick desde hace varios días, pero incluso ahora, que tenía a Brick en frente, no sabía cómo proceder con su investigación.

Pero entonces recordó a Emily… y la pelirroja miro a Brick con odio. "¡No me importa si lo que estás diciendo tiene sentido!" confesó repentinamente y sin sentir vergüenza por ello, "¡yo seré quién decida si tú sabes algo o no! ¡Alguien como tu solo sabe decir mentiras a los demás sin siquiera parpadear! Tu… ¡Tú solo piensas en ti mismo!" Se podía ver un fuerte resentimiento en los ojos rosados de la chica.

Brick todavía no se había volteado para mirar a Blossom a la cara. Aun le estaba dando la espalda mientras observaba tranquilamente el paisaje frente a él. Y gracias a esto…

**Blossom no alcanzó a notar el brillo siniestro que había aparecido en los ojos de Brick.**

Según parece, él había comprendido algo a partir de las últimas palabras de Blossom.

'Esto puede servir para mantenerla a raya por el momento' pensó el chico, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea.

"Señorita Utonium" empezó a decir Brick, lo que causó que Blossom frunciera el ceño "¿será acaso que usted está haciendo todo esto, no para descubrir el paradero de Princesa, sino para vengarse de mi por no haberlos ayudado a detener el meteorito? Vaya. Jamás esperé que la líder de las Powerpuff Girls pudiera ser tan rencorosa, hasta tal punto de llegar a acosar a alguien más solo para satisfacer su propio sentido de justicia personal."

Al escuchar esas palabras, el cuerpo de Blossom se estremeció completamente. Su mente había quedado en blanco.

Esa declaración… Esas palabras…

Si antes estaba molesta, ¡entonces ahora se sentía completamente enojada!

Se sentía humillada. Quería decirle algo a Brick para defenderse a sí misma, pero una parte de ella… sabía que las palabras de Brick eran ciertas.

Por fin, Brick se volteó para verla directamente a la cara. Tenía una expresión seria mientras miraba fijamente a Blossom con una mirada afilada.

Esa mirada hizo que, por un momento, el corazón de Blossom latiera con fuerza; pero recobró su compostura rápidamente después de regañarse a sí misma.

La chica del moño tenía que admitir que Brick era atractivo, pero ella jamás olvidaría que él era un ser cruel y despreciable, el cual ni siquiera mostraba misericordia hacía su propio hermano menor.

Blossom recordó con claridad aquella vez en que Brick había humillado a Boomer enfrente de toda la escuela. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle eso a su propia familia?

Fue en este momento que, sin previo aviso, Brick sonrió.

Solo que esta vez, no era su típica sonrisa que expresaba burla o desdén. Solo era una pequeña sonrisa casual "¿sabe? Ahora que lo recuerdo, aquella vez que ustedes vinieron a pedirnos ayuda con lo del meteorito, usted rechazó a Butch inmediatamente."

Blossom abrió sus ojos completamente ante esa declaración. ¿Por qué razón se había desviado la conversación en esta dirección? Aun así, ella se mostró algo malhumorada, pues no quería recordar aquel momento tan indignante.

Brick siguió hablando "le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Utonium. En aquel entonces, lo único que yo había querido, era que todos estuvieran felices con su parte del trato. Debo de admitir que de verdad me interesaban las cosas que usted me había prometido…"

La chica se mordió levemente el labio, sintiéndose frustrada. Ella todavía no sabía porque razón había accedido tan rápidamente a las demandas de Brick durante aquella reunión.

Entonces, Brick dijo algo que puso de malas a Blossom "pero con nuestro trato, yo no era el único que iba a salir beneficiándose. Ustedes iban a contar con nuestra cooperación."

Ella ya estaba empezando a impacientarse. Según parece, Brick tenía un hábito por darle vueltas a cualquier asunto importante.

Blossom no lo pudo aguantar más, y exclamó histérica "¡¿a dónde quieres llegar?!"

Ante esa reacción, Brick solo alzó sus manos, como si quisiera indicarle a la superheroína que se calmara "por favor, no se alarme. Lo que trato de decir, es que yo no fui el que se rehusó a ayudarlos. De hecho, ya estábamos a punto de cerrar nuestro trato. Pero fue usted misma la que se rehusó a cumplir con su parte del trato. Por lo que considero injustas las acusaciones que usted me dijo con anterioridad."

La chica se quedó perpleja. No podía creer el descaro de Brick. ¡¿Acaso él de verdad quería voltear toda la culpa hacia ella?!

'¡Este sin vergüenza!' Blossom sentía como si su sangre estuviera a punto de hervir por la rabia que estaba sintiendo. Ya que, al parecer, ¡ese maldito de verdad había esperado que ella ensuciara su pureza para satisfacer al marrano de su hermano verde!

Aunque, esta vez, Brick se vio algo apenado, y admitió lo siguiente "pero, ¿sabe qué? Parece que en verdad fui algo injusto con usted."

La chica de ojos rosados se sintió confundida ante esa confesión. Es decir, era obvio que aquella demanda había sido demasiado injusta; pero escucharlo personalmente de la boca de Brick… podría decirse que la pelirroja jamás se esperó tal cosa, considerando lo descarado que era él.

De repente, Brick comenzó a caminar paso por paso hacia donde estaba Blossom, alertando a la chica.

Blossom se puso en guardia, no sabía cuál sería la acción que tomaría el chico de ojos rojos.

"Según parece, usted no estuvo muy interesada en tener ese tipo de relación con mi hermano menor, ¿no es así?" cuestionó Brick, usando un tono de voz grave y profundo, el cual nuevamente hizo latir con fuerza el corazón de la chica.

"¿Qué tratas de hacer?" cuestionó preocupada la pelirroja, quien instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Brick dejó de sonreír, para mostrar una expresión seria mientras observaba directamente los ojos rosados de la chica con sus ojos rojos.

"Así que-" dijo Brick, y…

De una manera repentina, tomó a Blossom de la cintura con su brazo, pegándola contra su cuerpo de una manera apasionada.

"¡¿Eh?!" Blossom se alertó demasiado. No sabía qué hacer.

"-me pregunto si… ¿yo mismo seré capaz de satisfacer sus estándares?" terminó de decir Brick, y acercó su rostro para acabar juntando sus labios con los de la chica.

"¡Mng!" los ojos rosados de Blossom se abrieron como platos. ¡Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en este mismo instante!

Brick continuó besando a Blossom. Mantuvo sus afilados ojos rojos abiertos, observando detenidamente los ojos rosados llenos de sorpresa de la chica mientras la veía con una mirada profunda y emocional.

'¿Qué es esto?' se preguntó Blossom a si misma mientras sentía los labios cálidos del chico contra los suyos. '¿Esto de verdad está pasando?' se veía totalmente perpleja.

Y después de unos segundos, la chica por fin reaccionó.

Puso sus dos manos sobre el fuerte pecho del chico para tratar de empujarlo y así quitárselo de encima, pero al contrario de sus expectativas, no tuvo efecto alguno. No sabía si el problema radicaba en si el chico la estaba sujetando firmemente, o si ella había perdido toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Gracias a esto, el beso continuó.

Blossom aun quería resistirse al avance del pelirrojo, pero cuando veía los ojos rojos de Brick, ella sentía como si estuviera siendo hipnotizada por la belleza de los mismos.

Ella todavía tenía sus manos contra el pecho del chico, y entonces, Brick tomó una de las muñecas de la chica con su otra mano, con la cual extendió su brazo detrás de él junto con el de Blossom, para que sus cuerpos se juntaran aún más.

Esta acción espantó a Blossom, y la chica abrió su boca por la sorpresa.

Los ojos de Brick brillaron peligrosamente por un segundo, y aprovechó esa oportunidad para entrelazar su lengua con la de Blossom.

Todo el cuerpo de Blossom se estremeció cuando sintió la lengua de Brick entrar en su boca, y sus ojos rosados se abrieron completamente.

¡Thump, thump!

Era un beso muy apasionado. Un beso que estaba provocando que el corazón de la chica bombeara sangre como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Jamás en su vida se esperó algo como esto.

Ella siempre había tenido cierta imagen en su cabeza de lo que en verdad era un beso: Lindo. Tierno. Dulce.

Jamás esperó… que su primer beso fuera así de… intenso y provocativo; y mucho menos que hubiera sido con Brick.

Quería detener esto. ¡Quería parar todo esto para no serle infiel a Dexter!

Pero lo único que consiguió, fue quedarse inmóvil y con la mente en blanco. Al parecer, los encantos de Brick habían surtido efecto en la chica.

El aroma de Brick. Sus profundos, pero a la vez, intensos ojos rojos. Y la forma en que la estaba sujetando con firmeza, pero sin lastimarla…

Habían provocado que la capacidad de razonar de la chica comenzara a desvanecerse conforme procedía ese beso.

Mientras tanto, por alguna razón, Brick ahora se sentía algo inseguro de sí mismo.

'¿Qué es esto?' inconscientemente, el pelirrojo se había hecho la misma pregunta que la chica, pero con un significado totalmente distinto.

'Esto no tiene sentido' pensó con algo de confusión, pero no reveló nada de esto en la expresión de su rostro.

'Conociendo a Blossom, ella ya debería de haberse separado de mí por cuenta propia. ¿Qué habrá salido mal?' si uno fuera capaz de escuchar los pensamientos de Brick, esa persona se sorprendería demasiado. Ya que, incluso en un momento como este… ¡él estaba pensando en ejecutar uno de sus planes!

Asombrosamente, la mente de Brick seguía igual de calmada y razonable que siempre.

¿Qué clase de mentalidad tan fría e indiferente debería de poseer alguien para llegar a un punto similar a la de Brick?

Después de esto, uno podría entender: Que Brick de verdad no estaba interesado para nada en el amor.

Brick continuó razonando al mismo tiempo que besaba a Blossom.

Miró atentamente la expresión de la chica. Sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas serían lo suficiente para provocar lujuria en casi cualquier hombre. Claro, con la excepción de un monstruo carente de alma como Brick.

Y después de unos segundos… Brick pareció entenderlo todo. Sintió una fuerte sorpresa en todo su ser.

'No me digas que-' Brick jamás se esperó algo como esto, y entonces, se mostró demasiado irritado, 'esa basura de Dexter. ¡¿Quién hubiera pensado que él sería así de inútil?!'

Al parecer, el plan de Brick había tenido una falla. Y la causa de esto, ¡se debía a que este había sido el primer beso de Blossom!

Obviamente, la chica había besado en varias ocasiones sin contar este día, pero solo eran besos simples. Como besos en la frente o en la mejilla. Ella también había hecho tal cosa con Dexter.

Sin embargo, ella jamás había besado a alguien más en los labios.

Blossom y Dexter habían sido novios desde la escuela primaria.

Normalmente, en su plan, Brick ya había contemplado que esos dos ya se habían besado previamente. Pero quien pensaría que…

'Sigh' Brick suspiró mentalmente, 'esto volverá todo aún más complicado en el futuro.'

Si Blossom ya hubiera tenido su primer beso, ella no se sentiría tan conmocionada como ahora, y ya habría empujado a Brick para quitárselo de encima. Aunque también había algo que provocaba duda en Brick.

'Aun así, ¿qué le pasa a esta mujer?' se preguntaba Brick a sí mismo, pues Blossom parecía estar perdida mientras observaba sus profundos ojos rojos.

'¿Tendrá que ver con mi propio cuerpo?' consideró esa posibilidad. 'Cuando ascendí a la fase [Completa], me convertí en un ser más perfecto que mi versión anterior. Al ser observado por todas esas chicas en la escuela, pude darme cuenta de esto. Pero este resultado…'

De pronto, sus ojos brillaron con entendimiento '¿podrá ser? Mmn. Pero según recuerdo, este nivel de habilidad para besar debería de asemejarse a la de un hombre promedio. ¿Me habré equivocado? Parece que sí. Sigh. No he recopilado mucha información acerca de esta clase de temas tan simples y absurdos… Con razón Blossom se está sintiendo demasiado atraída hacia mí.'

El pelirrojo por fin entendió todo. Blossom solo era una adolescente que todavía estaba a mediados de su desarrollo como mujer, por lo que todavía no tenía un control firme sobre sus hormonas.

El primer beso de Blossom. El cuerpo desarrollado de Brick, así como su habilidad para besar. Y Blossom en su etapa de pubertad.

Todo eso se juntó para formar esta resultado. Por esto mismo, Brick no podía culpar a la chica por su comportamiento actual.

No obstante, él sabía perfectamente que las cosas no podían seguir así.

Brick había querido que Blossom fuera la que se separara primero de él. Si de verdad hubiera ocurrido eso, su futuro no se volvería más complicado de lo que debería de ser.

Pero ahora no había otra opción.

Finalmente, Brick separó sus labios de la chica, y ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras se sujetaba débilmente de su camisa.

¡Pant, pant!

Al ver a una chica tan atractiva como Blossom gimiendo de esa manera y con esa expresión tan provocativa, habría causado en un hombre normal unas fuertes ganas de continuar con el espectáculo anterior.

Especialmente Butch. Si el verde se hubiera enterado de esto, ¡él se habría muerto de ganas de estar en los zapatos de Brick!

Pero la mente fría y calculadora de Brick jamás le permitiría distraerse por cosas tan triviales como esas, ¡ya que por fin había llegado el momento decisivo de su plan!

'No me culpe a mí, señorita Utonium. Le advertí varias veces que debía de desistir. Pero tuvo que seguir presionándome todos estos días, haciéndome perder mi valioso tiempo. Used misma se buscó este resultado' y a continuación, dijo las palabras mágicas que lo liberarían de su problema actual…

**"Jeje. ¿Quién lo diría? Pensar que la superheroína conocida como Blossom Utonium resultaría ser una chica así de fácil. Que decepción."**

¡Desalmado!

Esas palabras habían asaltado los oídos de Blossom como el sonido de una persona arañando un pizarrón, sacándola de su trance anterior.

La mente de la chica se congeló ante esas palabras tan crueles, que poco a poco, comenzaron a romper su orgullo y su dignidad como mujer; y cuando alzó su mirada para ver de nueva cuenta el rostro de Brick…

Se encontró con una sonrisa despiadada, mientras que el brillo en sus ojos rojos delataba la burla y el desprecio que él sentía hacia ella.

Blossom sintió como si su todo su ser estuviera siendo asaltado por una ventisca helada que quería congelar su corazón.

El chico de la gorra notó esto último al ver la expresión de la chica, y pensó como todo un despiadado '¡hora del golpe final!'

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Te quedaste con ganas de más? En verdad que resultaste ser una chica demasiado traviesa, ¿no lo crees?" y cuando Brick terminó de decir eso, bajó su mano, que antes estaba sosteniendo la cintura de Blossom, para sentir los atributos de la chica.

Y eso, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Blossom no lo pudo soportar más, y seguido a esto…

¡Slap!

Justo como hace varios meses, cuando había terminado la lluvia de meteoritos, Blossom había cacheteado a otro hombre.

Primero fue a Dexter, y ahora, fue a Brick.

La chica se separó a cierta distancia, y vio como su fuerte cachetada había volteado el rostro de Brick, haciendo que el largo cabello rojo del mismo danzara en el aire. Después de esto, el chico se quedó en silencio, ocultando su rostro bajo el flequillo de su cabello.

Blossom se quedó con su mano extendida en el aire. Aun podía sentir un fuerte ardor en dicha mano por la cachetada que le acababa de dar a Brick.

Estaba respirando rápidamente. Se estaba hiperventilando. Claramente, estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

Sus ojos rosados estaban viendo a Brick salvajemente.

Maldito.

Los dientes de la chica comenzaron a temblar, golpeándose entre sí una y otra vez por la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo.

Maldito.

Apretó fuertemente sus puños, causando que sus elegantes y finas uñas comenzaran a hundirse en las palmas de sus manos. Se podían ver unos hilos de sangre bajar por las mismas.

"¡Eres un maldito!" gritó Blossom con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba devastada.

Se tapó su rostro con una mano, limpiándose sus lágrimas que, para la vergüenza de la chica, no paraban de salir.

"Todos los hombres… ¡son unos imbéciles!" dijo refiriéndose tanto a Brick como a Dexter.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Blossom dijo ese día, para entonces salir volando rápidamente lejos de ese lugar infernal, directo hacia su hogar.

Ese momento, que debería de haber sido uno de los más maravilloso de su vida, había sido arruinado completamente por las palabras despiadadas de Brick.

A partir de ese momento, en el futuro, le resultará demasiado difícil a la chica de ojos rosados tratar con hombres después de lo ocurrido.

Ahora, lo único que se podía ver en la lejanía, era el rastro de una estela de color rosa pintando el cielo, la cual desapareció unos segundos después; de la misma forma a como había desaparecido el último rastro de sentimientos que ella tenía hacia Brick.

Por otro lado, Brick aún seguía parado en el techo de ese edificio en ruinas. Aun con su rostro volteado hacia un lado y con su expresión oculta detrás de su flequillo.

Así pasaron unos segundos más, hasta que el chico de la gorra volvió a pararse erguido.

**Ni siquiera miró hacia la dirección en donde se había ido Blossom. Sus lúgubres ojos rojos… estaban viendo nuevamente hacia la dirección de su templo.**

Su plan, había sido ejecutado a la perfección.

Brick podría ser considerado un monstruo carente de alma, el cual no dudó ni un instante en privar a otra gente de su libertad con el fin de convertirlos en ganado para su granja de sangre, ¿por qué razón no se atrevería a hacerle algo como lo anterior a Blossom?

Después de lo ocurrido, era obvio que Blossom ya no se interpondría en el camino de Brick por un tiempo.

Finalmente, con Blossom fuera de su camino, Brick podía enfocarse una vez más en su camino hacia el poder sin ser molestado por nadie más.

No obstante, Brick no se veía alegre después de conseguir este logro.

No se confundan. A diferencia del débil mental de Dexter, Brick no sintió nada de culpabilidad por lo que le acababa de hacer a Blossom.

Lo que pasa, es que anteriormente, él había triunfado contra existencias extraordinarias.

El rey de los monstruos. Los extraterrestres. La entidad del destino.

Todos ellos han sido y fueron rivales dignos a los ojos de Brick.

Pero Blossom… Encargarse de ella solo producía una satisfacción similar a matar a una mosca molesta. No era algo que valía la pena celebrar.

Pero, ¿por qué razón Brick optó por esta alternativa? ¿No hubiera sido más simple y sencillo derrotar a Blossom usando sus nuevos poderes como ser [Completo]?

Efectivamente, desde luego que Brick sí pudo hacer tal cosa y sin mucho esfuerzo.

Pero resultaría demasiado sospechoso si Brick demostrara un incremento de poder sin explicación alguna.

También, faltaba tomar en cuenta algo importante: Si Brick le hubiera ganado a Blossom en una batalla, ¿ella habría aceptado su derrota así sin más?

Era claro que no. Blossom era orgullosa por naturaleza, por lo que seguramente habría regresado a interponerse nuevamente en el camino de Brick en el futuro.

Esto sin mencionar que Blossom era una heroína prodigia. Ella podría ser considerada como un genio.

De igual forma a como Blossom mejoraba desmesuradamente su control aerodinámico mientras perseguía a Brick, "aprendiendo" de él, Blossom también podría terminar aprendiendo sus tácticas de batalla, lo que convertiría a la chica en un verdadero dolor de cabeza más adelante.

Otro punto que el pelirrojo tenía que tomar en cuenta, era que no podía matar a Blossom.

¿La razón? Eso era algo que solo sabía Brick.

Por esto mismo, un ataque psicológico fue la mejor opción en la que pudo pensar Brick.

Blossom solo era una adolescente ignorante con un corazón frágil. Después de lo ocurrido, ella no volvería a acercarse a él por un tiempo; a diferencia de haber sido derrotada en combate, a lo que la pelirroja seguramente terminaría tomando como un desafió para sí misma con el que buscaría mejorar su capacidad de combate.

Blossom era demasiado predecible en este aspecto, de eso no hay duda.

…

Además, si había algo que Brick sabía más que nada: Es que revelar todas tus cartas ante los demás solo ocasionará una cadena de problemas que vendrán uno tras otro sin un final aparente.

Si. Puede que la vida sea más fácil entre más poder tengas, pero de igual forma, si expones tal poder, atraerás más atención de gente no deseada.

Por lo que, el método más eficaz para obtener más poder, era justamente lo que estaba haciendo Brick en este momento: Ocultar sus verdaderas habilidades, mostrando ante los demás únicamente lo que ya sabían de él.

Sus verdaderos poderes, al igual que sus runas, eran algo que Brick planeaba mantener en secreto, en caso de que más adelante se presente un problema que no pueda resolver por métodos normales. Eran su última alternativa. De esta forma, él podrá agarrar desprevenidos a sus enemigos.

El arma más peligrosa, es aquella que nadie sabe que existe, y, por tanto, no están preparados para contrarrestar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Brick comenzó a levitar, para luego volar rápidamente hacia otro edificio abandonado, donde usaría sus runas para teletransportarse hacia su templo como era habitual.

Pero lo que ocurrió momentos atrás…

Fue similar a lo que había ocurrido hace varios años, cuando Brick y sus hermanos fueron derrotados por un simple beso por parte de las Powerpuff Girls.

Pero en esta ocasión, Blossom fue quien había sido derrotada de la misma forma por Brick.

¿Y qué había sido lo que derrotó a Blossom tan fácilmente?

Un simple beso.

Vaya ironía.

Esto bien podría considerarse como una broma del destino, o como el karma de la vida.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Blossom no explotó. Lo que pasó, fue que ella había sido derrotada… por el simple hecho de haber nacido mujer.

Por haber nacido mujer, Brick hizo uso de los sentimientos de la chica a la perfección para deshacerse de ella.

Una superheroína con superpoderes, que había derrotado a una cantidad incontable de villanos a lo largo de su vida, fue incapaz de soportar un insignificante ataque psicológico por parte de Brick.

Brick insultó su dignidad como mujer. Hizo que se viera a sí misma como una mujer cualquiera de la calle, y con ello, consiguió humillar a Blossom de una forma atroz y despreciable.

Él… se había convertido en un infeliz descarado a los ojos de las mujeres de todo el mundo y de la sociedad humana.

Pero Brick, solo consideraba todo eso como algo…

Patético.

A fin de cuentas, esto había comprobado una de sus teorías: Que los sentimientos son solo una debilidad.

Blossom había caído presa de la forma de pensar de la gente en la actualidad. Donde existen "valores" y "estándares" que la gente debe de seguir para poder ser visto como alguien "honroso" y "respetable."

Todo eso solo formaba una cosa: Reputación.

Y la reputación, es algo que a Brick no le interesa tener en lo absoluto. Solo es una imagen vacía que no le servía para nada en su ascensión al poder. Así que, ¿para qué mantenerla?

Y lo que ocurrió con Blossom hace poco…

Era obvio que a Brick no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

¿Por qué razón le habrían de importar los sentimientos que pudiera tener una mujer insignificante como Blossom?

Brick se consideraba a sí mismo como alguien lógico y racional, a tal punto que podría llegar a perturbar a la gente común y ordinaria.

Pero a él no le molestaba esto último.

Valores. Sentimientos. Emociones.

Ninguna de esas cosas tiene valor alguno. Claro…

**A menos que sepas como hacer uso de ellas a tu favor para obtener lo que en verdad quieres.**

Brick no veía los "sentimientos" de la gente como algo que debía comprender ni tomar en cuenta.

Él solo veía todo eso como un conjunto de funciones cerebrales, programadas de tal forma para que el individuo pueda percibir su entorno, para luego reaccionar de una forma esperada, ayudando así a formar el comportamiento habitual de la gente común.

Este comportamiento puede variar dependiendo en la manera en que fue programada la mentalidad de una persona a través de las experiencias de su vida.

Si una persona nació en un lugar determinado, se le inculcarán ciertas creencias; ya sea haciendo uso de grupos sociales, religiosos, patrióticos, o incluso a través de la familia del sujeto en cuestión.

Todo eso llega a formar la mentalidad de la persona en sí.

Y gracias a este entendimiento, Brick no consideraba como algo especial lo que pudiera pensar la demás gente.

Para entender esto mejor, retrocedamos atrás en el tiempo.

En una era donde todavía no había ciudades, gobiernos, sociedad, etc. En una época donde uno solo podía contar consigo mismo para para lograr su propia supervivencia.

Imagínate, si se diera el caso de que estás huyendo, y detrás de ti se encuentra una bestia persiguiéndote y buscando matarte, ya sea para devorar tu carne o solo porque quiere darse el lujo de aniquilarte; en ese momento ¿acaso te importaría algo similar a los sentimientos de los demás o los valores humanos?

Obvio no.

En ese momento no pensarías en tales cosas.

¿Por qué?

Porque estarías viendo a la realidad tal como es con tus propios ojos. Frente a la realidad, uno no tendría el tiempo para pensar en un montón de patrañas absurdas y sin sentido.

Brick sabía que el mundo en sí es cruel.

Puede que con el tiempo a la gente se le haya olvidado poco a poco de esta verdad, siendo que ahora casi todos pueden esconderse bajo la protección de sus hogares.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de seguridad ha generado que con el tiempo brote algo en la mentalidad de las personas, y eso es: Necedad.

Y ahora, en estos días, ya sea que alguien pueda creer en algo que sea incorrecto o incluso en algo correcto, todas esas ideas solo fueron desarrolladas en base a la imagen de su propio "mundo perfecto." Un mundo que todos quieren que exista. Un mundo que todos quieren hacer realidad. Pero eso, al fin y al cabo, es necedad.

El universo ha existido desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero a diferencia de la mentalidad de la gente, sus reglas no han cambiado en lo absoluto.

La realidad es cruel e indiferente, de eso no hay duda.

Muchas personas ya saben esto, pero han decidido escapar de ella. Optando por inculcar sus propias creencias y maneras de pensar en la demás gente, creyendo en la idea de que "si todos a su alrededor piensan como él, entonces su mundo perfecto se hará realidad."

Pero no importa cuánto deseen disfrazar la realidad con valores y creencias; ya que, a fin de cuentas, la realidad seguirá ahí: fría, cruel e indiferente.

Mientras Brick seguía volando, recordó las palabras que Blossom le dijo hace poco, cuando lo acusó indirectamente por no haber ayudado contra el meteorito: _"¡Tú solo piensas en ti mismo!"_

Sus ojos rojos seguían igual de impasibles incluso después de haber recordado eso.

'No importa donde estés, siempre habrá un payaso que cree que su vida es más importante que la de los demás. Este inútil querrá atraerte hacia su vida, lo que te terminará convirtiendo en un personaje secundario de tu propia vida.'

'Esto ocurre en todos lados: Sucesos transmitidos por la televisión, gente diciendo discursos por altos parlantes, o incluso gente que te habla directamente a la cara; solo para atraer tu atención e implicarte en sus vidas, en sus deseos, y en sus metas; provocando que te olvides de tus propios sueños para hacer realidad el de los demás.'

Según Blossom y los demás:

Él "debió" de ayudar porque él "podía" salvar vidas.

Él "debió" de cooperar porque era su "responsabilidad" como una persona con superpoderes.

Él "debió" de hacer lo que todos "esperaban" de él.

Pero, mientras todos mantenían esas "expectativas" en Brick, ¿acaso alguien se preguntó lo siguiente?

¿Quién decidió todo eso? ¿Acaso fue Brick? ¿Brick de verdad quería ayudar a esa gente, o simplemente lo iba a hacer porque se lo ordenaron? ¿Acaso tuvo la opción de negarse?

Brick era un esclavo de Him, por lo que él estaba forzado a cumplir los caprichos del demonio.

Si Brick de verdad hubiera ayudado a las Powerpuff Girls a detener al meteorito, entonces…

¿Cuál sería la diferencia si Brick hubiera ayudado a toda esa gente inocente en lugar de seguir las órdenes de Him?

Era muy simple: No habría diferencia alguna.

¿Por qué? Se preguntará uno.

Porque él jamás decidió hacer eso por su propia voluntad. Solo se trató de una decisión que fue impuesta sobre su propia vida sin su propio consentimiento.

Aunque claro, "supuestamente" él tuvo la opción de decidir si de verdad quería ayudarlos con el problema del meteorito. Pero no hay que olvidar, que ellos **no** aceptaron un **no** como respuesta.

A fin de cuentas, desde el principio, ellos querían que Brick respondiera **si** de una u otra forma.

¿Acaso eso todavía podía ser considerado como una decisión?

Por ende, a los ojos de Brick, esos héroes no eran mejores que Him.

Lo único que esos héroes tenían dentro en su cabeza solo era un montón de ideales irrealistas.

_Convertir al mundo en un lugar mejor._

_La gente puede cambiar._

_Existe futuro en la sociedad humana._

Que estupidez.

Si esas cosas de verdad pasaran, entonces, ¿por qué razón el mundo sigue tal como esta?

Es decir, han pasado miles de años desde que empezó a existir la humanidad, ¿cuántas oportunidades habrá desperdiciado la humanidad hasta ahora?

Otra cosa que hay que tomar en cuenta, es: ¿por cuánto tiempo puede vivir aproximadamente una persona? Aproximadamente, unos 70 u 80 años como máximo.

Comparar decenas de miles de años, con unas cuantas décadas… Al entender esto, uno entendería que: una vida humana solo amontaba a una miseria.

Pero aun así, la gente suele creer que, durante el período en que estén vivos, se producirá el cambio en el mundo.

¡Necios!

La única realidad que hay, es que no existen ideales por que luchar, pues todo eso solo fue creado por la misma gente para darle "sentido" a sus propias vidas, con el cual buscan esconder la naturaleza de su verdadero ser.

Lo único que ha perdurado desde el comienzo de los tiempos, y lo que perdurará hasta el final de la humanidad, es la naturaleza humana.

Así ha sido desde antes de que nacieras, así será mientras vivas, y así seguirá siendo incluso después de tu muerte.

Porque así es la naturaleza humana.

Por tanto, "cambiar el mundo" no es más que una idea absurda y ridícula.

No importa cuando te esfuerces ni cuanto luches por ello... todo seguirá igual.

Y al enterarte de esto, te darás cuenta de que todos tus esfuerzos por esos ideales no sirvieron para nada.

Luego de vivir por todo esto, uno pensará al final de su vida: _Ojalá hubiera vivido mi vida como si en verdad fuera mía, y no de los demás._

Brick sonrió al recordar esa última frase, como si él mismo ya hubiera experimentado algo así.

'Discúlpeme, señorita Utonium. Pero este es quien soy. Piense todo lo que quiera de mí, de cualquier forma, yo no voy a cambiar solo para ajustarme a esa dichosa justicia que limita su manera de pensar. Jamás olvidaré mis sueños para cumplir los suyos.'

'Si quiere cumplir sus sueños… ¡entonces hágalo por su propia cuenta! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con sus asuntos insignificantes!'

'Porque yo… tengo mi propio sueño.'

Un sueño, que hacía surgir una obsesión inimaginable en el corazón de Brick. Una obsesión, que opacaba completamente su deseo por conseguir riqueza, autoridad, reputación, o amor.

Un sueño, que él jamás abandonará. Y para hacerlo realidad, él jamás se iba a distraer con tonterías externas.

Siempre con su vista enfrente. Siempre caminando hacia una dirección. Siempre persiguiendo… su camino hacia el poder.

Los ojos de Brick brillaron con un tinte escarlata, volando por los cielos mientras sentía la última brisa otoñal de ese año.

Nada lo iba a distraer de su plan, ni de su camino hacia el poder.

Pues su objetivo… era hacer su propio sueño realidad.

Brick tenía la mentalidad de un verdadero monstruo. La mentalidad del peor tipo de villano posible.

Él era: Un soñador.

* * *

Tick. Tock.

Ya era de noche en ese mismo día.

Todos dormían tranquilos durante esa noche pacífica.

Ahora mismo, alguien estaba descansando en su cama con sus ojos cerrados.

En la habitación de este joven, se podía ver la luz de la luna entrar por la ventana de su habitación.

Tick. Tock.

Se escuchaba los sonidos constantes de un reloj pegado a la pared.

Todo se veía demasiado calmado.

Sin embargo, parecía que esta noche pacífica estaba a punto de ser interrumpida por un intruso.

Un humo rojo comenzó a materializarse alrededor del rostro de este joven, y de la nada, comenzó a temblar mientras dormía.

Frunció el ceño varias veces, como si algo estuviera mal con respiración, y después de unos segundos, abrió sus ojos azules.

"¡Agh!" se conmocionó el chico rubio al ver todo ese humo rojo alrededor de él, y más aún cuando descubrió que no podía respirar.

Cayó de su cama y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras sujetaba su garganta.

'¡No puedo respirar!' pensó Boomer completamente alterado.

Tick. Tock.

El sonar de su reloj era lo único que podía escuchar, y conforme pasaban los segundos, el rostro del rubio cada vez se tornaba más pálido.

De pronto, ese humo rojo que no lo dejaba respirar, comenzó a rodearlo, para luego desaparecer de su habitación sin dejar rastro alguno, llevándose consigo a aquel chico rubio.

"¡Ugh!" se quejó Boomer cuando cayó en el suelo de ese lugar desconocido, pero no les prestó mucha atención a sus alrededores, ya que seguía sujetando su garganta. Aunque poco después, se sorprendió porque ya podía respirar.

¡Huff, huff!

Respiró rápidamente para recuperar el aire que tanto necesitaba, y cuando terminó de calmarse, inspeccionó sus alrededores.

'¿Dónde estoy?' era normal que Boomer no recordara ese lugar, pues desde aquella vez, cuando él y sus hermanos obtuvieron sus nuevos cuerpos por parte de Him, esta era la primera vez que el rubio había sido transportado a esa dimensión.

Esto daba a entender que Brick había sido el único que había soportado los castigos de Him durante todos esos años.

Boomer se veía demasiado nervioso, pero entonces, sintió un escalofrío cuando escuchó aquella voz afeminada "Boomer. Querido. ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo~!"

Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron completamente.

Esa voz…

Esa voz que él había escuchado varias veces cuando él todavía era un niño…

Comenzó a voltearse poco a poco, y detrás de él, vio a aquel demonio sentado sobre su trono como una diva, sonriéndole sádicamente.

"¡Him!" exclamó Boomer por la sorpresa.

"¡Exacto!" enfatizó Him, expandiendo su sonrisa, "dime Boomer, te la has pasado muy bien estos días, ¿no es así?"

"¿Eh?" Boomer pareció no entender el significado de esas palabras.

La reacción de Boomer le encantó a Him, y empezó a cantar "Bubbles y Boomer, sentados en un árbol. B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E~"

Era una canción para niños, pero el demonio no se sintió avergonzado en lo más mínimo, cantando animadamente con su típico tono afeminado.

Mientras Boomer escuchaba eso, pareció comprenderlo todo. Volvió a recordar la advertencia de Brick _"ahora mismo, eres tú el que de verdad corre peligro."_

Boomer comprendió todo, y lentamente, su rostro se fue volviendo cada vez más pálido, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una posibilidad.

'No…' el chico de puso nervioso, 'no hay manera de que…'

Al ver a Boomer darse cuenta de su propio error, Him se sintió maravillado. Se moría de ganas de empezar a "jugar."

Pero primero decidió saborear el momento, y le explicó lo obvio al chico "oh, Boomer. Pequeño e inocente Boomer. Me has decepcionado una y otra vez. Primero, te conviertes en el novio de esa rubia, y ahora, decidiste ayudar a esas odiosas. ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa?"

Aunque era obvio que Him no le iba dar la oportunidad de explicarse, considerando su naturaleza sádica.

Him no esperó ni un segundo por la respuesta de Boomer, y dijo "¿nada? En serio, Boomer. ¿Es que acaso no he sido un buen padre? Que más se le va a hacer, no me has dejado otra opción."

Entonces, dos arcos de luz verde aparecieron en los ojos de Him, quien sonreía maniáticamente, como si ya no pudiera esperar más "hora de tu castigo~."

El chico de ojos azules se quedó desconcertado. Él jamás pensó en esto. Jamás se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que Him pudiera venir por él si se convertía en el novio de Bubbles.

Aunque esto no resultaba raro, ya que Boomer no puede ser considerado como alguien que piense meticulosamente en todo momento, a diferencia de Brick.

Boomer no era cauteloso ni cuidadoso. Solo era un idiota que actuaba en base a sus emociones sin considerar las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

Pero en parte, Boomer seguía confundido. Porque desde hace años, él no había visto a Him ni una sola vez.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Boomer, causando algo de intriga en el demonio.

"¿Por qué?" repitió lo mismo, "después de todos estos años… ¡¿por qué has decidido castigarme esta vez?!" Eso era lo que de verdad quería saber.

Al escuchar eso, Him sintió ganas saltar emocionado. Él iba a disfrutar confesarle lo siguiente verdad al rubio "¿qué? ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Es porque ya no eres un Rowdyruff Boy."

Boomer, como el buen cabeza hueca que es, no entendió a la primera.

Him fue paciente, y le explicó "déjame confesarte, Boomer, que todos estos años, cada vez que tú o Butch cometían un error, era Brick el que se sacrificaba por ustedes. Pero ahora que Brick ha disuelto a los Rowdyruff Boys, él ya no es responsable de los errores cometidos por ustedes dos."

Los ojos de Boomer se abrieron como platos, llenos de incredulidad y sorpresa al enterarse de esa verdad de una manera tan repentina.

No lo podía creer. Todos estos años… Brick… ¡Él jamás les había dicho algo al respecto!

Finalmente, Him se impacientó "bueno. Basta de hablar. Es hora de comenzar el juego~. ¡Jajajajajaja!"

"Espera-" Boomer trató de decirle algo al demonio, pero Him no le dio tal oportunidad.

Y a continuación, la mala premonición del chico se volvió realidad.

Him alzó su pinza en el aire, y comenzó a estrujar algo similar a un hilo invisible que no podía ser visto ni siquiera con la supervisión del chico.

"¡Aaaah!" un dolor intenso se presentó instantáneamente en todo el cuerpo del rubio. Cayó nuevamente en el suelo y empezó a retorcerse encima del mismo.

"¡Nooo!" Boomer gritó como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Este dolor. Esa agonía.

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir de esta forma?

¡¿Por qué?!

"¿P-Por qué?" Boomer alcanzó a preguntar entre todo ese dolor, y a continuación, no pudo seguir aguantándose ese dolor y volvió a soltar un grito lleno de agonía "¡aaaah!"

Him estaba usando solo un poco de energía para divertirse con Boomer, a diferencia del horror por el que hizo pasar a Brick hace unos meses cuando lo dejó con sus brazos desollados.

Boomer era su nuevo juguete. No quería romperlo tan rápido.

Mientras sufría esa tortura, Boomer continuó preguntándose lo mismo.

'¡¿Por qué?!'

'¡No!'

'¡No quiero seguir sufriendo de esta forma!'

'¡¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?!

"¡AAAAH!" los gritos del chico de ojos azules retumbaban por todo el lugar, los cuales eran como música para los oídos de Him.

Entonces, durante esa tortura, a Boomer se le ocurrió algo. De la nada, él había tenido un momento de inspiración.

Al mismo tiempo, Him pareció notar algo en los alrededores, y miró de nueva cuenta a Boomer. Su mirada se volvió aún más sombría que antes 'Boomer. Este gusano patético. Dejándose utilizar por aquella cosa tan fácilmente.'

El demonio había pasado de estar emocionado a estar molesto 'Boomer es uno de mis juguetes. ¡No te atrevas a usarlo a tu antojo!' Comenzó a levantar su pinza, como si se quisiera encargar de algo invisible que estaba en los alrededores, pero entonces…

"¡Espera!" Boomer se aguantó el dolor y alzó sus brazos en frente de Him, deteniendo así la acción del demonio.

Aunque esto solo duró por un segundo, ya que Him intensificó el poder que estaba usando para torturar a Boomer. Estaba mirando a Boomer con una mirada llena de desprecio. ¡Esa alimaña se había dejado utilizar por alguien más aparte de él! ¡Ese era un pecado imperdonable a los ojos de Him!

"¡NOOOOOOO!" esta vez, el grito de Boomer fue aún más desgarrador.

El dolor que soportó Brick era incluso diez veces peor al dolor que Boomer estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero aun así, pareció ser demasiado para el chico.

Boomer quería detener eso. ¡No quería sentir ese dolor!

Su mente iba a mil por hora.

Parecía que quería decir algo, pero sentía algo de duda si debía de hacerlo.

Pero entonces, recordó las palabras que le había dicho ese "nuevo" Brick _"ese hermano del que tanto quieres saber… ya está muerto."_

Los ojos azules de Boomer se abrieron completamente, estaban inyectados de sangre. Y por fin, el último rastro de duda que lo detenía se esfumó completamente.

"Brick…" le dijo Boomer a Him, "¡Brick ya no es él mismo de siempre!"

Him arqueó una ceja ante esa confesión, y sintió algo de intriga. Dejó de aplicar presión en el hilo que estaba conectado al alma de Boomer, y cuestionó "¿mmn? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Boomer se desplomó sobre el suelo, todo adolorido. Él de verdad que no quería volver a experimentar algo como eso.

Luego de tranquilizarse, Boomer aprovechó esta oportunidad para hacer una demanda "si quieres saber más, entonces, ¡quiero que hagas otro contrato conmigo!"

Boomer no pudo soportar por una sola noche lo que Brick había soportado durante muchos años… y había decidido traicionar a Brick, solo para salvar su propio pellejo.

* * *

_…_

_Llegó el momento._

_**-LifeAndDeathKing**_


End file.
